


Persona: The War That Ends The World

by intenzity9



Series: Worlds Under War [3]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Post-Canon, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 150,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Nine months have passed since Kasumi Yoshizawa XX stopped Kenzo Manahashi from destroying Earth X and saving the fates of the Phantom Thieves and the Shadow Operatives at the cost of her own world's safety and the revival of the fallen Persona users. Now on a quest to search for the star that saved Earth X, she recruits former Shadow Operative Shinjiro Aragaki, Sumaru City Police commissioner Katsuya Suou, Moonlight Press journalist Maya Amano, deranged sociopath Sho Minazuki, and two other Persona users in a chance to save the world once more.
Relationships: Amano Maya & Suou Katsuya, Amano Maya & Suou Tatsuya, Aragaki Shinjiro & Arisato Minako, Aragaki Shinjiro & Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Minazuki Sho & Shiomi Kotone, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Shiomi Kotone & Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suou Katsuya & Suou Tatsuya
Series: Worlds Under War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829233
Comments: 72
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! This is the sequel of Worlds Under War!
> 
> As I have mentioned in the last epilogue of The Epilogue Files, Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth XX is on a quest to save her world while finding a crew of her own. So to give y'all a heads-up, the story will be having a lot of major character deaths. Though I'll leave it to your discretion to formulate who will die first.
> 
> Also, this fic is dead-set on Earth XX for the entirety of the story. Why I added the "Alternate Timelines" tag will be revealed near the end of this story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy what's in store for this one as I balance this fic and Identity Thief, which is close to halfway in its story.

_**November 16, 20XX** _

_**Location: 25 kilometers N of Nagasaki, Earth XX  
Time: 1945 hours** _

"We need backup ASAP!"

_"Affirmative, Emerald 6! We'll be sending gunships in-"_

"Fuck the gunships! These things will burn them before they could have the chance!"

Ever since the invasion of Shadows happened last February, the level of unease the world has created rose up and began an international gathering to discuss the possibility of the Shadows escaping Japan and travelling to other nations. Japan's representative, Toranosuke Yoshida, can only appease to the United Nations by proposing a protocol that lets the Shadows be defeated by surviving Persona users. However, the United Nations only allowed the use of the military forces to deal with the invasion.

However, the mastermind of the invasion, Kenzo Manahashi, has disappeared without a trace and the invasion was slowed down intensely. Despite the slowed invasion, Yoshida still pursued the assistance of Persona users, still being rejected by the world. It wasn't a matter of time until a unit traveling to Nagasaki was suddenly under attack by Kumbhanda, Girimekhala, and Belial hordes, alerting the armed forces as several men have already been killed.

A young soldier is already leading the surviving unit into fighting the Shadows. However, with the Girimekhala letting the bullets ricochet isn't helping them at all, and Belial's Mudoon spells cause their numbers too drop.

"Hey! Where the hell is the backup?!" He yelled at the radio.

_"Emerald 6, Piston 0-1 is on his way to provide assistance. Sit tight."_

"Like hell, we're sitting tight! There's only 5 of us left here!"

_"Piston 0-1 recommends running towards his direction. Head northwest of your current location and don't stop until you are on his sights."_

"Roger that!" The soldier turned the radio off as he turned to his men.

"Come on! Northwest, we run!"

The surviving soldiers ran towards the treeline northwest of the fire fight. However, they were mowed down by the Shadows casting Mudoon spells on three of them. As the de facto leader and his teammate run faster, they suddenly see a trail of fire catching up to them.

"Shit! They're catching up!"

"We gotta run quicker!"

The soldiers then managed to hide from their pursuers. They then waited for the right chance to use their grenades and run again, but the second soldier was pulled down by a Kumbhanda and was decapitated. Now all alone, the lone soldier makes it to the main road where he meets up with Piston 0-1.

"Major Shinjiro Aragaki. Piston 0-1."

"Corporal Eido Hasashi. Emerald 6-8."

"Where's your unit?" Shinjiro grumpily asked.

Eido then reloaded his submachine gun. "I'm the only one left."

The noises of the shadows draw near as Shinjiro pulls out a small pistol.

"Sir, guns won't work on those things!" Eido told him, but he was met with a glare from Shinjiro.

"Grab the grenade launcher on the motorcycle and equip shock rounds. Wait for my command."

Eido complied and loads the empty grenade launcher with shock rounds as the Kumbhanda emerge from the treeline.

"Let's do this, **Castor**!"

Eido witnesses Shinjiro shoot himself in the head as a unique horse-riding Persona awakens.

"Mafreidyne!"

The entity fires nuclear spells onto the horde. Staggering from the attack, the Kumbhanda are suddenly dazed.

"Fire the grenades, Corporal!"

Eido launches several grenades onto the Shadows, getting them electrocuted in the process.

"Do it again, Castor!"

Castor then fires another round of Mafreidyne, giving technical damage to the shadows and killing them instantly.

"Holy shit..." Eido cursed in awe.

"Are there more?"

The Belial and Girimekhala hordes appear as Shinjiro gritted his teeth.

"Should I fire more?"

"Which ones repel or nullify the grenades?"

Eido pointed at the Girimekhala. "Perfect."

He then grabbed a tomahawk and spun it like nunchucks.

"Come over here, motherfuckers!"

"Sir!?"

As the enemies draw near, he just grinned sinisterly.

"Badger 0-1, do it!"

Suddenly, the entire horde was surrounded by a circle of dark light before turning into dust. A helicopter then passes by them.

_"Right on time, Aragaki."_ Badger 0-1 said.

"Don't get cocky, suit."

_"Beer's on me. Let's take a quick stop to Nagasaki."_

Retreating to Nagasaki, Shinjiro and Eido were immediately interviewed by the media. Shinjiro shoves the cameras away while Eido just frantically followed him to a small bar. As soon as they took a seat next to a man reading a newspaper, the bartender locks the door and bars anyone unimportant from entering.

"This the survivor?" The man drops his newspaper and takes a sip at his whiskey.

"You call whiskey beer?" Shinjiro scoffed.

"Ah, I guess I have been misinformed by my interns back in Sumaru City." The man laughed at the last part.

Eido calls the bartender's attention and orders a milkshake for the sake of calming himself down. Shinjiro shrugged as the man across Eido extended his hand.

"Katsuya Suou. I'm Badger 0-1, and Shinjiro's handler."

"You make it sound like you own me like a pet, suit." Shinjiro hissed.

Eido then shook Katsuya's hand. "Corporal Eido Hasashi. Surviving member of Emerald 6."

"Goddamnit, where is that stupid bitch when you need her?" Shinjiro's anger was not left unheard by the two.

"Bitch? Who are talking about?" Katsuya inquired.

Shinjiro cursed at himself and looked at Eido. "This is a need-to-know basis, and since you saw those things and saw me summon Castor, you deserve to know shit."

"Understood, s-sir."

"Last June, I had contact from an old friend of mine that a woman named Kasumi Yoshizawa is on a mission to save this world. I told her to put her on hold for now since we didn't had any crisis until now. And because I told her to hold off, God knows where the hell she is."

Katsuya pulls out a cigar and lights it up. He then took a glance at his light as it has the initials "TS" engraved on it.

"Save the world, huh?" He repeated a certain part of Shinjiro's debriefing.

"Yeah. I don't know much details, but not like I give a shit about it anyway."

The trio then listened to the radio as it gave news.

_"It has been 9 months since the sudden appearance of demonic creatures known as Shadows, and ever since the disappearance of scandalized Prime Minister Masayoshi Shido and his right hand Kenzo Manahashi, there were no reports of Shadow attacks ever since. However, as of tonight, a military unit doing patrols north of Nagasaki has been attacked by Shadows of a new kind....."_

"Goddamnit, Maya." Katsuya sighed.

"Well, all we can do is wait for this Yoshizawa chick." Eido spoke up. "She should be hearing that by now."

"Yeah, well, the Shadow Operatives can't inform her either about it if she missed the memo." Shinjiro huffed with annoyance.

"Come on, gents. We have to finish our drinks and call it a night." Katsuya offered until he noticed ice dropping from the ceiling. "Hmm?"

Eido took notice and called the bartender. However, there was no reply from the counter.

"Hey! I'm asking for your assistance here!"

Shinjiro then noticed the face of the bartender. "Something's up." He stood up and made his way to the counter. Before he could slam his hand, he saw a spray of blood from behind the bartender. His eyes widened and gazed back at the two in the table.

"Corporal, suit! Get outta there!"

The ice on the ceiling turned into a stalactite and pierced the table. Katsuya then summons his Persona.

" **Hyperion!** "

The Greek titan then readies itself for combat as Shinjiro picked up his axe. Eido, on the other hand, panicked and ran out of the bar only to be trapped on an icy cage.

"Shit!"

"Damnit, kid!" Shinjiro ran out and saw the young soldier in the cage. He began chopping off the bars as they noticed a snake with multiple heads.

"Holy..."

"... Shit."

Katsuya runs out and witnesses the beast hulking above them. He examined the area around them and spoke out a hypothesis.

"This beast must have frozen the entire district and created icy spikes to kill anything that moves."

Shinjiro then gives Eido his axe before summoning Castor.

"Alright, you little worm! Time to get squished!"

Castor fires a Freidyne only for the spell to repel and hit Shinjiro. An amount of radiated power melted some of the bars, freeing Eido. It was then Hyperion's turn as Katsuya fires an amped-up Freidyne spell. Unfortunately, it did no damage and reflected back to Katsuya.

"The hell? How do we beat this giant snake then?" Katsuya exclaimed with disbelief.

Shinjiro then had an idea. "It repelled our Nuclear spells. Why not we go physical on it?"

Katsuya grinned in approval as the two charged at it. Before they can do so, a hooded figure jumps on top of a rooftop of a house behind Eido and calls out a Persona.

"Kamo Susano-o! Vorpal Blade!"

The blue-skinned deity spawns in front of the pair and triggers the snake, causing the behemoth to focus its attacks only to the Persona. Kamo Susano-o pulled out its sword and taunted it before using Vorpal Blade.

" **Strike me, if you dare!** "

The beast was critically hit as the figure called Kamo Susano-o for Brave Blade. The attack was performed as it beheaded all the heads of the snake, causing it to disappear.

The men then looked at each other.

"The hell happened?" Shinjiro growled.

"Could it be.... are you a Persona user, Eido-kun?" Katsuya asked.

"N-No! It wasn't me!" Eido defended himself as the figure landed behind him.

"Sorry it took a while." The figure then removes the hood to show her face. "I was busy with my personal training."

**"I believe that would be how Seiten Taisei would call 'bullshit'."** Kamo Susano-o dryly told the figure.

"Zip it, Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" Katsuya tilted his head. "But you called it Kamo Susano-o."

"I know. Just leave me to my own fun, alright?"

The figure then noticed Eido ogle at her exposed thighs and slaps him. "Show some decency and respect, soldier."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" He saluted while mumbling to himself. "Damn, those legs...."

Shinjiro shook his head and crossed his arms. "The hell have you been?"

"I just said it was personal training."

"Tch. You sound just like Akihiko."

Katsuya then spoke out after realized something. "Your Persona was Kamo Susano-o. Susano-o was the Japanese god who slayed Yamato-no-Orochi. If by any chance the snake really was based off the snake demon, then you literally portrayed a historical battle of Japanese mythology."

The figure blushed beneath her mask. "I'm flattered, Mister...?"

"Katsuya. Katsuya Suou. The man in front of you is Shinjiro Aragaki and the one looking at your butt is Eido Hasashi."

"So you're Aragaki-san?"

"Yeah. Fuuka debriefed ya well, didn't she?"

The figure then turned to Eido, who whistled awkwardly, then removed her mask. This shocks all the men.

"What the-" Eid's mouth dropped.

"The gymnast prodigy?" Katsuya recognized.

"A kid?" Shinjiro furrowed his brows.

"The name's Kasumi Yoshizawa. Better remember that name, coz I'll be the one leading the charge in saving this world from the Shadows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is established! Looks like it's time for Kasumi to form her team.
> 
> However, if you noticed Katsuya's actions towards the lighter, you know what that meant.
> 
> Shinjiro does not know that Akihiko and nearly everyone he knows are dead.
> 
> Eido is clearly a mortal who has no ability to summon a Persona.
> 
> Katsuya is a Nuclear user. Shinjiro, in this one, is also be a Nuclear user, but he has more Physical Spells than Katsuya.
> 
> Will Kasumi form her team wisely after her introduction to complete strangers? Stay tuned for the first chapter: "Fire Frontier"!


	2. Fire Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> After rescuing Corporal Eido Hasashi, Major Shinjiro Aragaki and Agent Katsuya Suou were saved by a hooded Persona user, revealed to be Kasumi Yoshizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, I'll place this up for those who aren't familiar with the crew's skill set:
> 
> Shinjiro - Nuclear + Physical (Mafreidyne is his only Magic Attack)  
> Katsuya - Nuclear + Almighty + Physical (Justice Shot and Triple Shot are his non-Magic attacks)  
> Kasumi - Wild Card ability (Any skills upon her behalf)
> 
> For the people who will be featured in this chapter:
> 
> Maya - Ice + Healing (She possess one Almighty attack: Crescent Moon)  
> Sho - Curse + Physical (Abyssal Wings is a unique attack exclusive for him)
> 
> Also, I know this is an odd take from my usual writing since the usual tags are not set up. So I should add more to catch new eyes.
> 
> Regardless, let's get it on...

_**November 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Skies of Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0101 hours** _

Katsuya and Shinjiro pilot the helicopter the former used while Eido and Kasumi relaxed on their seats. Shinjiro then looked back at Kasumi, who suddenly transfigured back to a civilian attire: a black hooded coat covering her gray turtleneck raglan blouse, black slacks, and 3-inch heeled stilettos. She is currently armed with a bow and arrow, but according to her, most of her weapons are located in an abandoned village.

"Hey, you sure about your mission and all that shit?" Shinjiro asked Kasumi.

"Yes, I'm certain and confident about this." She replied determined.

Katsuya then spots the abandoned village and signals Shinjiro to land the chopper for a bit.

"Hey, how did you come all the way to Nagasaki if you were this far from the place?" Eido questioned her.

"I'm not allowed to have a break from my training?" Kasumi glared at the corporal. Although she is training alone, she isn't entirely fine with the idea of isolation.

"Take it easy, alright? Was being friendly here."

As soon as the chopper alighted, Kasumi ran to the cabin and grabbed her weapons. She then brought her motorcycle out, which surprises Katsuya and Eido.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shinjiro groaned as Katsuya helped Kasumi in placing the motorcycle INSIDE the helicopter.

"You sure this won't fall off?" Eido asked cautiously.

"Trust me: if it didn't fall off during my runs, it won't fall off from a helicopter."

**"Easy for you to say, Yoshizawa."**

"Hush it, Makoto." She spoke to Johanna, making Eido more confused.

"I so gotta take some meds when we arrive back to base." He muttered, which Katsuya heard him.

"Sorry, my boy, but we're heading somewhere else."

"Seriously?"

Shinjiro can only grunt in annoyance as he figures out where they're going.

_**Location: Fire Frontier HQ, Kobe, Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0300 hours** _

The team arrives back to the headquarters of Fire Frontier, a paramilitary firm co-owned by the Japanese government. Its primary function is to serve as a first responder to natural disasters, wars, and pandemics. In this case, they are handling a situation that is beyond aid and attack.

Several officials and soldiers saluted Katsuya as he marched first after parking the helicopter in the air strip. Kasumi, on the other hand, revved the motorcycle and went ahead to park her motorcycle in the headquarter's actual parking lot.

"Sheesh, this chick is gonna be the death of me." Shinjiro began complaining while Katsuya eyed him.

"Cheer up, you idiot. I'm sure she's more than she actually is."

Eido then brought up something he found unusual. "Hey, uh, remember that she used Kamo Susano-o when fighting the demonized Yamato-no-Orochi? Then she suddenly talked to someone named Makoto?"

Katsuya then realized what Eido meant. "I get what you mean, Corporal Hasashi. Even I find it strange for a mentally-ill person to be capable of fighting something like that."

Shinjiro facepalmed and turned around. "You guys are a bunch of idiots, huh?"

"Major Aragaki?"

"Sir?"

Shinjiro then crossed his arms as he leaned by the wall and pulled out a coin. "She has what my friends say the 'Wild Card' ability."

"Wild Card ability? Care to explain to us about that?" Katsuya demanded.

Shinjiro then began to fiddle with the coin. "Years ago, one of us awakened to a Persona but it suddenly changed into another. Days later, we found out that this person was capable of wielding multiple Personas to turn the tide of the fight."

"Multiple Personas?" Katsuya repeated.

"Yeah. One minute you're with a Persona that represents your true ass, and the next minute you can be another ass for all anyone cares."

"Is that something like multiple personality disorder?" Eido asked.

"Nope. Nothin' like that."

A man then approaches the boys as he finishes his call with someone.

"Major Aragaki. Agent Suou. Corporal Hasashi."

"Kinota-san. What are you doing here?" Katsuya started.

"Well, considering how last night's attack in Nagasaki is being broadcasted and the locals are being interviewed...." Kinota fixed his necktie. "We got a serious situation in our hands."

The men then follow Kinota as they reach an elevator. Upon entering the elevator, Kinota debriefed them about what he knows so far.

"The United Nations is currently holding an emergency meeting in regards to the sudden return of the Shadows. It has been quite a busy world when they didn't exist at all."

"Does the government know what caused this?"

"I'm afraid I do not know as well, Suou-san."

"Well, that smarts."

"Regarding their appearance back in late February, it all happened when Iwatodai was rocked to the core. The first responders were immediately killed by a series of monstrous beings."

"Any word from Akihiko Sanada there?"

"We lost communication with Sanada. Last transmission of his was that he was going after Mitsuru Kirijo, who also went off the grid."

Shinjiro groaned in annoyance. "Damn those two if they're up for some against-the-wall fucking in the middle of a crisis."

"I don't think that's the case. Since they went missing, we sent Naoto Shirogane and Souji Seta in investigate."

The elevator opens to a very busy command room, where some government officials and military heads are waiting for them. Upon entry, they were greeted by the men and women inside and began a meeting.

"Thank you for coming." Kinota began to talk. "As I was in the elevator with Major Aragaki and Agent Suou, we have discussed about how this phenomenon began in order to give them a clearer understanding."

Everyone nodded as Kinota continued debriefing them.

"Shirogane and Seta gave us reports that involved Masayoshi Shido, and that alone rang alarms on our heads. However, during the investigation, Seta went missing and Shirogane was found dead in Osaka. Her corpse was riddled with bullets, but the monsters mangled with her body before our men found her."

Everyone then looked uneasy.

"In Shirogane's notebook lies something called the Sacrificial Lamb Project, which is described as a discontinued Kirijo project."

One of the officials then spoke up. "What is that Sacrificial Lamb about?"

As if right on cue, Kasumi barges into the conference room and answered her question.

"The Sacrificial Lamb Project is a device that absorbs the powers of Persona users and turns them into an energy source that can seal the barrier between this world and the Shadow world. Souji Seta's disappearance was the result of this, and it was all at the hands of Kenzo Manahashi when he set hell onto this country."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" A general asked.

"Kasumi Yoshizawa. Former gymnastics prodigy and high school student. And currently, the woman who plans on undoing all of this."

The conference room was filled with obnoxious laughter as they do not believe in her. She suddenly summons all her Personas to stand behind the officials and military heads.

" **I am thou, thou art I... do not dare mock our cause that shall serve as your salvation."**

**"Yeah, dipshits! Learn how to respect this woman!"**

**"Even the generals here can be intimidated by your bulkiness, Taisei."**

**"Can we all just settle down and remain civilized?"**

**"Nothing's civilized, Anat."**

**"Yeah! Fuck being civilized and all that crap!"**

**"You're literally a giant ball, Prometheus."**

**"Hey, what was that again towards our dear Kasumi?"**

**"Would you rather I be like this? Or this? OR-"**

Kasumi clears her throat and signals the other Personas to behave as Persephone floats behind her.

**"Please do listen to her. This is a very urgent matter for everyone else present in this room."**

"Thank you, Sumire." Kasumi looked at the soul that represent her soul and the soul of her dead twin.

"Hey, in case you shitheads forgot, this was the girl Engineer Fuuka Yamagishi promised us." Shinjiro barked.

"Please continue, Yoshizawa-san." Katsuya gestured.

"Now where was I? Oh yes." Kasumi then pulls out her old notebook and tossed it to the table. Prometheus Picaro then scans it and displays the contents in holographic form.

"The Lamb is designed to absorb 3 - 15 Persona users in order to seal the barrier. The survival rate is 10% or less, so any Persona user being locked into the crucifixes will not only lose their powers but may die in the middle of the extraction process."

The official next to Astarte Picaro raised his hand and asked. "What exactly was Manahashi's goal here?"

Prometheus Picaro then gave a footage of the Metaverse pits that spawned in Earth X. Everyone stared at the pits, unknowing that Kasumi is showing them stuff from another world.

"This happens. A chaotic wasteland filled with numerous entry points for shadows to show up at any time at their volition. We wouldn't want more of those to happen now, right?"

The officials shook their heads, meaning they agreed with her.

"So what is this new mission of yours, Miss Yoshizawa?"

"Prometheus."

**"On it!"**

Arsene Picaro and Loki Picaro can only chuckled ominously as they began scaring some of the people around. Prometheus Picaro then flashes a new set of holographs.

"This is Jose's Star. It is said to have powers that grants a wish that comes straight from the heart. Anything like wishing for a pizza or a new car will not work, but wishing for world hunger to end or something endearing and thoughtful for the person who gets to possess the star will come true."

Everyone then huddled to make a discussion. Katsuya then looked at Kasumi's Personas in annoyance.

"It was quite unnecessary for you to summon them, you know?"

"What else can I do to convince them?"

"By the way... how were you granted the access to multiple Personas?"

"Curious, Suou-san?"

"Of course." Katsuya replied eagerly.

"Well, a golden butterfly flew by me and told me I have the potential. I went along with it until I met the true self of that butterfly." Kasumi summarized.

"Philemon."

"Yeah! Do you know him?"

Katsuya remained quiet for a while. Shinjiro pressured him to answer her.

"He... worked with my younger brother years ago. In a quest to save everyone from getting killed a being named Nyarlathotep." He pulled out his brother's lighter. "We lost the world and the ones defending it died. He and I were the only survivors of the attack when Philemon showed up. He granted us two options: he challenges Nyarlathotep and saves the world, but dies in the process... Or go back in time and undo everything, but making Nyarlathotep more powerful in the middle of changing things for the better."

"So he picked the first." Kasumi guessed.

"Y-Yeah..." Katsuya then began messing with the lighter as the officials and generals finished the huddle.

"Okay, Miss Yoshizawa. As board member of the Fire Frontier, I nominate the approval of your mission to save this world."

Everyone else agreed. Kinota then smiled and walked up to her.

"Would you mind calling your friends back? Some look like they want to pee out of fear."

Kasumi gave an amused smile and called everyone back.

**"Are you certain that the star is located in a remote area?"**

"Yes, Persephone. I am certain."

"So..." Kinota extended his hand. "We will be glad to work with you, Yoshizawa-chan."

Kasumi shook his hand and looked at him sternly. "I won't let you all down!"

"Excellent!" Kinota said in joy. "Now for your team in the mission, they will be composed of-"

"Persona users only." Kasumi cuts him off. "I can't risk any lives if they are too incapable of combating these things."

The officials and generals huddled again as Kinota felt the confusion.

"Are you serious about this?" Shinjiro hissed at Kasumi.

"You saw how traumatized Eido is. I can't bring any mortal with us." Kasumi warned him as the painful memory of someone dying returns to haunt her.

One of the officials then turned around and announced. "Okay, but we will only grant you two Persona users."

"Fair enough."

Katsuya spoke up. "I'll contact Maya. I'm also sure you ladies and gents want photographic evidence, yes?"

"Maya Amano? Like, the freelance journalist?" Kinota double-checked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Don't be fooled by her looks, everyone. She can pack a punch." Katsuya said with pride.

"Understood. So, we have Maya Amano as the documentary head. Who will the Persona users be?"

Kasumi then looked at Shinjiro and Katsuya. "I believe we already have two Persona users with us."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My apologies, everyone. But if I recall things correctly, you only know Aragaki-san as a Persona user."

Everyone then stared at Kasumi as she continued.

"What if I told Suou-san is one as well?"

Everyone except Kinota whipped their heads towards Katsuya, who was cleaning his glasses.

"Katsuya-san?"

"Yes, Kinota-san. I am one as well. No need to grill me about it." He bellowed as everyone went back at ease.

"Well, we now have one more slot."

Kasumi then gave an eerie grin. "Does anyone know where Sho Minazuki is?"

Four hours later, a military transport arrives outside Fire Frontier HQ and drags a bag containing a fidgeting body with a muffled voice. Upon arriving in the war room, the men remove the bag as a red-haired man with a cross on his face jabs them as he stood up.

"You son of a bitch!"

The soldiers immediately aim their guns only for Shinjiro to order them to lower their guns. Sho then turned to look at the grumpy man.

"You're the one barking orders at these mutts?" Sho growled.

"I don't like working with you more than you don't like working with us. But you were here under special orders."

"From who?"

"From me."

Everyone then turned to see Kasumi donning her Phantom Thief outfit again. Once again, Katsuya catches Eido ogling at her but groans in defeat when everyone else stared at her legs.

"Hell-o, mama!" Sho whistled, earning a smack to the head by Shinjiro.

"Sho Minazuki, my name is Kasumi Yoshizawa. I heard you like to slice and dice stuff with your Persona, Tsukiyomi."

"Howdja-"

Shinjiro cuts him off. "Don't ask."

Kinota then appears wearing a red flak vest. "Alright, everyone! I want every member of this organization working on the clock in providing defensive rotations all over major cities in Japan. Some units will be deployed to smaller towns and villages, but keep in mind that we are doing this to protect our world from these creatures. Are we clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Everyone began to scramble around as the group and Sho head upward to the heliport. Kinota then began giving the group a short debrief.

"4 Persona users, 14 soldiers, Miss Amano, and I will be consisting the team on this important mission. Failure is not an option, but this is a do-or-die mission that we cannot be sidetracked with."

The elevators open, letting the group march to the choppers where a woman with shoulder length hair is waiting for them.

"Tsuga Kinota. An honor to meet you." Maya extends her hand.

"Maya Amano. I'm pleased to finally meet the woman who is ready to risk life and limb for a huge scoop." Kinota shakes her hand.

"Well, the involvement of a 'star that can undo this hell' will certainly be a scoop." She then looked at Katsuya, who was once again meddling with the lighter.

"Katsuya-san."

"Maya."

"... how've you been?"

"... Managing."

"Damnit, had I known it be a lover's reunion... I would have gagged myself in the restrooms instead!"

The two were interrupted by Sho, who was pushed by Eido. Kasumi walks up to Maya.

"Maya Amano, yes?"

"I didn't expect Kasumi Yoshizawa to actually be involved in this mission." She said with a smirk.

"She's the one running this operation." Katsuya said blankly.

"What?!"

Kasumi gave a smug grin to Maya, who was still baffled.

"Hey, you three! Hurry it up!" Shinjiro angrily called them out.

Katsuya, Maya, and Shinjiro are in one helicopter while Eido, Sho, Kasumi, and Kinota are in another. The two helicopters then dust off to the place Kasumi would lead them to.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Kaitou Ruins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is established and en route to the Kaitou Ruins, where Kasumi believes the Star is located.
> 
> As for the Arcana set-up, I am fully aware that Maya, Sho, and Shinjiro all represent the same one: The Moon. Let's just say this...
> 
> Sho - Blood Red Moon  
> Maya - Crescent Moon  
> Shinjiro - Pitch Black Moon  
> ??? - Full Moon
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Into The Darkness"!


	3. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi forges an alliance with Katsuya and Shinjiro while recruiting Sho and Maya in her quest to find the star. Fire Frontier head honcho Kinota and Corporal Hasashi tag along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I forgot to tell y'all this, but Kasumi's official loadout for this story will be a Kar98 and her spear chains. Shinjiro will receive a shotgun in addition to his axe while Maya will resort to the AK47 assault rifle that she will be using in this story. Katsuya wields twin G18s with extended mags while Sho now uses double machetes (since his swords are still technically confiscated).
> 
> As for the bow and arrow of Kasumi's.... someone else will use it.
> 
> Now let's go!

_**November 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: 10 kilometers SE of Kaitou Ruins, Northwestern Japan  
Time: 1010 hours** _

_I told him no non-Persona users!_ Kasumi hisses internally as she uses her binoculars to spot the ruins. Eido takes the chance to interact with her nicely.

"So what makes ya think the Star is in Kaitou Ruins?" He asked her over the rotor's noise.

"Remember the abandoned village where we got my stuff? There used to be a weird shaman who told me about the star. Then one evening, Philemon confirmed the location as he told me to be careful."

"So... this Philemon guy...."

"Katsuya-san knows him." Kasumi said, now addressing Katsuya as if he is an equal.

"Alright." Eido backed off, still confused about this.

Kinota then asked the pilot for their ETA, but before the pilot can answer, the two helicopters are attacked by a murder of Seth Shadows.

"Aw, fuck." Eido muttered as Shinjiro yelled over the radio.

_"Bank away, bank away!"_

The two choppers evaded the sudden spring of the Shadows, but are now at their mercy as they began flying away from them.

In the first helicopter, Shiniro fires his shotgun at the Seth's head while the other soldiers unload lead at the wings.

"Ah, shit! We got dragons chasing us now!?" Katsuya barked as he held on tight.

"Hey! I need a clear shot of the dragons!" Maya told the pilot.

"We can get your shots when those things don't eat us!" he barked in response.

_"Keep doing evasive maneuvers!"_ Kasumi ordered.

Meanwhile, in the second helicopter, Kasumi slices the rope tying Sho's wrists.

"Ready to unleash hell?" She gave a smirk.

"Though you'd never ask." Sho returned with a devilish toothy grin as he grabs the machetes under the seats. "Alright, dipshits! Time to see what we're made of!"

Kasumi and Sho then jump out of the helicopter and summoned their Personas.

"Astarte Picaro!"

"Tsukiyomi!"

Kasumi slides down Astarte Picaro's giant skull thorax while Sho used Tsukiyomi as a parachute.

"Call their attention!" Kasumi ordered as Astarte Picaro used Mapsiodyne to hit the demonic wyverns. Sho then attempts to use Abyssal Wings, but it was deemed ineffective.

_"Whatever you are doing, Yoshizawa-san, keep doing it!"_ Kinota radioed.

"Hey! I'm helping too!" Sho growled as he used Vorpal Blade onto the Shadows.

The Shadows then were alerted and diverted their attention to the two down below. Shinjiro then ordered the helicopters to head straight for the ruins.

"Wait! What about Yoshizawa and Minazuki?!" Maya reminded them. Shinjiro looked at the two and said something she wished she didn't hear.

"They'll be fine. They know which way to go, anyway."

As the helicopters draw near the ruins, they then see how desolated the place is. Skeletons were still present while numerous materials remained ashed and tarnished as the rubble and wood around them decay and deteriorate.

"Holy shit." Eido blurted out.

"I heard that this was a tragic place, but to think that it'd be this eerie as well." Maya mumbled.

After landing the helicopters, they get jumpscared by the Seth as it crashed onto the rubble. They then turn to Sho and Kasumi, who managed to use the dragon as their ride.

"WHOO! That was fucking awesome!" Sho cheered as Kasumi wiped off the dust on her clothes.

"Just what the hell were ya thinking?" Shinjiro growled at the two. "You would have gotten us killed!"

"Better than walking, Aragaki-san. Besides," Kasumi turned and gave the most smug answer she can give to them. "You all wouldn't be alive had it been for me."

Katsuya sighed deeply while Maya looked at Shinjiro, who was close to losing his temper despite his deadpan expression. The group then splits up and investigates the ruins for the star. Roughly 20 minutes later, the group reconvened to find nothing.

"Argh, we didn't find anything!" Eido groaned in irritation.

"I hate to break it to you all, but unless someone came here before us..."

Katsuya cuts off Maya's deduction. "Please don't say anything that would anger the group further."

Maya scoffed and started taking photographs of the ruins when she noticed a snake crawling onto an eye socket of a skull.

"Damn... this is freaky." The moment she took the photo, the skull turned its head. Maya screamed as more skulls emerge from their hiding spots.

"What the hell!?" Shinjiro growled.

The Loa Shadows then unleash Mamudoon onto the group, but Katsuya immediately gathered a couple of soldiers, Shinjiro, Kinota, and Maya while Sho shielded Eido from the insta-kill attack.

"Holy shit...." Kinota murmured as he witnessed some of his men turn inside out before turning into dust

"Mudo spells?! Not good!" Shinjiro said as he looked for Kasumi, who isn't around. "Where the hell is Yoshizawa!?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't see her either!" Maya jabbed her finger at Shinjiro.

In a flash, the Loa were eliminated before anyone can retaliate. The group then sees Kasumi returning with a scroll.

**"I think we're a bit too late."**

"I know, Persephone." Kasumi sighed as Shinjiro marched up to her before Kinota and Katsuya blocked him from going further.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"None of you gave the order to reconvene." Kasumi sneered as Katsuya grabbed the scroll from her hand and inspected it.

"A map?" He blew off the dust and sees its contents before laying it down on the ground. "It's a map!"

Everyone gathered and looked at the map, which displays the ruins and its surrounding grounds.

"Maya, can you read maps?" Katsuya asked the journalist.

"Y-Yeah." She crouches down and began tracing her finger at their current location. "This is where we are. By the old village square. Apparently, we came from the southeastern side of the ruins, so we went past its fishing lake. On the northwestern side is a small temple where they worship the sun goddess Amaterasu. On the southwestern side is a huge orchard for their apple harvest. On the far end of the north side is a cave, which I think is where the star should be located."

Kasumi then crouched down as well and studied the map. "Considering I was late to save some of the soldiers, it will be best if a few will stay behind and watch the helicopters. Katsuya-san, will you and Kinota-san stay behind and stay on guard?"

Kinota looked at Katsuya, who nods his head. "Alright then. Though I hope there won't be any dragons flying on broad daylight this time."

"Aragaki-san, you can take around three men with you and see if the star is in the temple."

"But Maya just said-"

"I know. But there's a possibility that the star may be hidden in the temple due to its value." Kasumi interrupted him from explaining.

Shinjiro began to doubt Kasumi, but he then thought of the chance he might find it while the group is still heading for the cave.

"Alright then. You're heading far, anyway." He then looked at Sho. "You! Mind if you can check the orchard for any clues?"

"And nab me some apples? No problem-o!" Sho then ran off as two soldiers followed him. Shinjiro then leads three soldiers to check the temple while Kasumi orders Maya, Eido, and two others to join her.

"You sure they'll be okay?" Kinota whispered to Katsuya.

"They will. I'm sure of it." Katsuya replied as he noticed the cumulonimbi forming in the sky. "Let's hope they make it before we get hit with cats and dogs."

_**Location: Kaitou Temple, 2 kilometers NW of the ruins** _

Shinjiro and his men arrive in the temple, where it is giving off an eerie vibe. He then looked around for any signs of Shadows before marching forward.

"Sir, Kinota-san just gave a word regarding our movements. He said we should hurry up due to getting caught by the thunderstorm."

"On it."

Shinjiro then attempts to open the door only for it to not budge.

"Shit. Everyone, stay back!" He then pulls out the Evoker and fires his head to summon Castor. "MEGATON RAID!"

The Persona then smashes through the door to see more skeletons inside. Calling Castor back, Shinjiro warns his men to be careful in their investigation. While searching the temple, Shinjiro stumbles upon a small diary from one of the corpses and pulls it out. He then reads a page that was covered in very dry blood, but is angered when the next page was blank.

"A fucking cliffhanger? Seriously?"

He then heard his subordinate call him out to the back area. They then find a young boy sitting down in the grass.

"Badger 0-1, we found a kid behind the temple. Over."

_"Piston 0-1, we got your message. Bring him here. Over."_

Shinjiro then approaches the boy. "Hey, kid."

The boy turns around and creeps out the soldiers. His large yellow irises stared blankly towards Shinjiro as he stood up and fixed his white robe.

"Yes, mister?"

_**Location: 5 kilometers N of the ruins** _

Kasumi, Maya, Eido, and two soldiers arrive outside the cave, which is hidden well behind a waterfall. Eido then dipped his hands to see if there's anything fishy with the water, then confirms that it's clear to swim across. While the soldiers swam across the small lake to reach the other side, Kasumi summons them back to shore.

"What is it?" Eido asked as he dried himself up.

Kasumi smirked after the last soldier got back up. "Kamo Susano-o!"

In an instant, the lake and waterfall froze. Astonished, Maya then leads the way while Kasumi remained behind everyone.

"Persephone!"

Her Persona switched and began to unleash a trail of Kougaon to give the group light as they went forward. As they went deeper, they discovered an ancient ritual ground where Maya began taking photos.

"Interesting." She muttered under her breath.

One of the soldiers then approaches the grounds, but is unaware of the being above them. Kasumi then tells everyone to keep moving, but was too late when she noticed the soldier entering. A few moments later, the group encounters a problem when they reached a broken bridge.

"Something wrong?" Kasumi noticed them stop.

"We got a problem." Maya then pointed at the bridge.

"Shit." Kasumi cursed. "We can't go any further from that path. So we gotta look for another way."

The team then detours back to where they came, but not before the second soldier checked the bottom of the chasm below the bridge.

The group arrives again at the ritual ground and decides to go that way. But only then did Eido notice the missing teammates.

"What the hell? Where'd Aoki and Hisoka go?"

Maya and Kasumi then turned around and found no one trailing behind them.

"Akira."

**"You called, my dear?"**

Maya and Eido gawk in awe at the sight of Arsene Picaro, the winged beast with a top hat and a devilish smile.

"Head back to our trail and be on the lookout for Aoki and Hisoka."

**"Gotcha."**

Arsene Picaro then flies back into the dark caverns as the group then scour the place.

Back in the surface, Kinota and Katsuya then see Shinjiro and his men return with the boy.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here all alone?" Kinota bent down and spoke to the boy.

"I'm sensing something horrifying..." The boy ominously worded.

The clouds above them got darker and the wind got stronger. As soon as everyone lost their focus on the boy, they began contacting Sho's team and Kasumi's team to return back to the choppers. Katsuya then noticed the empty space between Kinota and where the boy used to be.

"Hey! Where'd he go?"

"Huh? Kinota, where's the boy?"

Kinota then looked back and saw nothing. "Shit, this is bad."

One of Shinjiro's men then informed them, "We're not getting anything from Yoshizawa!"

"They must be deep in the caverns." Shinjiro then hears gunfire coming from the southwest. "Get ready..."

The group then readied themselves for a fight.

Back in the caves, Maya and Kasumi examined the place while Eido looked for a passageway out.

"Damnit, There's nothing in this place." Maya huffed as Kasumi sighed.

"Maybe the others found the star and we're just lounging around in this hellhole." Eido hissed until he felt a draft. "Hmm? Hey, ladies! I think I found something!"

Maya and Kasumi then help him out in pushing the boulder away and discovering a small passageway. Eido then stepped forward.

"I'll go have a look around. Gonna make sure nothing is down here to kill us." He spoke.

Maya then looked around before staring at Eido. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Eido then flashed a cocky grin. "Relax. I'm not gonna leave you in an evil, empty, Eido-less world."

Kasumi rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay."

Eido then enters the passageway and takes point. After checking the coast is clear, he attempts to return to them only for a rock slide to close the passageway and trapping Eido inside.

"Corporal!"

_"Damnit! What happened?!"_

Arsene Picaro then returns to Kasumi with a dire warning.

**"We're not alone in this cavern."**

Suddenly, a dead body falls from the ceiling of the cavern. Maya begins to panic while Eido can only do nothing but hear their end.

_"What's going on?!"_

Monstrous cackles are then heard from above as Kasumi and Maya looked up to see a gang of Ongyo-ki jumping down and backing them to a corner.

"Corporal Hasashi, be glad you aren't out here...."

In the surface, Katsuya and company opens fire at the group of Moloch rushing towards them while Sho deals with the incoming Nue horde.

In the caves, Kasumi and Maya are going to fight Ongyo-Ki while Eido is trapped.

They didn't just enter a forgotten village....

.... They've entered an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bloodbath begins....
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Massacre of a Thousand Souls", where it's 11 (since Eido is trapped) vs. 1000 Shadows in the middle of a thunderstorm.....


	4. Massacre of a Thousand Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and co. arrive in Kaitou Ruins, but end up entering an ambush set up by rogue Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> I know that this sequel isn't well-received yet, but it will be soon once I add more tags and probably flow this story by going into the important parts and whatnot. But rest assured there will be some light moments for the crew to relax.
> 
> Now, on to the story!

_**November 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kaitou Ruins, Earth XX  
Time: 1119 hours** _

"OPEN FIRE!"

Shinjiro yelled as everyone present began firing at the incoming Moloch horde. He and Katsuya then summon their Personas and went all out in their attacks.

"CASTOR! Heat Wave!"

"HYPERION! Mafreidyne!"

Outside of the orchard, a few soldiers and Sho make a run for the rendezvous point as they have a Nue horde converging onto their location. However, Sho suddenly stops and turns to the Nue with a devilish grin.

"Ready for war, you shitheads?" Sho called for their affirmation. No one answered, completely upsetting him. "Ugh, whatever. TSUKIYOMI!"

The Moon God of Japan then manifested behind him and unleashed Vorpal Blade to slice them up. He began taunting the Shadows as he suddenly has a change of tone and demeanor.

"You think you can defeat me, you quivering swine?"

The soldiers then ran back to Shinjiro's spot while Sho continued to deal with the Nue. After wiping out the first wave, Sho runs back to the point where he now assists the group by unleashing Abyssal Wings.

"It's SHO-TIME!" He roared as the Moloch turned into ash. Kinota then looked behind them to where the cave is located.

"Shit, we got company!" He alerted the group as they noticed a horde of Biyarkee and Hastur pop out of nowhere.

"What the fuck are those!?" Shinjiro growled while Katsuya studied their incoming foes.

"Something about them seems off....." He muttered as a soldier rushes forward and launches a grenade onto one of them. The grenade explodes upon impact, but this pissed off one of the Hastur and it immediately uses Abyssal Eye to kill the soldier.

"We got more of them here as well!" Sho warned them as another wave is on its way to their spot.

"If our helicopters break, we won't be able to escape back to HQ...." Kinota muttered.

Shinjiro then looked around and grinned. "Let's wipe them out then."

Sho crosses his machetes. "50,000 yen says only the Persona users will survive this shit."

Katsuya then bets against Sho. "Add an extra 5,000 yen if Kinota-san here is lucky."

"You're on, sideburns! Tsukiyomi!"

"Hyperion!"

"Castor!"

_**Location: Cavern 5 km N of Kaitou Ruins** _

The Ongyo-Ki corner Maya and Kasumi as the latter holds onto her mask and calls out a name.

"HECATE PICARO! Maragidyne!"

The Persona once owned by Ann Takamaki appeared and unleashed fire onto the Shadows. Although a handful were damaged and hit with a burning effect, the rest dodged it and landed onto the ground.

"Shit!"

_"Hey, ladies! What's going on out there?"_

On the other side of the boulders, Eido attempted to push them away while he continued asking the girls.

"Come on! Remember that I told you I wouldn't leave you in an evil, empty, Eido-less world? You two are clearly in the middle of that world!"

_"Are you fucking flirting with us despite the situation we're in!?"_ Kasumi yelled as she called back Hecate Picaro and summoned Mercurius Picaro.

As Kasumi continued unleashing her attacks onto the Ongyo-ki, Maya attempted to push off a few boulders to free Eido.

"Corporal Hasashi, you wouldn't have any explosives there. Do you?" She grunted after pushing one out of ten big boulders out of the way.

_"No, they were with Aoki."_

Maya turned around to the body that just fell down and searched for the explosives. She then finds only three dynamite sticks and pouted.

"THREE ONLY?!" She sighed before two Ongyo-ki crashed in front of her and flattened the dead body. "Eep!"

"Amano-san!" Kasumi hissed as she then summons Persephone.

"Persephone!"

**"What can I do?"**

"... you know what it is."

**"Kasumi...."** Persephone, being the sole combination of Kasumi and Sumire's souls, warily gave her a hint of warning in her tone.

"Just do it!"

**"As you wish."**

Persephone then buffs Kasumi up with Survivor's Guilt and giving her a resistance to Physical attacks. Kasumi laughed maniacally as she then tosses her spear chain on one of the Shadows and violently ripped its head off.

"Come and get me!" She taunted as the Shadows then charge onto her. Maya then places the three dynamite onto what she hoped were the weak points of the rock barrier.

As the Ongyo-ki swung their large anchors in landing a hit, Kasumi can only either evade the attack or take the hit as she uses Makougaon onto them. As if it weren't enough, she switches to Hecate Picaro again for Concentrate, then to Astarte Picaro for Heat Riser, and then back to Persephone to unload a barrage of Shining Arrows onto the Shadows.

"Yoshizawa!" Maya called out. "We need something to light the dynamite up!"

Kasumi then felt a familiar aura in Maya. _She's a Persona user as well?_

"Tag me!" She reaches out her hand. Maya tags her as she then felt a strong power erupting.

"Alright. My turn... **Artemis!** "

A metallic woman of bluish purple and gray color appear in front of her and releases Diamond Dust onto the Ongyo-ki, freezing them in the process. After Kasumi lights up the dynamite with a little flame, she tackles Maya to the ground.

"Get down!"

_"Wait, what?"_

The explosion rocked the area and killed the Ongyo-ki in the ricochet of rocks. The girls then looked up to see that they have successfully killed their attackers. Eido then runs to them and helps them up.

"You ladies alright?"

Maya nods, but Kasumi just laughed eeriely.

"Uh, Yoshizawa-san?"

"More...."

Maya then backed off and went on the check the passageway.

"You didn't check for anything down there?" She asked the soldier.

"Hey, I wanted you two coming along. If anything, I don't wanna end up like our pals here." Eido pointed at Aoki's corpse. Maya sighed and went in the passageway as Eido calmed Kasumi down.

Back in the surface, Sho was getting really angry as the Hastur kept dodging his Vorpal Blade attack while Katsuya accurately hits the Biyarkee with his Justice Shots.

"Losing your skills, thug?" Katsuya attempted to insult Sho as means of making him fight harder against the Shadows.

"Pfft! That was just a warm-up!" Sho scowled as he is then left to use Abyssal Wings. "Eat this!"

Shinjiro then ran out of shotgun shells as he is left with no choice but to use Castor again. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his head as Castor suddenly went wild.

"Major Aragaki!" Kinota ran to his side as he noticed Castor. "Your Persona..."

"Fuck, I need my meds!" He ordered Kinota to run to the chopper and grab the medicine for him. Katsuya notices Castor as well and accompanies Kinota in retrieving the medications.

"Covering fire!" The soldiers did all they could until they hear a dragon's roar.

"Another one of those flying fucks?!" Sho growled as the beast emerged from the treeline east of their location.

"What the hell?" Katsuya muttered as he told Kinota to hurry up. He then opens fire at the dragon, but it repelled his bullets and injures him heavily.

"Gah!"

"Agent Suou!"

Sho runs up and fires the Abyssal Wings, only for it to resist. "Shit!"

The dragon then grabs one of the helicopters and throws it onto the soldiers, killing all but one of them. The surviving soldier then tosses a smoke grenade for Shinjiro, Katsuya, Kinota, and Sho to retreat back to the temple. The dragon then fights the rogue Castor and damages it with its heavy Physical attacks, hurting Shinjiro in the process.

Descending down the passageway, Kasumi, Maya, and Eido carefully make their way to the bottom. Eido kept his sub-machine gun ready in case of any Shadows upon reaching the bottom.

"Clear!" He called the girls and made his way forward, but fails to notice a powerful Hastur that immediately whips him to the cave walls. Maya and Kasumi turn to fight back, but the Hastur takes down Maya before she could summon Artemis while Kasumi unleashes a Kougaon.

"Alright, guys! All-Out Att-" She then scratched her head in embarrassment after realizing that she is still the sole survivor of the Phantom Thieves. "Right."

She then summons Loki Picaro. **"Oh, Yoshizawa?""**

"Slaughter 'im!"

Loki Picaro laughed maniacally as he sends down a Laevateinn attack to slice the Shadow in half. Maya then recovers and approaches her.

"Sorry for asking at a time like this, but how come you have multiple Personas?"

Groaning as he is standing up, Eido then informs Maya that Katsuya told him about Kasumi's Wild Card ability.

"Oh. Well, at least that's a good thing!" Maya cheered herself up. "Come on."

Kasumi summons both Arsene Picaro and Persephone to keep watch on both the front and their backs, respectively. Meanwhile, she calls Prometheus Picaro for a radar to indicate the star's location.

**"I'm detecting a strong power behind that-"**

"Rock wall again!?" Eido's complaint finished what Prometheus Picaro was about to say. Kasumi and Maya then approaches the rock wall and checks its sturdiness.

"Looks alright to break. Artemis!"

Maya then summons her Persona, making Eido drop his jaw. "Even you!?"

"Hey, at least you're helping, Corporal. I am technically incapable of firing a gun." She reassured him as she uses Bufudyne on the wall before Kasumi takes aim with her Kar98.

"Ka-boom."

The wall shatters as they see a glowing fragment installed onto a groove. Kasumi then expressed her frustration and pulled her hair.

"GODDAMNIT! A fragment!? Philemon, why didn't you say it was a fucking piece of the star! How the hell can I-"

"So you've encountered Philemon?" Maya asked her as the brunette nodded.

"Katsuya-san also knows him. Have you two been teammates before, by any chance?"

Maya bit her lip and shook her head. "I just happen to know someone who knows him."

Eido then approaches the star fragment and studied its indention. "Well, I have a feeling there'll be a trap once we yank this outta its hole. We gotta find something that matches its shape and weight, so let's start breaking the stalactites and stalagmites."

In the temple, Kinota and the surviving soldier tends to both Katsuya's wounds and Shinjiro's sudden headache while Sho stands as the lone warrior against the incoming dragon.

"Alright, you dirty bastard...." Sho readied the machetes. "Come at me."

The dragon then uses Atomic Flare onto Tsukiyomi, staggering him a bit. The winged Persona recovered and used Abyssal Wings again, but to no avail in landing a hit.

"Damnit, stay still!"

Due to the whole battle taking placing during a thunderstorm, lighting suddenly struck the dragon as it gets paralyzed. Katsuya then stood up and beats Sho from dealing damage by summoning Hyperion and using Freidyne to deal technical damage. The moment the dragon fell on its knees, Sho attempts to slash it when a voice from afar warns him.

"That's a Fafnir! Don't use Physical attacks or Curse attacks!"

The men then see Kasumi, Maya, and Eido running towards them as the Phantom Thief then leapt in the air while summoning Saiten Teisei Picaro.

"Wild Thunder!"

The Monkey God began crackling lightning balls all over the place as it electrified the Fafnir, putting it into full paralysis.

"Artemis! Diamond Dust!" Maya then summoned her Persona and froze the electrocuted beast, giving Sho the perfect chance.

"Out of my way!" He summons Tsukiyomi to use Myriad Slashes and shatter it for good.

"About damn time, you showed up!" Shinjiro grunted at them. Before Kasumi can respond, she loses her balance and is caught by Eido before admitting that she is low on stamina.

"We all took a beating." Katsuya said before looking at Maya. "I thought you don't want to use your Persona anymore."

"I... I had no choice." Maya said.

"So mission accomplished?" Kinota glanced at Kasumi, but Eido answered for her.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, Corporal?"

Kasumi pulls out the fragment. "We don't know if someone came here before us or if it is always like this."

Katsuya sighed while Shinjiro growled. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Yeah.... Look." Maya alerted the group as there were more Shadows heading their way through a thick fog from behind the temple.

"How many of these things are there?!" Kasumi yelled as Kinota marched ahead.

"If we can make it in time, we could fly out of here."

"And let the Shadows run rampant? Sorry, Sir, but I propose eliminating them." Katsuya offered. Maya reluctantly expresses her disagreement, but seeing that escaping would mean more civilian casualties...

"I'm in. If it means keeping everyone outside of the ruins safe..." She said.

"Me too." Kasumi joined in.

"Ain't gonna let these shits run happy." Sho grinned.

Shinjiro then tosses a bag of Soma beads to Kasumi and looks at her, Maya, and Sho. "Suit and I are badly wounded. We'll be dusted off to the nearest hospital, so hold out until then."

Kasumi then nods her head as Kinota, the soldier, Shinjiro, Katsuya, and Eido make their way back to the chopper.

"It's showtime!" She shouted her battle cry, all the while annoying Sho. As the three charged, Kasumi and Sho stopped in their tracks while Maya went forward before realizing they stopped.

"What!? Suddenly got cold feet?"

"This is bad...."

"Yeah, legs. Real bad..."

Maya then turned to see the fog clearing up. Ten Reapers appeared and aimed the hand cannons at them.

"Shit." Kasumi, Maya, and Sho cursed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hear the trumpets blare? It won't go until it's over.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Princess of Demolition", and that right there is a good hint.


	5. Princess of Demolition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Fire Frontier crew get into a deadly ambush against 1000 Shadows. With only one helicopter left and Katsuya and Shinjiro are injured, the unlikely trio of Kasumi, Maya, and Sho are left behind to hold their ground and prevent the 10 Reapers from escaping Kaitou Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here!
> 
> So this chapter is another introductory chapter, but at least this time the crew is complete by the end of this chapter.
> 
> For now, let's get it on!

_**November 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shinego Temple, Kaitou Ruins  
Time: 1330 hours** _

"Shit."

Maya, Kasumi, and Sho cursed at the sight of 10 Reapers in the back area of the temple. For Sho and Kasumi, they have encountered the likes of it at some point in their lives. For Maya, this is something new for her.

"What are those things!?" She cried in fear as Kasumi and Sho took point.

"Stay back and use your powers, Amano!" Sho growled at her. "These motherfuckers are deadlier than any Shadow!"

Kasumi then rips off the mask. "Persephone! Shining Arrows!"

Persephone then unleashes Shining Arrows onto the 10 behemoths, but they were unfazed as they fired at them with Ziodyne rounds. Kasumi immediately switches to Saiten Teisei Picaro while Sho and Maya take the hit.

"Ow!"

"Damnit!"

"Ziodyne: DENIED!"

Kasumi taunted them further as she switched to Loki Picaro. After unleashing Megidolaon onto them, she taunted once again.

"It's cute that you think you can win!"

Maya and Sho then witness her use the Call of Chaos and switches to Persephone for Survivor's Guilt. Now looking at the former gymnast going psychotic yet powerful, they witness her using Bold Charge to stagger the Reapers.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"Haha! Now we're talking!" Sho grins as he rushes towards the Reapers and starts slicing one of them.

"Christ, these two are too dangerous to piss off..." Maya muttered as she called out Artemis to freeze some of them with Diamond Dust. However, the Reapers were immune to getting frozen as Artemis then uses a strong Almighty spell.

"Crescent Moon!"

As soon as Kasumi and Sho heard it, the two stepped back and allowed the attack to be used. One out of ten died, frustrating Kasumi.

"Damnit, why won't you fucking die!?" She yells as the combination of Survivor's Guilt and Call of Chaos began to boil in her. She summons Persephone for another round of Survivor's Guilt.

**"Kasumi, no!"**

"Sumire, do it!"

**"Are you nuts?! You can't take them out on your own!"**

"Just do it, damn you!"

Left with no choice, Persephone casts another Survivor's Guilt before being switched for Loki Picaro.

"Call of Chaos again."

**"Are you mad, woman!?"**

"Not you too, Akechi. DO IT!"

**"I worry about you sometimes..."**

The Norse God of Mischief then casts the Call of Chaos onto Kasumi, but this time she takes a gamble and calls out Arsene Picaro for a Taunting Aura.

**"You're joking, right? You've already taunted them enough!"**

"Just do it, Akira!"

**"Fine, but better make your insult worth it!"**

Kasumi grinned even more sinister as she looked at the remaining nine dead in their eyes.

"I'll be pissing on your heads until I get dry!"

Maya and Sho then furrowed their brows in awkwardness.

"Dude, too far."

"Yeah, I agree."

**"I'll just consider it."**

Now full of intense power, Kasumi casts Bold Charge, Laevateinn, and Brave Blade onto some of them while firing Morning Star onto the rest. Pretty soon, she was beginning to lose her energy and nearly collapsed.

"Outta the way, legs! My turn!"

Sho then unleashed Bloodlust onto himself to ensure deadly critical attacks and swiftly sliced off two Reaper heads, but before he could react to the next ones he gets hounded by Freidyne rounds and was blasted back to the temple, destroying the second floor in the process.

"Minazuki!" Maya tried to rush to his aid, but the Reaper's bullet prevented her from moving back. "Aw, come on!"

Kasumi attempts to fight back only for Persephone and Arsene Picaro to hold her back.

**"No! You're in no condition to fight further!"**

**"Kasumi, listen to us if you know what's good for you!"**

Loki Picaro stepped in to alert the group, Personas included.

**"Hate to break it to you simpletons, but I see something writhing around the bodies of the Reapers in the back."**

Kasumi then glanced onto the Reapers' appearances and confirms Loki Picaro's discovery.

"Tentacles? But they look like the ones that came from-"

 **"Azatoth."** All three Personas said as Kasumi readies her rifle.

"If I can land a clean hit with this shot..." Before she could finish, she falls unconscious. Maya then uses Artemis to heal her up.

"Hey! I'm not facing these things alone! Come on!"

Kasumi then wakes up and chuckles. "I was so stupid... I forgot to heal myself."

**"Well, you could have asked me."**

"Sorry, Mercurius." She spoke to the Greek messenger as she pulls the bolt of the rifle. "Amano-san, see if you can find a gun around there."

Maya was confused. "I keep telling you: I'm not capable of using guns!"

"Well, it's that or we die!"

Maya then ran inside the temple to look for a gun left behind by anyone. To her luck, she finds an AK leaning by the stairway and runs back to Kasumi, who has already started shooting.

"Aim for the eyes!"

"You're basing our shots' critical chances by hitting the eyes!?"

"Well, got better ideas!?"

"Hello! Earth to Yoshizawa! They're firing wildly with their eyes closed! What more if they can't see anything?!"

As the girls argued, a Megido shot was launched and knocks the girls back to the temple. Sho wakes up and sees them down on their backs.

"At this rate, we're gonna be skewered by these shits!" He growled.

"We can't give up!" Kasumi cried out as she attempts to use an explosive round.

"Wait, where did you-"

"I stole it."

Maya blinked at Kasumi's total honesty as she aimed the AK.

"I hope I'm doing this right." She murmured.

"Well, we can always run..." Sho, for once, opted the easy way out to staying alive.

The Reapers fire Garudyne rounds and blow the roof off the temple as the trio stood their ground.

"Persephone!"

"Artemis!"

"Tsukiyomi!"

Suddenly, a fourth voice joined in the fight.

"ORPHEUS TELOS!"

The trio then see a female android with a lyre as it strums a Megidolaon spell.

"Anyone summoned that?!" Sho asked the two.

"Obviously not me!" Kasumi glared at him while Maya shrugged.

"Out of my way!" The voice rang again as the three turned around to see its source: a young woman with a short ponytail and hair clips with the letters XXII on the left side of her hair. She then throws a naginata at one of the Reapers before telling her Persona to unleash Blazing Hell.

"What the f- The Reapers are burning!?" Kasumi's eyes lit up in shock. "That never worked with my old crew!"

"The hell!? It won't freeze but it can burn!? What kind of shit is this!?" Maya was now more confused.

"Whatever! This chick is helping us, so let's let her fight!" Sho howled as he ordered Tsukiyomi to throw Abyssal Wings while the mysterious woman switches Orpheus Telos out and transforms her into Black Frost.

"What? Her too!?" Maya was surprised. "Man, I'm already inferior enough for this crap."

"Quit bitching and ice them!" The woman commanded the journalist to use Artemis for the attack. Two Reapers were then eliminated, reducing the number to 6.

"We got six left!" Kasumi then summons Persephone to shower the Reapers with Makougaon while also summoning Anat Picaro for Mafreidyne. The woman grinned in impression.

"A Wild Card as well?"

"Y-Yeah. But I'm pretty much a rook with this."

The woman didn't believe her claim. "Well, for a rook... you sure know how to fight and strategize."

Kasumi then gave a cocky smile. "Show us more of your tricks then."

The woman then switches out Black Frost after his Ice Age spell and turns him into Quetzalcoatl and unleashes a strong Magarudyne attack.

"We knocked the wind out of them!" Sho unintentionally made a pun, earning groans from the girls.

"Seriously, Red? Puns at a time like this?" The woman scowled.

"Hey! Lighten up, will ya?" He defended as the woman switched out Quetzalcoatl and turns him back to Orpheus Telos.

"Everyone, on me!" She lets the three gather around. "Red, I need you to use your strongest Physical attack. Jacket of Hearts, your strongest Magic attack. Leotards, impress me with your best attack."

The group then aligns their attacks as they shouted.

"TSUKIYOMI! VORPAL BLADE!"

"ARTEMIS! CRESCENT MOON!"

"THANATOS! DOORS OF HADES!"

Kasumi heard what the woman said, but went ahead with her attack first.

"PERSEPHONE! MORNING STAR!"

"Three... two... one..."

All of them then shouted the same chant. "OMEGA SPLASH!"

Suddenly, Crescent Moon enveloped the Reapers as they are surrounded by the Doors of Hades as the Morning Star dropped onto them, creating a crater with the Vorpal Blade turning them into dust.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Maya skipped with joy as Kasumi sighed in relief. However...

"That's it!? They just upped and vanished like that!?" Sho was dissatisfied. The woman then pats him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Red. We'll eventually find more."

Sho then backs away from her. "Okay, I didn't tell ya to touch me or whatever. Now who the hell are you!?"

Before she could answer, the sounds of a helicopter can be heard as Kasumi pulls out her old gymnastics ribbon and signals the pilot. After the chopper landed, the pilot was none other than Eido himself.

"Welcome aboard to Air Eido, where the ladies can get a discount in the flight and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Enough flirting, bonehead." Sho then pointed his thumb at their new teammate. "This chick here saved our asses while you posers were busy kissing nurses and shit."

Eido then looked at the woman and tipped his cap. "Welcome aboard, ma'am!"

"Thank you!" She replied as she sat next to Eido. "You don't mind if I pilot this thing with you?"

"Sure."

Kasumi then looked at the woman and asked her again. "You didn't answer Sho's question. Who are you?"

"Kotone. Kotone Shiomi. And honestly, I dunno why I'm alive." She replied. While Maya, Sho, and Eido wondered what she meant, Kasumi stayed quiet as she began running her thoughts.

_So this must be the Makoto Yuki of Earth XX. But why a girl?!_

**_"Even I do not know that answer, Kasumi."_ ** _Arsene Picaro joined her thoughts._

**_"Regardless, we should still not let everyone know your true intention with that star."_ ** _Anat Picaro explained to her._

**_"They will find out sooner or later. We gotta make sure we earn their trust completely."_ ** _Persephone lamented._

_I'm gonna need to talk to Philemon about this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I used the newly-announced official name, Kotone Shiomi, for her. But I am using Minako Arisato for the extra tag due to that name being more popular. Plus, she will be disguising herself a lot so Minako would really suit her (unlike Kasumi's bad disguises. First time reader? Take a look at the prequel of this story and see what I meant with her disguises)
> 
> 2\. She is using Orpheus Telos as her default Persona, but she now possesses the Picaro versions of her former allies' Personas aside from the ones connected to her old social links. (Like how in the prequel, Makoto Yuki took control of a stray Caesar and a confiscated Artemesia until Earth X was saved.)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode, "Recovery and Rehabilitation"!


	6. Recovery and Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi, Maya, and Sho hold off and were nearly defeated by the Reapers until a Wild Card Persona user named Kotone Shiomi saves them. Kasumi then theorizes that Kotone is Makoto's equivalent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, ladies and gents!
> 
> For those who were confused at the last part regarding Kasumi's deduction, Makoto Yuki (a.k.a. P3 MC) exists in Earth X (a.k.a. where Sumire is the surviving twin instead of Kasumi, and the P5 MC is known as Ren Amamiya) whereas Kotone (a.k.a. P3 FeMC) is existent in Earth XX. Because P3 is the only installment where you can switch the genders and alter the events, this was the best logic I can provide as opposed to Manga Name vs. Official Name.
> 
> With that said, let's move on!

_**November 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: 3 miles W of Sapporo, Earth XX  
Time: 1457 hours** _

EIdo and Kotone continue to carefully pilot the chopper as Maya and Sho doze off during the trip. Kasumi, on the other hand, summoned Persephone to talk to her.

"Sumire."

**"Kasumi."**

"We only have a fragment of the star." She sighed.

 **"I know. But we can always trace its other parts."** Persephone said.

"I know. But no way I'm asking Philemon." Kasumi pouted. "Guy would probably give another cryptic hint than giving the location straight up."

Persephone laughs at Kasumi's desperation. **"Don't worry. We'll get them all soon and you'll be A-Okay with this soon enough."**

"Y-Yeah." Kasumi muttered as Persephone returns to her soul.

Eido took notice on Kasumi's conversation and asked. "Was that your Persona you were talking to?"

"Yeah."

Eido remained silent while Kotone decided to talk to her more.

"Sorry if I introduced myself informally." She apologized. "I wanted to be formal when I saw you all in the temple, but because you were in the middle of battling those Reapers, I had no choice."

"How did you find us though? And where did you come from?" Kasumi began asking the big questions.

Kotone furrowed her brows as she tried to remember. "I remember waking up inside a casket. And damn, being buried six feet below the dirt sucked. Good thing I know how to dig out with my bare hands or I would suffocate from the dirt alone."

Kasumi and Eido paid attention as Kotone continued.

"After I rose up, I noticed I was a mile away from Sapporo. I don't know if that's my hometown, but I do have this." She then pulls out a S.E.E.S. Armband, shocking Kasumi.

 _I knew it!_ She exclaimed in her head.

"I asked the groundskeeper about what happened, but he was killed by a Rangda and luckily, I felt my Persona flow in me. I summoned Black Frost to give the bastard some colds, then I triggered its friends and switched to my ultimate, Messiah. However, I ended up having Orpheus Telos and went along with the fight before escaping to a place where I detected another Wild Card."

"Which is yours truly." Kasumi then extends her hand. "Kasumi Yoshizawa. Former gymnast, former high school student, and full time Phantom Thief."

Kotone accepts the handshake, but asks awkwardly. "All former except Phantom Thief? And what exactly is a Phantom Thief?"

"We steal the hearts of the wicked and make them confess their crimes and atone for their sins."

Eido stepped in. "Until they kill themselves instead."

"Which was something we never expected to begin with." Kasumi lied. Back in the day, Akira's Phantom Thieves fought with cold-blood, and it all began with Shiho Suzui's death and Kasumi's direct defiance towards Suguru Kamoshida, their first target.

Kotone then eyed on the mask above Kasumi's hair. "A mask?"

Kasumi then takes it off and lets the woman inspect it. "It's something we use to summon our Personas while hiding our identities from our foes."

"Interesting." Kotone examined the texture and color contour of the mask.

"Sapporo City, this is Emerald 6-8 with registered helicopter from Fire Frontier. Requesting another landing in the air strip. Over."

After being given permission to land, Eido looks at the sleeping passengers and tosses a small paper ball onto Sho.

"Hey. We're here."

Sho grunted while Maya groaned as the two woke up.

_**Location: Sapporo General Hospital  
Time: 1515 hours** _

Kasumi and Kotone continued to wait in the lobby while Maya visits Katsuya's room. Sho, on the other hand, left to eat somewhere but promises to come back.

"So... this is quite a bunch you have." Kotone said after Sho left.

"Well, we are the last surviving Persona users after all."

"Last surviving?" Kotone parroted as Kasumi nodded.

"Yeah. Last year, a man named Takuto Maruki created an alternate reality where everyone's wishes were granted." Kasumi looked downtrodden. "I.... I was one of his victims due to my history with him as a client to his counselor job."

Kotone kept quiet as Kasumi went on.

"While this was in effect, the former Prime Minister, Masayoshi Shido... who was one of the Phantom Thieves' targets, struck a deal with your friend. Mitsuru Kirijo."

"M-Mitsuru-san?"

"A deal wherein the Metaverse can be controlled by a machine called the Sacrificial Lamb. I had no idea about it first until I noticed my boyfriend spy on them and figured the truth out of it."

Kasumi's hands balled into fists as she held her tears.

"Unfortunately, I was a bad girlfriend. I didn't come to his aid when he needed me, and as a result.... he died fighting Maruki to save us. And on Christmas Day, nonetheless."

Kotone felt Kasumi's pain as she held the gymnast's hand and consoled her.

"It's okay. Go take your time, Yoshizawa-san."

"However, things went haywire when one of our friends was killed in a car bomb along with her father, who died two years prior."

"So this alternate universe revives dead people as well?" Kotone asked in inquiry along with hurt.

"Seemed like it. But not all cases were like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I lost my twin sister years ago because of how selfish I have become with myself." Kasumi then cried. "I held on to the guilt of becoming a self-conceited scumbag who neglected the role of being a role model for her own sister, who wished for me to be the best one for her."

Kotone hugged Kasumi and lets her cry.

"Ssshhh. It's okay. We all get those moments, and it's not healthy for us to... hold on to them, you know?"

"But everything is my fault! I indirectly caused all this." Kasumi wouldn't let Kotone's comforting words distract her from a fact.

Kotone then looks at her with gentle eyes. "Trust me when I say that when this is all done, everything will be okay."

Kasumi chuckled while wiping off her tears. "I know those words. They're from a song my family and I would usually hear."

Eido then arrives and informs them to get some food first before meeting up with the others. Kotone then invites him to eat with them.

"Alright. But I'm paying for you ladies." He offered.

Returning to the hospital and meeting along with Sho on the trip back, Kasumi and company arrive outside to find Maya and Katsuya standing and finishing their calls.

"Oh? A new Persona user?" Katsuya noticed Kotone.

"A Wild Card, to be exact." She replied.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Maya then introduced herself and Katsuya to Kotone, who happily greeted them back. Sho then took his turn in introducing himself, but Kotone just laughed and said that he reminds him of someone she knew back then. When Shinjiro exits the hospital with Kinota and the other soldier...

"SHINJI!?"

"K-KOTONE!?"

Kasumi then furrowed her brows in confusion as she tried to make another deduction. Meanwhile, Kotone gave Shinjiro a bear hug until she realized he has a bandage wrapped on his head and medication pills on his hand.

"Still hurting, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait, fuck that! How are you alive!?" Shinjiro still couldn't comprehend Kotone's revival.

"I have the same question as well, but maybe we can figure that out together." She retorted while pouting. "Still the same dirty-mouthed Shinji. What would Aki say about this?"

"Aki?" Sho tilted his head. Kasumi had an idea then, but she stayed quiet to avoid suspicions.

"Akihiko Sanada. The idiot who just doesn't know how he charms ladies with his cool demeanor."

Shinjiro groaned. "Same old cheesy Kotone then."

Kinota then requests Eido to return him and the soldier back to Kobe while the Persona users take the time to get to know more about themselves.

"Alright, ladies. I'll be back around late in the evening or early in the morning." He proclaimed.

"Aw." Kotone looked sad. "You're not staying with us?"

"I gotta bring the boss back to base. Besides," he gave a wink as he repeated his cheesy line, "I won't leave you alone in an evil, empty, Eido-less world."

"You flirt." Kotone shook her head while smirking. Maya and Kasumi facepalmed themselves, alerting Kotone.

"Was it something I said?"

_**Location: Big Bang Burger - Downtown Sapporo Branch  
Time: 1900 hours** _

The group then arrives in Big Bang Burger and, without warning, Kasumi orders the Big Bang Burger Challenge for everyone.

"Wait, what?" Maya was in sudden surprise.

"Are you serious, Yoshizawa?" Katsuya himself was more concerned than surprised.

"Aw, hell yeah!" Sho was glad to hear it.

"You'll be giving me another headache with this." Shinjiro groaned.

"Oh, an eating challenge? Haven't had any since the Wild Duck Challenge years ago." Kotone shrugged.

Minutes later, the waitress served them 6 Black Hole Burgers, which is equivalent to 10 quarter-pound burgers stacked like a pyramid. While Maya, Shinjiro, and Katsuya cautiously ate the burgers (and internally panicking at the time limit), Kasumi, Kotone, and Sho chowed down their food like wild dogs.

"For an athlete, she eats quite fast." Maya whispered to Katsuya.

"Former athlete. I wonder how is she not gaining weight after she quit gymnastics." Katsuya earned a slap in the shoulder from Maya.

"Yikes. Kotone is still the same as always." Shinjiro shook his head in disbelief.

Kasumi finished first, shocking nearly everyone in the establishment.

"Okay! That's it!" She joyfully declared.

"What. The hell." Sho was stunned as he was only 3 bites away from finishing.

"What amazing jaw power, Yoshizawa-san." Kotone commented as she was only 1 1/2 bites away from finishing.

"Don't worry! I train plenty to burn these away." Kasumi reassured them, but Shinjiro doubted.

"At the high demand of our work? I don't think you have enough time for that."

With the challenge over and Kasumi paying for the leftovers Maya, Katsuya, and Shinjiro have, they began talking about stuff that has happened while updating Kotone on recent events.

"So the cellphone is now a map, a computer, a messenger, and a camera? That's amazing!" Kotone beamed.

"Yeah. I mean, it depends on the phone model and how its components manage out the power." Maya informed her. "It can also be a music player and-"

"Wait, for real!?"

Kasumi nods at Kotone's excitement. "Yeah. Though you need a memory card to store the songs first."

Shinjiro laughed. "I don't think she'll be needing a smartphone for the music." He then grabs his bag and pulls out her old music player.

"Wha- Shinji..."

"I bring it with me nowadays. Ever since this hellhole began, Aki and I took turns in holding on to this for good luck."

"Where is Aki, by the way?"

Kasumi and Shinjiro frowned. However, Shinjiro spoke out.

"He was on a mission chasing Mitsuru. We lost contact with him ever since."

Kotone frowned as well. "Oh. So he forgot to bring it."

"Something like that."

Kasumi excuses herself for a bit and buys a new pair of headphones for Kotone. She then returns to the fast food restaurant and hands it to her.

"What's a music player without something to use for listening?" She gave a weak smile as Kotone unwraps the package and plugs the headphones' jack onto the player.

"Hey! It fits!" She then tried scrolling on the songs before she squinted her eyes. "Why are there songs I have not downloaded before?"

"Well, uh, Yukari asked Mitsuru back then to modify your music player so it can store around 1000 songs. As of now, you only have 472 slots left for new ones." Shinjiro admitted.

Kotone then plays music and begins to jam with it. As she smiled after listening to music after 10 years, Shinjiro gave a small grin. _Looks like she's enjoying herself once again._

"Say, Aragaki." Katsuya snapped him out of his stare. "How did you know Miss Shiomi here?"

Shinjiro then explained that she was their martyr back when they fought against Nyx, who posed as her friend Ryoji Michozuki. She was known for being popular despite being an orphan, and her dying in Aigis' arms on March 5 was the last time he saw her. Mitsuru arranged her burial near Sapporo to cover up Kotone's death in Gekkoukan grounds.

While the conversation happened, Kasumi then arranged a meeting with her Personas in her head.

 **"So this is Yuki's alternate universe self."** Prometheus Picaro began. **"She's quite cute, honestly."**

 **"Yeah, and with a smokin' bod as well."** Saiten Teisei Picaro remarked, earning a hiss from Anat Picaro.

**"May I remind you that we are now under Kasumi's possession. So you perving on her would mean Kasumi perving on her as well."**

_"Hey, I got enough sex appeal! And you guys stay out of my hormonal functions!"_ Kasumi warned them.

 **"So are we not going to discuss asking her to join us in our adventure to take back our future?"** Arsene Picaro declared order.

 **"It would be such a pain to hold her life accountable on our hands."** Loki Picaro spat out.

 **"But it is still a good idea, Akechi-san!"** Persephone attempted to convince him. **"A Wild Card with us can make things easier in our search."**

 **"I agree with Sumire-chan here!"** Astarte Picaro said. **"The more heads, the merrier!"**

 **"At the very least, we should consider her powers and role. You are the leader, after all."** Mercurius Picaro reminded Kasumi.

 _"I know, I know! But this is the first time I'm leading this shit!"_ Kasumi reminded them. _"The assault on the Obelisk not too long ago was all Yuki's leadership and stuff!"_

 **"True. Had we not met Yuki, all of you would have died before reaching the damned tower."** Kamo Susano-o lamented.

**"Way to bring the mood down, Inari."**

**"Can we all focus!?"** Hecate Picaro yelled. **"We're here to talk about how Kotone-san can help us, not question Kasumi's leadership!"**

Kasumi sighed at her Personas' arguments and accidentally alerted Maya.

"Something wrong, Yoshizawa-san?"

"Uh, nothing! I just feel tired. That's all." She quickly replied.

 **"Now look what you idiots did!"** Loki Picaro scolded the rest while Persephone defused the situation.

**"Maybe we should rest? It has been quite a tiring day."**

_"Yeah."_

Katsuya then yawned as well. "Well, I guess we're all tired."

"The hell are we gonna sleep?" Sho asked.

"We'll be in separate hotels and inns, so keep watch on your budget."

Sho then pulled out 20,000 yen. "I guess a cheap inn will be for me."

Maya yanks out 30,000 yen. "I could go for one with a hot shower."

Shinjiro pulls out also 30,000 yen. "I got some research to do anyway, so I'll go for a cheap inn as well."

"Hey, don't steal my idea!" Sho barked at Shinjiro.

Katsuya then pulls out 50,000 yen. "You can save your money, Maya. I'll rent a room for you and make sure you get enough rest."

"It's fine. I have to re-check the photos I took and document them ASAP."

"Fair enough."

Kotone dug in her pockets and found only 10,000 yen. But Kasumi taps her shoulder and flashes out 75,000 yen, shocking everyone else.

"How much you got there in your pockets!?" Sho asked in bewilderment.

"You won't mind sharing some of that?" Shinjiro was baffled.

"Hey! Every person for themselves!" Katsuya shot them down as he looked at Kasumi. "You seem to be a friendly person, Yoshizawa."

"It's best if she feels welcome by the leader, after all." She gave a cocky grin.

Shinjiro, Maya, and Katsuya chuckled while Sho scowled. Kotone, on the other hand, felt slightly embarrassed as she is being treated by a person she just met.

"Well, you are the one leading this mission and stuff. So I won't argue." Katsuya blurted out as everyone then splits up and calls it a night.

_**Location: Kitsune Hotel, Sapporo  
Time: 2355 hours** _

Kasumi and Kotone share a room for the night to replenish their energy. Kotone then looked at the headphones Kasumi bought her while the latter was still in the shower.

_She bought me these headphones, which is odd but quite friendly of her. But why?_

She then decided to learn about Kasumi more. With the chance, she tries to snoop on her phone while she is still bathing. With just the click of a button, she sees her wallpaper.

_Hmm? This must be her lover. He looks cute, but-_

Hearing her finish up, Kotone quickly arranged the phone back to place and pretended to act like nothing happened.

"What's up?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing. Was still trying to comprehend everything." She lied.

"Well, we can talk about more of the modern world during breakfast." She said with a smile.

Kotone sighed. "Sheesh, I ain't that old."

Both girls laughed as Kasumi quickly dressed up and laid on her bed.

"Well, sweet dreams!" Kasumi greeted her good night and turned the lights off. While Kasumi herself took her sleep, Kotone still remained awake with her thoughts running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I almost forgot....
> 
> Katsuya: 44  
> Maya: 43  
> Sho: 25  
> Kasumi: 17  
> Shinjiro: 27  
> Kotone: 26  
> Eido: 22
> 
> I know the beginning is somewhat boring, but please bear with me as I give the flow of this story.
> 
> With Kotone alive and awake, how will she impact the mission as well as the crew?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "An Unlikely Beginning for the Aster Alliance"!


	7. An Unlikely Beginning to the Aster Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kotone is introduced to the team as they take their rest after a chaotic day. With a newfound friendship in Kasumi and a reunion with Shinjiro, Kotone is then given time to take in the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I decided to place "Sumire Yoshizawa" and "Akira Kurusu" in the tags because Kasumi XX will be talking to their souls a lot. Regardless if they take the form of Arsene or Persephone, I made my decision to include the tags for convenience and to avoid the (already existing) confusion. That, and they will be summoned the most among the Picaro Personas in Kasumi's hands.
> 
> With that said, let's move on....

_**November 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kitsune Hotel, Sapporo, Earth XX  
Time: 0809 hours** _

Kasumi and Kotone take up the offer of the hotel for the free breakfast and ate as they wait for Shinjiro to gather the team. Despite being the leader, Kasumi knew that it is still under Fire Frontier's operations log. Kotone takes a look at her meal and starts eating.

"Thank you for the... food." Kasumi slowed her tone upon seeing Kotone chow down her breakfast quickly. "I guess being dead for years really takes your hunger to the max."

Kotone then looks up as she noticed how messy she has gone. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

They then notice Eido and Katsuya entering the hotel's lobby and calls their attention.

"Hey! Suou-san! Hasashi-san!"

Eido immediately rushed to them. "Toldja I'd be back early in the morning."

"Give it a rest, Corporal." Katsuya huffed as he turned to the girls. "We're retreating back to Fire Frontier HQ in Kobe. Better get ready come lunchtime. And no detours, you hear me?"

Kasumi looked at him with an annoyed face. "You don't need to lecture us like children, you know?"

"Yoshizawa, I am disappointed with that kind of response. Now what would your parents say about this?"

Kasumi scowled at him and resumed eating. The mention of her (deceased) parents made her uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Was it something I said?" Katsuya looked at Kotone and Eido, who just shrugged. Kotone then looked at Kasumi's sudden aggression.

_Is family something not to talk about? I get it about her sister dying, but is there more to her?_

_**Location: Fire Frontier HQ, Kobe  
Time: 1338 hours** _

The six Persona users and Eido arrive in Fire Frontier as Kinota awaits them by the hangar.

"Glad you arrived fully charged!" He greeted everyone as he ordered Eido to go to sleep.

"What exactly do you want this time?" Shinjiro grunted.

"Well, I managed to nab the best chemical engineers of the country to help out in examining the star."

Kasumi pulled out the fragment from her pocket. "But it's only a piece though."

Kinota snatches the fragment from her hands. "Exactly! These engineers can extract its chemical component and trace the remaining pieces so we can settle this once and for all."

Kotone then furrowed her brows in confusion. "Chemical component? Chemical engineers? And what star?"

Maya then turned to Shinjiro. "Major Aragaki, just how old was she when she died?"

"Sixteen."

Katsuya's eyes widened. "I think we're gonna have to teach her a LOT of stuff then."

"Man, this is gonna be a pain." Sho muttered.

Kasumi then talked to Kotone. "The star has supernatural powers that can grant anyone any wish born from the deepest part of their heart. Simply wishing to be rich or to be famous will not cut it."

"Okay. And what is the star made of? Isn't it supposed to be a gaseous ball of fire? That would mean it will burn your hand and-"

"OKAY, nerd! Thank you for the science lesson." Sho stopped her from asking too many questions, but his rudeness pissed Kotone off.

"Asshole."

Kasumi shook her head as they arrived in the elevator and went up to the seventh floor. "The star is made of rock, and apparently it emits a beautiful yet ominous glow. So I guess that's why they'll trace it first."

"Alright then."

Seven hours passed, and the engineers are already having difficulty in identifying the fragment's components as well as its location. In the leisure room, Kasumi just finished giving a Modern-Day 101 lesson to Kotone while Katsuya read a book that Maya recommended him. Maya herself just finished playing billiards with some of the men, and Sho just decided to sleep some more. Shinjiro, however, was placed into the infirmary due to his recurring headaches.

One of the engineers then began running to the leisure room to alert the Persona users with urgency.

"Suou-san! Suou-san!"

Katsuya stopped reading as he turned to the doorway.

"Calm down, damnit! What's wrong?"

"We found the remaining fragments!"

Kasumi and Kotone immediately turned and got Maya and Sho to come along. When they arrived in the war room, Kinota was still reviewing the results.

"Are you serious?! A highly volatile material formed into a solid?"

"What's going on, Kinota?" Shinjiro growled after he was forced out of bed.

"Well, I was just reviewing the findings and it turns out they had some components made discoverable."

Kasumi marched forward and began to review it as well. Eido then grabs the remote and activates the projector.

"Since we're all here, here's what our engineers found: the fragment is, as what Yoshizawa said, supernatural. But it had to be formed into something rare for us to detect the remaining fragments." He returned the fragment to Kasumi as it suddenly gave a slight glow.

"Wait, what?!"

"The piece glowed." Maya pointed out.

"Yeah, it's been like that after we managed to trace the rest." Eido then switches to the next tab. "The remaining four are split all over the country, and mostly on remote areas with the exception of one of them."

"Which is where exactly?" Katsuya inquired.

The engineer then stepped in to give them details. "In Tokyo. We recommend going after this piece last since it'll be easier for us to travel there so we can begin fusing them in the middle of-"

"No, we're not going to use the star in the middle of the city." Kasumi stopped him from finishing, earning several confused looks on her way. "We're only going to use it once it glows gold."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Shinjiro groaned.

"You're free to drop off this mission if you want, Major." Kasumi mocked him. "I mean, it's not like this will benefit that stupid headache or that grumpy mood of yours anyway."

"Hey, wait a min-"

"You bitch! I can just drop this entire mission now if you'll keep that shit-headed attitude of yours up!" Shinjiro yelled at Kasumi.

"Then quit bitching and start helping!"

"You think I've been doing jack shit?!"

"Guys...." Maya and Kotone attempt to defuse the situation, but Katsuya made it easy by firing his gun in the air.

"Can you two knuckleheads shut up for once!?" He then began to eye both of them. "Major, if you don't want to participate in this mission, you could have just addressed us earlier. Yoshizawa, if you still have things to say in regards to that star, you should have brought it up as well."

"Hey, I'm not expecting you boneheads to talk me down like that!" She jabbed a finger at his chest. "Even I didn't know it'd just be a fucking piece of it!"

Kotone pushed Shinjiro away before he could land a fist on Kasumi. "Shinji, calm down...."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Kotone!"

Sho sighed and yanked the remote out of Eido's hands. "So we just gotta travel to these places, wait for the wishing star to turn yellow, then we become heroes. Right?"

"In a nutshell. Yeah."

Sho then zoomed in one of the locations. "Hey, I know this place! I murdered 10 monks and 12 tourists there!"

Eido then readied his gun. "Don't even think about it, hotshot."

Katsuya readied his gun as well as Sho took the hint. "Jeez, you act like I'm some sort of serial killer."

Kasumi then had an idea from Sho's words. "Wait a second. Could the second fragment be in Inaba, but any chance?"

Eido then zoomed out and confirmed that one of the fragments is located in Inaba.

_YES!_

"You seem familiar with the place."

Kasumi looked at Maya. "Not really. Though the words 'serial killer' made me guess."

"So we got Bakugan Reservoir, Inaba, and Tokyo as our confirmed places." Sho placed a hand on his chin. "So what's this dead zone here?"

Shinjiro then zoomed in. "I have no idea, but from the looks of it... it's abandoned."

Kotone finished writing down her notes. "So the formation of these locations is like creating an irregular star in itself."

"Huh?"

"Kotone-san?"

Kotone then used her paper and placed it on the table. "See this area? Kaitou Ruins? This is located in Northern Japan, close to Sapporo. Then Bakugan Reservoir is on the far left side of the country, meaning it is at the Western area. Then the dead zone is on the southwest portion, just a hundred miles away from Nagasaki. Inaba is on the southeastern side of the country, but within train range for a trip to Tokyo."

"Kotone, you're a genius!" Shinjiro praised her.

"So we got the first fragment, so our next destination will be on the Western side. Then the dead zone, then Inaba, and lastly Tokyo." Kasumi drew the possible flow of the mission.

Katsuya examined the pattern and agreed. "This is plausible enough. What do you think, Maya?"

"Yeah, this is reasonable for us to go with that flow."

Eido then read the map again. "We can travel by helicopter to the West End, then helicopter again to Nagasaki, but we will take a boat and head for the port town 10 miles away from Inaba, then we head for a small seaside city called Nayami for a pit stop before heading for Tokyo."

Kasumi then remembered Nayami. (Well, the Earth X version) She knew that Akira was from Nayami, and she had to excuse herself for a bit. Once she reached the empty lobby, she summoned Arsene Picaro.

"Akira."

**"I have heard. You were planning on informing my parents about my demise in the hands of Maruki?"**

Kasumi bit her lip as the very memory of his dying corpse in LeBlanc's attic repeated in her head. "Y-Yeah."

**"It is your choice. As what Corporal Hasashi said, Nayami is only a pit stop."**

"Okay."

As Arsene Picaro returned, Kotone found her looking downcast.

"Yoshizawa-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked with worry. Kasumi quickly shook off the feeling and looked at her with a grin.

"Yeah. I just needed some air, you know?"

Kotone smiled. "Alright. Just join us when you're ready, okay?"

Kasumi nods as the undead Wild Card returns to the war room. She then sighed loud.

"Why the hell do I have too many tasks in this simple mission?"

As adviced by Kinota, the crew had to train themselves until November 30 while monitoring Shadow activity. Maya returned to Sumaru City due to her job while Sho returned to the asylum to use the workout equipment there. Shinjiro was given bed rest and medications to alleviate the head pain. Kasumi then agreed to help out Kotone in adapting to the new age while doing her gymnastics exercise within the city of Kobe.

"Whoa, you're so flexible." Kotone remarked before accidentally looking at Kasumi's groin and impulsively commenting. "And quite clean down there."

Kasumi blushed furiously and lowered her leg. "Is that a p-p-problem?"

Kotone shrugged. "Not like I'd mind, you know. Though I guess since you're a former gymnast, having hair in the genitalia is not a good sight, yeah?"

"I wear something like panties under the leotard, for your information!" Kasumi continued blushing as Kotone snickered.

"Are you this easily flustered, Yoshizawa-san?"

"N-No! It's just... you said something only Akira would say!"

"Akira?" Kotone repeated. Kasumi sighed and sat down.

"My former fiancee. And leader of the Phantom Thieves." She then looked up in the sky. "One day, he just decided to help me cope up with my sister's death as well as the sudden death of one of his friends... in which I managed to witness."

Kotone then noticed Kasumi's eyes tearing up.

"He was a really dependable guy. Smart, kind, cocky, quite mischievous at times, and dreamy."

"What happened?" Kotone dared to question Kasumi, but she realized too late that she treaded on thin ice. "Oh. I'm sorry to bring it up. No need to answer me now, if you don't want."

Kasumi wiped her eyes. "Thank you for being considerate, Kotone-san."

"Does that mean I call you Kasumi-san then?"

Kasumi gave a half-teary smile. "Sure! If it's okay with you, that is."

Kotone returned the smile. "I'm honored."

Meanwhile, Katsuya was busy doing boxercise in the Frontier's gym. He gave more aggressive strikes to the punching bag as it was close to getting ripped. Eido arrived on time to witness him destroy the bag.

"Everything okay? I brought you your drink and shit."

Katsuya then rose up after he slumped from the punch. "Thanks, Corporal."

Eido then gave him something that looked like a claim stub.

"Your weapons are already good to go. Up to you when you want to test them."

"Thanks, Corporal." The man with the sideburns said as he replaced the broken bag. "Everyone still doing their own personal training and stuff?"

"More or less. Yoshizawa and Shiomi are around the city gym doing their thing while Minazuki went to God knows where."

Katsuya then walked to his bag and pulled out each of their files, especially Kotone and her death certificate.

"Do you think we can trust them, Corporal?"

Eido scoffed. "Of course I do. What makes you say that?"

"A mentally deranged swordsman... a former gymnast who had a double life as a murderous vigilante... a physically unstable soldier with a rogue Persona... and a woman who has been dead for 10 years." Katsuya spoke slowly as he returned the files to his bag. "Whatever happens, I will only consider my life and Maya's. I know I agreed to being Fire Frontier's Persona representative, but as a man of justice... I will not hesitate to fight back if things don't go well among this group of misfits."

Eido crossed his arms. "Well, you gotta have faith in them if you want those Shadows gone."

Katsuya gritted his teeth as he began punching the bag again as Eido continued to watch him let his anger loose.

_**November 30, 20XX** _

_**Location: Fire Frontier HQ - Assembly Hall  
Time: 0930 hours** _

Kasumi, Kotone, Katsuya, and Shinjiro waited for Maya and Sho to arrive as Eido fiddled with his pocket knife. Getting uneasy with the sight, Kotone snatches the knife off of Eido's hands.

"Hey!"

"You're making me a bit antsy, so kindly stop it." She did her best to ask politely. Eido then gets his knife back.

"You could've just said so." He sighed as Maya and Sho arrived on time. "Perfect timing."

He then contacts Kinota via radio to begin the discussion on their weapons. Kinota arrives with an axe as Shinjiro was the only one grinning.

"Oh, hell yeah."

Kinota then drops the axe to the ground as it made a loud thud while he massages his shoulders. "Seriously, Major Aragaki. How can you handle an axe worth 10 kilograms in weight?"

"Same kind of question for my sudden headaches, but I'll save that for another day." He shrugged as he picked up the axe. "Come to Daddy..."

Kinota then began to describe the axe. "We call it Bunyan. It has a formidable blade that is sharp enough to even chop a chunk of concrete off a building. It has aesthetics that can help in creating a fiery end or a blood-curdling beginning."

Shinjiro then inspected the axe as Kinota then displayed Kotone's equipment.

"The Naginata. Longer and sharper than a spear, but easily breakable due to the focus of most of its weight on the blade and base handle. So we decided to give it a metallic touch. Major suggested us to give the metal a pink tint to suit you well."

Kotone grabs the bladed staff and tries out her skills. After impressing everyone, she smirked while feeling astonished. "I still got the skills!"

"It has a built-in power-up. You can find it by looking at the button by the handle."

Kotone finds the button and witnesses the blade of the naginata giving off electromagnetic waves that give a shock upon contact.

"It's recommended that you use this function for takedowns of live enemies instead of killing them." Kinota warned her, to which she nods determinedly.

Maya rubbed her arm in awkwardness due to her not being very excellent with guns. "I, uh-"

"For you, Miss Amano. A silenced rifle with a pure umber coloration. Designed to keep you fighting in the dark without directly attacking the enemy."

Maya picks up the rifle and checks its bullet count per magazine. Katsuya then picks up the two G18 semi-automatic pistols with a toothy grin.

"Oh, what are the add-ons in these?"

Eido the pointed the stuff. "Extended magazine capable of carrying 30 bullets, a chrome-plated top for them, dual magazine release buttons, and a laser sight for the left gun."

Katsuya began posing with the pistols. "Simple, but stupendous."

Eido and Kinota then looked at Sho with slight fear. "We modified these machetes to help suit your mission. The blades are now serrated while the handles are now made of leather wrapped in thin yarn to give that extra grip."

Sho clicked his tongue and left while Kasumi took her turn.

"We, uh, noticed your spear over there and wondered how durable that thing is." Kinota said it bluntly.

"Oh, this?" Kasumi yanks out the single spear. "I originally had two, but I lost it months ago. So I've been living by this baby for a while now."

"Exactly what we meant. So we managed to combine a dagger and a meter-length spear chain. It may not be like the one you have now, but don't let this blade fool you. It is so sharp that I heard two engineers lost their fingers after experimenting on it."

After hearing Eido, she lets the chain down and makes her way to an open space. Eyeing the beam above them, Kasumi fires her original spear and manages to latch onto it before pulling herself up and using the new spear in swinging to the other beam.

"Okay, did not expect that either." Eido muttered as Kinota looked at her with awe.

"To think that one of your spears can act as a grappling hook...."

Kasumi looked down at everyone with a cocky grin. While Shinjiro and Katsuya shake their heads in disbelief, Kotone and Sho felt exhilarated.

"Hey! Howdja get up there?"

"The hell!? Don't try to get cocky and all now!"

_Three days later, **December 3, 20XX**_

At four in the morning, the Persona users gathered in the air strip as Eido was done spray-painting a helicopter.

"What the hell?" Shinjiro groaned at the sight of the new look of the helicopter.

"Well, I asked my nephews and nieces for help. And I promised them that I will bring them back souvenirs from the different places we're going." He nervously chuckled. "Which is funny coz I don't have the money for souvenirs."

Maya volunteered to help him in his souvenir shopping. "Then I'll help you find the best souvenirs!"

"Thanks, Maya."

Shinjiro called Kotone out. "Hey, uh, Kotone."

"Yeah?" She turned around to see Shinjiro holding two familiar items. "Are those-"

Kasumi stopped walking and observed the two.

"Your Evoker... and your old ribbon."

Sho ruined the moment as he gawked at the Evoker. "Damn, that one looks bigger than your gun."

"Yeah, I agree with Minazuki-kun. (Minazuki-kun? The fuck?) The Evoker looks quite bigger than before." Kotone said.

"Well, I asked Mitsuru to make you a new one in case shit would go wrong and you'd lose your Evoker at some point." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ain't that a sweet thing?" Kasumi framed her fingers and made it look like Shinjiro and Kotone were an item.

"Ah! Kasumi-san!"

"Hey! Quit prying into our business!"

Sho lets out an obnoxious laugh while Maya shakes her head.

"Children." Katsuya said. "Oh, by the way.... Shiomi-san."

"Yes?"

"Considering how the name Kotone Shiomi is listed in Japan's census of deceased individuals, I managed to let someone create a few fake I.D.s for your sake." He said to her as Maya caught a certain part of his instructions.

"Oh? Japan's most by-the-book police officer doing something like forgery and manifestation of false identities?" She smugly grinned at her friend.

"Shut up. I'm only doing this once." He hissed at Maya, who playfully stuck her tongue out, as he turned back to Kotone. "At this point, your current alias is Minako Arisato, a 25-year-old photojournalist from Hokkaido."

"Photojournalist? I mean, I could have been something like a wildlife adventurer or a trainer to young athletes taking a vacation...." She noticed Katsuya's disgruntled expression. "But photojournalist isn't bad!"

"Okay then. Yoshizawa, since you're the _de facto_ leader of this group, you decide on a name." Katsuya sighed, hoping she would take things seriously this time.

Sho raised his hand. "I got a suggestion! Let's name our group The Bloodhounds!"

"The hell did you think of that for?" Shinjiro sounded irritated.

"What? We're tracking down those star fragments like bloodhounds!"

Katsuya shook his head. "I will refuse to be called a dog."

Sho then grumbled as he stayed inside the helicopter while Eido hoped he will not break anything.

"Then it's my turn!" Maya chimed. "How about... The Crusaders?"

Once again, Katsuya shook his head. "You got that out of a manga, didn't you?"

"Like hell I did!" Maya was upset that even her own friend hated the idea. "Stupid perfectionist."

"Don't even bother asking me. I'm not good with group names." Shinjiro huffed.

"I guess I should take my turn then. We'll go for Nebular Front." Katsuya was then met with laughter from Sho and a lecture from Maya.

"You damn hypocrite! Now that one surely sounds like it came out of a manga."

"Well, sor-RY if I am not into those kind of stuff and sor-RY if I am too corny to give cool names!"

Kotone and Kasumi sighed deeply.

"Well, you are the leader. How would you call our team?" Kotone looked at the Phantom Thief, who was currently in thought.

_"Psst. Persephone. Arsene. Help me here!"_

**"Sorry, Kasumi. You know that as the conjoined soul of yours and mine, we both suck at making group names."**

**"Well, I do have one. But it may be corny if not too corny."**

Kotone waved her hand in front of Kasumi as the latter then stated the group name, as per recommendation by Arsene Picaro.

"Aster Alliance."

Katsuya then nods. "Aster Alliance, huh? Shiomi-san, you know what an aster is, right?"

"It's another name for 'star', right?" She answered with a smirk. "I may be outdated and all, but I'm not entirely dumb."

Maya then crossed her arms. "Well, if Aragaki and Minazuki likes the name...."

"Whatever."

"I'm fine with it."

Maya then heard them confirm the name. "Then it's settled then! Aster Alliance, it is!"

Everyone then boards the chopper as Eido starts it up.

"Ready when you are."

Kasumi puts on her mask. "It's showtime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the formation of Aster Alliance, their journey to search for the fragments begins!
> 
> Six Persona users and one mortal soldier. Four pieces of Jose's Star. No word from Philemon (or Jose, for that matter) yet. What does the second fragment's struggle entail?
> 
> Find out in the next episode, "Tourist Attraction", where they head over to Bakugan Reservoir, located in a small remote valley!


	8. Tourist Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Persona users gathered and assembled into forming an unlikely alliance in their quest to find the remaining star fragments.
> 
> First stop: Bakugan Reservoir, located in a remote valley in Western Japan (As recommended by Kotone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Double upload!
> 
> As of today, I will be announcing the new schedule for my two current fics: IDENTITY THIEF is on Mondays and Thursdays while THE WAR THAT ENDS THE WORLD is on Wednesdays and Sundays.
> 
> Also... like the other fics, if you have some thoughts or questions, feel free to ask about the story so far. There's no harm in asking.
> 
> With that said, let's continue!

_**December 3, 20XX** _

_**Location: 250 kilometers away from Bakugan Reservoir  
Time: 0620 hours** _

The Asters take a short breakfast break and land the chopper in an open field as they carefully ate their meal. Once again, Kasumi harbors a huge serving of food for herself. Everyone gawked at her meal set, which is totally balanced. Everyone gawked more when they see Katsuya eating only an apple and some coffee in his thermos.

"That's all you're going to have for breakfast, Suou-san?" Kotone spoke with a frown. "You're gonna lose energy quick with that kind of eating regimen."

"Well, I have been having a bad habit of eating as a form of stress relief lately. So I decide to regulate my eating schedule nowadays." He replied calmly.

Eido sighed. "Well, how about we play some music? This shit's getting boring real fast."

Maya nods with a smile. "Sure! And, uh, can you play something from the Western influence?"

"Oh, uh...... I guess I can do that." Eido then began looking for a connection around their area. "Shit, gimme some signal...."

"So that's a major flaw with the internet spec of the smartphone." Kasumi reminded Kotone. "Once you're in a place where the 4G or 5G is unavailable, you're only limited to texting and calling."

"Huh. No wonder I got literally one bar."

Everyone checked their phones and were surprised to see ZERO bars on their phones.

"The hell?" Shinjiro sighed deeply. "Looks like you're the only one lucky, Kotone."

Katsuya then checked his gallery to see the screenshot of the map near Bakugan Reservoir. "Okay, so we're still quite far from the reservoir. However, the place is a tourist spot for those who are close to a town called Hitsaguma."

"Meaning we gotta make sure this chopper is ready around 2 kilometers away from both the town and the reservoir itself." Kasumi added. Katsuya nods and then glares at Sho.

"Unfortunately, you're not coming with us in the retrieval."

"The hell!? Why not!?" Sho yelled until Kasumi looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Uh, massacre of monks and tourists. Remember?"

Sho then retreated with a disappointed expression. "Right. Damnit."

Katsuya continued. "You'll be on standby with Eido. Plus, he'll be needing backup in case Shadows attack him first and jeopardize our mission."

"Hey, what?"

Kotone then blurted out that he is possibly bait in case the Shadows don't attack the reservoir or Hitsaguma.

"You gotta be kidding me....."

Maya then checks her camera. "Alright, we good? Coz this baby has been dusting itself on the shelves lately."

Kasumi nods and orders Eido to start the chopper up again.

_**Location: 5 kilometers E of Hitsaguma  
Time: 0750 hours** _

Eido lands the chopper in a ditch as Kasumi, Kotone, Maya, Shinjiro, and Katsuya exit the chopper to begin the search, leaving Sho with the soldier. The five of them then take a ride on a bus heading for the town.

"I got signal back." Kotone whispered to Kasumi as they sat in the back. "Should I download new songs?"

"Western or local?"

"Both."

"Try your luck." Kasumi smiled at her as she passes a piece of paper with a website on where to download the music.

"Thank you!"

Meanwhile, in the center of the bus, Katsuya, Maya, and Shinjiro began to discuss the plan of action regarding Star Fragment #2.

"We gotta split up?" Maya asked with wide eyes.

"It's the only way. We're hoping the town is not large enough for us to scurry all over." Shinjiro said.

"However, if it is quite a large town, our best option is to split up individually." Katsuya seconded.

Maya sighs at the thought of a worst case scenario. "We're screwed if the Shadows attack us when we're split up."

"Agreed."

When the crew arrived in the town, it was worse than a Shadow invasion....

"Goddamnit."

"I know, suit."

A winter festival was held as a lot of people hounded the streets. Kotone and Kasumi surveyed the whole place before concluding.

"Never would I thought that a festival about the falling of snow would be this big of a deal." Kasumi murmured.

"Well, we can blamed Susano-o for this." Shinjiro huffed as he went ahead.

 **"I detest that accusation!"** Kamo Susano-o growled at Shinjiro's words.

"Zip it." Kasumi mumbled at him (to herself, in everyone's POV) as she followed.

"The reservoir is around near the Northern exit of the town. We gotta split up into two teams: one heading for the reservoir, and the other in this town." Katsuya proposed.

"We'll head for the reservoir." Kasumi grabbed Kotone's arm and started marching, but Maya stops them.

"I think Shiomi-san should be on the town team. It may be an advantage for us if we have a Wild Card around."

"Maya's right, Yoshizawa-san. You're going with her." Katsuya grinned.

"Me? Why?"

"I thought you wanna have a shot of the reservoir. Photojournalism bullshit and all." Katsuya sighed as he enraged Maya.

"Hey! I take my job seriously, okay? I can go take the reservoir when it's springtime!"

**"You think I can help in the reservoir?"**

"I dunno, Hecate." Kasumi murmured to herself again. "Blazing Hell is a bit too much to handle and all."

**"I guess you're right. Even an Agi spell would make the reservoir look like a geyser."**

Kasumi sighed as she brushed off her foreign senpai's soul's suggestion. She then notices Maya wince as she looked at her camera.

"Damnit, camera is on low memory. Gotta make the shots count." She said.

"Let's go, Amano-san." Kasumi called her as she went ahead.

_**Bakugan's Reservoir** _

Maya and Kasumi arrive at the reservoir as they notice a few tourists leaving.

"Um, excuse me." Kasumi asked politely as the tourist scowled at her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, don't give me that rude answer." Maya demanded.

"What's it to you, lady?"

Kasumi had no patience and pulls the tourist while poking him with the spear chain. "Listen here, asshole. I do not have the time to be dicking around with you. So better tell me what's going on or I'm gonna have to gut you for it."

Terrified, the tourist gave up and replied. "Okay, you win! The reservoir is being on maintenance again after signs of radioactive stones are clogging it to the town's water supply."

"Wait a second. A reservoir serves similarly to a dam. Why the hell is the reservoir itself the only water source?" Kasumi demanded answers.

"From what the guard told me, a man with a trenchcoat and funky glasses proposed to the town that it should rely on the reservoir due to its secret passageway to the open water. Ever since then, the reservoir has been under maintenance a lot and is repeatedly rehabilitated until it serves its function well."

"Then where did the radioactive stones come from?"

"That, I don't know nor do the guards. But I overheard a local monk that it appeared last June and it slowly clogged the system. Now that it's the Winter Festival in Hitsaguma, I dunno how long will those idiots realize their water supply got cut."

Kasumi then lets him go and keeps the spear back. "Beat it. And I don't want to hear any inappropriate mumbling from you."

The tourist then walked away silently. Although the interrogation was successful, Maya felt intimidated by Kasumi.

"When did you, uh, learn how to be the bad cop?" She sheepishly asked.

"You don't want to know." Kasumi spoke as she can hear Loki Picaro cackle with glee.

The two then make their way to the guards, who were still investigating the frozen reservoir.

"Excuse me." Kasumi asked politely and hoped she didn't have to resort to Akechi's soul for interrogation.

Two guards turned around and then pulled Maya. "We were waiting for you, Dr. Fojimoto."

"Excuse me?"

"Our boss contacted you and we waited until you arrived. We had to ward off any tourists from coming in."

Maya then grimaced. "I appreciate the concern, but please allow my assistant in."

Kasumi then gave her ID. However, her Personas were displeased.

**"Of all disguises, you have to recycle this shit?"**

**"Truly, Yoshizawa-san. You're being a mockery at your own accord at this rate."**

**"Kasumi, you're better than this."**

**"As the soul of your lover, I can't help but feel annoyed at your poor attempts of stealth."**

_"AH, SHUDDUP!"_ Kasumi roared internally as the guard read her ID.

"Millee Strucker?"

Kasumi cleared her throat and spoke once again in her best German impression. Thankfully, she has practiced speaking with a German accent during her personal training.

"Of course, kind sir. I was born in Frankfurt but I grew up in the city of Tokyo. Dr. Fojimoto requested me to be her assistant in this fascinating trip."

The guard then double checked. "For a woman who works in the Diet building, you sure got yourself lucky with this assignment. You're free to enter."

"Thank you." Kasumi bowed and waltzed her way in to catch up with Maya.

_**Hitsaguma Plaza** _

Shinjiro and Katsuya posed as cousins in order to enter a bar. Apparently, there is a "No Soldier" policy in the town and Katsuya did his damnedest to convince several townspeople that Shinjiro is discharged without honors.

"I'll kick your ass for that shit-ass stunt, suit." Shinjiro growled at Katsuya, who shook his head.

"Be thankful I actually managed to get us some alone time. I have something to discuss with you."

"And leave Koto- I mean Minako outside.... you asshat."

"Now, about the mission..."

"I am not going to back off."

"You're missing the point, Aragaki. What I am trying to say is entering this town with a massive crowd all over is suicide."

Meanwhile, Kotone made her way to a small shop selling Neo Featherman merchandise. She picks up a pink shirt with Pink Argus' helmet motif imprinted.

"My, my! That shirt suits you well!" The shop owner exclaimed. "Pink is definitely the best color for you."

Kotone blushed. "Why, thank you. Although to be honest, I don't know a thing about this Neo Featherman thing. But I am willing to have a chat about it since it looks stylish and awesome."

The shop owner gasped. "Oh, darling, you have no idea how much you've missed!" She then invites Kotone over to the back area and shares tea with her while her nephew takes over the shop. The brunette with the hair clips then listened to how dedicated the woman was in talking about Neo Featherman, from their debut to the sudden finale of the series that aired last February.

"You seem to know a lot about this, ma'am." She gave a soft smile to the shop owner.

"Yes, I do." She expressed her enthusiasm before sighing sadly. "It was too bad that she had to die."

"Who?"

"The lead actress and main protagonist of the series, Yukari Takeba."

Kotone's eyes widened. "Yukari-san?!"

"Yes. I'm oddly surprised you know her and not the show."

Kotone wanted to say that she's a resurrected soul, but she also presumed she would be sent to the town jail for being crazy.

"I used to be one of her close friends. I haven't heard from her in a long time." She muttered.

The shop owner looked at her with a sad face. "I heard that last March, she was killed in an explosion which resulted in 8 other deaths. Including the former Prime Minister Masayoshi Shido."

Kotone couldn't believe what she just heard. Her hands began to tremble as she was trying her best to stay calm.

"I'm sorry for your loss, dear. Does she have a family of her own the last time you heard of her?"

Kotone shook her head slowly. "She was already an orphan when we met back in high school."

"Then I guess you're the only family she had then?"

Kotone held her tears for a bit. "Y-Yeah..."

The shop owner then decided to let Kotone choose up to three items for free and then pay one for its price. Kotone then got the Pink Argus motif shirt, the Neo Featherman vinyl-printed shirt, and then paid for three shirts out of compassion and thanks. However, the shop owner stopped her from leaving as she ordered her nephew to fetch the photo album.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as the boy returned with the album. The owner then pulls out a photograph of Yukari wearing a glamorous white and pink blouse with khaki pants and hi-top sneakers. Kotone then noticed Yukari's left arm having a tattoo engraved 'XXII'.

"I figured if it had something to do with those hair clips of yours. So you can have it." She then offered the photo. "This will be the third free item for you."

Kotone took the photo and thanked them as she left. She then made her way to a small alleyway and slumped down to cry.

"Yukari... why did you have to die?"

Back in the reservoir, Maya and Kasumi are currently observing the pump system of the reservoir as Kasumi still couldn't believe that the place now functions like a dam.

"Next time you see a contractor offering something involving the reservoir, it better be back to its purpose as storage instead of being a supplier!" Kasumi yelled at the monitors of the place.

"Y-Yes, Madam Strucker!" All of them saluted as Kasumi felt the snickering of Astarte Picaro echoing in her head.

Maya then took a closer look at the series and called the attention of one of the monitors.

"Hey, is this the number of water dispensed or collected?"

"Collected, ma'am."

She then looked at the pump system being clogged by the radioactive stones. "Is it possible that one of the stones might have made their way to the town?"

The monitors shrugged as Kasumi then called out Prometheus Picaro.

"Prometheus."

 **"You know me too well."** The giant, smiling orb said as it extended some sort of cord for Kasumi to plug in the vacant USB socket. Meanwhile...

"Miss Strucker is a Persona user??" Everyone began to panic.

"Relax, guys!" Maya reassured them. "It's like that one anime where your soul manifests physically with a special ability!"

Everyone calmed down as Kasumi then calls back Prometheus Picaro.

"One of the radioactive stones is the fragment. However, their radiation level is of the same, and I can only switch to Anat Picaro to handle the stones with immunity." The former gymnast gave out what is needed.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I need the reservoir thawed and maintained at the boiling point while I dive in and pull out every stone."

"Are you nuts? What if you won't survive that? Or what if the water will start freezing?" Maya began to panic.

"Trust me. Please."

Maya then nods her head. "What should I do?"

"Earlier, you asked if the numbers were the amount collected or dispensed. Since it is the former, I need to have it lowered within two hours so the thawing process can be faster."

Maya looked at the monitors, who then went to work in recalibrating the water collection. Kasumi then sat and began scrolling on her phone.

"Well, Dr. Fojimoto?" Maya was beginning to hate the on-the-spot assumption.

Back in town, Shinjiro and Katsuya were about to finish discussing the mission.

"You sure you wanna keep it under wraps? Yoshizawa will find out about this sooner or later." Shinjiro expressed his doubt.

"It's all a pre-caution, Aragaki. Ever heard of the Tohru Adachi case and the mental shutdowns in Tokyo?"

"What of it?"

"We know for certain that Yoshizawa knows Adachi for some reason. And with her association with the so-called vigilantes of justice, there is a chance she may be involved in the mental shutdowns."

"Suit, you worry me sometimes with that head of yours."

Katsuya then stood up and laid the payment on the table as he and Shinjiro left. Upon exit, they notice Kotone looking downtrodden.

"Kot- Minako, something wrong?" Shinjiro asked.

Kotone then showed them the merchandise she bought.

"Do you even know what this is?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"In memoriam for Yukari-san." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Shinjiro asked for clarification.

"Haven't you heard? Yukari Takeba is dead." Katsuya got the message as Shinjiro looked at them with shock.

"You're joking, right?"

"N-No..."

Katsuya then opened his mobile browser and went to the article about Yukari. "Apparently, she was involved in a blast that also killed Masayoshi Shido."

Shinjiro shook his head and attempts to call Fuuka. "Yamagishi better know something about this...."

To his dismay, she never answered. And while Kotone continued looking at the photo (while ignoring the mention of Fuuka Yamagishi), Katsuya then noticed a familiar figure from afar.

"What the f- Stay right here, Aragaki."

The police officer then walked up to the figure and got his attention. He then saw a different face instead.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked.

"Um, do you know where the public restroom is?" Katsuya made an excuse to cover his shame.

"Head south of the plaza, then make two rights."

"Thank you." He then turned and went back to Shinjiro, who was still pissed off.

"Damnit, she ain't picking up." He growled.

"You can do that later. For now, we gotta bring Arisato here to a place where she can eat." Katsuya suggested.

"You sure are doing well with this disguise crap..."

_**5 kilometers E of Hitsaguma** _

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, this is boring as fuck." Sho rambled as it began to irritate Eido.

"You don't need to complain about it every 10 minutes!"

"I'm not down to babysit you or whatever."

"The feeling's mutu- Hmm?"

Eido leaned forward to check the heat detector in the radar. "Huh. Never knew this was a thing." He flipped the switch to see multiple readings headed towards the town. "Shit. I gotta call the team!"

"Alright, buddy. I'll take care of the ones coming here."

Sho's words mortified Eido momentarily. "How many?"

"Around 150, if I eyeball 'em only."

Eido then made his report quick but urgent.

"BADGER 0-1, THIS IS EMERALD 6-8! THE TOWN IS GONNA BE UNDER ATTACK! TAKING HEAVY FIRE HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi will enter the reservoir to obtain the star fragment against its blend with other radioactive rocks. Maya is then tasked as her liason.
> 
> Kotone and Shinjiro now discovered about Yukari's death, putting them on edge.
> 
> Katsuya told Shinjiro something, and it involves Kasumi's knowledge about the Inaba case and the mental breakdowns.
> 
> Eido and Sho are under attack.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode, "Kill with Cold Blood", as the battle in the small town begins.


	9. Kill With Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Aster Alliance arrives in the town near the reservoir, but things go awry when the reservoir's pump system is where the fragment is located as a horde of Shadows close in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read this: I'm back! I guess all I needed were a few days of rest and mental recharge to clear my personal issue.
> 
> For new readers who finished reading the prequel, I hope the sequel is A-Okay for you guys. Although I find it discouraging that the amount of hits on the sequel is low in reception in only 8 chapters, I have to keep in mind that it will take a long time for this fic to catch up. (I mean, Worlds Under War didn't get a lot of reception at first, but here we are.)
> 
> With that said, let's continue.

_**December 3, 20XX** _

_**Location: Hitsaguma, Western Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 1201 hours** _

_"BADGER 0-1, THIS IS EMERALD 6-8! THE TOWN IS GOING TO BE UNDER ATTACK! TAKING HEAVY FIRE HERE!"_

Eido's transmission was then followed by gunfire as everyone received it. In town, Katsuya ordered Kotone and Shinjiro to warn people before there would be casualties. Kotone immediately went ahead to the Neo Featherman souvenir store while Shinjiro began entering different establishments. Katsuya then went out to look for the mayor of the town until he arrives in the town hall.

"Everyone, please evacuate! There is an incoming Shadow attack!" He began to charge to the high office as a few guards restrained him. "Goddamnit, let go!"

"Do not resist, Sir!"

"I'm a fucking police officer! This is an emergency!" He growled as the guards then grabbed his ID.

"He's a cop alright."

Katsuya then informed them of an incoming attack, but as he and the guards reached the office, they discover the body of the mayor already eviscerated and mutilated.

"What the hell?!"

Katsuya then gave a warning for everyone to escape the town before it's too late. However, it became chaotic as a horde of Macabre spawned in the main hall and began massacring the clerks and guests. Katsuya opened fire with his dual G18s while the guards fired their shotguns.

"Don't let up!" Katsuya barked as the Macabre went closer to them. Unleashing Death Scythe, the guards accompanying Katsuya were beheaded in a flash. Left with no choice, Sumaru City's top police officer summoned Hyperion in the view of the crowd.

"Hyperion! Mafreidyne!"

The building shook as multiple nuclear blasts surround and hit the Shadows, dealing a huge amount of damage before Katsuya finishes them off with his guns.

"Everyone, on me!" He called out to the survivors of Town Hall as he began to witness the town already setting ablaze.

"Aragaki, Shiomi! Come in!"

_"Aragaki here. We got tons of shit smashing around town. More than 60 people killed on my end."_

_"Shiomi here. I managed to get everyone out of the shopping district on time before these Gorgons arrived."_

Katsuya then went with his own idea. "I'll be guiding the people of the Legislative District to safety. We'll all be in the dark for now. God be with you."

Meanwhile, in Bakugan Reservoir....

"Hurry it up!"

**"I'm trying, okay!?"**

Kasumi is already impatient as Hecate Picaro is taking her time in melting ice for the stone collection. After the ice melted, she quickly changed to Anat Picaro and dove onto the water. Meanwhile, Maya monitors her via computer as she lets Artemis on standby for any attackers.

"Okay, so the tunnel gets smaller as you distance away from the reservoir. Swim carefully." She warned Kasumi as her body heat is being picked up by the thermal scanner of the maintenance.

Kasumi picks up the first radioactive stone and pockets it as she continues swimming. The monitors were bewildered at the sudden heat rise as Kasumi swam further and grabbed the second stone and grunted. _"Shit, another stone."_

"You got around four left. Stay careful." Maya reminded her as gunfire from outside the maintenance room was heard. "Artemis, get ready with your Ice attacks. I bless Susano-o for giving snow on this mission."

Suddenly, one of the monitors panicked as they noticed Kasumi's heart beat slowing down. "She needs to breathe!"

"Yoshizawa, you need to get air."

_"Gimme a second!"_

_..._

_"I know, Sumire! Just let me and Anat Picaro do our job!"_

Maya can't comprehend what's going on with Kasumi, but she decided to let it be as a pair of Ongyo-Ki crash through the main doors.

"Well, shit. Diamond Dust!"

Back in town, Kotone began holding off the Decarabia horde with her naginata as she began mumbling to herself.

"Sheesh, and here I thought you were tougher."

Suddenly, four out of the twenty-four reinforcements began going berserk and switched colors to an eerie black and green pattern.

"What the-" She swung the bladed staff while activating the electrocution perk, paralyzing thirteen of them. As she struck one of the odd-colored ones, it was unfazed by the attack and retaliated with a high-powered Agidyne. The townspeople were scared as the pillar of flame struck Kotone, who then absorbed the flame by summoning Orpheus Telos. 

"Nice job, Orpheus Telos! Now- Huh? Ngh!" Kotone stopped and clutched her head as a sharp pain came onto her. Suddenly, Orpheus Telos changes and becomes a skull-wearing demon with coffins surrounding it. The people she saved were more terrified of Kotone than the monsters in front of them.

"THANATOS!"

Thanatos then unleashes Maeigaon and wipes out the Decarabia. However, Kotone remains in pain as Thanatos suddenly wreaks havoc as more Decarabia appear alongside a Rangda horde.

"Kill them all!" She cried out as Thanatos began slashing each and every Shadow overwhelming her while the civilians run away. With the amount of damage happening, Kotone continues to writhe in pain while Thanatos goes into a frenzy. Shinjiro finds her and hesitates to go near her.

"Shit! Not again!" He ran up to her while holding his Evoker. "Hey, snap out of it!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched as Thanatos suddenly targeted Shinjiro.

"Ah, shit." He then radioed Katsuya as he is about to face the abomination that is the Greek God of Death.

As for the duo of Sho Minazuki and Cpl. Eido Hasashi, the two ran as fast as they can after they got overwhelmed. However...

"You sure Aragaki won't kill us for leaving the chopper in ashes!?" Sho yelled anxiously.

"That's rich, coming from you!" Eido retorted. "The chopper was already gone the moment that one-eyed star thing set the tail rotor on fire!"

"Well, I could have just used the extinguisher like a normal human while Tsukiyomi dealt with those fucks!"

"You think we have the time? Now hitch us a ride while I give cover fire!" Eido ordered the redhead to hail a bus or a truck as he reloaded his MP5A5. "Come get some!"

Sho waved his arms at an incoming truck. "Hey!"

The driver then noticed the two and pulled over momentarily to let them ride.

"Hey! Get in!"

As the duo then hopped on, a Hastur horde spawned with the surviving Shadows. The driver panicked and sped off while Eido opened fire.

"W-W-Where to, gentlemen?"

"Hitsaguma. ASAP!"

Back in the reservoir...

"Freeze them!" Maya yelled as the Ongyo-ki were hit by the severe Ice attack. They get staggered, but not frozen.

"They withstood the attack! We're doomed!"

Maya looked at the men around her. "Uh, hello? Pep talk, not down talk!" She then lets Artemisa use Mabufudyne. The Shadows then hopped onto the ceiling and began swinging the anchors, decapitating a few civilians and guards in the process. Maya dodged the attacks as she then uses her rifle (hidden in the duffel bag) and fires at the moving ninja demons.

Meanwhile, Kasumi picked up the 5th radioactive stone and, to her disappointment, it isn't the star fragment. As she swam further, she suddenly felt her leg being tugged and locking her in place. She turned around to see a lone Lamia pulling her down and forcing her to drown. Kasumi continuously kicks the Shadow but fails to shake her off. Relying on Arsene Picaro's Enduring Soul skill, she forces herself to crawl further to reach the two remaining radioactive stones.

 _Come on, Kasumi! You can do this!_ She gave herself mental pep talk as she crawls further against the Shadow's grip. The tunnel got smaller and smaller as Kasumi held her breath upon retrieving the stone, which is still not the star. Now hoping the last one is the star fragment, Kasumi is now fighting both the water drowning her and the Lamia trying to kill her as she reached her fingers onto the fragment. She was suddenly pulled by the Shadow before she used her new spear chain to anchor herself and force a short launch to the fragment.

_Gotcha!_

She finally grabs the fragment and immediately summoned Arsene Picaro and Persephone to destroy the tunnel and give her air to breath before killing the Lamia with a combined Kougaon and Eigaon attack. She then began panting for air as she climbed out of the tunnel.

"Fuck! I was close to meeting the rest of you..."

**"Not a funny joke, Kasumi."**

**"Yeah."**

"Sorry." She then witnessed Maya having difficulty with the Ongyo-ki as she told Arsene Picaro and Persephone to give her assistance. With just a Brave Blade and a Vorpal Blade, the demons vanished as Maya was already on the ground in pain. Recognizing that there are still civilians alive, Kasumi continued with the disguise.

"Dr. Fujimoto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just had the wind knock me over, y'know?" Maya stood up as one of the monitors approached the two.

"Did you get the stones?"

Kasumi pulls out all the radioactive stones and shows the star fragment. "I'll be keeping this one."

Maya then inspected the fragment and sees it give an unusual glow. "Yep. This is the fragment alright."

The two then decided to help in cleaning and fixing the place.

Back in the town, Katsuya managed to reach Shinjiro on time as he is getting pummeled by Kotone, who is still in pain while her Persona began slashing the shit out of Castor.

"Aragaki! What the hell happened?"

"Her Persona went haywire again!"

"Again?"

"She's like this back then, but she got control eventually." Shinjiro then took a look at Thanatos. "But as to how her Persona overtook her...."

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire was heard as a truck came barreling down the main road and smacks both Castor and Thanatos into decommission. Both Kotone and Shinjiro felt the pain as Sho exits the truck.

"We're here, baby!" He gleefully yelled. The townsfolk are still terrified of him, but they were left with a choice to rely on him or let the Shadows destroy their town.

Eido then apologizes to the truck driver while firing at the Hastur. "Damnit, those things won't take the hint!" He then took a look at the town, which is already a war zone. "What the f-"

"Ask later, Corporal! We got those things coming!" Katsuya warned him as he aims his pistols at them.

Meanwhile, as Maya and Kasumi return to town, they already found it in flames as they rush to the source of the action. Taking a look at the current battle, several Hastur are now roaming around the town while Shinjiro and Kotone lay on the ground.

"Amano-san, get out of here for a sec." She then gives the two star fragments to Maya as she calls up Persephone.

**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

"Damn right."

Persephone then unleashes Survivor's Guilt as she then prepares for a Morning Star attack. Maya then contacts the group in the center via radio.

"Guys, get out of there!"

_"Maya?"_

"Kasumi's gonna blow those things to kingdom come! Get outta there now!"

The fighters took the message and carried Kotone out of the fight while Eido keeps the horde at bay. Once everyone is out of the blast radius, Kasumi then fires the Almighty attack and wipes out the entire horde while laughing maniacally.

 **"I worry about you sometimes."** Arsene Picaro noted.

After the dust has cleared, the survivors went out of their hiding spots and began looking around for dead people to bury immediately. Katsuya then gathered the townspeople and gave a huge public apology while a few tended to the injuries of Kotone, Shinjiro, and Kasumi. Eido assisted the local police in gathering the dead Shadows for thorough investigation. However, Maya showed disappointment to both Sho and Eido for destroying the helicopter and costing them a quick flight to the dead zone near Nagasaki, their next destination. This doesn't go unanswered...

"What do you mean we don't have a ride anymore?!"

"Minazuki and Corporal Hasashi blew it up during their attack."

"You have got to be kidding me. We cannot travel 1,000 miles south to the dead zone without something to ride on!"

"Well, if those bastards didn't aim for the tail rotor..."

"Just shut up, damnit!"

"Hey, don't make it look like it's our fault, Captain Sideburns!"

While Maya, Sho, Katsuya, Shinjiro, and Eido argue, Kasumi takes a look at Kotone as a local approached them.

"I believe this belongs to her." The local places down the souvenir bag as Kasumi examines it.

"Are these Featherman merchandise?"

The local, revealed as the shop owner's nephew, nods his head. "She bought it from us after she knew Yukari Takeba. She was distraught after she learned of her death last March. When those things attacked us, she went to us and gave a warning to hide the bag and run to safety."

Kasumi then looked at Kotone again, who is breathing slowly.

_This is bad. She found out about Yukari-san.... if she finds out about the rest, then the whole mission is in jeopardy..._

She then took a look at Yukari's photo. The XXII tattoo is something new to Kasumi until she recognized Kotone's hair clips.

"Twenty-two... I wonder..."

Eido escaped the argument and crouched down to the two brunettes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like having water puff up my lungs entirely for the fragment."

Eido chuckled. "Trying to pull off a morbid joke, huh?"

"Depends on you."

He then looked at Kotone and the souvenir bag. "Huh. Didn't know she'd take an interest in super sentai stuff."

Kasumi then hesitated to tell the soldier about Kotone's friendship to Yukari or her knowledge on how Yukari died.

"I heard we lost the chopper." She changed the topic as Eido hung his head in guilt.

"Alright already. I lost the chopper. Can you all blame me for letting those things near me?"

Kasumi laughed. "Take it easy, alright? I used to have a friend who would complain about a crack in a helicopter's windshield when he is basically a millionaire."

While everyone resumed their duties to assist the town, Maya began investigating the corpse of a Hastur with the help of the survivors from the reservoir. She took a close look at its appearance before placing her hand on it. The moment she does, she suddenly felt a rush in her head as she swiftly removed the touch.

"Shit.... it can't be...."

As if on cue, Katsuya noticed her on the ground and panting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Touch that thing. Please. And then tell me if you saw something morbid."

Katsuya then extends his hand and touches the corpse. Like Maya, he removed his hand instantly.

"You're joking me...."

Both look at each other with worry.

"That bastard is back...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you have a guess on who Maya and Katsuya are talking about.
> 
> For Kotone's sudden Persona change, you know where this came from. Though I added a touch of berserk nature for Thanatos.
> 
> As the town of Hitsaguma recovers from the attack, what will the Persona users discuss after obtaining the second fragment? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Cold Return"....


	10. Cold Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Chaos ensues as Kasumi and company managed to stop the carnage in time and obtain the second star fragment, but losing several lives of civilians and their only chance of travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Well, it'd be pointless by now for me to keep asking how the story is so far if majority of the ones who read this have to trace back to the prequel before finishing this up. I mean, I should blame myself if this ends up with a poor reception. Not all sequels reach the expectations from the first installment, after all. :(
> 
> Anyways, I'm hoping that at my current pacing, I can finish the fic up in around 40 chapters max. Why 40? There will be a few flashback chapters to make sense of every character's resolve.
> 
> With that said, onto the story.

_**December 4, 20XX** _

_**Location: Hitsaguma, Western Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0003 hours** _

The crew were given a place to rest by the survivors of the town as a way of thanks. Kotone wakes up from her unconscious state to find Kasumi sleeping next to her. Maya is currently working with Katsuya for any opportunity to travel to Nagasaki while Shinjiro is already in deep sleep with a bandage on his head again. Sho and Eido were on night watch along with a few police officers.

"What just happened?" She muttered as she looked around. Seeing the destruction that both her Persona and the Shadows have caused (clueless of Kasumi's sudden Almighty crater near them), she curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes. "Not again..."

Apparently, she was still too tired from using all her energy in the fight. As she drifted away, she can suddenly hear a piano playing in her head.

!!!

_**Velvet Room** _

_**???** _

Kotone wakes up to find herself wearing her old S.E.E.S. outfit as a young boy with an egg hat approached her.

"Oh, hello!"

"Um, hi?" Kotone can't comprehend who the boy is, but she certainly is aware of the place she was in. "Wait a second..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man chuckling near her. She exits her resting area and finds him sitting on a desk.

"Igor?"

"Ah, you must be a previous guest of this place." The man with the butterfly mask said. "I was wondering if this was your first time handling Personas, my child."

"Uh, before that... why am I wearing my old high school outfit?" She asked as she adjusted the blouse. "Shit, this is already tight for me."

The man laughed in amusement. "My, quite the expressive one, are you?"

"Who are you and what happened to Igor?" She went to the point. The man raised his hand and spoke.

"My name is Philemon. I am Igor's superior in the Velvet Room. I guess I will not explain anymore what this place is." Philemon then glanced at the boy. "This here is Jose. He is an attendant-in-training and, like Igor and I, an explorer onto the human experience."

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady!" Jose chimed.

Before Kotone could say a word, someone else spoke up.

"K-Kotone-san?!"

Kotone turned around to see Kasumi, donning her Phantom Thief outfit.

"Kasumi-san?"

"Ah, welcome back, Miss Yoshizawa!" Philemon greeted her back and anticipated the rage Kasumi had built up.

"You didn't tell me I'd be travelling all over the country for the fragments!" She marched at him.

"I'm sorry, Big Sis." Jose swayed his body. "I forgot to tell you about it."

"Big Sis?" Kotone asked.

"He just calls me that coz he calls all girls 'pretty lady'." Kasumi sighed while Jose got confused.

"Is it a bad thing to call all girls 'pretty lady'?

"No. All girls would love to hear that." Kotone gave a smile as she reassured Jose. Kasumi gave a weak smile before Philemon called her attention.

"Quite unexpected in finding a living Wild Card."

"I know, Philemon. But it seems she must have suffered the same fate as Makoto Yuki of Earth X."

"Indeed. Becoming the Great Seal is a difficult task, but with the projection of the machine deemed the Sacrificial Lamb, even she has been resurrected."

Kasumi observed Jose and Kotone making introductions as Persephone and Arsene Picaro appear in the form of Sumire Yoshizawa, her deceased twin, and Akira Kurusu, her deceased lover.

 **"Kotone-san sure is enjoying her time with Jose."** Akira pointed out.

 **"Yeah. Kinda reminds me of the times we used to play."** Sumire then regretted saying that after noticing Kasumi frowning. **"I'm sorry."**

"It's fine. Really." She lied, though Akira and Sumire already knew that.

"Anyway," Philemon cleared his throat as Jose and Kotone stopped and looked at him. But Kotone sees Sumire and Akira and raised her hand, "I will answer your questions later. For now, I have a reminder to inform you two with."

**"What? Excluding the Picaro Personas?"**

"Master Kurusu, the Trickster who defied all odds... Of course I will include you in this." Philemon jeered, annoying Akira for a bit.

**"So what is this reminder?"**

"There is not much time left for everyone on this Earth. Due to the impact of the Sacrificial Lamb as well as its location remaining unknown in this world, humanity will be at its own grave two weeks from now."

"How long?" Kasumi was determined not to let this go out of hand. Kotone saw her eyes flaming as she looked at Philemon again.

"12 days, more or less." He sighed deeply. "Wherever the location of the Sacrificial Lamb is, I am truly uncertain of it. But as for how critical it is, even my own existence will be enveloped into the shadows."

Kotone gasped while Kasumi looked at Sumire and Akira. "So how should we do our search then?"

Philemon glared at everyone as his tone changed. "Do whatever you must, but be aware of your actions as they always contain dire consequences."

Kasumi nods before Kotone tugged her sleeve. "Hey."

"Yeah, Kotone-san?"

"I just found out that Yukari-san died."

Kasumi frowned as she remembered the moment the actress baited Masayoshi Shido to his death. "I'm sorry..." She then hugged Kotone, who began to sob for a moment. Philemon looked at the souls of Kasumi's closest people and whispered to them something. After that, he turned his attention to Kotone.

"Kotone Shiomi, the enthusiastic woman who shows no fear... I have detected only 4 Personas in you."

"Uh, yeah." She wiped her tears off. "Orpheus Telos, Thanatos, Quetzalcoatl, and Black Frost."

"Ah, yes. The Fool, The Death, The Sun, and The Moon arcanas." He then flashes a green orb near her. "Go ahead. Touch it."

Kasumi and Jose watch as Kotone touches the orb. She is suddenly enveloped by a green smoke until it revealed Yukari's soul in front of her.

 **"Hey, Kotone! Long time no see!"** Yukari smiled as she greeted her friend.

Kotone tried to hold her tears in as Yukari held her cheek. **"I know. I'm sorry I passed so soon."**

"Y-Y-Yukari..." Kotone embraced her soul as the former archer then chants something.

**"I am thou, thou art I. I am now a part of your soul. Rely on your intuition just as you rely on your might, and never lose sight of the ones who were with you in the beginning of your destiny."**

Yukari then transforms into Io Picaro, who fades into a green light and enters Kotone.

"I.... I can feel her in me." Kotone spoke as she looked at Kasumi, who just recalled Sumire and Akira back into Persephone and Arsene Picaro. Philemon then gave them one last warning as the bell tolled for their wake.

"Oh, before anything else that I may forget, I must warn you of the impending doom that may be your biggest adversary."

Both girls began to pay attention.

"The Crawling Chaos from the Sea of Souls is making its move. I recommend that you keep this knowledge within this room."

Philemon and Jose then bade farewell as the girls woke up.

_**Time: 0600 hours** _

Kasumi wakes up naturally while Kotone woke up after she fell off her hammock.

"Ow! Son of a b-" Kotone then shakes it off as Katsuya approaches them.

"Millee! Minako! Have you two recovered now?" He internally cringed at mentioning Kasumi's disguise.

"I'm good. You?"

"Doing well here, Kasumi-san."

"Good." He then gives the girls new clothes. "Offered by the kind souls of this town. They dunno how to thank us, so this is the best that they can do."

As the girls changed their outfits, Shinjiro was tasked to watch the only public restroom since they are dressing up there. However, Sho was evasive and carved a hole in one of the walls to peek on Kasumi.

"Let's see how fine this gymnast is..."

"Hey!"

Sho nearly fell when Eido called him out. "the hell-"

"Ssshh! Be quiet...." Sho hissed as he continued. "Yo, that butt...."

Eido was tempted to investigate what Sho was talking about until he decided to join the redhead in the peeping.

"Whoa... Shiomi looks quite hot...."

"Yoshizawa has quite the lower body looks...."

The duo then looked at each other with flushed faces.

"The hell you flustered for?"

"Speak for yourself, dingus."

When the two turned back to the holes, they were greeted by death glares from the girls.

"Shit."

"We're screwed."

Before the two can run away, they bump into Shinjiro and Maya, who spilled the hot chocolate milk after collision.

"Boys!"

Shinjiro can only sigh. "Busy morning, after all..."

During breakfast, the group then began to discuss what Maya discovered.

"So Katsuya and I investigated the Shadows we fought yesterday, and eerily... it is an actualized being rather than one that can turn into dust or whatnot." Maya huffed as she began the discussion.

"Well, some Shadows are actualized into a real thing when the power it harnesses ends up becoming too strong to counter against." Kasumi gave insight.

"You seem knowledegable with this, Yoshizawa." Katsuya said as he cleaned his sunglasses.

"That's because I rode on one of them just to break the face with the pavement."

"You got issues, legs." Sho scrunched his face.

"So what does this mean?" Kotone asked with inquiry and worry. "If the Shadows are becoming real, then does this mean that people can actually get stuff out of these things?"

"Like a Seth's fang or maybe the flower crown of Narcissus, then yeah." Kasumi shrugged.

"Still, though. We ought to be careful about this." Shinjiro said as he eyed everyone. "We all have our respective strengths and weaknesses. It could mean a fatal attraction between you and your enemy."

"Speaking of which, one of those things is more horrifying than the rest. Even after it died, Artemis detected minimal life energy in it. Like, it's barely holding on to something." Maya muttered as she looked at Katsuya.

"True. Especially since it felt like..." Katsuya trailed off and shook it off. "Moving on! About our ride heading for Nagasaki...."

"We'll be taking a long detour to a small city located 50 kilometers south of this town. Place is called Naoma, and from the looks of it..."

Eido then showed them a map of the city and its highlight.

"... they don't support the Phantom Thieves, Kirijo associates, or any high-profile authorities."

"Shit." Shinjiro hissed.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem if there will be Shadows attacking them and no one knows how to fight them off." Kotone said as she lets her jaw lean on her palm.

"Exactly." Katsuya responded, but everyone else sensed a 'but' statement.

"But?"

"But if they don't want us around, then we can do this quickly and board a train to Nagasaki."

"Wait, that new railroad bridge is open already?" Maya furrowed her brows with a tone of bafflement.

"Yeah. It just opened two weeks ago." Katsuya crossed his arms. "Nanjo is obviously the spearhead in that project, so of course he would fucking finish it quickly."

"Nanjo?"

"Kei Nanjo. An old friend of ours. Possibly Mitsuru Kirijo's corporate rival since his family are a bunch techno nerds also." Shinjiro explained to Kotone.

Eido then looked around them and found the small diner empty. He then decided to bring up the disguise ideas.

"Okay, why the hell would you call yourself half-German?"

"Huh?"

"'Millee Strucker'. Really?"

Kasumi scoffed with annoyance. "A-A-As if you have a better suggestion!"

Katsuya sighed. "I have to agree with Eido here. I appreciate you wearing purple contacts and dyeing your hair with a purple streak, but..."

"You're not too convincing is what these noobs are saying." Sho said bluntly.

Kasumi was fuming already as she looked at Shinjiro, Maya, and Kotone.

"Aragaki-san, my disguise works. Right?"

"Uh, no."

"Amano-san?"

"Well, it worked with the guards. But I'm not sure if it'll work with the civilians in Naoma though."

"Minako-san?" She asked as they notice the chef coming back.

"Sorry, Millee-san."

"Ugh........."

_**Location: Naoma City  
Time: 0945 hours** _

Somewhere in the city, a man inside a huge corporation building is seen talking to someone on the phone.

"What do you mean someone is still alive?! Has Manahashi not took them all out? And where the hell is Takuto Maruki when we need him? Fuck! Fine. I'm sending some of my men to the streets of this city. Don't even bother worrying about it."

The man then looks at the portfolio of profiles, which showed several profiles of every Persona user who has been labeled 'DECEASED'.

"I, Kei Nanjo, will make sure that the Sacrificial Lamb stays operational. And not one Phantom Thief nor any Shadow Operative will be left alive for its 100% success!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like how Mitsuru played an antagonistic role in Worlds Under War (until her Persona was revoked, that is), Kei Nanjo (aka the nerd who believes sacrifices are necessary) is an antagonist here. But with Philemon's warning towards Kasumi and Kotone (who will be referred as Minako 2 chapters from now during the dialogues), it seems Nanjo isn't the only enemy against them.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Flashback: Shinjiro", where Shinjiro recalls the events that led to Kotone's former fate against Nyx in Earth XX!


	11. Flashback: Shinjiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World
> 
> Kasumi and Kotone were summoned by Philemon for a debriefing of future yet unforeseen events against a cryptic enemy. The girls then get in touch with Katsuya and the others regarding the Shadows' spawning events and their likeness becoming realistic than just being a huge pile of dust.
> 
> Elsewhere, a man named Kei Nanjo is hellbent on keeping the Sacrificial Lamb operational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever is reading this since the beginning: New chapter! And early upload too!
> 
> This will be one of the five flashback chapters of the story. So it'll be in this order:
> 
> \- Shinjiro  
> \- Sho  
> \- Maya & Katsuya  
> \- Kotone/Minako  
> \- Kasumi
> 
> And while I did let another character from P2 return, some characters will return for a short while due to their importance in the mission (and how they manage it with Kasumi rushing things.).
> 
> With that said, let's move on!

_**December 5, 20XX** _

_**Location: Hitsaguma, Western Japan  
Time: 1200 hours** _

Kasumi and company take their lunch early before they embark towards Naoma City. Due to the lack of locomotives, the group is instead offered a bus ride to the city after they eat. Speaking of food...

"Man, I wish I could still eat all these shrimp!" Sho cackled as he continued chowing down the buttered shrimps.

"Hey! Show some respect to the people who made you these food as a token of gratitude!" Katsuya scolded the redheaded assassin as he sliced the grilled tuna belly on his plate and then ate it.

"Um, Minazuki-kun. Mind if you can eat it slowly as well?" Kotone leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. Sho then had to comply because according to him, she asked kindly in contrast to Katsuya demanding him to stop. Katsuya dismisses his claim and continues eating as Kasumi looked at Shinjiro, who has barely touched his food.

"Aragaki-san, are you not hungry?"

"Nope. You can have it if you want." He replied with a grunt.

"If you insist!" Sho nabbed his food while Kasumi pouted.

"I asked him, so I should get a share."

"Tch. Fine." Sho then gave her a yellowtail as he chomped on the lobster. Shinjiro sighed in disbelief as the two started bickering. Maya then offered Sho steamed potatoes.

"Something to help ya with the digestion and stuff. Too much meat isn't a good thing."

Sho looked at her with an annoyed face. "Maya, you're nice and all, but have you forgotten I'm a carnivore?"

"You don't look like a dinosaur to me."

"The hell?"

The group then sees Eido with a burned bag as he approached them.

"Well, I managed to recover a few things from the chopper. I just wish those things didn't force me to blow it up." He said somberly.

"No one asked you to blow it up." Shinjiro said before giving the benefit of the doubt. "But then again, it's better than having a Shadow use a helicopter on us."

Suddenly, everyone began to look at Kotone, who was laughing by herself.

"Minako-san?" Maya used her disguise name.

"S-Sorry. I just remembered something from back then."

"What about?"

"Oh, Shinji. Remember the time Junpei and Akihiko got so hungry they saw your chili con carne dish as their potential dinner until you offered it to Koro-chan?"

Shinjiro spat his drink as everyone suddenly glanced at him.

"Of all the moments of the past, it just had to be that one!" Shinjiro pointed his finger at Kotone, who stifled her giggles which led to Maya asking for an explanation.

"Uh, giving a chili con carne meal to a dog alone? Why?"

Shijiro sighed and gave up. He then crossed his arms and talked.

"Fine. Around ten years ago..."

_Ten years ago, **July 4, 200X**_

_**Location: Iwatodai Dorms  
Time: 1313 hours** _

"Come on, Shinji! Just give me half of it...."

"Don't listen to Akihiko-senpai! I haven't eaten in days...."

"Will the two of you shut it!?"

Kotone arrived back in the dormitories to find Junpei and Akihiko leaning on separate couches as they plead for Shinjiro to give them whatever he is cooking.

"Oh, it's you!" She said with surprise.

"Huh?"

Shinjiro turned around and accidentally spilled the meal onto the floor, creating mortified reactions from Akihiko and Junpei while making Kotone have a apologetic reaction.

"I am so sorry!" She bowed and rushed to help him only to be stopped in between the heartbroken boys.

"SHINJI!"

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

"Hey, you wanna blame me or the girl for losing your-" He stopped his yelling as he noticed Koromaru coming to the kitchen after his nose caught wind of the chili con carne's smell. Koromaru then licked a chunk before devouring the whole thing on the floor. Ken then arrives in the kitchen with a worried look before it changed to relief.

"Koromaru, get ba- Oh. Goodie! You're eating again!"

"What?"

Ken then looked at Shinjiro with a stoic face before his smile betrayed him. "Koromaru hasn't been eating for days after he recovered from that fight with some weird wrestler in the temple, but it looks like whatever you cooked caught his attention."

Meanwhile, Kotone carefully approached Koromaru while Junpei and Akihiko groaned in defeat.

"Hi there, Koromaru!"

"Woof!" The albino Shiba Inu barked happily and finished the fallen food. Kotone then pets him as he enjoys her company.

"We're glad you two recovered." She said to Ken, who smiled at her.

"It was only fair enough, but I want to repay you for your kindness and bravery, Miss...."

"Shiomi. Kotone Shiomi."

"Then my name's Ken Amada!"

Shinjiro looked at the kid with downtrodden eyes before shifting his expression. "The name's Shinjiro Aragaki. I hope I helped you cheer up as well as the mutt."

Kotone then pulled out three burgers from her bag. "To commemorate our new friendship, have some of these extra burgers!"

She can hear Akihiko and Junpei weep behind her.

_Present day..._

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Sho found the right time to laugh nonsensically.

"Hey, shut up! It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Ko- Minako here!" Shinjiro tried defending himself as Katsuya shook his head.

"It seems you weren't focused on the food you were preparing, Major."

"Piss off, suit!"

Kotone then tried to cheer him up. "Aw, don't be an asshole now. You can be a softie and a klutz at the same time."

"Minako, I swear if you say another goddamn word-"

Kasumi cleared her throat to alert the group.

"I hate to break it to you all, but Eido's been waiting for us already in the bus." She informed them.

Katsuya then stood up and thanked the civilians around them as he rounded everyone up to the bus. Upon entry, they realize they are being given the VIP treatment in their trip.

"Wow." Maya whistled. "This entire bus is ours."

The bus driver then accelerates the vehicle as their trip begins. However, that did not stop Sho and Maya from bugging either Kotone or Shinjiro for another old story.

"Anything else to share?"

"Fuck off, Amano."

"Hey, don't blow her off like that."

"You fuck off as well, Minazuki."

"Fine. We'll ask Kotone then."

"Yeah. What she said."

However, Kasumi beat them to it as she looked at Kotone.

"Kotone-san, to avoid another verbal war from them.... tell us something which you found impactful in your life."

Kotone began to think through as Kasumi looked at Shinjiro.

"That applies to you as well, Aragaki-san. It's best that we know things about you as well."

Shinjiro grunts in annoyance and called Kotone to hold her thoughts for now.

"I guess I'll share then. But ONLY if you DON'T bug me for it again!"

Sho scoffed. "Fine."

Maya beamed. "Alright!"

Kasumi just smirked. "Deal."

Kotone looked at Shinjiro as he began talking again.

"For me... it happened months after I met Ken..."

_Ten years ago, **October 4, 200X**_

_**Location: Iwatodai  
Time: 1205 hours** _

Ken realized that Shinjiro was responsible for his mother's death and demands him to meet at the very place he saw his mother die. Shinjiro knows that this is a personal matter and confronts him. However, rather than confront Ken alone, he witnesses Takaya Sakaki alongside the boy.

"You bastard. So you told him..." Shinjiro growled at Takaya.

"Well, who else was going to tell him the truth if not you?" He retorted as Ken kept his composure.

"Is it true?! That you were the one who murdered my mother!?" The boy's rage was enough for Shinjiro to let his guard down and admit.

"I wish it wasn't the truth, Ken, but yes. I accidentally murdered your mom when my Persona got rogue. But trust me when I'm telling you that I'm protecting you for your own good!"

He couldn't convince Ken enough as Takaya laughed in a sinister manner. "Oh, Aragaki. How you failed to earn the boy's trust... how you failed to regain S.E.E.S.' trust... how you failed to keep our trust... if there is one thing people will hate about you is that you're such a good traitor and a coward everyt-"

"Say one more motherfucking word and I'm letting Castor out!" Shinjiro felt anger boiling in him, but he eyed Ken more as Takaya tossed him his revolver onto the boy's feet.

"I'll give you one last chance, Ken Amada. Shoot him, and you will avenge your mother completely."

Ken picked up the gun and pointed at Shinjiro's chest. "I-I-I will m-m-make sure M-M-Mom will never s-s-suffer anymore!"

Shinjiro can tell that Ken is afraid. But not because of failing to hit the shot, but because he is afraid of becoming alone again after tonight. Shaking in fear, the young lad dropped the gun and cried.

"I can't do it! I'm sorry, Takaya-san....."

Takaya sighed deeply and pulls out a second revolver while letting an evil grin. "Well, then. It seems you really are a useless brat after all!"

Shinjiro tried to summon Castor, but as he noticed that it is only available for one shot...

"Goddamnit, Ken!"

He charged in front of Ken as Takaya fired his shot. Hitting onto his chest, Shinjiro's body pushed Ken down to the ground and landed on top of his brittle bones. Grunting in pain, Ken attempts to crawl away as Takaya picked up his primary revolver.

"Heh. Two birds with one stone... just the way I like it!"

Before he could fire, he sensed a naginata thrown onto him and dodges it.

"Orpheus Telos!"

Kotone and the rest of S.E.E.S. arrive on time to find Shinjiro on top of Ken and Takaya attempting to murder the boy to avoid witnesses.

"Shit!" Takaya fires three bullets as one of them hits Kotone in the abdomen. Refusing treatment, she rushes onto Shinjiro while Junpei and Yukari aid Ken.

"Hey, Shinjiro-kun! Wake up!" She shook his body as blood poured out of his body. "Damnit, no!"

Kotone laid his body down and opened his coat. She was as relieved as Akihiko and Mitsuru as the bullet did not hit him fatally. Rather, his old pocket watch saved him and slightly redirected the bullet to a bone.

"Ngh...."

"Shinji!" Akihiko rushed to his aid as he pulled out a bandage wrap. "Take it easy, okay?"

"K-Ken...."

"He's fine, Shinjiro-kun!" Kotone removes her hair ribbon and lets the locks flow down as she assists Akihiko in saving him from blood loss. Shinjiro took a glance at Kotone before passing out.

"You look prettier with the hair down...."

Kotone blushed slightly, but shook it off as she lifted his left side.

"Come on, Aki-senpai!"

_Present day..._

"Holy shit..." Maya couldn't believe what she heard.

Katsuya then asked him for affirmation. "So you survived a fatal shot to the chest. Correct?"

Shinjiro hummed in affirmation as Katsuya rested his back on the seat.

"Color me impressed. It seems you got very lucky."

Shinjiro then looked at Kotone. "Well, if it weren't for that stupid watch you gave me back in the fireworks festival... I would have died."

Kotone took it as a way of him saying thanks. "Hey, no problem. As long as you're still alive."

Shinjiro then sighed. "I wish it were the same for Yukari." He looked at Kasumi, who paid attention to his story and frowned at it.

"You heard about Yukari Takeba?"

Kasumi nods. "I heard. I'm sorry for your loss."

Kotone eyed Kasumi with a sad face as she looked at Sho, who ended up sleeping. Eido's voice gave room for his insight on Shinjiro's impactful moment.

"So you accidentally killed the kid's mom, admitted to killing her, and then protected him from getting killed. Is that a way to atone for wha-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're getting at, Corporal."

Eido then turned around and stared at Kotone. "Were you there when she died?"

"Eido-san!" Kasumi scolded the naive corporal, but Kotone gave a weak smile and shook her head.

"It's okay, Kasumi-san. It'd be best for me to know as well..."

Shinjiro frowned. "Are you sure, Kotone?" She nods her head.

"So.... as what she said..."

_**January 31, 200X** _

_**Location: Tartarus' Peak, Gekkoukan High School XX  
Time: 0230 hours** _

"Goddamnit, this Michozuki bitch is too strong!" Shinjiro growled as everyone is down on the ground while Nyx hovers above them unfazed.

"I can try summoning Trismegistus to piss him off while he's fly-"

"Don't! We're too weak against him, no matter our attacks!" Mitsuru warned Junpei not to get reckless.

"At this rate, we'll never defeat him!" Fuuka expressed her negativity as she then sees Aigis stand back up.

"Aigis, are you still willing to fight?"

The android nods her head. "Yes! I am not subjecting myself to failure." The group then witnesses her activate Orgia Mode before Kotone placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No, Aigis. Allow me... to fight him one more time."

She pulls out her Evoker one last time as she summons an entirely different Persona.

"Reverberate, Oratorio!"

As she speaks the words, she is suddenly lifted into the air with the new Persona while healing the others in the process. Shinjiro stood back up quickly and called out Kotone.

"HEY! SHIOMI!"

As he attempts to swing his axe onto Nyx, Akihiko and Mitsuru stop him from doing so. He then hears Yukari cry out while Fuuka, Aigis, Ken, Koromaru, and Junpei stare at the sky.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!?"

"Shinji, listen to me! It's her choice!"

"Bullshit, Akihiko! We're not letting her get eaten by that thing!"

"Damnit, Aragaki! Listen to Akihiko and me for once with that pea brain of yours!"

Heeding both of his friends' warnings, Shinjiro drops his axe and can only hope that Kotone will win the sudden one-on-one fight.

_**March 5, 20XX** _

_**Location: Gekkoukan High Rooftop  
Time: 1124 hours** _

Shinjiro looks at the school from the rooftop as he began to reflect on what happened. From the day he nearly died to the day he returned only to accompany them in fighting a douchebag he has never met entirely except by name. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain android arrived after flying.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue. "Do you have no sense of subtly, android lady?"

"My apologies, Aragaki-san!" Aigis apologized. "I was trying to be normal in approaching to school, but a few rowdy men attempted to harass me and remove my biocomponents, so I fled."

"And you did that by flying?" He hung his head in disappointment. "I wake from a coma for this circus to run around."

Aigis then sat down as she watched Shinjiro look at the blooming cherry blossoms.

"Ah, spring."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It feels wonderful... it's quite relaxing as well."

Suddenly, they hear the door swing open and find Kotone panting heavily as she pulled her body to move.

"Hey, Shiomi! What are you-"

Kotone suddenly collapses as Aigis caught her before she landed. Shinjiro then assisted Aigis in setting her down and checking her status.

"Hey, can you do some body scan or whatever?"

"I shall comply." Aigis then ran a body scan with her tech while Shinjiro used his lap as her pillow.

"Take it easy now... Robot Girl here is checking your vitals..."

Aigis gasped, and it was something Shinjiro hoped he wouldn't hear.

"Her vitals are critical... I cannot fathom the cause, but... she's slowly-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Before he could move her head, Kotone stopped him.

"Shinji, please don't be aggressive..."

"But Shiomi... you're dying!"

He was shocked to see her give the faintest smile she can give.

"It's okay... Nothing is ever permanent on Earth..."

Shinjiro carefully removed her hair tie and lets her hair go down. Kotone smiled as she looked at the area around them.

"Do you like the cherry blossoms, Aigis?"

Aigis is trying her best not to cry. "Indeed. They're so beautiful, Kotone-san."

"Yeah. Like your heart."

Aigis returned her smile with her own as she made a remark. "I do not get it though. Why is it that when we are down in the ground and we look at the blossoms, we see its beauty...... but when we are up here and we see them with everything else, it is the beauty around them?"

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder... so we can't quite be biased on what is beautiful and what is not." Kotone then forces herself to move a bit. "In the end of the day... only we know what true beauty is in our own mind, heart, and soul."

Aigis held her hand as she knelt down. "Thank you... for everything."

Shinjiro sees her eyes closing as she struggles to stay awake. "You can rest now. Everything will be okay from here on out."

"Promise?"

"..... Promise."

And as he finished those words, the door swung open again as Kotone sees everyone approach her one last time while her eyes close and match her very slow breathing. Shinjiro checked her pulse and confirmed her dead. Mitsuru then arranged a helicopter to find her a burial spot as Shinjiro volunteered to bury her along with Akihiko and Yukari. Arriving in the outskirts of Sapporo, they lay her to rest in an empty lot as Shinjiro remained behind to finish things up. He looked down at her grave.

"Hey... I know we haven't talked much ever since July... but there's been something I've been thinking about when I was recovering." He sighed deeply. "Kotone Shiomi, you're one quirky girl who knows no boundaries in expression and enthusiasm in things that make you beam with optimism. You were barely a pessimist, and that right there was a blessing for me to fight alongside you one last time. Even hours ago, you kept that attitude high as you lay dying...."

Looking at the ribbon and her headphones, he places them in his satchel.

"I promise to make this world safe from any danger... Kotone."

_Present day..._

Kotone cried as she heard Shinjiro tell them what he thought about during their time together. Kasumi comforted the former S.E.E.S. leader with a tight hug while Maya wiped off her own tears.

"Shinji...." She lets go of Kasumi and tackles him to bury her face on his coat and cry even more. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough to save you all..."

Shinjiro shushed Kotone as he comforted her. "Ssshhh... everything will be okay once we complete the star mission."

Maya tries to recuperate from the emotional story while Katsuya remained quiet and pulled out the lighter again. Eido noticed everyone's expressions and left them alone to mind his own business.

Kasumi herself felt a pang of guilt in her as Kotone's sacrifice and death were reminiscent on how Akira died after he fought Maruki alone and destroyed the ideal world while costing him his life.

**"You seem troubled."**

"Please leave me alone, Akira."

Arsene Picaro replied with a stern tone. **"Unless you will allow me and the rest to ease your thoughts and remind you that what happened to us was not your fault, we cannot leave you."**

"Sumire, please tell them to leave me alone." Kasumi begged Persephone to ward everyone off.

**"I'm sorry, Kasumi. I want to help you this time. Let us calm your mind at least."**

Kasumi buried her face on her knees and cried.

The rest of the trip to Naoma City ended up as a quiet one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was quite depressing to write the exact moment FeMC died. And the trickier part is writing Shinjiro's persepctive of things since he ends up getting comatosed until the day she dies. (And although I kinda let her be single throughout my time playing P3P, I saw some videos about the Minako x Shinjiro stuff and it felt half-sad, half-assed that players romance her with him only to see him again alive and well by the day you die.)
> 
> In letting Shinjiro tell his perspective of what happened during the events of the Dark Hour, the other Persona users (except Sho) felt the depressive state hit them once again.
> 
> Will their minds and hearts recover as they enter Naoma City? Find out in the next chapter, "The Billionaire"!


	12. The Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Shinjiro shared an old tale of his time with Kotone and how he made a promise. Everyone got depressive afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Y'all are wondering: Why is Kei Nanjo the antagonist here?
> 
> Well, he and Mitsuru have a few things in common: wealth, Persona knowledge, weapons, and competitiveness. However, in this storyline, Nanjo used Mitsuru as a pawn for the Sacrificial Lamb of Earth XX. Why he did this will be explained soon.
> 
> For now, let's get on with the story.

_**December 5, 20XX** _

_**Location: Naoma City Bus Terminal  
Time: 1624 hours** _

The Aster Alliance crew arrive in Naoma City after a few hours of travel. Stretching their inactive limbs, they get out of the bus to witness the place they are in right now.

"So pretty..." Kasumi muttered.

"I'll be damned. This place looks phenomenal." Katsuya commented as Maya began taking photos.

"Well, I wish I could do Sumaru a favor and have some coverage about this city."

Eido then looked around the area and noticed some police officers roaming by. "Well, they're uptight."

Katsuya grinned at Eido's comment. "It's okay. I got this." He then approached the two police officers.

"Good afternoon, officers."

The two policemen nod as Katsuya continued.

"We just came from the remote town of Hitsaguma and we wish to take the train to Nagasaki. May I ask for directions to the train station?"

One of the policemen then replied. "Very well. We just need your ID and train pass."

Katsuya then presented his pass, but noticed that both policemen are asleep. He turned to the team, who shrugged to indicate that they have nothing to do with it. However, Kasumi mentally communicated with Hecate Picaro.

_"Nice job, Hecate."_

**"Always a pleasure, Kasumi-chan!"**

The crew then decided to eat first before taking the train to Nagasaki. Eido then sighed as he remembered his time in Nagasaki.

"Man, remember the time we had to fight some Shadow version of Yamato-no-Orochi?"

Katsuya sighed in disbelief. "Are you remembering this out of nostalgia for the city or out of humiliation on your end?"

Maya caught the word 'humiliation', so she asked Katsuya what he meant. Shinjiro answered for him, though.

"Well, Eido here was chickening around the first time he was in contact with Shadows. He got himself trapped in ice before Yoshizawa here managed to kill the beast with her other Persona."

"Which one? I have seen her pull out a few..."

"Kamu Susano-o."

Maya clapped her hands. "Well, well. Sounded like a reenactment of a Japanese myth."

"Indeed." Katsuya concluded as they arrived in the Naoma branch of Junes, which is a megamall in comparison to being a department store in Inaba.

Dining in the food court, Sho looked around as he waited for his turn to order.

"Yo." He threw a discarded chip at Eido's face. "We got more cops roaming for some reason."

Kotone leaned forward to whisper. "Do you think it has something to do with what happened in Hitsaguma?"

"I ain't sure." Eido murmured. "But we should be cautious."

Kasumi, however, did not take Eido's warning and whispered to Loki Picaro.

"Psst. Akechi-san."

**"What is it?"**

"Mind if you can make a random troublemaker psychotic for the cops to avoid us?"

Due to her whispering slightly loud, Kotone and Sho heard her.

**"I'll see who I can fuck up."**

"Are you serious, Kasumi-san?" Kotone spoke in a worrisome tone as Loki Picaro vanished to look for a victim.

"Sometimes, you get batshit insane with your ideas." Sho put it bluntly.

"Trust me."

Suddenly, three people from the far end of the food court began yelling gibberish and got naked. The police officers in patrol were then forced to go after the streakers while everyone else's mouths gaped wide.

"What just happened?" Maya asked as Kasumi snickered.

"Weirdest shit I've ever seen."

**"Mwahahahaahaha!"**

Kotone then looks at the giant monitor near them turn on for an advertisement. On the TV, a bespectacled man wearing a coat that has the #1 embroidered on his left breast began speaking about Naoma City's development from small town to highly urbanized city. Maya and Katsuya looked at each other and chuckled.

"Nanjo still has a thing for that jingle." Katsuya shook his head.

"At least we know he is the top engineer in the city." Maya remarked as a voice behind them alerted the crew.

"Indeed, I am."

"Nanjo!"

"Katsuya Suou. Maya Amano." He bowed in front of them. "Long time no see."

Nanjo then noticed the other members and bowed again. "And greetings to the rest of you all."

"Don't gotta be formal, nerd!" Sho barked, earning a jab to the ribs by Katsuya.

"Have some respect, will you?"

Nanjo chuckled at the exchange and waved them off. "It's fine. I suppose not all people are willing to accept my sophisticated lifestyle. But never mind that. How have the two of you been?"

Maya started. "Oh, you know me. Married to my job like Katsuya here."

"Don't oversell my excellence in the police force, Amano." Katsuya groaned in annoyance.

"Well, that makes three of us then!" Nanjo chimed, earning the stink eye from Sho before noticing Kotone and Kasumi.

"My, my. You two are lovely ladies." He held Kotone's hand and pecked it. "Kei Nanjo, at your service."

"Um.... I-I'm Minako Arisato." Kotone introduced her disguise as she held a blush. She swore she can hear Io Picaro vomit in disgust and saying something about 'flirt'.

Kasumi stopped him from doing the same act. "I'm engaged."

Nanjo laughed. "My apologies if it looked flirtatious, Miss...?"

Kasumi fixed herself before introducing her disguise. "Strucker. Millee Strucker."

Away from Nanjo's eyesight, Katsuya pinched his nose bridge, Maya cringed, Sho nearly choked on his food, Shinjiro facepalmed, and Eido furrowed his brows in disappointment.

"Ah, so you're German?"

"German-Japanese. I grew up in Okinawa with my mother after Father died."

Falling for the act, Nanjo expressed his condolences as he cleaned his glasses.

"Well, if you guys are not in a rush... I could offer you a place to rest in my newest condominium building." He kindly offered as everyone looked at each other. His next line convinced them well.

"I'll offer you all free meals and free tickets to wherever you're going."

Sho was the first to react, but in a jubilant manner. "Hell yeah! I'll take the deal!"

Maya was initially reluctant before accepting his offer. "Sure thing, Nanjo!"

Katsuya gave a smile. "We'll gladly take your offer, Nanjo. And maybe have a drink as well so we can catch up!"

Kotone then made her decision. "It'll be a good idea to recharge properly before we head off for Nagasaki."

"Nagasaki, you say?" Nanjo heard her. "Well, that makes it better since you'll be using the new railway route I've designated for the travel!"

Shinjiro sighed. "Fine. But you better pay for everything in your offer."

Eido shook his head. "I guess I will accept."

Kasumi looked at everyone as she was already pressured. She then gave it some thought, to which Nanjo patiently for her response. Finally, Kasumi looked at Nanjo dead in the eye.

"Very well. As what my comrades say, I shall be under your care for the time being."

Nanjo was caught off-guard with her response. "Christ, your response makes me want to believe you're more sophisticated than I would anticipate." He shook it off as he then led the way to the parking lot. "Follow me!"

Arriving at his newest condominium, the group were given seven separate rooms to stay in and relax. After they've settled, they are invited by Nanjo to the condo's party lounge on the 10th floor for dinner.

"Wonderful! Not one person late..." Nanjo exclaimed, earning a huff from Sho.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where's the grub?"

"Relax, my man! The waitresses should serve them by now." He reassured him as Kasumi and Kotone made their way to the open balcony.

"Quite a view, huh?" Kasumi murmured in her natural voice.

"Yeah. Been a while since I gazed at the city lights at night." Kotone mumbled.

Isis Picaro and Arsene Picaro then summon themselves for some chat with their new owners.

**"So... how have you been, Kotone?"**

**"Kasumi, are you really certain about relaxing for now?"**

Kotone expressed her revival to Yukari's soul while Kasumi glanced back at Nanjo.

"I'm not really certain. But what can I do? I got outnumbered in terms of votes." She hissed as Persephone spawned next to Arsene Picaro.

**"I don't trust him. Something's up."**

**"I can agree with Sumire here."**

Kasumi looked back once again at Nanjo, who is somewhat trying to get comfortable with Sho.

"I'll remain vigilant. Considering that he invited us for some sudden reason... I'm sending you two and probably Prometheus for recon."

The two Personas nod as they begin scouring the area while Prometheus is summoned to hack into the surveillance system and relay the information to Kasumi subtly. Kotone and Io Picaro noticed Kasumi giving out orders and asked her.

**"Uh, what are you doing?"**

"Kasumi-san?"

Kasumi looked at them, then at the group inside. "I have a bad feeling about this. Stay frosty."

Kotone nods as Isis Picaro returns to her and the two girls head back inside for the late-night dinner.

Feasting on what could be 200,000 yen worth of food, the group dined and chat heartily with Nanjo on what they do in life and such.

"I'm amazed that you have your own journalism company, Maya."

"Thanks. But it took me around 15 years and such."

"As for you, Katsuya, you're now a commissioner of Sumaru City Police?"

"Just recently though. But I decided to have a celebration first while I still have the chance."

"Well, go have some more if you wish."

"Hey, Four-Eyes. How come everything has the #1 on most of your shit?"

"Well, it has been a family motto to triumph in the face of struggle and come out on top. We do not settle for less in everything."

"Don't tell me your bathroom is made of gold."

"Heavens no, Mr. Aragaki. It's made of platinum."

"I just had to ask."

Meanwhile, Kotone and Kasumi remained quiet due to how awkward they are feeling with adult talk. (Technically, Kotone did age into an adult but her mind is still adjusting to the modern age) Eido then decided to bring up something that has been bothering him for the whole afternoon/evening.

"Hey, Mr. Nanjo."

"Yes?"

"Why are police being scattered everywhere?"

Nanjo kept quiet for a while until he spoke. "Well, with the recent incidents in Nagasaki and Hitsaguma... I had the police patrol the entire city for even the slightest incident."

"And the city's anti-Phantom Thief crap? My cousin told me that they know how to deal with this kind of shit."

"Sadly, that is not in my power. And as far as I know,I haven't heard of the Phantom Thieves for a while now."

Maya looked at Kasumi, who made a gesture that said 'Stay quiet'.

"Anyways, now that you brought up the Phantom Thieves, I would like to hear your honest opinions about them and their sense of justice."

Nanjo then eyed Kasumi. "You feel a little out of place, Miss Strucker."

"M-Me?" Kasumi faked her shock.

"Yes. What can you say about the Phantom Thieves?"

Kasumi then tried to recall her previous statement that she, Akira, and Akechi had years ago.

"Well, I don't know about their sudden disappearance. But it seems that my hunch about them was true indeed."

"Which is?"

"That society has depended on the Phantom Thieves as their so-called 'saviors' to bring forth justice. And with them suddenly gone, you hear in most places, "Where are the Phantom Thieves?" as these Shadow things are running rampant. This is what I lectured my friends with before that if someone will be too dependent in the assistance of others in bringing their lives into place, then that person will cling onto them for the remainder of their life in how they work, act, play, and even function in stuff that should be confidential."

Nanjo looked at her for a moment, then onto Shinjiro, then back to her.

"Quite an insight, Miss Strucker. I guess you're anti-Thieves?"

"In a way."

Kotone glared at her while Maya, Katsuya, and Sho looked at her in bafflement. Eido, however, knew that she was up to something.

"Well, I would seem to agree with you. However, there is one thing I would like to ask you about."

"Fire."

Nanjo then looked at everyone. "What if I told you that there is a way that can stop this malevolent phenomenon?"

Katsuya's expression shifted. "What are you talking about, Nanjo?"

Maya followed up. "Yeah. Do you know a way?"

Nanjo then pulls out a small blueprint that Kasumi finds all too familiar. "This here is the Sacrificial Lamb. It was a joint project by Nanjo Tech and Kirijo Corp years ago, but Mitsuru Kirijo herself jumped the gun and stole the project from us. Now I believe that-"

"She used the project to summon these Shadows. Is that what you're trying to hypothesize?" Kasumi deduced angrily.

"Yes. And we have no location about where she's hiding it and such."

"And when we find it, we just have to reverse-engineer its functionality and power, correct?"

Nanjo then grew more suspicious. "It's quite odd that you know these things, Miss Strucker."

"Nothing much, Mr. Nanjo. I heard it as a _rumor_ , that's all."

Suddenly, the world shifted for a second. The dining hall was suddenly a slaughterhouse, and the man before them wears a different outfit.

"Hey, Nanjo..." Katsuya reached his hand out before the billionaire slapped it away.

"You are all fools..."

"What?"

Kotone prepared her naginata (disguised in a violin case) as they witness Nanjo suddenly summoning his Persona.

"You are all fools for letting a Phantom Thief travel with you.."

The group then sees Kasumi in her Phantom Thief attire and aiming her spear chains at him.

"I don't know how we ended up here, but one thing is certain with our dialogue: you are the mastermind of this damned phenomenon!"

Nanjo rose up with red irises and flipped the table. Out of instinct, the Persona users summoned their other selves.

"Artemis!"

"Hyperion!"

"Castor!"

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Orpheus Telos!"

Kasumi then felt Prometheus Picaro, Arsene Picaro, and Persephone return to her as she analyzed each Persona of her allies.

_Artemis uses Ice. Hyperion and Castor use Nuclear attacks, but Castor is Physical-heavy more than Hyperion. Tsukiyomi is Curse-based. Orpheus Telos is Fire-powered. Which means only one thing..._

"Astarte Picaro!"

Eido pulls out his pistol as he alerted them. "Stand your ground! He's gonna attack!"

"YAMAOKA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another battle begins, and with a Persona user this time!
> 
> With Kei Nanjo summoning Yamaoka into the battle, how long will they hold their ground with the billionaire playing dirty in the fight? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Corrupted Man", where he tests everyone with his power!


	13. Corrupted Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Reuniting with an old friend, Maya and Katsuya welcome his hospitality. However, when Kasumi suspects him of having a secret, things go awry as Kei Nanjo reveals his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup? New chapter!
> 
> So I wanna ask everyone here on whether you prefer more action over drama or vice versa in this story. I reread Worlds Under War and noticed that it had a balance between action and drama. However, this sequel is about to have a slight change in its genre in the later chapters so I wanna know ahead if y'all like the fights against the enemies or the fights among themselves.
> 
> For now, here's the story.

_**December 5, 20XX** _

_**Location: Nanjo Condominiums, Naoma City  
Time: 2217 hours** _

" **YAMAOKA**!"

Kei Nanjo unleashes his ultimate Persona, the likeness of his deceased butler from the past, as he began his frenzy of attacks.

"LIGHTNING JIHAD!"

A huge surge of Electric attacks shower onto the group as the barely dodged the storm. Recovering from the attack, they only have a second before he unleashed another attack.

"ZANDYNE!"

"Damnit, is he always this impulsive on his attacks?!" Kasumi asked Maya and Katsuya, who both answered the same thing.

"This is new to us!"

Sho then used Abyssal Wings onto Yamaoka, but Nanjo's Persona shrugged off the attack before being called back.

"Why are you siding with the Phantom Thief?!" He screeched. "Do you not know the threat that this bitch possesses can destroy our very world?!"

Kasumi barked back at Nanjo. "Don't give me that bullshit, Nanjo! You knew all too well about the Sacrificial Lamb!"

"Timeout for a sec!" Maya demanded. "Just what exactly is the Sacrificial Lamb?"

Nanjo huffed as he attempted to control his anger. "The Sacrificial Lamb is a machine that can create a permanent seal between our world and the Shadow world!"

"However," Kasumi butts in, "the machine needs to be powered by a Persona user. Maximum capacity is 15, minimum is 3."

"Then you must know why we must use the Sacrificial Lamb then, Thief!" Nanjo scowled at Kasumi.

"Oh, what are you gonna say next? That Mitsuru Kirijo was that fucking desperate that she decided to trade projects to stay at the top?"

"Clever girl. You've done your homework." Nanjo chuckled evilly as Katsuya glared at her.

"Tell us something you don't know, Yoshizawa!"

Nanjo caught the name. "Y-Yoshizawa?"

Katsuya then heard Sho hiss at him.

"Well, well, well.... it seems Maruki's pet has come to me at last."

Kasumi spat at him. "Go fuck yourself."

Nanjo wiped off her spit from his face as he exuded a sinister aura.

"Come to me... **Morpheus**!"

In a blink of an eye, a Persona with a leopard motif in the shades of blue and gray appear in front of them. Everyone was appalled at the sight.

"Y-YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" Sho yelled.

"You're a Wild Card this whole time, Nanjo!?" Katsuya growled as he opened fire at him. Morpheus then unleashed Dream Catcher.

**DREAM CATCHER - high chance of Sleep with lowered Defense and Evasion**

Kasumi and Kotone were the only ones who managed to escape the attack as everyone else were put into slumber.

"Astarte!"

**"Guns are loading!"**

"Damnit, hurry it up!" Kasumi shouted at the soul of Haru Okumura as Kotone equipped Isis Picaro.

**"Oh, I've been itching for something."**

"I can tell." Kotone curtly replied as she assembles the nagitana. "Come at us!"

Morpheus then used Heat Wave and smacked everyone into a critical hit while Astarte Picaro unleashes Riot Gun, staggering the Persona and wounding Nanjo.

"He's weak to guns!" Kasumi declared as she pulled out her Kar98. "Jackpot!"

Before the bullet can hit Morpheus, Nanjo calls him back and uses another Persona. " **NAPOLEON!** "

A short but buff Persona spawns between them and unleashed a series of Almighty attacks onto the girls.

"Hey! Another one!?" Kotone was getting irritated as Kasumi kept talking.

"So I presume you received the Arcane in exchange for the Lamb?"

"Wonderful guess, little girl! Hahaha!" Nanjo taunted her. "When I told Kirijo that she will receive the Lamb's new and improved version with something similar to its price. She gave me, Manahashi, and Maruki samples of these babies!"

He pulls out a small vial, to which Kotone looked at while Kasumi confirmed.

"Damnit. You used the entire thing."

"What is that?!"

"It's called the Arcane, Arisato-san!" Nanjo explained. "It's said to grant you the power of the Wild Card, meaning I can summon as much Personas as I can!"

Kasumi decided to spoil Kotone with one hint. "That project was based on you."

Kotone lets her guard down for a second. "M-Me?"

"Strike them hard, Napoleon!" Nanjo unleashes Nuclear blasts at them, to which Kasumi quickly switched to Persephone to resist the attack.

**"You could have switched to me."**

"Sorry, Anat!"

Nanjo was then confused at Kasumi talking to herself. "What the fu-"

Before he can finish, he was blasted by Isis Picaro's Vacuum Wave attack and gets unconscious in the process.

"Are you guys alright?" Kasumi rushed to the fallen members' aid.

"I'll live." Shinjiro grunted.

"So Nanjo's behind all this..." Maya couldn't fathom to begin with at the sight of her former ally.

"I guess his greed shifted to power. And by using the Sacrificial Lamb shit... he was playing hero or god." Katsuya deduced.

"Or both." Eido groaned in pain. "I should be like your backup fighter or recon boy. I have no talent in this Persona shit."

Kotone then looked at the unconscious billionaire. "We need to get out of the city fast before he wakes up."

"It's too late." Maya informed them. "He knows we're heading for Nagasaki."

Everyone began to formulate an idea until Kasumi volunteered to stay behind.

"There are many ways we can do this. One, I stay behind and hold him off until he loses energy."

Kotone stepped forward.

"Option B: I have to cause havoc in the city."

Sho stepped forward next and jabbed his finger at Kotone.

"That's _MY_ idea! But I guess we can just split up and confuse the fucker." He said with a devilish grin.

Katsuya and Maya shook their heads. "Any ideas, Aragaki?"

Shinjiro looked at the layout of the condominium. "We can head for his parking area and steal a car."

Maya sighed in disbelief. "Why not we just take the train and jump off before reaching Nagasaki?"

Katsuya, now down to his own idea, grunts at the chances of every plan. "Well, we are unsure how each plan will go. But I do recommend cutting off the communications first."

Nanjo regains consciousness to find the dining hall empty. Filled with rage, he stormed to his quarters and called the police. However, before he could explain why he called, the telecommunication line has been cut off suddenly.

"Son of a b-"

He then summoned another Persona as a result of the Arcane.

" **Osiris!** "

The Egyptian god appeared in front of him with a bladed staff and discolored eyes.

"Summon every person with a gun and make them hunt down Kasumi Yoshizawa!"

At the whim of his command, Osiris leaves as Yamaoka spawns out of his will.

**"Master Nanjo, this is a force to be reckoned with."**

"Damnit, I know that!" He slammed his fist on the table. "If they find the Lamb's hidden whereabouts, the plan to conquer Japan will be lost!"

**"Shall we call Manahashi then?"**

Nanjo refused. "I ain't calling that insane bastard. He must probably be hiding after he got caught."

He then made another call to an unknown recipient. "Hello? Yes. I want you to put this up all over Japan for me... **WANTED: KASUMI YOSHIZAWA.** "

Kasumi remained in the parking lot of the condominium to stay in touch with Nanjo via bugging. After she discovered that she is the number one on his shit list, she radioed the team to take the train without her.

"Wait, what about you?" Kotone was worried.

"I'll manage." She reassured them as she ran into the city, hoping that she can alert Nanjo before he finds them. However, as she is searching for an idea...

... "What do you mean we lost our cash?"

"I swear, my own wallet was just with me!"

Maya and Katsuya were having trouble in obtaining the tickets after they seem to have lost their wallets. Sho checked his pockets for coins until he saw nothing.

"What the fuck!?"

Kotone checked her pockets and discovered only 15,000 yen with her. Most of the cash went to the souvenirs she bought.

"I don't have enough."

Shinjiro groaned in anger. "Are you saying none of us are getting on the train?!"

"I could give your money back if you settle a deal with me."

The group finds Nanjo approaching them with police officers behind him. Katsuya, Eido, and Shinjiro raised their guns at him.

"Why are you doing this, Nanjo!?" Katsuya demanded.

"Power is something that you will struggle in keeping later on in life. If you do not have what it takes to make yourself be known and feared by all, then you are deemed worthless." Nanjo explicitly said with venom in his voice.

"But why kill Persona users?! What about-"

"They are nothing but tools to me now! They had their chance at holding on to that power, but no! Their 'simplicity' bullshit is worth vomiting at."

Kotone raised her naginata. "Then were you the one who murdered my friends?"

"Your friends, Miss Arisato?" Nanjo pondered curiously.

"She means Kirijo, you son of a bitch." Shinjiro growled. "Back in early February, she disappeared after Akihiko Sanada and Naoto Shirogane were in pursuit of her."

Nanjo decided to play dumb. "Well, I knew Kirijo went off the grid, but to think her own friends went against her-"

Katsuya fired a bullet in front of Nanjo when he treid to approach close.

"Make one more step or I'll sink a bullet onto your skull."

Nanjo began to laugh at Katsuya's words and called his bluff. "Well then. Do it, coz then you'd break the very code you swore to follow, Suou."

Katsuya and Eido gripped their guns tightly as the police around them readied their fingers onto the triggers.

"Last chance to live, everyone." Snapping his fingers, he then revealed to the whole city that Kasumi is a Phantom Thief and is invading the urban zone. "Sell her out, and you'll be spared."

Kotone gripped her naginata tight and murmured. "Maeigaon."

Thanatos appears out of nowhere and unleashes heavy Curse attacks onto the police while Nanjo summons Yamaoka immediately.

"Not a chance!" Kotone yelled as she charged onto him. The billionaire catches her spear, but realizes that he has been baited for gunfire and receives a bullet to the knee from Eido.

"Eat that, motherfucker!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Nanjo summons Osiris and casts Maragidyne onto the group. Maya dodges the flames and calls out Artemis.

"Diamond Dust!"

Although Nanjo dodged the huge splash, he was hit by the shards of ice that flew onto him while Katsuya tackled him. Resisting the fall, Nanjo knees Katsuya in the gut as Eido and Shinjiro began missing their shots until the bespectacled psychopath holds the scarlet detective at gunpoint.

"Make your shot count, dumbshits!" He taunted them as Maya attempts to unleash Diamond Dust again. However, Kotone stops her from performing the attack and looks at Sho.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Shinji!"

"On it!"

Shinjiro casts Castor for a simple Frei attack and smacks Nanjo off of Katsuya, who is immune to Nuclear. The detective elbows his way out of submission as Osiris was switched to Yamaoka for another Lightning Jihad.

"Eat this!"

His attacks were blocked by Kotone, who took the hit and receives temporary paralysis for it.

"Sh-sh-shit...."

"Ha! Now you're screwed!"

Suddenly the power all over them goes out and leaves the entire city pitch black. Suddenly, Kasumi's voice can be heard.

_**"It's cute that you think you can win!"  
** _

"What the hell!?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOSHIZAWA!?"

_**"Sorry, Mister Nanjo, but no fucking way I'm telling you. Especially since we know you're nothing but criminal trash staining a good city."** _

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Suddenly, Kasumi breaks into an evil laugh as the laughter gets louder and more eerie.

"Oh, shit..." Maya murmured as Eido runs to the back carriage.

"You guys cover our asses. I'll hijack the damn train!"

Nanjo hears his idea and attempts to use Zandyne on him.

"You son of a bitch!"

Eido barely evades the attack and fires on his other knee, giving Nanjo barely any time to stand back up. The next thing everyone hears was a terrifying tone from their fellow Phantom Thief.

_**"Ohhh, dearie....."** _

Nanjo turned to find Kasumi kicking him straight in the face while using Persephone to continuously use Survivor's Guilt as she beats the living shit out of Nanjo, who was already cowering on the ground.

"I give! I give!"

_**"Not until I say so!"** _

Kasumi then preps herself for Arsene Picaro's Brave Blade attack onto him while finishing things off with Shining Arrows. To Nanjo's misfortune, he was currently using Morpheus and gets knocked to the ground before Kasumi switched Arsene out.

"Bold Charge!"

Persephone appears and tackles Nanjo to the train's generator, where Yamaoka's supposed Lighting Jihad was used to power up the train alone and electrocutes him to unconsciousness. Kasumi carefully subsided from her psychopathic buff and suddenly earned frightened looks from passengers and her own team.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Kotone mumbled carefully.

The train then began to chug its way to Nagasaki. Kotone approached Kasumi, who reverted back to her normal clothes.

"Will he come after us?"

Kasumi replied without hesitation.

"He will. As long as we are currently looking for the star and probably the Lamb's location, he will be after us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group got away from Nanjo, but they fear that the worst is far from over. With the wealthy Persona user against them, how many more enemies or allies-turned-enemies must the team face? Stay tuned for the next episode, "Proper Punishment", where a run-in with a stowaway builds up the tension of the group.
> 
> P.S. If you're wondering how did Kasumi shut down the entire power grid of Naoma City, she had Prometheus Picaro (a.k.a. Futaba Sakura XX) deal with that while she dealt with Nanjo.


	14. Proper Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and the Aster Alliance go head-to-head against Kei Nanjo after he revealed that he has used the Arcane on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Okay, so I forgot if I mentioned it here or in Identity Thief about me making some art for the fics, but I am nearly done with a few key art. Sadly, it'll take too much time if I gotta do scene by scene. But tell me if you guys want me to try at least 5 scenes per fic.
> 
> Regardless, I'll still do my best to keep you entertained with the stories I write. :)
> 
> Onward to the story!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: 10 kilometers S of Naoma City, Earth XX  
Time: 0221** _

With everyone exhausted, Eido is the only person who decides to stay awake after all the trouble they had in Naoma.

"Jeez, is there any enemy who is normal and shit?" He grumbled as he kept an eye on Kasumi. "You know something, do ya?"

He then decided to study once again the designated locations on the map.

"According to Kotone, the locations point it out as if it's an irregular star." He then traced his finger on the current places so far. From Kaitou Ruins, he traced it back to Sapporo, then to Kobe, and then to Hitsaguma. Pulling out a paper and a small pencil, he tried to draw the movement on the map and furrowed his brows.

"That's odd. The angle would be too much of a hypotenuse on this end." He then tried drawing again, and still got the same result.

"What the shit."

He stands up and bumps into a lanky, miserable man who ends up on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, dipshit." The man said before Eido aimed his gun.

"I am not in the mood to play cop with a punk like you."

The man just laughed and helped himself up. "Well, aren't you a cranky piece of shit."

Eido glares at him with a murderous intent. "Give me one good reason why I won't unload my gun into you."

The man then pulls out a map. "Information is what you seek, yes?"

Eido then checked his pocket. It was his map with the drawing of the weirdly-shaped star.

"Give that back, asshole."

"Oh, I will." The man gave a sinister chuckle. "But I think we shall discuss this one on one."

Left with no other choice, Eido follows the man but keeps his gun aimed at his back. Arriving in the dining carriage, Eido and the man sat on a vacant table and ordered some whisky.

"Howdja know I like whisky?"

The man then looked at him with malicious intent. "Because I know you more than you know me, Eido Hasashi."

Despite Eido now aiming his gun at the man's face, the staff ignored them.

"How did y- Who the fuck are you?!"

The man then lays the map down and reads the places. "Inaba?"

"What about Inaba?"

"You must be pretty stupid if you're planning to go to a fish town."

"The hell you talking? Inaba isn't a fish town."

"Then you're mistaken with this map of yours. There are two places with 'Inaba' in them."

Now Eido felt confused. "What the hell? There are two Inabas!?"

"Of course. One is the two of Yasoinaba, where I came from. The one listed here is Port Inaba, a small village located next to the port town of Kakyoin."

Eido sighed in disappointment. "Damnit. Looks like she forgot her geography or somethin'."

The man then saw Eido take notes and shook his head.

"Hey, jarhead. You ain't planning on raiding, are you?"

"The fuck makes you say that?"

The man then pulled out his own gun. "Coz I have quite the unfinished business in the village. Kirijo still owes me half of my life."

"Kirijo?" Eido parroted. "Just who the hell are you?"

Sighing in dissatisfaction, the man then decided to announce his name when he suddenly told Eido to duck. Eido does so and realized that a meat cleaver was thrown onto their direction. He turns around and finds Sho, steaming with anger.

"You good-for-nothing criminal."

"I'd say the same to you, Minzakuki."

"It's Minazuki, you toothpick!"

Eido looked at the two and grabbed the other gun to aim both guns at the two. "Just what the fuck is going on?! Sho, you know this guy!?"

Sho then gave a deathly glare.

"Tohru Adachi. Inaba's most wanted serial killer."

"But he said there are two places named Inaba in the country."

Sho shook his head. "I just played along with you idiots back in Fire Frontier coz I wanna see the look on Yoshizawa's face when she ends up in the town she did not anticipate."

Adachi hears Kasumi's name and laughed. "So you're with the girl, huh?"

Eido then pointed both guns at Adachi. "What's it to you?"

Without a warning, Adachi summons a demonic version of Izanagi.

" **MAGATSU-IZANAG-"**

They were interrupted by the waiter serving the whisky bottle.

"Your drink, sirs."

The trio looked at the bottle, then at each other.

"So.... you guys want to drink before you get nuts?"

Sho then lowered his machetes. "Suuuuure."

Adachi slowly sat back down. "Fair enough. A drunk fight would be much more fun."

Eido groaned in irritation as the two Persona users poured the drink onto their glasses.

"What brings your ass here, Adachi?" Sho began.

"Well, I have business in Port Inaba in an attempt to find Mitsuru Kirijo." Adachi replied as Sho scoffed.

"Kirijo's dead. We all know that."

"You sure with that statement?"

Eido and Sho looked at Adachi as he grabbed the map again.

"See this port town? Rumor has it that she is hiding there away from everyone. She's been doing community work and whoring herself to the men to avoid detection."

Eido's grip on his gun tightened. "How sure are you? Those are just rumors?"

"I am my own detective, Hasashi. Isn't that what detectives do? Investigate that shit hole for the bitch to come out for hunting season?"

Sho then poured another glass. "But why travel to Nagasaki if your business is on the other side of the country?"

"A boat ride is the least suspicious for Kirijo to detect me. She would think of me as a man wanting her in bed on a nightly basis when I am only there to get what I want and kill her immediately."

Adachi's laughter did not help as Eido sticks the muzzle of his gun onto his knee.

"We're not fucking around."

Adachi grabs the entire bottle and drinks it all up before flashing an evil smile.

"And so am I!"

Eido dashes to the kitchen as Sho and Adachi begin fighting.

"Tsukiyomi!"

" **Magatsu-Izanagi!** "

Back in the passengers' carriage, Kasumi wakes up to the sound of a blast while Kotone wakes up from the carriage's shaking. Noticing that everyone is still sleeping, the two girls tossed whispers and hisses onto each other.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Kasumi-san!"

The next shake now woke everyone else up as Maya noticed Sho and Eido are gone.

"What the-"

"Where the hell are they?" Shinjiro spoke out as Kasumi sends in Loki Picaro to scout. The Norse god of trickery returns with an exhilarating tone.

**"My liege... the redhead is engaging against a man with a demonic aura."**

Without a second to lose, Kasumi charges to the dining carriage and is nearly tossed away by Adachi, who called Magatsu-Izanagi to swing his blade across the car.

"Son of a b- Persephone!"

**"Kasumi?"**

"Kick that motherfucker in the ass!"

Persephone comprehends the order and charges onto Adachi, who suddenly felt a sting on his chest as he sees Magatsu-Izanagi impaled by a short-bladed sword from the Persona.

"Ngh! That smarts!" He then looked at the source. "Kasumi Yoshizawa..."

"What the hell are you doing here, Adachi? I thought you were in prison."

"I _was._ "

Kasumi aims her rifle. "Then talk. Why are you heading for Nagasaki?"

Adachi looked at them. "To gain my revenge, of course!"

"You disgusting rat." She spat as she lets Sho do the fighting. However, the fight was interrupted when Eido was tossed out of the kitchen by a weird Shadow.

"What the f-"

"Is this another Shadow, Yoshizawa?" Sho asked.

"I don't think that's something she sees everyday." Adachi remarked.

The Shadow then summoned the train staff, who are now wearing masks with spiral designs on the surface.

"The staff!" Kasumi yelled as gunfire was heard from the other carriage. The door opens to reveal Kotone panting for air while Maya, Katsuya, and Shinjiro were firing at the passengers, also wearing the masks.

"How the hell did the Masked Circle return!?" Maya shouted as she reloaded her rifle.

"Hell would I know, damnit!" Shinjiro howled as he blasts the brainwashed passengers. "They're not fazed by the shots, to begin with!"

Adachi then grabs his second revolver and aims at the mind-controlled staff.

"So much for a peaceful trip to the lower sticks!"

The train is now 70 kilometers from Nagasaki, and the fighting rages on. Everyone except Sho open fire at the Shadow and its minions, but nothing seems to be working.

"Putting them down with non-lethal shots is getting harder than I thought!" Katsuya growled as he tried reaching for his magazines, only to grab air instead. "Shit, I'm out!"

Maya suddenly gets clicks from her rifle's trigger. "I'm out as well!"

"I guess they're just bullet sponges, at this rate." Shinjiro huffed as they turn to hear and see Sho tossed at them.

"INCOMIIIING!"

The Shadow began to overpower Adachi, Kasumi, and Kotone while EIdo did Brazilian martial arts at the minions.

"There's just too many of them!" Kotone exclaimed as she summoned Black Frost for a strong Bufudyne.

"We're not gonna get any closer to Nagasaki if this keeps up!" Adachi exclaimed as Magatsu-Izanagi unloads a Panta Rhei spell onto the Shadow.

Eido then looks at the map after bashing one of the enemies.

"Hey, Skinny Man!"

"What!?"

"Cover me with the revolver! I got a plan!"

Adachi then follows Eido and leaves the Shadow to the girls.

"Mercurius Picaro!"

"Isis Picaro!"

Both Personas attacked with Magarudyne until the Shadow talked.

_**"Cease your resistance, humans!"** _

**"It can talk!?"** Mercurius Picaro was flabbergasted.

 **"That's so creepy..."** Isis Picaro bellowed.

Katsuya and Maya stood up while Shinjiro held off the passengers and listened to the Shadow.

_**"The time for man to resist and provide hope for the rest of the world is over. Mankind alone is irredeemable for all the crimes you have committed against the world."** _

"Bullshit!" Kasumi scowled. "Like hell, we're giving up!"

_**"Speak for yourself, young one. And that goes as well to the rest of your allies."** _

The Shadow then took the form of Sumire, causing Kasumi to tremble and Persephone to summon on her own.

**"Kasumi, we got to take it out!"**

No response from her as the Shadow then mimicked her voice.

_**"After all, you're the reason why I died in the first place...."** _

Katsuya saw Kasumi's immobility. "Yoshizawa-san, don't believe in the Shadow!"

The Shadow then glared at Katsuya and bellowed with taunting pride. _**"IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT AS WELL FOR ALLOWING YOUR OWN YOUNGER BROTHER TO DIE, KATSUYA SUOU?!"**_

Katsuya is now paralyzed as he shakily aims the gun at the Shadow.

Kotone impales the Shadow with her naginata, but immediately the enemy morphed once again into an old face.

"Y-Yukari!?"

**"Don't believe that thing! I am with you!"**

Isis Picaro's voice was ignored as both Kasumi and Kotone were tossed around by the Shadow. Katsuya was forced to fire onto the Shadow with his last bullets until he gets knocked unconscious. Maya summons Artemis and freezes the enemy into place.

"Stay put, will ya!?"

Sho finally wakes up and sees his chance to retaliate. "TASTE MY FURY!"

Tsukiyomi then attacks the Shadow with Vorpal Blade and weakens it at last.

"This bitch is weak to Physical attacks!"

Kotone recovered and yelled at Sho. "It sure as hell didn't when I impaled its chest!"

Maya waved them all off. "Now's not the time to argue!"

Kasumi then suffers a trauma attack as Persephone spawns to calm her down.

**"Kasumi? Kasumi! Calm down!"**

"B-B-But I k-k-k-killed y-y-"

 **"For the last time, you didn't! You're being taunted by that thing."** Persephone then transforms into Sumire for a few moments. **"Remember me, Kasumi. Remember why our souls merged into one..."**

Kasumi began to calm down as the train shakes violently.

"RUN!"

The group and the Shadow then see Eido and Adachi running towards them with explosions behind. Maya then uses Diamond Dust again on the Shadow to put him in place while Adachi volunteers to stay behind.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Eido yelled at Adachi after he realized that the killer stopped running.

"I'll live, dipshit. Now go save yourself first if you want to hunt down whatever you're hunting down!"

Kasumi pulls Eido away from the door as the group noticed that the train is suddenly covered by a black ooze.

"What the fuck?!" Sho was appalled.

"Black ooze? Ew!" Maya wiped off a few that dripped onto her coat.

"We can't stay here!" Katsuya shouted as Kasumi removed her mask.

"I got an idea! Astarte Picaro!"

Astarte Picaro then appears to fire a Riot Gun onto the train and create a hole. Seeing that they are a few kilometers away from the bridge to Nagasaki, Maya informed the group.

"We're too far! We'll never jump in time!"

Meanwhile, the Shadow then took the form of Ryotaro Dojima as Adachi poked it with a bottle.

_**"Incompetent fool! Do you dare mock me with such an item poking into my face!?"** _

"I've seen weirder shit than you, pal." His eyes then turned yellow. "Besides....."

Magatsu-Izanagi then spawns behind him and summons a circle around them.

"... _you need proper punishment._ "

The circle around them blasts the entire car and thrusts the front carriages a bit.

"Whatever Adachi did, it gave us a boost!" Eido presumed.

"Then jump!"

Kotone grabbed her backpack and jumped first. Kasumi noticed a few passengers now transforming into Shadows as everyone else jumped off the train and splashed into the water.

"KASUMI-SAN!" Kotone yelled from below as Kasumi was still in the moving train. The former gymnast then began to chuckle a little.

**"Kasumi?"**

"Let's give them one last ride, Persephone!"

Using Survivor's Guilt and Bold Charge, Kasumi eliminated every Shadow in the cab before calling out Anat Picaro for one large Atomic Flare.

"Sayonara, motherfuckers!"

From afar, the rest of the Aster Alliance watched the remains of the train explode entirely with shock in their faces.

"No...." Maya dropped to her knees.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Shinjiro removed his beanie.

"What on Earth was she thinking?" Katsuya wanted to scold her at this point, but he can't help but feel down.

"She must have got caught in one of those ooze things." Eido assumed.

"Kasumi-san...." Kotone sobbed.

Sho then sees Adachi running their way. "We got company."

"The hell are you standing there for?!"

Sho used his machete to point at the flames and wreckage up ahead.

"Well, shit." Adachi can only say until he remembered why he was running. "Hey, we got Shadows on our tail! My Persona's attack didn't work on all of them!"

Kotone and the rest then see shapeless and faceless Shadows heading towards them with deadly intent.

"Let's go, Kotone." Shinjiro picks her up while Eido and Adachi fire at the Shadows in pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi isn't dead! I can reassure you all that!
> 
> Anat Picaro is basically Makoto Niijima XX, so Kasumi being caught in the blast of the Atomic Flare is her being immune to it. As for Adachi's Magatsu-Mandala attack on the Shadow, it's not entirely high accuracy in hitting all enemies with the Curse attack.
> 
> For Kasumi's sudden trauma attack... let's just say the blood in her hands hasn't been entirely washed away, even if Earth X's heroes were saved by her.
> 
> WIth their de facto leader presumed dead, what will the team do in the meantime as they go over the loss? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "New Plans and Old Friends", where they seek as much contacts as possible!


	15. New Plans and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> A run-in with fugitive Tohru Adachi ends with a fight in the train against Shadows, resulting in the presumed death of Kasumi and the rest being stranded with Adachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kasumi is not dead. She'll just appear again in the another chapter. Trust me.
> 
> On that note, new chapter!
> 
> With that said, let's get it on!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: 29 kilometers NW of Nagasaki, Earth XX  
Time: 0612 hours** _

Katsuya, Maya, Eido, Sho, Shinjiro, and Kotone arrive in a small diner to eat after their encounter with a deadly enemy hours earlier. Aside from that, Adachi is accompanied by them in handcuffs, courtesy of Katsuya. Seeing that they're the only customers in the opening hours, the group found a table and made their orders. While their meals were being cooked, they began discussing a few things.

"To start things off," Katsuya began, "I would like to address my condolences to this group as well as her family and friends in Tokyo regarding Kasumi Yoshizawa."

Kotone and Maya look depressed while Shinjiro looked outside the window. Sho was busy pushing Adachi off his ass while Eido looked at Katsuya.

"She showed bravery and will power in this quest to save the world, and-"

"Hang on a sec." Eido interrupted him. "Where are the fragments?"

Kotone pulls them out of her pocket. "Here."

Sighing in relief, Eido then slammed his fist to the table. "Then this shit is not over yet!"

Katsuya sighed in defeat after he forgot what he was gonna say as Adachi piqued his interest on the fragments.

"Hey, what's that?"

"That's for us to know and for you to fuck off." Sho barked at the serial killer.

"No need to be bitchy about it." Adachi hissed as their food arrived. Looking at everyone's free hands, he cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm still cuffed."

"So? Stuff your face into it." Shinjiro said to him as he chowed down on his steak, which Katsuya questioned.

"A steak for breakfast?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Shinjiro dared him to object or insult him.

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Tch." Shinjiro continued eating while Maya opened up about the mission again.

"Who'll be the new leader, at this point?"

"Fow, fhaz eazu..." Sho spoke with a full mouth before gulping it down. "Shiomi will."

"Huh?"

Katsuya glanced at Kotone for a second. "Well, considering that she is the second Wild Card..."

"I second the motion." Shinjiro blurted out before Kotone could protest."

"Hey, wait a sec!"

"Same. I don't have much leadership in fights." Maya hummed.

"Can I have a say in this?"

"Nope. Sorry, Kotone." Eido concluded as the nomination for their new leader is closed. Kotone then sighed in defeat as she consumed her corned beef.

"We'll make sure Yoshizawa's sacrifice will not be in vain." Katsuya quoted. "We managed to get two star fragments, so there is still hope."

"And once we get all five fragments, we can wait until it glows to save the world and end this crap!" Maya said as Shinjiro then pointed out an important factor.

"Hang on just a sec. Remember your buddy Kei Nanjo's whatchamacallit? The Sacrificial Lamb?"

Everyone then remained quiet until Adachi spoke.

"The Sacrificial Lamb? I think I heard Seta and his friends talk about it until they just upped and vanished."

Katsuya rose his head and stared at him. "How long has this project existed?"

"I can't remember, but I do know it was already around for around 2 years now."

"So next year is Year 3...." Maya murmured.

"Hey, Adachi!" Sho barked. "When was the last time you were in Yasoinaba?"

"Around September. The town was in disarray when I escaped, and of course I chose to leave shit be as the town burned.... Or so I thought."

"So which is it?"

"I escaped last March. I went back there last September. The town looked normal and quiet like it's supposed to be, but without Seta and his pals.... I find my psychopathy questionable to be present there without anyone chasing after me."

Katsuya and Maya were not amused by his nonchalance towards his own insanity while Kotone looked at the map with a confused expression.

"Um, why are there drawings on the map?"

Eido grabbed the map from her hands and began pointing it out.

"When I ran into Adachi here hours ago, he told me that the Inaba where the fourth fragment is located isn't the Inaba Yoshizawa was familiar with."

"And to put it bluntly, the last time I saw that brat was when her middle school had a fucking trip to the sticks for no good reason." Adachi followed up something that was somewhat relevant.

"And Kotone, when you said that it is patterned like a star.... tip-wise, it is. But when you look at another perspective, you can't form a star properly with the certain angles that separate Point A to Point B."

"Oh." Kotone blurted out. "Like in Trigonometry class." She then heard Shinjiro mumbling about listening to Toriumi, their old teacher.

"We're not basically tracing a star's points, per se." Eido attempted to sound like a genius. "But we are merely following some sort of pattern that we formulated due to the presence of the radioactive material in the star."

"Which reminds me..." Kotone spoke again. "What is that thing made of, mineral-wise?"

"Its physical form is made of uranium, but it's internal luminescence is that of plutonium."

"The hell!? We've been after bomb materials!?" Sho panicked.

"That's probably the case for you idiots." Adachi spat as Katsuya stood up and dragged him to the back of the diner.

"Major, with me."

"On it."

Kotone, Sho, Eido, and Maya then wondered what's gotten into them for a while. Katsuya and Shinjiro then return and prompted them to finish up and leave their payment before heading for the nearest phone booth. Meanwhile, Adachi is struggling to let himself go or summon Magatsu-Izanagi after being cuffed to a pipe and gagged with Shinjiro's scarf.

Arriving in a small town, Katsuya immediately inquired for a telephone booth. After reaching one, he looked at the group with a stern face and tone.

"I'll go make the rounds first, since I need us to have an insider to track Nanjo and maybe cough up more info about our mysterious enemy."

They all nodded as Shinjiro looked at Kotone.

"Something on your mind?"

Kotone remained quiet for a while. "I wonder if.... anyone else is alive...."

Shinjiro studied her emotions. She is currently in shock to what happened with Kasumi, and with the existing fact that her own friends are either dead or missing, she is about to go into traumatic shock. He then gave her a smile.

"Hey. There's still some of us. Trust me."

Kotone forced a smile, making Shinjiro more worried. Meanwhile, Katsuya finally got in line with his contact.

" _Hello?"_

"Eikichi."

_"EH!? KATSUYA!? I SWEAR, WHATEVER YOU HEARD FROM THE CLUB-"_

Katsuya scoffed to catch his attention. "I would let that slide for once, but I'm not calling you about that!"

_"Oh."_ The man named Eikichi exhaled and murmured something. _"Well, whydja call me then? Wanting to visit the Alaya Shrine again?"_

Katsuya then pulled out the lighter and began messing with it. "That bastard is back."

_"You're fucking with me."_ A sound of fear came out of Eikichi's voice.

"I'm not, unfortunately. Mind if I can ask you a few favors?"

_"How..... How can I help?"_ A sound of hesitation. Katsuya did not like that one bit, but what else can he feel?

"I want you to check around Sumaru City for any signs of Rumors again. As far as I know, He Who Must Not Be Named isn't our only enemy."

_"Who else?"_

"Nanjo."

_"THE FUCK!?"_

Katsuya understood the shock. "I know. I was appalled as well until he revealed the truth about the Sacrificial Lamb project by Mitsuru Kirijo."

_"Dude, so he fucked up that Kirijo chick? No wonder she's missing..."_

"Not that way, you idiot." Katsuya huffed at Eikichi's uncalled comment. "He must have some connections as well in most of Japan, so I need you to find Baofu and see what he can snuff out."

_"Alright, alright. I'll see what we can do. I'm pretty sure Ginko and the others are aware of this?"_

"No. Just me and Maya. We only discovered this two days ago, and Nanjo's involvement only yesterday."

_"Quite fast, dontcha think?"_

"Just message me the details after. I should find an internet hub to access my email on things."

_"Don't you have your phone?"_

Now this was something Katsuya would find irritating.

"Haven't I told you that I am not as tech-savvy as everyone else? Bad enough I get shat on by my own interns in the office, so please save me the 'modern-day' bullshit!"

Eikichi then spoke somberly. _"Jeez, throw me a bone. I didn't mean to piss ya off."_

With that, the call ended. Katsuya then leaves the booth and looks at the group, who suddenly have ice cream on their hands.

"Ice cream?" He asked as his eye twitched.

"What? You took long there." Maya said as she stood up. "I'll buy ya one if it makes you happy."

As she left, Shinjiro looked at the detective with a serious look. "So how did it go?"

"I got a few boots on the ground to give us numerous advantages. Once we know where Nanjo is hiding his machine as well as the fragments of the star, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Good." Shinjiro stood up and tapped Kotone's head. "Let's go."

Katsuya, Sho, Eido, and Maya (who returned with the extra ice cream) then watch Shinjiro and Kotone walk to the booth. However, Shinjiro pulls out something from his pocket and inserts it into the phone's jack. The surveillance camera of the booth then shifted as it turned green in color.

_"Fuuka Yamagishi speaking."_

Kotone could not believe it as Shinjiro gave her the phone. She placed the speaking end of the phone and carefully spoke.

"Fuuka-san?"

Back in Tokyo, Fuuka Yamagishi occupies the home of the Yoshizawa family alongside crippled idol Rise Kujikawa, rusty Anti-Shadow Weapon Labrys, an overprotective Zenkichi Hasegawa, and his daughter Akane. Fuuka was busy reading the newspapers regarding an incident in Iwatodai when a familiar voice broke her from her busy trance.

_"Fuuka-san?"_

Shocked, she dropped the paper and alerted Zenkichi.

"Yamagishi, what's wrong?"

Fuuka turned and activated the cam connection Shinjiro installed. Her face was full of emotional shock and surprise.

_"K-K-Kotone-san?"_

Kotone looked at Shinjiro, who then left her alone for a while.

_"Is that really you?"_

Kotone then thought of something that only she would say.

"You know, it was still a bit embarrassing for me to accompany you to your classmate's house."

Fuuka couldn't help but cry on her end as Kotone held her tears.

_"I can't believe it! You're alive!"_

Kotone's expression then changed, allowing her tears to go down.

"Y-Yeah... but everyone's...."

Fuuka understood what that meant. _"So you've heard. From who?"_

Kotone wants to mention Kasumi, but the recent memory of her getting caught in the train and blasted into ashes haunts her. Nonetheless, she still needs to answer Fuuka.

"K-K-Kasumi Yoshizawa told me...."

"Yoshizawa? How is she?" Zenkichi was being too forward as Fuuka glanced at him.

"Take it easy, Hasegawa-san." She looked back at the webcam. "How is Yoshizawa-san?"

Kotone's face of sorrow was enough for both Fuuka and Zenkichi to sulk.

"No...."

"You're fucking with me..."

_"She's dead?"_

"Y-Yes. She...." Kotone bit her lip for a sec. "She sacrificed herself to save us from a strange Shadow."

Kotone can't tell, but she knows that they have downtrodden expressions right now.

_"So... I guess her mission failed."_

Kotone shot back. "NO! She didn't fail!"

_"Huh?!"_ Fuuka and Zenkichi sounded flabbergasted.

"We managed to secure two fragments of the star she talked about! We're gonna finish the mission for her!"

Fuuka can sense that she really is Kotone Shiomi, the girl who gave up her life to prevent The Fall.

"I guess it really is you..." She wiped off a tear before snapping back. "So I know Shinji used Kirijo Tech to let me see you. But who else are your teammates?"

_"Sumaru City's finest policeman, Katsuya Suou....."_

"Suou? Huh. I didn't know he was a Persona user." Zenkichi snarked as he realized his own colleague in National Security is an ethereal combatant.

_"Moonlight Press' top journalist, Maya Amano....."_

"A journalist? What was Yoshizawa-san thinking?" Fuuka pondered.

_"Corporal Eido Hasashi, a non-Persona user....."_

"And they're winging this mission." Zenkichi assumed.

_"Maximum isolation prisoner Sho Minazuki....."_

"More like jeopardizing it." Fuuka objected.

_"Shinji.... and me."_

Shinjiro looked at the booth as Kotone took her time.

"What's taking her so long?!" Sho bellowed.

"Major, what did you let her do?" Katsuya asked.

"I just phoned a few friends. She feels really depressed." Shinjiro replied.

"Ones she is familiar with, right?" Maya cautiously pried. Shinjiro nods in confirmation.

"Well, we can't do anything. Yoshizawa deserved better." Eido said remorsefully as they notice Kotone finishing her call.

_"So the fifth fragment is in Tokyo, huh? I guess we're looking forward to see you again!"_

Kotone nods vigorously. "Me too! Until then, I'll let Shinji keep in touch!"

_"Stay safe, Kotone-san!"_ Fuuka greeted as she turned off the call. Kotone then exits the booth with a hopeful smile.

"So... did it go well?" Shinjiro asked.

"Well, she had her boyfriend with him (Wait, what?) when we talked. Then they asked me about our status, and when I told them the fifth fragment is in Tokyo..." She couldn't contain her excitement. "I can't wait to reunite with Fuuka-san!"

Maya, Katsuya, Eido, and Shinjiro felt a warm feeling in them as Kotone giggled and nabbed Sho's chips, causing a slight bicker.

_Wish we all feel the same, Shiomi._ Katsuya's mind said.

_If only he could come back as well...._ Maya's thoughts wished.

_You remind me of my niece, Shiomi. Gloomy at times, but cheerful in the end._ Eido thought.

_I just hope Yoshizawa knew what she was doing with this plan. A reunion wouldn't hurt now..._ Shinjiro whims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we finally got more characters in. And despite their minor roles, they still play importance to the team's mission.
> 
> While the Aster Alliance finished their calls of duty and plans, what ever happened to Kasumi XX?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "A Reforged Deal", where Kasumi enters her own subconscious during her unconscious state and strikes a deal with Philemon!


	16. A Reforged Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kotone chats a reunion with Fuuka while Katsuya orders Eikichi to gather enough information about a returning enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, since it'll just tackle Kasumi XX, her Personas, and Philemon having a discussion and setting a new deal.
> 
> That aside, I hope y'all are still intrigued so far with the story. I'm thinking about removing my schedule for this fic and uploading it at any time since Identity Thief is close to conclusion, but I ain't sure yet. So for now, it'll stay on schedule until I announce.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

_**???????** _

_**Location: Velvet Room  
Time: ?????** _

Kasumi wakes up after God knows how long she was unconscious. Groaning as she stood up, she realizes that she is wearing her gymnastics outfit once again, giving her one idea about her current location. But before she can talk to herself about it...

"It seems you have returned, Miss Yoshizawa."

Philemon stood by the door as he eyed her with somber eyes. Kasumi then looked up at him and noticed that his mask is cracking and his complexion is too pale.

"Philemon? What happened to you?" she inquired.

"A mere accident, my dear. I'm afraid I have possessed the human quality of 'clumsiness' after I accidentally tripped to my table." He lied to her.

"And the skin?"

"Jose hasn't returned with his treats yet, so I am currently famished." He lied again.

Kasumi nods her head then looked around her. "Why am I here, though?"

"It seems your actions launched you to the Velvet Room against my summoning power." He deduced. "What was the last thing you remember?"

Kasumi then tried to remember what were the events that transpired before Anat Picaro, in the form of Makoto Niijima, spawned between them.

**"I believe I should answer this."** She began. **"Kasumi used my Atomic Flare to blast the unknown Shadow and the far-gone passengers into oblivion. Considering that I am null to Nuclear attacks, she didn't suffer damage. However, she smacked her head onto a rock and fell unconscious beyond the eyes of her own comrades."**

Kasumi winced as she tried to locate the wound.

**"Hind left."** Arsene Picaro, taking the appearance of Akira, gave her a hint as the other Picaro Personas and Persephone were casted for some reason.

**"You really hit your head hard, Kasumi."** Persephone, showing up as Sumire, grimaced as Kasumi saw blood in her hand.

**"We're just amazed that you survived the impact."** Mercurius Picaro, appearing as Morgana (human), followed up.

**"Had you not used your Survivor's Guilt and had resistance to Physical attacks, you could have died."** Prometheus Picaro, present with the face of Futaba Sakura, remarked.

"Gee, thanks for all the help." Kasumi retorted sarcastically as Philemon cleared his throat.

"Now that I have all your attention, I would like to give you some information regarding the adversary you all encountered."

Philemon sat back to his desk while Kasumi and the Personas stared at him.

"You have encountered one of the many forms of the other half of humanity."

**"In basic Japanese, please?"** Saiten Teisei, in the form of Ryuji Sakamoto, requested. Philemon hummed and simplified his explanation.

"You fought a shape-shifting enemy that humanity made."

**"Humanity made? What nonsense are you talking about?"** Akira asked.

"Long ago, a young man faced this shape-shifter and lost. He requested my help to reset everything and prevent that shape-shifter from claiming victory." Philemon then looked at Kasumi. "His very appearance on the locomotive you rode on has given us a warning that the end is getting near."

**"And how exactly will this 'end' go?"** Loki Picaro, appearing as Goro Akechi, spat out.

Philemon sighed as he crossed his legs and leaned back with a deep breath.

"All of humanity will be wiped, and the entire Earth will be eaten inside out."

Everyone dropped their jaws, but dropped further when the Velvet Master said there is a worse scenario than that.

"Should the influence of the shape-shifter be too strong, it can make its way to other worlds and devour their lives as well."

Kasumi clenched her fist at the sound of it. She remembered the Persona users of Earth X and how she sacrificed Earth XX's Persona users for Earth X's salvation.

**"Kasumi..."** Sumire tried to calm her down.

"After all we've been through..."

**"Kasumi-chan, getting angry at this foe without learning its identity will not solve anything."** Astarte Picaro, who is the soul of Haru Okumura, gave her thoughts out to her new wielder.

**"Yeah. What Haru said."** Morgana suggested blankly and half-assed.

**"Can't you be any more original, Mona-chan?"**

**"C-Cut me some slack! I'm just a ghost!"**

**"Keep in mind that I died ahead of you all."**

As Haru and Morgana started bickering a bit, Kasumi turned her attention back to Philemon.

"So how do we stop this piece of shit?" She cursed.

"He is a different type of enemy and far stronger than the ones you have encountered in the other world. One must have the brains to identify truth from the pile of fakes covering it."

Kasumi crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, shit."

**"Is there any way to actually identify the enemy without falling victim to his deception?"** Hecate Picaro, also known as Ann Takamaki's soul, tried to give an idea.

"Unless there is another phenomenon which he would enjoy.... then there's a tiny possibility."

Ann sighed as Sumire and Akira pat her back. Kasumi then searched in her train of thought another possibility, but instead had another question.

"Philemon."

"Yes?"

"... Would this thing make a wish with the star if this gets into the wrong hands?"

All of her Personas looked at her with fear and depression as Philemon nods his head.

"Using the physical body of his vicitms, he can actually say his own wish... for world extinction."

_He wasn't cryptic this time. He went straight to the point._

**"FOR REAL?"** Ryuji yelled.

**"And even if he would wish for that, he would always have a sub-wish."** Kamu Susano-o, forming as Yusuke Kitagawa, gave his insights.

"Indeed, he has. And sub-wish is the non-existence of anyone who has enough potential and strength to stop him from doing so." Philemon explained further.

Everyone was on edge all of a sudden. Sumire then looked at Kasumi.

**"Kasumi, what do we do?"**

Kasumi tapped her cheek while thinking of an idea. After a few uneasy minutes, she finally had one.

"What if I add the non-existence of the Metaverse to the wish I have right now?"

Philemon looked at her in disbelief. "Have you forgotten what makes a wish evil?"

Kasumi frowned. "Yeah, I do."

Philemon disregarded Kasumi's inept response and continued. "I have a proposition for you and your companions."

**"Are you talking about us or her teammates?"** Futaba asked.

"Both parties." He leaned forward. "Before you create your final wish after obtaining the fragments, I want you to eliminate first the Sacrificial Lamb's power and prevent the Metaverse from merging with the real world one more time."

Kasumi then asked to double-check her idea. "Should it be at our discretion?"

"Only if you wish to set your own expectations."

Sumire and the rest of the Personas huddled around Kasumi with mixed emotions.

**"You're not serious, right?"**

**"Kasumi, think this through..."**

**"You may have been lucky last time, but this time is most certainly a death wish..."**

**"Kasumi-chan, that's too dangerous!"**

**"Kasumi, are you truly certain?"**

"I've made up my mind!" Kasumi shouted. "I am aware about the survival rate, but rest assured I'll make the wish before I pass out to death."

Akira then transformed back into Arsene Picaro. **"Very well."**

Sumire reverted back into Persephone as the others do the same. **"We believe in you, Kasumi. Now let's win this together!"**

**"YEAH!"**

Philemon finds amusement at Kasumi's interactions with her Personas as he called her back.

"So is it a deal again?"

Kasumi smirked cockily. "Damn right, it is."

The two shake hands as the place began to fade.

"Your heart is as black as ebony, yet as soft as the texture of ivory."

"Does that mean I'm one of a kind?" Kasumi nervously asked as Philemon chuckled.

"You are waking up now. I bid thee good luck on your endeavor until our next meeting." He spoke as he looks at the Personas and their user fade. He grasped his head and say a few small pieces of the mask chipped.

"I hope they can do that fast...."

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: Unknown Camp, Earth XX  
Time: 0029 hours** _

Kasumi then wakes up in the real world to see a man setting aside the fabric covering her holy entrance and kicked him immediately. The man's cries of pain alerted his comrade.

"What the hell!?"

"That bitch kicked me!"

Kasumi rose up and tried to yank her spear chains, but the other camper twirled them around his fingers. "Looking for these?"

Kasumi growled as the man in pain grabbed her ankles and calls his partner to hold her down. She tries to break free, but she gets jabbed in the face.

"After I finish inside her, you can go next."

Suddenly, the men began to feel her temperature rising.

"Hey, bud."

"I know. She must be heating up from all this-"

"BLAZE THEM, HECATE PICARO!"

Suddenly, the men were on fire and ran to the nearest area of the river, but retreated after the water ended up becoming hot. Kasumi took the chance to grab her spears back and steal their stuff before running off.

From afar, a hooded figure watches her flee the campsite and her would-be rapists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Kasumi and Philemon striking a new deal, would she tell the others of her idea or continue to keep them all in the dark? And what is happening with Philemon after he fabricated a lie that kept Kasumi from asking?
> 
> Stay tuned for "Ride or Die", as we shift back to Kotone and company when they run into Nanjo and his men!


	17. Ride or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi meets with Philemon, who is about to lose his power, and strikes a new deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> To be honest, I have not gotten a single clue about the landscaping of Nagasaki, so I decided to search up Google Maps for a detailed appearance. Unlike Hiroshima in "Worlds Under War", Nagasaki is part of the Third Fragment Arc, meaning it is important to know each and every place on where the fragment is located.
> 
> Anyhows, let's get it on!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: 7 kilometers N of Nagasaki  
Time: 1121 hours** _

"Are we there yet?" Sho asked.

"No. Have patience, Minazuki." Katsuya replied.

It has been roughly two days since Kasumi's 'death' tore the group and forced them to take matters into their own hands. However, with no vehicle and no proper way of identifying their current location, the group was becoming restless.

"Can we stop for a snack first?"

"Maya, you just ate a mango tart earlier."

"For breakfast, Katsuya! BREAKFAST!"

The two middle-aged adults began bickering about food, causing Sho's stomach to rumble.

"Will ya two old timers shut up?! I'm getting hungry from your argument..." He groaned.

"Hey, Kotone." Eido called the Wild Card. "You alright?"

"I need sweets..." Kotone joined the Hunger gang. "Yukari, can you cast Amrita Drop on me?"

**"Sorry, Kotone. If you're hungry, I'm hungry as well."**

Kotone groaned more as Yukari's soul can't cast an anti-Hunger spell on herself.

"At this rate, Minazuki will consider cannibalism. (Shut the fuck up!) Suit, why not we take a small sandwich break?" Shinjiro tested Katsuya's patience.

"We'll get there when we get there. Just hold on a little longer."

As the crew drew near, they noticed a small wreckage in a ditch on their left side. Eido then walked his way to the wreck, causing Katsuya and Shinjiro to look at him.

"Corporal!"

"Let him go, suit. You know what that junk is, anyway."

Katsuya sighed as Eido began rummaging onto the scrap metal and burned material. He then ran back to the group.

"Whatcha got there, Eido?" Kotone asked curiously.

"Well, since these guys are dead... I got their dog tags to bring back to base after this mission." He replied, but Maya sees three of his pockets with wallets.

"And with their money as well." She mumbled as she facepalmed.

"We should be nearby. All we need is-"

Katsuya was cut off by a sniper shot to the leg. He limped to a huge rock as everyone took cover in the fallen logs and other rocks. From afar, the sniper began taunting them.

"You took quite your time in making it here, Suou!"

Nanjo chuckled as he pulls the bolt of the sniper rifle and places another bullet.

"Stupid-ass rifle. Why the hell do I have to fucking reload after one shot!?"

He took aim once again and began searching for them. However, he cheats by using Yamaoka to unleash Lightning Jihad all over the place.

"Start running, you little shits."

However, there was no response.

 **"Shall I go after them, Master Kei? A strong Zandyne can scare them off their shelter."** Yamaoka suggested.

"Don't. If that Yoshizawa bitch is with them, she'd screw us over with her Personas." He growled as he felt a bullet graze his cheek and the rock he was hiding. "Shit!"

In his cover, Katsuya snickered as he placed pressure on the wound while Maya healed him.

"Never underestimate me, Nanjo."

He then looked at Eido, who readies his pistol, and Sho, who is ready to lure him out with Vorpal Blade from Tsukiyomi. Without announcing their attack, Sho destroys Nanjo's cover while Eido fired a bullet onto Nanjo's leg. Immediately, Kotone summons Black Frost and puts him to sleep with Dormina.

"He's down!" Maya called out as everyone gets out of cover.

"Good." Shinjiro sprinted ahead of them before spitting at Nanjo. "Sleep well, shithead."

Kotone pushed Nanjo into a grassy area where no passing vehicle can find him.

_**Location: Togitsu District, Nagasaki** _

The group arrives in Nagasaki, and like the last time they were there, they went into a small bar and blocked anyone who recognizes Katsuya, Sho, or Maya.

"You guys are famous." Kotone remarked innocently.

"Eh, in a way." Sho leaned backward and rocked his chair while his feet are on the table.

Shinjiro then opened up about something that has been bothering him.

"Hey, was it me or did Nanjo come here alone?"

"I'm honestly not sure. It could be a bluff that he is alone, but we can't say for sure...." Maya gave him a half-acceptable answer.

"Ngh, I feel a little uneasy about it."

Eido then ordered a whisky drink for himself. Suddenly, he noticed the whole place becoming tense as some men barged into the bar despite the warnings. Keeping calm, he looks at the men until one of them caught him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?!"

"Nothing, really." He lied. The buff guy then looks back at his pals as Eido texted the group.

_Nanjo boys. 10 o'clock._

Maya then saw the guys and carefully summoned Artemis for freeze them in place.

"Mabufudyne." She whispered as the men began suddenly feel frozen in shape. Now in the clear, everyone immediately fled the bar after Eido left his payment and attempts to rush the search for the third star fragment.

"Alright, people! We're looking for an area which is dubbed the 'Dead Zone'. Ask any locals if there is a way to access the haunted area outside the city or something!" Katsuya ordered everyone as they all split up.

_**Location: Hayama District** _

Kotone held the two fragments onto her pocket as she approached a public sheriff.

"Excuse me!"

The sheriff then looked at her without saying a word,

"Um, my name is Minako Arisato. I am a young paranormal investigator, and I am looking into places where these things called Shadows are originating."

The man continued staring at her, causing Kotone to sweat and gulp.

"Do you happen to know a place which is called the 'Dead Zone'?"

The sheriff finally spoke.

"There is one way to that place, Miss Arisato. However, I advice asking the police to escort you in your mission. I heard some people died when they tried sneaking into the zone."

Kotone then bowed and thanked the sheriff. However...

"Boss, you there?"

_"What is it? I just woke up near bovine shit thanks to Yoshizawa and her band of misfits!"_

"I saw one of them. And it looks like they're looking for a way to the 'Dead Zone' outside the city."

_"So they don't have any intention to linger in the city at all."_

"Shall I terminate them?"

_"Of course. Skin them alive, if you must."_

Kotone texted the group to meet her in Torishi Alley in the Sakamoto District. Once everyone has gathered, Sho started his usual complaining.

"I just realized. Yoshizawa got worked up after figuring out that Inaba is the fourth destination, but how come she never knew where the Inaba with the serial killer is?"

"Maybe she's not a fan of reading?" Maya uncertainly answered him.

"Maybe." Katsuya crossed his arms. "It seems she was raised to do gymnastics so much that she barely has time for anything else."

Shinjiro then looked at Kotone. "So what do you have?"

"I know a way where we can get to the Dead Zone, but we are required to have local police escort us since some people died already."

"Apparently, it's located in the Unzen Region, from what I fished out." Maya muttered.

Katsuya huffed. "Looks like we got no other option."

Maya nods her head. "You're a superintendent, you know. Use your charisma or something."

Katsuya then checked his GPS for the main police station. He then began walking as he began relaying the others about something.

"While we were split up, I had a call from Eikichi. He gave me a small update on things, but they were important..."

_10 minutes earlier..._

_**Location: Kawakamimachi District** _

"Eikichi."

_"Hey. You should know about what I found so far."_

"Spill it."

_"So not too long ago, a man named Takuto Maruki was rumored to be responsible for the creation of a 'perfect world'."_

"What does that mean?"

_"He had a power that took our wishes subconsciously and made them into a reality."_

"Like if I wished for peace in Sumaru CIty, it will happen?"

_"Like beyond peace. He erased crime itself and turned it into something that hasn't existed at all."_

"Why tell me this, Eikichi?"

_"Last year, during Christmas Eve, he was challenged by an unidentified man and Detective Goro Akechi. Akechi survived the battle, but his partner remained to stop Maruki from continuing the damned reality."_

"Anything bizarre that is related to this Maruki?"

_"Here in Sumaru, I found an article with Ginko being an idol since she was a young girl. Her parents treated her well entirely and she was never bullied."_

"What the hell? Are you serious?"

_"I myself was a victim to his power. For some reason, I couldn't help but enjoy the fame I had as a professional rockstar."_

"Come to think of it, your music does suck."

_"Like hell they do!"_

"Keep going."

_"So before all of his power dropped, he made under-the-table deals with Mitsuru Kirijo, Kei Nanjo, Masayoshi Shido, and Kiryu Takemada."_

"All influential people. Kirijo owned the biggest security firm in all of Japan, Nanjo was dubbed as the Technological Maestro of Japan, Shido was known as a powerful politician who knows every opponent's secrets like he is playing chess, and Takemada is the founder of Task Force Kaiju."

_"Exactly. Now, as soon as the deal was made, shit hit the fan hard for everyone. Nanjo lost his partnership, Kirijo went missing, Shido was killed by Yukari Takeba herself, and-"_

"What!? She is the one who killed Masayoshi Shido?"

_"Yes. Her death and his death occurred in the same area in the same venue: Kirijo Headquarters."_

"And what about Takemada?"

_"In hiding. Rumor has it he is hiding in a port town called Inaba. Not the one where the infamous Midnight Channel crap or shitlord Tohru Adachi or Risette or The First Detective Prince or even the boring-ass Amagi Inn are being gossiped about."_

"So this port town... is it just plain Inaba or it has a prefix like Yasoinaba?"

_"Just plain old Inaba. Now that's all I know so far."_

"Thank you, my friend. Keep it up."

_"Roger dodger!"_

"So we now have a third objective?" Shinjiro asked.

"Yes. First objective is the search for the fragments. Second objective is to find that Sacrificial Lamb project. The third is searching for Kiryu Takemada." Katsuya noted down.

"So where's he hiding?" Sho impatiently tapped his foot while Kotone noticed the men beyond him.

"We got company."

Right on cue, both parties come into eye-to-eye contact.

"Run!" Maya urged the others while the thugs began informing Nanjo of their location.

"We gotta head for the zone now!" Eido pushed the idea, but only for Katsuya to reject it initially.

"Not until we have a car. And unless we have something to ride on..."

All of a sudden, gunfire was heard as everyone looked at Shinjiro, who forced a truck driver out.

"Get in, goddamnit!" He had no time to wait as everyone got on board. Shinjiro then entered the driver's seat and sped off.

"Alright, Kotone! So where is the dead zone?"

"THIS IS WHY WE NEED COPS TO HELP US GET THERE!"

Kotone was frustrated at Shinjiro for causing a scene and costing them their smooth chance of the mission.

"Hey, we got a lot of bogeys!" Eido and Katsuya began firing their handguns at the cars trailing behind them.

After making a hard left, they narrowly evaded a Zandyne attack. That could only mean one thing.

"Shit, Techno Shit is back!" Sho yelled as he summons Tsukiyomi to try and bust the vehicle Nanjo is in. "You're mine, motherfucker!"

Kotone summons Orpheus Telos the burn the ground and cause the asphalt to melt. Some of Nanjo's men get caught in the hot asphalt while the bespectacled man and the other pursuers continued.

"That at least lessened the number of cars after us." She explained as the number of pursuing vehicles suddenly increased. "What the shit!?"

"We got more!" Maya alerted Shinjiro, who then had an idea after looking at his meds.

"Amano! Take the wheel now!" He ordered the journalist, who luckily caught transition and drove the truck against traffic.

"We're running out of bullets!" Eido informed the others as Shinjiro then stayed in front of them.

"Suit, inject me with this in case things go haywire!"

"We're still in the middle of the city, guys! Hang on just a little more!" Maya announced as there were more cars waiting for them. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Shinjiro pulled out his Evoker. "Kotone, if you have any Persona who can heat me up, do it!"

Kotone readies Thanatos as Shinjiro fires at his head.

"CASTOR!"

Kotone summons Thanatos immediately and uses Heat Riser on Shinjiro.

"GIGANTOMACHIA!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the cars began to swerve and crash. While the attack is happening, Shinjiro commands Castor for another attack.

"Mafreidyne!"

From under the Gigantomachia, nuclear blasts formed and fired every pursuer into the sky, creating explosions upon impact in landing as well as causing damage to the Sakurababa area. Shinjiro squints and sees Castor going wild.

"Amano! How far are we from the city!?" He asked.

"I have no clue. Why?"

"Remind me if there is a major bridge."

Kotone then pointed out something else.

"Actually, we might need that..."

Everyone turned to where Kotone was looking and saw a moving train heading in the same direction as they are.

"That's a passenger's train! It won't go to the Dead Zone!" Maya told her.

"They'll never catch us if we're on the rails!"

"Are you fucking crazy, Shiomi!?" Sho yelled with all his breath. "You wanna jump onto a train in the middle of the damn city!?"

"It's a risk! But it is also our advantage!" She answered Sho. Katsuya then analyzed the speed of the train vs the maximum speed of the truck.

"If we regulate our pacing in the truck's speed, we can only go with the train's flow in front of it as if it is pushing us."

"Yes! Good answer, Suou-san!" Kotone gave him a thumbs up as Maya, Shinjiro, Eido, and Sho looked at each other.

"We'll use some of our Personas to keep the distance." Maya told Katsuya.

"Aragaki and I will be forcing them to move away. Minazuki, you're on lookout with Maya."

Eido then glared at Katsuya. "What about me, damnit!? I can't summon Personas like you all!"

"You and Shiomi will board the train and inform the conductor of a terrorist attack. I got an idea."

The Aster Alliance then sets up formation as they see Nanjo and his men catching up.

"Come right here, Nanjo...." Shinjiro challenged him.

"There's more where that came from..." Katsuya muttered as he is about to force himself into something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another train-set fight is on its way!
> 
> For anyone who has played Persona 2, I only allowed Katsuya to have one non-Magic attack for now despite his abundance of Gun attacks in the game. You'll know why later on in the next chapter.
> 
> As for those who are looking for Kasumi in this fic, she's en route to Nagasaki as the chase happens. You'll know about her doings after the next chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned for "Speeding Danger", as a fight inside and outside the train occurs!


	18. Speeding Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The group arrives in Nagasaki and is under pursuit from Nanjo again as they flee to the Dead Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So I am close to finishing Identity Thief. Once that fic is done, I can put my whole focus in this fic at any time. So I might have an entirely new schedule for this.
> 
> For now, enjoy this chapter.

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: Yagamimachi, Nagasaki  
Time: 1442 hours** _

Maya drives the truck close to the second carriage and allows Kotone to reach her hand out to the railing. Once she managed to catch the railing, she carefully shimmies her way to the front in order to warn the conductor. Eido was next, but before he could reach for the railing, Maya suddenly swerves the truck away from the train and nearly cost Eido his life.

"What the hell!?"

"Sorry!"

Meanwhile, Katsuya summons Hyperion and forces himself to use another Gun attack aside from the strong Justice Shot.

"Triple Shot!"

Suddenly, one of the pursuing cars gets punctured by three cannon strikes and crashes onto a building. Nanjo growls in anger as he prepares his sniper rifle.

"Get this damn thing stable!" He ordered the driver of his vehicle as he summons Osiris for Maragidyne.

"Not so fast! Roulette!" Katsuya unleashes a barrage of shots as he feels his body weakening.

"You moron!" Shinjiro chided him. "You're using too much of your health on these attacks!"

"I can't risk a Freidyne spell while we are close to the train!" He retorted.

Maya guides the truck back to the train and lets Eido grab the railing. He quickly enters a compartment by shooting the window rather than shimmy to the front.

"I need you to leave, ma'am. This is a restricted area."

"Please, listen to me! There are armed men chasing this train!"

Kotone is currently talking to the conductor as he refuses to buy the 'terrorism' idea that Katsuya suggested to avoid any harm for the passengers and staff of the train.

"Until I detect something in with the train's sensors, I will not believe your claim that there are armed men in pursuit of this train."

_God, how dumb can you be, you stupid conductor!?_

Kotone ignores the conductor and radioed Maya of their problem.

"Maya-san, we got a problem!"

_"Spill it."_

"The conductor will not stop this train."

_"Oh, for the love of- Hang on!"_

Kotone marches back to the passenger carriages and rendezvous with Eido, who is currently arguing with the people who stayed in the compartment he barged into.

"For the last time, lady, there are terrorists chasing after this train!"

"Eido-san!"

"K- Minako!"

The train suddenly shakes as Maya radioed the two operatives inside the train.

_"Hey, guys... I hope this is good enough!"_

Maya drives the truck next to the train while putting it at high speed to avoid colliding with it in the railway.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sho yelled.

"Amano, what the hell!?" Shinjiro held on for dear life as Maya drove.

"We can't get a clear shot at them, Maya!" Katsuya barked.

"As if we have any other ideas left!" Maya lamented as she summoned Artemis to slow the train down to buy them time. But when she does so, it gave Nanjo a chance to take aim at Katsuya.

"Gotcha!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Kotone catches him and grabs Eido's pistol to hit him, saving Katsuya in the process.

"Sonuvabitch!" Nanjo hissed as he retreated to the car. "Get some men in that train and take out the second unit!"

Nanjo's men nods as they alerted the ones near the incoming train station. Sho noticed this and grabs the radio from the dashboard.

"You two got company! Guys just used a buncha grappling hooks and shit!"

_"How many men, Minazuki-kun?"_

"Er..." Sho just guessed. "Around 8 or 9, I think."

_"You're guessing!?"_

Sho could tell the irritated tone of Kotone. "I didn't see, okay? They just jumped to the back!"

The train staff were ordered by Eido to gather the passengers and keep them away from the back carriages. Kotone then took aim with the naginata and activated the shock feature as Eido returned to back her up.

"I got your back." He told her as she smiled.

"Thanks, but I got this."

Eido then pulls a compact pistol. "I borrowed this from one of the guards in this train. Fire it as a last resort, alright?"

"Gotcha."

As Eido retreated to the front carriages, Kotone can hear explosives destroying the last carriage and eyes three men entering.

"Black Frost."

Suddenly, the entire car is coated with ice and snow as the gunmen began looking at each other.

"Hey, is it me or did this train amp up its air conditioning?"

"I dunno, man."

Kotone snapped her fingers as the ice sharpened and became spikes, piercing through their bodies as the other gunmen enter and open fire at Kotone. She then uses the naginata and tosses it onto one of them before using the pistol to kill the rest and retrieving her spear back.

"Thank you very much!" She kicked the corpse off the train as she then saw more cars coming in. "Ugh, seriously?! Isis Picaro!"

On top of the train, Isis Picaro spawned and unleashed a strong Vacuum Wave to ward the lot of them off. But the commotion attracted law enforcement and Nanjo's reinforcements.

Back in the truck, Maya notices something in the sky ahead of them.

"You're joking me." She muttered as Sho turned to see what she meant.

"You're shitting me."

"They have a gunship on us!"

Katsuya and Shinjiro turned to her after hearing 'gunship' come out of her mouth.

"Shit." They said in unison as the attack helicopter fired at them, destroying any vehicles next to them and bearing holes on some of the pavement and buildings.

"Maya, drive!"

"The hell am I doing then, Katsuya!?"

Maya continuously changes her route to avoid the straightforward blaze of the gunship while Nanjo trailed behind and used another Persona born from the Arcane overdose.

**"Merlin! Cold Maelstrom!"**

A tornado of ice appears out of nowhere to force Maya off the tracks. Unfortunately, the gunship fired too early upon sight and broke the tornado upon the truck's movement, killing the conductor and a few staff members in the front carriage and causing the train to go at full speed.

"I think we screwed up." Sho murmured as Maya saw the shots land.

"Yep."

Katsuya then continued using Triple Shot to the pursuing cars while Shinjiro uses Freila spells on them.

"I guess that didn't work. Do it again!" Nanjo ordered Merlin as another Cold Maelstrom occurs and misses the group again. "Goddamnit!"

The passengers began freaking out as the ice spawned around them. Eido tries to calm them down, but they all grew restless and anxious.

"Just what do those terrorists want?" one passenger asked.

"Yeah! This is a commercial train, for crying out loud!" another yelled.

"We were in pursuit of them until we got cornered." Eido tried to give a reason. "Where does this train lead to?"

"We're heading for the Unzen Region. But it'll bring us to the mountains to access the point." A staff member replied.

"What point?"

"We'll go through numerous districts before reaching the Unzen region."

"How far are we?"

"We're currently in the Hamamimachi district. But with the sudden speed from the conductor..."

Gunfire interrupted their talk as Kotone enters the car and locks the door with a panicked look in her face.

"Since when the hell did they get heavy armor and machine guns!?" She complained, which only set fear in Eido.

"Wait, heavy armor with a plated mask and lots of grenades?" He carefully asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Eido then ordered everyone to get down on the ground with just one word.

"JUGGERNAUTS!"

While most managed to follow his orders, a few were killed the moment bullets pierced through the door. Kotone quickly summoned Quetzalcoatl to use Cornered Fang on one Juggernaut before going hand to hand against another. Eido took the chance and threw a smoke grenade to give the civilians time to retreat.

"Can you hold out on your own?" He called out to Kotone.

"I got this!" Kotone grunted as she pulled a grenade from the Juggernaut's bandoleer. Before he could grab her, he loses his arm due to Quetzalcoatl's Rising Slash as the grenade explodes and destroys the central carriages, alerting everyone outside of what just happened.

"An explosion?" Maya gawked at the huge gaping hole until she saw Kotone. "Thank God, they're alright!"

"Good. Coz we don't look so good...."

Maya and Sho looked behind them and saw Shinjiro and Katsuya slumping.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"I don't have much energy left." Shinjiro hissed.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Katsuya cursed as he grabs the lighter with shaky hands.

Sho then steps forward and grins. "My turn, assholes! Taste my fury!"

He summons Tsukiyomi and uses Abyssal Wings on the pursuing convoy. In just one swipe, only Nanjo's car remains.

"Damn that Minazuki!" He pulls a radio from the driver's belt. "Raven 5, take out the damn truck!"

Sho then uses Abyssal Wings one more time to throw Nanjo off the trail and crash into the construction site next to them.

"Sayonara, sucker!" He taunted the billionaire as he sensed the gunship aiming straight. He pushes Katsuya and Shinjiro away from the center while using his boot to sideline Maya from the gun run. No one got hurt, but the engine was damaged in the process.

"Shit! We're losing the truck!" Maya announced.

Katsuya took a glance at the hole in the center of the train. "Maya, get us to that hole!"

"On it!" She drove quickly as Sho jumped first.

"Alright, Aragaki! Push Suou here first!"

Shinjiro carefully pushes Katsuya into the entrance while he struggles himself.

"Maya, on the count of three.... jump off so we can catch you!" Katsuya warned Maya.

"This brings me back..." She spoke to herself as she opened the driver's door and broke it intentionally. "Here goes nothing!"

She leapt out of the truck in time for another gun run.

Kotone and Eido gathered the passengers again to keep them safe as they draw near an area with a small river.

"This train is moving too fast!" Kotone shouted.

"We can't do shit if there are still-"

Eido was cut off at the sight of the gunship. "Shit!"

"Not a chance! Thanatos!"

The Greek God of Death appeared and took the hit of the bullets, but Kotone began spitting blood as Eido fired at the pilot's area to bugger it off. A few passengers then assisted Kotone as Maya and company arrive.

"What happened?" Shinjiro asked as he clutched his knee.

"She took the gunship's shots with her Persona."

"Shit." Sho then stared at the gunship once again. "Anyone got a plan?"

Katsuya then looked at the tunnel up ahead. "We can attack it once we go through that tunnel."

Everyone nodded as they pass through the dark path. The pilots in the gunship are now confused until they witness a pillar of fire hit them directly and caused it to crash into the ground. The passengers cheered until a staff member ruined the mood.

"We're about to derail! Brace yourselves!"

Without a second warning, the train suddenly got out of its tracks and crashed into the river, scattering everyone on board and injuring majority of them.

It is already the beginning of the night as every soul was saved thanks to Kotone's swimming skills and Eido's rescuer training. However, Shinjiro and Katsuya are too tired to press further.

"Those terrorists are still out there." A surviving staff member mumbled in fear.

"We'll hunt them down." Maya said as she gave a phone to Katsuya. "Until then, you better call Fire Frontier for med evac."

While Katsuya called Kinota for civilian med evac, Kotone looked at a small girl who cried after losing her Neo Featherman toy. She opened her bag gave her one of her souvenirs.

"You can have this. I don't know if you like White Dove..."

The girl suddenly hugged her before her mother pried her off. "Thank you, lady!"

Kotone can't help but smile. "No worries."

Katsuya ends the call and announced to the surviving passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Fire Frontier is on its way to assist you! Please stay calm!"

Kotone noticed the stars glowing light blue, but kept quiet for now.

_If only Kasumi-san were alive... or if Philemon would call me back to the Velvet Room...._

Maya then gave her an energy drink she found floating in the river. "Take it. We'll be taking our time for now until we're good to go."

For now, all the members of the Aster Alliance just wants to rest from getting chased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're done with the side of Kotone and the others on the events of December 8. The next chapter will put us back to Kasumi as we go trace our steps back to Nagasaki for her story resumption.
> 
> While the Aster Alliance survived the encounter en route to the Dead Zone, how did Kasumi fare back in Nagasaki as this happened? Stay tuned for "Wanderer" as she encounters a mysterious man while trying her luck in identifying the Dead Zone's location!


	19. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kotone and the Aster Alliance managed to ward off Nanjo and his band of mercenaries at the cost of the train crashing into a lake. Luckily, they managed to survive as they wait for Fire Frontier's assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Now that we're done with Kotone's side of the Nagasaki confrontation, we're now gonna shift back to Kasumi's scenario.
> 
> I just realized we're about to enter October next week.... And not one call for my job app. Man, employment is hard nowadays. Oh, well. Gotta keep trying.
> 
> With that said, lezzgo!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: Sakura Motel, Yanagawamachi, Nagasaki  
Time: 1511 hours** _

"Thank you!"

Kasumi bowed and exited the motel. She just arrived in the city of Nagasaki and ended up fruitless for ten minutes since neither of the people she asked saw Kotone, Katsuya, Maya, Sho, Shinjiro, or Eido.

"Damnit, where could all of you be?" She hissed as she continued making her way to downtown. When she did so, she suddenly witnesses two police men arresting a man wearing a biker outfit.

"Please, wait! This is all a misunderst-Ah!"

"Zip it, violator. We don't tolerate punks like you." One police officer said.

"Yeah. Now get in!" The other said.

Kasumi sucked her gut in and walked up to the officers. "Excuse me."

"What do you want, kid? We're busy."

"I can tell." Kasumi dryly responded before continuing. "I was wondering if you saw these people in the city."

Kasumi flashed photographs of the team. One officer grabbed them from her hand and began examining the photos.

"Well, I did see this chick with the hearts jacket. She asked me if there were any vehicles that go to the 'Dead Zone' east of here." He answered. "But I told her to stay put for now until all available officers are ready to assist."

"How about the others?"

The other police officer then saw the photos, forgetting to shove the criminal in the car.

"Hey, I saw that red-haired punk earlier. He nabbed a few mangoes from Chika-san's fruit market and tried to kill us with his machetes."

Kasumi facepalmed as she knew Sho would do something like that.

"Why are you looking for them?"

"Same purpose as they are. The Dead Zone."

The elder police officer scratched his head. "To tell ya the truth kid, no one can enter the Dead Zone for a reason."

"Why is that?"

"It's actually an empty lot by the Unzen Region. Those Shadow things that the government called pop out of there, and as much as we're investigating it..."

The other officer gulped.

"It's death upon entry in that area." He grimly stated.

The criminal then saw the photos of Maya and Katsuya. "Hey, that's-"

"Why the hell are you not in the car?!"

"Ah! My apologies..." The criminal voluntarily entered the car, but to everyone's surprise... Kasumi enters the car with him.

"Miss?!"

"I'll head for your station to discuss further about the Dead Zone. I want to know why people cannot access it."

Both police sighed and just went with the flow.

In the Onouemachi Police Station, Kasumi began to have a discussion with the chief and his trusted partners in regards to the Dead Zone.

"Why are you so hellbent in going there?" The grumpy chief slammed his hand on his desk.

"Have you been paying attention to what I just said!?" Kasumi roared as no one took her seriously.

"Listen here, kid. We're not gonna escort you there if you feel depressed and suicidal. That place is complete hell, and no snot-nosed brats are gonna go there because they wanna play peek the cat!"

Kasumi balled her hand in a fist and tried to stay patience. "If I can't go there, how will I solve the case of stopping these Shadows then?"

"You? A slutty brat? No way in h- Gah!"

Kasumi grabbed his collar, urging the partners to pull their guns at her. Kasumi then transformed into her Thief outfit temporarily to show her identity.

"Hey, how did a Phantom Thief-"

"Wait. It's that girl."

"Huh?"

"She's the one who took down Yamato-no-Orochi last month!"

The other police officers then began murmuring while the chief attempted to turn the tables on Kasumi.

"Uh, Sir, I wouldn't dare..."

"Yeah, right!" Before he could try, Kasumi raised her head and bashed his nose, rubbing her forehead after.

"Owwww...."

The officers then looked and snickered at the both of them until one police underling swung the door open.

"Chief! We got a problem!"

Fixing his nose, the chief growled as he stormed out of his office. Meanwhile, Kasumi had a proposal in mind with the other officers.

"Now you know that I'm a Phantom Thief, you now know the reason why I should go to the Dead Zone."

"What do you have in mind, Miss..."

"Call me Angel."

"Okay then. What's your plan?"

The chief arrived in the interrogation room to find it ablaze except for the criminal, who was backed into a corner while his interrogator burned to a crisp. The chief attempts to open the door when his hand get burned by the heat of the knob.

"What the hell?!"

"We're waiting for Uma-san and his juggernaut suit." The underling said.

The chief then took a good look at the criminal inside. "Just who the hell are you?"

Kasumi and the other top officers arrived. While Officer Uma arrives with the juggernaut suit, Kasumi marched forward and reaches for the door.

"Miss Angel, wait!"

"Don't worry." She was very assertive as she whispered something. "Hecate Picaro."

Without spawning, Hecate Picaro's Fire nullification allowed Kasumi to open the door with no problem. Everyone's mouth gawked open, especially the criminal's.

"You seem to be immune to the fire. Who are you?" She asked him.

"I.... I don't know. I remember waking up in a dark alley, and then I accidentally grabbed something and then it went on fire." The criminal explained.

"So you're an amnesiac. Great." Kasumi huffed. "Call out your Persona."

"My... Persona?"

"I'm gonna have to attack you for you to show your Persona. Okay?" Even she wasn't sure if she was just joking or serious. Maybe both.

"What?"

Kasumi spins her spears and launches it to him.

"Persona!"

The criminal's Persona appears as a black and white figure with red outlines and a gray cape. It manages to catch Kasumi's spear chain before it hits the criminal.

" **I am thou... thou art I... thou possesses the power of a glorious warrior who rises with the eternal fire burning within you. I am-"**

Before the Persona can finish speaking, the sprinkler system activates and get everyone wet. The officers and Kasumi then look at the chief, who turned the sprinklers on.

"You all must be dumb to forget about this, huh?"

Kasumi exits the interrogation room with the man in her grip. "I'll be needing this man."

The chief refused, but his subordinates say otherwise.

"It's not a good idea to let him stay here, Chief. You remember the Tohru Adachi incident in Inaba."

"Which one? Yasoinaba or Port Inaba?"

This caught Kasumi's ears. "Huh? Port Inaba?"

"It's located nearly 1500 kilometers east from the Unzen Region. It's just an average seaside town, but people mistaken it a lot for Yasoinaba, where the infamous Tohru Adachi murders took place."

Kasumi's shoulders dropped and her mouth frowned.

"So what you're saying is Yasoinaba is not the one that is located near Nayami?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Yasoinaba is located north of Tokyo. Port Inaba is southwest of Tokyo, but southwest of Nayami as well."

_Son. Of. A. BITCH!_ Kasumi cursed internally. _Why the hell did I not ask Narukami in Earth X on Inaba- I mean, Yasoinaba's location!?_

The criminal noticed her expression. "You don't look happy."

"Curse my forgetfulness." She lied. _I could have sworn it was the southern part of the country. Urgh, I hate sleeping on the bus during field trips!_

**"Took you long enough."**

_"Zip it, Sumire!"_ Kasumi hissed in her head at Persephone.

Now with a proper discussion, Kasumi is assisted by the chief and 5 other officers while the unnamed criminal is cuffed next to her.

"So let me get this straight: we enter the Dead Zone to obtain some sort of stone in order to stop this Shadow madness?"

"Yep."

"And after there, you will be heading to Port Inaba for the next one."

"Yep."

"And then to Tokyo. Then save the world?"

"Yep."

The criminal then spoke. "How did you manage to forget the difference of Port Inaba and Yasoinaba?"

"Shut up." Kasumi dismissed him as he said it with a slight smile.

"There are a few places in Japan that are similar in either name or title."

"I said shut up already." She pouted.

A police officer then asked her about a radio or something to contact the others. She shook her head and told her that she lost it to a group of thugs outside the city. As they were about to head for the lock-up to retrieve their van in the Sakamoto District, they witnessed some police surrounding the area where a panicked driver began telling what happened.

"It was all of a sudden. These people had guns and swords and-"

"Take it easy. Okay?" The officer on site calmed him down. "Now can you describe them?"

"One of them had red, shaggy hair. The other had red sunglasses. Another one had hearts on her jacket. Then one had a beanie and showed a scary face. And lastly-"

"One of them had a naginata and a backpack?" Kasumi approached the two.

"Yeah! You know them?"

"Where did they drive off to?" She did not care about what happened. She just wants to know where they are going.

"They headed east. I dunno where they are going, but some men in black cars were chasing after them."

_Fuck. Nanjo._

"Thanks. That's all I need to know." She bowed at the truck driver and ran to the van. The chief asked her why she went to a crime scene, where she replied that the Aster Alliance are en route to the Dead Zone.

"Buckle up. This is gonna be a long ride."

The group arrived in the fork where the train from earlier and a bullet-ridden road connect. Kasumi and the criminal stepped out of the van as the police investigated the destroyed cars, injured civilians, and stenchy corpses.

"I'm afraid you two will have to go on foot." One officer said. "The amount of debris in this road will take us time to move and clear."

"It's okay. I know what to do." She then removes her mask and summons Prometheus Picaro.

**"Hiyah, Kasumi!"**

"Give us a lift, will ya?"

**"Uh, you know I can only carry one person in me. Right?"**

Kasumi sighed. "At least give this guy something to drive on the way to the Dead Zone?"

Prometheus Picaro spawned a motorcycle in front of the criminal. Every police officer around was shocked.

"It shat a motorcycle?"

**"Hey! I didn't shit a motorcycle, alright? Show some gratitude."** The manifested soul of Futaba huffed at the criminal's remark.

"Hey." Kasumi spoke as she is lifted up and warped inside Prometheus. "You didn't give him a defective one, right?"

**"HELL NO! I gave him the latest model of Shishikami Motors!"**

The criminal then sat on the motorcycle and gulped. The police around him didn't help ease his anxiety.

"Aren't you gonna start it?"

"I...... I'm trying." He replied. He closed his eyes and made deep breaths as he kick-started the motorcycle. At a booming sound, the motorcycle's engine would be the loudest thing right now. The criminal then revved the engine with a grin.

" **Not bad, right?** "

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, giant smiling ball thing!"

**"The name's Prometheus! Learn it!"**

"Prometheus? I could have sworn someone else had that Persona..."

Kasumi used the surveillance installed all over Prometheus and hissed. "How did Futaba-san even control these things?"

**"I'll just do it instead. Just say the word!"**

Kasumi then smiled as she looked at the criminal and radioed him through the police officer's radio.

"Ya ready?"

The officer looked at the criminal and tossed the radio. "She's talking to ya."

The criminal then pressed the button. "I guess so."

**"Wait! That reminds me!"**

Kasumi gets ejected by Prometheus Picaro and lands on her butt.

"What the hell!?"

**"You could have told me to do this instead!"**

In front of her eyes, her motorcycle appeared. Still maintaining its look for the last few months, Kasumi smirked.

"You're too kind, Futaba-san." She then sat on her motorcycle and revved it hard. "Music to my ears."

She then placed two photos onto the dash and looked ahead to the dark road.

"I just gotta go straight down this dark area, right?"

"That's just the short cut. The long route is if we followed the tracks here."

Kasumi nods and glances at the stowaway. "You up for a dark race?"

The criminal grinned. "You bet."

The two then sped off as the police officers looked at them.

"Who knew that the former gymnast prodigy was a Phantom Thief?" One police officer asked.

"I didn't guess either. Anyone can be a Phantom Thief."

"Yeah. Had I known who sh- Ugh!"

"Chief? What's wr-Argh!"

"Hey! Ngh!"

Seconds later, they felt their bodies churn as they suddenly snapped to death. Nanjo exits the construction site next to them and groaned in pain after regaining consciousness.

"Shortcut, huh? Maybe after I kill Yoshizawa and that runt with her, I'd finally get rid of the Phantom Thieves and focus on the others more."

Nanjo's eyes glew green after he returned the Persona he summoned, **Kasim**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanjo is really hellbent at keeping the Sacrificial Lamb working....
> 
> For those who are wondering about Nanjo's Arcane-fueled Personas:  
> \- Napoleon  
> \- Morpheus  
> \- Osiris  
> \- Kasim  
> \- Merlin
> 
> Only Yamaoka (or Alfred, if y'all prefer that name) is his true Persona.
> 
> As for the criminal who is being talked about here, I'll leave it for you to guess.
> 
> What horrors will Kasumi and the unnamed criminal find as they arrive in the Dead Zone? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Hollow Cries", as they dive into enemy territory!


	20. Hollow Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi arrives in Nagasaki and encounters an unnamed Persona on her quest to reach the Dead Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So this chapter will reunite Kasumi with the others... in a way. But it will also show how far their adversary can go. And to quickly remind you all that this is only the third fragment being searched for, so it'll be a while until we reach halfway.
> 
> Now, let's get it on!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: 2 kilometers from the Dead Zone  
Time: 1855 hours** _

Kasumi and the criminal drew closer to the Dead Zone as their motorcycles suddenly ran out of gas. Forced on foot (and scolding Prometheus Picaro at the same time), the two began talking.

"So.... how'd you get your Persona?" Kasumi asked him.

"Well, I still can't remember anything, but I do remember seeing a school before..." He answered apologetically.

"Hey, it's fine. I mean, even I had a rough time remember how and why I got my Persona at first."

The criminal then stopped walking for a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked again.

The criminal stared at her. "Look into my eyes."

"Wha- Wait, we just met!" Kasumi was blushing. "A-A-And I'm engaged!"

"Not like that, Miss Angel." He shook his head, disappointed that she thought of that initially.

"O-Oh! Okay...." She stared at his amber eyes. "N-Now what?"

"Close your eyes. And take deep breaths."

She closes her eyes and breathes heavily until she heard Shadows cry in pain. She opens her eyes and sees the criminal already killing the incoming Rangda.

"If you're gonna be an assassin or whatever with that Persona, you need to hone your senses a bit more." He said with a smirk.

"You bastard! I've been training for months until I got the call of duty!" Kasumi stomped her foot and realized she is still wearing her Thief outfit. "Ow, my heel!"

"Hehehe. Might as well transform back to normal if you don't want your feet hurting."

_That smug sonuvabitch!_

Kasumi transfigured back to her normal outfit as she catches up to the criminal.

_**Location: 8 kilometers W of the Dead Zone  
Time: 1900 hours** _

After receiving help from Kinota and given an airlift to the Unzen Region, Kotone led the group as they followed the star's glow. Prior to leaving the survivors of the train with Fire Frontier after med evac, Kotone noticed the star glowing a light blue hue and urged the group to start moving. But it has been nearly 35 minutes since they traveled, and the air has gone cold for anyone to manage. Well, except Kotone, Shinjiro, and Sho.

"How far are we?" Maya inquired.

"Well, we tried straying off earlier... and it lost its glow a bit. So as long as the star keeps glowing brighter, we're on the right track." She replied as she summoned Orpheus Telos to give some heat.

"Well, any closer to the Dead Zone is closer to finishing Yoshizawa's mission." Katsuya muttered as the group went further.

_**Location: 5 kilometers SW of the Dead Zone** _

Nanjo, being the only person left in his hunting group, began spitting out any flies or mosquitoes that wander into his face. He apparently took the long route by opting for a quick boat ride to the southern area of the region.

"Yech! This should have been the perfect time for me to bring my anti-pest repellent! Pesterous Insectidae!"

**"You should have saw this coming, Master Kei."**

"Zip it, Yamaoka!"

He pulls out a machete and chops the plants out of his way.

"The sooner I catch up Yoshizawa and whoever the hell that is, then the faster I can kill her!"

Kasumi and the criminal arrive in the entrance of the Dead Zone as an unsettling aura envelopes the entire area.

"That's creepy." Kasumi murmured to herself. "One way in, no way out. That's what the cops said."

"Well, maybe because they're not Persona users? What if we managed to get out?"

Kasumi then dared the criminal to enter and exit through the same spot in front of him. As soon as he did, Kasumi then heard wails of unknown voices exit the area upon his entry.

_Don't forget us...._

_I love you....._

_This isn't good-bye...._

"What the hell?" She began to process the words.

The criminal then exits the Dead Zone and sees Kasumi again.

"I'm back!" He noticed her expression. "Is something wrong?"

Kasumi snaps back. "H-Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She then looked at him, unscathed and all. "Huh, I guess your theory was correct."

The criminal then gestured as if he was a doorman. "After you, milady."

Kasumi rolled her eyes playfully. "What a charmer."

As she entered, it was his turn to hear the wails of unknown voices.

_You're the best sister in the world..._

_I'll never forget your smile, Kasumi..._

_Alright, Angel...._

"What in the-" The criminal ignored the meanings and entered after her.

The duo then saw that there was another meaning to the Dead Zone: it was a conjoined area for a mass grave and a junkyard.

"Mixing trash with dead bodies? You have got to be fucking kidding." Kasumi scowled at the sight of the whole place.

"I guess people just don't value the dead like how they value the living." The criminal spoke, earning an annoyed pout from Kasumi.

"That was deep, man. Too deep."

"Don't you like guys who are poetic in a way?"

"Don't you know when to stop flirting with an engaged woman?"

The criminal chuckled and raised his hands. "I yield."

Kasumi then turned her eyes to the vast environment in front of them. "This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

Only a kilometer away from the Dead Zone, Katsuya and company stare at its ominous aura.

"That's the place?" Shinjiro asked.

Kotone looked at the two fragments as it glew brighter before they suddenly stopped glowing.

"Yeah. This is the place."

Katsuya then reloads his Glocks. "Eyes and ears, people. We don't want any Shadows or some of Nanjo's men jumping on us."

Shinjiro raised his tomahawk, Maya readies her assault rifle, Eido locks a silencer into his SMG, Kotone stances her naginata, and Sho crosses his machetes.

As the group got closer, they stood in front of the zone for a good two minutes. Eido then broke then silence.

"I, uh, don't know about you guys... but what if I die when I enter?"

"Getting cold feet already, Corporal?" Katsuya frowned.

"No! Not like that. I mean.... what if this is place is exclusive for people like you all to enter and exit? What if I enter, then I can't go out anymore?"

Maya then understood what he meant. "So you're staying out here?"

"I can always pop a flare if you want a way out."

"Can we even see anything from the outside?" Sho asked a bigger question.

"I'll test it out." Kotone stepped forward and entered the Dead Zone. Like with Kasumi and the criminal, wails of unknown voices spawn.

_Thank you.... for everything...._

_Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Kotone..._

_Everything will be alright for us. You changed us, after all...._

_I love you so much, Kotone...._

"What in the hell?" Maya furrowed her brows. "What was that?"

"Sounded like voices. Major, do you have an idea on whose voices were those?"

Shinjiro remained quiet as he tried to process the words.

_Aigis. Akihiko. Ken. Yukari._

His eyes widened at Yukari's words.

_Did she.... swing that way?_

"Major!"

Shinjiro snapped out and saw Katsuya point at Kotone, who exits the void.

"I can see clearly from the outside. Though I feel bad if Eido-san alone will be fighting the Shadows by himself." Kotone muttered.

"Well, then. I guess I'll go first." Sho shoved himself into the Dead Zone. Everyone except Kotone expected a voice to come out, but nothing happened.

"Huh. Has he been a loner?" Maya pondered.

"Considering that he is an incarcerated sociopath, he must have loved the isolation there." Katsuya shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Kotone asked the two.

"Well, when you entered the Dead Zone, voices of people were heard upon your entry." Maya explained.

"Whose voices?"

Shinjiro answered. "Aigis. Akihiko. Ken. And Yukari."

**"What about me?"**

"What about Yukari-san?"

Shinjiro shook it off and dismissed it deliberately. "It's nothing important. Let's go."

Everyone except Eido then entered at the same time, and the voices didn't help him lose his anxiety of the place.

"This is some horror movie bullshit. And if this were a horror story, I'd die first for staying behind."

The Aster Alliance then see the whole place being a mix of a junkyard and a mass grave.

"What the hell?"

"This is huge as fuck."

"Shiomi, the fragments!"

Kotone checks and sees the stars glowing dim. "No use. They're dimly lit, so we're jumping here blindly."

"Welp." Maya shrugs and began to trot to the field. "Better start now than never."

Lastly, Nanjo finally arrives after a long detour. Yamaoka then began to chide him.

**"You should have taken the direct route, Mast-"**

"Just shut up!"

He then enters the Dead Zone without hesitation until he whistled in awe.

"Holy shit, it looks like I took too much ecstasy."

All three parties are unaware that they are being stalked by Shadows during their search. However, since a larger group means more noise, Kotone and the Aster Alliance are targeted more.

Sho sits on a grave as he catches his break. "Phew! Who knew digging up all this empty shit is tiring?"

"Get your ass back to digging." Shinjiro grunted.

"Take it easy, alright? I'm just giving my legs rest."

"While sitting on a grave. I know that this place is just an abandoned area that turned ominous and creepy with the translucent sheet covering the whole place, but it is still disrespectful to sit on someone's grave." Maya scolded him.

"Ah, we've been walking and sitting and maybe some people even fuck like bunnies on graves. And some graves are now what's called cities." Sho threw sass at her.

"Well, he's not wrong." Kotone nonchalantly said as she dug on a pile of metal.

"Whose side are you on, Kotone?!" Maya was in disbelief that Kotone would agree with Sho.

"Well, there may or may not be ancient tribes or remnants of a village like in Kaitou Ruins and-"

"Alright, that's enough." Katsuya growled. "We're here to look for that damn star fragment, not bicker about dead people."

Shinjiro fished out a sleeved arm. "Oh, shit."

Katsuya saw him and demanded that he pulled it out. As soon as Shinjiro complies, a lot of rotting corpses fell onto Shinjiro.

"BLEGH! SHIT!" He crawled backwards away from the corpses. Maya gasped before vomiting while Katsuya checked the faces.

"What the hell.... these are mostly teenagers and young adults."

Kotone then noticed that the corpses are wearing school uniforms.

"This one is from Gekkoukan High." She identified the navy blue sleeve.

Sho was next in identifying. "If my nose is right, that would be Yasogami High's uniform."

"University of Kyoto... University of East Shinjuku... Okinawa State University... Hiroshima Institute of the Arts..." Katsuya kept identifying the uniforms.

"Were they... abducted and killed?" Maya wiped the vomit off her mouth.

"More or less." Katsuya sighed as he spat. "Something tells me there are more corpses in the junkpiles, so be careful."

Kotone looked away from the corpses until she saw tracings on the ground. She felt the depressive lining and attempted to light it up with Orpheus Telos' flames.

"Light 'em up, Orpheus Telos."

The female manifestation of the devastated lyre player then lit the lines on fire, revealing a symbol from where they're standing.

"What the f-"

"What is this?"

Meanwhile, Kasumi and the criminal also noticed the tracings while they were looking for the fragment. Unlike Kotone and the crew, though, they did not had any corpses fall onto them.

"You seeing this?" He asked.

"It's slightly lit."

"Shall we try lighting it some more?"

"Well, I don't wanna waste my flame on just a small line." She sheepishly responded.

The criminal then pulled out a lighter and smirked. "Allow me."

He flicked the lighter and lets it touch the lines as it too began to light bright to reveal another symbol.

"What in the world?" Kasumi stared at awe in the symbols.

The symbols reveal to be a Venn diagram of some sort, with the star fragment buried deep in the connecting region. To everyone's misfortune, Nanjo discovers it and cluelessly wonders its function.

"A stone... its solid material is uranium while its-"

He was interrupted by Kasumi's rifle shot, which broke his glasses. Before he could react, the Shadows stalking them made their eerie battle cries as they prepare to dive in. However, they suddenly froze and looked at all three parties.

"You heard that?" Sho whispered.

"Gunfire." Katsuya whispered back.

"So someone else is here?" Kotone whispered in question.

Everyone else nodded or shrugged.

"Those things will move if we make another loud noise or if another gunshot is fired." Katsuya informed them in a low voice.

Kasumi noticed the Shadows looking down on Nanjo and her. The criminal stood still and whispered onto Kasumi's ear.

"What just happened?"

"I think we alerted the Shadows on guard."

Seconds ago, Kasumi was in awe at the sight of the glowing symbols. For one second, she sees Nanjo and catches him holding the star fragment. She impulsively fired her rifle at his glasses as a warning shot only to realize they are cornered by the Shadows.

"Well, shit. What should I do?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Unless you have an excellent idea." She glared at him.

"The hell... judging from the bullet that shot my glasses, that must be Yoshizawa. But I guess she was the one who is making these wretched shits look down on me with horrifying faces."

Nanjo froze and held the fragment tightly. If he dare dropped the fragment, the sound would echo and get him killed.

All everyone can do is proceed with their business as quiet as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dead Zone is actually an abandoned junkyard that was once a mass grave for tsunami or earthquake victims. Taking into account that it would be a Shadow's personal hub due to death and destruction being around, it also holds the ghosts of the unknown dead circling on the inside, never getting out of its loop.
> 
> With the Shadows preparing for an attack, how can everyone prepare themselves for a counterattack? Stay tuned for "Daredevils", where all hell breaks loose in a chance to obtain the star fragment!


	21. Daredevils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and the criminal reach the Dead Zone with Nanjo on their trail. Kotone and the group arrive as well. Hell ensues when Nanjo finds the star fragment and Kasumi's impulsive warning shot alerts nearby Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzup?
> 
> Okay, since I have seen more clips of the Showtime attacks in Persona 5 Scramble, I will now introduce to this chapter the Aster Alliance's Showtime attacks.
> 
> As for the criminal's identity, read until the end of the chapter to finally know who he is.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: The Dead Zone, Southwestern Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 2032 hours** _

The three parties carefully made their moves as the Shadows stalked on them. On Kotone's side, she and the Aster Alliance carefully walk their way to the center of the Venn diagram symbols. On Kasumi's side, she and the criminal look up and strategize a plan to attack both the Shadows and Kei Nanjo, who has the fragment in his hand and remained stationary as to avoid his impending doom from above.

"If Yoshizawa could fire one more bullet, she should ward off those things above me." Nanjo muttered to himself.

"If that sonuvabitch would stay still until I get a clear idea on dealing him and those Shadows, then I wouldn't be having a hard time." Kasumi hissed.

"If we could just slowly make our way to the source of that gunfire...." Kotone whispered to the group.

The Shadows above them preyed their moving bodies as one narrowed its sights on the criminal, who is the only one wearing a completely bright color.

"What are they staring at?" The criminal whispered to Kasumi, who continued to aim at Nanjo.

"Probably you. You're the one wearing all red."

Nanjo carefully summoned Yamaoka.

**"Yes, Master Nanjo?"**

"Do me a favor and wipe these fuckers off me!" He hissed at his own Persona.

**"Do you know their affinities?"**

"Hell would I know! This is my first time seeing them!"

**"Good grief."**

Meanwhile....

"I can sense a Persona being summoned." Sho sniffed.

"You're just sniffing shit." Shinjiro looked at him in disbelief.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" His yelling echoed all over the place as he realized what he had done. "Ah, shit. Here we go again."

The Shadows screeched as they descended onto everyone for the kill.

"Artemis!" Maya called out her Persona to freeze them.

"Gun them down, Hyperion!" Katsuya summoned his Persona to launch Triple Shot against his will.

"Fry 'em, Castor!" Shinjiro howled as his horse-riding Persona fires Mafreila onto the flocking bastards.

"Take 'em down, Tsukiyomi!" Sho clashed his machetes while he called out the Japanese God of the Moon.

"Burn them, Orpheus Telos!" Kotone spun her naginata as her Persona is brought out to use Maragidyne.

Meanwhile on Kasumi's end, she begins firing at Nanjo, who manages to identify her and hides in a pile of trash.

"Whatever it is you want with me, I have nothing in my possession!" He yelled.

"Oh, fuck off and give me that fragment!" She called out.

While the two traded insults and jabs, the criminal stood by as he processed the voices from the other side.

"Artemis... Hyperion... I knew it!"

He is then suddenly tackled by a Shadow to a deep pit.

"Shiiiiiit!"

"Why the hell do you need this?" Nanjo called out as he looked at the star fragment.

"I'll answer if you give me the fucking fragment!"

Nanjo then tried to use it as blackmail. "If you so desire to have it, then run here before I smash it!"

Knowing better than to run, she quickly ripped her mask off.

"LOKI PICARO!"

Loki Picaro's Laevateinn attack sliced the trash in half, scaring Nanjo as he was exposed.

 **"Gotcha, you little shit!"** Akechi's murderous soul cackled as he fired Megidolaon at Nanjo's location. Luckily, the Nanjo Group leader escaped the blast but drops the fragment.

"Shit!" Before he could try retrieving it back, he gets crowded by the Shadows as well. "Get off me!"

Kasumi dodged and ran to where the fragment was while performing trick shots at the Shadows.

"Heh. Still got it." She cockily spoke as she spun the rifle around and fired at a Shadow behind her. She then picked up but only for Nanjo to kick it off her hand, forcing a fisticuffs combat between the two.

"I think I just heard 'Loki Picaro'..." Maya muttered after freezing three Shadows.

"The only person who could summon that would be-" Shinjiro was cut off.

"KASUMI-SAN!" Kotone called her out. "Where are you?!"

"Damnit, Kotone! Not now!" Shinjiro then covered her mouth to avoid more Shadows from gathering. However, Kotone's loud mouth managed to alert bigger Shadows around the area.

"Well, now we're in it for hell...." Katsuya reloads his handguns.

"I'm so jealous of Eido right now. Mophead is prolly too busy listening to all that Western cringe rap right now." Sho barked.

"Just shut up and kill these things already!"

Kotone then elbows Shinjiro off her and summons Isis Picaro, who uses Vacuum Wave to ward any incoming enemies off course for Maya, Sho, or Katsuya to strike at a wide open area.

"Gotcha, bitch!"

"Whoop-ass time!"

"Dead in my sights!"

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Nanjo continue trading blows. Due to her rigorous training as a gymnast, Kasumi began dominating the fight.

"Ngh! I guess I underestimated you." Nanjo simply said to her.

"Well, you punch like my grandma." Kasumi didn't care for his comment as she kicked him in the head again. Upon impact, she is suddenly pulled in the arm by a Shadow as she is being forced to go up.

"Let! Go! You! Stupid! Shitbird!"

Nanjo then saw more Shadows heading his way and summoned Napoleon to kill them with Megidolaon. He picks up Kasumi's rifle and takes down the Shadows carrying her.

"Unless we actually have more time to beat the crap out of each other, we got these things to deal with."

Kasumi smirked and pushed him out of the way. "Step aside, Nanjo. I got an idea."

Nanjo drops her gun and watches her make a stance.

"It's showtime!"

She leaps into the air and summons Persephone after throwing her mask mid-air.

"Show them the light!" She bellowed as Persephone unleashes a rain of Shining Arrows dropping onto the mob, wiping them out brutally. Seeing the reinforcements, she shuffled her feet upon landing and leapt again.

"Arsene Picaro! Ravage them!"

Arsene Picaro appears and coats the enemies with his wings while dropping a barrage of Curse attacks onto them.

Nanjo then dropped his jaw in awe before he realized that he is an open target.

"Don't think you're special because you can do that!" He taunted Kasumi as he tossed his glasses in the air.

"Lightning Jihad to its highest voltage!" He yelled as Yamaoka arrives and summons the lighting from the ground instead of from the sky. The electric level of the attack was so strong that the enemies got fried.

Both Nanjo and Kasumi had their backs at each other as they are forced to team up for now.

"Got a plan, Einstein?" Kasumi rumbled.

"I do have three plans, but neither of them have the highest success rate." He muttered.

"Well, better find a new one coz we don't got all night!"

Kotone just witness Kasumi perform her individual Showtime attack as she attempts to do her own.

"Hang on, guys!" She called Sho, Maya, Katsuya, and Shinjiro. "I have an idea!"

She spun her Evoker thrice before grinning deviously.

"Showtime!"

She summons Thanatos as the coffins around him open up and blast a mix of Curse and Almighty spells around the incoming enemies. While her Persona was busy, she kicks some Shadows into the caskets as it instantly killed them.

"Let us end it!" She cackled as the horde was wiped out. She then recovered to catch her breath while Sho then sharpened his blades.

"My turn! It's SHO-time!"

He summons Tsukiyomi and expanded the Abyssal Wings, but modifies it with the feathers turning into blades and kills the enemy instantly.

"Mwahahahahaha! Kneel before me, sheep!"

Katsuya smacks Sho in the head. "Watch what you're saying."

"Whatever you guys just did, it's our turn!"

Maya was stopped by Katsuya before she could do something. "Save it."

"Killjoy. Artemis!"

Kasumi and Nanjo began besting the Shadows in close-quarter combat.

"There's too many!" Nanjo began to give in. Kasumi then smirked smugly and lets him trip.

"What the f-"

"Adios, Nanjo!" She slinked her way out of the Shadows' path.

"Yoshiza-" Nanjo struggled to fight the Shadows alone while Kasumi grabbed the fragment and booked it to the rest of the group.

"Kasumi-san!" Kotone gave her a bear hug as they reunite. "You're alive!"

Kasumi returned the hug, but before she could respond more Shadows appeared. The group then had their backs face each other while they eyeball every Shadow that popped up.

"These aren't Shadows I'm familiar with." Kasumi muttered as Katsuya looked behind his shoulder.

"I can't identify them either." He huffed. "They're like some abomination that evolved!"

"Either way, we gotta kill 'em all!" Shinjiro decided to cut the talk short as he uses his Evoker again. "Castor!"

"Artemis!"

"Hyperion!"

"Orpheus Telos!"

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Persephone!"

All of their Personas spawned as Kasumi then had an idea.

"Amano-san, unleash Diamond Dust. Suou-san, use Mafreidyne. Minazuki-kun, your Abyssal Wings. Aragaki-san, strongest Physical attack. Kotone-san, I'll need Maragidyne from you."

Everyone nods as Kasumi looked at the enemy with a sinister grin, clearly from her Survivor's Guilt buff.

"We ready!?"

"RRRRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"

" **Blackest Dawn!** "

Kasumi summons Persephone for Morning Star while Sho and Kotone began using their attacks to coat the enemy and stop them from escaping. Maya then began freezing the enemies into ice statues before Shinjiro launched Gigantomachia. Katsuya cued his attack with the impact of Morning Star to level the entire Dead Zone.

The group then looks at the fading dust as there is barely any enemy left except for Nanjo, who escaped through where he entered.

"He just won't give up, huh?" Sho attempted to throw his machete at the running man.

"Forget it, Minazuki." Katsuya looked at him and lowered his arm.

As the group walked back to where Eido was waiting, they heard the screech of a bigger enemy.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Shinjiro turned around and before he could use Castor, he stood petrified. "What the f-"

The rest followed Shinjiro and saw a ginormous Shadow taking the form of a bat.

"Futaba!" Kasumi ordered Prometheus Picaro to do a full scan on the Shadow. Sadly...

**"Damnit! This thing's affinities won't register in my scan!"**

"What!? What do you mean it won't register!?" Sho barked at the giant smiling disco ball.

**"Don't bark at me, you ruffian! I can't get anything!"**

Kasumi growled as she summons Saiten Teisei Picaro.

"Blast them away!"

Saiten Teisei fires a Ziodyne attack onto the Shadow only for it to reflect back to her.

"Damn! Someone else try!"

"Tsukiyomi! Abyssal Wings!"

The Curse attack was resisted.

"Shit!"

"Let me try! Diamond Dust!"

The Ice attack only gave it life.

"You're fucking me!"

"Hyperion! Shoot it down!"

Gun attacks didn't work either as it nullified it.

"Damnit!"

"Castor! Freidyne!"

It finally managed to take a hit, but only at a small damage.

"Good enough!" Shinjiro smirked. "Kotone, burn it!"

"Maragidyne!"

The bat Shadow then took more hits with Fire.

"Hey! It's takes more damage if it's fire!" Kotone announced.

"But even so... only you two can use Fire attacks, and we can't face it forever!" Katsuya forewarned them.

Kasumi then looked at Kotone, who was beginning to tire out.

 **"Kasumi-chan, we can last long with this thing for only 5 Blazing Hells. Even on a full Concentrate."** Hecate Picaro warned her.

"Amano-san, you take Suou-san and Minazuki-kun out of here!" Kasumi ordered Maya.

"What!? No way! That thing will tail us big-"

Before Maya could finish speaking, the bat fired a Heat Wave attack at a high Crit rate. The resulting damaged caused Shinjiro, Maya, and Sho to get knocked down. Katsuya withstood the attack, but begins coughing profusely. Kasumi and Kotone, on the other hand, managed to dodge the attack.

"One more, and I'm done for..." Katsuya murmured.

"Kasumi-san, if this doesn't stop..."

Before anyone could answer, Prometheus Picaro appeared again.

**"Good news! It's moderately prone to Fire attacks, slightly prone to Nuclear attacks, and resistant to Curse and Bless attacks. Anything except Almighty are nullified, repelled, or drained."**

"And the bad news?" Kasumi asked.

**"It still has around 21545 health left."**

"You're shitting me..." Kasumi sighed.

Kotone looked at Prometheus Picaro. "How agile is it?"

**"Very agile. One misplaced Fire attack could spell danger for ya."**

As Kasumi and Kotone were about to face the enemy, a motorcycle was heard as it was revved to the face of the Shadow. The motorcycle explodes and damages it more as the rider landed in front of the girls.

"Where the hell were ya the entire time!?" Kasumi roared.

"Sorry, Miss. I got tackled into a ditch and found that bad boy lying around, so I went to fix it and turn into a kamikaze vehicle."

Maya and Katsuya looked at the man in shock.

"It can't be...."

"Are you for real?"

The criminal turned around with a cocky grin.

"Maya. Bro. Sit tight."

Kasumi and Kotone then looked at Katsuya with confused faces while the Shadow shrieked in pain.

"Bro?"

"You two know each other. No wonder you were familiar with the photos back in Nagasaki."

Katsuya then felt Maya lifting him up.

"Of course we know each other...."

The criminal then looked at the Shadow as his eyes light up with fury.

".... He's my long-dead brother, Tatsuya Suou."

" **APOLLO!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Tatsuya Suou has appeared and arrived. If ya caught on in the chapter "Wanderer", Apollo is slightly colored differently. Why do you think so?
> 
> I dunno about you guys, but Kasumi is gonna be really jelly that everyone (except Sho) is getting a reunion with their resurrected loved ones.
> 
> With the criminal now revealed to be a former ally of Maya and Katsuya, how can he help Kasumi and Kotone defeat the new Shadow? Stay tuned for "Resurrected Knight", where the Dead Zone will be reduced to ash by Kasumi, Kotone, and current battle leader Tatsuya!


	22. Resurrected Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and company reunite in the midst of a Shadow ambush while Nanjo escaped. As they prepare for another battle, they are now teamed up with Katsuya's supposed-dead brother, Tatsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> I know what you're thinking: surprise upload?! And also... dual fic update!? Consider it as a birthday special.
> 
> So Tatsuya Suou is back. New Persona user = better team strategy, right? Although I should tell you ahead that the middle chapters will mostly be consistent of fighting against each other, hence trust issues being a part of the tags.
> 
> I placed at the end an artwork of the group without Tatsuya. Aside from that, I will change the upload scheds to Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays starting next week.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

_**December 6, 20XX** _

_**Location: The Dead Zone, Southwestern Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 2100 hours** _

"APOLLO!"

Tatsuya's Persona emerges behind him as it remains with its unusual color. Black and white body with the gray cape. Although Katsuya and Maya want to ask him about Apollo's appearance, but decides not to as they are still recovering from the deadly Heat Wave attack.

"Ladies?" Tatsuya opened his hands and offered them to the girls. "Shall we?"

Kotone accepts his left hand while Kasumi hesitantly accepts his right hand.

"I hope you have an idea." She glanced at him.

"Just make sure you have your Fire Persona with you." He casually replied.

"Orpheus Telos!"

"Hecate Picaro!"

Tatsuya eyed the girls in confusion. "Those are long-ass names."

All three Agi-wielding Personas appeared as Tatsuya began instructing them.

" **Ring of Fire!** " He yelled.

"Let 'em burn!" Both girls shouted as they unleash Maragidyne that circles around the Shadow in clockwise-counterclockwise-clockwise movement. The Shadow began to screech in pain as the fire drew closer and began charring its body until it is covered in fire.

"Gotcha!" Kotone cheered as Tatsuya then stepped forward.

"Nova Kaiser!"

Apollo unleashes a powerful Nuclear attack, catching Kasumi off-guard as Tatsuya possessed both Fire and Nuclear spells.

_Incredible... He possesses two deadly Magic attacks...._

The Nuclear blast struck the Shadow technically and caused it to get knocked down. Kasumi grinned as she calls Tatsuya and Kotone to charge with her.

"All-out attack, baby!"

Kasumi then grabs her spears, Kotone yanks her naginata, and Tatsuya pulls out a bowie knife as they tackle and slash the Shadow to extend the damage range.

"Hell yeah!" Tatsuya jeered as the Shadow bled to death. Kasumi, still in amazement how he uses both Fire and Nuclear spells, approached him.

"You just used two Magic attacks!" She said.

"Welp. That's my younger brother..." Katsuya grunted as he limped towards Tatsuya. "I never thought I'd see you again..."

"Sorry, bro." Tatsuya then turned to Maya. "Maya..."

"Tatsu..."

The three of them hugged in the reunion. Although Kasumi felt happy for them, Persephone suddenly began talking to her.

**"Kasumi, calm down..."**

"What are you talking about?" She whispered to herself. "I'm practically fine."

**"You're not. We know you."**

Kasumi sports a grimace as she can't argue if all her Personas are saying the same thing. "Ah, shit."

_"Uh, is anyone alive?"_

Everyone nearly forgot about Eido. Shinjiro picked up his radio and contacted him.

"Sorry, Corporal. We ran into a lot of horseshit Shadows again." He said apologetically.

_"Well, at least you're all alive... coz we got a problem."_

The group then noticed the aura of the Dead Zone disappearing as it returns back to its original state as a mass grave.

"Okay, now this place is creepier." Maya murmured.

Eido then spots the group and rushes to Kasumi.

"Yoshizawa! You're alive!"

Kasumi blushed for a bit until she shook it off and tried to play cool. "Of course, I'm alive! I'm the Trickster, ya know."

 **"I call bullshit."** Arsene Picaro spat.

"Zip it, Akira." She murmured to herself again.

Eido then glanced at Tatsuya. "Who the fuck are you?"

Katsuya sighed and looked at Eido sternly. "This is my brother, Tatsuya. It's.... complicated to explain right now."

"You look way too young to be his brother." Eido eyed Tatsuya up and down.

"I, uh-"

"Save the explanation, little bro." Katsuya uttered as Tatsuya crossed his arms.

"I came back to the world and all I see is shit. What just happened?"

Kasumi then grabbed her rifle and leaned on it. "Well, it all started with a deal between the Nanjo Group and Kirijo Corp..."

"Nanjo... Nanjo...." Tatsuya tried to remember Nanjo. "Oh, the condescending four-eyed nerd with the ascot."

"Don't forget that cute scooter." Maya added, much to Tatsuya's chagrin.

"I'm not certain how you call his junk cute."

"May I continue?" Kasumi urged impatiently.

"Okay, so it's Nanjo and the Kirjo Group."

"Kirijo. As for the deal, it was one that would benefit both parties in a race for success."

"Oh, great. A history lesson." Tatsuya rolled his eyes and snarked.

"Asshole." Kasumi murmured. "So Nanjo gave Kirijo a machine that can open the portal between this world and the Shadow world in exchange for a serum that allows you to wield 12 Personas at maximum."

Tatsuya's eyes widened while Maya, Shinjiro, and Katsuya gawked.

"Twelve?"

"Yes, twelve. But the machine Nanjo gave was a machine for murder. It uses the power of 3 to 15 Persona users in order to activate it, and it would require another 3 to 15 to close it." Kasumi spoke cryptically.

"The hell? You saying that-" Sho was abruptly cut off by Kotone.

"We gotta find the machine after we find all the star fragments so that we can stop this and erase whatever hell happened during its activation." Kasumi worded as everyone looked at each other.

"Without Nanjo, who may have ran away like a chicken from this fight, we can't tell its location." Katsuya reminded Kasumi.

Kotone then reminded them of something else. "But your friends can find his camps and franchises, right?"

Maya lit up. "Oh, yeah! Why haven't we thought of that before?"

"Because it's risky." Katsuya strictly told her. "EIkichi and the others are incapable of fighting Nanjo while the Arcane is still active in him."

"Oh." Maya responded dejectedly as Tatsuya snaked his arm on her shoulder.

"Ah, cheer up! We can just enjoy a long walk to the nearest city and stuff."

Kasumi then ripped her mask. "Not really..."

Prometheus Picaro spawns an RV in front of Eido.

"What the shit? Kasumi, why didn't you do this earlier?" Kotone pouted.

**"Hey, you can all blame me for that. I only remembered spawning stuff within my cognition hours ago!"**

"That's still technically me!" Kasumi protested to Prometheus Picaro as Maya checked the interior.

"Holy shit, this looks snazzy!" She announced as Sho raided the fridge.

"Hey, these food aren't gonna turn to clouds, right?"

**"Nope! I kinda borrowed from the market back in Nagasaki..."**

Kasumi shook her head as Katsuya looked at her with a scolding look.

"I swear...."

The group was interrupted when a murder of Seth suddenly tried to attack them.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Shinjiro cried out.

"Hell would I know?!" Maya responded as she entered the RV and started the engine. "Quick, get in!"

Everyone except Tatsuya entered the RV.

"Tatsuya?!"

"Hey, Ballerina!" Tatsuya called out Kasumi, who stared daggers at him.

"It's ANGEL."

"Eh, whatever. Spawn me a bike! I got an idea!"

Kasumi allows Prometheus Picaro to create a classic motorcycle.

"Maya, Katsuya, I need you two to think of a rumor about me!"

"WHAT!?"

"LIKE HELL!"

The two protested, but Tatsuya tells them to trust him. He then looked at Kasumi, who spawns Persephone and climbs up the hatch on the RV's roof.

"Uh... shit, I know I'm a journalist... but making gossip isn't much of my thing...." Maya panicked.

"I heard from his peers that he was a top-notch motorcycle ace." Katsuya muttered.

Tatsuya then felt nothing.

"Are you gossiping about me or what?!"

"That didn't work!?" Katsuya looked in shock.

"Probably because that's a truth." Maya begrudgingly said.

"We'll figure that out while we book it!" Kasumi ordered Maya to drive as Persephone's Shining Arrows tries to shoot down the Seth horde.

Tatsuya then drove on the motorcycle while everyone was in the RV. Kasumi and Kotone provide cover fire for Tatsuya as they use Astarte Picaro and Black Frost to slow them down.

"Ngh! Nothing's working!" Kotone shouted.

"Yeah? No shit!" Kasumi responded as Astarte Picaro's Psycho Force doesn't have effect on the Seth.

"Tatsuya-san!" Kotone called onto the biker. "Can you use your Persona?"

Tatsuya looked at the side mirror to see a lot of Seth converging onto him. "Are these bastards weak to fire?"

Kasumi then looked at him as she pulled her rifle out. "No! They drain Fire, so you're basically regenerating their wounds if you use ember!"

Tatsuya nods as he heard the rifle's gunshot and looked at one of the Seth being staggered as Kasumi jumps onto one with her spear chain.

"Kasumi-san!" Kotone reached her hand out.

"I'll be alright! Get them outta here!" Kasumi then steered half of the murder to her route while Tatsuya began to formulate a plan.

"Kotone, right?" She nods in response. "I need you to cast Ice attacks on them one by one!"

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Gonna blast them to hell..."

Kotone then summoned Black Frost again as she freezes the wyverns one by one. Once they are all frozen, Tatsuya then grinned wide as he called out Apollo one more time.

"Farewell."

He snaps his fingers as Apollo fires Megidolaon and reduces them to ash and water. He inadvertently caused a crater, however.

"Whoops. Too strong."

The group stops in the middle of nowhere after escaping the Dead Zone. Eido and Kotone were sent to see if there is a nearby town where they can rest up for a few days.

"Man... so much shit happened in a few days." Sho lamented. "Can't these dumbasses give us a break?"

"For once, I agree." Katsuya grunted as he walked towards Tatsuya, who is sitting by his motorcycle.

"Tatsuya."

"Ssshhh."

Katsuya was taken aback until Tatsuya spoke. "Close your eyes."

Katsuya then closes his eyes as he and Tatsuya meditate for a bit. Their meditation was abrupted by a huge crash to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kasumi spoke as her clothes reverted to normal. "I was kinda looking for you guys."

"Well, you found us. Yay." Shinjiro dryly taunted her as he held his head.

"Where are Kotone and Eido?"

"They went ahead to see a nearby town."

Kasumi, without asking again, goes to the direction of the town as Shinjiro glanced at Sho, who is fast asleep, and Maya, who is still taking in the fact that Tatsuya is alive.

"Alright, you two. Tell me a few things I should know about. Two dead people alive in two months is horrifying to think of." He spoke.

Maya and Katsuya looked at each other.

"Well, then. I hope you have enough brain cells to remember everything..." Maya mused.

"Coz this is quite a story to tell....." Katsuya blurted out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: Official Cover of Persona: The War That Ends The World**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another flashback chapter! We did Shinjiro's already, so it's time for Maya and Katsuya to tell their history regarding Tatsuya... and the fate of the world.
> 
> Stay tuned for 'Flashback: Maya and Katsuya' as we venture into the events from nearly 20 years ago!
> 
> P.S. I wonder if the art I placed here is okay. I'm still working on compiling my inconsistent artworks in a folder in Drive while finishing the rest in terms of coloring and inking. For those who read Worlds Under War (the prequel), I uploaded some art as well, though they are long overdue.


	23. Flashback: Maya, Tatsuya, and Katsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Tatsuya Suou, brother of Katsuya Suou, lends a helping hand to Kotone and Kasumi as they ward off Shadows in their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up!
> 
> Also, I wanna know who among you readers played Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment? Coz I'll warn y'all ahead that I have my own take on the events that will be mentioned here. (Coz without the calendar system in the games, I couldn't pinpoint on the exact timeline on the events that occurred) So I am very open for criticism and all that jazz.
> 
> Anyways, let's get going!

_**December 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: 20 kilometers E of the Ariake Bay, Southwestern Japan  
Time: 0000 hours** _

Katsuya, Maya, Tatsuya, and Shinjiro sat inside the RV as the two older Persona users began talking. Sho is currently busy cooking outside by grilling the ham he found for himself.

"So... where do you want us to begin?"

Shinjiro shrugged. "Don't make it too long."

Katsuya looked at the two and volunteered. "I guess it might be a long explanation."

"Just skip to the part where shit got worse." Shinjiro impatiently huffed.

"Alright then. It happened around 20 years ago...."

_20 years ago, **October 22nd, 199X**_

_**Location: ???, 30,000 feet above Sumaru City** _

"So there's another way to save this world.... in exchange of our memories?"

Jun Kurosu, Tatsuya's best friend, worded shakily as he mourns for Maya's death in the hands of Nyarlathotep, who took the form of Adolf Hitler and used the Spear of Destiny to impale her in the stomach. The man they are speaking to, Philemon, nods his head and elaborated more.

"It is the only way to prevent Nyarlathotep from winning and keeping every victim of this catastrophe alive."

Lisa Silverman, who is a Japanese-American ally of Tatsuya, glared at him. "Keep in mind that you used us to try winning some stupid game you and that octopus dipshit made!"

"I admit it was wrong of me to use humans as the pawns to try winning the game, but I did show-"

"It shows nothing!" Tatsuya finally broke his silence. "I don't know what the hell happened down there on Earth, but I am blaming this on you!"

Philemon sighed as he looked at Jun, Lisa, and Eikichi.

"Have you made up your minds?"

Eikichi stood up and looked at Tatsuya. "I'm nominating you."

"What?"

Jun wiped his tears off. "I agree with Eikichi. You should do it, Tatsu."

"Wait a minute-"

"Ta-chan, you must! You're the strongest one among all of us, and even Maya would agree." Lisa convinced him.

"We're not strong-willed because we were preyed easily by the past... and I was a mere perpetrator to it." Jun looked away from him.

Tatsuya then looked at his friends' faces. Then he turned to Philemon.

"Mind if you can summon my brother? I should have a few things to tell him first before I go wholehearted on this."

The Velvet Master agreed as he snapped his fingers, warping Katsuya out of Sumaru City and into their location.

"What the- Tatsuya?"

Katsuya then looked around and finds Maya dead.

"No.... what the hell happened!?"

Jun, Eikichi, and Lisa avert their gaze from him, angering him even more.

"Goddamnit, answer me!"

Tatsuya stepped forward. "This is the source of the catastrophe that has destroyed Earth."

Katsuya looked around and saw the Earth completely still.

"What the hell....."

"And the only way to return things back to normal is if we reverse time and alter the events that has happened."

Katsuya whipped his head and marched to his younger brother. "Are you insane? Who has the power to even reverse time?!"

Philemon raised his hand. "I do. My name is Philemon, and I will be guiding your brother in the quest to reverse everything that has occurred."

Katsuya then looked exasperated as he clenched his fist and grabbed Tatsuya by the collar.

"Are you saying.... you're the one who's going to be time-traveling?!"

Tatsuya pushes Katsuya away from him. "I don't like the idea either. But if I can't be the one, who will?"

Jun carefully approached Katsuya. "Katsuya-san, we have no other choice."

Katsuya looked at Lisa, who still craddled Maya's body while Eikichi looked at Katsuya dead in the eye.

"You're all serious, huh?" He spoke somberly.

"Do not fret, Katsuya Suou. Rest assured your brother here will be victorious."

"At what price?"

".............................. your memories." Philemon spoke after a long pause.

Katsuya looked at Philemon. "What do you mean?"

"The events that happened now began on a fateful day where your brother and his friends summoned the Joker. It is then that their fate was sealed to doom."

Katsuya looked at Tatsuya with a defeated look. Tatsuya held his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He looked at his friends, who were beginning to fade. "We'll all be fine."

Eikichi stepped forward and raised a fist. "Don't forget us.... I still need ya to be my band mate or manager or whatever, alright?"

Jun came next and hugged him as he cried. "This isn't goodbye. This is more of 'Thank You' for being with us."

Lisa laid Maya down and kissed him in the lips. "Think of it as a sign of good luck, Ta-chan. I love you...."

The three and Maya disappeared, leaving Katsuya, Tatsuya, and Philemon.

"Tatsuya..."

"Bro."

"Before we leave... I just want you to know that I may not show it a lot, but I am really proud of you. And I hope Dad should know about it."

The brothers then shared a hug before the older one faded away.

"Take care now. I don't want to see you doing anything stupid." Tatsuya joked.

"How can I when you're bringing all the stupid with you?" Katsuya chuckled as he disappeared.

Tatsuya frowned, knowing that Philemon still has another ulterior motive.

"What will happen once everything has been reset and prevented?"

Philemon remained silent and looked at him sternly. Tatsuya growled and punched him in the face, knocking the mask off.

"I said what the hell will happen once everything is reset and prevented!?"

His anger turned to sudden shock as Philemon rose up, revealing an identical face to his own.

"You will know soon enough, Tatsuya Suou. I am thou, thou art I. I will always be with you, no matter what will happen."

He extends his hand. Tatsuya reluctantly accepts the handshake, but he knows what must be done.

"May it be known that the time we will be in will be different. You will notice the differences once we're there..."

In a blink of an eye, everything turned white......

_Present day_

"So basically, this current world was supposed to be destroyed?"

"In a way, yeah. But with Philemon doing the whole 'time travel' thing feeling like an alternate universe, it's still confusing as hell up until now." Maya begrudgingly said while sighing deeply.

Katsuya shook his head. "Even then, I thought it wouldn't be possible. But during that new reality, Tatsuya was more of an estranged member of the family and acted like a delinquent more than being the brother I knew."

"Wasn't the whole fight with Eikichi, the summoning of Joker, and all other bullshit enough evidence to consider me as one?" Tatsuya tried to joke around, but earned a death glare from Katsuya.

"If Dad were alive, he'd kick your ass on the ground and cuff you to the backyard until you wet yourself."

Maya slowly scooted away from Tatsuya, making him annoyed.

"You seriously believe his shit?"

Shinjiro groaned in irritation. "Just get to the part where things went wrong again."

Maya sighed again. "I guess it's my turn to explain?"

_20 years ago, **SAME DAY, SAME PLACE, DIFFERENT/CURRENT TIMELINE**_

"We kicked your fucking ass already, so quit being a sourpuss and give up!"

Ulala Serizawa cursed at Nyarlathotep after the latter has been defeated by the group.

**"I guess I underestimated you again, Maya Amano. Even with the cheap trick I tried again..."**

"Again?" Maya muttered as Tatsuya looked at her. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Before Nyralathotep to respond, Philemon appeared between them and looked down at the Crawling Chaos.

"You wouldn't dare!"

**"Oh, I will, you by-standing heathen! And apparently, you're using them again just to prove the win on your end."**

Katsuya, Maya, Ulala, Baofu, Kei Nanjo, and Eriko Kirishima looked at Philemon.

"Guys..."

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Once again, their morale is broken!"** Nyarlathotep laughed as he tried using the Spear of Destiny on Maya once again. However, Tatsuya pushes her out of the way and takes the blow.

"TATSUYA!" Maya and Katsuya yelled as they bear witness the consequence of what happened.

**"Not what I had in mind, but I guess that will do."**

Philemon glared at Nyarlathotep. "So you were planning on rigging our bet again!"

"Rigging a bet?" Nanjo looked at Philemon. "What the fuck does that even mean!?"

"After all this time...." Katsuya began to remember as he caught Tatsuya. "You two were in cahoots again!"

"We trusted you, Philemon!" Maya shouted at the ethereal gentleman. "After what Tatsuya told us before coming here, we had our doubts. But we still went for it...."

"You son of a bitch!" Ulala tried to charge at Philemon, but Baofu stops him.

"Don't. We need to know their reason first."

"But-"

**"See what I mean, Philemon? They will not accept a loss that has been dear to them. Hell, even your own pawn was contemplating on staying in this life forever!"**

Tatsuya then attempted to stand despite the bleeding. "And so what?"

"Tatsuya..." Philemon muttered.

"So what if I wanted to stay like this forever? One way or another, this world is going to hell because of what people think of and do. Indeed, we cannot defeat ruin entire or prevent the negative consciousness from surfacing by forcing others to neglect the negativity of things, but that would be no different from taking over the world."

**"What's your point, scum?"**

"If I want people to remember me for one thing, it'd be something they have never thought of me doing it before."

Eriko took one huge gamble. "So the rumors of you being a brave and caring soul despite your mistrust and introversion...."

The world flashed white as the alignment was cued. The Earth continued moving, thus thwarting Nyarlathotep's plan.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"What the hell, Ellen!?" Nanjo yelled at Eriko.

"I had to!" She cried out. "It was the only way. Right, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya grinned a devilish grin. "Right."

Enraged, Nyarlathotep attempted to attack the group with his tendrils. Tatsuya, however, summoned Apollo to burn the tendrils as he had one more idea in mind.

"Philemon! This is where I finish my end of the bargain!"

"What exactly do you-"

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

Maya rose her head up. "What!? No!"

"Not again, Tatsuya! We're not gonna let you play hero again!" Katsuya growled at his younger brother, who began taking hits from the tendrils while burning them.

"I have no choice! If I can't do it, who will?!"

Katsuya remembered those words as he bit his lip. Maya began tearing up as she sees the man in front of her sacrificing his life.

"We gotta go!" Baofu picked her up as Eriko, Nanjo, and Ulala continue defending themselves from more tendrils.

"Tatsuya!"

Philemon envelops them with glowing light as they witness the last thing they would see.

"If this is my punishment for fucking with the timeline to stop you, then so be it!" Tatsuya growled.

**"You would dare perish than live your life the way it should have been?! Foolishness!"**

"I have nothing left in the past life! Best if I make sure we both go down with it..."

Tatsuya's eyes glew bright scarlet as he used one strong spell to demolish the entire ship.

"ARMAGEDDON!"

Philemon then warped everyone back to Sumaru City, where Katsuya punched him with a strong hook.

"Not again..." Philemon muttered as he picked his mask up. He wore it back without looking at the group, however.

"What the hell? Why did you-"

Maya was interrupted by the ear-piercing blast from above the sky as the ship began dropping down into the country. Everyone's mouth were agape as they are still in shock. Suddenly, the trio of Jun, Eikichi, and Lisa arrived to the scene.

"Hey, guys! You seeing this shit?" Eikichi exclaimed, but was met with downcast expressions. "What's wrong?"

"T-Tatsuya...." Ulala murmured, still gazing at the debris falling down.

"What about him?"

Katsuya then tossed Jun his brother's lighter, causing the flamboyant flower lover to widen his eyes and break down.

"N-No! This can't be real!"

Lisa looked at him with worry. "Hey, Jun! What's wrong?"

"How could we.... Why!?"

Baofu turned to Eikichi. "Seems like you don't have a band mate to be open with anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to-" Eikichi stopped speaking as he began shaking. "Wait...."

Lisa, without having any trigger, began to remember. "We're at the shrine... Ta-chan... No!"

Everyone then looked as the debris kept falling until Philemon made a statement.

"If it works for you all, I swear to never interfere with your daily lives ever again. It is my fault for allowing these chain of events to occur."

Maya looked at Philemon. "Swear to me.... Swear to me that everything Tatsuya did is not in vain!"

Knowing that either a confirmation or denial is unsure, he simply answered. "I swear." He then disappeared with the wind as everyone was left to mourn.

_Present day..._

"Everything has changed ever since. I continued to work hard as I began my own journalism industry, Katsuya here became a superintendent, Nanjo went on to become the #1 leading businessman in Japan (Until we knew what he was up to.), Eikichi owns Club Zodiac for some reason, Lisa became an idol and later on became a producer for idols, Baofu and Ulala became partners in cyber-counterterrorism and all that techno stuff, and the rest.... I have no idea." Maya concluded.

"But what about Yukino?" Tatsuya asked.

"She got killed while covering a story revolving Masayoshi Shido. Bastard knew he was being tailed."

Katsuya then looked at Shinjiro. "And that is how it happened."

Shinjiro then thought about Kasumi's idea regarding the star. "So what about our mission now?"

Katsuya looked at Maya and Tatsuya, hoping they will understand.

"I suspect that Yoshizawa has an ulterior motive with that star. She cannot be trusted...." He pulls out his pistol.

"You can't be serious, bro..."

"Katsuya!"

He looked at them sternly. "I know what it looks like. But trust me when I say she has other plans hidden in that 'save the world' bullshit."

Everyone inside the RV sighed.....

...... while Sho eavesdropped and clenched his fist.

"Here we go again...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 chapters down, and God knows how many left. (I won't estimate the number of chapters I would project for completion this time.)
> 
> And so, the distrust begins! How will this play out once Kasumi finds out they have a plot against her?
> 
> If there are some questions to be asked and such OR if there are any comments about the story so far, please do comment. I actually enjoy answering questions from you guys.
> 
> Stay tuned for "Have A Short Rest", as the group rests up after a busy day in the Nagasaki region!


	24. Have A Short Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Maya and Katsuya recall the events that led to Tatsuya's demise years ago, and with the resurrection of Tatsuya.... Katsuya begins to express his distrust to Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So we'll be taking a break from the fighting and stuff. It felt like the fights were cramped into one or two arcs, so maybe a segment of no fighting should be the best buffer until we reach the next battle.
> 
> With that said, let's get it on!

_**December 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: Unknown roadside motel, 5 kilometers W of the Ariake Bay, Southwestern Japan  
Time: 0124 hours** _

After finding a place to stay for the night (or nights, as Katsuya would suggest if not for the urgency), the Aster Alliance immediately picked their rooms and began to relax. Kasumi and Kotone shared a room again for them to know each other more since the last time they did.

"Ahhh, this reminds me of the time I spent a quarter of my summer in Mitsuru-san's private island." She sighed in relief as she sank onto the small couch.

"For me, it feels like the time I won a gymnastics meet in Osaka." Kasumi rebutted as Kotone looked at her warily.

"With your sister, right?"

Kasumi fell silent as her expression went somber. "Yeah..."

Kotone then began to ask her personal questions. "Can you talk to me about her?"

Kasumi looked at Kotone with sullen eyes, who then saw her giving a slight frown. _I guess she knows this isn't an easy conversation._

"Okay. I guess I could describe her first."

Kotone leaned back as Kasumi removed her shoes and slammed onto the bed.

"Well, Sumire's a bit of an introvert. Quiet, timid, observant, and cautious about everything."

 **"Hey!"** Persephone popped out and gave her a glare as the gymnast laughed.

"Right. I forgot you're a part of me now."

**"Hmph! I can't say you're wrong though..."**

"Anyways, when she sees stuff she likes or gets embarrassed by a few things, she gets really jumpy and turns red a lot out of too much happiness or too much humiliation."

**"Okay! That's enough!"**

Kotone began to giggle as she looked at Persephone. "Come on. I just wanna know the sister who admired her so much!"

Both Yoshizawa sisters (human and Persona) looked at each other.

"Well, I only knew she looked up to me one day during a trip to the planetarium in Ikebukuro. We learned about a wishing star that time and I missed my chance, but she didn't."

Tears began to form in Kasumi's eyes as Persephone comforts her.

**"Kasumi..."**

"But... I'm such a bad sister! She called for me, needed me, hell even wished for me to do my best..."

Kotone can feel her heart ache as she was suddenly beginning to regret asking about Sumire.

"I... I'm sorry, Kasumi-san."

It was Persephone who then responded. **"Why ask about me, anyway?"**

Kotone looked up to the ethereal being. "I'm honestly jealous. You having a family who managed to raise you before things went to hell...."

Kasumi stopped crying for a bit. "W-What do you mean by that, K-Kotone-san?"

Kotone then removed the S.E.E.S. armband and looked at it. "I lost my family at a young age. I couldn't even remember how they look like or who I'm related to. I've been passed on from foster home to foster home until I got my chance at high school. Though my freshman year sucked, it was only my time in Gekkoukan High that I managed to find a family of my own. Mitsuru-san, Fuuka-san, Shinji, Aki, Yukari-san, Ken-kun, Pei-Pei, Koro-chan, and even Aigis."

Suddenly, Kasumi and Persephone see Isis Picaro taking the form of Yukari and comforting Kotone.

"But they were still not a family that I could live wonderfully with." She sobbed. "I had to save everyone from despair and paid the price..... and now I'm here while everyone except Shinji and Fuuka-san are alive, Yukari-san is dead, Aki and everyone else are missing, and we're in the middle of looking for some star!"

Kasumi did not get mad at her outburst. She knows the feeling of becoming lonely.

"Hey. Come here." She called her out as Kotone approached her. The two then hugged each other and whispered to each other that everything will be okay once the star is complete. Due to how much energy they spent in the Dead Zone earlier, they fell unconscious and slept next to each other.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Maya slept on the couch after Katsuya and Tatsuya got into a short bickering session.

"You shouldn't have made that joke, Tatsuya." Katsuya said with his arms crossed.

"Ah, lighten up. We'll just carry her to one of these beds and then one of us sleeps on the couch." The younger Suou brother jested again.

"Sheesh..." Katsuya picks Maya up and lays her to a bed. "Since when were you this cocky?"

"Since I rose back from the dead."

Katsuya shook his head in disbelief and stared at him.

"At the very least, Nyarlathotep's return would mean your return as well."

Tatsuya's ears sprang up at the sound of the N-word. "He's alive?!"

"Yeah..." Katsuya removed his sunglasses and wiped them clean. "He already caused an attack in Northeastern Nagasaki as well as a forest north of the city. He is also responsible for unleashing these Shadows with the help of our former ally."

"Kei Nanjo." Tatsuya muttered. "I saw him in the Dead Zone earlier, and he was fighting Yoshizawa-san."

Katsuya groaned. "Even he should have known that was a Persona-user-exclusive area. Of course he'd go alone."

Tatsuya then looked at his knives. "I wonder why I got this instead of my usual broadsword."

"Modern age would be the answer Maya would provide you. But I believe that it is for convenience that you carry knives around instead of a sword on broad daylight."

"Huh. Okay."

Tatsuya then sat on the couch and asked Katsuya some questions.

"How's everyone? Eikichi, Jun, Lisa....?"

Katsuya then pulled out his gun and disassembled it for cleaning. "Well, Mishina now owns Club Zodiac after a botched career as a rockstar. For Silverman, she became a producer for young idols like Kanami Mashita, who is a rival of megastar Rise Kujikawa."

"Heh. Didn't think you're the type who'd jerk to models." Tatsuya began to make fun of Katsuya.

"You son of a bitch."

"Hey, you're the son of the same bitch."

"Ugh, you're unbearable." Katsuya sighed in defeat. "As for Kashihara.... I heard he opened a gardening franchise called Rafflesia. Of all the flowers he could think of, it had to be that."

"Gardening, huh? I guess old habits die hard." Tatsuya shrugged as he laid down.

"Speaking of old habits..." Katsuya reached for the lighter and tossed it to him. "I believe this is yours."

Tatsuya then looked at the lighter, engraved with the initials T.S.

"Thanks for holding onto it. Night!" He thanked him and called it a night. Meanwhile, Katsuya looks at Maya and covers her with the blanket.

"Christ, this is so stressful..."

In the other room, Shinjiro and Sho began to play chess as means of winning the bed. Since Sho has zero knowledge on chess, Shinjiro had to teach him for an hour until both fell asleep on the floor. That was until Fuuka called Shinjiro.

"What?" He groggily said as he picked up the phone.

_"Is Kotone-san with you?"_

Shinjiro grinned. "Nah. She's with Yoshizawa."

 _"She's alive!?"_ Fuuka yelled so loud it woke Sho up and made him bang his head under the table very hard.

"What the hell!?" Sho barked.

"Zip it, Minazuki!" He snarled at the redhead until he placed the phone back to his ear. "You were saying?"

_"Okay, so Kotone told me about the Sacrificial Lamb and all that crap. Well, we were truly aware that the Sacrificial Lamb exists, but we can't tell where its hub is."_

"Meaning?"

_"Meaning more Shadows will come, and there may be a chance that the star Kasumi is after may not be strong enough to contain these things."_

"Ah, shit." Shinjiro cursed as he slammed his head on the table. "So now what?"

_"Here's something more interesting. Because Kotone is alive, the Great Seal we saw when Aigis had the Wild Card powers from Theodore is now non-existent. But neither Nyx nor Erebus had made a move out of the door, so we don't know if it's a trap."_

Shinjiro was now curious and spoke up. "Are you trying to tell me that Kotone was resurrected by the Sacrificial Lamb? That whoever was used to open the barrier between our world and the Shadow world made Kotone free from her door-holding bullshit?!"

_"More or less. A soul for a soul, if I were to give its functions."_

Shinjiro nearly crushes the phone with his bare hands. "Mitsuru, that bitch!"

_"I know, Shinjiro-san. Even I am disappointed in her for doing this. But until then, we need more time to find the answers to this. So do me a favor and don't tell Kotone-san that the machine is the only reason she's alive!"_

Fuuka ends the call, putting Shinjiro in a dilemma.

"So.... the Sacrificial Whatchamacallit is what's keeping Shiomi alive, huh?" Sho spoke out a summarized version of what Fuuka instructed him.

"Yep."

"And if she knows, she might turn against us."

"Yup."

"Well, shit. Suou wanting to kill Yoshizawa, Shiomi possibly preventing us from destroying the machine.... Shit's tough for us."

"And a lot tougher for Eido." Shinjiro warned Sho of their mortal ally. "If we're not careful, he'd be killed in the crossfire."

Sho then checked outside to see Eido sleeping outside their room with his gun in his hands. "Tch. Some guard you turned out to be."

_**Time: 1004 hours** _

Kasumi and Kotone wake up to see that they are facing each other. Both immediately shot out of bed with flustered faces.

"I, uh, well..." Kasumi hid her face with her blouse.

"Look, I can, uh, explain how we..." Kotone struggles to find the right words as Katsuya knocks on their door.

_"Girls, wake up! We're having brunch in the pier!"_

"The pier?"

_"We're gonna take a long boat ride to the other side of the country, so I want to make sure that boat ride is worth it."_

Kotone chuclked at the sound of Katsuya's desperation. "Alright, Dad!"

_"Of course, swe- The hell, Shiomi?"_

Both girls laughed hard as they readied up for the pier.

The trio arrives at the seaside restaurant offering shrimps, crabs, and tuna for brunch. Once again, Sho crunched onto the lobster shell he just nabbed fresh from the net.

"What?" He asked with the food in his mouth.

"Nothing." Katsuya looked at him in annoyance.

Tatsuya then passed Kasumi's share of the food. "I dunno which ones you liked, so I picked them at random."

"You're not hitting on me again, right?" She raised an eyebrow, only for the younger brother to shake his head.

Shinjiro then passed Kotone's share while maintaining her disguise. "Here you go, Minako."

 _Right. Disguises._ Kotone thought, but then she remembered that Kasumi is a known gymnast. _Why does she need a disguise though?_

"So I guess we're gonna try Adachi's suggested strategy, huh?" Maya looked at the group. "A 20-hour boat ride to Port Inaba should be enough for us to sleep again."

Eido then remembered something and snapped his fingers, but Kasumi read his face and beats him to it.

"If you're gonna tell me that I had thought of the wrong Inaba, then I already know that. Stupid cops back in Nagasaki didn't need to rub it on my face."

Katsuya then glanced at Kasumi. "How is it you don't have a clear memory of a place you've been in before?"

Kasumi glared at him with furrowed brows. "I didn't care about anything but gymnastics that time! How the fuck am I supposed to know nor care about it when I was my old self?"

Tatsuya and Maya defused the incoming argument, knowing that the oldest member of the group is showing trust issues with Kasumi. Meanwhile, Kamo Susano-o Picaro and Prometheus Picaro talked to Kasumi in her head.

_**"He's onto us."** _

_**"If he finds out what you really intend to do, it won't end well."** _

_"You think I don't know that?!"_

**_"Now that I think about it... are you really sure that your wish will benefit everyone without a selfish cause?"_ **

_"It won't. Why ask, Futaba-san?"_

**_"Well, it's a bit unorthodox and it may disrupt whatever the fate of this world might be."_ **

_"Are you suggesting I give up?"_

**_"She didn't mean to put it like that. She meant that it may have a drawback if you don't think about it more."_ **

Kasumi then got smacked in the head by Maya as she informs her that they have to board the boat already.

"You space out a lot, you know?" Maya mused as she lets Kasumi walk ahead.

As the boat departs, Kasumi stays by the front deck to keep watch of things. Kotone approaches her and taps her shoulder.

"Kasumi-san?"

"Yeah?"

Kotone then gives the two fragments to Kasumi, who then merges the fragments with the third one obtained from the Dead Zone. The two were amazed at how the fragments magically fused as it began to give a slight constant glow.

"It's glowing...." Kotone murmured.

"We're close to our goal." Kasumi can only say as their quest for the fourth fragment begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a lot of things are being kept secretive.... Katsuya's distrust, Kasumi's ulterior motive, Shinjiro's instructions from Fuuka regarding Kotone... We reckon things won't be well in the long run.
> 
> As for those who ask about Tatsuya's age, he remains 18 years old. Oddly, Kotone - who died at the age of 16 - managed to age up to 25 despite her death. Same goes for Makoto Yuki of Earth X in Worlds Under War, who also aged up to 25 despite his death (Kotone and Makoto are counterparts of both worlds). I bet y'all have questions about that.
> 
> Taking advantage of Adachi's idea on using a boat to reach Port Inaba, how will the group fare with the boat ride? Stay tuned for "Tides of Turmoil", as they investigate the boat's sudden mystery regarding Kirijo Corp and Nanjo Tech.....


	25. Tides of Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The group takes a short rest in a nearby motel and begins to have sharings or reflections about current events and the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So I dunno how to put this, but we're halfway through the story already as far as I can tell. Though the pacing of my chapters would speak for itself as I type them. This chapter is more on revealing new stuff about their mission as well as the return of a recurring character, but this time his role is amped up in importance despite how brief it'll be.
> 
> Anyways, time to jump in to the story!

_**December 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: Aboard the SS Kawanabe, 800 kilometers SW of Port Inaba, Southern Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 1921 hours** _

Kasumi and Kotone spent the entire afternoon feeling the breeze of the boat trip as they are bound for Port Inaba. Tonight, they are now the ones in their beds while Katsuya and the others went out.

"Man, I feel beat..." Kasumi grunted.

"Yeah. Playing chess with the senior citizens and having fresh air in the middle of the sea feels lively." Kotone added.

"I guess. I never traveled by sea that much, so this first-time opportunity is magical for me." Kasumi mused as the two checked their phones, both irritated that there is no reception.

"Great. Time to play music offline." Kasumi muttered as Kotone asked her a question before she played something.

"Is that your boyfriend on the photo?"

Kasumi held her tongue before carefully speaking. "... My would-be fiancee. Had it not been for Maruki's reality, I would have been struggling with Aki-" Stopping midway, she looks at Kotone, who is already curious.

"Kurusu. His name was Akira Kurusu, and he is now Arsene Picaro."

"No wonder you're really close with that Persona. And Persephone, too."

"Well, Persephone is both my soul and Sumire's merged into one.... The embodiment of the sisters' heaven and hell."

Kotone did not press further in asking what she meant as she looked at the star on the table, still giving off a light blue glow.

"I wonder how long it'll take to turn gold once we have all five fragments...."

Meanwhile, in the boat's dining area, the other Aster members began to discuss about their plans once they reach Port Inaba.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Maya furrowed her brows. "Splitting up immediately after arrival?"

"It's the best method possible." Katsuya strategized. "We won't know if Nanjo has men in Port Inaba, so best if we stay sharp."

Suddenly, a man behind them asked for an argument.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Sideburns. But as far as we all know, Port Inaba is nowhere in that sonuvabitch's interest."

Sho's eyes widened. "What the fuck!? Adachi!?"

Adachi chuckled as he sat across them. "Damn right, it's me! You motherfuckers had the balls to gag me behind the damn diner and leave me to starve!"

Eido completely dismissed his anger and asked how he managed to enter the boat.

"Now that ya mention it, I only boarded this shit minutes before it left the docks. Then I just happened to nap my ass off in my cabin until I saw your ugly mugs sitting down here."

Everyone groaned in defeat.

"Anyways," Adachi continued talking, "I've been hearing about that stupid star of yours. Some idiot was blabbering about it here."

"Shit. Nanjo's in this trip." Sho hissed.

"Nanjo?" Adachi picked up the name. "Like, Kei Nanjo of Nanjo Tech?"

"Yes." Katsuya answered him. "Why do you ask?"

Before anyone can say anything, Tatsuya returns with a lot of food in his plate. But that wasn't the thing that caught Adachi's attention.

"Son of a bitch. Tatsuya Suou, alive and unscathed after 20 years."

"Who's this dipshit?"

Shinjiro and Sho snickered while Adachi growled.

"Cocky motherfucker."

Katsuya grabs his collar with rage in his eyes. "Speak ill of my brother again, and I will murder you until you can't be revived with a fucking Samerecarm."

"Have some manners, Suou. People are looking at you."

Adachi points at some people, who are beginning to eye them with suspicion. Maya immediately defused the situation with the best excuse she can make.

"Don't worry, folks! This guy was talking bad about the staff in this ship! And this suave old geezer is actually a cop!"

Everyone resumed their business while Sho tried to hold his laugh, which everyone knows is the loudest.

"Suave old geezer? I'm hurt, Maya." Tatsuya teased the journalist, causing her to slightly blush.

"C-Come on! It was just for show..." Maya mumbled, unsure how to respond to that.

Katsuya shook his head and drops Adachi to the floor.

"Anyways, I have intel on this boat if you're so interested in this shit. And it involves both Nanjo... and Kirijo."

Everyone suddenly looked at him as he sat back to his chair.

"But first, go eat. I ain't a fan of talking to people while eating." The serial killer mused.

Back in the cabin, Kasumi lent Kotone her phone to see the difference in a few things with the phone she was provided with last month.

"Wow, this has a higher camera quality! Higher than the one Gekkoukan's journalism club has!" Kotone said as she took selfies, causing Kasumi to giggle.

"You sure know how to pose for the camera, Kotone-san."

 **"Because I trained her so well, y'know."** Isis Picaro appeared in Yukari's form.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were a celebrity." Kasumi rolled her eyes playfully.

 **"Speak for yourself, athletic celebrity."** Yukari stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, uh, why do I have glitters on my face?" Kotone interrupted them as she showed Kasumi the phone.

"Oh, you just activated filters." She bluntly said.

"Oh, okay." Kotone muttered as she then decided to take a peek in Kasumi's photo albums. From her pics in her gymnastic times to her family pics while Sumire was still alive to even some explicit photos that Kotone blushed so hard she was left with no internal comment, the former Gekkoukan Wild Card carefully exits the gallery and returns the phone to her.

Suddenly, Kasumi's stomach grumbled. Again.

"Again?" Kotone furrowed her brows. "But you just had two croissants earlier along with the ham sandwich."

"Hey! Just let my eating habit be, okay?" Kasumi pouted when a woman knocked on their door.

"I'll answer." Kasumi rose up and opened the door to see a middle-aged woman who sports a bob cut hairstyle while wearing amethyst rings and a necklace with a diamond-carved E hanging.

"Good evening, ladies. I hate to interrupt you two, but it seems one of your yelling about croissants made me hungry."

"I'm sorry!" Kotone bowed immediately, causing everyone in the area to widen their eyes.

"Oh. Uh, do rise, my dear. I am honestly not some prissy, wealthy aristocrat that you should bow down to." The woman gestured to Kotone. "My name's Eriko Kirishima. May I know you two as well?"

Kasumi cleared her throat and tried to use her usual 'Millee' disguise, but Kotone stops her from speaking further and forced her to adapt to the new disguise she gives the gymnast.

"My name is Minako Arisato, and this is my younger sister Hamuko Arisato."

Eriko carefully examined the two girls before speaking. "You two are absolutely interesting. Care to join me back to my cabin? I have snacks for you to feast on while we get to know each other."

Kasumi went cautious. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, dear Hamuko. It's just... I've been very lonely these past few months, and I really need someone to talk to."

Without taking longer, Kotone and Kasumi followed her after locking their cabin.

"There's a lady here who is investigating both Kei Nanjo and Mitsuru Kirijo for their little shenanigans in the black market. The Sacrificial Lamb was one thing, but there was another thing that connected to it. And it ain't that Arcane bullshit, if you'll bring that up."

Adachi began to pass information about what he knows in this trip.

"We all know that both groups would do anything to win, right? Well, Nanjo boarded this boat to intercept a mole from his group."

"A mole?" Katsuya repeated the words.

"Yeah. Someone managed to get a hold of some press bitches from Tokyo regarding Nanjo's dirty business by manufacturing Project Arcadia into a weapon of war."

"So he knows the formula to it." Maya assumed as she wrote down in her notepad.

"Damn right, he does. Now here comes the other part of what I know..."

Eido, Katsuya, and Sho balled their fists in case he does something as he leaned forward.

"Minazuki, right?"

"The fuck do you want?"

"You're a victim of the Plume of Dusk, correct?"

Sho froze as Shinjiro scowled.

"How in the actual-"

"Oh, yeah. I guess you too, Major Aragaki." Adachi spoke in a deadpan tone. "Well, what if I told you Mitsuru is repeating the same thing her father and grandfather did in the past?"

Sho and Shinjiro were appalled as they began to shake and twitch.

"Everything okay?" Tatsuya asked the two.

"Tell us, damnit." Eido demanded.

Adachi sighed and elaborated further. "Before Project Arcadia shifted into the portable form of science, Kirijo Corp was known for conducting human experiments to ensure that they summon a Persona with the need for any material to trigger it. They would insert some volatile serum into the subjects' body systems and await for any reaction to their awakening of personas. These victims would be disposed of and be unceremoniously discarded to the dirt, if they do not meet the requirements and expectations."

Maya covered her gasp while Tatsuya and Katsuya set their gazes onto Adachi.

"Why mention Redhead and Grumps here?" Tatsuya questioned him regarding Sho and Shinjiro.

"There were only a few human subjects who survived the experimentations: Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, those fuckers from that dead cult, and Sho Minazuki."

Shinjiro then muttered under his breath. "She's trying to counter Nanjo while stabbing him in the back...."

"As of now, 300 people have been experimented on by Kirijo for the past three weeks. She even killed every journalist who saw her just to keep her operation under wraps."

"That's terrible!" Maya was shaken to the core.

"She's beyond salvation already." Katsuya murmured.

"Any more information about this Kirijo chick?" Tatsuya asked.

"She's hiding somewhere in Port Inaba. Considering that junkyard is having its poverty crisis, it's the perfect chance to grab Kirijo and-"

"Hang on a sec."

Adachi was cut off by Shinjiro, who was showing anger in his face.

"You mean to tell me that she's expecting us to chase after her?!"

"Well, yes. But actually, no." Adachi shrugged. "She is expecting anyone to catch her, but she executes the witnesses before they get to report. Unless you get to fight her."

Katsuya sighed as he looked at Sho and Shinjiro, who are now completely mad at Mitsuru.

"She's alive this whole time and has been experimenting people to fight back?! Goddamnit...."

"Welcome to the world of business, where they don't fucking care until the employment rate is zero and broken enough to considering bankruptcy." Adachi cackled as Katsuya readied his gun on Adachi.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Kotone spent the evening on the boat with Eriko as she allowed the two girls to gaze at her photos and book collections.

"You see, I'm the owner of this ship." Eriko began. "After being a lovely customer to the shipping lines since I left Mikage-cho, I have been interested in owning a ship and customizing it to my behalf."

"So you own a passenger ship." Kasumi spoke. "Does that mean you also own a helicopter or jet or whatnot?"

"A helicopter, specifically. I do own one helicopter in Tokyo, so if you see a purple helicopter...."

Kasumi and Kotone nods as they looked at her childhood photos, one of which surprised them.

"Shit." Kasumi whispered.

"What?" Kotone asked quietly until she managed to see what Kasumi saw.

"She knows Nanjo. I have a bad feeling about this..."

Kotone then sees an old high school photo of Eriko's, which features Nanjo and several other students. Eriko notices them and checks on which photo they're looking at as she sighs.

"If only things did not fall out after that day..."

"That day?" Kasumi parroted as the elder woman nodded.

"Nearly twenty years ago, I was involved in a deathmatch against an entity of destruction and chaos. And roughly around twenty-three years ago, I awakened to what our group called 'Persona'. Ever since then, my path of life has been in a roller-coaster ride. Friends began to be passive-aggressive in their trust with each other." She then tapped on the picture. "This geek right here... smartest bastard I've ever met. And fell in love with."

"Wait, what?" Kotone was shocked, but not as shocked as how Kasumi was with all the information she just absorbed.

"Wait, you have a Persona? And you were dating Nanjo back then!?"

"Well, only until he just ditched me a month later." She tapped her cheek.

"That doesn't even count!" Kasumi pouted. "Maybe you just got stuck in the middle of infatuation."

Kotone and Eriko were taken aback by Kasumi's outburst.

"It seems so. Plus, my heart actually belongs to someone else now. Sadly, he died before we got wed." Eriko spoke with a heavy heart, forcing Kasumi to remember her past and looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

"You're engaged!?" Kotone did not ignore that. "I thought-"

"I _was._ " Kasumi replied with a dejected tone. Eriko sensed something as she probed Kasumi this time.

"Forced marriage, my dear?"

"Yep." She isn't wrong though, considering that Maruki forced an engagement between her and Akira just to relieve her depression in his reality-altering powers back then.

"I see. But did you happen to love the man or spite him?"

"I... I do. So much. Very much...." Kasumi can feel herself tearing up. "It's just... everything is my fault!"

"Why do you say so?"

Before Kasumi could reply, one of Eriko's bodyguards alerts her of Adachi's presence via cellphone text.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Kotone asked.

"A serial killer is on this boat." Eriko replied, causing Kasumi to stop her near-crying moment and shoot her head up.

"Tohru Adachi."

"How did you know?" Eriko looked surprised, but gets more surprised when Kasumi attempts to strike a deal with her.

"I'll answer if you'll answer our questions. Deal?"

Eriko just giggled with glee. "I had a feeling you two are special."

Meanwhile, Adachi finished eating his steak while Katsuya and company began to debate on their (sudden) new objective.

"We can't just kill her straight up!" Shinjiro protested. "We need answers from her!"

"Well, who gives a fuck?" Sho spat venom. "She's pulling that damn bullshit again!"

"If what Adachi is saying is true, then Mitsuru Kirijo is performing a literal war crime just to fight back Nanjo." Maya muttered as she used her arm to support her leaning face.

"We could ask Nanjo as an alternative." Tatsuya suggested. "I mean, if he is our enemy now...."

Katsuya nods in approval. "Good point. Better to find a person who is around the area instead of waiting around."

"Indeed, you're right."

Nanjo appeared before them with his pistol in hand, but not as Adachi aims his revolver at him as well.

"Kei Nanjo. What brings you to a shithole ship like this?" He sneered.

"Well, like all of you, I'm riding this to Port Inaba. I managed to recognize its chemical composition and searched up the closest places with that material." Nanjo then chuckled. "Luckily, There are just two left."

"Aren't you damn aware about the possibility of an assassin out to kill you?" Eido wondered as Nanjo laughed.

"Not unless they can handle my ability to use multiple Personas." The bespectacled man taunted him as the group notices how much men Nanjo brought out.

"Ain't this nice?" Tatsuya joked.

"Tell me... what's so important with a piece of rock that you are all hellbent in looking for two more?" Nanjo ignored Tatsuya before he went for a double take. "Tatsuya."

"You only notice me now? I'm hurt, four-eyes."

"Shut up!" He ordered before he began talking to himself. "Looks like my theory was right."

"What theory?" Katsuya demanded before Adachi interrupts them.

"I hate to interrupt your lovely reunion, but I don't have the time for this bullshit."

"You're staying put, Tohru Adachi." Nanjo aimed his silenced pistol while his eyes warned him of Kasim.

"Not a fucking chance." Adachi's eyes grew black, indicating his intention to use Magatsu-Izanagi.

Tatsuya gave an unnerving chuckle as his eyes flashed to a yellow hue. "Shall I make sure you two behave?"

"I'm not letting you pussies have all the fun!" Sho barked as his eyes turned red.

"Nobody is going to be fighting tonight." Katsuya growled as his eyes turned blue.

"Ah, shit...." Maya and Eido both said.

"So... where do I begin?" Eriko began to speak. "Well, we only got our Personas after we messed around with some cultist's game. Then suddenly, things went chaotic and we had to do something since we were all responsible for causing the destruction in Mikage-cho."

Kasumi and Kotone look at her as she leaned back to her couch.

"After we took down the malevolent being controlling all the bullshit that occurred in Mikage-cho, I finished school and went to Paris to achieve my modelling career. That was, until I got a call from an old friend about what's happening in Japan."

"Kei Nanjo." Kasumi murmured.

"Yes. He was annoyed that he had to do all the fighting until I arrived. Of course, I had to smack that moron in the head for disregarding his teammates. Again."

Kotone noticed the tone. "You seem irritated."

"Kei was not much of a people person, growing up in a very wealthy family. Though he has friends, he is too analytical to even process others' feelings. All just-"

"To come out on top. He keeps repeating that damn line when we were in Naoma City." Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"I've held my patience with him, even after I had to hold my feelings for my dead fiancee. He was the closest I can confide to, but... he was busy with something."

Kotone stopped Kasumi from talking too much. "What was that something?"

"The Sacrificial Lamb. He obtained it from his younger rival, Mitsuru Kirijo, after years of consecutive successes in the business world."

The next words from Eriko did not faze Kasumi and Kotone, but were caught off-guard due to her nature.

"I'm on a mission to stop him from continuing that success now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, a train. Now, a boat. Will there be an upcoming plane fight? Maybe, maybe not.
> 
> Also, I'm currently watching playthroughs of Persona 1 since that's the only Persona game I have not played in my existence. It looks like having the Sacrificial Lamb as the root of the chaos in Worlds Under War and The War That Ends The World was a good idea after all. (With minor tweaks, of course, for plot purposes)
> 
> It's gonna be an all-out battle in the ship... with over 400 civilians and 180 crewmates at risk. Stay tuned for "The Ship" as the Persona users wreak havoc in the middle of the sea!


	26. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and Kotone meet Eriko Kirishima, a former ally of Nanjo's as well as his pursuer. Meanwhile, Adachi shows up while Katsuya and company dine as he gives them valuable information regarding Mitsuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So I have finished some of my research regarding Persona 1, and I am damned that the story went as to go full-blown supernatural by adding zombies. Though my hunch was indeed correct: the DEVA System was 100% identical to how I projected the Sacrificial Lamb in the prequel and in this fic. As for the Plume of Dusk that I didn't mention before in Persona: Worlds Under War, it would make sense if anyone from the Shadow Ops of Earth X would recognize the Arcane due to the Plume of Dusk being modified and evident. But since it was just Maruki X who found it, he wouldn't know.
> 
> With that said, let's get it on!

_**December 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: 700 kilometers E of Port Inaba, Southern Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 2030 hours** _

"Stop him from his success?" Kotone asked for clarification from Eriko as the latter hums in affirmation.

"Yes. I have to stop him from using the Sacrificial Lamb furthermore. Whatever Kirijo made forced Kei to take advantage of it and use its power for something far more worse."

"Like opening a portal between this world and the Shadow world." Kasumi deducted.

"Exactly. If I read the intel of my friend right, she said Nanjo re-engineered the Sacrificial Lamb and made it similar to how the DEVA System went."

"DEVA System?" Both asked in unison.

"It's the operation where the portal of the Shadow world is opened, allowing the Earth to be ravaged gruesomely." Eriko then showed a downcast expression. "Back then, I was tricked by a man who said that things will be okay if I turn the DEVA System on. It's technically my fault the Shadow world is open to our world."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of Eriko's bodyguards. "We got a situation."

"What would that situation be?"

The boat shook suddenly, forcing Kasumi to morph into her Phantom Thief outfit.

"Your clothes!" Eriko pointed out, but was amazed that two Personas came out of Kasumi.

 **"I sense that fiend with the ascot has returned."** Arsene Picaro warned her.

"How the hell did he get on the boat!?"

 **"He did kinda retreat out of the Dead Zone last night, so he had enough time to catch up with us."** Persephone sheepishly explained.

"You two are not helping!"

Kotone then pulled out her Evoker. "Quetzalcoatl!" The Aztec God (in the form of a snake with wings) was summoned. "Snuff out any lackeys and find Kei Nanjo!"

 **"I shall look for him as well. If memory serves correct, he has no Bless-using Persona."** Arsene Picaro volunteered as he joined Quetzalcoatl in the search.

Eriko then gawked at the two brunettes, who then realized they showed their Wild Card abilities.

"Multiple Personas.... amazing!" She chimed. "How on Earth did you two gain all those Personas?"

The boat shook once more, forcing the three women to rush out of the cabin while Kasumi began talking.

"You know about the Phantom Thieves, right?"

"Yes. They were- WAIT, YOU'RE A PHANTOM THIEF!?"

Kasumi flinched at her scream.

"How on Earth did you do those changes of hearts? Well, except for the culprits committing suicide in the end and all that stuff, but how? Calling cards, mystery items, and..."

"We can talk more about that later. Just know that I'm the last of my kind." Kasumi painfully told the elder woman.

"Understood!"

"So how many people are on board in this ship?" Kotone asked.

"My assistant said there are 400 passengers to go along with the 180 crewmates of this ship." Eriko furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"We need them off this boat first before they turn into collateral damage!" Kotone recommended before they plan on fighting. Suddenly, she felt Quetzalcoatl return to her. "What the f-"

**"Kasumi."**

"Akira."

**"Nanjo is here, but the entire dining hall is chaos."**

_Ten minutes earlier...._

"Ah, shit..." Maya and Eido carefully slid away before everyone went haywire.

A waiter approaches Nanjo, who accidentally shoots him as he turned him around. This then causes the other guests to panic and scramble around, allowing Adachi to begin the chaos.

"Magatsu-Izanagi!"

"Oh no, you fucking don't!" Sho howled as he unwraps the machetes from the cloth he hid them in. "Tsukiyomi!"

Both Personas clash their blades as Adachi begins firing rounds onto the redhead.

"Maya, we need to get everyone out of here!" Eido told her as she slipped away from the fight and proceeds to help everyone out to the exit.

"DIIIIEEEEE!" Nanjo yells as Kasim is summoned only for Katsuya and Tatsuya to summon Hyperion and Apollo to fight him.

"That's a different Persona now, dontcha think?"

"Are you seriously going to jest your way out of this, Tatsuya?"

"Cut me some slack, will ya!?"

Tatsuya pulls out his knife while Nanjo removes the silencer of his pistol. Katsuya then uses Hyperion to fire Freidyne onto Kasim, who took a heavy blow.

"Gah!"

"Looks like he's weak to Nuclear attacks." Katsuya murmured as Tatsuya hatched a plan.

"I got an idea. Follow my lead!"

Tatsuya lets Apollo use Agidyne while Hyperion readies its fists and Katsuya's commands. Nanjo recovers and attempts to switch to Yamaoka for Fire resistance, but he did not expect their attack.

"Fire your Triple Shot, bro!"

"Hyperion!"

" _Hellfire!_ "

The Triple Shot attack joined the flames of the Agidyne to increase its power and struck Yamaoka critically, causing Nanjo is hiss in pain.

"Shit!"

"Not so tough now, are you?" Tatsuya taunted before Shinjiro warned him of more Personas under Nanjo's sleeve.

"Heads up! That guy has more Personas than we think."

Nanjo then summoned Morpheus and attempted to use Mapsiodyne on the group. However, Shinjiro dodged the attack and summoned Castor for Megaton Raid. As soon as Nanjo took the hit, the three men surrounded him and aimed their weapons.

"Don't even think about it." Katsuya warned him as he tossed Tatsuya his other pistol.

"Are you all fools?? You have no idea who you're making a deal with!" Nanjo spat.

"Then enlighten us."

Before he could speak, Nanjo can only grin as Sho's cry of warning alerted the others.

"INCOMING!"

Adachi threw Sho at their direction during the fight, causing the Suou brothers to drop upon impact and distract Shinjiro as Nanjo grabs his pistol and shoots Shinjiro in the knee while making a beeline to his escape.

"Napoleon! Riot Gun!"

Nanjo's other Persona then fires a wild Gun attack and suddenly levels the entire ship. As he is escaping, Sho wakes up as Adachi tried to kill him and kicks the gun off his hand before he shot Nanjo in the lower back, nearly paralyzing him.

"SHIT!" The bespectacled man shouted as Eido attempts to stop him after escorting the civilians safely.

"Not so fast!"

"I don't think so." Nanjo counters Eido's tackle and slams into the doorway as Adachi subdues Sho and reclaims his gun to kill Nanjo.

"Merlin! Cold Maelstrom!"

Adachi is then blinded by the snowy attack and is left wide open for Sho, Shinjiro, Katsuya, and Tatsuya to beat the living shit out of him.

"You're mine!"

"Eat this!"

"Taste my fury!"

"You're at our mercy now!"

Adachi, in a last-second effort, summoned Magatsu-Izanagi and used Magatsu Mandala to stop them, causing an explosion and rocking the boat further.

"This is bullshit." Eriko sighed. "Kei is here the entire time..."

"Ma'am, we lost contact with the unit in the dining hall!" Her bodyguard informed her.

"Contact anyone left alive or active and let them bring the passengers to the lifeboats!"

As her bodyguard ran off, Eriko looked at the two girls with a stern expression.

"So how on Earth did you know Kei?"

"We just happened to run into him during our mission. He then went haywire and spat about the Sacrificial Lamb." Kasumi said.

"Which you know beforehand, Hamuko-san. I don't know how you knew, but I'll save the questions for later." Kotone finally expressed her little doubt in Kasumi.

"No personal vendettas or whatnot?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There is." Kasumi gripped her spear chains tight. "My teammates died because of the Lamb."

Eriko was shocked to hear those words from an elusive person, a Phantom Thief no less. But Kotone sunk the vendetta deeper when she opened her mouth.

"We're making him and Mitsuru-san pay for what they've done to this world..."

"Even you were betrayed by a friend, huh?" Eriko noticed the formality in Kotone's mention of Mitsuru.

"Y-Yes. I want answers from her as much as I want to end this."

Kasumi then walked ahead. "I'll take point. Minako, watch our six."

Kotone hums as Eriko asks them to wait as she returns to her cabin to grab a few things. She arrives back with the two and proceeds forward to find either Nanjo or the Aster Alliance. As they reached the middle deck, Kasumi's cheek was grazed by a bullet fired from a silenced pistol.

"Make your move, Phantom Thief!" Nanjo taunted her. But he soon regrets his words when Loki Picaro appears next to him with a murderous voice.

**"I will BREAK you!"**

Nanjo evaded the Laevateinn attack from behind as Kasumi and Kotone charge at him, causing close-quarters combat while Eriko sighed deeply.

"My sword or my rifle?"

As Nanjo kicks Kasumi in the face and attempts to choke Kotone to death, Kasumi aims her Kar98 and begins demanding answers.

"Why are you doing this, Nanjo!? What do you accomplish by unleashing the Shadows and putting this world to hell?!"

Nanjo grinned as Kotone began to struggle in her breathing.

"Everyday, we humans bring ourselves closer to destruction by any means necessary. I'm not putting this world to hell; I'm saving it!"

"Saving it? What a load of bullshit, you asshat!" Kasumi placed her finger at the trigger.

"Why can't you understand, Yoshizawa!? Do you really believe that you'll redeem yourself after becoming Takuto's accomplice?!"

Eriko's eyes lit up and looked at Kasumi, who scowled at Nanjo.

"Yoshizawa...?" She whispered to herself.

"With the Sacrificial Lamb, we get to eliminate the weak from the strong, the deadly from the pitiful. Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better. Much to my dismay, humans have been in this willowing for far too long."

With enough strength she could muster, Eriko emerges from the wall and fires her rifle onto Nanjo's hand, nearly shooting Kotone in the neck but saving her in the process.

"Sonuvab-"

"Eriko-san!" Kotone rushed back to the two.

"Natural selection, eh?" Eriko assists Kotone and lets Kasumi hold onto her shoulder. "You think using the DEVA System onto the Sacrificial Lamb will make things better!?"

Nanjo then looked up and saw his former classmate. "What the hell, Ellen!?"

"I guess what Kaya told me was right. You were involved in shady business, but to think it'll reach the point of terrorism!"

"You're wrong! All of you are!" Nanjo growled. "You're all too feeble-minded to understand the deeper meaning of this project! Kirijo is literally desperate for Kirijo Corp to rise back to the top! By giving away this project to me, she has made herself more desperate and began experimenting teenagers with the Plume of Dusk!"

Kotone was mortified upon hearing Nanjo, but stood her ground. "That doesn't give you the right to plunge this world into chaos with it!"

"You're all weak! Pathetic! Lowly scum who don't know a thing about survival!"

"And you know?" Eriko aimed her rifle at him. "What makes you think you're worthy to be having this god complex, Kei!?"

Nanjo only chuckled as Yamaoka, suddenly sporting an entire black appearance, appeared before them.

"I am worthy of it all. ZANDYNE!"

Suddenly, an Almighty attack struck Kasumi to the other side of the hall. Kotone attempts to fight back but is electrified by the following Lightning Jihad attack.

"Just you and me, Ellen."

"Fine then, _Nate._ "

Dropping both their guns, the two former friends began to fight with their Personas.

"Yamaoka!"

" **Gabriel!** "

Both Personas clashed hands and traded blows as Kei began throwing punches while Eriko threw kicks.

"You son of a bitch! Has the sins of our past not haunted you enough?!"

"With more research and time, I can finally solve this phenomenon and develop power for those who have the capability to survive with the power of the Arcane!"

"The Arcane?!" Eriko jabbed his face and broke his glasses. "What are you talking about?!"

"You'll see.... Osiris!"

Suddenly, Gabriel is now face to face with an Egyptian God as he uses Agidyne onto her Persona. Eriko shrieks in pain before Nanjo attempts to grab his gun. She caught on and kicks the pistol away as he switches Osiris to Morpheus for Psycho Blast.

"No way! You can use multiple Personas like them!?" The older woman spoke in bewilderment.

"Only if you accept the power of the Arcane." Nanjo bellowed as Eriko uses Brave Blade to stagger Morpheus for a short while. He dodges the attack and returns the favor by using Yamaoka with Megidolaon, rocking the ship further.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya and company wake up to find a gaping hole in the middle of the hall leading downward to the engine room.

"Holy shit." Sho whistled after shaking off the glass on him. "Adachi really is a nutjob."

"He has intel on Kirijo. If she's hiding in Port Inaba, then we better find her before he does." Katsuya commanded the group to move as they retrieve an unconscious Eido and reunite with Maya in the life boats. Unfortunately, Maya gave them the bad news.

"We have no life boat to board on."

"What the hell?!" Shinjiro was unhappy about the predicament they are facing.

"It's not my fault they prioritized the civilians while I was busy assisting everyone! I completely blended in and I was fished out." Maya reasoned out.

"Probably because you were with us earlier tonight." Tatsuya reminded her.

"Shit."

"No what?" Shinjiro kicked the wall in anger as the boat rocked more. This time, the group felt going downward.

"We're sinking!?"

Sho then notices a life boat hanging by the front deck. "Hey, that works!"

"It's no use! The machine's busted, so I can't lower it." Maya winced at informing them.

"Well, I can try throwing this!" The assassin threw his machete, but missed the cable. "Damnit!"

"Let me try." Katsuya took aim at the cable and fired two shots, but failed it capitalize his shots. "Damnit."

Maya then turned and saw everyone looking like hammered shit. "No one is capable of running to it."

"So we'll just wait until it reaches the water while we either drown or come close to drowning." Shinjiro huffed. "What a way for us to die..."

Tatsuya then looked back at the ship's halls. "Has anyone seen Kasumi and Kotone?"

Katsuya and Maya widened their eyes and used their radios.

"Yoshizawa! Come in, Yoshizawa!"

"Kotone? Kasumi? Anyone?"

Kasumi wakes up to see Eriko still standing her ground against Nanjo and his corrupt Wild Card ability. She couldn't move properly due to the impact on the wall and holds onto her head to find blood dripping on her spot.

 **"Kasumi, calm down. You took a very deadly blow there."** Persephone spoke.

 **"Allow me. Diarahan!"** Mercurius Picaro healed her wounds, but not her dizziness.

 **"Shall I assist you with an Amrita Shower?"** Astarte Picaro asked.

"N-N-Not yet... Let's see h-h-how Eriko-san fights..."

On the other side of the corridor, Eriko continuously uses Bless and Fire attacks.

"Tongue of Fire!" Eriko shouted as Gabriel flashes his hand outward to burn Kasim from the top of his head.

"Damnit, how long have you been training your Persona?!" Nanjo was astonished.

"I sometimes talk to Philemon in my sleep, you big moron!" Eriko was angrier than ever as she launched another Brave Blade. "I'm not letting you go any further with your 'salvation' crap!"

Nanjo dodged and felt his gun on his foot. "Shame. Wish we were in agreement, but unfortunately..." He yanks the gun out of the water and shoots her thrice in the abdomen. "I have no time for useless people."

Before he took the chance to pull the trigger, he felt Yamaoka shake in fear.

**"Master Kei..."**

"Oh, what now?"

He then saw from the other end of the corridor a sight he wished he didn't see. Kasumi stood there with a terrifying grin as her head wound was suddenly reopened. The blood in her cheek graze flowed with the water from the sprinklers as she grabbed her spear chains and licked the blades.

"Who's been a bad boy?" Her voice was even more terrifying as Kotone finally recovered from the static shock she received.

"K-Kasumi-san?"

Nanjo fired a bullet onto her head, only to notice that the bullet shattered. "What the -"

_**"Time to plaaaaaay! Hehehehehahahahaha!"** _

It was revealed that she ordered Persephone to buff her up with Survivor's Guilt while switching to Loki Picaro for the Call of Chaos. Without any time to re-strategize, Nanjo stepped to the side to avoid her rising blade and began to fight for his life against a girl who became a psychopath.

_**"All work and no play makes Kei Nanjo a dull man!"** _

"Christ Almighty, leave me alone!"

Kasumi continued laughing maniacally as he grabbed her blade and stabbed her 28 times with it. She felt unfazed by the blade and twists his arm in retaliation.

_**"You disobeyed your mother. You shouldn't hit a girl, you fucking bastard!"** _

Kasumi then summoned Arsene Picaro and Loki Picaro as she used a Showtime on Nanjo, who summons Napoleon out of panic. The soul of Akira Kurusu then choked Napoleon and surrounds him in a black Curse ball before the soul of Goro Akechi used Laeveteinn to slice Napoleon in half, severing the Persona for good and causing Nanjo to clutch his head and scream in pain.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Eriko clutched her abdomen and saw the furious madness that Kasumi exudes as Kotone heals her with Diarahan. At a last-second effort, Nanjo tosses a flashbang he hid in his jacket and blinds the girls, running away as he continues to bleed.

"Are we sinking?!" Kotone panicked.

"Quick! The front deck should have a life boat!" Eriko encouraged them to keep moving as Kasumi snaps back to reality.

"What in the f-"

"I'll not ask about it, okay?"

While the group formulated an idea on how to escape, Tatsuya noticed Nanjo emerge from the other side of the area.

"It's Kei!"

Nanjo growled at the sight of them. "I have no time with this shit! Kasim, **Reaping Wave**!"

Kasim appears and uses the same attack that killed a few Nagasaki police officers not too long ago as Sho tossed Eido out of the way and resisted the attack while the group was on the verge of dying.

"Shit! You little-" Before Sho can charge at him, Nanjo fires two bullets to his chest as he escapes to an arriving helicopter.

"Adios, motherfuckers!" He mocked them as he flew away to recover and heal.

Kasumi, Kotone, and Eriko arrived to find everyone unconscious.

"Maya-san! Minazuki-kun! Everyone!" Kotone ran as Kasumi summoned Prometheus Picaro.

"Scan 'em!"

Prometheus Picaro then analyzed each and everyone. "They withstood some insta-kill attack, but Sho took bullets to the chest."

Eriko felt water on her bare feet as she noticed how close they are to drowning. "Damnit... the water is rising."

Kotone then laid Sho back and vaults over the railing.

"Here I go! HHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

She began sprinting towards the life boat, earning a sad smile from Kasumi as she muttered to herself.

"Brings back memories."

Eriko then decided to play her last cards. "Kasumi Yoshizawa, eh?"

"Fuck." She hissed after her identity was compromised.

"It's okay. I was hoping we could meet." She then pulled out from her jacket an envelope. "Read it beforehand and then give it to Eikichi Mishina. He is waiting in a seaside city called Nayami."

"What's in it?"

"Clues and records regarding the Sacrificial Lamb...." She then used Recarmdra on the dying members while Kotone successfully cuts the cable off and splashes to the water to push the boat near them.

"Recarmdra.... Wait, Eriko-san!"

Eriko pats Kasumi's head as she shook her head. "A captain goes down with the ship. I told you earlier that I own this baby."

Kasumi can notice how pale she has gone. Paler than her natural complexion.

"Kirishima?" Katsuya began to wake up as Eriko gave one last toothy grin.

"Get Kei for me. And make sure he and Kirijo pay for their greed for power."

Kasumi hung her head and sobbed for a bit.

"Yoshizawa, what's going on?" Katsuya asked her as Kotone arrived with the boat.

"Boat's here! Come on!"

Everyone else woke up and saw Kasumi sobbing while Katsuya just looked at Eriko.

"Kirishima..."

"Recarmdra. A pain-in-the-ass spell, am I right?" She gave a chuckle as everyone boarded. "Yoshizawa has all the intel you need, if you're after Kei as well."

"Come with us. We'll help you heal up and-"

"Forget it. You know the rules of marine navigation and ship laws."

Maya and Katsuya look pained, but they have no choice except leave her behind.

"Let's go, Kasumi-san..."

"No!"

In a flash, Kasumi stood up and pulled Eriko with them.

"Not again... not another soul dying in front of me again!"

Everyone was amazed at Kasumi's resolve, and it somewhat lessened Katsuya's distrust in her.

"Odd... it must have been after her own team died."

After the last person boarded, Shinjiro gave a thumbs up to everyone for confirmation.

"We're out!" Shinjiro started to accelarate the boat as Kotone extended her arm to grab her backpack, which is floating in the water for some reason.

"How in the actual hell...." Eido asked, but dismissed it instantly as Kotone then summoned Isis Picaro.

"Mind giving us a boost?"

Meanwhile, in a small apartment in Port Inaba....

"Hello?"

_"It's me, boss. Kirishima indeed has dirt on you and Kei Nanjo regarding the Sacrificial Lamb and your rumored Dusk Experiments."_

"Shit. Where are you now?"

_"In a lifeboat heading for the port town. I'm such a bad bodyguard to her, huh?"_

"I'll treat you to dinner and some time to release whatever pent-up sexual frustration you have."

_"Yes, Ma'am! I mean, understood."_

Mitsuru ends the call and stares at her window.

"Shit. I guess I was too late in stopping you, huh?"

Behind her is a tied-up Ichiko Ohya, who has been pursuing her after the news regarding Kirijo Corp and their partnership with Masayoshi Shido and a corrupt division of the Japanese army was leaked. Already battered and bruised, the Thieves' resident journalist was on the verge of death if she took more beatings from Mitsuru.

"I'm quite intrigued as to how you got information about my private actions. Surely, you sent a spy or bugged this apartment?"

Ohya spat at her face. "I'm not telling you shit. I'm reminding you for the 25th time already."

Mitsuru sighed. "You know what they say when a ship is sinking? The captain must go down with the ship." She pulls a revolver from her drawer. "And as captain, I'm not letting my boat sink."

A gunshot was then heard, but passersby and business people at night ignored it and went along. Mitsuru then grabs a dart and tosses it to a photo of Kasumi on the wall.

"Just one last Phantom Thief, and I'll make sure my plan will not be hindered any longer...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Longest chapter so far!
> 
> Yes, Mitsuru XX is still alive in this story. But like her Earth X counterpart, she is desperate for redemption of her own faults... and still through inhumane means. She and Nanjo remain rivals, and their use of the Plume of Dusk and the DEVA System spell trouble for everyone in the world.
> 
> As for Eriko, she ain't dying.... yet. Though I will give ya a heads-up: she uses Recarmdra a lot like how Okumura's robots use Recarmdra onto each other. You'll know why.
> 
> For Adachi, he escaped via lifeboat. For himself, of course, before Maya could guide the civilians to safety.
> 
> What mystery and danger lie ahead for the Aster Alliance and their stowaway ally in the quiet port town? Find out in the next episode, "Port Inaba"!


	27. Port Inaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> A battle in the SS Kawanabe goes awry as Kasumi and company escape with an informant, Eriko Kirishima, as the boat sinks. Meanwhile, the group gets more knowledge regarding the Sacrificial Lamb and Kirijo's plan to mass-produce an army of Persona users with the remaining Plume of Dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, y'all!
> 
> This chapter will only give a glimpse of Port Inaba itself. The next two chapters will give more sights about the small town before hell breaks loose once again. And though this chapter will not involve Mitsuru directly, the next one will.
> 
> Also, I'm currently recovering from a dental surgery which forces me to not move my head or jaw a lot. So I typed this head and may be back to updating by Tuesday.
> 
> For now, let's jump right in to the story!

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: 20 kilometers S of Port Inaba, Southern Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0056 hours** _

"How is she?" Katsuya asked Maya regarding Eriko's condition after she forced a Recarmdra on the group earlier in the evening.

"She'll be alright. The medicine we found should work fine." The journalist replied.

Kasumi then approached Katsuya and Maya with the envelope in hand. "She wanted us to read this. She needed to make sure whoever she meets and matches her mission is trusted enough."

Kotone slows the boat down as Maya opened the envelope. As Katsuya pulled the documents out, Maya inspected the photos.

"She's alive and well, alright." Katsuya gritted his teeth. "And it seems that whoever was Kirishima's contact took the information well to the point it was successfully faxed."

"Yeah. She managed to send the photographs as well without any defects." Maya muttered as Shinjiro grabbed one photo.

"What the hell?"

In his hand is a hidden photograph of Mitsuru performing an open surgery while several tubes were connected to the young woman she is torturing. A blue liquid was being implanted into her system; a blue liquid that Shinjiro knows too well.

Kotone looked at the photo in his possession. "Why would Mitsuru-san do this? She's never been this inhuman before."

"It's just like what Nanjo said: anything to come out on top."

Tatsuya finished his drink and began to speak. "That skinny clown named Adachi was on the boat earlier before it went to hell. He said that Nanjo is a cyberterrorist while Mitsuru is a bioterrorist."

"I'm not sure if he described Nanjo as a cyberterrorist, but it's close enough." Maya returned the photos in the envelope after obtaining the other one from Shinjiro.

Kasumi then sighed as she reverted back to her civilian attire. "What did the documents say?"

Katsuya returned the documents to the envelope. "Enough information about a journalist pair who caught wind of Kirijo. Kayo Hideki and Ichiko Ohya."

Kasumi remained quiet as she thought to herself. _Ohya-san, huh? Been a while since I saw after-_

"Apparently, they were tailing Kirijo since October. She has been kidnapping students from all over the country and began experimenting them. Whenever a subject failed the transfusion and dies in the process, she dumps them into the Dead Zone... even when she was fully aware of those bat Shadows."

"The hell...." Tatsuya murmured.

"So those bodies in the Dead Zone before the sheath vanished..."

Katsuya nods his head as Maya couldn't believe what she just heard and witnessed. He then looked at Sho, who hasn't touched his machetes.

"Everything alright, Minazuki?"

His cold silence was not opposed as Katsuya lets him be. He then looked at Eriko as she is resting.

"Shiomi."

"Sir!"

Tatsuya, Kasumi, and Maya chuckled at her response.

"Did Nanjo say anything about the Sacrificial Lamb?"

Kotone then leaned back as Isis Picaro and Mercurius Picaro sped up the life boat.

"He said he was saving the world from its incompetence to survive a catastrophe like this. He said something about natural selection, though."

"Natural selection, huh? What a load of bullshit." Shinjiro growled.

"Then he and Eriko-san began spitting about the DEVA System or whatever it's called."

Maya's eyes widened as she grabbed the envelope again.

"I remember Yukino telling me back then about the DEVA System. Please tell me he didn't modify the machine to counter any overrides in the main system."

"Uh..."

"He already did."

Kasumi's answer garnered attention. "Yoshizawa, what do you mean?"

"He's a techno giant, right? He obviously re-engineered the project into his own liking and began to use it like some evil overlord."

Suddenly, Sho spoke to everyone's surprise. "She's not wrong."

"Minazuki?"

"Yoshizawa isn't wrong. If he is responsible for the Shadows emerging into this world while Kirijo is busy making an army of Persona users and shit.... then the DEVA System crap and the Plume of Dusk are elements of a world war."

"No..." Maya gasped.

"Sho's right." Shinjiro clenched his fists. "Both are at the wrong for this. And if we can't stop them, then our mission- star obtained or not- will be for nothing!"

Tatsuya then looked at Katsuya. "Bro... what do you think?"

Katsuya then looked at the envelope in Maya's hands, the sleeping Eriko, the grimly determined face of Sho, and everyone else.

"We'll take down Kirijo once we reach the port. We're not gonna let this slip through our fingers this time."

Everyone showed a proud yet focused grin as they have another mission to do.

"I'm already fired up!" Sho cackled.

"Payback time!" Kasumi locks the bolt of her rifle.

"Let's make her regret doing this." Kotone hummed.

"Let's win this." Tatsuya grinned.

_**Location: Port Inaba  
Time: 0121 hours** _

The group arrives in the docks of Port Inaba and sees the other lifeboats from the SS Kawanabe. With Katsuya and Shinjiro having Fire Frontier authority in their side, they got access despite their weapons and brought Eriko to a nearby motel.

"We'll catch up with you guys." Maya carried the unconscious woman. "Kats, Tats, you guys head over to the local police or something."

"Got it."

"Way ahead of you."

"Kotone, Kasumi, Shinjiro, Sho, you all split up around town and find either Adachi, Mitsuru, or Nanjo."

"Nanjo is outta the picture." Shinjiro huffed. "That helicopter of his would be too easy to spot in a town like this."

"We'll keep an eye out for either."

"Let's go, Kasumi-san!"

"If I find Adachi, I'm killing the prick."

Eido was then left to assist Maya in obtaining a room.

In the small Chako District, Kasumi and Kotone maneuvered around the residential neighborhood while flashing their IDs.

"Fire Frontier! We're here to apprehend a bioterrorist who is currently hiding here! Please return to your homes!" Kasumi channeled her inner Makoto and Akechi, two of the most intelligent and assertive members of the Thieves.

Everyone then retreated indoors as Kotone flashed a grin. "You seem to have that aura."

"You know I switched my Persona for that." She mused as a blue door appeared in an alleyway. "Kotone-san."

"I see it."

Both girls readied their weapons as they enter the Velvet Door. To their surprise, the Velvet Room looks ravaged as the table is split in half, the piano is broken into pieces, and the blue couch is ripped to shreds.

"What the hell happened here?" Kasumi asked as she noticed her clothes being back to her gymnastics attire while Kotone returned to her old high school attire.

"You're here. Finally...." Philemon emerged from the broken table, his mask still cracking.

"What happened here, Philemon?" Kotone asked him as their Personas spawned out.

 **"Looks like even this place isn't safe."** Astarte Picaro mumbled.

"Indeed. While you were off finding the third fragment and facing another adversary, the Crawling Chaos invaded the room and nearly murdered me to oblivion."

**"Even an almighty being like you is afraid of this Crawling Chaos bullshit?"**

"Akechi! Behave!"

**"Master Philemon, what should we do?"**

It didn't need Kasumi to ask. Persephone did it herself.

"I shall grant you two more power... Miss Yoshizawa..." Philemon extended his hand as Kasumi accepted it. She then felt a surge of energy as she began seeing color shading on everyone. _Kotone is flashing green... Philemon is red... Wait, if I'm guessing it right..._

Before she could speak, a door opened behind Philemon.

"Master! Big Sis! Pretty Lady! What happened here?"

It was Jose, who just arrived with a lot of items in his somewhat gargantuan bag.

"Jose.... grant Miss Shiomi her new power."

"Like now?"

"YES, now!"

Jose flinched for a second as he asked for Kotone's open hand. She then felt four new Personas flowing in her body as shining balls of gray, violet, brown, and yellow lights flash in front of her to reveal what they are.

"Akihiko? Ken-kun? Junpei? Aigis?"

Kasumi noticed how Kotone was tearing up again as the souls of her departed friends touched her.

**"Nice to see you again, Shiomi."**

**"It's been a while, Kotone-san! I bet you miss us like how we miss you!"**

**"Ken, come on! Don't let her cry even more."**

**"But it is a relief, Stupei-san, to see her cry again for us to see."**

Kotone can hear Yukari/Isis Picaro snickering behind her at Aigis' use of 'Stupei' instead of 'Junpei'.

"Why did you guys had to die? We could have-"

**"We know, Kotone. But we're never at peace, even after you sealed Nyx and Erebus."**

**"But we're facing a stronger enemy as well as Mitsuru-san. Like you, we were all betrayed by her."**

**"Kotone-san, you must stop Mitsuru-san."**

**"With your revival, maybe she will stop this madness for good and help you."**

Kotone can't help but sob as she realized that she is their only hope in making Mitsuru realize her sins. Isis Picaro then manifested into Yukari and pats her back.

**"Hey, it's okay.... we got your back, no matter what happens. Just know that this isn't on you that everything went to hell."**

Kasumi approached Kotone with her own Personas behind her.

"We're here for you, Kotone-san. Me, Sumire, Akira... everyone in my Persona loadout. And then there's Tatsuya-san, Katsuya-san, Maya-san, Sho-kun, Aragaki-san, and Eido-kun to help you."

Kotone wipes her tears off and nods her head with a wry smile.

**"We art thou, thou art we... we are one with your soul in thy journey of salvation. For hope is bestowed upon thee, and with thine faith... evil shall be conquered and banished to wence they came before all dread shalt burn!"**

In front of Kotone now is Caesar Picaro, Athena Picaro, Kala-Nemi Picaro, and Trismegistus Picaro. Then then warped into Kotone's body as she finally can use them in battle.

"I guess we're done here." Kasumi gestured Kotone to move out to continue the mission. However, Philemon stopped them.

"There is one more thing I must address..."

Jose looked at Philemon with fear as Kasumi and Kotone turned back to face him.

"One of your teammates is bound to betray you. An impostor in the ranks, yet I cannot fully determine who it is."

Kasumi remained quiet while Kotone pressured for an answer.

"Why not?"

"My power is withering... I have limited actions now, even after Jose will give me this....."

"Apple juice, Master."

"Apple juice. I will take my time until I have enough strength to summon you two once more."

The two girls then leave the Velvet Room as Jose frowned.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I know that Nyarlathotep is one who plays dirty in this kind of game. Even to the point of directly attacking me. Yet, I believe this is something for them to know without my help. I did swear to my word a long time ago."

Meanwhile, the Suou brothers arrived in Port Inaba Police Station where they immediately nabbed a squadron to hunt down Mitsuru. The two reunite with Shinjiro, who was searching for Mitsuru in the Hasyama District. But as they called him out, he is suddenly suffering a seizure.

"Aragaki!" Katsuya ran to him. "Medic!"

The police medics arrive and assist Shinjiro to a car to bring him to the local hospital. Given reassurance of his well-being, Katsuya and Tatsuya began to talk.

"What happened?"

"Major Shinjiro Aragaki is suffering from a chronic pattern of seizures. He would bring with him pills to alleviate the pain, but considering what we've been though for the past few days... he forgot to take his doses."

Tatsuya frowned. "If he wasn't fit for the mission, why bring him anyway?"

Katsuya sighed as he adjusted his sunglasses. "He was assigned by a woman named Fuuka Yamagishi and my old trainee Zenkichi Hasegawa to assist Yoshizawa in her mission to obtain the star." He then checked how many magazines he has left. "I'm just glad he didn't summon Castor when he got the seizure."

"Why's that?"

"His Persona goes rogue and will destroy anything in its path.... or kill anyone in its rampage."

Tatsuya was taken aback by his response. "Shit."

"Indeed. Which is why I have my doubts on Yoshizawa leading the charge. Her emotional stability is... well, unstable."

"Why would you say that?"

"She has experienced one trauma after another, probably being a direct witness to anyone in the Phantom Thieves or her personal life getting killed." He sighed deeply. "The final fragment is located in Tokyo. I will have to talk to her parents about her gung-ho attitude."

While Kasumi and Kotone scavenged the residential district... and Katsuya and Tatsuya investigate the commercial district.... Sho went on his own to track Mitsuru down alone in the Dameru District, which is a favela located on the other side of town. Blending in with the tough guys living in the alleyways and rooftops, Sho made sure no one fucks with him as he used his nose to snuff out Mitsuru's location.

"Grrr, shit. Can't these idiots stop making their meth for a short while?" He was getting annoyed. "Fucking drugs."

He reached a long, narrow alley and observed the row of houses. He then leapt on top of a wall and reached the rooftops as he snuck his way to the last building at the end of the alley.

"Quite a view." He muttered as he heard arguing inside the apartment. From there he took a peek inside and saw the woman who cursed him...

..... Mitsuru Kirijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philemon's hiding secrets again..... but at the very least, he did tell the two Wild Cards that there is a traitor among them.
> 
> Sho finally finds Mitsuru, but the confrontation will have to wait! Stay tuned for "Flashback: Sho" as we go deep into his story on how he obtained his Persona as a puppet to the Kirijo Group! (In Earth XX, at least)
> 
> So for now, I'll see y'all on Tuesday!


	28. Flashback: Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World
> 
> The group arrives in Port Inaba and splits up to look for Mitsuru. Sho finds her and prepares his attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third flashback chapter!
> 
> Well, the first half of it is a flashback. But it will emphasize why Sho hates Kirijo (in this fic, that is) and how killing her would put him at ease.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

_**Fifteen years ago, October 200X** _

_**Location: Unknown research center, 40 kilometers W of Iwatodai** _

"Let me go!"

A young boy with red hair yelled as he tried to break free from the grasp of a bulky mercenary. He was then tossed inside a room before getting locked in.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" He started banging the door hard as a man approaches behind him.

"Another kid? Goddamnit, Kirijo..." He hissed as then called his attention. "Hello there."

The boy turned around and looked at the man, who appears to be calm yet stressed.

"Who... who are you!?" The boy was already defensive and scared.

"No need to be afraid, child." The man knelt down. "My name is Shuji Ikutski, and you're here because you possess something special?"

"Possess... special? Grr, none of this makes any sense!" The boy howled.

"Do not fret, for it will make sense once you grow accustomed to this place." Ikutski suddenly injects him with an anesthetic, alerting the boy after he felt the prick.

"Ow, what the hell!?"

"It's just an injection for any bodily viruses present." Ikutski then noticed the boy feeling dizzy. "No need to worry, it's just a short side effect."

"I wanna go home..." The boy turned and weakly banged the door as he suddenly dropped unconscious to the ground. Ikutski then made a call in the landline.

_"Hello?"_

"Damnit, Kirijo! A child?! What on earth are you thinking?"

_"I only made that notion after my daughter and her friends managed to survive human experimentation. With this, the Plume of Dusk shall be ready for the battle against the Shadows that the DEVA System activated."_

"Mind you that you made things worse by opening the DEVA System even further for your 'scientific research on paranormal beings', you idiot!"

_"I understand that you're being put into a huge project in managing the human experimentations, but a child is somewhat more resilient to anything than a normal teenager can comprehend. Takeba and the others in the R &D department are still working on that artificial summoning device, so please bear with me here."_

The call ended, with Ikutski slamming the phone back to place.

"I guess I'll play the cards my way then..." He picked up the boy and looked at him with a sinister glee.

_**Twelve years ago, April 200X** _

_**Location: Unknown Kirijo Facility, 30 kilometers NW of Iwatodai** _

"Wonderful job, sport!" Ikutski gave the boy a thumbs up as he was merely ignored.

"Tch. Whatever. I need a breather."

"Just take your time then, Sho."

Sho Minazuki, now 13 years of age, has gotten stronger since the last training he was exposed to. His agility and mental acuity have increased, but his timing and strategic planning needs to be worked on. Ikutski complied to experimenting on Sho under Kirijo Group's orders, but he is currently using Sho as his own secret weapon in case things go awry with his plot of overthrowing the company board.

"Hey, shermhead! Where my snacks at!?" Sho bellowed from the hallway.

"Hang on!" He replied before muttering to himself. "Asshole."

Ikutski then brought a lot of chips and energy drinks for Sho, who was lounging around the lobby.

"Took you long."

"You're welcome." Ikutski dryly replied as he observed Sho using a knife to open the bag of chips. "It seems your bloodlust is still evident."

"You told me Kirijo is doing this to us, remember?" Sho barked.

"I'm not training you to be a cold-blooded assassin, Sho. I'm training you to be a person they should fear because of their own hypocrisy."

Sho made a hand gesture that mocked Ikutski's instructions, causing the bespectacled man to sigh in defeat.

"Well, you have the entire facility to yourself."

"The fuck do you mean?" Sho raised an eyebrow.

"Order food, order stuff, do whatever you want. I've been tasked to keep an eye on Kirijo's daughter and her friends to observe how the Shadows are doing."

Sho felt insulted. "Then why the fuck are you leaving me out of the action!?"

"If you show yourself to them, the mission to dethrone them fails!"

Sho kicked the chair to the door as soon as Ikutski left.

"Motherfucking, four-eyed dipshit! Always making me stay on my own after he fucking ripped me off my family."

Sho then sat on a computer and began searching for anyone who has him as their son.

_**Ten years ago, November 200X** _

_**Location: Paulownia Mall, Iwatodai** _

Sho is now a 15-year-old boy with no signs of attending school. As he is being let go by Officer Kurosawa for how he looks, he began buying stuff for himself when he then witnessed a group of teenagers going to his post in the mall.

"Sheesh. Punks." He scowled as he left. It wouldn't be a few days later until he noticed Ikutski in the facility again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sho looked at him, but Ikutski grinned menacingly.

"I'm glad you returned. I was afraid you disobeyed my rules, Sho."

"Hey! You ditched me here for two years!"

"I know. My apologies for that..." He then pulled out a pistol and fired at Sho's chest thrice. "And this."

Sho dropped his groceries as he felt the bullets pierce through him. Dropping onto his knees, he felt a gun pushed to his head.

"Normally, I would just kill you now. But I'll let you bleed instead as I share you a secret."

Ikutski then leaned onto Sho's ear. "You've been an orphan after we took you in. Your parents were crying for help as I slit their throats and let their innards spill. I'm sorry, my boy, but I'm afraid you are of no use now."

The middle-aged man then fired a bullet on Sho's head, thinking he'd be dead, and immediately leaves. After minutes of being on the ground, Sho suddenly rose up and used his knife to pluck the bullet out of his skull. In what could be a shocking discovery, his brain, skull, and skin regenerated as he then limps back to the facility. He placed his tampered groceries on the table and marched directly to the combat room.

"Simulation! Activate target: Shuji Ikutski!"

Sho's eyes were now red instead of the unique blue in him.

_**Present day, December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Northeastern portion of Port Inaba, Earth XX  
Time: 0221 hours** _

Sho looks at Mitsuru through the window as he carefully watched her order her men to dispose the corpses in the main hall. He went to business quickly and leapt from the rooftops to the ground level to stealthily make his way up. He weeded out every thug under Mitsuru's grasp and swiftly killed them with clean head slices.

"Heh. Too easy." He proudly says as he carefully made sure the bodies drop without a sound. As soon as he reached the steps, he hears Mitsuru closing a door. He carefully went inside her apartment to find her nowhere in sight until he hears her humming. He then took the time to investigate one of the rooms and finds a young boy and a young girl strapped parallel to each other. From the looks of things, they are about to be implanted with doses of the Plume of Dusk.

"Not this time." Sho ripped off the tubes and checked their pulses. "They're alive. Good." He pulls out some snacks and places them in their pockets. He notices them waking up and kept watch of the bathroom.

"Hello? Mister?" The boy called him out.

"Ssshhh! Be quiet." He then looked at the girl waking up. "I'm here to stop the bad lady."

The boy nods and helps the girl out.

"Are you siblings?" The two kids nod. "Go home slowly and quietly. I placed some snacks in your pockets in case bad people go near you again. Just give them the snacks and they'll leave you alone. Okay?"

The kids then ran off after Sho told them to not scream at what's downstairs. He then grabbed a chair and waited for Mitsuru to finish her bath.

Mitsuru wraps herself in a towel and opens the door to find Sho waiting.

"Minazuki. Long time no see."

"Kirijo. As much as I appreciate Seta not interrupting me like before, I just can't help but think that you're behind his death."

Mitsuru then watched his eyes. "You prefer I talk naked or-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Not a chance."

The two then look at Adachi, who aimed his revolver at Sho.

"Stay in that towel, Mitsuru Kirijo. It'll make the press work with ease as long as you keep your tits covered." Adachi then looked at Sho. "Now I wonder why are you here?"

"You aren't the only one out for blood, Adachi. But don't think that ugly mug of yours will hide whatever scheme you have."

Mitsuru then rushed to her bed to grab a small SMG. Adachi and Sho looked at her with surprise, but resumed the standoff.

"A Mac-10? How cute."

"This thing has 44 more bullets than your Nambu, Adachi!"

"You could just aim it at Minazuki so it'll be a fair fight."

"Dumbshit! I can slice the bullets off before you could blink."

Mitsuru then had enough and started asking the two.

"Alright, Adachi. Your purpose on killing me?"

"Well, I would say I'm just bored as hell, but you prolly won't accept that shit. SO instead, I'd rather tell you that you have a bounty on your head after Yoshizawa exposed you to the public for being the perp of this whole shindig. But then again, I got info recently that your buddy Kei Nanjo is the true perp of all this shit."

Mitsuru cursed under her breath as she asked Sho while staring at Adachi.

"Minazuki?"

"Gonna do the one job Ikutski fucking failed to do. Because of you and your goddamn family, I got dragged into this mess!"

"One is out for vendetta, the other is out for bounty. Let's be reasonable about this, boys."

Mitsuru removes her towel and sits on her bed naked. "I'm not going to die tonight."

"And neither will we." Adachi coldly retorted.

Mitsuru then noticed the door to the experimentation being open. "Looks like you cracked the case, Minazuki."

"What?"

"Look inside that room, Adachi."

Adachi keeps his gun on Mitsuru as he looked inside. "Holy shit."

"I know. Sick, isn't it?" Sho growled.

Adachi then noticed something in the corner of the room. "Hey, isn't that one of those star fragment shits you've been looking for?"

Sho turned and checked inside. While the two had their backs turned, Mitsuru quickly opens her drawer and grabs a deringer to kill them. Unfortunately, she accidentally pulls out her Evoker, and the click alerted both men.

"Trying to kill us with our backs turned, eh?" Adachi hissed.

"Nice try, you busty bitch. Adachi, grab the fragment." Sho ordered.

"Kiss my ass." Adachi regrets his words after Sho impales his thigh, causing him to screech in pain. The sound is then heard by the neighbors, giving Mitsuru the chance to escape while Sho and Adachi fight.

"Not this time!" Adachi then fired a bullet on Mitsuru, forcing her to fall down the stairs while the two engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"Now this I like!"

"I don't think so! MAGATSU-IZANAGI!"

Adachi cheated and used Megidolaon on Sho, leveling the entire building and making it crumble to dust. In a last-second effort, Sho grabs the fragment by a split second before getting buried under rubble.

"I'm gonna kill that sonuvabitch." He grunted as he crawls for a way out.

Adachi exits the alleyway to find a dead woman hidden behind a trash bin and a trail of blood. He knelt down and tasted the blood.

"Lukewarm. Looks like the bitch is running to town then."

Adachi sports a sinister grin as he marches to town. "Let's have fun then. MAGATSU-IZANAGI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down in town! Sho successfully grabbed the fragment, but is buried under heavy rubble after a close-up Megidolaon spell on him by Adachi. He's still alive, and he is now hungry for two dead people.
> 
> With Mitsuru escaping to the town proper and Adachi stalking after her, will Kasumi and company be the ones to stop the incoming madness? Find out in "Bloodbath", where things get ultra violent as the Asters go against Adachi while chasing Mitsuru!


	29. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> A flashback of Sho is shown as he is being trained and used by Ikutski. Present day, he confronts Mitsuru with Adachi as chaos ensues and Mitsuru is being chased by Adachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, y'all!
> 
> So Imma tell y'all that this is the beginning of when shit gets worse for Kasumi, Kotone, and the others. Not because they're facing Adachi and Mitsuru, but because of something else.
> 
> With that said, let's move on!

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Town Square, Port Inaba  
Time: 0235 hours** _

Kasumi and Kotone began yawning as they took a break in Town Square. After what could have been thirty minutes of searching, they waited for their comrades to report on what happened.

"Still no word from them." Kasumi yawned. Kotone yawned soon after.

"I feel sleepy. Are you?"

Kasumi nods her head and looks at her phone. "Well, might as well play so-"

An explosion from the northeastern side of the port town alerted the duo as well as the busybodies of the night.

"What was that?"

"Something feels off." Kasumi then looked at the people huddling at the smoke trail.

"It's coming from the favela!" One man pointed as he noticed two kids running to the square. "Hey, you two!"

The young boy stopped running and tugged the girl's wrist.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked them gently.

"A mean lady was about to inject us with needles and weird liquid, then some red-haired guy saved us from her and... and..."

Kotone noticed their wrists. "How did you get these bruises?"

"We were strapped onto uncomfy beds."

"What was the color of the liquid?"

"Dark blue with weird silver dust in them."

Kasumi and Kotone looked at each other. "The Plume of Dusk."

The gymnast then informed the townsfolk to lock their houses and make sure nobody goes out. When the masses demanded an answer, Kasumi vaguely told them that a terrorist is involved and considered killing the children after getting caught in the act. Taking action, everyone left the town square and retreated to their homes.

"You ready?" Kotone asked as she twirled her naginata.

"You bet." Kasumi transfigured to her Thief outfit and summons Persephone and Arsene Picaro immediately.

**"Mitsuru Kirijo, huh? Figured she'd use those kids."**

**"Based from your encounter with this Mitsuru and the one from Earth X, I fear that this is the more relentless version."**

Kasumi prepped herself up with Survivor's Guilt, but for some reason she managed to control herself.

Meanwhile, as this happened...

"Get men to the favelas ASAP!"

Katsuya ordered the police to rush to the northeastern side of town as he and Tatsuya ran along.

"What do you think happened?"

"Either Yoshizawa and Shiomi found her... or Minazuki did."

Tatsuya then began to wonder how much of a fighter Sho is. "How strong is Minazuki?"

"Very strong. But he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Suddenly, Tatsuya bumps into a woman running for her life. Acting quickly, he catches her and lets her run.

"Hurry it up!" Katsuya called his brother, but the moment he looked away from the woman he noticed something off. "Wait a second."

"What?" Tatsuya then looked at the woman running. "Her?"

"That's-"

A demonic voice puts them on alert as a hurdle of policemen were dogpiled onto them.

" **OUT OF MY WAY!** "

Adachi and Magatsu-Izanagi terrorized the path as he is hellbent on killing Mitsuru for good. Tatsuya and Katsuya take themselves off the dogpile and looks at Adachi.

"Him again!?" Tatsuya grunted.

"He's giving off a different vibe, though." Katsuya cocked his pistol and fired a bullet on Adachi's shoulder, giving the psychopathic detective his attention to them.

" **YOU PUNKS AGAIN?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING KILL YOU!?** "

Magatsu-Izanagi then swings his blade, forcing Katsuya to summon Hyperion and take the blow.

"Bro!" Tatsuya growled after Katsuya was sent flying back. "Apollo!"

Back in Town Square, Mitsuru runs into Kasumi and her Personas cornering her in a triangular formation.

"Mitsuru Kirijo."

Mitsuru scowled at the very presence of a Phantom Thief. "Seems like Manahashi didn't finish his end of the deal."

"Failed again to win at all costs, Mitsuru. Ain't that right, Akira?"

**"Though you had your sights on me and the rest of the Thieves, I have only suffered in the hands of Takuto Maruki. Indirectly, you failed in finding me before my death."**

Arsene Picaro's taunts pissed Mitsuru off.

"What are you playing at, Yoshizawa!? Here to torture me with your one-man army and your Personas?"

Mitsuru then felt a sharp blade pointed at the back of her head. The voice of the wielder shocks her.

"I can't believe you went too far with this, Mitsuru-san."

"Sh-Sh-Shiomi?" She carefully turned her head and saw from the corner of her eye Kotone Shiomi.

"Yep. Back from the dead. Surprised?"

Mitsuru muttered under her breath. "I guess Nanjo's calculations were correct, after all." She swiftly kicks Kotone back and grabs her Evoker to summon her Persona.

" **Artemisia Diavolica!** "

A corrupted version of Artemisia appears in front of her and launches Mabufudyne as the two brunettes and the two Personas evaded the attack.

**"Kasumi! Give us the signal!"**

Kasumi then looked at Persephone and Arsene Picaro. "Sumire, you're on support for now and apply Survivor's Guilt on me or Heat Riser on Kotone-san! Akira, you're on the offensive! Give her hell!"

Persephone then buffed Kotone with Heat Riser while Arsene Picaro laughed haughtily and attempts to enclose Mitsuru and Artemisia Diavolica with Kotone for a close-up battle.

"Kotone-san, give her hell!"

Kotone then charged onto Mitsuru as her flying kick was countered by Mitsuru's roundhouse kick.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya and Adachi clashed fists and began trading jabs as they try to tire out each other.

"Stay down, you skinny piece of shit!"

" **BIG WORDS FROM A LITTLE ASS-KISSING SQUIRT.** "

Adachi attempts to cheat by equipping his revolver, but Tatsuya kicks it off his hand and puts him in a headlock as Apollo does the same to Magatsu-Izanagi.

"Give up?"

" **NOT A CHANCE, YOU BRAT!** "

Adachi cheats again and successfully jabs a knife onto Tatsuya's arm and nearly slashes his throat as the latter dodged quickly. Tatsuya then pulls out his own knife.

"Let's do this the old-fashioned way then." He gave a cocky smirk.

" **DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF, KID. THIS WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITH YOU SIX FEET BELOW THE DIRT!** " Adachi howled as he lunged towards the Sun possessor.

"For the record, I was already ashed to death with my strongest attack!"

" **WHO. GIVES. A. FUCK!** "

Apollo's frilled arms blocked Magatsu-Izanagi's slash attacks as Tatsuya was beginning to lose focus.

" **SEE? YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST TOHRU ADACHI!** "

Before he could hit Tatsuya, Adachi felt a bullet pierce through his abdomen and sees that Katsuya took a shot at him.

"Bullseye." He smirked as Tatsuya took the chance to slash Adachi twice in the abdomen. However, in a fit of desperation, Adachi goes berserk and forces a deadly attack.

" **BLOODBATH! DIE, DIE, DIEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Seconds after manifesting, Hyperion and Apollo were hit critically while the Suou brothers were incapacitated.

" **DON'T FOLLOW ME OR ELSE!** " Adachi continued to march to town.

Kotone and Kasumi then engaged against Mitsuru with all their strength as Artemisia Diavolica is far stronger than any of their Personas.

"Damnit! She's too strong!" Kotone announced. Kasumi then had a guess as to why.

"You used The Boost, huh?"

Mitsuru gave a devilish smirk. "Looks like you know about Project Arcadia."

"Tch. What arrogance in your tone." Kasumi switched the tired Persephone and Arsene Picaro with Loki Picaro and Saiten Teisei Picaro.

**"Suck on this!"**

**"EAT THIIIIS!"**

Artemisia Diavolica spawned in time to repel the Ziodyne attack and quickly applied Tetrakarn to repel Laeveteinn towards Kotone, who just switched to Athena Picaro on time and took the hit.

"Ngh!"

"Kotone-san!"

Mitsuru then fired another Mabufudyne attack, but did not anticipate Kasumi switching to Kamu Susano-o immediately.

"So I'm guessing you have all elemental Personas. You yourself took the Arcane, have you?"

Kasumi can only glare, not letting the arrogant nature of her own distract her. Mitsuru acknowledged her silence as confirmation and unleashes Vorpal Blade onto them.

"Be executed!"

Kotone quickly enabled Tetrakarn onto herself and Kasumi using Athena Picaro, repelling the attack and suddenly staggering Mitsuru. The redheaded Empress was already losing her temper even more.

"Your insolence will be the death of you! Shiomi, do you not realize what you're trying to do?"

"I could say the same! Killing Aki-senpai and everyone else just to power up the Sacrificial Lamb for your own personal vendetta!"

"Nanjo believed that by unleashing the Shadows with the DEVA System, there will be a fluctuation of surviving civilians who are combat-ready with his production of the Arcane."

Kasumi pulled out her rifle. "So you're stopping him by kidnapping teenagers and children to do your damn bidding!?"

"Sacrifices must be made. We are engaging in a war, Kasumi Yoshizawa, and with the influence of the Phantom Thieves, you triggered this war to its peak."

"WHAT FUCKING INFLUENCE!?"

Mitsuru did not answer her and used Artemisia Diavolica's ultimate move on them.

" **Merciless Slash!** "

The Persona then began slashing wildly waves of painful hits onto Kasumi and Kotone, who did not react on time to the attack and took a lot of damage.

As the two girls lay on the ground, Mitsuru then observes Kasumi trying to get up. She picks up the gymnast's rifle and aims the barrel to her head.

"Any last words?"

Kasumi's eyes then turned black as she gave a deadly look. "Just two."

Mitsuru froze in fear as Kasumi mutters the two words.

"MORNING STAR!"

"Impossible!"

Persephone appeared and casts the deadliest Almighty spell onto their area as a suicide attack. The town square leveled greatly as everyone present was now critically wounded.

"Next time, give me a warning!" Kotone coughed as she crawled to a platform.

"S-S-Sorry, Kotone-san. But I had to do it..." Kasumi grunted in so much pain. As she stood up, she suddenly went back to her civilian clothes.

"What the-"

BANG!

Kasumi felt a bullet pierce through her chest as the necklace she has been wearing a lot bore a hole and went through her body as Kotone saw in horror. Kasumi then collapsed and began to choke and writhe in pain as the assailant makes his move.

"Tch. So short lived."

Adachi reloaded the revolver and made his way to Mitsuru, who just regained consciousness.

"A-Adachi...."

"Let me do you a favor and put you out of your misery." He gave an evil grin as he fired all six bullets onto Mitsuru's head. His eyes then turned to Kotone, who casted a Diarahan spell on Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san, come on!"

"It's pointless, bitch. Yoshizawa is choking on her own blood after I punctured her trachea and that stupid necklace of hers."

Kasumi struggled as she watched Kotone crawl in retreat as Adachi went closer while he reloads.

"It's about time I put you back to where you belong."

**"Kasumi! Say 'haywire'!"**

"Sumir-"

**"SAY IT!"**

" **HAYWIRE**!"

Kasumi then returned to her Thief outfit, but she then felt something change in her.

_Wha- I don't feel Survivor's Guilt anymore... but this is far better. I still got Morning Star, so the necklace isn't entirely destroyed. Bold Charge is with me, so yeah..._

A surge of energy similar to Survivor's Guilt rose from Kasumi while Adachi suddenly felt weak.

"What the fuck?"

Kasumi's eyes glowed yellow as she returned the evil smirk onto Adachi.

**"Let's dance, motherfucker!"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BONUS ART:** Maya Amano, Katsuya Suou, and Tatsuya Suou (in this fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi's ultimate power has been activated. And as to why Haywire is more powerful than Survivor's Guilt, here's why:
> 
> Survivor's Guilt - Buffs Attack and Accuracy/Evasion x5, debuffs Defense 3x, builds resistance to one element.  
> Haywire - Buffs Attack and Accuracy/Evasion x10, debuffs Defense 2x, pure resistance to all elements.
> 
> Is this dangerous af? Yes. How? Stay tuned for "Haywire" to find out how dangerous.
> 
> P.S. Her necklace, the Morningstone, has a feature like the accessories in Persona 5 Royal. It allows Kasumi to use Lucifer's Morning Star, which is exclusive to him entirely if you have finished the game already. For Kasumi to have the necklace is like giving her the BFG. (Blame Akira for spoiling his trauma-heavy girlfriend/fiance-under-Maruki's-orders) Just wanted to point that out now after trying to find a proper explanation about it.
> 
> P.S.S. I bet you guys were wondering since Worlds Under War: "Why is Kasumi having a non-trickster second-tier Persona and a completely different third-tier Persona?" Well, Kasumi is an irregular Persona user. Hmm, how do I put this..... it's like she's a rogue Persona user like Shinjiro, but she has more mental instability than Shinjiro due to the bullshit she had dealt with in only a span of three years compared to Shinjiro's eleven years.


	30. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and Kotone encounter Mitsuru in Town Square while Tatsuya and Katsuya attempt to stop Adachi. After Adachi kills Mitsuru and nearly killed Kasumi, the latter unleashed a new power... to go along with her current insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for the Halloween, ladies and gents!
> 
> So this chapter may have a gruesome part in it, but this will not be good news for the team. And to add more junk to the pile, they'll be facing even worse news.
> 
> What could go wrong? Let's find out!

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Town Square, Port Inaba  
Time: 0300 hours** _

**"Let's dance, motherfucker!"**

Kasumi charged onto Adachi, who immediately fired a bullet onto Kasumi's skull. Although Kotone should have looked in fear at the impact of the bullet, she was left gawking instead while Adachi was appalled.

" **What the f-** "

" **You're gonna need to do better than that!** " She taunted him as she launched her spears onto Adachi's torso and pulls him in for a somersault kick, sending him crashing into a window. Kotone then looked at her teammate, who is sporting a black, white, and red aura alongside Persephone. The Persona herself looks different as well as the eyes are wide open with yellow coloration and giving a psychotic death glare.

"Kasumi-san?" She asked with fear on her instead.

" **Stand back, Kotone-san. Get the others while I deal with this sumbitch.** " Kasumi urged Kotone to find the others while walking over Mitsuru's dead body.

Adachi wakes up and summons Magatsu-Izanagi to slash her, but is speechless when he finds Persephone gripping the blade and shattering it to pieces.

" **Wha-** "

" **Aw, did I break your little toy?** "

Adachi was now pissed off and fired the remaining five bullets onto Kasumi, who didn't flinch at the bullets on her as she strikes him with Bold Charge, destroying the store he is in. He was lucky to escape on time, however.

" **Stand still, you fucking twerp!** "

" **That's my line, you good-for-nothing whore!** "

Both of them clashed fists and traded punches as they battle for dominance. Adachi began pulverizing Kasumi when Magatsu-Izanagi uses what's left of his blade to hack Persephone.

" **Why won't you die!?** "

" **Funny that you think you'll win this!** "

Kasumi then grabs her spear and hacks Adachi 28 times as he felt himself weakening. He strikes Kasumi in the torso, but to no use as he is then swept off the ground with her Shining Arrows attack.

" **Heh. Bold Charge, Shining Arrows, Morning Star, Makougaon, Haywire.... I'm on a roll here!** " Kasumi jeered as Adachi began spitting blood.

" **Not gonna let you win! MAGATSU MANDALA!** "

Kasumi then finds herself wrapped around a circle of Curse, but laughs it off as she spawns Arsene Picaro, who is more terrifying than he already is. The moment Magatsu Mandala was struck onto her, it repelled and blasted onto Adachi, who drained the attack.

" **Well, I dunno if I should thank you for repelling me some health back or curse you for not taking goddamn damage.** " He spoke up.

" **Try both. Shining Arrows!** "

Adachi starts dodging the rain of light being poured onto him as he still felt the pain of the 28 hacks.

" **Shit... I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this bitch...** "

In the Vanguard Port Hotel, Maya and Eido kept an eye on Eriko as she regains consciousness.

"Where... where am I?" Eriko asked.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Maya expressed with a smile.

"Amano-san? And who are you?"

Eido stood straight and gave a salute. "Corporal Eido Hasashi. Task Force Onyx of the Japanese Army, and member of the Fire Frontier."

Eriko then looked around her surroundings. "Where... where are we?"

"We're in a hotel in Port Inaba. We got word that Mitsuru Kirijo is hiding in this town."

Eriko then looked at her watch. "We don't have much time."

Eido then furrowed his brows in uncertainty. "What's that supposed to-"

Kotone suddenly opened the door while panting for breath.

"G-G-Guys.... ha... ha..."

"Whoa, slow down. What happened?" Eido prepped his handgun as Kotone started talking.

"M-M-Mitsuru.... we found her...."

Eriko and Maya tensed up.

"Well, where is she?"

"Dead."

Eriko hissed in anger while Maya was shocked.

"Dead?! How!?"

"Adachi. That Adachi guy is here and he sunk a bullet on Kasumi and Mitsuru and-"

"Hang on!" Maya made her pause. "Where's Kasumi?"

The whole place suddenly shook as if there was an earthquake. Without saying a word, Eido looked out the window.

"Looks like there's some action going on in the middle of town. Let's go!"

He notices Eriko stand up despite recently waking up.

"Ma'am, you're gonna have to stay here for now. You're in-"

"I appreciate the concern, Corporal, but I must see this through."

He looked at Maya and Kotone, who then allowed her to join.

Meanwhile, Adachi was getting battered merciless by Kasumi as she unleashes Haywire countless times and used Morning Star once, forcing a crater to form.

" **Will you not hit me with a shitload of barrages!?** " He growled.

" **That would no fun now, wouldn't it?** " Kasumi retorted as she summons Astarte Picaro for Riot Gun. " **KILL HIM!** "

A barrage of powerful shots crashed down onto the serial killer, hitting him blow by blow as he forces Heat Riser on himself.

" **You fucking bitch! Bloodbath!** "

Magatsu-Izanagi then unloads a flurry of slashes onto Kasumi, allowing her to flinch. This brought a smile to Adachi's face as he realized her Haywire has worn off.

" **MY TURN!** "

Using Vorpal Blade, Adachi puts the pain on Kasumi as she began taking the damage intensely.

"Sumire!"

**"We're down to three more Haywires!"**

"You're counting!?"

**"You're gonna lose energy quickly!"**

"Fuck that shit! Hit me again!"

Persephone then used Haywire on her again as Adachi buffs himself up with Heat Riser to void the partnered debilitation of the unique spell.

" **I'll make your last moments in Earth a painful one!** " Kasumi channeled her inner Akechi as she cheats by using Call of Chaos.

" **Hey, you're cheating!** " Adachi pointed out.

" **WHO FUCKING CARES!?** "

She summons both Saiten Teisei Picaro and Anat Picaro, both having demonic appearances now, and blasts Adachi with Ziodyne and Atomic Flare. The attack renders Adachi defenseless as he suddenly falls to the ground.

" **Gah!** "

" **Game over, you scrawny bastard!** "

Kasumi summons Persephone for a buffed up Morning Star, leveling the town one more time. Adachi is unable to continue fighting and lays on the ground with no energy. He then witnesses the young woman approach him menacingly with her spear chains in hand. Realizing what this means, Adachi just began laughing.

"Finally living up to the reputation of the Phantom Thieves. Killing those who deliver injustice, and is supported by injustice...."

" **To hell with justice... I'll enjoy skewering you!** "

"KASUMI-SAN!"

Kotone, Eido, Maya, and Eriko watch in horror as Kasumi begins hacking Adachi to death like a pig being chopped up for meat. The most unnerving sight is Kasumi's devilish grin as Adachi's skin and bones are being sliced and diced. Tatsuya, Katsuya, and Sho arrive to witness the event as the redhead notices the dead body of Mitsuru.

"Welp. She's dead now." Sho clenched his fist. "Adachi deserves getting that treatment."

"Minazuki!" Katsuya reprimanded him.

"Bitch was about to kill children to load them up with the Plume of Dusk."

"Where did you come from?" Tatsuya asked him.

"Her apartment. Sadly, Adachi blew it up to kingdom come... so I couldn't provide a damn sample of that shit."

Katsuya then looked back at Kasumi, who has already chopped the entire skull of Adachi as the pool of blood increased in size.

"Yoshizawa, stop this at once!"

Kasumi managed to stop, but as she turned around....

" **You're next!** "

"Oh, shit."

"Kasumi-san, wait! He's an ally!"

" **No one gets in my way!** " Kasumi charged onto Katsuya, who successfully dodged her.

"Hey, what's wrong with her!?"

"She used that Haywire spell thing. I don't know, okay!?" Kotone was beginning to panic as Tatsuya and Sho summoned Apollo and Tsukiyomi.

"Yoshizawa, stop this!"

"Hey, we're on your side!"

" **Prove it!** "

"Prove it?" Tatsuya wondered until he noticed a giant sword manifesting above him. "Shit!"

Sho envelopes her in Tsukiyomi's Abyssal Wings, but is exasperated when Kasumi uses Arsene Picaro's Abyssal Wings to force it off.

"Sonuvab-"

" **Gotta do better than that!** "

Katsuya dared to fire at her with his gun, but Kasumi grabs her rifle and fired at his shoulder before he could see the rifle.

"Shit!"

"Artemis!" Maya summoned her Persona as she used Diamond Dust on the gymnast, causing her to freeze in place.

"Stop this already, Kasumi-san!" Kotone was forced to summon Caesar Picaro and fired God's Hand. But Kasumi was smart as she leaned to the right... enough for the God's Hand to shatter the Diamond Dust.

"Shit!"

"Well, it's official: she's better than us." Sho snarked as Katsuya called on Hyperion for a Justice Shot, which was a huge miss.

"Son of a b-"

" **Missed me, missed me! Now ya gotta kiss my ass!** "

"That wasn't even a witty insult." Eido sighed as he tossed a flashbang to blind Kasumi, putting her guard down.

" **What the f-** "

"She's blind as a bat now!" Maya called upon Artemis again to freeze her in place. "Now!"

" **Trismegistus Picaro!** Swift Strike!"

"Tsukiyomi! Vorpal Blade!"

"Apollo! Dragon's Claw!"

"Hyperion! Justice Shot!"

" **SMACKDOWN!** " Everyone yelled as they beat Kasumi up and forced her out of the Haywire buff.

"What..... did...." Kasumi returned to normal and collapses as Tatsuya catches her fall.

"She's out cold, but she's low on health." Tatsuya checked her pulse.

"I can heal her. Rec-" Eriko attempts to heal Kasumi, but Katsuya stops her.

"Kirishima, no. You're still not in great shape to provide her your Recarmdra. You do so, and you'll be too vulnerable for a quick kill."

Eriko gritted her teeth, but complied as she then looked at Kasumi while Maya used Diarahan on Kasumi.

"How did this happen?"

"Who knows what triggered her, but man...." Sho looked around Town Square. "We sure did tear this place up."

The group watches Kasumi morph back to her normal clothes as they notice her necklace cracked.

"This looks invaluable now." Katsuya attempts to remove her necklace, but Maya stops him.

"Don't. If she finds out we threw it, we're gonna get a beating from her again."

Katsuya then checked her pockets and saw two photos connected to each other by a stapler. One photo was the Yoshizawa family, and the other was with the Thieves.

"Her family must be worried about her by now." Eriko quoted.

"We still haven't found the last fragment." Kotone spoke.

Sho then reached for his pocket and pulls out the fourth fragment. "I found this in Kirijo's lab. She was using it as some sort of paperweight."

Before Katsuya could receive it, the group is suddenly ambushed by Nanjo and his rocket launcher.

"Surprise!" He bellowed as he fires four rockets.

"Wha- GAH!"

"Ngh!"

"Shit!"

"Ack!"

"Ahh!"

"Ugh!"

"Tch!"

The group was sprawled everywhere as Nanjo drops down via rope. Seeing that the fragments are on the ground, he began to pick them up one by one.

"One... two... three... four... Just what I need." He sung with glee as he began to grab onto the rope. However, Eriko rises up and heals the group with Recarmdra as she growled at Nanjo.

"What the hell, Kei!? Have you not learned anything from that ego of yours?! You can't just save the world by eliminating the world's population!"

Nanjo then pulled out his pistol. "In one week's time, my plan will now work to fruition thanks to your efforts in killing Mitsuru and this pathetic man of a detective."

Eriko grabs Maya's assault rifle and aims it at Nanjo. "Don't make me do this..."

"Say hi to Naoya for me." Nanjo fires a bullet onto Eriko's head, killing her instantly as he flies away with the fragments. Kasumi wakes up to find everyone down and a helicopter flying away.

"NO!" She started running after it in vain. "Prometheus Picaro!"

**"S-Sorry, Kasumi..."**

"What do you mean sorry!?"

**"We're spent... like, really spent..."**

**"It's my fault, Kasumi. I urged you to use Haywire already."**

Kasumi dropped down to her knees, resisting the urge to cry. Everyone else woke up behind her as they saw their de facto leader on her knees.

"What happened?" Sho asked as Maya looked at Eriko's corpse. It was certain that only one person is left alive to do such a thing.

"Nanjo happened." She then asked everyone to check their pockets, which were revealed to be empty. "He has the fragments."

Katsuya took his glasses off and cursed while Tatsuya kicked the dirt. The townspeople then approach to help them out and clear the area of any dead bodies. That didn't stop them from murmuring about Adachi and Mitsuru.

"We'll have to tell Aragaki about this..." Katsuya mumbled.

"Now what? He has the fragments." Eido was beginning to sound hopeless.

"If the guy's smart, he'd know that Tokyo is where the fifth fragment is." Maya deduced.

"We better get to it then. Yoshizawa here ain't doing good." Sho urged them to check on Shinjiro while Kotone comforted Kasumi.

Maya approaches Eriko and grabbed the rifle from her as Tatsuya closed her eyes.

"We'll get him next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nanjo has the fragments. Greeeeeat.
> 
> The group is battered. Shiiit.
> 
> Kasumi XX ffought her own team under the prolonged effect of Haywire. Te-fucking-rrific.
> 
> Can the group reciprocate quickly and charge back into action? Stay tuned for "Doubts" as they discuss among themselves regarding Kasumi's recent Haywire attack and how it affects the morale.....


	31. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi uses the evolved power of Survivor's Guilt called Haywire to successfully defeat Adachi. However, the excessive use of Haywire has caused Kasumi to go homicidal and kills Adachi while the others stop her.
> 
> Shit gets worse as Nanjo ambushes the group, kills Eriko, and steals the fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, y'all!
> 
> So Imma tell ya right now that the previous was the beginning of the Trust Issues thing as Kasumi, who was fully aware of her team trying to stop her when she was under Haywire, showed signs of her mental and emotional instability. We all know one person who distrusts her and another who does. So who will trust who at this point?
> 
> Also, I have finished writing Identity Thief at this point. Now I wanna know if I should maintain the schedule as is or do another rescheduling.
> 
> Anyways, let's get it on!

**_December 8, 20XX_ **

**_Location: Port Inaba General Hospital, Port Inaba, Earth XX  
Time: 0840 hours_ **

_"_ What do you mean they're gone!?" Shinjiro yelled at Maya as he was informed of what happened.

"Nanjo came by and stole it from us. He killed Kirishima at the process, so he had a double whammy." Tatsuya huffed as he looked out of the window.

"Not only that, but before that happened... Yoshizawa went ballistic." Katsuya uttered, causing Shinjiro to look at him confused.

"Hasn't she always had that buff with her?"

"NO. This one was quite different." Katsuya stared at Shinjiro coldly. "She mutilated Tohru Adachi and nearly killed us all."

Maya then shows Shinjiro a picture of Adachi's remains on her camera.

"I've seen worse." Shinjiro scoffed.

Maya looked at Katsuya. "Should we contact Eikichi for this?"

"Give me some time. I'll have to call him using the phone downstairs." Katsuya excused himself as Tatsuya spoke.

"Just because she's insane doesn't mean we shouldn't trust her."

"Look, I know you're empathizing her, Tatsu. But we nearly met our end after she went haywire."

Tatsuya looked at Maya from his shoulder.

"Maya, you know how troubling finding a way to save Earth is."

"Look, I know. But-"

"Then you wouldn't be asking me to place distrust on her. She's struggling."

Maya was beginning to feel upset. "We're all struggling too, damnit! To be perfectly honest, I'd say we have 30% chance to actually accomplish this mission of hers!"

"You never complained when we were the ones doing it!" Tatsuya rose his voice.

"Bullshit! You were too busy with your lone-wolf, gung-ho attitude to even give a damn about us!"

"That was the only requirement I had to make sure shit doesn't go south! Yet it did!"

"Oh, now you're blaming me for all this?!"

"Who the fuck said I'm blaming you!?"

"HEY! I'm RIGHT IN FRONT of you!" Shinjiro snapped them both out of the argument after a few nurses checked on them.

Maya shook her head and stormed off, leaving Tatsuya and Shinjiro to look at each other.

"Even if you weren't there to witness it, do you still trust Yoshizawa?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'm sticking with what Yamagishi told me. If Yoshizawa can help in saving this world, then by all means I trust her."

Meanwhile, Maya arrives in the lobby to find Katsuya still on the phone.

"Damnit, Mishina, pick up!"

"Nothing?"

Maya's voice interrupted him.

"Christ, you scared me. What happened?"

"Your little brother placed his trust on Kasumi based on his experience." Maya crossed her arms as she said those words.

Katsuya sighed deeply. "I can't do anything if he decides to trust her."

_"Eikichi Mishina, owner of Club Zodiac."_

"Mishina."

_"Oh, it's you. Baofu hasn't given me any info yet."_

"Nanjo ambushed us. He stole some important materials and murdered Kirishima in the process."

_"Holy shit, how far gone is Nanjo?"_

"Too far gone." Katsuya cleared his throat as he knows what he's asking is risky. "I need you to tell Baofu to hack every surveillance camera in the country. We need to know where he is at all times."

_"But what about-"_

"Save it for another time until we apprehend that bastard."

 _"If you say so."_ Eikichi paused for a sec. _"By the way, you don't happen to know Kasumi Yoshizawa. Right?"_

"If you mean nearly getting killed by her despite being a teammate, then yes. Why?"

_"I was looking at recent articles where she was last located. Considering that you were in contact with Nanjo back in Naoma City, I checked if it were two different disasters. Seems like the Phantom Thief is now working for a cop."_

"Your point?!" Katsuya grew impatient.

_"Kasumi Yoshizawa is rumored to be Takuto Maruki's accomplice in altering this reality. So she has a hand on what just transpired since last year."_

"Altering reality?"

_"Yeah. I only heard that from some regulars, alright? I don't know if it's true."_

Maya grabbed the phone. "Anything else we should know?"

_"MAYA! Hey! Howzitbin?"_

"We're losing daylight, Eikichi!"

 _"Alright, chill damnit!"_ Eikichi recomposed himself. _"Nanjo was responsible for the Lamb, right? And Kirijo was responsible for the Arcane, correct? I'm gonna assume one of your teammates knows about these?"_

"Kasumi Yoshizawa."

_"Well, shit. I guess another rumor of her is ringing then."_

"What do you mean?"

_"She came by the club one day and asked my partner some questions about Mitsuru Kirijo. She drank a bit and bolted after a while."_

"We know she knows stuff. What should we know until she slips?"

_"She's the one who killed Kenzo Manahashi."_

Maya and Katsuya heard him right.

_"I dunno how, but an anonymous tip gave information about how Yoshizawa unloaded a whole pistol clip onto Manahashi and made him fall off somewhere for no body to be found."_

"Great. Now we're dealing with an assassin."

 _"Not really an assassin, but just be careful."_ A long pause occurred. _"So Baofu will be hacking onto your phones, you two. It'll help in tracking Nanjo down, and as of now, his current location is back in Naoma City."_

"He's not heading for Tokyo?"

_"The audio suggests that he has a buyer for some uranium stones he picked off in Port Inaba."_

"Those are the materials he stole from us."

_"Weeeeeeell, shit. I guess I should team up with you guys then."_

"Wait, Eikichi-"

_"Don't 'Wait, Eikichi' me! I'm joining, and that's final! Better bring old man Baofu with me so we got a techie to fight a techie!"_

"Where will we meet?"

_"I'm gonna be recruiting some dancers, so I'll head over to Nayami."_

"That's basically 95 kilometers from here!" Katsuya pointed out.

_"Perfect! We'll meet there. Keep in touch."_

Eikichi ends the call after his overwhelming enthusiasm to join.

Meanwhile in the Vanguard Hotel, Kasumi is being watched over by Kotone as she recovers from her Haywire overload. In the lobby, Sho and Eido are this close to going all-out in their argument.

"She's not controlling herself!"

"Well, maybe it's a better idea if we're gonna take out that pompous fuckwad!"

"Are you even hearing yourself? You're gonna favor risking the mission just to kill the guy who stole the fragments!"

"You would do the same in a heartbeat, asshole!"

"Yeah, but because he has the fragments... we need him ALIVE!"

Kotone then arrives in the lobby with an angry expression.

"Can you two keep it down?!"

Sho clicked his tongue in disgust as he looked away from the soldier. "What did your pals say?"

Kotone then pulled her phone out and began reading Fuuka's replies.

"She said she'll look into the database of Nanjo's company as well as any records found within Tokyo for whoever he is planning to give those fragments to."

"There's a buyer?"

"Yeah. A mobster, to be specific."

Eido shook his head as he walked off. "This is getting ridiculous. One horseshit after another...."

Kotone frowned. "What's up with him?"

"Ever since Kasumi went chaotic hours ago, he is already doubting this shindig." Sho spoke with venom. "Anyways, what else did they say?"

"She also mentioned something about a man named Takuto Maruki who will meet with us in Nayami. I dunno who he is or what good will it do, but we just gotta go with it."

Sho then shoves his hands onto his jacket. "I dunno if the others still have faith in Yoshizawa, though."

"Because of last night?"

Sho nods his head, making Kotone frown further.

"I hope Shinji still trusts Kasumi-san. Fuuka and her team there have been inspired by her."

Sho remained silent as he watched Kotone go back to the elevator to check on Kasumi in the room.

Kotone then packed their things as she waits for Tatsuya to call them. Once he did, she informs him ahead to leave with them as they go search for Takuto Maruki in Nayami.

_"What about Bro and the others?"_

"They don't want to be around Kasumi-san for now. It'll just be me, Kasumi-san, Sho, and Eido-san going ahead. You can join if you want, but if you won't... please keep an eye on Shinji for me.

_"Sure thing. I'll leave a message. Hopefully Yoshizawa can do me a favor and spawn another motorcycle with Happy Head Persona."_

Kotone laughed as she noticed Kasumi putting on her top after putting on the bandage wraps.

"Let's get going!"

"Right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who fully trust Kasumi: Kotone, Shinjiro  
> People who fully distrust Kasumi: Katsuya  
> People beginning to trust Kasumi: Tatsuya and Sho  
> People beginning to distrust Kasumi: Maya and Eido
> 
> If you have read the prequel, then you would know that Kasumi didn't kill Manahashi.
> 
> Stay tuned for the two-part chapter, "Road Less Travelled", as we explore the perspectives of Katsuya and company first as they rendezvous with Eikichi & of Kasumi and company as they search for Maruki in Nayami!


	32. Road Less Travelled (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> While trying to ask for help from their respective allies, the Aster Alliance except Kasumi begin to weigh in on who they can trust or not trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So this will be on the perspective of Tatsuya, Shinjiro, Katsuya, and Maya. Next chapter will focus on Kasumi, Kotone, Sho, and Eido.
> 
> It's already been a whole year of hell, so don't worry! 2020's curse will be over soon.
> 
> Honestly, this is the fifth time I've contemplated deleting the fic. I dunno why, but I feel a bit down whenever I go type a new chapter for this. I dunno if this is a burnout or something, but apologies for being a downer when I'm supposed to keep you guys entertained with my stories.
> 
> With that said, let's continue......

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: 9 kilometers E of Port Inaba, 194 kilometers W of Nayami  
Time: 1121 hours** _

"Did they have to really go ahead?"

Katsuya huffed as he and the others rented a small pickup truck and drove en route to Nayami, which is where they will meet up with Eikichi Mishina and Baofu as well as rest up for a few hours to a day.

"Well, they have to meet up with someone Fuuka sent to assist us." Shinjiro said after Tatsuya informed him of Team Kasumi's whereabouts.

"Great. More people to tag along."

"Cheer up, Katsuya. I'm as curious to see who it is." Maya said.

"This is gonna be a long trip, so I'd go get some shut-eye if I were you." Shinjiro insisted as the group goes to sleep. Once Shinjiro notices everyone sleeping, he immediately installs a Kirijo jack onto the radio and sets up his earpiece to talk to Fuuka.

_"Fuuka Yamagishi speaking."_

"Why the hell did you send Maruki?"

 _"He volunteered."_ Fuuka was sounding uncertain for a second, allowing Shinjiro to assume they did it on purpose. _"He heard that Yoshizawa was in trouble, so he stepped in to help."_

Shinjiro glanced at his sleeping comrades and whispered. "I don't know about you, but the team is currently in a stand-off between who to trust to who to kill."

 _"What happened?"_ Her tone was now stern, knowing something happened.

"We found Mitsuru, but Adachi killed her. Now Yoshizawa went batshit insane and chopped him to pieces as the others tried to stop her. Then a guy named Kei Nanjo ambushed their asses and stole the fragments."

_"Oh, no. Kei Nanjo, of all people..."_

"He's a rival of Mitsuru's in terms of corporation conglomerates. Apparently, someone tipped us that Mitsuru was kidnapping and killing teenagers to create supersoldiers to fight against Nanjo and his god complex."

_"Where's Mitsuru's body now?"_

"In an autopsy in Port Inaba General Hospital. I overheard the doctors saying she has a clean shot to the head."

Fuuka held her cries, but knows that it's pointless to mourn over someone so deplorable despite the friendship.

_"Whatever you do, please get those fragments back. Yoshizawa said they're the key to saving this world, and if Nanjo has that crazy god complex..."_

"I know. I'll keep in touch." Shinjiro then hung up as he continued driving.

_**Location: 80 kilometers W of Nayami** _

After nearly 2 hours of driving, the group already arrives in Nayami as they pass through a toll road upon entry.

"For a seaside city, this place is oddly calming." Tatsuya murmured.

"This town is known to be where Masayoshi Shido framed a young teenage boy for assault... only to realize that the boy was wholly innocent and Shido raped a woman and drove her to suicide."

Katsuya shook his head in disappointment. "That motherfucker must have had the cops here under his payroll. Typical corruption."

Shinjiro then found a parking space and jabbed as much change as he can to the parking meter. Everyone then exits the car as Katsuya then calls Eikichi.

"Mishina, where are you?"

_"You're in Nayami already!? That was fast."_

"You are riding the train, right?"

_"Yeah. Me and the old man are on our way, as we speak."_

"Alright." Katsuya hung up and informed everyone to split up to kill time. Tatsuya then marched towards the Hodabayashi District while Maya began asking directions for a place to be peaceful, which ends up being Chinmoku Park. Katsuya then made his way to the Kamaga District and have a talk with the police there, leaving Shinjiro to mind his own business and join Tatsuya in heading for the Hodabayashi District.

Tatsuya and Shinjiro then find themselves in front of Taurus Beef Steak Bistro as they read the exclusive Beef Bowl Challenge held every winter.

"Wanna bet on who eats the most amount of food?" Tatsuya sports a cocky grin.

"I just came out of the hospital and you want me to eat this much already?" Shinjiro spoke in an exasperated manner.

Both their stomachs growled, forcing them to comply and order up. As they waited for their meals, the two then looked at each other with stern faces.

"You think Yoshizawa is here?" Tatsuya began.

"From the looks of it, I think we came here first." Shinjiro shrugged. "Then again, she might have spawned motorcycles for everyone to come here quickly."

Tatsuya chuckled as he remembered how Prometheus Picaro spawned a motorcycle for him not too long ago. They then noticed a man sitting a seat away from them. Looking at how empty the place is despite it being lunch time, Shinjiro attempts to strike a conversation.

"Finally glad to see someone else here in this joint."

The man completely ignored him as he ordered a large wagyu beef bowl. Shinjiro took his beanie off and sighed.

"Am I really that intimidating?"

Tatsuya shook his head and tried his turn.

"Hey, you look new here."

The man noticed Tatsuya and Shinjiro. "Oh, my bad. I'm only here to eat my lunch while waiting for someone."

"I see. So you from here or-"

The man chuckled nervously. "That's actually the fifth time I've been asked that."

"Whoops."

"I'm not from here. I actually live in Tokyo and work as a rehab specialist."

Shinjiro then stared at the man. "Rehab specialist?"

"I guess you could say that I'm having that job as a way to atone for what I've done."

Shinjiro held his tongue as he figured out who he is.

"So what exactly are you just idling around instead of looking for them?"

The man caught on and looked at Tatsuya and Shinjiro sternly. "I guess you must be Shinjiro Aragaki then."

"Yeah. And this here is Tatsuya Suou, Katsuya Suou's supposed dead brother."

The man then cleared his throat. "My name is Takuto Maruki then."

Meanwhile, Maya begins to rest up in Chinmoku Park as she then checks the memory card of her camera.

"Well, at least you're saved." She then pockets the card as she began looking at the center of the park, filled with only grass surrounded by flowers of different kinds.

"Maybe I could stay here after all this is over."

She then notices a middle-aged couple arguing nearby. She walked a little closer to investigate the argument.

"For God's sake, Hiei! We need our son back after all these years!"

"You expect me to believe that after Masayoshi Shido confessed and still won the election, our Akira would come back to us scot-free!?"

Maya then heard Shido being mentioned. She then decided to intervene to get more info.

"Um, excuse me? Your arguing kinda ruined my peaceful meditation."

The woman then turned to Maya with an apologetic look.

"My apologies, Ma'am! Apparently," she then turned to her husband, "SOMEONE doesn't want his own son home for the holidays after 3 fucking years!"

"Don't give me that shit, Yuna! It's Shido's fault we can't get him home, and now that bald bastard is dead!"

Maya cleared her throat to alert them of her presence.

"Masayoshi Shido? I'm actually a journalist from Sumaru City, and although I am here for relaxation your argument now sent me back to action."

The couple then looked at each other and sat down in the nearest bench. Maya then pulls out a new notebook (since her previous one ended up being sunk with the ship not too long ago) as she begins questioning them.

"How are you connected with Masayoshi Shido?"

"Well, our son had an incident with him as he got falsely accused of assault towards an authoritative figure and got sentenced for it. But ever since he confessed to the public about rigging the justice system, plotting assassinations, and even wanting to plunge Japan to chaos..."

"Not everyone believed him. And because of that, he was given only two years of leading Japan instead of four as punishment, which is total bullshit!"

Maya then nods and hums as she looked at the two.

"Now what is your son's name?"

"Akira. Akira Kurusu. I'm Hiei Kurusu, and this is my wife Yuna Kurusu."

Maya raised her brows as if she heard that name before, but shrugs it off as she continues gathering intel.

Katsuya then waits at the train station to rendezvous with Eikichi Mishina and Baofu. Looking at his watch, he feels pissed off.

"I swear to God, Kasumi Yoshizawa..... If you have some sort of other plan with this star, I-"

"YO!"

Katsuya then turned around to see Eikichi and Baofu exiting the train. He then approached them as the punkish man stretched.

"Man, my ass hurts."

"You should have fixed your posture during the ride." Baofu chided Eikichi as he noticed Katsuya. "Commissioner Suou."

"Mishina. Baofu."

"Oh, crap!" Eikichi snapped his fingers. "That reminds me: I should contact Kirishima to meet me here, since-"

Before he could finish, Katsuya informed them of the bad news.

"Kirishima is dead."

"What?"

"Impossible! She has security around her all the time."

Katsuya shook his head. "Not this time."

Eikichi then looked around to find the other members. "Why are you alone though? I thought you're with your team or something."

"I am. We split up while waiting for the others to rendezvous with us."

Baofu then noticed his demeanor. "How are things with Yoshizawa?"

Katsuya then looked at Baofu with a stern look.

"She has unfathomable power. Even we had a difficult time stopping her from her sudden outburst."

"Outburst, you say?"

Katsuya then explained what happened in Port Inaba: Mitsuru, Adachi's rampage, Kasumi's Haywire, and Nanjo's involvement in Eriko's death.

"Holy mother of God." Baofu mouthed.

"Looks like that pompous bastard really is insane." Eikichi murmured.

"Once we retrieve what we need to save the world, I'm planning to turn everyone against her."

"Is that not the very thing you wish to eliminate? Corruption?" Baofu challenged him.

"It's not corruption, old man. You heard of the notorious Phantom Thieves?"

"I have, and for the most part I am more supportive towards them despite their unorthodox methods."

Eikichi eyed the both of them as he knows what's gonna happen. "I'll just look for a place to eat." He then walks off as Katsuya and Baofu began arguing.

Minutes later, Eikichi arrives in a ramen shop and calls Baofu. Being directed to voicemail, he then said what needed to be said.

"Baofu. In a ramen shop. No one around. Get Katsuya-san here so we can discuss in private."

He then looked at his phone's wallpaper.

"Damnit, Kirishima... First, Ulala, then Ginko. Now you...."

After pocketing his phone, he notices a man sitting alone in the booth. The ramen shop apparently had no staff around, for some odd reason.

"What the f- Hello? Anyone here? There's a guy waiting for his food and shit...."

The silence was beginning to make him feel antsy. He grabbed his phone and contacted Katsuya immediately. But as Katsuya responded...

_"Mishina? What is it?"_

"Hey, there's some creepy guy alone in the ramen shop with no staff and- ACK!"

A tendril attacks him and begins to choke out all the air from him. Still on the phone, Katsuya and Baofu managed to hear his noise.

_"Mishina? Mishina!"_

_"Hey! Say something!"_

_"Damnit, if you're in trouble... give us a sign!"_

Eikichi pulls out a magnum and attempts to aim it at the unknown being. Failing to land three shots at it, he fires in the air as he is passing out.

_"Gunfire! Coming from the southeast!"_

_"Hang in there, Eikichi! We're coming!"_

Eikichi is then incapacitated and drops to the ground, but with a weird pattern forming all over his body before fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go well for Eikichi with his encounter in the end. As for Shinjiro and Tatsuya meeting Maruki, how would things fare since he is gonna be tagging along for a short while?
> 
> Should I take a long break? Or should I rewrite all this? Or something else as long as I reciprocate from this feeling? 
> 
> Stay tuned for the second half of this chapter, but focusing on Kasumi, Kotone, Eido, and Sho.... (When I'm feeling alright again, that is.)


	33. Road Less Travelled (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Katsuya and his group arrive in Nayami to wait for Eikichi and Baofu. With Maya gaining an interview while Shinjiro and Tatsuya met with Takuto Maruki, Katsuya rendezvous with Eikichi and Baofu until an unforeseen incident causes Eikichi to drop his guard and be incapacitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload here! Again, sorry for being a downer in the previous chapter. So I decided to write this chapter ahead before I forget. I'll explain more in the end notes.
> 
> One, Kasumi being in Nayami is somewhat a last piece of closure for her as Akira's family and friends will be involved in this chapter.
> 
> Two, the chapters might get lengthier from here on out. So apologies if it's beginning to bore you entirely.
> 
> With that said, let's go....

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Nayami, Earth XX  
Time: 1244 hours** _

Kasumi, Kotone, Eido, and Sho arrive in Nayami an hour earlier than Maya and the group. Kasumi then began basking in the area as she began monologuing.

_"It's been a while since I have been to Nayami. Well, the Earth X version of Nayami. The peaceful neighborhoods, the half-busy districts, and even the ever-so-attentive gossipmongers. If only things were a whole lot different here..."_

"Kasumi-san, are you okay?" Kotone snapped her back to reality.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah. Sorry." She sheepishly replied.

"This place looks kinda quiet." Eido commented. "Shouldn't the city be packed with people buying crap for the holidays?"

The group then notices a huddle by the Nayami branch of Junes. Kasumi raised her eyebrows in question, but decided to comment on it later.

"I guess that answers your question, Eido." Sho huffed as he placed his hands behind his head.

Kasumi then looked at her group and spoke.

"You guys go hang around for a bit. If Maruki is going to meet us under Fuuka-san's advise, then we might as well wait on it."

"Fair enough. I was already feeling hungry." Eido announced.

"Split cash on the Junes Food Court?" Sho grinned widely, expecting Eido to pay for both their meals.

"Ah, shit. Fine."

As Sho and Eido joined the huddle in Junes, Kotone remained with Kasumi.

"Don't you want to explore, Kotone-san?"

"No thanks. I'll just stick with you for now."

Kasumi nods and turns around, but bumps into a girl with a pixie haircut and falls to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Kasumi looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Kana? Kana Sato?"

The girl, revealed to be Kana, furrowed her brows. "You know me, bitch?"

Kotone was about to march towards Kana to argue, but Kasumi raised her hand as she stood up.

"Y-Yeah. Your friend Akira Kurusu told me about you."

Kana blushed as someone approaches behind her.

"Yo, Kana. You alright?"

Recognizing the appearance, Kasumi mouthed immediately. "Daisuke?"

"Uh, yeah? Do I know you?"

"M-My apologies. I'm, uh, Kasumi Yoshizawa." She forced her hand to extend while Arsene Picaro begins mocking her and his friends.

**"Ah, still dense as ever. You two never learn how to interact with outsiders. Same goes for you, my dear."**

_"Shut up."_

Daisuke accepts the handshake for their sake and looks at Kotone. "So who's the bombshell?"

"Bombshell?" Kotone stared quizzically. Kana immediately smacked Daisuke's head as punishment.

"You idiot! Can't you ask properly?"

Kasumi giggled and shook her head. "This here is Minako Arisato, my cousin."

 _How many times must we change my fake identity?!_ Kotone yelled internally.

"Well, what brings you here to Nayami? Kurusu hasn't been here for three years now." Kana informed her, but Kasumi knows.

"I.... I know."

"Huh?"

Kasumi's expression changed from awkwardness to sadness.

"I'm here with either sad or bad news."

Daisuke then rubbed his head as he winced. "So tell us."

"Akira Kurusu is dead."

Kana and Daisuke widened their eyes, dropped their jaws, and looked at Kasumi in bafflement.

"You're fucking me."

"I'm not, Sato-san."

"Dude... Kira's dead. But how!? He barely has anything, and he isn't capable of killing anyone!"

Kasumi remained her sorrowful demeanor. Kotone looked at the two and gave them a sign to stop.

"Dai, we should tell his parents."

"If we know where they went."

Kasumi slowly raised her head. "Where are they, usually?"

"They mostly have work. But because it's a charter day here, they're probably somewhere trying to find relaxation... waiting for their son to come home...."

Kana murmured as she looked at the direction to where Akira's home may be before looking back at Kasumi with grief in her eyes.

".... until someone came and informed us of his death."

Kotone then tried to improvise. "Why not we talk about a few stuff before we head for Akira's house?"

Daisuke, now sporting a depressive mood, nods his head.

"A milktea shop should be up ahead. We can wait for the Kurusus to return there."

Meanwhile, Sho and Eido impatiently wait in line for the latest grillhouse stall in the food court.

"How many more shitheads?"

"Around 4 of them. Five, if you include that old man's grandson."

Sho shook his head and began looking around to find a vacant seat. As much as Eido would protest, it is a good idea to find a seat while waiting for their turn. By the time Eido finally took his turn to order, Sho dashes towards him to make their orders.

"I'll have three- Aiya!?"

"Oh. Hey, Sho." The waitress-slash-cook of the grillhouse stall greeted the redhead.

"You two know each other?"

"He used to barge in the beef bowl restaurant in Yasoinaba and kept asking for the beef bowl challenge. He won it thrice, two events being him in handcuffs."

Aiya debriefing Eido about Sho left the soldier in an incomprehensive state. "What the hell?"

"Anyway!" Sho interrupted. "Three wagyu beef bowls, two seafood ramen, and four cans of Arginade."

"That'll be 8000 yen."

"Are you kidding me?!" Eido was surprised at how neither expensive nor cheap the total amount is.

"When you're done, just leave the bowls on the table."

Sho shook his head after Eido paid as they marched to their table.

"I don't know what to say, man."

"Me either."

Eido then looked back at Aiya. "So I'm guessing Yasoinaba is fucked?"

"Probably." Sho frowned. "Man, it really does suck to be on this quest."

Eido then gulped as he wanted to say something. Sho heard him and cleared his throat.

"Anything you wanna share?"

Eido sighed. "I'm thinking about quitting the team."

Sho remained unfazed and asked further. "Why?"

"I can't keep up with all of this, honestly. Personas, Sacrificial Lamb, death... It feels like a lifetime in a war."

Aiya serves their meal while Eido continued after commenting how fast the cooking and serving was.

"That's Aiya for ya."

"Anyway, I can't just tag along because I want to. I'm not a Persona user, I nearly died several times, and for some reason... I just feel like a burden, you know?"

Sho then leaned forward. "If there's anyone here who is a burden, it's me. But then again, Yoshizawa sometimes self-destructs and calls herself that."

Eido then stared at the food for a bit.

"What if we fail? What if Nanjo wins or what if the star won't glow once we find all five fragments?"

Sho shook his head. "Start doubting if one of us dies. And even if Kirishima did die in front of us, she isn't one of our crew."

Eido then picked up a bowl and began eaiting. Sho followed suit, but kept his eyes on Eido.

After nearly two hours, Kasumi and Kotone were done drinking while Kana and Daisuke remain broken.

"Are you two gonna ask or-"

"What happened, Yoshizawa-san? How did my best friend die?!" Daisuke began asking.

Kasumi swallowed whatever fear she had and still told him that it is better if Akira's parents are around as well. Daisuke grunts in defeat while Kana's hands kept shaking.

"I see two old people! Is that them?" Kotone pointed at a couple marching up the stairs to their house.

"You need to train your tact." Kana glared at Kotone. "And yes, that's them."

The four of them marched to the Kurusu residence as Daisuke alerted them.

"Yo! Mr. and Mrs. Kurusu!"

Hiei then turned to look at them.

"Oh, Daisuke. What brings you, Kana, and your two new girlfriends here?"

"What!?" Kana glared at Daisuke while Kotone stared at him dumbfoundedly. Kasumi shook her head in disbelief as she called out to them.

"Um, hello there! I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa. I know your son, Akira."

Yuna heard her and looked at her dead in the eye. "What seems to be your connection with our son?"

Kasumi raised her hand to flash the false engagement ring (which still fools everyone despite the ring being a part of Maruki's ploy back then). Kana was speechless while Daisuke expressed his disappointment.

"Aw, come on! Akira is already hitched despite his death!?"

Hiei and Yuna Kurusu glared at Daisuke, but Kasumi verbally confirms the truth. Yuna holds back her tears while Hiei stares at Kasumi.

"Would you mind explaining to us over some snacks?"

Kasumi and Kotone accept the offer and goes up the stairs to enter the Kurusu household. Noticing Akira's photos with several other people, Kasumi can only assume one thing.

_Looks like he was telling the truth... the house feels empty without his grandparents or his sister._

"Please, have a seat."

Kasumi and the others sat on Yuna's request as Hiei emerges with cold cookies and a few bread. He then looked at Kasumi.

"How.... how did Akira.... die?"

"It happened last year when his friends and I were held captive by a gentle madman. Our own counselor." Kasumi began trembling as Arsene Picaro and Persephone spawn behind her.

"Akira and the shamed detective Akechi caught wind of our whereabouts and went on a suicide mission. While Akechi got us free, Akira.... he... he..."

The painful memory of Akira's dead body in LeBlanc's attic began to haunt Kasumi once more.

"He sacrificed himself to buy us time to escape. But it was in vain...."

"What do you mean in vain?" Kana asked.

"One by one, his friends began to die mysteriously. And for months, I've been waiting for my turn."

Kotone heard the last words and began to form a theory. _So Kasumi-san isn't afraid to die... This really does feel like a suicide mission..._

"Sadly, I couldn't die for some reason. My own family died, my friends died, my own future husband died.... It feels like a curse to live while everyone slowly gives up living."

Yuna wept while Hiei removed his glasses and frowned. Kasumi continued talking.

"Whatever bullshit the Japanese government pulled off on Akira to make his life more miserable.... they are the real criminals. Akira Kurusu did not do anything malicious nor vengeful to clear his name! You all saw the press conference of Masayoshi Shido! Even if-"

"We know." Hiei stopped her as he began crying. "We know...."

Kotone tugged Kasumi's arm as Yuna spoke up.

"Ever since his sister died on her birthday, we just couldn't let Akira get into harm's way. But when he got himself involved against Shido, we couldn't do anything but-"

"Save yourselves. I can tell."

"We wondered if he hated us for sending him away to save our own skins from being stained. That makes us terrible parents, huh?"

Before Kasumi could speak up, the TV turned on on its own. On the screen is Akira as he began speaking.

_**"Hey, guys. I know this is my last video message for my log and all, but today is great news. Shido finally confessed his crimes, so there is now a high chance of my case being overturned. I know I'm only here for a year, and I'm pretty sure everyone in Nayami National High are gonna start throwing monkey shit on me despite the overturn, but I wish I could stay here instead. Honestly, I wish everyone can be proud of me for who I am: courageous, outrageous, and smokin' gorgeous. Hey, quit laughing, Futaba! Mom, Dad.... even if you guys hate me for sticking to my guns and trying to interfere, I still care for you two. I'm your only child left, so I'll make sure you'll be proud of me once again in anyway I can. Maybe someday, I can introduce to you my new friends: Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba - who happens to be Sojiro's adopted daughter, Haru, Mishima, maybe Akechi after he gets out of prison, and my future wife Kasumi. But seriously, being here feels like my new home. Yet.... all things have to come to an end. I probably forgot to talk to Maruki about this, but if we see each other again... I'll tell him a few more things before I thank him for the help. And Kasumi... I love you so much... I guess I gotta teach Maruki how to be a wingman now, huh? Hehe... So yeah. See ya."** _

"Wha-"

Prometheus Picaro began cackling. **"Akira told me to display it. Luckily, I managed to implant that video into my own memory before shit went to hell."**

"Akira....." Yuna then heavily cried while Hiei hung his head in shame.

"Why... why have we forsaken him?"

Kana cried on Daisuke's shoulder while the boy can only grit his teeth while tearing up.

"Damnit, Kira...."

Kotone stayed quiet and took in the emotional pain along with them, still troubled by the thought of her being alone again.

Sho and Eido then walked around the Hodabayashi district where they see Shinjiro and Tatsuya conversing with Maruki.

"Oi!"

Sho's call alerted them as Shinjiro shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously, when the hell are you going to call us out with manners?"

"Uh, it's okay. Everyone can be expressive in their own way."

"Not helping, Maruki."

Sho then squinted his eyes. "You're THE Maruki? Like, the same one Yamagishi sent over?"

"Yes, I am." Maruki replied with a smile.

Sho then suddenly laughed maniacally. Maruki, Shinjiro, Tatsuya, and Eido looked at him in oddity.

"Is there something wrong?" Maruki raised an eyebrow.

"To think they'd send a pencil pusher to help us in this hellhole! Hahahahahahaha!"

Sho couldn't contain his laughter as Maruki shook his head.

"I guess I'm not really intimidating. Hehehe..."

"Who said you were?" Shinjiro snarked.

"So who are we waiting on this time?" Eido asked as he checked his pistol.

"I dunno with my brother and Maya. Seems like those two are way occupied." Tatsuya replied, earning an eyeroll from Shinjiro.

"Probably because they're adults and you're stuck as a teenager for some reason."

"Wait, what?" Maruki whipped his head to Tatsuya. "You're still a teenager?"

"I'm only 18 years of age. Why?"

"You look too mature though."

Sho shook his head while Shinjiro sent a text to Kasumi.

After some time, Kasumi finished sharing to the Kurusus and Akira's friends about how things were for him back in Tokyo. As she and Kotone stood up, Kotone received a call from Katsuya.

"Excuse me..... Katsuya-san?"

_"Shiomi, where are you!?"_

"We're by the residential area of the city. Why?"

_"Make sure all civilians stay indoors. I repeat, make- DAMNIT, MISHINA!"_

_" **DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!** "_

Kotone dropped the phone in horror after hearing the monstrous screech. Kasumi looked at her and figured something went wrong.

"What is it?"

Kotone looked at the civilians inside the Kurusu residence. "Please stay inside. Something bad happened, and it's on the loose."

"Surely, the police can-"

"My friend just told me the police are getting massacred by something. PLEASE stay inside."

Kotone stopped Yuna from speaking further as they instead complied. Kasumi felt a CD spawn in her pocket and places it on the table.

"If you're willing to know more about Akira's life in Tokyo, please watch this."

**"Oh, yeah! XP gained by the 'Taba!"**

**"Hush it, Futaba. There are more things to deal with right now, especially on how sudden this is."**

Kasumi hopped over the railing and landed with ease, shocking everyone who just saw her do so. Kotone lugs the bag on her shoulder over and keeps running with Kasumi. As the two vanished into the town, Hiei began to ponder on something.

"Kasumi Yoshizawa... that former gymnastics prodigy, huh?"

"To think Akira got engaged with her on such a short time..." Yuna muttered.

"Well, whatever it is.... once we finish this CD, we don't deserve to be his family and friends then." Kana spoke sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the previous chapter, Eikichi got attacked by something. Now, Eikichi is doing the attacking.
> 
> Eido is contemplating on quitting. Will he quit or will there be something to change his mind?
> 
> Kotone discovers that if the mission fails, Kasumi is not afraid to die. Will Kotone see the mission through or will she quit as well?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Michel", as the Aster Alliance tries to stop a rampaging Persona user!
> 
> As for what happened personally, I think I'll take around 10 days off from writing or drawing. I've gone physically and mentally exhausted that it's already fucking with my thoughts. As I've said before, I contemplated on removing this fic five times because I was already feeling anxious that I might be wasting your time with this fic. I'm aware that no one bothers reading sequels of future fics that much, but I get quite anxious and begin to wonder if this was a good idea. Again, I apologize for my sudden mood.
> 
> I promise I'll make it up to you all in the next chapters, so please bear with my unpredictability. So until then, I hope you're still enjoying this fic and it's prequel while I'm gone. If you guys have something to say about this fic, good or bad, please do let me know. It means a lot to receive your feedback. Thanks a bunch, and I'll see you guys in 10 days.


	34. Michel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and Kotone split up with Sho and Eido as they kill time while waiting for the others. Kasumi runs into Akira's parents and friends as she tells them the bad news while Eido tells Sho about his contemplation on quitting the team. Katsuya then informs the group that they are under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So I am back from break a bit earlier than estimated due to some sudden appointments and errands that will make me very busy next week. So in order for me to keep up with the uploads, I am gonna type 6 chapters in under 12 hours to save up for whatever time I may miss by next week.
> 
> Anyways, this is gonna be a Team vs Eikichi showdown while the next few chapters revolve him with more dialogue this time. You'll know why.

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Mashita District, Nayami, Southeastern Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 1440 hours** _

Katsuya and Baofu run towards the source of the gunfire where people are surrounding the unconscious body of Eikichi. Katsuya then made his way through the crowd while Baofu struggled.

"Shit, I'm getting old."

"Move! Police here!"

Everyone then moved out of the way as Katsuya then crouched down onto Eikichi's body. He checked his pulse on his neck and felt a slow beat. Sighing in relief, he then looked around the crowd.

"Is there a doctor here?"

Suddenly, Eikichi began to wake up....

"Yeah, someone call a doctor...."

.... but he shows an evil grin at Katsuya and the crowd.

".... but not for me! **HADES!** "

Suddenly, the ramen shop went on fire as an ethereal being cackled and appeared in the flames, terrifying the crowd as they run in a stampede.

"What the f-"

_**"Sorry, buddy. Nyarly's orders."** _

He then fires Zandyne onto his friend and blasts him across the street. Baofu opted to retreat and hide instead, but Eikichi notices him immediately.

_**"You're not planning on leaving me, are you?"** _

"Oh, no..."

Eikichi then picks up his revolver and attempts to shoot him, but he realized the gun had no bullets and discards it immediately.

_**"Tch! Worthless tool! I guess I'll be using this baby earlier than I thought. Get ready to be thrusted!"** _

A dark aura began to surround Eikichi as the nearby water tank began to shake.

"Eikichi, wait!" Baofu's plea was too late as Eikichi performed an air guitar solo while casting his spell.

**"Bloody Divorce!"**

A combination of Bless and Water attacks flashed out of Hades' iron hands and shoots Baofu onto a car, paralyzing him.

"Damnit, not again..."

_**"About time you two learned your lessons!"** _

Katsuya recovers and contacts Kotone quickly before he gets detected.

_"Katsuya-san?"_

"Shiomi, where are you!?" He hissed.

_"We're by the residential area of the city. Why?"_

"Make sure all civilians stay indoors. I repeat, make-" Before he could finish, Eikichi suddenly looms above him with a sadistic smile.

"DAMNIT, MISHINA!"

 _ **"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!"**_ Eikichi summons Bloody Divorce onto Katsuya from behind and smacks him onto the pavement.

Baofu wakes up and sees Eikichi picking up Katsuya's pistol with a serious expression.

_**"Ya know, I always wondered how fast you are when you pull the trigger. Shouldn't be too much trouble now since I have the upper hand."** _

Before he could kill Katsuya, Eikichi felt a bullet go through his elbow, paralyzing him for a moment.

_**"SONUVAB-"** _

Sho, Eido, Shinjiro, Tatsuya, and Maruki arrive on time to save the elder Suou.

"Nice aim, jarhead." Sho commented.

"Shut up and prep up, alright?" Shinjiro replied with a disgruntled tone as he pockets the pistol. "Castor!"

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Apollo!"

Eikichi then took notice of Tatsuya and ignored him as he summons Malaquadyne onto them.

"WATER!? He uses a Persona that shoots water!?" Shinjiro was perplexed at how unusual the attack is for them.

"Eikichi is quite an oddball, huh? I use Fire, Maya uses Ice, he uses Water, Ka-"

"Just shut the fuck up and kill him, Tatsuya!" Sho yelled as he fires Abyssal Wings onto Eikichi, only to notice he's immune. "How many sons-a-bitches have to be immune with Curse!?"

Before anyone could respond, the Malaquadyne manages to hit all three Persona users and smack them onto a tourist bus. Maruki hid behind a car while Eido fires his gun desperately, where to his dismay...

_**"Too slow, wuss!"** _

Hades then unleashes a Mudoon spell onto Eido, which Sho took the hit and felt unhurt.

"You ain't the only one immune to Curse, you hockey-masked shitlord!" He taunted.

Maruki approached the injured Katsuya and dragged him to cover. Katsuya then took notice of him and asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Takuto Maruki. I take it you're Katsuya Suou?"

Katsuya then looked at Tatsuya, who fires Agidyne onto Eikichi and dodges his Aquadyne.

"We need to snap him out of whatever the hell is controlling him." He gripped Maruki's collar. "I need you to find Kasumi Yoshizawa and-"

Before he could finish his request, a high-pitched feminine voice called their attention as a green tornado suddenly appeared and smacked Eikichi to the ground.

"Garudyne!"

A blue figure was spawned behind the woman as another rushes down the street.

"Took ya long enough." Sho huffed at Kasumi and Kotone.

"We got too occupied keeping civilians safe. Your excuse?" Kasumi glared at him.

"We have no excuse." Tatsuya exposed them. "Let's finish this quickly."

Maruki then looks back at Katsuya, who was already standing up.

"What should I do instead?" Maruki looked at him with a determined look.

"Find a long-haired old man with weird circular glasses and keep him out of harm's way." Katsuya ordered before summoning Hyperion.

"Hey, where's Maya-san?" Kotone noticed the missing member.

"We'll deal with that later!" Shinjiro howled. "Freidyne!"

"Triple Shot!"

"Kougaon!"

"Agidyne!"

"Vorpal Blade!"

"Dragon Fist!"

All their attacks merged onto Eikichi, who was staggering and about to fall on one knee.

"We're close!"

They then hear a voice behind them.

"Now it's my turn. Artemis!"

Maya jumps over a car and knees Eikichi in the face while Artemis used Bufudyne to counter the Aquadyne.

"Corner him!" Kasumi ordered as everyone surrounded the possessed Persona user. Suddenly, Maya worded out something.

"We're not gonna kill him, are we?"

"Nope. We'll just kick his ass even more!" Kasumi shouted. "All-Out Attack!"

"I've been waiting for this!" Kotone smirked, channeling her inner Akihiko.

Eikichi was then met with a flurry of hit and swipes all over his body, but he showed just how durable he is and remains standing.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sho hissed in anger.

"Looks like this guy might be harder than Nanjo." Shinjiro huffed.

"Agreed." Tatsuya seconded as Eikichi began to laugh and speak in a deep voice.

_**"Fools! Do you really think I can be defeat by your efforts!? Only those who possess sheer luck and will power can stop me!"** _

"Eikichi?" Maya lowered her carbine rifle while Katsuya glanced at her.

"That's not Eikichi. He's possessed by-"

_**"Uh, uh, uh! You're not supposed to spoil them who I am! I am a walking spoiler, after all! Bahahahahaha!"** _

"Nyarlathotep." Maya glared. "You here to kill Tatsuya again?"

_**"Hmmm... I would if I could, but apparently I won't."** _

"And why is that?" Tatsuya growled.

_**"I have my sights on something else.... a new catalyst to doom the world into universal chaos!"** _

All eyes went to Kasumi, who realized he fooled them by making them turn their backs for a full-blown Megidolaon, levelling the city.

As the dust faded, Kasumi and Kotone wake up piled onto each other while Katsuya picked both of them up.

"Shit." He coughed. "We fell for that old trick in the book."

"Ya think!? And now he's gone because y'all fell for it!" Kasumi scolded Katsuya and the others as they approach her.

"Hey, where'd Eido go?" Kotone asked.

"He and Tatsuya went after Eikichi. He went for downtown, so we'll take a breather for now." Sho slumped onto the wall.

Maruki then emerges from the hiding spot with Baofu on his shoulder. Kasumi turns around and looks at her former psychiatrist-turned-enemy-turned-ally.

"Maruki-san."

"Yoshizawa-san."

Maya looked at Maruki and whistled.

"Damn, you look good-looking for someone who was known to be a secret dealer to Nanjo and Kirijo."

Maruki winced at those words. "Yeah, I'm trying to forget those events. Call this a redemption period."

Sho then smacked him in the back. "As far as redemption periods go, it's gonna take a loooooong while."

"I... I know."

Kotone then looked at Maruki and eyed him up and down.

"This is the guy Fuuka-san sent? How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm only 30 years old."

Maya's eyes widened. "Yowza, we have a huge age gap."

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with this man, Maya?" Katsuya crossed his arms in disgust.

"Can't I have my fun every now and then?"

Maruki and Kasumi then began talking to each other.

"How's the training?"

"Batshit insane. How's the rehab?"

"Doing alright. Although I hope that is enough to atone for what I've done."

Kasumi gave him a wry smile. "You're getting there. Just hang on."

Katsuya's phone went off. The commissioner then answers the phone to hear screaming in the background.

_"Hey, Katsuya.... we got a problem."_

_"Spill it, Corporal!"_

"Your pal Eikichi is holding a group of people hostage."

Eikichi had summoned Hades to paralyze Tatsuya by slamming him onto a transformer and held Akira's parents and friends hostage in the middle of the Omaewa Square.

"Help us! Please!"

"Someone stop this man and whatever this thing is!"

"I don't wanna die..."

_**"What did I just tell you guys? You'll never beat Michel, baby!"** _

_"Try to talk to him. Make sure not one soul in that group dies."_

After hanging up, he noticed Tatsuya recovering from the attack and holds his hand to stop him.

"Hang on! I got an idea..."

Putting his pistol back in the holster, he began to call out Eikichi.

"Eikichi Mishina! I-"

_**"The hell did I just tell you!? Call me Michel, you insolent nimrod!"** _

Hades glared his demonic eyes onto Eido as he shrugged.

"Alright... _Michel..._ can you tell me why you're doing this?"

Eikichi then looked at the group he has in his capture, and then looks at Tatsuya.

_**"I have been chosen by Nyarlathotep to forewarn you about an impending betrayal from your team..."** _

Eido looked at Tatsuya, who readies his knives. He then gripped his handgun in case of another trick.

"This isn't some trick like earlier, is it?"

_**"Not this time, my boy. There really is a traitor among you. And obviously, it ain't you two."** _

Tatsuya then talked.

"Eikichi, don't you remember me? It's me, Tatsuya!"

 _ **"Better keep an eye on your brother then and let me be on my way, if you really are Tatsuya!"**_ Eikichi yelled as Hades claws grew closer to the necks of the hostages.

Eido then attempted to trick him. "Give us a hint on who the traitor is then."

_**"Oh, if only you can guess what my riddle is: tested by time, ran by fate, whatever the true intention is is forever too late."** _

"Fuck, I hate riddles." Eido cursed under his breath as he tried to ask for another hint. "Give me two letters in the traitor's name!"

"Are you nuts!?" Tatsuya now glared at him.

_**"Alright. A and- Gah!"** _

Eikichi stopped speaking as Hades suddenly vanished and lets Hiei, Yuna, Daisuke, and Kana free. The punkish man, on the other hand, felt three bullets onto his torso and collapses.

"Gotcha."

Kasumi, Katsuya, and Maya fired their guns once to take him down and render him immobile. As they approach his incapacitated body, Hades suddenly appears and goes berserk by thrashing everyone all over the square and forcing a Zandyne in front of the fleeing group, stopping them in their tracks.

 _ **"You can't escape death when it's around the corner!"**_ The rogue Persona bellowed as Shinjiro summons Castor. However, Castor suddenly goes rogue and forces Shinjiro into another seizure.

"Castor! What the f- ARGH!"

"Aragaki-san!"

"Shinji!" Kotone rushed to Shinjiro and scrambled for his meds.

_**"Whatever mere attempt you will try at me, it will never work!"** _

Kasumi then held onto her Morningstone necklace, but before she could pull off Morning Star...

"Yoshizawa, go nuts and smack the bastard to kingdom come!" Sho suggested.

"Are you insane, Minazuki! I refuse to allow her to perform her ballistic attack!" Katsuya objected.

"Well, what option do we have then!?" Kotone argued.

Kasumi rose up and grabbed her spear chains. Hades then looked at her and spoke haughtily.

_**"Foolish child, if you still intend on pursuing the star to undo all of this...."** _

"HAYWIRE!"

_**"WHAT!?"** _

"EAT THIIIIIIIS!"

Hades then felt himself weaking as Kasumi summons Persephone and Loki Picaro to eliminate him with both Bold Charge and Laevateinn. Eikichi yells in pain as he felt Hades vanish permanently while Eido and Katsuya aimed their guns at Kasumi just in case. Kasumi then powers down and returns to her normal attire, but not avoiding the stares of the people she talked to earlier.

"Oh, shit..."

"You.... you have that too?" Kana asked her.

Kasumi bit her lip. "I'm a Phantom Thief. And Akira was as well."

Hiei then looked at her sternly, but at the same time in disbelief. "So all those mental shutdowns and chaotic events in Tokyo-"

"Were not from her."

Maruki appeared to stop them from accusing. "I should know..."

Kasumi stepped between both Hiei and Maruki as the latter finished his words.

"... Coz I'm the one who tricked and killed Akira Kurusu and his friends." He worded with a somber expression.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: Eikichi Mishina, Baofu, Maya Amano, Tatsuya Suou, and Katsuya Suou (of this fic's timeline)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tested by time, ran by fate. Whatever the true intention is is forever too late.
> 
> Who might be Nyarla- Eikichi referring to as the traitor? And if so, would you be convinced as to why he/she is the traitor?
> 
> For those who wonder why Baofu doesn't have a Persona... there are two reasons: 1) Futaba now owns Prometheus. 2) He was convinced by Nanjo with the Delirium Dose to help him ease with his retirement. How he was not used as a pawn for Nanjo's use of the Sacrificial Lamb with the DEVA System is to be explained in a far later chapter.
> 
> Find out what happens next in the next chapter, "A Moment of Silence", as Maruki opens up to everyone about how he was involved in all of this while Eikichi begins to talk to someone he can trust entirely!


	35. A Moment of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Eikichi gets possessed by Nyarlathotep and attacks Nayami. Kasumi and the rest of the Aster Alliance stop him in time after he holds civilians hostage, but now the civilians demand answers as Maruki volunteers to speak for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, everyone!
> 
> So this is already Chapter 35, and damn me if I might end up again with Chapter 60 as a final chapter. So Imma have to re-check in my mind what the end game is supposed to be and see if I might crunch the numbers down to 50 chapters since I said before that this sequel should be shorter. But if I do end up with 60 chapters again, then que sera sera.
> 
> Anyhow, reaching 10k hits in this fic is gonna take a long while, so I'll be fine with 5k hits by the finale unless I try to pull off a three-day upload schedule. Might be my biggest L as an author, but whatever.
> 
> Now then, let's get on with the story!

_**December 8, 20XX** _

_**Location: Omaewa Square, Nayami, Earth XX  
Time: 1600 hours** _

Seconds have passed, and Maruki is suddenly punched in the face by Hiei Kurusu after admitting to killing Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves last year. Kasumi blocking their way made no impact at all, and she can only stay silent as the argument heated up.

"Are you saying... you're the damned hostage taker to Yoshizawa!?"

"I'm gonna kill you, you piece of shit!" Daisuke rolled his sleeves as he prepared to land a fist onto Maruki as well.

"H-Hold on!" Maruki raised his hands in the air to defend himself. "I'm a changed man now!"

"Your change is meaningless if our son is not coming back!" Yuna yelled at Maruki before glaring at Kasumi. "And you! You brought Akira into all this trouble, haven't you!? You dare call yourself a fiance to our son and-"

Before she could finish, Arsene Picaro appears behind them with Akira's human voice.

" **That's enough, Mom!** "

"A-Akira?"

Everyone turned to Arsene Picaro as he still kept his demonic gentleman thief form. Slowly, he transformed into Akira... still evident with the cuts and bruises he gained from fighting Maruki last year.

" **Let Takuto Maruki speak. Even if he is the one who slew me, give him time to reason out and then you decide.** "

"Slew?" Daisuke parroted the word as Kasumi answered.

"It's the past tense of 'slay'."

"Oh, I know that."

" **Do you now, Daisuke?** "

"Sh-Shut up!"

Maruki rubs his cheek and gets up with Kasumi's help. He then began his explanation.

"All my life, I've been running away from my problems to the point where I cause others' problems and just observe them to see who's right and wrong. And to think by playing judge, jury, and executor... I thought I was in the right path after years of suffering."

Kana cracked her knuckles. "That doesn't mean a single-"

"Let me finish." He stopped her. "That was until I met your son Akira."

Kasumi carefully watched them as Kotone walked up to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Listen in, if you want."

"The day I met him was the same day my counselling session with Yoshizawa-san was getting well. Honestly, your son is most stubborn person I've ever interacted with... and the most lionhearted person I have ever faced."

Everyone sans Maya, Katsuya, Sho, Eido, and Tatsuya listened further.

"I knew from the get-go he was a Phantom Thief. He and a few others excluding Yoshizawa, who was still in mourning. Of course, being the curious person that I am, I began to ask him things without exposing my actual intention. But our time was short, so after November I had no more time to talk with him regarding my research."

"So you used Akira to further expand your knowledge of tyranny?" Hiei probed him.

"Yes, unfortunately. I was already at the peak of insanity when things went south against Masayoshi Shido." He hung his head in shame.

Yuna then looked at Kasumi. "What about her?"

Maruki then looked at Kasumi, who stood next to Kotone, and spoke.

"I only knew about Yoshizawa's power not too long ago. Sometime after our scuffle, I overheard Goro Akechi talking about Yoshizawa-san having the same amount of power, but in a more unstable manner."

"How unstable?" Daisuke asked, but before Maruki replied... Kotone answered instead.

"Trust me: you don't want to know."

Arsene Picaro then bellowed. " **Although it would be interesting to see my dear Kasumi show off her skills, her unstable power is something I would not recommend.** "

Hiei turned to his son and attempted to grab his collar, but he only grabbed the air as Arsene Picaro stood still.

" **Speak instead, Dad. I am only an ethereal being manifested due to Kasumi's special ability.** "

Hiei and Yuna can only do nothing but talk to their son's ghost/Persona.

"Why did you do this, Akira? We wanted you to-"

" **Do something better than cause trouble? Well, you know me. Trouble tags along wherever I go.** "

"That's not true, you know." Kasumi mumbled under her breath.

"Why'd you have to die under that man's thumb!? Why?" Yuna tearfully demanded an answer from Arsene Picaro. Maruki, still remorseful, answered instead to further his explanation.

"He figured out my power at the same time I was already involved with Mitsuru Kirijo and Kei Nanjo. By the time I have sealed the deal and nearly reached my power's peak, he and Akechi faced me in combat. Akira ordered Akechi to leave him and save the others quickly, and even with the cuts and bruises we traded...."

" **.... I wasn't someone who is willing to give up on what is right.** "

Arsene Picaro then looked at Maruki with a faint smile. " **It took you months until you learned your lesson, yeah?** "

"Only after an accidental encounter that turned my fate around and changed my heart."

Kotone then looked at Kasumi, showing a face of mixed emotions. _So this Maruki guy was the one who killed Akira and the others... but why did Fuuka-san send him then?_

After a while, Yuna made her decision.

"Although I would really scold you two for nearly destroying the world with your fight, I can't bring it to myself to see one already helping the other."

Hiei then looked at Maruki with a stern expression. "I may not forgive you entirely for murdering our son instead of accepting defeat, but you must make up for everything you've done for the rest of your life."

" **He's already doing that, though.** "

Hiei chuckled and made a dry sarcastic respone. "Not another word from you, young man."

Daisuke then brought something up that would earn him glares.

"By the way... you didn't die a virgin, right?"

"Daisuke Matsunaga!"

"That's quite an inappropriate question now, dontcha think?"

"You moron!"

Like his typical cocky self, Arsene Picaro only laughed. Maruki whistled while Kotone looked puzzled.

"What did he mean by-"

"NOTHING!" Kasumi chimed as she looked at Maruki. "You better not have-"

"Trust me: I didn't.... if it weren't for Sakura-san's recordings that I found."

"Maruki!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

Kotone then blushed at the realization of what Daisuke meant after hearing the interaction of Kasumi and Maruki.

" **Better figure it out or ask the lovely flustered woman over there.** " Arsene Picaro teased as he transformed back into his Persona form and vanished.

The Kurusus, Daisuke, and Kana then looked over at Kotone, who was still processing the thought of sexual intercourse.

Later on, in the Lotus Inn nearby....

"So that Maruki guy was the one behind all this horseshit." Sho mouthed as he wraps his arm with an adhesive.

"Most likely. Though I was anticipating someone more intimidating to be a former tyrannical overlord." Maya confessed.

"You two listened in on their conversation?" Katsuya sighed in disbelief.

"We still need to know if what we're doing is right, Katsuya. You heard Eikichi earlier..."

Sho disagreed with Maya. "What if he was just trying to trick us?"

Baofu, who was resting next to Shinjiro, lamented. "I doubt that was a trick. Knowing that bastard Nyarlathotep, he's barely wrong in his words."

Maya noticed Kotone and Kasumi returning with Maruki.

"You guys done with the interactions?"

"Yeah. It was somewhat closure, but at least it's done." Kasumi muttered as she grabbed a soda in the vending machine. "How are they?"

"Mishina is gonna pull through despite the three bullets piercing his body. The old man with the long hair needs a new cane, and poor ol' Shinjiro here is recovering from the seizure." Sho blurted out.

Kotone sighed in exhaustion. "I'll take the shift in watching them. You guys can eat somewhere for now."

Katsuya looked at Maya, Sho, Eido, Kasumi, and Tatsuya. Then nods his head.

"Alright then. Do you want us to buy you something?" He carefully asked.

"Maybe a regular bowl of pork udon and some fries."

"I know a place that sells that shit." Sho raised his hand. "Yo, Yoshizawa, you comin' with?"

Kasumi had other plans, sadly.

"Sorry, I kinda got invited to dinner with Akira's family. They want me to talk about how their son fared in Tokyo before he died."

Sho then looked warily at Maruki. "You're invited too or not?"

"Not really. Though I can sense you all distrust me for a reason." He nervously replied.

Katsuya noticed how incredibly silent Eido and Tatsuya are.

"Something wrong you two?"

"Tested by time, ran by fate... whatever the true intention is is forever too late...." Eido muttered to himself.

"That riddle Hades said.... I don't get it."

Katsuya sighed. "Yeah, neither do I. I'm getting old man memory, so my analytical skills are limited."

"Alright, boys. Let's go." Maya led the way as everyone followed her out to the city.

Kotone took a short nap and woke up with everyone still out. She then heard grumbling next to her and sees Eikichi slowly waking up.

"H-Hey.... who are you?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Shiomi. Kotone Shiomi." She gently replied.

"Where'd Katsuya and the others go?" He began to look around the room.

"They left to eat dinner. They'll just bring us food when they're coming back."

"I see." He then sat up and hissed in pain to see himself in adhesives and stitches. "Ah, shit."

"Careful now. You still need to recover." She carefully laid him down again.

"Listen, Kotone-chan... I don't know if you're talkative or not, but I want you to keep this between us until I recover fully. Okay?" He said in a low tone, giving Kotone the idea that something serious is the topic.

"I'm listening."

Eikichi struggled a bit before speaking. He cleared his throat cautiously and begin to look at Kotone in the eyes.

"Whatever Nyarlathotep did to me, he made me speak an actual truth. There is a traitor among you all, and before you could object... it's not you or Yoshizawa. The way you all reacted when she was baited was actual proof for me to understand that she isn't a traitor or is incapable of doing treason."

Kotone looked over at Shinjiro for a second before turning back to Eikichi.

"Any more info I should know?"

"When Katsuya told me to research something about Nanjo's activities, I didn't expect them to be an international threat by summoning Shadows back into the real world. So Baofu and I called in our closest contacts for help. You know Eriko Kirishima, yeah? She knows stuff about what Nanjo was doing back when they were messing around and shit, so I asked her big time. She told me that Nanjo is implementing a corrupt system that will not close the portal between the Shadow world and our world unless modified to reverse its power."

"So I'm guessing that's why Takuto Maruki is here."

Eikichi then went tense. "Maruki is among us? I know you may distrustful of him, but I never felt that lecherous aura on him. In fact, the main reason why the Sacrificial Lamb is a very powerful and successful machine is because Maruki himself was the engineer alongside Kenzo Manahashi and some other general. When things were going as planned and the Phantom Thieves were now regular heroes in broad daylight and pure nighttime, Maruki plotted with Manahashi to take out Mitsuru Kirijo and that general while keeping tabs on Nanjo since he was already mass producing these shit Kirijo gave him."

"The Delirium Dose and the Arcane. I heard Kasumi-san mention it not too long ago, I think."

"Baofu over there took a syringe of Delirium Dose, and he can't summon a Persona anymore. I dug more research into it and somehow the Arcane is connected to something called the Plume of Dusk, which Nanjo has to keep asking Kirijo every month for production. However, both of them had ulterior motives...."

"Mitsuru-san used children and teenagers to create an army against Nanjo, who was already creating a load of vials for people to become Persona users."

"Welcome to corporate Japan." He dryly said after Kotone spoke the agendas. He then leaned onto her ear and whispered.

"Don't trust anyone except Yoshizawa. Katsuya... I sense a grudge. Maya... I sense desperation. Sho Minazuki... I sense chaos."

"What about Tatsuya-san?"

"Tatsuya? He's dead."

"No... he's with us. I'm supposed to be dead as well, but here I am."

"Well, shit." Eikichi sighed deeply. "Don't trust him either. He's got a deathwish and will forget about your lives when the stakes are high."

With that, Eikichi falls back to sleep. Kotone began to contemplate as Baofu gave her a follow-up reminder.

"We did our research, and he is right: we can't trust anyone unless we know more about the truth. Especially with Nanjo having those fragments for God knows what you all need it for."

When the others returned and Kotone was informed that her food was not available, she walked around town to find a place to eat while she thinks about what Eikichi and Baofu told her.

_The same thing Philemon told us.... Kasumi-san and I are obviously not traitors. But so is Maruki-san. If so, then who is the one bound to stab us in the back?_

She then bumps into Maruki, who dropped his takoyaki upon impact.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh... it's fine." Maruki reassured her as he picked up his glasses and frowned at the food on the ground. "What are you doing out so late?"

"They never got my food since it was sold out, so I'm looking for a place to eat. What about you?"

"I was having a snack while looking for a cafe until I bumped into you."

"My bad." Kotone replied sheepishly until Kasumi showed up.

"Hey, guys. What's with the faces?"

"We kinda bumped into each other seconds ago." Maruki rubbed his head.

"And I kinda owe him food now." Kotone sheepishly retorted.

Kasumi looked at the two and smiled. "Why not I treat you guys some cakes and coffee? I know a place nearby."

As Kasumi led the way, Kotone asked Maruki. "Why does she act or feel like she knows where to go or what to do?"

"Hehe... it's a long story. Best if we join Yamagishi, Kujikawa, and Hasegawa in Tokyo if you want the full story."

Kotone nods as she follows Kasumi with Maruki tailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Kotone are marked off from the list of potential traitors. Both from the words of Philemon, an ethereal overlord commandeering from the Velvet Room, and Eikichi Mishina, a Persona user who spoke the truth despite being brainwashed by Nyarlathotep for a while. Is there something going on here?
> 
> Stay tuned for "No Time To Waste", as the crew uses their time in Nayami to gear up, rest up, and prep up for their return trip to Tokyo!
> 
> P.S. Is this fic better off being uploaded twice a week or once every 8 days? Let me know down in the comments, please. I really need a proper upload schedule (and prolly control my tendency for a double upload).


	36. No Time To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Maruki, Kasumi, and Arsene Picaro open up to the Kurusus about the events that happened since Akira's arrival in Tokyo and the Phantom Thieves trend.
> 
> Eikichi entrusts Kotone to a secret pact to trust no one but Kasumi after he sensed an actual traitor in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here!
> 
> To those who came here via reddit: Remember that I said this will be uploaded every 8 days? Well, I did a calculation on how long this fic will take to finish and it may end around February 2021. So unless you guys want this to be done faster so I can kickstart the new fic I just teased for January, just let me know!
> 
> So it's gonna take a while until we reach another fighting arc. So for now, the Aster Alliance sans Kasumi XX will be interacting with Maruki XX before intercepting Nanjo in Tokyo. So preparation is better than improvisation.
> 
> With that said, let's continue!

_**December 10, 20XX** _

_**Location: Nayami, Earth XX  
Time: 1230 hours** _

In Taurus Beef Bowl Bistro, Katsuya calls for a meeting over lunch in regards to their next task. With Shinjiro absent due to his seizure, Eikichi due to the attack that he caused the day before, and Baofu due to his old age, Katsuya had Maya watch over them and listen in via speaker on his phone.

"So it's been two days since Eikichi caused chaos here in this city. And while Kinota and the Fire Frontier are still helping the civilians rebuild, we still have a mission to accomplish."

"Indeed." Kinota sighed. "The destruction this city has sustained is a bit taxing, but as an organization that aims to aid our countrymen and countrywomen in dangerous times.... we will not falter."

"Well, shit got screwed everywhere." Sho said as he finished his eighth beef bowl. "I dunno about you, but this mission is now a suicide mission."

"I have to agree." Eido worded. "Sho can't save people if his powers end up destroying something or causing collateral damage, Katsuya can't rely on his wits against a variety of enemies, Maya is too vulnerable against enemies up close and personal, Shiomi is struggling, and Yoshizawa is just unpredictable."

"Excuse me?"

"With all due respect, it's the truth, Agent Suou."

Kotone and Kasumi remained quiet when Katsuya looked at them for a reaction. Kinota then began to lay down his thoughts.

"Well, with new adversaries such as Kei Nanjo and this Nyarlathotep fellow, this mission is indeed getting harder." He then turned to Kasumi. "Yoshizawa-san, what do you have to say in regards to our current situation?"

Kasumi drank her water and spoke. "This is an unexpected turn of events, honestly. I was hoping that our journey to recover the fragments wouldn't lead to this."

"I gotta agree with Kasumi-san. We are often put on the spot in our combats." Kotone uttered in regret.

"I see. So what happens now?"

"According to the intel Eikichi gave me not too long ago, Nanjo is heading for Tokyo in a few days to meet with a new buyer. For sure, he will have the fragments." Katsuya deducted..

_"But we can't attack him in a very crowded area. Nagasaki, the S.S. Kawanabe, Port Inaba, and Nayami has already paid the price for our actions."_ Maya placed her insights. _"So technically, we're screwed if we don't get the fifth fragment before the deal."_

"So what are you all going to do?" Kinota questioned the members.

"We'll hunt him down."

_"Y-Yoshizawa-san?"_

Kasumi gave everyone a determined look. "I'm not gonna let this mission go to waste. The sooner we reach Tokyo, the better."

"But how are we gonna look for the motherfucker without wreaking havoc? Since mophead here says I am too destructive." Sho growled.

Kinota then stared at Maruki, who listened in on the other table. "What about you, Dr. Maruki? Considering that you had a hand in all this, whether intentional or not, what do you suggest?"

Maruki gulped at the sight of multiple intimidating eyes on him.

"Uh, I guess Yoshizawa and I will be relying on our contacts who live in Tokyo." He suggested.

"You damn well know we can't put up wanted posters about Nanjo. The guy is too influential." Katsuya reminded him, but he indirectly reminded Kasumi of something.

"I think I have an idea." She stands up and thanks Katsuya before speeding off with Maruki and Kotone. As soon as the three of them leave, Sho stands up and looks at the group on the table.

"Well, I'll get going as well. I need a shop to sharpen my blades."

Upon Sho's departure, Maya then asked if the coast is clear.

"Yeah. What do you need?"

_"I sense something wrong with Yoshizawa-san again."_

"I know, Maya." Katsuya mouthed.

"Can I have a say in this? What makes you think Yoshizawa has an ulterior motive, Suou-san?" Kinota asked the elder Suou.

"She knows things we don't, and when we ask her she immediately goes to another topic."

_"Or answers it vaguely."_

"But even so..." Tatsuya broke his silence after listening to their meeting. "We can't judge a book by its cover."

"That makes no sense, Tatsuya. At this rate, Yoshizawa is about to be judged for her content instead of her cover." Katsuya scoffed at his brother.

"When Mr. Mishina was brainwashed before you all shot him, I asked him hints about the traitor he spoke of. He mentioned the letter A, which baffles me until now." Eido muttered.

"That could mean the traitor has the letter A in the name." Katsuya said.

"I hate to be Captain Obvious, but aren't all your names excluding Shiomi-san's contain the letter A?" Kinota pointed out.

Tatsuya snickered while Katsuya banged his fist on the table. Maya then spoke up after a short while.

_"Well, I guess anyone of us is the traitor."_

"It's gotta be Yoshizawa. My police intuition is telling me it's her."

"Because of your suspicions towards her hidden agenda?"

"Yes, Kinota-san."

Eido then began to make another suspicion. "What if it's Sho?"

Katsuya nods. "Could be. He never informed us about Kirijo when he found her nor the rumored Plume of Dusk she was in possession with in her apartment in Port Inaba."

_"So he has ulterior motives as well."_

"I doubt that." Tatsuya spoke. "If he ever had an ulterior motive, he'd be the type to strike us down without warning."

Before anyone could try to insist, Eido sighed in defeat. "Yeah, he's right. Plus, with Mitsuru Kirijo dead, he would have left us by now."

_"Back to the drawing board."_

Kinota's eyebrow twitched. "Why not you all hold your suspicions on who the traitor is for now? You'll all find out once the fragments are back in your possession." After saying this, he leaves the bistro and leaves the group wondering.

In Oda's Armory, the local gun shop, Sho began arguing at the store owner about how the city only relies on firearms and abolished the blade-sharpening businesses.

"What do you mean it's a city ordinance!? What kind of bullshit is that!?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it has been made to make sure there will be no more thievery in this city."

"Then where the hell am I gonna get new blades?! I'm the typical old-school dumb monkey!"

The store owner then placed his finger on his chin and began thinking.

"Say, you don't happen to be a katana afficionado, do ya?"

Sho grinned wide. "Mister, you know me too well."

Kasumi, Kotone, and Maruki then pass by the shop after buying several blank cards, magazines, scissors, and glue. They notice Sho trading the now-broken machetes and picking up the (illegal) katanas with glee.

"He's definitely gonna kill us if he gets reckless." Kotone whispered.

"Just bear with him for now. At least he's an ally." Kasumi replied.

"I have been seeing way too many interesting characters over the course of four years." Maruki muttered under his breath.

As the trio settle down in the nearby waiting shed, they began creating calling cards for Kei Nanjo. Kotone began asking questions while they do their task.

"So why were you Kasumi-san's counselor if you were her enemy the whole time?"

Maruki glanced at Kasumi, who already placed her earphones, and began answering Kotone.

"Well, it's quite a long story. But I have known Yoshizawa-san since her twin sister died. Her parents entrusted me with the power to remove her sorrow, but day by day... it just gets worse."

Kotone then looked at him carefully.

"Does she remind you of someone?"

"Pardon?"

"Does she remind you of someone?" Kotone repeated.

Maruki lowered his head and kept silent for a while. He then answered.

"Let's just say she reminds me of someone I knew who was broken to the core. I just thought that maybe I could help her get over the loss."

"But it's not that easy, Maruki-san." Kotone stopped working. "I lost my family when I was a toddler, I haven't had a home for many years, and when I did have both.... I had to die for it."

_So she has a similar case to Earth X's Makoto Yuki. No wonder Yoshizawa-san trusts her._

"But since I came back to life, shit's been really bad. I wake up to the news of everyone except Shinji, Fuuka-san, and Mitsuru-san being the only ones alive, then I had to fight Mitsuru herself before she died, and then-"

Maruki holds her shaking hands. "It's okay. No need to harm yourself with those memories."

Kotone sheds tears, something Kasumi notices as she removes her earphones.

"What did you do, Maruki?"

"N-Nothing! She just asked me questions, then she just talked about her life and that's it..." Maruki defended himself from Kasumi's death glare.

"I-It's okay, Kasumi-san...." Kotone waved her hand around. "I did this to myself."

Kasumi frowned and stopped working as well.

"Is something bothering you, Kotone-san?"

"Aside from the usual 'my friends are dead and I'm not' thing? No."

Kasumi hugged her to comfort her as Maruki instead observes them.

_**December 14, 20XX** _

Shinjiro and Eikichi wake up to find Katsuya and Tatsuya bickering about sports while Maya shook her head in disappointment. She notices Shinjiro awake and alerts the others.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Eido joked.

"If anyone of you-"

"We didn't. We were just messing around, man." Tatsuya pats Shinjiro on the shoulder.

"What the hell have y'all been doing while we were unconscious?" Eikichi asked them.

"Well, we stocked up on ammo, weapons, and other shit. Then we kinda trained ourselves for Nanjo once we run into him in Tokyo." Sho spokes as he polishes the katanas.

Kotone enters the room and sees Shinjiro awake. "Glad you're alright now, Shinji. You hungry?"

"Obviously." He snorted. "What's on the menu?"

"Brownies, meat rolls, sushi, and chips."

Shinjiro sighed. "Hand me the meat rolls."

Eikichi raised his hand. "Brownies for me, please."

Kotone hands their food as Kasumi returns with new clothes.

"Put these on. Fuuka-san gave me a call saying that Kei Nanjo is in town and making headlines in Tokyo." She commanded as Maruki checked the TV. Live footage of Nanjo in Good Morning Japan (the show Kasumi's father once produced before) made everyone scowl.

"I guess we're gonna sink the bastard where it hurts." Sho jabbed his palm after a short pause on his polishing.

Kasumi then smirks as she gripped the Morningstone.

"Let's do this!"

The group then makes their way to the train station as Kasumi notices Hiei and Yuna Kurusu on the platform.

"Ah, there you are. We thought we missed the train." Hiei spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with one last time?"

Yuna bit her lip. "Well, I did save this for whoever Akira's future wife will be." She then gives a box to Kasumi and warns her not to open it.

"Understood. Wish us luck."

The Aster Alliance, Tatsuya, Eikichi, Baofu, and Maruki then board the train as they make their way to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Tokyo!
> 
> Now among the protagonists in this fic, only Kasumi knows the entire area like the back of her hand. Katsuya may know a bit of Shibuya, Aoyama, and the judicial district (aka where the courthouse and police station is) whereas Maya knows only about Asakusa, Odaiba, and Ginza. The rest are gonna have to rely on those three if they want Nanjo caught and the fragments recovered.
> 
> Stay tuned for "The Broken House", as Kasumi and the group set up shop in the Yoshizawa household and plot their strategy!


	37. The Broken House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and the others prep up for supplies and plan out their next move after discovering Nanjo in Tokyo via TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what y'all are thinking: sudden chapter update. Well, I'll mention why in the end notes.
> 
> If you guys have been reading the duology since Worlds Under War (or the beginning of this fic after I declared it to be read optionally as a standalone fic), holla at me in the comments! Many thanks for coming this far!
> 
> After some consultation, I added relationship tags since I forgot that it isn't necessary for the relationships to be romantic. I was kinda focused on the group's dynamic a little too much, I guess, that I forgot that some of them have pre-existing relationships. (So the biggest L isn't this fic. It's yours truly.)
> 
> Haven't said this in a while, but if you have questions about this fic, don't be afraid to ask since I will answer the questions about what confuses you or if there's something I haven't explained well, yada yada yada. I don't bite.
> 
> For now, let's get on with the story!

_**December 14, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya, Tokyo, Earth XX  
Time: 1500 hours** _

"Hey. Wake up."

"Ten more minutes, Dad."

"Yoshizawa-san, we're here."

Kasumi woke up after Maruki informed her of their stop. Looking around, everyone else just woke up as well.

"That took a while." Sho yawned as he picked up the katana case.

"Well, now I can say that a normal train ride for me is boring." Tatsuya mumbled.

As soon as everyone got out of the train, Kasumi inhaled deeply as she smelled the familiar air.

"Home. At least it was until I fucked everything up."

She then noticed the flashing transition in the jumbotron: **FIVE MONTHS SINCE SHADOW ATTACK**.

"Looks like the city's been safe for the last five months." Maya muttered. "I wonder if you did that."

"Nope. But I think I know who did." Kasumi mused herself as she shoulders her bag. "Come on. We still gotta take another train."

"To where?" Katsuya asked.

"Kichijoji. That's where I live." She replied as she counted them.

"You're not scheming something, are you?" Eikichi groggily asked Katsuya, though he is already aware of what Katsuya plans to do with Kasumi.

"No damn way. Why do you ask?" Katsuya eyed him with a death glare.

"Am I not allowed to ask? Ever since I got possessed, I'm fucking paranoid now." He stated in his defense. Katsuya eases up and proceeds to follow Kasumi to the ticket booth.

_**Yoshizawa residence, Kichijoji** _

Twenty minutes later, the group arrives in front of the Yoshizawa household. Kasumi's hands began trembling as Kotone held one of them.

"Something wrong, Kasumi-san?"

Kasumi remained silent. Although it is her home, a dark memory of Akechi breaking in and murdering her parents on Shido's orders remain to haunt her. Kotone understood her silence and helps her in knocking the door.

 _"I'm coming!"_ A high-pitched feminine voice sung.

"Hehe... coming." Tatsuya joked as Katsuya smacks his head. "What did I do?"

"Behave yourself, Tatsuya."

Baofu snickered while Eikichi carefully observed Tatsuya. The door then opened to reveal a wheelchair-bound Rise Kujikawa.

"Kasumi-chan!" She extended her arms for a hug. Kasumi gives her a bearhug and nearly lifts her off the chair. "H-Hey! Take it easy! My rehab is still next week, so don't break my pelvis any further!"

Kasumi started laughing. "Sorry, Rise-san. It's been months, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rise flashed a smile as she looked at Sho. "Minazuki-kun."

"Kujikawa...." Sho furrowed his brows. "What happened to you?"

Rise's smile faded as Kasumi turned to look at him. "You don't want to know."

Sho then glared at Maruki, who shakes his head.

"Maruki-kun, you're back in one piece." She mused.

"Yeah. Lucky me, right?" He sheepishly joked.

_"Just get in already! These pizzas won't eat themselves!!"_

"Coming, Labrys!" Rise shouted as she gestures to the team to come in. "Kasumi, please apologize to your team about how cramped your hallway is."

"Oh, hush." Kasumi huffed as she looked at the familiar sight that is her home. "Looks like everything is untouched."

"Of course it is. This is your house, after all." A voice echoed from the stairwell.

Fuuka descends from the stairs with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Kasumi-chan. I see your team is here alive and well."

"Uh, almost alive and well." Eido murmured under his breath.

Fuuka then stopped and stared at Kotone.

"Kotone-san."

"Fuuka-san."

The two shared a deep embrace as Rise teared up a bit.

"Reunions, am I right?"

Kasumi gritted her teeth without showing, but Tatsuya and Baofu noticed her clenched fist and stay quiet for now.

"I'm sorry you had to be alive again in a time like this." Fuuka sincerely apologized.

"It's okay, Fuuka-san. As long as I can help in preventing a worldwide catastrophe." Kotone responded with a forced smile.

Fuuka then looked at Shinjiro, who is holding onto some pills.

"Damnit, Shinjiro. Seizures again?"

"Not my fault I get into deep shit when I need to take a dose!" Shinjiro barked.

"Hey! Will you guys keep it quiet there? Akane is sleeping."

Zenkichi goes down the stairs with a semi-serious look. He then looks at Kasumi with a relieved face.

"Thank God, I don't have to be the one watching over Tokyo now."

Kasumi chuckles. "Don't worry, Zenkichi-san. This will be over soon."

Zenkichi looked at Maruki. "Takuto."

"We, uh, ran into trouble when we met up. Big trouble." His response was rather firm this time.

Eikichi stepped forward. "My name is Eikichi Mishina, and I was possessed by the trouble Mr. Maruki speaks of."

Zenkichi crossed his arms, Rise clasps her hands and lays them on her lap, and Fuuka nods her head.

"Go ahead."

"So Kei Nanjo inadvertently unleashed this Nyarlathotep guy and is now causing all this horseshit?" Zenkichi spoke.

"Yeah. And with Nanjo having the fragments of the star, who knows where #5 is located." Maya worded out.

"We're gonna have to call the Fire Frontier and see where the fifth fragment is." Katsuya recommended.

"Right. But the question is how fast can the info gained be passed on to us?"

Katsuya couldn't answer Baofu on that one as the old man continued.

"I don't know how much time we have left, but I'm pretty sure we don't have enough time to find the fifth star fragment."

"When did you learn about the Star though?" Rise warily asked them.

"We were debriefed by Yoshizawa and the crew when we were resting up in Nayami." Eikichi said. "Though I did some digging regarding Nanjo on Katsuya's request."

The group eyed the older Suou brother, who sighed deeply.

"It was the only way we could keep tabs on him. Why do you think we know as much as Yoshizawa?"

Kasumi glared at him as she dared to ask. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fuuka felt the tension in the air and defused the incoming argument for now.

"We can deal with whatever personal issues you two have against each other later. For now, we need those fragments."

Eikichi then slowly stood up. "A star that grants a wish once it shines gold. Huh, go figure."

"Even I find it out-of-this-world, but apparently it's true." Maya spat out.

"I wonder if-"

"It only works if you have a genuine wish, not a temporary reliever." Kotone shot the punk man down before he could say anything. Rise then eyed him up and down before speaking.

"You don't happen to be the disgraced rocker called Michel, right?"

"Damnit, am I really that disgraced?" He mumbled.

Kotone took note of the picture frames hanging by the wall and looks at them. She gives off a faint smile as she looks at how happy Kasumi was back then. Maruki catches her and walks up to her.

"You notice how happy she is?"

"Yeah." She glanced at the scruffy-haired man. "Why'd you do it?"

"My explanation back in Nayami isn't enough?"

"No." She bluntly replied. "That was the logical reason. I want the personal story behind your actions."

Maruki then exhaled as he began to explain the personal reason behind his master plan in the past.

"Years before I met the Thieves, I was engaged to a wonderful woman who was aspiring to be a teacher. But one day, after I proposed to her, she was attacked by a thief who murdered her parents in front of her." His hand turned into a fist. "I was so useless, so... pathetic. I couldn't help her right there and then, and I couldn't help her while she was on the hospital. During one of my visits, I heard a voice calling me out and offering me a power beyond anyone's reach. I felt the surge of power flow within me, so I wanted to try it out on her."

Kotone cleared her throat and adjusted her headphones. "Did it work?"

"No." He replied somberly. "I was already too late. She committed suicide when I got to her."

Kotone bit her tongue and cursed for asking for personal information.

"I... I-I'm sorry to hear that."

Maruki sighed and stared at her. "Imagine a world without suffering... a world with no pain to hurt you anymore. There will be no more struggles, no more problems, no more-"

"Progress in our growth and development." Kotone stops him. "I know you're a man of good intentions, but even you got corrupt with your power. You struck a deal with Mitsuru-san and Nanjo without realizing how much is at stake."

Maruki releases his fist and looks at her in shame. "Y-Yes. I have been too far gone by the time Kurusu and Akechi battled me. I even accepted being irredeemable after the incident in Earth X and-"

"Earth X?" Kotone parroted, making Maruki realize what he had said.

"Shit."

"What's this about Earth X?" Maya interrupted the two as she spotted them looking at the Yoshizawa photo gallery by the wall.

"It's nothing. It's just my insanity coming in again." Maruki coughed as he hoped the alibi would work.

Kasumi calls them out for not being in the meeting.

"You guys done looking at my photos? Come on over!"

As Maya, Kotone, and Maruki returned, Labrys just finished hacking the surveillance system of the entire city.

"Oi! I got a hit!" She announced as she unplugs her cable from the CPU.

Everyone huddled onto the computer station (which replaces the old study room of the late Shinichi Yoshizawa XX) and checked the monitors.

"That Nanjo fella is currently in his hotel, and from the audio I managed to pick up...." She plugs back her cable and displays the logs.

Tatsuya then blurted out Nanjo's next destination. "Iron Castle Night Club?"

Eido furrowed his brows. "What the hell is he gonna do in a night club?"

"He's got a meetin' there with some hot-shot mafia boss. Says he has something worth 50 million yen that he found in the sewers after they dealt with a few thugs."

Kasumi then whipped her head to Labrys. "Can you check the location of the mafia boss now?"

Labrys then began scrambling the networks and locating the mafia. They would see her stop at a warehouse located in the outskirts of Maihama, where the boss just opened a suitcase that had a sight everyone was familiar with.

"The star fragment!" Maya gasped.

"How the hell did he..." Katsuya trailed off.

"We'll kick his ass then tonight!" Sho unpacked his katanas, but Labrys breaks his hot streak.

"Easy there, Sho-kun. Nanjo is gonna be heading there IF the mafia boss says so."

"Fuck."

Rise then read the logs. She felt a lightbulb shine above her head and snapped her fingers.

"Hang on! I got an idea!"

"What is it, Kujikawa-san?" Baofu asked the former idol.

"Labrys, can you try hacking their phones and sending fake text messages urging them to meet tonight?"

Labrys grinned at how clever and crafty Rise has become.

"Sure thing, Rise-chan. Though it's gonna take a while, so go eat some food before we start the fun."

Fuuka then asked Zenkichi to buy some Italian dishes in the restaurant in the shopping district nearby. Eido volunteers as well so Zenkichi wouldn't have trouble in bringing the food home. Everyone else just slumped onto the couch or ground to nap. Everyone.... except Kasumi.

A few hours later, and everyone just finished their meals. Kotone and Kasumi, however, were upset that they didn't eat enough.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't eat a lot!?" Sho barked. "Those were 3 servings of food each for us!"

"I kinda forgot Kasumi-chan was a heavy eater despite her figure. And I do remember that Kotone is a VERY competitive eater, especially when she's mad because someone took her food more than once."

"Ah! Fuuka-san!" Kotone blushed as Kasumi chuckled.

"Welcome to the Food-Shamed Females Club."

"That sounds weird, dontcha think?" Eikichi spoke as he gripped his torso.

"Take it easy, Mishina. You're still in no condition to move a lot." Katsuya advised.

Labrys and Rise exit the study with mischievous grins on their faces.

"We got great news!" Rise chimed.

"The mission is a go!" Labrys added.

Tatsuya rose up from the floor after nearly suffering a food coma. "Any indicated time?"

"The meet-up is at 11:30 pm, so you're lucky they got fooled with Rise-chan's idea."

"Also, I think I kinda asked Labrys to message the manager of the club as well."

Maya eyed her mischievous grin. "What are you scheming, Rise Kujikawa?"

Akane Hasegawa looked at her father with fear. "Daddy, why is Rise-san and Labrys-san being creepy?"

"Rise, what did you do?" Zenkichi asked as he comforted his daughter.

"I may have told him that he has a new face for the upcoming "Babes in Shining Armor" segment tonight."

Kasumi and Kotone looked at each other with pale faces.

"WHO!?"

Fuuka sighed, figuring out who it is based on a hunch.

"I think they got you, Kotone-san."

"What the fuck!?"

"Well, you DO have a bigger rack than most of the ladies here."

"Not helping, Kasumi-san!"

Eido facepalmed. "I dunno if that's an actual night club or a ruse for a strip club."

Ekichi added his thoughts. "As Club Zodiac's manager, I'd question his idea on gaining customers by adding strippers."

Kotone began to turn red and pouted.

"Fine! I'll strip to nearly nothing in that club.... for the sake of saving the world!"

Katsuya and Maya shook their heads.

"Note to self: never let a former idol have the lead in planning."

"Agreed."

Kasumi then went to the garage to check on the family car. Although the car is in good shape, it can only fit 5 people.

"Futaba-san."

**"You know me too well, Kasumi."**

Prometheus Picaro warps Kasumi's motorcycle for the third time and spawns it next to the car. Kasumi then had a thought.

"I wonder... how is it you know how to transfer things from one spot to another without breaking them?"

" **I was formerly known as Necronomicon, the Book of the Dead. But if you're talking about my IRL codename, I was the original Medjed, the unseen authority.** "

"Right. Good to know." She ended their short chat and summoned Persephone and Arsene Picaro.

" **Something wrong, Kasumi?** "

" **I'm thinking this is about the Iron Castle Night Club.** "

"It is." She looked back at the crew. "I want everyone to take up disguises."

" **How can we help?** " Persephone asked.

"Sumire, I want you, Ann-senpai, and Makoto-senpai to accompany Kotone-san on stage."

" **WHAT!?** "

"Akira, you're on clubber duty, but keep your eyes on Nanjo while you're grooving."

" **Didn't I tell you back then I'm not a good dancer?** "

"You didn't."

" **Shit.** " Both Personas cursed.

Kasumi then looked at the photos from her pocket and folded them back.

"We're almost there, guys. One last fragment, and then we wait until it turns gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime! So the group managed to identify Nanjo's next destination, and it happens to be a night club! What do you think is gonna happen there, especially when the use of Personas is not recommended in a crowded area?
> 
> Kotone and Maya heard Maruki talk about Earth X. What's gonna happen to the mission once they find out the true purpose of Kasumi's quest?
> 
> Okay, so I decided to change the chapter updates from Every Eight to Every Five since it'd take too much time for the fic to finish. Since we're close to the end of 2020, I'm estimating its completion to early January. So today is the 24th (23rd, in some countries) as of the upload, expect the next chapter to be on the 29th (28th, again in some countries) and so on.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "The Iron Castle Night Club", as Kasumi and the crew infiltrate a night club and intercept Nanjo during the deal!


	38. The Iron Castle Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Aster Alliance, Tatsuya, Eikichi, Baofu, and Maruki arrive in Tokyo and plot out a few things in the Yoshizawa household. Maruki, however, accidentally slips out Earth X's involvement and puts pressure onto him and Kasumi, indirectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzup!?
> 
> So Imma be real here: Kasumi XX really sucks at disguises. And this chapter will be the final time she'll use a disguise. I could provide the art of her and her disguises from the prequel and in here if possible. So if I do plan on putting the disguises artwork, I would put that in another chapter ASAP.
> 
> Another thing is that I only discovered the alternate costumes of the Persona 3 cast. Why does Kotone look like a hot bombshell in the knight armor? Whatever the reason Atlus had in mind, they sure like to expose skin a lot. (As for the P3D game, I have no comment on their armor... especially when not committing to the body shape of some characters.)
> 
> And as for those who wonder how the Iron Castle Night Club looks like, think of it as a modernized Kamoshida's Palace, but with lesser royalty and more party.
> 
> With that said, let's continue!

_**December 14, 20XX** _

_**Location: Outside Iron Castle Night Club, Akihabara, Tokyo, Earth XX  
Time: 2230 hours** _

"This blows." Sho yawned as he rests in the backseat of the car.

The group was split into two: one group that focuses on the club's interior, and the other keeping an eye outside for incoming transactions or escaping targets. Kotone, Kasumi, Maya, and Shinjiro were on club duty, which meant having Sho, Eido, and the Suou brothers outside.

_"Quit your bitchin', Sho."_ Kotone sounded irritated. _"At least you aren't the one gonna stared at for having big boobs!"_

_"I dunno..."_ Tatsuya spoke on the other radio, _"I wouldn't mind paying to see you dance with their costumes."_

_"You guys are joking, right?"_

_"If you two are done sexualizing Shiomi, put your eyes back on the club."_ Katsuya growled on his end.

_"Killjoy."_

_"Shut up! Thank you, Katsuya-san."_

Sho snickered as he began imagining Kotone wearing the armor costume before Eido arrived back with three cheeseburgers and four soda cans.

"Man, that was a chore." Eido mumbled as he sat back on the driver's seat and gave Sho his share. "What happened?"

"We've been indirectly perving on Shiomi before Sideburns killed the fun."

Eido furrowed his brows in confusion. "How the hell are you gonna perv on her without really looking at her?"

"Imagination, motherfucker." Sho mocked him.

Eido shook his head and called out the team inside.

"Angel, this is Thundering Rhino. Come in, over."

_"Thundering Rhino, this is Angel. Reading ya loud and clear...."_

"... over." Kasumi responded as she wore an alluring blouse and a knee-length skirt while providing overwatch in the left balcony of the club. The place is heavily crowded save for the empty space in the center of the dance floor.

_"Anything happening?"_

"Kotone went to the backstage along with the manager. She nearly broke his arm, though." Kasumi winced, knowing if Kotone blows her cover, the mission fails.

_"She really doesn't like this plan."_

"I know. Which is why I'm sending three of my Personas to pose as dancers as well."

_Hang on,"_ Eido's head was full of questions. _"how the actual hell can people see your Personas? I thought only a few selected can see them."_

Kasumi slapped her forehead. "Right. I forgot to remind you all this, but because of the Sacrificial Lamb's active status... everything can be rewritten through cognition change."

_"Cognition change?"_ Maya asked as she is stationed by the bar. _"What do you mean?"_

"Well, think of it as altering something at your own will. Like, making an airsoft gun become real. Or having a sexy outfit become literal armor."

_"Kasumi-san, if that's directed to me..."_ Kotone showed anger in her tone as Kasumi immediately recuperated in her explanation.

"ONLY if you make it LOOK and FEEL like it is!"

_"Huh. That's explains why this toy gun suddenly brandished actual bullets when I checked it out just now."_ Tatsuya uttered on his radio.

_"Whatever it is, I guess it's a good contingency plan in case Shiomi will refuse to expose herself."_ Shinjiro huffed while he remains seated with a few guests.

_Can we all not talk about- Ah! THIS!?"_

Everyone turned their radios off before Kotone's yelling would pierce their hearing.

Nearly half an hour later, Nanjo arrives in his scooter with a briefcase on hand. Unbeknownst to him, multiple eyes stared at him with determination.

_"He's here, y'all."_ Tatsuya announced. _"Stay frosty."_

"Gotcha. Sho and I will keep watch on the mafia." Eido responded.

_"Roger that."_ Katsuya spoke up.

Inside the club, Maya spots Nanjo descending down the stairs and entering the lower floor, forcing her to act as if she needs a strong drink despite her 'drunken' state. When Nanjo passes, she looks at Shinjiro who shoves his head under the table as if he dropped something. Lastly, Maya looks at Kasumi, who backs away from the balcony as she and the others then noticed a big person greeting him before he goes up the stairs.

"What the f-"

" **Looks like Nanjo is dealing with the Red Sun Mafia.** " Loki Picaro (disguised as a blonde Akechi) spoke up.

"Red Sun Mafia?" She asked the phantom next to her.

" **Red Sun Mafia. A lower-class organization that only rose to power after Junya Kaneshiro's death.** "

"I see. So he must have waited for the right time to rise up."

" **And probably thank the Phantom Thieves for it.** "

The PA then announces over the disco sounds.

_**"Ladies and gents, how are we all doing? Why not we spice up tonight's entertainment as the Iron Castle is infiltrated by these hot-as-hell bombshell babes!"** _

_"We're fucked if Shiomi won't keep the crowd entertained. Nanjo will clearly find out if the crowd starts booing."_ Shinjiro said as he prepared a silenced pistol underneath.

"Don't worry. It'll work."

_**"First one up! A dazzling beauty hailing from America! With a rack the size of watermelons and hips that make you go ooh-la-la, give it up for CARMEN!"** _

Hecate Picaro, disguised as Ann, shows up to the stage in her Cognitive Ann outfit: cat ears, pink-and-black bikini, and fuchsia stilettos. The difference is she uses a red cape to tease the crowd while they party harder.

_"Holy shit."_ Sho muttered after the security cams were hacked by Baofu for them to watch the mission. _"That blonde babe is smokin' sexy!"_

"I can't believe Akira was right." Kasumi blushed as she carefully washed her Picaro persona flaunt the stage seductively.

" **If I didn't fall for you, maybe Ann might have been the one. But then again...** " Arsene Picaro (disguised as a long-haired Akira) said, making Kasumi glared at him.

"Not cool, Akira."

" **My bad.** "

The group continued watching Ann dance as the announcer spoke again.

_**"Next up to accompany our dear Carmen! She's got a mean streak that sends shivers down your spine, but her lips and ass are to die for! Give it up for the one who may dethrone our king in this castle, QUEEN!"** _

Anat Picaro, taking the form of Makoto, marches down with a trenchcoat to reveal the the sapphire armor showing off her figure and curves. The crowd gets wilder as the music got louder.

_"The hell.... this brunette chick too!"_

_"Minazuki, focus on the mission!"_

_"Bro, she lookin' fine..."_

_"Tatsuya!"_

Kasumi snickered at the argument as she noticed Nanjo meeting up with the boss and heading for a private room. She then puts on a wig and marches behind them until they reach the room.

"What the fuck? When did you get in here?" The mafia boss eyed Kasumi, who oddly went for her Berlin Constantina disguise.

"Oh, I'm the waitress assigned by the manager of this club! So feel free to let me serve you drinks and food and other things!" She forced a cheerful, Euro tone that fooled everyone inside. Before the meeting could begin, the announcer spoke up again.

_**"Third babe, coming through! A shy, redheaded beauty who is actually sizzling sexy when you let her in like the girl next door that she is! She got legs to die for and the flexibilty to tantalize your senses, give one up for ELLA!"** _

Kasumi immediately had both regret and mischief consume her as she watches Persephone, taking the form of Sumire herself, prance around while wearing a revealing bikini that nearly exposed her privates if not for the dark color of the bikini.

"I'll be damned." The boss murmured. "That one is cute. I wonder how much she's worth."

Kasumi heard him say that and remains quiet as she internally yelled about the observation.

_What the hell!? How much she's worth!? What is this, a sex den!? And that is my twin, you fat fuck!"_

"Christ, Yamato-san, you really need to be aware of what you say at times." Nanjo groaned in annoyance. "Anyways, we're not here for the girls."

The mafia around them nods as the boss opens his suitcase.

"300 million yen worth, Mr. Nanjo."

Kasumi looked at awe as the mafia boss displayed the FIFTH fragment of the star.

"Our boys found it one night after disposing a few bodies. It's made of uranium with whatever the fuck causes its dim glowing."

Nanjo then pulls out his briefcase, showing 350 million yen next to the four fragments.

"Take the money and replace it with the fragment. Then we can seal the deal." He grinned as he pulls out the stack of cash and places it on top of the table between them. The boss orders his men to pull out their guns in case something goes wrong as he puts the fragment down on the table. The standoff is interrupted as the announcer speaks up again.

_**"Fourth babe, coming through now! This bombshell isn't just an ordinary princess; she's the one who'll slay your dragons and take your queens away! The rack of hers causes earthquakes and her hips whip out a deadly storm, so let's give it up for MAIDEN!"** _

Kotone comes out with a cape covering her nearly naked body.

_I wish I could die again after this embarrassing moment._

She flashes her body as the crowd went nuts. Nearly experiencing a nip slip, she adjusts her semi-metal bra and dances along with Hecate Picaro, Anat Picaro, and Persephone.

" **This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. And I'm just a ghost!** " Ann complained.

" **Let's just be glad that we're helping everyone get that star back.** " Makoto reassured them.

"I don't see how flaunting our bodies help!" Kotone was already very red from the heat on her body.

" **Kasumi owes me big time for this.** " Sumire mumbled.

Nanjo, however, took notice of Kotone despite her disguise and squinted.

"Hey, you don't happen to know this girl, right?" He asked as Morpheus appeared in the shadows.

The mafia thugs and the boss then looked at the ground floor where the girls danced.

"Which girl?"

"That one with the knight armor."

"What about her?"

Before they could get an answer from him, they suddenly fall asleep due to the Lullaby spell. Nanjo then grabs his money back and closes the briefcase as he sneers with glee. But as he was about to escape, Kasumi carefully used Astarte Picaro's Amrita Shower to wake the mafia up on time to block the door and corner him.

"So, you think you could get away with the money, huh? For a 'respectable' man, you sure like to cut our deals without finishing it."

Nanjo turned around with his hands up and the briefcase swinging as he is forced back to the center. He notices a bottle and plans to strike Kasumi as if he'll force a hostage situation. He grabbed the bottle and drinks the contents as he cautiously talked to the mafia.

"Gentlemen, let's talk about this..."

"There's no more time for talkin', you four-eyed fuck."

Nanjo finishes drinking and sighs. "That's what I thought."

In swift motion, he pulls Kasumi onto him and drops the bottle to whip out his pistol and push it onto Kasumi's head. Kasumi's panic alerts her Personas and Kotone as they suddenly stopped their dancing. Maya and Shinjiro took notice of the sudden stop and began to anticipate for a fight. Back in the private room, Kasumi was looking around as she is suddenly a human shield for Nanjo against multiple guns.

_Holyshitholyshitholyshit!_

"Let me go, gentlemen. And I will release this poor maiden that you are aiming your guns at."

"What is the meaning of this!?" Kasumi barked as she maintained her disguise.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can blame these g-"

The boss stops him from making his defense and clicks the hammer down.

"Don't pin the blame on us, you two-timing fuck!"

"Well, you can't fire unless the girl is out of harm's way." Nanjo sneered with glee. "You think I don't know your group's moral codes despite how intimidating you are?"

Kasumi then felt the empty bottle on her feet as she eyed carefully Nanjo and the mafia. However, Sho accidentally gives her position away after he speaks on her earpiece.

_"HEY, YOSHIZAWA! EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!"_

"What the f-" Nanjo glanced at his hostage and saw the earpiece. He was, however, too late to notice a mafia thug shoot him in the shoulder and release Kasumi, who is transferred from Nanjo's grasp to the mafia thug's.

_Shit! The bottle!_

"Sonuvab-" Nanjo hissed.

"Our dearest apologies, missy." The thug caught her, but then she noticed his gun still in his hand and fakes a smile.

"Don't worry. I trust you....." She suddenly elbows the thug and steals his gun after bashing his head onto a wall. "..... to give me the gun."

As the mafia turned to fight Kasumi (still in her disguise), Nanjo switches his gun to burst fire and unloads onto the boss. A gunfight ensues as the crowd down below begins to panic. Kasumi spots the briefcase and dives for it only for Nanjo to grab it back to his possession and kick her in the face upon his escape. As he runs down, he is tackled by Kotone and her half-metal armor costume.

"Thought you could get away, huh?!" She haughtily taunted him.

"You foolish little shit!" He sinks three bullets onto Kotone and had her as his hostage when Maya and Shinjiro appeared and pulled their guns out.

"Haven't you read the rules of this club? No guns allowed!"

"Shut your trap, you goddamn hypocrite." Shinjiro growled as he warily watches Kotone bleed. "Let her go."

Nanjo shrugs and pushes Kotone to them as he calls out Yamaoka for Lightning Jihad, paralyzing the group and allowing him to sprint out. Kasumi catches up and uses a few Amrita Sodas onto them for quick recovery and bolts out of the door. She spots Katsuya running to the parked car and pulling out Sho and Eido, who are suddenly injured.

"What happened?" Kasumi probed the soldier.

"Motherfucker used his Persona and dug us in." He groaned in pain.

Kasumi then spots Tatsuya on his motorcycle. She then had an idea as Kotone, Maya, Shinjiro, and her three posing Personas exit the club.

"Where'd he go?!" Maya huffed.

Three motorcycles were spawned in front of them as Kasumi gave a thumbs-up to Prometheus Picaro and contacted Fuuka.

"Fuuka-san, where did Nanjo go?!"

Before Fuuka could answer her call, Tatsuya spots Nanjo in a speedbike.

"Oh, now that asshole uses a motorcycle?"

"Bitch about it later, Tatsuya!" Katsuya gets on the black motorcycle. "Yoshizawa, get on your bike!"

"I'll stay here and call in paramedics for those who got injured inside." Maya volunteered as Sho stood up and got on the green motorcycle.

"I'm coming!" Kotone hopped onto the gray motorcycle and forgot about her clothes until Sho pointed it out.

"I know, I know! I'll deal with that later!"

Kasumi revs her motorcycle up and speed ahead of the group.

"We gotta tail him quick! We lose him, we lost the star forever!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BONUS ART: Kasumi Yoshizawa XX, Persephone, and Arsene Picaro**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the chapter where I introduced the group's Showtimes? It's gonna happen again.... in the middle of a high-speed chase all over the city. Though this is Kei Nanjo we're talking about: the guy can just call in reinforcements to ward the pursuers off him. But Kasumi and crew aren't gonna be his only pursuers.
> 
> If y'all are curious with the music in the club, it's most remixes from the Dancing Games to give off its disco vibe. Only when Hecate Picaro, Anat Picaro, and Persephone did the song and atmosphere change suddenly to Last Surprise. And as Kasumi mentioned about cognition, the party-goers can see her Personas as regular people around them... which is perfect for blending in and cornering the enemy.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Overdrive", as Kasumi, Kotone, Katsuya, Sho, and Tatsuya chase after Nanjo before he escapes the city for good with the star fragments!


	39. Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Aster Alliance infiltrates the Iron Castle Night Club to trap Nanjo in the middle of a deal, but things get awry as Nanjo double-crosses the deal and attempts to escape with all five fragments of the Star of Jose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> I have a sinking feeling we might go beyond 50 chapters, but I am hoping we don't. If it does come down to that, then I'll try to figure out something to make sure it stays below 55 chapters.
> 
> This took me numerous re-reads during my spare time and changed a few things here, specifically the Showtime attacks mechanic from Scramble. Had to make sure that it is still aligned to some features from P5, regardless if it's the vanilla, Royal, or Scramble.
> 
> For now, let's jump right in!

_**December 14, 20XX** _

_**Location: Somewhere en route to Shinjuku  
Time: 0001 hours** _

Kei Nanjo speeds down the highway as he gripped onto the briefcase tightly. Looking at his side mirror, he identifies Kasumi, Kotone, Sho, Katsuya, and Tatsuya tailing him. Scoffing in annoyance, he intentionally drives to the opposite lane in the hopes of warding them off.

"Shit!" Kasumi grunted. "Bastard is getting away!"

"We're gonna have to split up!" Tatsuya roared from behind. "Yoshizawa and I will take the opposite lane! Bro, you take Shiomi to another shortcut! Minazuki, stay on this lane!"

Everyone nods at Tatsuya's orders as they continue to trail the sociopathic billionaire. Kasumi and Tatsuya plow their way through incoming traffic and zip away from larger vehicles.

"This guy's insane!" Kasumi exclaimed as she was nearly run over by a truck. "That's it! Showtime!"

She forces her motorcycle off the highway and into a ramp where Saiten Teisei shows up and unloads Wild Thunder onto the road in an attempt to stop Nanjo from accelerating. Although it causes an electromagnetic pulse and stops majority of the vehicles from moving, Nanjo narrowly missed Kasumi's attack as he continues speeding.

"Damnit." She hissed upon landing as she speeds off to continue the chase. She then notices an intersection near the overpass and attempts to collide onto him, but as she got her chance she missed due to Tatsuya nearly hitting her.

"Sonuvab-"

"See ya later!" Nanjo taunted the two as he then noticed Sho behind him.

"Not gonna happen, four eyes!"

"Damnit."

With Kasumi, Sho, and Tatsuya behind him, Nanjo growled in anger as he summons Osiris.

"BURN THEM!"

Osiris appears and unleashes several pillars of fire, damaging other vehicles in the process as Tatsuya directly charges forward despite the Maragidyne.

"Haven't you forgotten that I'm immune to fire, Nanjo!?" Tatsuya mocked him as he drew closer to their target. Nanjo immediately reciprocates and spawns Kasim.

"Maybe this will do!"

Unleashing an Eigaon spell, Kasim's attack was deemed useless as Sho countered the attack by applying Abyssal Wings to protect Tatsuya.

"What the-"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sho shouted as he nearly gets hit by a car. "Watch where you're going, ya idiot!"

_"Kasumi-san, we're approaching a red-light district. Where are you guys?"_

Kasumi heard Kotone report to her and replied, "We were forced to a detour. I can see the red-light district, but I ain't sure if we'll end up ganging on him."

_"Alright. I'm getting weird looks from the guys here, but Katsuya-san is making sure nothing happens."_

Kasumi shook her head in disbelief. "Stay safe, you two."

Nanjo forces his way further into Shinjuku and pries himself into the crowd upon abandoning the motorcycle he stole. Unfortunately, it's the holiday sale season and the entire Shinjuku is crowded at this time. Upon arrival, Kasumi nearly loses her temper as Sho and Tatsuya surveyed the area.

"Damnit! That son of a b-"

"Easy, Yoshizawa. He couldn't have gone far with this crowd." Tatsuya reassured her.

"Ey, Shiomi. We're in Shinjuku and this place is packed like a bunch of rats in a jar." Sho announced.

_"Okay, ew. What kind of analogy is that?"_

_"We get what you mean, Minazuki. Where's Nanjo?"_

"He abandoned his motorcycle and went on foot." Tatsuya spoke as he spotted the motorcycle. "We're entrusting you in this one for now."

"Copy that." Katsuya reported. "Over and out."

Kotone sighed. "So much for intercepting him during the chase."

Katsuya pats her shoulders after pulling out his pistols. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

The two then disembark from their motorcycles and march around the area. From out of nowhere, several hosts and creepy guys began to annoy Kotone due to her costume.

"I am so burning this stripper-looking costume when we get Nanjo." She muttered under her breath. She then noticed a man with an ascot and tapped Katsuya's shoulder to alert him.

"Katsuya-san. Over there, by the far end towards the theatre."

The commissioner nods his head as he hides his guns to blend with the crowd. Seeing Kotone still being harassed, he offers his blazer coat to cover her exposure.

"Take it. Better be sure not to draw attention that much." He said.

"Thanks."

The two then make their way to the Tokyo 9 Theatre and finds evidence of Nanjo's presence.

"Everyone's sleeping. You think he used Morpheus?"

"Most likely. I can identify who is a hardworking individual from their eyes." Katsuya pointed out as he noticed the ticket cashier lacking any eyebags.

"Huh. Really?"

"Yes. Nearly 22 years in the task force is already paying off with this kind of work." He gave off a smile, something that has been rare to see in him for quite some time now.

Entering the cinema house, Katsuya and Kotone carefully checked the area to avoid getting ambushed. Luckily, they were spared from the ambush as the Lullaby spell wore off and allowed everyone to be awake. From afar, they spot Nanjo sticking behind a woman with a gun in his hand. Katsuya then orders Kotone to go back outside and intercept him in a fire exit if he attempts to do so. Once Kotone is nowhere in sight, Katsuya pulls out his gun.

"Freeze!"

Everyone except Nanjo ducked, forcing him to push his hostage away and run off to the nearest fire exit. Upon escaping, Nanjo is met by Kotone and engages in close-quarter combat.

"You are all beginning to annoy me!" He yelled.

"Just give up already!" She said.

In an attempt to cheat, Nanjo kicks her in the groin but instead of her being in pain...

"Ow! Sonuvab-"

Kotone stared wide-eyed and reached to her groin. Instead of leather, she felt steel.

"Holy crap-a-moly, Kasumi-san was right..."

She was left wide open for a sucker punch by Nanjo, who then runs off to the main road. To his dismay, Kasumi spots him with the help of Kamo Susano-o Picaro.

" **Enemy in sight!** "

"Shit!" Nanjo hissed as he fires his gun onto a taxi driver and pulls his corpse out. Knowing he is vulnerable upon hijacking, he summons Yamaoka to ward off Kasumi and company, who arrived in time.

"Finish them, Yamaoka! Lightning Jihad!"

Sho uses Tsukiyomi again and blocks the attack, but he gets paralyzed all of a sudden after absorbing the electric strike. Nanjo successfully steals the taxi and attempts to run them over before making a U-turn and escaping further into the city.

"He's getting away!" Katsuya howled.

"Like hell, he won't. Prometheus Picaro!"

Their motorcycles respawned, but Katsuya notices Sho being shocked and commands Tatsuya to keep watch on Kasumi and Kotone during another chase.

Nearing Shibuya, Nanjo begins to calculate his final attempt to escape Kasumi and the rest of the Aster Alliance. His plan, however, cannot work if Kasumi and her comrades are still in pursuit.

"Goddamnit, I'm gonna get battered at this rate if they keep up...." he muttered until he had an idea. "Oh, this is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt them."

He suddenly begins swerving the car like a drunk driver, giving confusion to the trio behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know! None of us even shot him!"

Kotone then squinted as she commands Athena Picaro to puncture the car.

"Akashic Arts!"

Nanjo swerves the car to dodge the ethereal spear, which instead strikes a dump truck and causes it to crash onto traffic.

"Suckers!" He jeered and laughed.

"Aw, shit.... Hang on!" Kasumi tilts the motorcycle to avoid getting hit while Kotone and Tatsuya bank to the sides, but as they evaded the traffic collision...

"Ah, fuck!"

Kasumi's cursing attracted their attention to Napoleon and his incoming Riot Gun spell, forcing everyone off the track and letting Kasumi and Kotone crash. Tatsuya evaded the attack, but crashes as well due to the loss of control in his grip.

Kasumi regains consciousness and notices Kotone stuck under her motorcycle. It adds more pain to her as she did imagine her sexy knight costume into actual armor.

"Shit! Get! Off!" Kotone's grunts of pain were muffled as Kasumi attempts to register the sound. In a flash, Kasumi felt something different. Instead of Kotone on the road, it was Sumire.

"S-Sumire?"

"Sayonara, you fucking rats!" Nanjo cried out as he attempts to run Kotone over as she pushes off the motorcycle.

" **Kasumi, what are you doing? KASUMI!** "

Persephone's cries were unheard as Kasumi sprinted onto the road. As soon as Kotone pushed off the motorcycle and noticed Nanjo about to hit her, she is pushed out of the way by Kasumi to a safer area. The Phantom Thief, however, took the blow and flew into the air as she cuts her head open and breaks a few other bones. Nanjo clicked his tongue and attempts to speed off again, but Kotone used Kala Nemi Picaro to disable the tires and ground the bastard.

"Kasumi-san!" Kotone cried out, but to no response. She then glared at Nanjo, who fires his gun at her, and deflects the bullets using her gauntlets.

"Showtime!"

She calls out Orpheus Telos, who strums the lyre and unleashes a tornado of fire onto Nanjo, who used Osiris to resist the flames. But little did he know that she used the tornado as a diversion and allows him to be open for a naginata attack that would pierce his torso.

"Gah!"

"How do you like that, asshole!?"

"Grrr... Yamaoka!"

"Caesar Picaro!"

Both Personas clashed as Nanjo and Kotone went into fisticuffs. A group of people huddled onto Kasumi while the rest just stood and witness the fight happen.

"Ngh! Can't you fight fair without those metal shit on you?"

"And expect me to flash my nude body? I don't think so, you son of a bitch!"

Nanjo removes the naginata and tries to stab her with it, but Kotone counters by giving him an uppercut. The techie billionaire was already getting furious, and in his rage he unleashes another Persona.

" **Dagon! Hydro Blast!** "

Summoning a demon from the Cthulhu Mythos, a surge of water began to form and slam onto her as well as the surrounding populace observing them. Thinking he had already won, he begins to walk back to the car when Kotone calls him out.

"I didn't know you're that much of a weakling. You literally gave us a nice cold shower."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! After all-"

He was cut off by Shinjiro and Maya, who arrived on time to help Kotone. Katsuya and Sho appeared as well to find Tatsuya recovering from the crash.

"Where's Yoshizawa?" Shinjiro asked.

"She's hurt. She's not waking up." Kotone's tone betrayed her intimidating face.

"I'll see if I can help." Maya volunteers as she rushes to the fallen comrade.

"Let's see if you can take us out this time." Sho gritted his teeth. "It's SHO-time!"

Tsukiyomi appears and begins to murder Dagon with a thousand Maeigaons while Katsuya fired Triple Shot thrice onto Nanjo when he attempts to switch out to another Persona.

"Not a chance!"

Shinjiro pulls out his Evoker and summons Castor for a surprise Megaton Raid onto Dagon, forcing Nanjo to flinch upon impact.

"Go for it!"

"Persona!" Tatsuya called Apollo out to unleash Dragon Fist at Nanjo after he scurried away to switch out Dagon for Morpheus. Nanjo was getting overwhelmed by the amount of power on him, and in his pocket may be the last option to secure his escape.

"Fine!" He injects himself with the Arcane Boost and summons again Dagon for Malaquadyne, catching the Suou brothers off-guard and sending them flying to a bookstore. Kotone and Sho continue to combat him, but Nanjo's sudden surge of power begins to take a toll on them and sends them flying as well. Kotone gets back up, but Maya decides to tag her and let her keep watch on the unconscious gymnast.

"Keep an eye on Yoshizawa! I'll try to stop him!" Maya commanded as she picks Sho, Katsuya, and Tatsuya up. She then noticed their faces on the jumbotron of Shibuya. "Shit. Maya Amano: Headliner of the Year. Way to go, me."

"Kasumi-san! Wake up!" Kotone shakes Kasumi as a paramedic attempts to revive her while another person checks the injuries.

"Her head suffered a deep cut, and she has sustained five broken ribs and a fractured femur." One said.

"She's a goner." One of the people who huddled on her murmured.

"She's not dead!" Kotone's eyes begin to water in the midst of her panic. Everyone could see how emotional Kotone is becoming until another doctor showed up.

"Goddamnit, Kurusu. Sending your own girlfriend in this shit...."

"Kurusu?" Kotone parroted as she looked at the new face: a punk girl with a doctor's outfit.

"Do you know this person?"

"I believe she does." One bystander said.

"My name is Tae Takemi, and I'm this girl's doctor." She introduced herself. Kotone then gets back up and observes Takemi trying to analyze her vitals further.

"Mind telling me what happened? If not you, anyone who saw this woman get hurt?"

A young teenager approached the doctor as she offered water.

"That man with the scarf... he attempted to run over the girl with the bikini armor."

Kotone cursed internally as the girl continued explaining to Takemi. She took a glance at Maya and the others, who were standing their ground against a buffed-up Nanjo. Takemi called her attention to snap her out.

"You! You don't happen to be like her, do you?"

"M-Me? What do you mean?"

Takemi and the other people, some still shivering from the Hydro Blast earlier, pointed onto the people fighting.

"She is. I saw her fight off that four-eyed freak!"

Yuuki Mishima shouted among the crowd until someone began whispering.

_Oh, my gosh. It's that billionaire man from yesterday's show!_

_You mean Kei Nanjo? I don't believe it!_

_You're telling me an influential corporate giant tried to kill them?_

_He's one of them Persona users, but for some reason he's definitely not a good guy._

_I bought all his products, and this is the real Kei Nanjo? Damnit._

"Why... Why do you all-"

"We believe in the Phantom Thieves. Although they have been missing for some time now, we still have our faith in them!" Mishima pumped his fist in the air. Kotone, however, frowned at the sound of Mishima's enthusiasm, knowing too well that Kasumi is the last Phantom Thief.

"If you have some healing spell, do it on her now!" Takemi ordered. Kotone took a deep breath and reached for the Evoker on her boot.

"Isis Picaro!"

The Persona of Yukari Takeba emerges and casts a Diarahan onto Kasumi, but the fallen Angel does not respond.

"Damnit. Samerecarm!"

Again, the revival spell didn't work much. Kotone crouches back down and shakes Kasumi furiously against Takemi and the paramedic's warnings.

"Kasumi-san! Please wake up! We need you! Please..."

_"Kasumi-san!"_

_"That's enough! She's not gonna live any longer if you do something too rough on her dying body!"_

_"Fuck off! I've lost enough friends already, I'm not losing her too!"_

Kasumi can faintly hear Kotone's cries as she attempts to stay awake. As she recovers, Persephone and the other Personas begin to talk to her.

" **It seems that we are in a critical condition.** "

" **Tell us something we don't know, Inari!** "

" **Kasumi-chan, you could have used any of us to stop Nanjo from running Kotone-san over.** "

" **Is there a particular reason why you just dashed and took the hit?** "

Silence filled their area of talk as the speculations continued.

" **Was there something that may have deemed impossible to do if you used any of us to stop the car?** "

" **One, he has the fragments. Who knows what would happen if the thing went kaboom.** "

" **Well, the fragments are uranium after all.** "

**_"That's not why I took the hit."_** Kasumi finally spoke up and paused. _**"It was something that gave me a horrible memory."**_

Persephone then manifested into Sumire and squatted in front of her.

" **It's me, isn't it? That moment earlier... it reminded you of me, huh?** "

Kasumi began to cry as she nods her head vigorously. Persephone gives her a hug as the others watched.

" **I know you're trying to atone for everything, Kasumi. But I worry about you sometimes, even if some of those sometimes were in my hands.** "

" **You're close to your goal now, Kasumi. As much as the trauma haunts you, let us go in the meantime until the Star of Jose will finally glow bright.** "

Kasumi looks up to her Personas, who transfigured into their former masters and offered their smiles.

" **We have faith in you, Yoshizawa-san. Don't fuck this up.** "

_**"I won't. Not this time."** _

Kotone pushes the people around her off and attempts to use another Samerecarm, but the sound of Maya screaming made her turn to see the journalist crashing onto her and the crowd.

"Damnit, he's too strong..." Maya grunted.

Suddenly, they hear a grunting noise from behind them. Kasumi rises back up despite her bleeding head and broken bones.

"Kasumi-san!"

"Get everyone out of here, Kotone." Kasumi coldly commanded before turning to see Mishima and Takemi. "Better yet, you two take these civilians out of here."

"Are you out of your mind!? You're wounded!"

"Would it matter? The guy over there has bombs in his briefcase that could detonate any second."

_Well, I'm not entirely wrong._

"B-B-Bombs!?"

"Quit being a pussy for once, Mishima-kun." Kasumi shook her as she helped up Kotone and Maya.

"Got a plan, Miss Broken and Battered?"

"I need you to cause an endless Blizzard that can obscure his vision. Kotone-san, I advise you let Amada-san's Persona trap him in a ball of darkness to corner him."

Kotone nods and calls out Kala-Nemi to entrap the wealthy madman. Nanjo notices this too late after kicking Shinjiro out of his way.

"Goddamnit! Yama- huh!?"

"Artemis! Full Blizzard!"

Upon getting absorbed further into the ball, Nanjo can feel the cold air attempting to put him in a cryogenic state as the ball gets covered in ice.

"Now what?"

"Allow me!" Sho picks Shinjiro up. "Tsukiyomi!"

"Castor!"

" **BONE SMASH!** "

Tsukiyomi slashes the ball twice before Castor lands a heavy blow onto the ball, shattering it and defeating Nanjo.

The former child genius of St. Hermelin crawls his way to the Station Square while the Aster Alliance gang up on him. He then attempts to shoot them in desperation, but he suddenly gets shot in the chest with a dart that reads: **DELIRIUM DOSE**.

"Motherfuckers.... I-I can't call Yamaoka anymore...." He murmured. He fires a bullet on Kotone's chest and notices that the bullet deflected due to the suddenly-armored costume and receives a kick from her. Maya then grabs him by the collar and passes him to Katsuya, who was already scowling at him.

"Why not we take this somewhere else, shall we?"

Everyone nods, but the sudden crowd converging onto them began to put them at unease.

"Yoshizawa-san!" One reporter called out. "Is it true that you're a Phantom Thief?"

Kasumi sighed. _Shit, figured it was gonna happen like this._

"I'm sorry, but that is strictly something I should not talk about."

"Were you involved in the death of Masayoshi Shido?"

"Are you aware of the current Shadow attacks that have been happening lately?"

"Were you or were you not at hand in the deaths of Suguru Kamoshida, Ichiryusai Madarame, Junya Kaneshiro, Kunikazu Okumura, and-"

"I SAID IT'S SOMETHING I'M NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT! SO FUCK OFF ALREADY!"

Kasumi's outburst shocked everyone, even her own team. But Nanjo began to give off an evil laugh despite being cuffed already.

"Oh? Keeping more secrets, are we?"

Kasumi glares at Nanjo and grabs her bolt-action rifle to bash him unconscious. Looking at the crowd, she then regain her composure and addressed to the public.

"I'm truly sorry for my outburst. It's just.... it's been a long night trying to capture this man for his wrongdoings, and I am not feeling well. I will speak up about my identity as a Phantom Thief when all is said and done. Will that be alright?"

The public decides to go along as long as they get their answers. Maya then taps Kasumi's shoulder.

"Anywhere we can go to interrogate Nanjo?"

Kasumi looks beyond Central Street and identifies Mishima.

"Mishima-kun!"

"Eep! Yes, Yoshizawa-san?" He saluted out of fright.

"Mind buying us a few food and drinks? I know college life for you sucks, so do us a favor and do a few errands." She then hands him 100,000 yen and whispers something to him as she gestures them to follow her.

"Don't forget the briefcase!" She warned them, prompting Kotone to rush onto the car and grab the briefcase. Suddenly, her breastplate falls off and she instantly turns mighty red out of sheer embarrassment. Using the briefcase to cover her exposed breasts, she rushes to Maya who offers to buy her clothes this time before catching up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fragments are finally secured! And the group is a step closer to saving the world... or are they?
> 
> Kasumi saving Kotone from getting hit by the hijacked taxi cab was a callback to how Kasumi Yoshizawa of Earth X (a.k.a. the one we're all familiar with) perished upon saving Sumire. Although she and Kotone don't know each other for that long, it already gave the idea that Kotone is now Kasumi's pseudo-sister in a way. And with that kind of relationship, Kotone is already getting attached to it.
> 
> For those who kept track of the Picaro Personas under Kotone's possession, I'll introduce Cerberus Picaro and Artemisia Diavolica into her inventory once I figure out a way to put them in.
> 
> For a quick recap of the stuff like Delirium Dose, Arcane, etc.....  
> \- The Arcane is actually a dose of a modified Plume of Dusk a.k.a. the thing that gives artificial Personas with a mix of Wild Card specialization. In the prequel, it was addressed as Arcanasis to avoid getting another controversy in Kirijo Corp.  
> \- The Delirium Dose is the antidote. Apparently, no one knows why it's called such except for the R&D department of both Kirijo Corp and Nanjo Tech. It removes a Persona user's ability to summon his/her other self and renders them weak for good.  
> \- The Arcane Boost is something that increases the power of the Arcane. It can either increase the Wild Card ability or increase its power and defense.  
> -They exist for both worlds.
> 
> Stay tuned for "Vendetta", as Nanjo reveals his true intentions on the Arcane and the Sacrificial Lamb while forcing Kasumi to spill her own secrets!


	40. Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Aster Alliance chase down Kei Nanjo to Shinjuku and Shibuya. Surviving a brutal fight, Kasumi renders him unconscious after the group wears him out for a clean hit with the Delirium Dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So this will be the only chapter that will have one setting, which is Madarame's house. This is also the chapter that will begin a series of distrust among the group.
> 
> With that said, let's get it on...

_**December 16, 20XX** _

_**Location: Madarame's shack, Shibuya Residential  
Time: 1923 hours** _

A day after the incidents in Akihabara, Shinjuku, and Shibuya, Katsuya alerted Kinota and the Fire Frontier to deal with the damage done and give aid to the victims. While the Fire Frontier is currently doing their community assistance, Katsuya retreats to the residential area located by Shibuya to meet up with a disgruntled Sho and the others.

"Took ya long enough."

"I had to eat, Minazuki. Be grateful I have food for you all as well." Katsuya said as he waved around a bag of Big Bang Burgers.

"Is it the Comet Burger?" Sho raised an eyebrow. Katsuya nods and gets startled upon Sho's savage confiscation of the bag.

"Hey! Those aren't all for you!" He then sighed in defeat as he entered the old house of deceased plagiarist Ichiryusai Madarame. "Whatever."

Upon entry, he sees Maya sleeping, Tatsuya eating his burger, Sho eating the bigger burger, Shinjiro watching an unconscious Kei Nanjo, Eido cleaning his gun, and Kotone checking herself in the mirror for any bruises. He approaches Kotone and sits behind her.

"You alright, Shiomi?"

"Oh. Katsuya-san." She turned around to face him. "Uh, yeah. With how much crap we had dealt with yesterday, I had to keep checking."

"This is the fourth time you're doing so, though."

"I died, you know." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I dunno if resurrected people can get permanent bruises or scars."

"You've been battered and bruised more than once and you just realize that now?" Shinjiro joined in after getting bored of watching their hostage. Kotone pouted at him upon hearing his words.

"You survived a fatal bullet years ago, you know."

"Thank the pocket watch, Shiomi. I still have my mortality, after all." He grunted in response before turning to Katsuya. "How's the city?"

"Kinota and his men are helping with the quick reconstruction of a few places. The Iron Castle, however, is gonna be shut down for good."

"How so?"

"Must be due to how the Red Sun mafia was involved." Eido butts in. "I heard that the mafia itself handled majority of the club's shares."

Kotone then looked out the window and furrowed her brows.

"Does anyone find it odd that we haven't been encountering any Shadows lately?"

Shinjiro then thought about it and hums in confirmation.

"Come to think of it, we haven't fought any since my brother joined us." Katsuya mumbled.

"What could it mean though?"

"I have no idea, Kotone." Eido sighed as Kasumi, Eikichi, and Baofu enter the shack. Being caught off-guard, everyone raises their weapons at the doorway to hear Kasumi's voice bellow and let them stand down.

"You could have knocked, damnit." Sho hissed.

"Like any of you would hear me knock." Kasumi spat back.

"How's the star?"

"Fuuka-san and Labrys are dealing with the reconstruction. Either that or they'll rely on the supernatural power of the star."

The group then hears Nanjo waking up and prepares themselves for something as Kasumi approached him.

"Rise and shine, you pathetic swine." She barked at Nanjo.

"I'm up already." He mumbled groggily as he looks around and finds himself strapped onto a chair. "Damnit."

"In case you're gonna do something stupid, we got you immobilized with the Delirium Dose." Kotone waved around the empty capsule. "You ain't gonna be calling your Personas anymore."

"I am aware." He then glared at Kasumi, who still had a bruise on her cheek from his attempted hit-and-run. "I'm amazed you survived the fatal hit."

"Can't break what can't be broken, fuckwad." She retorted as she spun her blades, "Plus, you nearly killed me. So be proud of that, dipshit."

"I guess so." He then eyes Eikichi, Baofu, and Tatsuya. "Wonderful evening, gentlemen."

"Cut the bullshit, Kei."

"Had we know you were plotting to use Kirijo Tech to further expand the power of the Sacrificial Lamb, we would have finished the job years ago."

"Like you dipshits know about it." Nanjo hissed at the two non-Asters.

Shinjiro approaches him and begins to deliver two punches to his face. Sho attempts to join him in the punching, but Kasumi orders him to stand down.

"Better start talking, Nanjo." Kasumi gripped onto his jacket before shoving her spear chain onto his knee, causing him to cry in pain.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Yoshizawa, what are you-"

Tatsuya stops his brother from inquiring her while she continues.

"Or else this gets deeper."

She yanks the blade off his knee as he tears up from the excruciating pain.

"Fine." He surrendered. "Ask me anything before I bleed to death because of this bitch."

Maya pulls a chair and sits in front of him as the group circled around him.

"What is driving you into doing this cruel terrorism? What is your objective into plunging this world into chaos?"

"Humankind has been deemed as an intelligent specie known to the world of Animalia, yet we take advantage of that superiority and take up the appearance of buffoons and inexcusable wenches." He gritted his teeth upon feeling the pain. "What is the point of being the apex predator when you're acting like you're inferior to everything on this forsaken planet?!"

"So you've rejected humanity and developed some sort of god complex."

"Yes, and it was a wonderful plan to boot." He hissed upon feeling blood covering his scar and dripping onto the floor. "Kirijo wanted to redeem herself after her family caused the release of the Shadows into permanence. Her and that bloodline of hers were nothing but deplorable beings who had too much lunacy into thinking science can be cooperative with the supernatural."

Kotone and Shinjiro felt uneasy all of a sudden, knowing that Mitsuru was really doing her best until her desperation got her entirely.

"There were several things the Kirijos are good at, but keeping their professionalism and mouths shut is not their best."

Shinjiro pushes Maya aside and jabs his face, breaking his glasses and nose in the process.

"Goddamnit, Major Aragaki. Is violence your only solu-" Nanjo stops midway upon realizing they won't hesitate to defend Shinjiro and changes the topic. "Anyways, because the Kirijos revived the DEVA System and severed the barrier blocking our world and the Shadow world..."

He began coughing profusely as Kotone glances at Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san, is this supposed to be a side effect or something?"

Kasumi shakes her head. "Not at all. If anything, looks like his body type isn't suitable to withstand a full syringe."

"Perceptive girl." Nanjo glares at her. "Once again, your knowledge about these is remarkable."

"Common sense, dumbass. I have gathered enough intel about the equipment before you spilled the beans back in Naoma."

"Of course. How stupid have I become?" He sarcastically spoke as he continued. "As I was saying before I was abruptly disturbed, the DEVA system severed the barrier blocking our world and the Shadow world, causing several anomalies to occur in a prolonged time. One in Iwatodai, another in Yasoinaba, and a third in Tokyo."

"So why do it?" Baofu probed him.

"To see who fits the survival rate that can humiliate Kirijo for their stupidity and desperation for success. Nobody can fucking beat me in the world of corporation powers."

Kasumi shoves her spear chain onto his other knee and earns the exasperated looks of her team.

"You're only doing this just for some corporate vengeance?!"

"In a way, one can see it as such." He grunts in pain upon realizing that the blade pierced through his kneecap. "But that is only a third of my intentions."

"Then speak up, damnit!" Sho barked as he raised his sword. Nanjo glanced at Baofu as he chuckled.

"My intentions were also to make sure the elderly don't get involved in the fight. If anything, the old man here asked me for a Delirium Dose one day to remove his ability to call a Persona."

Everyone glanced at Baofu, who sighed in disbelief.

"I am but too old to do such things now. Katsuya, Maya, and supposedly Eikichi were still capable due to their body type and age."

"Tell that to the smoker." Shinjiro huffed at Katsuya. "Guy would sometimes cough and get weakened when using his Persona."

"Easy for you to say, Aragaki. Your seizures say otherwise."

"Fuck off."

Nanjo then laughed at the bickering in front of him. "See? You two bicker at the pettiest difference."

"Your point?" Tatsuya looked at him after finishing his burger.

"This is survival, ladies and gentlemen. Now I want you all to look at your two health-issued members." Everyone was getting wary of him. "Who do you think would survive longer if a war against the Shadows begins?"

"Both of them, of course!" Kotone tries to force everyone away from the dilemma, but Nanjo shakes his head in disagreement.

"Wrong. Not both of them can survive simultaneously. One has the capability to live longer while the other will perish upon the expense of his energy."

The group then looks at the two again, but before they could pick....

"Or we can add another person to the lineup."

Kasumi gave him a deathly glare as she looked at him.

"One, Major Shinjiro Aragaki. A resident of Iwatodai and a soldier from the Fire Frontier's Armed Forces Department. Currently having seizures since his childhood."

Shinjiro clenches his hand into a fist upon hearing him. Kotone attempts to calm him down by rubbing his shoulders.

"Two, Katsuya Suou. A resident of Sumaru City and a well-decorated police commissioner. Currently diagnosed with lung cancer."

Maya, Eikichi, Baofu, Eido, and Tatsuya whipped their heads to Katsuya, who averts his gaze from everyone.

"And lastly, Kasumi Yoshizawa. A resident of Tokyo and a disgraced gymnast and Phantom Thief. Currently diagnosed with-"

Kasumi twists her blade and somewhat disconnects his lower leg in anger.

"Yoshizawa!"

"Kasumi-san!"

"Hey, Yoshi!"

"What the hell!?"

"You're really clever in trying to break us up, huh?" She growled.

Nanjo just laughed despite losing a leg.

"Did I struck a nerve? How wonderful."

"You must be really sick in the head, Kei." Baofu shook his head in disappointment.

"Wanna know what's funny, everyone? Kirijo never gave out information about the Lamb or the Delirium Dose or anything else."

"Like I said, I did my research on those." Kasumi's hands were beginning to tremble.

"I know, but HOW did you know about it?" He was calling her bluff. "Was it Phantom Thief business from before or after they all died?"

Kotone pulls Kasumi off of him before she could do something.

"Easy, Kasumi-san. He's just riling you up."

"Yeah, Yoshizawa. You can deny the words coming out of my mouth, after all." Nanjo, however, continued to agitate her. "But then again, you can always spill the beans this time. Especially your little activity with the Yggdrasil."

Kasumi shook further as Katsuya then turned to speak to him.

"Yggdrasil?"

"You think I didn't know? About your little activity prior to June?" He then looked at everyone with a sadistic smile. "Do you all believe that a mentally-ill woman like Kasumi Yoshizawa is capable of killing Kenzo Manahashi?"

"Some of my regulars believe so." Eikichi furrowed his brows in concern.

"Well, you're dead stupid if you think that way. When and where was an actual news report of Kenzo Manahashi getting killed by her?"

Maya answered his question. "Sometime around May."

"Wrong. Manahashi was confirmed dead last March, as per words of Takuto Maruki."

Kasumi's eyes widened in the revelation. She then had a realization.

_Shit. He must have severed his ties with Kei Nanjo during my training._

" **Kasumi, calm down...** "

" **Kasumi, listen to reason. You can try to hold your anger for now and-** "

" **Hold her anger? Just let her blow some steam!** "

" **Akechi-kun, you're not helping!** "

" **Oh, I am!** "

"Kasumi-san?" Kotone carefully asked her.

"And how could you declare such a claim?" Katsuya eyed him.

"He suffered multiple gunshot wounds, yes. But it wasn't from her gun. If anything, she is still too weak to even face her own fears and pull the trigger where it mattered the most. All because she had the lingering trauma of witnessing her own team die again along with the other Persona users of another time!"

"What?"

"Persona users of another time?"

Eido then felt his gun pulled out of the holster as Kasumi aimed the gun at his head. Everyone was shocked by her sudden movements as Nanjo laughed.

"Still in denial, young Thief? Admit it, there is more than just saving the world in that mission of yours. I bet you don't have the balls to actually kill a person unless your Persona takes over you."

The young soldier then squinted his eyes upon noticing some sort of voice whispering to him.

_Help me._

"Come on, Yoshizawa. Either you admit your motive or you pull the trigger. Either way, you'll lose the trust of everyone in this very shack and become mentally unstable even more. Hahahahah!"

Kasumi tightened her grip on the pistol as she holds back her tears.

"Hey, Minazuki! Why not do all of us a favor and pierce her with your sword? At least you can give her a sad reunion with her group in hell after they realize she failed them again like how she failed to save her own family from their worthless demise!"

_Help me!_

Eido sees a different Kei Nanjo appearing in front of the real one, but this one is begging for mercy as contrast to the personality of the one they are facing.

"That's enough out of you, Nanjo." Katsuya grabs his ascot.

"You're trying to piss us off so that we would turn our backs on her." Maya huffed.

"Oh, but isn't that your plan from the very start, Katsuya? To betray her and have that star for yourself?"

Kotone's expression changed as she looked away from Kasumi. "What?"

"You're all imbeciles to try and stop the Sacrificial Lamb from completion when you can't even trust each other! You will all suffer the consequences because in the end, I WILL STILL BE ON TOP!"

_HELP ME!_

Eido then turns to see Kasumi already weeping as her finger twitched.

"Wait!"

But Eido was too late. Kasumi fired the pistol and landed a clean hit onto Nanjo's head and alarming Katsuya, who lets go of his lifeless body. With enough rage, Kasumi unloads the entire magazine onto Nanjo's head until it clicked while scaring everyone around her.

"Kasumi-san!"

"What did you just do!?"

Kasumi kept tearing up and clicking the trigger as Tatsuya carefully approached her.

"Hey, why not Kotone and I help in calming you down?" He offered. Kasumi then drops the gun and then drops to her knees as Kotone looked at Tatsuya.

"What the hell, Yoshizawa!?" Eido was already fed up. "What the hell got into you!?"

"He was pissing her off directly. What do you think, Corporal?" Shinjiro chided him before Katsuya barked back.

"It was unnecessary to deliver 18 headshots to Nanjo when he was about to spill information!"

"Spill information?! The guy was riling her up with personal insults!" Eikichi yelled.

"It was still unnecessary!"

"Would you like it if someone will personally insult you for your dead loved ones?!"

"Not a word from you, old man!"

"Can you all just shut the fuck up!?" Kasumi yelled from the top of her lungs.

Sho then looked outside and sees a group of people huddling outside.

"Shit, we got people out in the front."

Katsuya sighed. "I'll deal with them. But this isn't over yet until we retreat to your home, Yoshizawa."

Everyone then splits up after Katsuya gave an alibi that a murder happened and everyone was hurt to let the neighboring civilians disperse. As Tatsuya helps Kotone and Kasumi enter a taxi, Shinjiro stops him and allows the girls to go on their own.

"Whydja stop me for?"

Shinjiro looked back at the shack, then back at Tatsuya.

"Whatever happens, you better keep your brother in check."

"I agree."

The two then see Eido with his backpack and guns. His face, however, was more appalled and angered.

"Where ya going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm fucking quitting."

"Turning tail already?" Shinjiro was upset.

"I'm not turning tail, damn you! I can't believe you all didn't see that he was begging for help?"

"Begging for help? You must be delusional."

Sho then appears behind Eido with a straight face.

"That's what I've told him, too. Yet he ain't gonna listen to anyone."

"I don't want another lecture from you, fuckface."

"Watch your mouth, jarhead. Keep it up, and then we'll point out why you're fucking worthless the whole time."

"Enough."

The trio then turned to Tatsuya, who scowled at them.

"If Corporal Hasashi wants to quit, then let him. He has seen enough shit from all of us. Respect his decision on quitting."

Eido shoves Shinjiro out of his way, but as he does so the burly major tackles him to the ground and begins punching him to trigger a fight. Tatsuya and Sho pull Shinjiro off of Eido, who then spat at his face.

"You're all fucking crazy! Whether this plan works or not, we're all still gonna die from your sins!"

He then recomposes himself and walks away.

"Dumbass."

"Easy there, Major. Let's just... head for a bar or something."

Sho then joins Tatsuya and Shinjiro to cool down as the Aster Alliance is about to enter the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanjo sure fucked up in his attempt to let everyone turn on each other right there and then. But with Eido hallucinating that Nanjo is begging for help, Kasumi firing onto Nanjo with enough anger, and several ulterior motives exposed, the group is about to enter an impasse.
> 
> Stay tuned for "Ulterior Motives", as the group now goes all-out against each other after secrets are revealed!


	41. Ulterior Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The group interrogates Nanjo and receives his reasoning, but at the same time he antagonizes every one of them with their secrecies until Kasumi kills him ultimately and nearly costing them information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's shaking, y'all? New chapter!
> 
> So this chapter is gonna be very heavy with the drama and fighting as secrets are revealed and the group is tested by these secrets!
> 
> Prep up, coz it's about to get serious....

_**December 17, 20XX** _

_**Location: Jazz Jin, Kichijoji  
Time: 1610 hours** _

A day after their conflict against Nanjo and his eventual death, Kasumi tries to cool herself down in the jazz bar located near her home. Asking Muhen-san a huge favor, she begins drinking her sorrows and anger away. Kotone checks up on her upon Muhen's request as he prepares for the night service.

"Kasumi-san?" She cautiously asked.

"What do you want?" She rudely replied as Kotone flinched.

"Um, need any help?"

"With what? Drinking all these? No thank you." She snorts as she chugs down another bottle. Kotone bites her lip as she spits out her next question.

"Are you keeping secrets from us?"

Kasumi stops midway in her drink as she glares at Kotone.

"You have a deathwish or what?"

"It's not that. It's just..." Kotone trails off as she is uncertain how things will end in their conversation. "We've been fighting each other a lot lately. And I have a feeling everyone now hates you for killing Nanjo when we were about to have information from him."

"He pissed me off. What more do you want?"

"The very least you can do is trust us." Kotone's tone shifted from worrisome to stern. "We get that this is your mission, but it's our mission now too."

Kasumi then stared at the last bottle and sighs.

"Will you trust me with my decision later?"

"What decision?"

"When the star is fused into one and it glows gold..." She glances at her fellow Wild Card. "Will you trust me?"

Unsure of what she meant, Kotone can only stare at the gymnast.

"Fine by me." Kasumi shrugs off as she chugs the last bottle.

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence  
Time: 1800 hours** _

After finishing her moping session in the Jazz Jin, Kasumi follows Kotone back to her home as Rise looks at her in disappointment.

"Drinking again? I thought we talked about this." She began scolding her.

"Sorry, Rise-san. I just needed to remove some thoughts."

"Well, if it involved Nanjo trying to fuck with your head, Bro here did the same." Tatsuya pointed his thumb towards Katsuya, who glared at him in response.

"Well, now that we're all here..." Fuuka announced, "We're still awaiting the fusion of the star fragments since science isn't helping at all."

"What if Nanjo tampered with the fragments?" Sho huffed.

"If he did, then we're capital F fucked." Kasumi blatantly blurted out. Kotone shook her hands and assured everyone that Kasumi isn't entirely drunk.

"That's a relief." Zenkichi murmured as Maruki rushed out of the study.

"Guys! Look!"

Everyone rushed in (while Fuuka helped Rise out in the wheelchair) as they see the fragments creating some sort of mystical sheath to pull each other in.

"Is that-"

"It's magically fusing itself. And the colors..."

Maruki pointed out the shifting color of black, light blue, and gold as everyone stared at it in awe. Maya couldn't keep her excitement and demands that someone should bring the fragments to the living room table. Labrys gently grabs the fragments and carefully sets it down on the living room, much to Rise's annoyance as she turned back to the living room. As soon as the star fragments begin fusing, Kasumi's mind began racing with the voices of her Personas.

" **It's finally happening!** " Persephone chimed.

" **I can't believe we did it!** " Hecate Picaro added.

" **Such a successful mission with a wonderful end!** " Kamo Susano-o Picaro mumbled.

" **Uh, yeah. For us, maybe.** " Prometheus Picaro butted in.

" **What do you mean? We finally have the Star of Jose complete!** " Mercurius Picaro yelled.

" **We have a group who distrusts us. Remember?** " Anat Picaro pointed out.

" **As much as this mission is done, it is far from over.** " Loki Picaro hissed.

" **We need their trust if we want Kasumi to finish this.** " Arsene Picaro gave a grim warning. " **Otherwise, they become adversaries themselves.** "

"I can't believe it..." Shinjiro murmured. "We did it."

The Star of Jose is finally fused and begins glowing light blue. Kasumi carefully scoops it up and checks for any deficiencies.

"We did it... WE DID IT!"

Everyone except Katsuya applauded. Kasumi sensed it, and she wasn't dumb enough to ignore it.

"What's wrong, Katsuya-san?" Kotone noticed and asked him.

"If you wanna point your damn gun at me, then do it already."

Maya, Shinjiro, Tatsuya, Fuuka, Rise, Kotone, Maruki, Eikichi, and Baofu turn to see Katsuya pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Kasumi. Zenkichi grabs his revolvers while Labrys readies her battleaxe.

"Now we have the star, we want the truth of things. No more hiding!" He shouted in tranquil fury.

"Bro!"

"Katsuya, calm down-"

"Calm down?! Maya, Tatsuya, you were on board with me in plotting this! We all know that-"

"I'm mentally unstable? Save the bullshit then, Katsuya Suou."

Both the Phantom Thief and Sumaru's Finest were staring at each other with deathly intent. Maruki carefully grabbed the star off of Kasumi's hands as she grabs a bow and arrow from the umbrella stand.

"Go ahead. Pull the fucking trigger."

"You're testing me, Yoshizawa."

"Maya-san? Tatsuya-san? What is Katsuya-san saying about you three plotting against Kasumi-san?" Kotone is overwhelmed by the sudden stand-off and revelation to Katsuya's plan.

"I didn't agree to it, bro!"

"I know we're trying to stop her, Katsuya. But outright killing her was never what we discussed!"

"You already doubted her back in Port Inaba!" Katsuya yelled at Maya as Shinjiro aimed his shotgun at the commissioner.

"Drop the damn gun, suit."

"Or what?"

"Y'all may wanna lower your guns before I knock ya to next week!" Labrys was revving up her systems as things get heated further.

"I'm not dropping my damn gun until I know the truth about this wild goose chase!" Katsuya yelled at full anger. "Dear friends of mine are dying left and right, and I am not going to be left in the dark any longer just because some pathetic, unruly child wants to save the world as if it'll atone her for her sins!"

"Go blow yourself!" Kasumi barked back. "You had some sort of attitude change since Port Inaba! Don't bullshit me with your excuses because I damn well know you want the star for your own selfish needs, you fucking self-conceited, gun-licking pig!"

Tatsuya was about to mediate, but Rise stops him from doing so.

"That's quite the insult, coming from a delinquent teenager who murders people for their own justice!"

"How rich, coming from a police officer who failed Sumaru City more than once already!"

"You bring nothing but disgrace to your family's name!" Katsuya now did it. "Think about how your family feels when they come home to find their house already some headquarters for good-for-nothing warriors and their own daughter being a dirty criminal instead of what they wanted her to be!"

Maruki, Rise, Fuuka, Zenkichi, Kotone, and Shinjiro did not bother to flinch as Kasumi fires an arrow onto Katsuya's shoulder, who then wounds her in the abdomen with his pistol. He did not expect Kasumi to tackle him and beat him up, so he attempts to beat her in retaliation. Tatsuya and Maya attempt to stop Katsuya from bruising Kasumi, but as he pushes them away he is kicked in the crotch by Kasumi before she begins beating him again. This time, everyone breaks up the two from fighting even more as Rise lets her anger loose.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP IT ALREADY!?"

Katsuya, bruised and bloody, growls at Kasumi, who is also bruised and bloody, as Zenkichi steps between them and aims his revolvers at both of them.

"You two better quit fucking around now. You hear me?"

Before anyone could respond, Zenkichi's daughter Akane interrupts the stand-off as she looks at everyone from upstairs.

"Daddy? Why are you guys fighting again?"

Zenkichi nods at Maruki and Tatsuya to hold them back as he approaches his daughter.

"It's a long story, Akane. Do you need something?"

"Um, I want ice cream."

Zenkichi nods his head as he offers his hand to his daughter. "Do you want Rise-san to join us?"

"Mm-hmm! Want some ice cream too, Rise-san?"

Rise, who want panting heavily after her loudest scream, forces a smile as she makes her way to the door. As Rise and the Hasegawas left, the remaining others looked at each other and let the two hotheads go.

"That was really uncalled for, bro."

"Don't you all wonder where her family is? It's been-"

"They're dead, you insensitive fuck! They're all dead! Mom, Dad, Sumire, Akira, everyone!" Kasumi was keeping her anger as tears went down her face. Kotone glared at Katsuya and shamed him.

"Kasumi-san is trying her best not to remember about them for now, and yet here you are making that rude comment."

"How were we supposed to know?!" Maya defended. "She's been secretive to us the entire mission! The only person who she opens up to is you, Shiomi-san!"

"Alright, timeout! Both of you, go to a corner and think about what you've done!" Sho tries to crack humor and scold them at the same time, but that does not stop Kasumi nor Katsuya from flipping him off. "Why did I even bother?"

Shinjiro then looked at Fuuka as if he remembered something.

"Fuuka."

"Yes, Shinji?"

"What the hell is the Yggdrasil?"

Fuuka and Labrys froze in fear. They knew he was gonna find out about it, but to be this soon? Maruki then felt Kasumi staring at him in the corner of her eye as apparently he is in trouble too.

"Maruki."

"Yoshizawa-san?"

Kasumi heard him gulp in nervousness as she asked him.

"When did you last interact with Kei Nanjo?"

"Why ask me th-"

"I am asking you a serious question, _Takuto._ "

Maruki then complied without even challenging her. "Alright. If it will help with your fellow brawler over there." He adjusts his glasses as he looks at them.

"On the day you left for your training, I had made my decision to confront Nanjo and make him stop the Sacrificial Lamb after we witnessed it in the other world. Apparently, Nanjo refused and had me arrested. He must have confiscated my briefcase in my room during the arrest, and when I broke out I didn't had any time to recover them. And regardless if I did or didn't... it'd be too late."

"Other world? What are you talking about?" Maya eyed him warily.

Shinjiro then spoke up instead to piece it all together.

"The Yggdrasil is a Nordic tree that branches out to different realms. That was what the confiscated document was about, huh?"

"Quite perceptive, Shinji." Fuuka sighed in defeat. "And yes, it was the document inside Maruki's briefcase."

"And a Kirijo project, at that." Maruki added as he mumbled.

"So what's the star for then? To power the Yggdrasil up or something?" Shinjiro probed everyone who knew about it.

"No. The star had another purpose." Kasumi answered.

"The star is to bring everyone back from the dead. That is my wish for the star to work."

Everyone glanced at her. But she continued on and made everyone feel skeptical.

"But for that to happen, I have to wish us all back to three years ago before this all happened."

Suddenly, Fuuka reacted in disagreement.

"Three years ago!? But that would mean-"

"Back in the endeavors of the Phantom Thieves. But they're not the only ones I'm saving."

"Are you insane?!" Maya reacted next. "Your wish is to travel back in time to prevent the deaths and chaos by fucking with the timeline?!"

"It's the only way! We can also prevent Mitsuru Kirijo from ever planning the Sacrificial Lamb and Project Arcadia, Nanjo from becoming too corrupt, and then everything will be set to avoid destruction."

"But that would mean..." Kotone looked at Kasumi with sad eyes. "Tatsuya-san and I have to die again."

This time, Katsuya made his stand. "No fucking way! I lost my damn brother once, and I am not going to lose him again!"

Unfortunately, Kotone heard Fuuka and Shinjiro try to defend her.

"We can't afford another moment against Nyx! Not again!"

"As much as we would want to agree, Yoshizawa-san, we can't lose Shiomi again. Not after all these years."

"Then I'll make sure no one else will die as I-"

"Yoshizawa-san." Maruki's stern call gave her the idea that she is gonna be lectured again. "It pains me to say this, but you can't save everyone. Remember what happened back in Earth X's battle?"

Kasumi then looks at everyone with puffy eyes and a broken spirit.

"Why?.... Why can't you all trust me?!"

Before Katsuya could try to put her in her place, Tatsuya punches his back and speaks instead.

"Look, I know it's a hard task to keep everyone alive. But as what everyone is saying, not everything has to be rewritten. Some events, like my death in Xibalba or Shiomi's death in God knows where and when, are things we can't undo entirely. You can prevent someone from committing suicide or prevent an assassination, but on our cases... as Persona users... not everything ends well for us."

Kasumi drops down to her knees and avoids crying. Kotone wants to comfort her, but she remains unsure after the revelation of her plan.

"Several actions must happen if you will prevent Tatsuya's sacrifice in Xibalba or Shiomi's sacrifice in Tartarus." Fuuka somberly stated. "It would mean that several people will die for them to live. And I personally know you, Kasumi-chan; you're never the type to kill unless it's in your grudge."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you in this mission."

"Katsuya!" Maya chided him despite her current state. "Okay, then. If you were the one wishing on the star, what would have been your plan?"

"World peace, Maya. No more wars, no more crimes, no more trouble. Justice always wins in the end." He angrily responded.

"That would be too much to handle, Suou-san. That is nearly similar to-"

"Don't compare me to yourself, you tyrannical bastard."

"Okay, you're being a dick now. We get it: Kasumi Yoshizawa had an ulterior motive to reverse time and prevent a lot of disasters. We've established that, but do you-"

"Did I ask for your help, Maya?"

Tatsuya holds Maya back from her temper. "Easy there."

"Come on, man. At least be the reasonable adult here." Eikichi finally spoke up after remaining silent.

"Zip it, Mishina!"

"I'm not comparing myself to you, but your ideology is similar to mine." Maruki answered in a hostile manner. "We both want what's best for everyone, and it took me a long time to realize that never everyone wants to be living under the thumb of the same ideology."

Kotone looks at Katsuya and then at Kasumi, who is still crying. She frowns at the both of them as she voiced out her concern.

"Wanna know what I'd wish for? A normal life for all of us. No Personas, no nothing. A world with no Personas or Shadows or life-and-death situations from ethereal beings. That way, Tatsuya-san and I won't be dead in the process without risking several lives."

"That's still impossible, Shiomi-san." Maya gave her a sad look. "I thought Philemon already informed you and Kasumi about this."

"He didn't." Kasumi responded with hiccups.

Katsuya then pushes his brother off of him and begins to walk out the door.

"I don't have time to waste with you idiots. Mark my words, Yoshizawa-san... you're gonna wish you didn't join the world of crime."

"That's enough, Katsuya!" was the last thing he heard from Maya as he slams the door behind him.

Shinjiro sighed deeply. "Shiomi."

"Yes, Shinji?"

"I wanna agree with you on that, but you already know by now that everything will always be strange for us. One way or another, we'll be drawn into some oddball action that still spells life or death."

Kotone frowned as Fuuka added her insights.

"I'm not saying I disagree with you, but I'm also saying I'm not gonna allow you to die on us again."

"So what are ya suggestin', Fuuka-san?" Labrys asked while Maruki tries to comfort Kasumi.

Baofu, after being the most silent one in the room and witnessing the unfortunate fight, raises his hand and alerts everyone in the house. Rise, Zenkichi, and Akane return to find everyone scrambled around.

"What happened?"

"Where's Katsuya?"

Tatsuya sighed as he made his way to the door.

"Yoshizawa revealed her plan, and apparently nobody liked it. Now if you excuse me, I'll be looking for my brother."

After Tatsuya left the Yoshizawa household, Baofu then makes his way to Kasumi and offers her water.

"Now, my dear, how about you tell us some stories about your loved ones? Give us a reason or two as to why we should go with your wish."

"Baofu, are you sure about this?" Maya asked cautiously.

"Yeah, old man. Fucking up the timeline is something we all wished would not happen anymore." Eikichi added.

"In all honesty, I have my regrets in the timeline Tatsuya gave to us. Katsuya displaying how sickly determined he is to pursue true justice has gone over his head, Nanjo's pride went beyond forgiveness upon his involvement in creating corruption with Kirijo and Manahashi and that other general, and the idea that the world can be morphed one way or another by different gods is growing badly onto us. We're all bound to die one way or another, and it's better if we die with no regrets."

Kotone shook off her depressive feeling and sat down in front of Kasumi.

"Was this the decision you told me to trust you with?" Kasumi nods in response as Kotone reached out her hand to her teary cheek.

"K-K-Kotone-san?"

"Look, I'm conflicted about all this. A part of me wants you to do your wish and undo several things, but another part of me doesn't want to die again and yearns for experiences that you guys have done over the years." Sighing deeply with sadness, Kotone suddenly tears up and covers her face as she cries.

"Kotone-san...." Kasumi gives a downtrodden look.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi-san...." she sniffed. "I wanna say yes and no at the same time..."

Shinjiro then takes another medical pill and exhales.

"Start giving us words, Yoshizawa. Give us enough conviction that your idea is the best."

"Should I start with my family or-"

"Your choice." Baofu said it bluntly.

Kasumi then stares at a photo of her with Sumire, Shinichi, and Hanaki as she begins telling her tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi's wish: travel back to the day she lost Sumire and prevent everything from plunging into a chaotic chain of events
> 
> Katsuya's wish: to eradicate all crime and injustice, including the Sacrificial Lamb's power, at the cost of wiping out half of the planet's population.
> 
> Kotone's wish: revert back to the battle against Nyx and succeed without dying in exchange for normal lives for every Persona user of past, present, and future.
> 
> Which one is more possible for the star to grant?
> 
> Stay tuned for "Flashback: Kasumi", as Kasumi XX begins telling the others her journey... from Sumire's death to the events of Earth X!


	42. Flashback: Kasumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Star of Jose is finally complete, but Kasumi and Katsuya enter a stand-off and reveal their secrets and hidden agendas that puts the Aster Alliance and their allies to a test of trust.
> 
> Kasumi is then forced to open up if she wants the majority to trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here!
> 
> Some of the lines come from the prequel due to the fact that this is a flashback episode for Kasumi (again). However, they will be altered with Kasumi's narration so that it won't feel like much of a third-person chapter. Plus, she has the lengthiest flashback chapter due to how she speaks into detail her background. As opposed to Shinjiro's, Maya and the Suous', and Sho's flashback chapters (where they only require short periods of time to explain or remember things), Kasumi is asked to tell her tale entirely to convince the others to trust her plan, even if it means fucking with the timeline again.
> 
> Plus, Kasumi is one of the major protagonists here. So technically, she gets a lot of attention in this chapter. That, and think of it as a recap for Worlds Under War, if ya forgot a bit of it.
> 
> With that said, lezzgo!

_Seven years ago, **April 20XX**_

**_Location: Dome Town Diamond Stadium, Suidobashi, Earth XX  
_ ** _**Time: 1030 hours** _

"I did it!"

Sumire Yoshizawa shouted in joy as she reached the last plate on time to win the Little League game for her team. Her twin, Kasumi, ran off the bleachers to join her young teammates and celebrate the win with her.

"Let's go, Sumi!"

The group cheered on as Sumi drops her cap upon landing. Before she could pick it up, Kasumi grabs it and dunks it back to her head.

"Slam dunk!"

"Silly Kasumi! That's for basketball, not baseball." Sumire giggled as Kasumi blushed in embarrassment.

"H-Hey! No fair!" She pouted in response as Shinichi called her attention.

"Alright, Sumire! Hold the trophy carefully and smile for Mommy and Daddy!"

Sumire held the trophy and grinned as wide as she can while Kasumi grabbed her hat and smiled as well for the camera.

"Say, 'YOSHI!'"

"YOSHI!"

Kasumi then skipped to her parents to see the photo while Sumire talked with her friends. Shinichi then called Sumire over to tell her something.

"Sumire?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Starting next week, you'll be joining your sister for gymnastics with Hiraguchi-san."

"Gymnastics? But what about baseball?" She was conflicted.

"Don't worry, Sumire! I'll be there to help you! Then we'll have ice cream everyday to reward you for good work!" Kasumi chimed to cheer her sister up.

_Sumire was quite of an oddball at times. She'd mostly do things that most girls wouldn't do, such as baseball or playing soldier or even try to act like a tough gangster to protect me from bullies. Mom was quite an oddball herself, subjecting us to endless teasing when a boy would talk to us or spoil us with snacks until one of us gets a food coma. Dad, on the other hand, was a bit overprotective but very caring.... though he himself is an oddball as well for spilling secrets at random._

_Six years ago, **October 20XX**_

_**Location: Ikebukuro - Earth XX  
Time: 1530 hours** _

_When I first came to realize that my own sister was anxious as fuck, we skipped a field trip in our school to help her train gymnastics. She nearly tore a hamstring at that, so we planned to give her a wonderful reward for the hard work. A planetarium was fit for it, since our camping trip was supposed to be overnight in Nikko. And like every other kid at a young age, who doesn't love looking at space?_

"The stars are shiny, Kasumi. Look!" Sumire forced her sister to look at one corner of the area.

"Mom, is that a comet?" Kasumi inquired.

"No, dear. That's a shooting star. People say that when you watch a shooting star fly in the sky, you can make a wish from it."

"Really?! Wowwee!"

_Did I contain my excitement? No way! I haven't heard of wishing stars until that day!_

"A star that gives wishes?" Sumire asked her twin.

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me think of a wish."

_So I had a ton of wishes. How to be top gymnast, how to be super smart like Sumire, and how to have boys like me because I am ugly as hell with this mole on my face... But as soon as I knew what I wanna wish for...._

"Wait! I haven't made a wish..." She frowned and crossed her arms.

_I fucking missed that wish. And I was salty for a while._

"I made a wish."

"What was it, Sumire?"

_That moment, she smiled the brightest smile I have seen. Not from her baseball win or the time she successfully made brownies or won a game of tag, but her wish that came from an artificial shooting star._

"I wished that you will be with me forever, Kasumi. You're the best sister in the world."

_And there it was. I felt like I have made a solid bond with Sumire. That hug was probably the last time we hugged._

_Present day, **December 18, 20XX**_

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence, Kichijoji  
** _ _**Time: 1931 hours** _

Kasumi XX looks at the photos of her and Sumire XX in her baseball championship, and them being in the planetarium. Sighing with a sad smile, she places back the frames as Kotone called her attention.

"So what happened?"

Kasumi frowned again as she somberly continued.

"The next year, Sumire and I became strangers. I was winning on a hot streak, she was going on and off on being in the podium. I have been garnering more friends, she has been losing a lot. I was so indulged in my own popularity and maturity that I nearly forgot to give her attention and love."

"So that led to the accident, huh?" Maya inquired, knowing that what Kasumi would speak next will hurt her.

"Y-Yeah...."

_Three years ago, **March 25, 20XX**_

_**Location: Kichijoji-Nakano intersection  
Time: 1402 hours** _

_On our 15th birthday, Sumire felt empty. Like, I know it was a dick move for my friends to speak as if she just existed... but the fact that she grew distant from me and our parents felt strange. I never knew that time that she has gone deep into her depression, and we were stupid enough to shrug it off. After the party subsided and grew little in energy, Sumire and I went out for a short walk in the rain...._

"Hey.... You sure you're okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sumire's tone shot Kasumi, but the latter assumed it to be a sound of irritation.

"Well, you grew a bit taller now... so that's good!"

"We're twins, remember? We have the same face, same height, same brain cells... but different in everything else."

"Aw, cheer up! I'm sure you'll do better next time when we practice-"

"You don't get it, do you?!"

Rain began to pour out as Sumire couldn't hold in her frustrations anymore.

"Oh, I forgot. YOU NEVER GET IT! All my life, I've looked up to you as my inspiration, my friend, my heart and soul!" Sumire growled.

"Sumi, what's gotten into you?" Kasumi was too oblivious at her sister's horrible state as she opened up her umbrella.

_"Sumi, what's gotten into you?"_ she imitated.

"Okay, this isn't a joke anymore."

"And neither are you! Kasumi Yoshizawa, prodigy gymnast... honor student... best daughter... jack of all trades... You have everything you've ever dreamed of already! And what about me? Your dear younger sister?!"

_A part of me was feeling hurt by her words, but another part of me had to toughen her up because we're growing up._

"You've already abandoned me the moment we started gymnastics! You said you'd always be there to help me achieve my goals..."

"Sorry, Sumire, but as we grow up we can't rely on others to fix our problems. We have to become independent and do things on our own."

_Practically not my smartest move in trying to cheer her up._

"You still don't get it! You. Abandoned. Me! Have you even forgotten I exist?!"

"Of course not!" Kasumi barked with offense. "I remember a lot of things about you!"

"Okay then," Sumire challenged her. "What was my favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Uh... Tutti Fruity?"

"Vanilla."

"I was gonna answer that next."

_I lied. I never had vanilla as an option._

"What happened when we visited Suidobashi and rode the roller-coaster on Mom's birthday 5 years ago?"

"Umm... she bought you a bear to hold on to when you got scared?"

"NO! Only the three of you rode while I stayed and ate my cotton candy. I lost my stuffed unicorn on that day and cried like hell for it!"

People started whispering about the argument, pressuring Kasumi further.

"You know what? Give me the hardest one yet! I can answer it in one fell swoop!"

"When was the last time anyone made me smile genuinely?"

"Umm.... Uh..."

Sumire's anger dropped to sadness as she never ever expected Kasumi to forget the one thing she hoped she remembered.

"Look, let's just go home. You're getting wet, and-"

_And there it was. The final straw. Sumire then started running away from after I failed to remember the planetarium visit we had years ago. It was one memory... ONE FUCKING MEMORY! And I blew my chance of making amends with Sumire._

"Sumire, stop!"

"Go away, Kasumi! You don't know anything!"

"Sumire, please stop! Listen to me!"

"NO!"

_Shit didn't help any further as I get robbed in the middle of my chase, and I managed to sprain my ankle in the process. What happened next was horrifying...._

"Holy shit, she's on the road!"

"The light's red!"

"Kid, get out of there!"

"Hey, girlie! A truck's coming!"

_She was slumping in the middle of the road, and I thought I had my chance. But fuck, I lost my balance and winced in pain! I took a look at her as everyone tried to call her attention, but what I saw weren't eyes of anger. I saw the sadness bearing holes into my eyes, her emotionless face looking back at me. And in a blink of an eye, with the blaring horn of an incoming truck, she was gone. As soon as the truck crashed, I ran to her body against my pain to see if she survived the fatal hit._

"Sumire? SUMIRE! Wake up please!" Kasumi shook Sumire as she looked at the empty look on sister's unmoving face.

_Nothing._

"Sumire, come on.... if you wake up now, I will give you a trip to the aquarium!"

_No response._

"If not the aquarium, a trip to Destinyland!"

_Gone._

"Sumire....."

_She's gone._

"Sumi...."

_Forever._

"No... It's all my fault." Kasumi cried as Akechi closed Sumire's lifeless eyes and mourned with her.

_I end up becoming depressed myself, and I have no choice but to be the bearer of that pain for life...._

"Holy shit." Sho blurted out as he chowed down a meat bun.

Kasumi began to cry again as Kotone rubs her back as means of consoling her.

"I.... I'm sorry, Kasumi-san."

"In honesty, I never knew your sister was the one who died three years ago." Maya confessed, "I must be a shameful journalist then since I had no info on you."

"I-I-It's fine, Maya-san." Kasumi sniffed.

"How did your parents cope up?" Fuuka probed her.

_A few days after Sumire's death, Kanda Cemetery....._

Shinichi and Hanaki wept as they prepared to bury Sumire in the cemetery. Much to their sadness, only a few relatives visited them to mourn alongside the family. Kasumi finally arrives as she limps her way to the grave.

"D-Dad?" Kasumi tearfully called him out.

"K-Kasumi?" He replied. Her mother pulled her in for a sorrowful hug as the last relative says his prayers and lights the candle before everyone dispersed. Kasumi wept a lot as her father continued to cry with them.

"What have we done?" He asked. "Did we fail as parents?"

"N-No, Dad. You didn't...." Kasumi tried to cheer him up by reassuring that it isn't his fault or Hanaki's, but it made it worse.

"But we never knew she was hurting! We thought she was always feeling moody or under the weather or-"

"Stop it, Shinichi..." Hanaki wiped her tears off. "We failed as a family..."

Kasumi looked at the groundskeepers lifting Sumire's casket and sliding it into the wall of the dead. Kasumi then placed her hand onto Sumire's grave and whispered with a sad face.

"I'm so sorry, Sumire...."

_Even though Dad and Mom told me to live a life that Sumire wanted me to have, how can I when I caused her depression?_

"It seems that you haven't had a stroke of luck since your twin died." Baofu spoke up.

"It seems that way." Kasumi replied.

"So how did you meet the Phantom Thieves and became one of them?"

Kasumi then told them about Shiho, her first friend, who died after getting raped by Kamoshida, who was then killed by Akira and the first Phantom Thieves (Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana, who only turns into a weird monster cat in the Metaverse and becomes human/cat at random in returning to the real world). She then talked more about Yusuke and Madarame, Makoto and Kaneshiro, Futaba nearly having a Palace, Haru and her father, who's death became nationalized after the Thieves chose not to kill him, Sae Niijima and their quest to redeem themselves, and then Masayoshi Shido, the man who started it all.

Sho, being the dumbass that he can be sometimes, asked about how her parents died. Despite getting scolded by the others, Kasumi held her hand up.

"They died in this very room." She muttered.

"I wanna make a 'We're cursed' joke, but considering the consequences... I will rescind that." Eikichi spoke, giving Kasumi a chance to smirk a bit at his attempted humor.

"It wasn't because they were targets of the Thieves, but because Shido ordered a hit on them without the need of the Metaverse..."

_Three years ago, **December 1, 20XX**_

_**Location: Yoshizawa household  
Time: 1945 hours** _

"So that was a downer." Kasumi murmured to herself after Akira ordered the group to retreat after obtaining the second recommendation letter from the old pervy noble. "I still can't believe I got touched by that old geezer..."

As she arrived in the doorstep, she heard screaming from inside the house.

"Mom!? Dad?!"

_I just came from the Metaverse, feeling tired as hell. Then I end up in some robbery situation, except they never stole anything..._

"Mom! Dad!" Kasumi rushed to the house and finds Hanaki recently impaled by a sword.

"MOM! Stay with me, Mom! Where's Dad?"

She then heard gunfire as she witnessed her father dropping to the ground after falling from the stairwell.

"DAD!"

"Oh, my! Look who it is....."

_That motherfucking Goro Akechi... I recognized that voice from anywhere. He murdered my parents because they were endorsing an opposing government official for the Prime Minister position. As soon as he and I locked eyes, I lost my cooling and tackled onto him._

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kasumi charged onto Akechi, who sports the Black Mask costume, as he slashes her abdomen and knees her groin.

"I wish I had the time to kill you, but you're not on my list." He cackled as he ran off into the streets. Kasumi then grabbed the family telephone and called for emergency before fading to unconsciousness.

_It all happened so quickly. Up until that time, I thought Akechi-san was an ally. I never knew he was a traitor to the Thieves until he murdered my parents, and that was the last straw of my sanity...._

" **Had you actually joined Akira and the group and left me to die instead in the engine room, you would have known the truth about me more!** " Loki Picaro chided her.

"Aw, shut the fuck up!" Kasumi hissed as Loki Picaro vanished back into her. She then told them about Yaldabaoth before reaching to the point where the world was under Maruki's control. At that point, Maruki took over and explained his reasons: from losing Rumi to losing his research to losing his friends, Maruki knew that the path he took was senile and tyrannical as he went further into his battle with Akira, Akechi, and Zenkichi (who admitted to the group that he was late to the fight due to Akane).

"I see. So that's how Akira died." Kotone uttered as Kasumi nods.

"After that, shit went worse by the week."

"Well, we know about the Thieves dying due to the news reports." Maya then leaned back to the sofa. "So now that brings us to your endeavors in this other world you and Maruki have been saying."

Kasumi looked at Fuuka, Labrys, Rise, and Zenkichi as they nod in unison.

"Okay. So shit hit the fan big time because Shido and Manahashi were onto us Persona users, so...."

_Nine months ago, **March 18, 20XX**_

_**Location: Nayami Trainyard, Nayami - Earth X  
Time: 0045 hours** _

"Ow! Motherf-"

Kasumi landed on top of a train and dropped down to the ground on her butt. Rubbing the pained backside, she gets up and wanders around to identify her location.

"Where the hell am I?"

_I still blame Kirijo Corp for not putting the Yggdrasil into function to see its faults. Although I did it in an act of desperation, travelling to other dimensions wasn't that bad. As soon as I found the city's name, I decided to play along until I get a trip to Tokyo. Of course, that would mean stealing enough money and clothes to go there._

As Kasumi continued walking, she noticed that she was still in her Thieves clothes.

"Damnit, I guess the Sacrificial Lamb is active here as- Huh?!"

In a flash, her Thieves costume reverted back to her civilian attire. Full of blood and dirt, Kasumi darted towards a bridge and hid under there. Removing her clothes until she is bare naked, she attempts to wash off the stains but to no avail.

" **It seems they are too tough to handle.** " Guinevere, who was Kasumi's second-tier Persona before turning into Persephone, lamented.

"Oh, shut it." Kasumi harshly hissed as Guinevere then calls her attention.

" **It seems that the power of the Lamb is strong here as well. I can sense Shadow activity not far from here.** "

Looking upward, Kasumi nods and dresses back up before heading for the source.

_It was that moment on that I would discover that the Sacrificial Lamb was experiencing an error due to its premature activation. At this time, I was a step ahead of Manahashi. Around two days later, I would run into the Earth X versions of Akira, who is known by the name of Ren Amamiya there, Shiho Suzui, who survived her suicide attempt, Takuto Maruki, a cat version of Morgana, Goro Akechi, and lastly my twin Sumire, who revealed that I died saving her life in their world._

"So technically, the world is a parallel universe? Like, you're dead and everyone else is alive?" Sho asked.

"Pretty much. It is a parallel universe, so what were the odds I'd be alive?"

"Fifty-fifty."

Kasumi then continued to talk about her experience in Earth X, from battling Yu Narukami and the Shadow Operatives in their initial meeting to battling Mitsuru and Manahashi in Hiroshima, to their eventual chaotic mission in Tokyo while avoiding the other Thieves. By the time she reached the part where Maruki of Earth X died in obtaining the Delirium Dose, Arcane, and other stuff while getting impaled by Mitsuru....

"Rest in peace, Doc."

"Not funny, Sho-kun." Labrys chided him.

"So I'm like the Makoto Yuki of this world, huh?" Kotone assumed.

"It seems so, Shiomi-san." Maruki muttered.

Kasumi continued to the part where everyone charged to save Ren and Yu at the cost of their lives, then the final battle against Apocalypse, a byproduct of Manahashi summoning Izanami, Nyx, Erebus, and Yaldabaoth and becoming a hideous chimera-esque entity, and lastly the bastard's defeat at the cost of the lives of Ren and Yu.

"And just when things get worse...."

_Nine months ago, **March 29, 20XX**_

_**Location: Shibuya Continental, Earth X  
Time: 0010 hours** _

"NO! Sumire!"

Kasumi XX pulls Sumire X up and reveals that Manahashi XX fired a bullet onto her way, causing Sumire to sacrifice herself and take the fatal shot.

"Sumire! Sumire! Stay with me!"

Sumire can only help but smile as she coughed out blood. "I returned the favor now, right?"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

Sumire sheds a few more tears before uttering her last words.

"Take care of Mom and Dad for me, Sumi. Be the best sister for me...."

In front of Kasumi now is the same pair of lifeless eyes from the same soul that broke her forever. Her severely damaged life began with her Sumire's death, and it ended with the Earth X Sumire's death.

"No..... Sumire...." She cradled her body as she cried further.

_In what may have been the beginning of my journey was the end of it as well. I witnessed our Sumire die, and I had to witness their Sumire die as well. Just as all hope was lost, Philemon appeared and offered his explanations. The Lamb was powerful enough to permanently seal off the Shadow world from their world and gave Makoto Yuki a permanent life while he gave us a solution to solve our dilemma. However, our Maruki prevented me from trying to make a foolish wish by explaining with Philemon how wishes can be distorted in their own way. Maruki then explained to us that even a non-verbal wish could be granted by him during his reign as he wished for me to have a problem-free life, which I recognized later as me being engaged to Akira during the illusion. But I can assure you that our love was real, okay!? Now when all was supposed to be alright..._

"It is now her choice which world she should save: Earth X or Earth XX?"

_Those words from Philemon smacked me hard that time. I was conflicted and heartbroken. I only have to save one world from this star alone? I.... I couldn't handle the pressure. What pressured me more was the survivors pushing me to save our world and leave them bear the burdens and suffering caused by the destruction._

_They're being nice to me and staying strong despite what happened. On one hand, I am offered a chance to save my world and bring back Akira, Mom, Dad, Sumire... everyone! But that would mean leaving the people I have grown close with in only 9 days to mourn and struggle further with life despite the honor they will be given._

_On another hand, I can save their world and let them be happy once more with their now-peaceful life, but that would make my purpose in this mission entirely fruitless and I would have to go back home with nothing but emptiness all around me because the people I grew up with are dead and they will not be recognized for all the good things they have done._

_17 years, 9 days of friendships._

_17 years, a lifetime worth of home._

_Both options are close to me, and both feel welcome for me._

_But what should I choose? Their insistence is irritating but the emptiness back home is terrifying......_

_What would Akira do?_

_What would he think?_

Kasumi then realized something: her mantra of independence has been shattered since Sumire's death, and everything that has happened until Akira's death was all because she began depending on people to help her all the time and become reliable for her to the point that all of their thoughts, actions, ethics, and morals should be matched with theirs.

_No! I can't think like this._

_I am not Takuto Maruki._

_I am not Akira Kurusu._

_I am not Sumire Yoshizawa._

_I am Kasumi Yoshizawa._

She kisses the star and releases it into the air as it began to fade into dust.

"I'm sorry...."

_As the star faded, the Persona users of Earth X were revived and rejoiced at their reunion. However, they confronted me for my decision to save their world instead of ours. A part of me felt great for actually saving their world, but another part of me felt bitter for it. Think of it as a moral dilemma, and just when things couldn't get a little bit sadder, I had a reunion of my own._

"So..." Akira began the conversation. "I guess you're a hero now, Kasumi."

Kasumi lowered her head and avoided his gaze. "But I never got to save you all... even when I already had the chance..."

"Kasumi, are you being selfish again?"

His gentle tone was replaced by a stern tone, and Kasumi knows that it isn't the time for tomfuckery.

"I-I-I'm sorry....." She wiped off her tears.

"Now what would your Mom or Dad say if they saw you in a mess like this?"

Kasumi's grip on his shirt tightened. He knew he triggered something, so he kept going.

"The Kasumi they know is a brave one. Not willing to be broken at all costs."

"Shut up. That's not even a good description of me, Akira." Kasumi mumbled.

"Kasumi... take a look at yourself. You've reached greater heights not only as a Phantom Thief, but as a person." He turned her head to face the Persona users of Earth X. "You only came here for a short while, if my gut is telling me the truth, yet you formed a bond between each one of them."

_Akira's spirit visited us after the victory. It made me so fucking emotional to see him again, but the sad thing is he's only a ghost and not the real deal. After he convinced me that what I did was still for the greater good despite not being my intention, he had to make me more emotional.._

"Now... listen to the echoes of the wind before opening your eyes...."

Kasumi focused despite her state. She gasped upon hearing someone call her name.

"...sumi? Kas....i?"

"No...."

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi opened her eyes to see her sister, still wearing the clothes she wore on the day of the accident, walk out of the mist with a smile.

"Kasumi, it's me."

"S-S-Sumire?"

_I became an emotional wreck in a matter of minutes as Akira and Sumire showed up. Even with the broken limbs, broken bones, and broken soul that she had garnered in her death, she still smiled at me like it was nothing._

"I'm sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I failed you....."

Sumire XX hugged her to comfort her. "Failed me? For what?"

"I failed to become the best sister in the world for you..." Kasumi cried again. "I-I-I-I neglected you, I shunned you away, I-I-I-"

"Akira, can you help me here?" Sumire XX requested as he walked back to them.

"Kasumi. Please don't cry." He gently rubbed her back. "You have to be strong."

"I can't..." she murmured. "I'll never be strong."

"Kasumi..."

"HOW CAN I BE STRONG IF I CAN'T EVEN BRING YOU ALL BACK!?"

Her outburst did not faze Akira or Sumire XX. Rather, they gave her a hug to catch her off-guard for a moment. And in that moment, Kasumi smelled two things: the aroma of coffee that resonated in Akira and the strawberry perfume Sumire XX would normally wear during family outings. She pulled them close for a hug before more revenants appeared out of the mist.

"Aww, look at that. Hanaki, dear, I think we're about to interrupt a wonderful moment."

"Seriously, Shinichi. You really love embarrassing your daughters."

"Not like you do it any less than I do."

Kasumi's head shot up to see the ghosts of her parents.

"M-M-Mom? D-D-Dad?"

Shinichi XX slowly walked over. "Hello, Kasumi. It's been a while."

_Even my own parents joined in. Oh, if you could see the look on my face that time, I would have been humiliated. And even with Mom and Dad joining, Sumire still had the guts to call me..._

"You're my sister. The best sister in the world."

"Will you give it a rest? I'm not the best sister in the world."

Kasumi shot down Sumire XX's attempt to cheer her up. The latter then reached for her pocket and pulled out a ribbon.

"I am not going to give it a rest." She gave the ribbon to Akira for him to tie her hair.

"I'm gonna have to agree, Kasumi. Your mother and I sometimes hear you sleep-talking or crying at night."

"D-Dad!"

Akira and Sumire XX chuckled before giving sad expressions.

"Seriously, Kasumi. You still are the best sister in the world for me. It's just.... you and I wished things would have ended well for us."

Kasumi now felt the guilty pang in her heart.

"I'm gonna have to be honest with you now." Sumire XX began speaking with a sigh. "Even if you did forget everything else, I just hoped you remember the last time I smiled genuinely. Had it not been for you, I would be lonely all the time. You would try to cheer me when I'm down, you try to entertain me when things get tough for me... if anything, I don't d-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Huh?"

Kasumi stared at her sister's soul with a reprimanding look. "Don't you dare say you don't deserve to be my sister! I've cried my heart out everyday just to see you again. Undo all the cruelty I've done to you." Her eyes got watery again. "Start fresh with you... explore new things... Goddamnit, I quit gymnastics because it isn't the same without you!"

Akira then hugged her from behind after putting on her ribbon.

"Kasumi... we should apologize to you as well. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"The young man is right, Kasumi." Her mother told her. "Not everything is in your hands to control."

_Mom was right on one thing. Not everything is in my control, and for months I had mourned them. And when they told me that they failed, I had to object! They were doing their best to cheer me up, even when I would put on Sumire's look just to pretend she's still around. I've had it worst, and yet my parents still treat me with the same value they had with Sumire. They told me to stay strong because they now belong in my heart. By the time I was with Akira, punk-ass kept teasing me like always. As he apologized for breaking us free from what could have been our ideal lives, I had to apologize as well. I was a failure at being a friend, a teammate, and more importantly, a lover. Someone who was supposed to be in his side for the rest of eternity. Instead of confiding in him, I failed to see beyond the surface._

_But even then, he still finds ways to comfort me. He and I went through a lot to make sure things work between us. And so, he made me remember the one thing that I should be doing whenever I get hurt: I had to keep going and return with a solution to make peace with that hurt. And to make sure I don't feel alone, he truly proposed to me without the need for Maruki's actualization powers._

"Will you, Kasumi Yoshizawa... my ideal lover, my closest link to my heart, the person I would give my heart and soul to... marry me?"

Kasumi, knowing that this will never happen anymore in real life, cried for a bit. Akira stayed silent as he too knows that it will never happen in real life, especially since he died before he would get the chance.

After a minute or two, Kasumi extended her hand.

"Even if you are dead in our world... you're not dead in mine."

Akira slipped the ring on her as it materialized into a real ring, much to everyone's surprise.

"So it is." Akira smiled as he and Kasumi kiss one more time.

"I love you, Akira Kurusu. Now and forever, in life and in death.... nothing will keep us apart. You will always and forever be _my light_."

"I love you too, Kasumi... Kurusu."

She turned beet red as he laughed.

"Well, up to you if you want that last name now."

Akira then looked at Ren and Sumire X.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me."

Ren and Sumire X smiled at him.

"Please do welcome her in your home."

He smiled back as he faded away as well, leaving Sumire XX as the last person for Kasumi to talk to.

"Sumire, I-"

"I know. You want to apologize and all."

"Yeah."

Sumire XX then confessed. "To be honest, I wanted to hate you. I hate you for being too popular in school. I hate you for being smarter than me and better than me. I also hate you in performing better in gymnastics and getting more praise while get scolded and lectured every damn day. I hate it how Mom and Dad would prioritize you more than me."

Kasumi then felt guilty and bit her tongue to avoid crying once more.

"I hate it that you would just ignore me when I ask for help. I also hate you for forgetting about me entirely."

Kasumi bowed her head in shame, but Sumire's change of tone caught her by surprise.

"But wanna know I can't bring myself to hate you? Because you're still my sister in the end."

"S-Sumire..."

Sumire XX continued. "I know that day traumatized you for life, but I gotta come clean to you. I heard how you worried you were when I laid on that road lifeless. Your voice echoing into my ears were the last things I remembered before I died. I felt guilty for putting you in such pain because of my actions, so I'm the most sorry for this one, Kasumi."

_She hated me for everything that has happened. Yet deep down, she still loves me as her best big sister, a title I still have to redeem myself for._

"I miss you so much, Sumire!"

"Welcome home, Kasumi."

She began to fade away, causing Kasumi to panick a bit.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!"

"Didn't you hear Mom and Dad? We'll always be in your heart."

Sumire XX's smile never faded from her face as she made her way to Sumire X.

"Thank you for taking care of Kasumi for us."

"No worries. We hope she felt welcome with us in only a matter of days." Sumire X smiled back.

Sumire XX then walked back to Kasumi and hugged her.

"You're the best sister in the world for me, Kasumi. Remember that."

"I love you, Sumire...."

_As soon as she faded into the light, I was on my own again. I was physically on my own again. But in my heart, they all stayed with me despite their passing._

Kotone, Rise, Fuuka, Akane, and Eikichi cried at the story as Baofu, Maruki, Labrys, Sho, Shinjiro, and Zenkichi remained silent. Maya drooped her shoulders in sadness as she asked further about the aftermath.

"They offered me to stay, actually." Kasumi spoke tearfully. "But I refused it because I still have a home to go home to."

"But if given the chance, would you have stayed with them?" Sho asked.

"Maybe... but I'd rather join the others in the afterlife if things go south."

Kotone looked at Kasumi with red, puffy eyes. She then stood up suddenly.

"Kotone?" Shinjiro asked.

"I trust you, Kasumi Yoshizawa." Her tone of determination betrayed the emotional face.

"Kotone-san?"

"I... I'll make sure our plan will succeed."

"But Kotone-san, you'll die in her wish!" Fuuka protested.

"Then I'll make sure our future can be changed. One way or another, I might lose you all like how Kasumi-san here lost her own family and friends. Fuuka-san, I don't know how long we'll have until you or Shinji or I will die."

Shinjiro places his hand on Fuuka's shoulder. Fuuka held her tears more as Kotone offers her hand.

"You're giving me a choice to trust you with your decision. Then I gladly trust you with my life, Kasumi-san."

Kasumi stands up and accepts the hand, but Kotone pulls her in for a hug and sobs.

"Please save this world. You can apologize to me after everything is said and done."

"Kotone-san..."

Suddenly, Yuuki Mishima busts the front door open while catching his breath.

"Mishima-kun!" Labrys yelled at him. "What did I say about kicking doors open?!"

"Sorry about that! But you have to hear me out!"

"Go drink some water first." Zenkichi ordered him. After he chugged down a jug of water, he spoke out his news.

"That friend of yours from a few nights ago... Katsuya Suou.... HE'S DEAD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Katsuya? And if Mishima is telling the truth, who killed him?
> 
> Kasumi finally opening up her secret to everyone has made Kotone swear her life to the Phantom Thief. If you look at it in another way, Kotone found her resolve and maxed her Confidant level with Kasumi as she and Akira are Kasumi's Fools while she is their Faith: Akira and Kotone began their journey after meeting her, and they entrust her to save Earth XX.
> 
> Looks like trouble found them again as the next chapter, "Red Stain in the Pure White Snow" follows the Suou brothers and what had happened to them! (Though that chapter may be short to make up for this long one.)


	43. Red Stain in the Pure White Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi reveals the true reason of her mission through a series of flashbacks. After telling everything, Kotone decides to trust her with her life until Mishima bursts in to announce Katsuya's sudden demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Happy holidays, and sorry for the delay!
> 
> So this chapter will cover what happened with the Suou brothers during the time Kasumi shared her tale for nearly two hours. With how recent Mishima declared it in the last chapter, we can assume that Katsuya was recently killed.
> 
> For now, let's see what happened....

_**December 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Inokashira Park, Earth XX  
Time: 2005 hours** _

Katsuya begins to sit on a bench by Inokashira Park, scaring any passerby with his hard drinking and sudden aggressiveness. He then clutches his head in pain as he forgot how cold the drinks were in partnership with the cold winds passing around him.

"Ah, shit. I forgot it's winter." He grumbled as he threw the empty bottle onto a trash can, nearly hitting Tatsuya.

"What the hell?" Tatsuya stared at his brother.

"What? I was fooled by my interns that whisky was a strong alcohol. So I asked the nearby liquor store about-"

"Not that, dumbass." Tatsuya crossed his arms. "You were really considering antagonizing Yoshizawa up until now?"

"You heard it from her. She had an ulterior motive, after all....." He takes a swig on the fourth vodka bottle. "And something similar to what _you_ did in the past."

Tatsuya shook his head and grabbed the vodka off of Katsuya's hands.

"Goddamnit, Tatsuya! Give it back!" He growled.

"You need to stop this, man! What would happen if Dad-"

Katsuya stood up suddenly and pushed Tatsuya to the ground. "Don't you ever mention about Dad. EVER."

Tatsuya then carefully stood up and dusted off the dirt from his jacket.

"Punk-ass."

"Speak for yourself."

Katsuya then turned around to see if he had any drinks left. Much to his dismay, there were none remaining.

"Now that that's over with, why not we take a short walk around the park?" Tatsuya offered.

As the brothers walk around the trail, they notice a lot of high school students frolicking around the area and watched them.

_"Take this, evil-doer!"_

_"Evil-doer? Idiot, the Phantom Thieves don't use lame-ass words like that!"_

_"Shut up, bitch!"_

_"Guys, we're trying to practice for the roleplay! Not bicker around like a bunch of pansies!"_

"No matter where I go, it's always about the Phantom Thieves." Katsuya groaned in annoyance.

Tatsuya glanced at the grim expression of his brother and chuckled.

"You know, you gotta give up the old-fashioned justice system now. Everyone wants a justice system where they are free to speak out what they have witnessed, knew, and deduced."

"But they're murderers!" Katsuya attempts to defend his stand. "Yes, Suguru Kamoshida, an Olympic medalist, raped his volleyball players and drove a young girl to suicide. Yes, Ichiryusai Madarame, a well-known Japanese artist, abused his students and stole their projects. Yes, Junya Kaneshiro evaded the police of Tokyo to continue his drug industry and kill off any unwanted customers and unpaid couriers. Yes, Kunikazu Okumura was the perpetrator in business fraud, sabotage, assassination calls, and overworking his employees to death to benefit Okumura Foods. Yes, Masayoshi Shido caused the mental shutdowns by assigning someone of excellent skill to eliminate potential opponents and ruined countless lives of young people, including Yoshizawa's fiancee. But wanna know what they all had in common?"

Tatsuya can only roll his eyes. "What then?"

"THEY DON'T DESERVE TO DIE IN THE HANDS OF VIGILANTES!" His yelling interrupted the students' roleplay practice.

"Don't worry, kids! He's just drunk because his wife cheated on him!" Tatsuya joked to make sure the kids resumed practicing.

"Fuck you."

"Well, I had to keep an eye on you, Bro."

Katsuya shook his head and tried to convince Tatsuya that he is right.

"What do those Phantom Thieves have that the police don't?!"

Tatsuya then looked at the kids practicing as they put on masks to pretend to be the Phantom Thieves (which is spot-on, despite the Phantom Thieves of Earth XX not wearing masks at all) and hummed.

"Maybe because the infamous Phantom Thieves are victims of the ones they killed. They probably didn't want to kill their targets, but something must have forced them to cross the moral line. It's not entirely their fault or in their interest to do so."

Katsuya then glanced at his younger brother at how he answered his question without giving a chance for a counter-argument.

"I... I see. So you're telling me that even though they want to kill them, they couldn't until the criminal provoked them?"

"Exactly."

Katsuya silenced himself and continued watching the kids roleplaying until they notice a young man ruining the practice.

_"Damnit, Mishima! For the last time, we don't want you here!"_

_"Aw, come on! I know about the Phantom Thieves more than you guys do!"_

_"Did we ask for your help? No! So scram!"_

The man named Mishima began to drag his feet towards the Suou brothers. Tatsuya stops him from going further.

"Hey, kid."

"Leave me alone..." Mishima dejectedly replied, but Tatsuya grabs both his shoulders and stares at him.

"Look into my eyes..."

"Uh.... I don't know you and all, but I kinda don't swing that way."

Confused, Tatsuya lets him go. "Swing what way? I was just gripping your shoulders."

Katsuya managed to chuckle. "What he meant, dear brother, is that he isn't homosexual."

"Like Jun?"

"Heh. Like Kashihara."

Mishima then looked at the two back and forth. "Um, why did you stop me then?"

"You know a thing or two about the Phantom Thieves?" Katsuya asked him, triggering Mishima's enthusiasm.

"Hell yes, I know about them! In fact, I know about them a lot!"

"Easy, kid. Why not we talk about this somewhere else?"

Mishima led the brothers to a small patio by the park and began to tell them about the Phantom Thieves, including their identity since Katsuya demanded it.

"So a former track star delinquent, a mixed foreigner, a mysterious boy with a yellow scarf and a habit for acting like a cat, and Akira Kurusu himself?"

"Yeah! Sakamoto wanted revenge on Kamoshida for breaking his leg and insulting his mom and his friends. Then Takamaki wanted to make him suffer for sexually harassing her and raping her best friend to death.... then that boy, I dunno his business but he must have hate Kamoshida as well. Kurusu, though, was the only one without any grudge on him."

"What urged them to kill him?"

Mishima's eyes lit up. "Kill him? He only committed suicide!"

"Their teammate Yoshizawa proved otherwise, especially with her Personas."

Mishima cursed under his breath. "Right."

"Anyhow, going onward?"

Mishima then told them about Yusuke and Madarame, Makoto and her deal with Kaneshiro after she was nearly extorted and sold as a sex slave, Haru and her dilemma towards killing her father or sparing him, Makoto again and her sister Sae, then Akechi's relationship with Shido, and then Shido's crimes and unfortunate judgment.

"So even if he confessed all his crimes, he was still the Prime Minister?!" Tatsuya was appalled.

"Apparently, his last remaining opponent in the election died of a natural cardiac arrest. With no actual successor, Shido was only given 2 1/2 years to rule Japan under probation from the entire Diet." Katsuya explained.

"And that Akechi kid?"

"Dead. He died around March this year."

Tatsuya stayed quiet while Katsuya fixed his glasses.

"I guess Maruki had a hand in this..."

"Huh? What about Dr. Maruki?" Mishima caught his words.

"Oh, I'll explain later if you would kindly refill this lighter." Tatsuya ordered Mishima to do the errand first. As Mishima left, Katsuya began to chuckle.

"I guess everyone was right. I am being a dick."

"Bro..."

"I can't, Tatsuya. I'm finally hearing from the Phantom Thieves' networking boy or whatever he is to them, and they are all doing this against their will and on thin ice. Like, a part of them wants to stop because of how dangerous it has gotten, but a part of them wants to keep going because no one else will save the public from their bullshit."

Tatsuya then hummed in approval as he spots a public bathroom.

"Hey, I'll go take a piss. Be right back."

A few minutes passed, and neither Mishima nor Tatsuya returned. Katsuya stood up and shook off his drunkenness when he notices Tatsuya's lighter on the table.

"What in the hell?" He then picks it up and begins flicking the lighter. Odd for him to see, but the fire in the lighter shone green instead of orange. "Green flame?"

His phone then goes off as he fishes it out of his pocket and answers the call.

"Hello?"

_"Why, hello there... Hihihihihi!"_

"Joker. And the one we know."

_"Huh? You know another Joker? I'm hurt that you had the time to replace me after all these years."_

"Cut the bullshit! What do you want?!"

Katsuya felt his hand tremble and his voice getting shaky. _If Joker is calling, then Nyarlathotep is near!_

"ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!"

_"Temper, temper, Katsuya Suou. I'm pretty certain that the finest police commissioner in all of Sumaru City relies on logic and analytics, not emotions and luck."_

Katsuya couldn't calm down as he forced a quieter tone.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

_"There we go! I wonder if you managed to solve the riddle I had given to you."_

Katsuya cursed under his breath as The Joker repeated the riddle.

_"Tested by time, ran by fate. Whatever the true intention is is forever too late."_

Katsuya sighed in defeat as he turned around to look at the lake.

"Was that all it?"

**"That's all it.... Bro."**

Katsuya's face gave an unbelievable shock expression as he drops the phone in fear. A sword was then impaled onto him as he wheezed out Hyperion's name.

"Hyperion!"

Hyperion appears, but is impaled as well by **Apollo** as the blades turned to give more damage on the wound. Katsuya then slowly turned his head to see **Tatsuya** grinning sinisterly.

**"What's wrong? Why'd you hang up on me?"**

"It.... Can't.... Be...."

**"If you'll wonder about me being corrupted, think again. You're talking to the one and only almighty Nyarlathotep!"**

Tatsuya(?) then impales Katsuya further and pins him to the patio. Using the tendrils to hold the detective down, Tatsuya(?) then looks at a family walking at the park.

**"Such a beautiful sight, isn't it? A family which people can assume is very joyful in their lives."**

"What are you... planning?" Katsuya coughed in pain as he felt the constrictions tightening up on his body.

**"Since this pitiful excuse of a man eliminated me 20 years ago, I should thank Kei Nanjo for letting me use his body to bring about more chaos into this wretched world! And I guess I should thank the Kirijo family for resurrecting me years ago! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Katsuya then spots his gun by the baluster and carefully reached for it. Tatsuya(?) notices his hand and decides to let it go.

**"I know what you're intending to do with that gun. You're gonna alert the civilians in that lovely park and let them run away. What a feeble end for you, Katsuya Suou."**

Katsuya then decided to do as what Tatsuya(?) predicted. But he did it in another way as he fired his bullet onto a child's balloon and continued firing at an empty space as Tatsuya(?) pulls out the sword from his body and decapitates Katsuya, letting his head roll down to the spot as everyone began to run away in fear.

**"YES, YES, YEEEEEEESSS! RUN IN FEAR, FOOLISH HUMANS! LET ME FEAST ON- Hmm?"**

Tatsuya(?) spots Mishima at the corner of his eye and sighed.

**"Damn brat. I forgot about him. Very well, at least he will lead me back to the den to finish the job."**

He then chased after Mishima, who started running as fast as he can back to the Yoshizawa residence, the home of the last Phantom Thief.

The white snow on the ground has been stained red, and in the blood of Katsuya Suou did hell begin as Tatsuya(?) summoned Apollo and lets him wander off.

**"Well, then. Let us start the game!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final bone-chilling words gives away the true antagonist. Tatsuya Suou is not the real Tatsuya Suou but Nyarlathotep himself!
> 
> Katsuya had been feeding Nyarlathotep with his negative energy, and he was foolish enough to trust the demon disguised as his brother. It was a price to pay for the commissioner, and he became the first official casualty for the Aster Alliance.
> 
> Stay tuned for "Maximum Carnage" as the battle against Nyarlathotep and his invasion has truly begin!


	44. Maximum Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Tatsuya and Katsuya have a moment in Inokashira Park until they bumped into Mishima. While taking a break, Katsuya is attacked by Tatsuya, who reveals to be Nyarlathotep all along before beheading him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And we're hours away from saying Adios to 2020!
> 
> Chaos in Tokyo is about to heat up! This is the penultimate chapter for the Trouble in Tokyo Arc and the prelude to the Revelations Arc of this story.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

_**December 18, 20XX** _

_**Location: Yoshizawa residence, Kichijoji  
Time: 2211 hours** _

Everyone was appalled and baffled by Mishima's comment regarding Katsuya.

"Are you.... are you fucking serious!?" Maya stood up in shock and anger. "You're not pulling some damn prank, are you!?"

"What!? O-Of course not!" Mishima then darted towards an empty seat, paranoid about Tatsuya(?) going after him. "I met up with your friends in Inokashira Park. They wanted details about the Phantom Thieves and stuff, then they ordered me to refill lighter fuel. But then I noticed that the lighter has some left, so I turned and went back to where they were until I witnessed Tatsuya Suou beheading him after he fired some shots."

Everyone was horrified at Mishima's news as Tatsuya(?) entered back to the house.

"What's wrong, guys?" He asked all the people glaring at him warily as Mishima grabs Kasumi's bow and arrow.

"Stand back! I know how to use this thing!"

"Jeez, take it easy." Tatsuya(?) then began making excuses. "Hey, I know you! You're the thief who stole my lighter!"

"W-WHAT!?"

"Mishima-kun, are you being a kleptomaniac again?" Labrys shook her head.

"N-No! Maybe earlier regarding Prawn City and-" Mishima then snapped back to his defense. "That's not the point! That man there is pure evil!"

"The only one evil here is you, kid! Now hand back my lighter!" Tatsuya growled.

Kasumi, who was already regaining her composure after Kotone consoled her, cleared her throat and wiped her tears.

"Tatsuya-san, did you manage to find Katsuya-san?" she asked.

"Hell no. I haven't even found him until this snot-nosed brat robbed me of my lighter!"

"Like hell, I would steal from you!"

"Mishima, relax. Give him the lighter back while we figure out who is telling the truth here." Zenkichi huffed.

"What do you mean!?"

Mishima is then elbowed by Shinjiro as he drops the lighter. Shinjiro then tossed it to Tatsuya, who then began playing with it.

"Hey! Daddy said you don't play with objects that will burn things!" Akane pointed out. Tatsuya rolled his eyes and pockets the lighter in as he quickly caught the arrow headed for him.

"MISHIMA!"

"Goddamnit, kid!"

"Hey, will you calm down for one fucking second, you twerp!?"

"Listen to me! He murdered his own brother as he alerted the civilians in Inokashira! He was plotting on murdering an entire park and feeding on their fear and dread!" Mishima barked as everyone flinched at his outburst. Tatsuya then continued to play along as he figured out Mishima.

"Ohh, is this about those girls who were mocking you? Was that why you stole my lighter? To play cool by smoking a cigarette when you're suffering from asthma?"

"How did y- Gah!"

Suddenly, Mishima began gasping for air as Rise pulls out an inhaler. Kotone eyed Tatsuya suspiciously.

"How did you know he had asthma?"

"Instinct. The way he used up a lot of air..." He trailed as Mishima regains his breath. Labrys then shook her head and stomped to the center.

"Alright, all of yas stand on a single line and face the wall!" She commanded.

"What's this about, robot?" Shinjiro squinted his eyes on her.

"Ever saw the movie "The Thing?" Some of the characters had to identify similar body markings and stuff to figure out who's the monster."

"Wait, you're gonna rely on some movie element to find out who's lying!?" Eikichi panicked.

"Body markings, Mishina-san. Even a hole on your tongue can be identified as a marking. Or a broken hymen."

"Way to put it that way, Labrys." Rise mumbled in irritation as she lined up.

"Alright, time to settle this once and for all." She activates scanning mode and starts analyzing Kasumi first.

Tatsuya then began to sweat, which he figured is a sign of human discomfort when it comes to hiding secrets. He quickly excused himself to go to the restroom, and once he got there he spat onto the sink black ooze as he muttered something.

"Aim for the robot and the young student boy."

He then rushes back to the line as Baofu finished getting analyzed.

"Jeez Louise, all of ya have tattoos." Labrys scrunched her face as she scanned Akane. "Ya better not have any tattoos, Akane-chan."

"Quit fucking around, Labrys." Zenkichi spoke in a deadpan tone.

"Daddy, language!"

"Sorry!"

As Labrys approached Tatsuya, he held his breath for as long as he can. Shinjiro suddenly hears something and taps Kasumi on the shoulder.

"Yoshizawa. You hearing that?" He whispered. Kasumi then heard it as well and looked at Kotone.

"Athena Pic-" Her whisper was interrupted by Prometheus Picaro's warning.

" **WE GOT INBOUND!** "

"AMBUSH!" Kasumi and Kotone yelled as everyone scattered around. The ooze Tatsuya spat bursted spikes from underneath and impales Labrys entirely with 50 spikes while slashing Mishima in the neck with 2.

"Labrys!" Fuuka rushed to the droid as the spikes melted. Eikichi then spots Tatsuya attempting to run to the door and dashes in front of him with the carbine rifle.

"Not so fast, motherfucker!"

" **APOLLO!** "

Apollo appears and attempts to take down Eikichi, but Castor manages to bash it off-course and burn the front door instead.

"Sonuvab-" Tatsuya then turns his arm into a blade and impales Shinjiro in the gut while swinging him to Eikichi. Kasumi grabs her battle rifle and fires onto Tatsuya before cursing loudly at his agility.

"Shinji!" Kotone rushed to Shinjiro, who was grunting in pain. "Are you alright?"

 **"Such a pitiful group who dares to stop me."** Tatsuya spoke in a demonic manner that Maya, Eikichi, and Baofu would recognize again.

"Y-You son of a bitch!" Eikichi yelled. "What did you do to Tatsuya!?"

 **"Pfft. Your dear Tatsuya Suou was never alive to begin with."** Nyarlathotep bellowed with laughter. **"I should thank Kei Nanjo for revitalizing me, the Kirijo family for resurrecting me, and sadly your man here for allowing me to borrow his body."**

"But how!? How did you manage throw all of us off-guard!?"

Baofu then realized why no one suspected Tatsuya at all. "Marin Karin! He brainwashed us all to fight against each other!"

"But what Katsuya-said-"

**"Ah, it is but truth that Katsuya Suou spoke when he argued against you. Not my influence, but his own."**

"That idiot..." Sho murmured.

"What do you want from us now!?" Fuuka interrogated as Rise followed up.

"You got no business anymore! You did what you want, and you won. So get lost already!"

**"Oh, but I am all around you! Fear, dread, sadness, vengeance, deceit... all of those feed me with power! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Eikichi made a battle cry as he charged onto Nyarlathotep with an axe. The being, still using Tatsuya's body, chokes Eikichi and slams his head to the table before using the axe to slice his head in half.

"EIKICHI!" Maya cried in fear.

"Holy shit..." Sho uttered.

"You sick sonuvabitch! You're worse than Nyx!" Shinjiro grunted as Nyarlathotep shook his head.

**"Please do not compare me to that pitiful pawn with a comedian's mask. The manner of which he dealt with you only costed one life, and much to my dismay... that life has resurrected as well."**

Kotone then stood in front of Shinjiro and readied her naginata. "Come at me!"

**"Oh, but you're trying to spoil my fun here. Then again, I love playing with my food."**

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

"Stay behind me, Akane." Zenkichi aimed his guns at Nyarlathotep, who then begins floating towards the front door.

**"Why not we play hide-and-seek? Winner gets the chance to face me... and live to tell the tale, if successful in battle. Mwehehehehehehahahahahahahaha!"**

In a flash, Nyarlathotep vanishes as a sudden shake rocked the group.

"W-What's going on!?"

Maruki turned the TV on as the news report answered Fuuka's question.

_"BREAKING NEWS! SEVERAL LOCATIONS IN TOKYO HAVE BEEN BOMBED, LEAVING 467 DEAD AND OVER 5000 INJURED AS- ANOTHER EXPLOSION?! WHE- OH, MY GOD! TOMOKO, MO- BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"_

"Goddamnit!" Kasumi hissed. "He's blowing the city up!"

"Damnit, we got played!" Sho howled.

Maruki then looked out the window and saw more chaos from behind.

"We got Hasturs coming in to this house!"

"Now we're fighting Shadows back? ALRIGHT!" Sho whips his swords out.

"Can you walk, Shinji?" Kotone heals him up with a simple Dia spell.

"I'll live if I don't get a seizure."

"Yoshizawa-san, take Aragaki-san and Shiomi-san with you. Find that bastard before he causes more destruction!" Maya ordered.

"We'll handle these freaks! We'll do ya a solid and give you two minutes to grab whatever you need!" Rise grinned as she prepared Kanzeon for a Chromatic Cannon.

Kasumi then rushes to her family's bedrooms to grab several items and photos before meeting up with Shinjiro, who was holding her backpack and Kotone's.

"Where's Kotone?"

"Fuuka wants to show her an upgrade of Kinota's naginata. Speaking of which, I gotta contact the fucker about this city." Shinjiro said as he handed Kasumi's bag. Kasumi then stuffed her photos and extra clothes into the bag with the other stuff as Kotone returns with a double-blade spear.

"Not bad, dontcha think?" She spoke haughtily.

"Suits ya well, Kotone." Shinjiro gave her a thumbs up as he gives the backpack and grabs his shotgun.

"Get ready!" Zenkichi yelled as the Hastur horde breaks into the house. "FIRE!"

Kasumi, Kotone, and Shinjiro then begin running around Kichijoji looking for Nyarlathotep while ordering civilians to hide.

"Move! Stay inside!"

"FIND A DAMN SPOT TO HIDE! QUIT RUNNING!"

"Stay indoors, people! We'll handle this!"

The group then reaches Kichijoji Station. Kasumi contacts Prometheus Picaro for motorcycles as Shinjiro shakes his head in exasperation.

"How come you always get your bike fixed despite wrecking it a lot?"

"It's mentally taxing, okay?" Kasumi retorted in annoyance. "You want us to split up in a bunch of Bugattis?"

Kotone then summons Caesar Picaro and lets him follow her. "I'll take the road to Shinjuku, Ikebukuro, and Suidobashi. Kasumi-san, take over Shibuya. Shinji, try out Ginza, Odaiba, and Asakusa."

"Futaba-san, how much we got left?" Kasumi asked Prometheus Picaro.

" **We don't have enough info on that bastard, but with the amount of explosions around the city.... I'd say around 3 hours.** "

"Then we'll utilize it! Let's split!" Shinjiro declares as the trio split up.

_**Location: Ikebukuro  
** _ _**Time: 2311 hours** _

Kotone begins running around the area looking for Nyarlathotep on her end. She only faced numerous Byakee and Macabre hordes while saving nearly 2,000 lives in Shinjuku, and her luck is nearly out.

" **Should we split up as well to find this malevolent fiend?** " Athena Picaro suggested.

"Prolly so. Might be better to cover more ground, considering where we're going."

" **I'll stay with Kotone. Everyone else, split up.** " Isis Picaro directed as Athena Picaro, Caesar Picaro, Kala-Nemi Picaro, and Trismegistus Picaro spread out around the neighborhood.

"The planetarium, huh? Been a while since we've been close to the stars." Kotone uttered.

" **At least we won't have fucking difficulty in breathing this time."** The soul of Yukari joked as they come across a huge Shadow.

**"YOU DARE DEFILE LORD NYARLATHOTEP'S MISSION TO CLEANSE THE WORLD?! PREPARE TO PERISH BEFORE HIS VERY EYES!"**

"What eyes? I don't see jack shit!" Kotone yelled.

**"HE IS EVERYWHERE. HE IS A BEING WHICH CAN SEE YOU BUT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM! THAT IS HOW HOLY HIS POWER REACHES!"**

"I'll give you something to call holy! Isis Picaro!"

The Shadow then transforms into a black and green version of Vasuki. Kotone then smirks as she twirls the naginata, which then gives off electric shocks on the blades.

"Let's get this party started!"

_**Location: Shibuya  
Time: 2345 hours** _

Kasumi and Shinjiro reconvene in Station Square as they both reported no sign of Nyarlathotep. Kotone has yet to report, but it appears she is still currently battling the Vasuki in a dark planetarium.

"We're not gonna get any answers from Kotone-san for now. She's either fighting off something or still searching." Kasumi announced as Kinota and some Fire Frontier soldiers arrive in a bus.

"We'll handle the civilians here. Aragaki, I have some men doing you a favor by searching Odaiba and Asakusa to make sure you don't travel a lot. Just join Yoshizawa for now as we look into it further."

"Got it, Kinota." Shinjiro then turned to Kasumi. "You heard the man. Let's-"

Another explosion sets off, this time located in Yongen-Jaya. Kasumi hops onto her motorcycle and gestures Shinjiro to ride with her.

"We don't have time! Hurry up!"

The two then make a beeline for Yongen via highway.

_**Location: Yongen-Jaya** _

Kasumi and Shinjiro arrive in the district with no resistance. As soon as Kasumi attempts to make a turn to the residential area, an Almighty attack blasts them off the motorbike and crash onto a Kuriman kiosk. Shinjiro wakes up and growls at the sight of a floating Tatsuya.

**"It seems you two have found me. I guess it was foolish of me to let that Chi You being guard the Ginza district without remembering your Nuclear skills."**

"Damn right, you did. Now you're gonna pay for this shit!" Shinjiro grabs his Evoker, but his head suddenly begins to ache. "Gah! W-Why!?"

 **"And that is the benefit of challenging you. You and your gung-ho, tough-guy facade cannot save you, Shinjiro Aragaki."** Nyarlathotep then tosses Shinjiro onto an alley way as Kasumi wakes up and uses Hecate Picaro to burn him.

"Eat this!" She roared as Nyarlathotep absorbed the flame and laughed.

**"Foolish child! Your impulsive attacks will never win you in life!"**

"Like you're one to talk, you tentacle-wielding cocksucker!" She switches Hecate Picaro for Persephone. "Haywire!"

Nyarlathotep then winced at the Heat Riser-Debilitate combo as Kasumi fires a Morning Star attack onto him. Despite the powerful attack, Nyarlathotep fires back at her with an Almighty spell of his own.

"Damnit! This is gonna be a long night...."

Back in Ikebukuro, Kotone is beginning to get exhausted as every Persona she had is running low on fumes.

" **Damnit! Nothing can kill that thing!** " Trismegistus Picaro howled.

" **We've done Fire, Electric, Wind, and Bless attacks! Nothing ain't happening!** " Caesar Picaro growled.

"Unless we.... break its hard skin... we got to endure this!" Kotone panted heavily as she continues dodging until she falls off a seat. As the Vasuki crawled close to her, it was struck by a rocket-propelled grenade to the face.

"SHOOT IT!"

Kotone was familiar with the voice, but she focused first on the exposed skin of the Hindu snake god and tossed her naginata to it to paralyze the creature. She then called out Orpheus Telos to bash the face in and kill it with additional shock before looking at the door. Her hero and his team began rushing down to check on the beast.

"Eido-san!" She rushed and hugged him in exhaustion.

"Hey, take it easy. No free hugs until we get outta here." He jested as he looked at the Fire Frontier soldiers confirming its death. Kotone then pulls her radio out and contacts Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san, you there?"

_"Can't talk! Fighting Captain Tentacles here in Yongen-Jaya!"_

In Yongen-Jaya, Kasumi is singlehandedly fending off Nyarlathotep while Shinjiro struggles to control Castor from going wild.

"Catch up here now! Aragaki-san is badly hurt!"

 _"Gotcha! I'm on my way!"_ Kotone alerted her as she hung up. Kasumi then calls out Seiten Taisei Picaro to fire God's Hand onto Nyarlathotep, who catches it and uses Tatsuya's Dragon Fist to counter it.

"Motherfucker!"

**"Is that the best you have now?"**

"Don't get cocky, you fucking mussel!" Kasumi pulls out her rifle and attempts to snipe some tentacles off while summoning Anat Picaro for Cosmic Flare. Unfortunately, that healed him instead of giving him damage. Nyarlathotep then launches an Abyssal Blast onto Kasumi and launches her straight into the residential area, destroying several houses in the process. Shinjiro finally takes his seizure pill and regains control of Castor.

"Dodge this, motherfucker! GIGANOTOMACHIA!"

Nyarlathotep flinched at the sudden earth shaked, but shrugged it off as he spawned more Hastur to fight Shinjiro.

"Goddamnit, you freaks?!"

**"It is in my best interest to deal with this Kasumi Yoshizawa fellow. She's more of an eye-catching phenomenon than I thought."**

Nyarlathotep then morphed into a tall man with black skin and stalked towards Kasumi, who shooed away a family after saving them from a stray Ongyo-Ki.

"You got a lot of balls to try and kill us now instead of earlier!"

 **"I love playing with my food. You are of no authority towards me."** Nyarlathotep taunted her as she summons Arsene Picaro for Eigaon, which instead healed him.

"Sonuvab- Ack!"

Kasumi was launched onto another apartment complex as everyone continued running around the neighborhood. Nyarlathotep quickly used his tendrils to kill everyone on sight as Kasumi regains her strength and uses Persephone to blast him with Shining Arrows, which smacked him critically.

!

"Boo-yah!" Kasumi then fired a Kougaon spell to stagger Nyarlathotep even further. She notices Shinjiro trailing behind Nyarlathotep with the Hastur behind him as she powers up for Morning Star.

**"You wouldn't!"**

"She will! HRRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Shinjiro sinks an axe onto Nyarlathotep and pins him down for the attack.

"Morning Star!"

A huge ray of Almighty light blasts its way onto Nyarlathotep in the streets of Yongen-Jaya. As the dust cleared, Kasumi and Shinjiro took a peek to see if the monster was defeated. Much to their dismay, it wasn't as his evil laugh didn't help at all.

"WHAT!?" Shinjiro yelled in disgust.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Kasumi was furious as well.

Nyarlathotep then launches his tendril onto Kasumi and slams her onto a wall, forcing her to revert to her normal outfit. As Shinjiro pulled out his handgun, Nyarlathotep diverts the aim as Shinjiro pulled the trigger and fired a shot onto Kasumi's chest before she could fight back, shattering the Morningstone and piercing through her chest. Shinjiro looks at Kasumi with shock as he calls Castor to fend off Nyarlathotep while he ran to the fallen Thief.

"Shit! Yoshizawa! Stay with me!" He began scrambling around his pockets as he fishes out a Life Stone. "What the f- Screw where it come from!"

He then placed the Life Stone onto the bullet hole on Kasumi's chest and inserts it inward. Knowing what it does, Shinjiro then pulled out his gun one last time to fire at Nyarlathotep as Castor begins to go rogue.

"Come on, come on!" He gritted his teeth as he held in the pain in his head as he pulled the trigger again and again and again. "I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME GET SOME!"

Nyarlathotep then noticed Castor going away from him and breaking buildings, giving him a window to send fifteen tendrils onto Shinjiro. The Major then dodged the tendrils and threw a smoke grenade as he picked up Kasumi and ran towards the back alleys. After putting Kasumi down outside a small cafe, he charged back into the fight with nothing but his rogue Persona and his last 20 bullets.

**"So you have chosen death."**

Shinjiro gritted his teeth and grinned as Castor's rampage targeted the eldritch creature.

"Let's do this!"

Both Persona and soldier charged at the beast one final time as Nyarlathotep unleashes a widespread burst attack that impaled Shinjiro and Castor as well as a few people hiding within the radius. As Nyarlathotep retracted his tendrils, he received damage from Caesar Picaro as Kotone, Eido, and a few Fire Frontier soldiers arrived on the scene.

 **"Damn you!"** He bellowed as he escaped into the sewers.

"SHINJIIII!" Kotone rushed onto the dying body of Shinjiro as Eido began checking every building for survivors.

"K-Kotone..." He felt her cheek with his bloody hand as he took slow breaths. "I'm sorry...."

Kotone began to sob as she shook her head. "No need, Shinji. You've done enough to help us out... you can rest easy now. We'll deal with the rest."

Shinjiro smiled as he lets out one final exhale. Kotone then cried as she mourns for Shinjiro.

"I don't see Yoshizawa around." Eido informed her. Kotone then wiped her tears and laid Shinjiro down.

"She must be on the trail then."

_"SHIOMI! ARAGAKI! YOSHIZAWA! CAN YOU READ ME!?":_

"We read you, Hasegawa-san! What's wrong?"

_"YOU GOTTA EVACUATE ANY CIVILIANS WILLING TO LEAVE! THE CITY IS ABOUT TO-"_

The ground began to shake as Kotone and Eido steadied themselves. Kasumi wakes up and spots a soldier scouting the area, who then spots her in return.

"Emerald 6-8! We found a survivor!"

Eido and Kotone then rush to Kasumi, who was being helped up.

"Kasumi-san!"

"K-Kotone...." She hugged the older Wild Card while looking at Eido. "I thought you quit."

"This is something I can't turn my back on."

The ground shook once more as a soldier began to relay some info.

_"Emerald 6, this is Buckeye 2-2. The city is levitating! I repeat, the city is levitating!"_

The city of Tokyo is then revealed to be going up in the air as railways are broken off, bridges are destroyed, and several people begin to perish through whatever calamity is present during the levitation.

"What... What's going on?!" Kasumi began to look around as she recognized where she is. "LeBlanc... Wait right here!"

"Maya-san! Minazuki-kun! Kujikawa-san! Fuuka-san! ANYONE!?" Kotone radios her team as Zenkichi responded.

_"The city is floating... and not only that.... it's a bomb."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_BONUS_ ART: Trouble in Tokyo Arc official art**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock, tick tock! The mega bomb in the city is slowly lifting the entire city of Tokyo into the air! Can everyone make it in time while saving some people along the way?
> 
> R.I.P. to the characters who were killed in this chapter:  
> \- Shinjiro Aragaki (died fighting)  
> \- Labrys (died in an attempt to expose Nyarlathotep)  
> \- Eikichi Mishina (died fighting)  
> \- Yuuki Mishima (his paranoia pinned Nyarlathotep-Tatsuya as the traitor)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode: "Mile High Cry", as the remaining Asters and their companions are facing a dilemma on whether to defuse the bomb before detonation or escape Tokyo in the midst of a Shadow attack!


	45. Mile High Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Nyarlathotep reveals himself to the Aster Alliance, killing eye-witness Yuuki Mishima, Kirijo android Labrys, Eikichi Mishina, and Shinjiro Aragaki in a city-wide frenzy that gets worse when Maya announces to the group and the city of an implanted bomb while the city floats in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And I think we're a few chapters away from the end!
> 
> This maaaaaaybe my most destructive chapter ever since I have created numerous scenarios where there is chaos and death everywhere. I wonder if this chapter will intrigue you with the tensions happening here. (Or just prompt you to put harsh comments or hard-pressing questions)
> 
> With that said, let's continue!

_**December 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Shibuya, Earth XX  
Time: 0023 hours** _

_"A bomb?! What do you mean a bomb!?"_

_"Hasegawa-san, what are you saying?"_

Kasumi and Kotone were panicking as the city continued to rise up. While Kinota ordered Fire Frontier soldiers to round up survivors and maintain the order in the evacuation, Maya and Zenkichi discovered a bomb located in the heart of Shibuya.

"That Nyarla-whatshisname had those bombs as decoys. He used whatever matter he used into blowing up several locations and spawning Shadows in the process while he sets up the ultimate warhead." He described. "Yamagishi and Kujikawa detected activity here in Shibuya, and once we found out there was a bomb implanted within Tokyo, we had to warn everyone immediately."

_"AND HOW IS IT A BOMB WHEN WE'RE FLOATING IN THE AIR?!"_

"Yoshizawa, Shiomi, listen to me!" Maya demanded their attention in desperation. "We've been through this before, and if my memory serves right, this does not end well! The world will cease to move and everything will be destroyed without its rotation!"

_"WHAT!?"_

_"MAYA-SAN, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"_

"Trust me! We heard that Eido is with you there, so round up any survivors and get out of there now! We'll meet up in the air strip!" Maya ends the call as Sho and Zenkichi began barking at some civilians trying to cause a riot.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Akane clutched onto Rise as she has never felt this scared in her life.

"We will, Akane-chan. Have faith...." Rise tries to reassure her as she called out Fuuka. "Found the other sources?"

"No. Juno is not getting anything except for this one."

"Damnit," Maya hissed, "knowing that bastard, he must have coated it with too much crap."

"Whatever the outcome of this attack, I fear that we will not live to see the light of day." Baofu quoted.

_**Yongen-Jaya** _

While Kotone, Eido, and the assigned soldiers began scattering themselves around the neighborhood, Kasumi went inside LeBlanc and found the place wrecked once again. Heading up for the attic, she attempts to look for materials Akira used back then. Fishing out a few grenades and healing items from the secret box hidden under Akira's bed, Kasumi was about to rush out when she noticed the broken necklace.

"Shit...." She hissed as she felt the rush of tears going to her eyes. "One of my last memories of you, Akira...."

She gripped onto the necklace before removing it carefully and laying it onto his bed with a photo of them. Suddenly, she hears glass breaking downstairs. Left with her spear chains and her rifle, Kasumi rushed down to find Sojiro Sakura looking for something to drink.

"Sakura-san!" Kasumi rushed to him, alerting Sojiro of her presence.

"Oh, it's you." His voice sounded depressed as he sat by the booth and found a bottle of brandy. Kasumi then remembered about the city and the mega-bomb and informed Sojiro about it.

"Sakura-san, we have to leave! The city is about to vaporize in a few hours and-"

Sojiro's unsettling chuckles began to concern Kasumi.

"Sakura-san?"

"Nothing really gets you all out of trouble, huh?" He murmured as he chugged down the brandy.

"Sakura-san, this is no time to be drinking!"

"And? I find it a good time to drink. Maybe even contemplate on what I've been doing with my life."

Kasumi knew he has been drinking ever since Futaba died, but she wanted to make sure Sojiro would live for them.

"Sakura-san, if Futaba-san would see you like this, th-"

Sojiro gripped her sweater and gave her a death glare.

"WHAT'S THE DAMN POINT, KID!? FUTABA IS GONE, AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE! I LOST MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN PLANET! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST MOVE ON THAT EASILY, HUH?!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR OTHER WORLD BULLSHIT, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sojiro Sakura, whether you like it or not, we have to leave!"

As Kasumi tugged his arm, Sojiro reveals a revolver with one bullet in the cartridge.

"You can't save everyone, Yoshizawa-san. Please...." he tearfully begged. "Just let me join Wakaba and Futaba."

Kasumi began to tear up again, and she can't force Sojiro any further as she grants his wish. Grabbing his revolver, she spins the wheel until she clicks it back to the gun.

"Do you have any regrets, Sakura-san?"

"No."

Kasumi then pulls the trigger, only for it to miss him. Sojiro then noticed Kasumi left and dropped the gun on her way out as he saw the cartridge without any bullets in it.

"Stubborn kid." Sojiro mumbled as he pulled out a photo of him, Wakaba, Futaba, Kasumi, and Akira (who was currently on his mission to stop Maruki back then).

Meanwhile, Kasumi reunites with Kotone and the others on the main road.

"Did you get the old man who went to that coffee shop?" One soldier asked. Kasumi shook her head and told them that he 'committed suicide', forcing the crew to bring the survivors to the airport. Kotone finishes covering Shinjiro's corpse and laying his pocket watch on top and joins the others as the trucks moved.

In the middle of the travel, a horde of Oni and Onmoraki began to dial in on the trucks.

"Open fire! We got hostiles!" Eido ordered the soldiers to engage. Kasumi, still not in her Thief outfit, attempts to call out Prometheus Picaro.

_"Futaba-san!"_

" **Yo!** "

_"I need my motorcycle back to distract these things."_

" **Alrighty! But there is one problem.** "

_"What would that be?"_

" **That big ugly octopus busted the engine, so expect sudden stops or the motorcycle itself catching fire.** "

Kasumi scrunched her face as she looks at her bag full of memories and trinkets.

_"Then give me a new one."_

" **Roger dodger!** "

A motorcycle then spawned next to the truck with a virtual Futaba manning it.

"A motorcycle?" Kotone asked as Kasumi jumped off the truck and rolled her landing to man the new motorcycle.

"GO! GO!" Kasumi gestured the convoy to move while she whistled to the Shadows. "Yo! Ugly punks! Over here!" She then throttles into the city to slam them onto the back-alleys or have them collide with each other.

_**Location: Haneda Airport  
Time: 0045 hours** _

Several people begin to stampede onto each other just to escape the city. While Zenkichi and Kinota led the division that handles the unruly masses, Sho and Maya lead the division that defends the airport from Shadows. As the crew outside were engaging against hordes of Rangda, Macabre, Ongyo-Ki, Hastur, and Byakee, the crew inside were having a hard time to contain the crowd while the engineers and pilots formulate plans.

"Goddamn people can't wait for their fucking turns!" Sho howled as he slashed another Hastur to death.

"I can't believe this is happening again... we were played!" Maya huffed as she was beginning to wear out. "Diamond Dust!"

They suddenly hear trucks rolling in as the new convoy rams onto the Shadows with no mercy. After that was over, Eido and Kotone then began rounding the survivors up to the airport.

"You jackass!" Sho yelled at Eido. "I thought you wussed out!"

"You think I'd wuss out if the city is about to go up in flames?"

"Quit bickering, damnit!" Kotone flinched when Maya yelled at the two men. Eido then looked at Kotone and pulled her close to the group.

"Hey, where's Aragaki and Yoshizawa?"

"Major Aragaki didn't make it." Eido then hands over to Maya Shinjiro's dogtags. "That weird alien thing killed him along with several other civilians in Yongen-Jaya."

"Oh, my God..." Maya dropped to her knees. Sho had to break the moment after hearing the dreaded chain-rattling noise.

"Aw, shit..."

The other three turn their heads as they saw ten Reapers coming out of the road and hovering their way to the airport.

"What the fuck is that!?" A soldier yelled.

"SHOOT IT!" Another commanded.

Eido, Sho, Maya, and Kotone then prepare themselves for a long battle as the Reapers suddenly turned black and green.

Meanwhile, Zenkichi hears gunfire from the outside. The civilians are alerted with the shots and began to worry.

_What's going on out there?_

_They're firing those guns erratically._

_Is there something outside?_

"Yamagishi! Kujikawa!" Zenkichi radioed the girls, who were with the pilots and Maruki.

_"We got Reapers! Ten of them!"_

"Ten Reapers!?"

_Reapers? What are those?_

_That did not sound like a voice of reassurance._

_Are we gonna die!?_

Zenkichi yelling out the presence of the Reapers did not help as the rattling chains grew louder.

_"SHIT! We got ten more Reapers by the tarmacs!"_

Rise yelled out a now possible danger as Kinota firsthand sees the abomination known as the Reaper.

"Oh, my Lord...."

_Holy crap! What is that thing!?_

_It's got giant guns!_

_WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!_

The survivors then went into a frenzy as the Reapers begin firing huge bullets onto the building, piercing and mutilating anyone in the bullets' paths.

"Hasegawa!" Kinota yelled in fear.

"I got this!" Zenkichi then radioed Rise. "Kujikawa, can you provide sniping fire with that Persona of yours?"

_"I think I can! Hang on!"_

Rise summons Kanzeon and launches a Tri-Blast onto the Reapers, staggering them momentarily as Zenkichi called out Valjean.

"ROULETTE!"

The Reapers were staggered further by the Gun attack, but their advancement continues on as the Fire Frontier commander radios Kinota.

_"Eagle 1, this Badger 8-1! Airport N is in the clear, but two of our planes have been shot down by- GODDAMNIT, KEEP FIRING!"_

"Badger 8-1, this is Eagle 1! Get out of there if there are no more survivors to evacuate! I repeat, get out of there now!"

However, Kinota's message did not reach them on time as the screams of the Reapers in Airport N were the last sounds he heard.

Kotone spots the other Reapers on the tarmac and alerts the front crew as they were left with no choice but to disperse.

"We got more Reapers in the back!"

Maya grunts in pain as she fires another Diamond Dust spell onto the front Reapers.

"We need those planes moving already!" Eido rushed in as he nearly got killed by a huge bullet. "Sonuvab-"

"Watch it!" Sho barked as he took rear security.

Kotone saves the group from the tarmac Reapers by summoning Thanatos and forcing a Megidolaon onto the Shadows. Wanting a repeat, Kotone is joined by Zenkichi and Rise in firing Megidolaon spells onto the tarmac Reapers, dropping them on their knees (if they had any).

 _"Planes H61, H48, H02, and H93 are available for flight!"_ The head chief announced as everyone began running to the planes. However, Sho is sent flying onto a truck in the tarmac as the front area Reapers broke free and began shooting at the civilians again.

"Daddy!" Akane ran her way to Zenkichi as a Reaper took aim at her.

"NO!"

Before the bullet could hit Akane, Thanatos slashes the bullet and gave Zenkichi a window to save his daughter. Fuuka and Rise caught up while Maruki wrapped up with defending the pilots.

"Where's Yoshizawa-san?" He looked at Kotone.

"She made herself bait. She's still in the city." Kotone was getting worried as Maya contacts Kasumi.

"Yoshizawa, can you read me?"

_"Loud and clear!"_

Meanwhile, in Shinagawa....

_"What the hell are you doing?! Get over here to the airport!"_

"Can't do! There are too many Shadows here and the last thing we need are those things killing the civilians!"

Kasumi had nearly a thousand Shadows on her tail as she revs up as fast as she can.

_"What are you exactly planning to do, Yoshizawa?!"_

"Gonna cause some chaos!" She then received a holographic map from Prometheus Picaro. "If there's a helicopter there, pick me up in Asakusa!"

_"Are you fucking insane!? We got 20 Reapers on our asses and-"_

"Then two of you better pick me up coz I have the fucking star!" Kasumi yelled as she narrowly dodged a tendril. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

She began to swerve the motorcycle towards a gas station after being denied of the opportunity more than once in the wild goose chase.

"Be careful with the gas..." she quickly dislodges the gas pumps and allows the petrol to flow onto the ground while she gathers a few Shadows before speeding off. "You might burn yourself! Hecate Picaro!"

Hecate Picaro appears and uses Maragidyne to burn the Shadows cramped in the gas station, blowing up half of the district with it.

" **WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?** " Ann's soul yelled at her.

"Aw, come on, Ann-senpai! We survived, didn't we?"

Back in the airport, another problem arose for the group.

"What do you mean there's no more room!?"

Maya, Baofu, Zenkichi, Fuuka, Rise, Akane, Sho, Eido, Maruki and a handful of civilians and soldiers cannot enter the plane.

"We're already at full capacity." Kinota addressed. "I need to fly in this plane so I can contact more rescues!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE RESCUES?! THIS CITY IS GONNA BLOW ANY MINUTE NOW!" Sho yelled in anger.

"Trust me one more time! I beg of you all." Kinota then ordered the plane to fly as the remaining group was frustrated.

"Goddamnit!" Zenkichi threw his hat on the ground.

A student from Kosei High approached the group. "Um, pardon me for interrupting your anger or whatever, but I think there is another way we can escape."

She then pointed at the zeppelin next to a hangar. Maya then sighed in disbelief.

"Just when I hoped I wouldn't ride this thing again."

"You and I both, Maya, but we have no choice." Baofu grimly reminded her as the survivors access the balloon. Maruki and Kotone, however, did not enter the zeppelin and ran towards a small helicopter.

"Hey, where are you going!?"

"To get Yoshizawa-san! If we don't have the star, we can't undo this disaster!"

After forcing several Shadows to perish through all means necessary, Kasumi grew exhausted as she continuously evades Nyarlathotep's tendrils, the incoming Shadows, and the sudden explosions happening in her face. Arriving in Asakusa, she eyes the Skytree Tower and summons Anat Picaro.

"Makoto-senpai!"

" **Kasumi-chan!** "

"I need you to blow up the entire area near the Skytree Tower! Enough for it to tilt!"

" **Are you serious!? That's suicide!** "

"What other choice do I have?!"

Eyeing the increasing number of Shadows, Kasumi summons Persephone, Arsene Picaro, Loki Picaro, and Kamo Susano-o Picaro to hold them off while Anat Picaro preps up her Cosmic Flare when Prometheus Picaro announced bad news.

" **We got bad news, people! The city is gonna blow up in 5 minutes!** "

"How many people left in the city?"

" **....** "

"Futaba-san!"

" **75% of Tokyo. The Fire Frontier couldn't save everyone, and they're all hiding inside buildings to avoid the Shadows.... but not the Nyarla-bomb.** "

Kasumi then asked Prometheus Picaro for an estimation of casualties upon shockwave.

" **Anyone within a 50-mile radius could get hit with the shockwaves like a nuke. Meaning anything in its path of destruction can be vaporized as well.** "

Hanging her head in sorrow, she recognized Odaiba as not being part of the levitation, but the crash impact will destroy it... including the graves.

"He'll pay for this." Kasumi growled.

**"But who are you assuming? Me or Philemon?"**

Kasumi gets off the motorcycle and aims her rifle at Nyarlathotep, who resumed taking Tatsuya's appearance.

"What do you want?!"

**"I overheard your angry statement, so I want to make sure I know who you are referring to."**

"Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about you, dirtbag!"

Nyarlathotep laughed sinisterly as he gave a devilish grin. **"Might wanna talk to dear Philemon first. After all, he did put his wager on you."**

"Wager? What the hell are you talking about!?"

Nyarlathotep instead vanished as the Shadows broke free and forced Kasumi to go full throttle again without the tower tilting.

_"Kasumi-san! Can you hear me!"_

"I can hear you, Kotone-san! Where are you?"

_"Inbound to the Skytree Tower! You're gonna need to tilt it for us to catch you!"_

"My Personas are too exhausted to cast a spell! I'm gonna need either that bomb to go off or you forcing the tilt!"

In the blink of an eye, Kasumi witnesses the Skytree Tower exploding in the base thanks to Kotone using Athena Picaro, Quetzalcoatl, Thanatos, and Orpheus Telos to break the base.

_"Gun it!"_

Kasumi barrels onto the Shadows and grips the bag tightly as she forces maximum speed. She is suddenly yanked off her motorcycle by a Nue and is forced to run towards the top of the tower.

"Here goes nothing! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

With enough strength left, Kasumi sprints her way past the tendrils and Shadows as she spots the helicopter. Maruki aligns the door to the ever-collapsing tower while Kotone fires at the Shadows with an assault rifle.

"JUMP FOR IT!"

"GO HIGHER!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"JUST DO IT, KOTONE-SAN!"

Maruki heard their argument and lifts the chopper a little higher as Kasumi pulls her spear chain out and leaps into the air. Kotone misses her hand and assumed her failure to save Kasumi, but Kasumi whistled to alert the two of her safety as she pulls out a Desert Eagle and fires endlessly at the Shadows while hanging onto her spear chain that is latched onto the helicopter.

"We got Yoshizawa-san! I repeat, we got Yoshizawa-san!"

_"Roger that!"_

Back in the airport, Eido starts up the zeppelin and begins flying as Maya attempts to contact Kinota.

"Kinota-san, can you read me?"

_"Amano-san! I told you I'll be contacting help for-"_

"No need! We got a zeppelin good enough for us."

_"That's wonderful news! I'm sure we-"_

Their line was cut off as an explosion was heard from afar. Everyone checked out the window while Eido radioed Maya and Sho, who were guarding the entrance.

"Plane H61 is down! I repeat, to anyone out there, Plane H61 is down!"

The Shadows then crawled out to the tarmac while the Reapers regained consciousness.

"Aw, sonuvabitch! Hurry it up, Eido!" Sho yelled in fear.

"Don't force me to speed up something like this junk!"

Maya then had an idea. "Wasn't there a _rumor_ that zeppelins were _faster than helicopters?_ "

Eido then remembered what happened back in Naoma City and smirked. "I see... I heard from my friends that I was a _great pilot,_ but I'm too humble to _show off my skills_.

As if by magic, the zeppelin moved fast and narrowly avoided the wild gunfire by the Reapers.

"Let's hope it doesn't crash onto anything..."

"Don't jinx it, Amano!"

The zeppelin then manages to fly out to safety.

Back in the city, several areas can be seen as ghost zones as numerous citizens of Tokyo began to regret staying around...

"Dude, I guess we should have left with the government." Takeshi lamented as a group of Byakee were breaking down the doors of Shujin Academy's gymnasium.

"This blows! Hey, Teach! You believe the Phantom Thieves can save us!?" Nakaoka probed Sadayo Kawakami, one of Akira's Confidants whom Kasumi informed of the Phantom Thieves' deaths.

"I... I'm sorry to announce to you all this, but the Phantom Thieves won't save us."

"Hey! Quit the horseshit, Teach!"

"I'm not shitting around! Someone just gave me information a few days ago that the Phantom Thieves died trying to prevent this from happening. They're too late."

The survivors inside the gymnasium gave up hope as they then wondered what to do next.

In LeBlanc, Sojiro managed to find bullets from the attic and reloaded them onto the revolver. But rather than killing himself with the gun, he fends off more Shadows as he looked at the photo one last time.

"I'm coming home, Futaba... Wakaba... We'll be a family like before once again..."

In Akihabara, Shinya Oda and Chihaya Mifune, two more confidants of Akira's, hold out in a mall with some civilians against the Rangda horde. Chihaya felt the power of the cards and became mortified of the result.

"Oh, no! Nononononononono!"

"Hey, lady! What's wrong!?" A firefighter questioned her.

"The cards....."

"What about the damn cards?!"

Oda picks up the card that glowed and gave them an answer which no one wished to hear.

"We're gonna die."

The Rangda then began killing the people guarding the doors as Oda attempts to make a last stand.

In Shibuya, confidant Munehisa Iwai and his son drop to their knees after defending the Theatre from the horde attack of the Rakshaja.

"Dad..."

"Kaoru..."

"We're not gonna make it, are we?"

Iwai then give him his last magazine.

"I need you to wave the flare to any helicopter that will pass by. Gather the last survivors."

"But Dad-"

"Do as I say, Kaoru! Now go!"

Kaoru then runs with the other civilians to the roof as Iwai combats the new horde of Macabre with his knife.

"Time to show you why I'm called the Crocodile!"

From afar, Nyarlathotep began chanting something as the bomb capsule hidden underneath Tokyo clicked into place. Unlike the previous attempt where Nyarlathotep stopped the Earth from revolution and destroyed 99% of the planet, he preferred his newest option: to destroy the world with one sole capsule in the core. As soon as the bomb sparked, millions of cries are heard from near and far, catching the attention of not just the ones who escaped, but the world as well. The blast then vaporizes Kawakami and the students in Shujin as they prepared to fight one more time, Sojiro as he smiled and looked up in the air while the Shadows attack him, Shinya Oda losing his arm after passing Chihaya a gun, Kaoru Iwai and the handful of survivors who popped flares in the hopes of getting rescued, and the rest of Tokyo as the following debris crash-landed onto the earth, causing a massive tsunami in all directions.

 **"And so it is done. Tested by time, ran by fate. Kasumi Yoshizawa, your plan is too late. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all it was gonna be destructive. An entire city wiped out by Nyarlathotep as a sign that he will eradicate the world once again. As for the souls left behind in Tokyo of Earth XX, may they rest in peace. (Especially Sojiro, who just accepted death in the hopes of reuniting with Futaba and Wakaba)
> 
> Nyarlathotep finally told Kasumi about his wager with Philemon (which may be a bit obvious, if y'all noticed Philemon's dialogue from the previous chapters). How would Kasumi react when she realizes she has been used by him?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "The Dawn of A New Hell", as another personal fight tests Kasumi's resolve into saving the world....


	46. The Dawn of a New Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> After Maya announces the city to be holding a bomb as it floats into the air, everyone scrambles into evacuating the area via airplanes and other air transports. However, only a handful managed to escape as the entire Tokyo is blasted into nothing but chunks of rock and dust and causes a worldwide panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, y'all.
> 
> I know. Too much death in the last chapter. There's gonna be more death, but that danger gives encouragement and pressure for Kasumi and the crew to do their mission fast and stop Nyarlathotep from destroying the world.
> 
> I know also. I'm deviating from the usual uploading schedule. Well, I have an upcoming project to post here and as much as I would love to maintain my schedule, I need to pick up the pace since we still have 10 chapters left until the finale.
> 
> Also, this will be the first and last appearance of Adam Kadmon XX. You'll know what I mean.
> 
> Anyways, let's start!

_**December 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: 200 kilometers NW of Saitama, Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0435 hours** _

"We failed."

Kasumi lamented as she, Kotone, and Maruki stopped far away from what's left of Tokyo and the neighboring city of Saitama. Hearing the news from the numerous countries all over the world in reaction to the destruction of Tokyo began to force the United Nations to take immediate action.

"The whole world is reacting to what happened... and they don't even know who's the enemy." Kotone murmured as she scrolled on her phone to get up to date. She then plays piano music on her headphones to calm herself down.

"This is unbelievable." Maruki slammed his fist onto the chopper. "Yoshizawa-san, has the star glowed yet?"

Kasumi checks the star hidden in her bag and shook her head. Maruki sighs in defeat as he grabs some canned goods and drinks from inside the helicopter.

"We got Wham luncheon meat, pork and beans, and canned Kimpell's mushroom soup. For the drinks, they're mostly water and canned juices."

Kasumi grabs the pork and beans while Kotone went for the Wham. As they ate their food to replenish themselves while waiting for the others, they began discussing about a few things.

"So now the world is in real danger. Not from Nyx or anyone else."

"Or that stupid Yaldabaoth guy."

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have ran away from my problems." Maruki hung his head in shame. Kasumi attempts to reassure him this time, but he refuses to acknowledge her reassurance.

"It's not your fault, Maruki."

"It is, Yoshizawa-san. Don't you get it? I abused the power of Azatoth! I made deals with Kirijo and Nanjo to make profit out of what I've done as their consultant! I assisted Manahashi in killing everyone in this world and nearly killing everyone in the other world! The only person I began to trust was my other self... and he perished before I had the chance to thank him for putting me back to my senses."

Kasumi and Kotone remained quiet as Maruki sobbed. Kasumi then pulled out her photo of her and Akira, knowing that the stakes have gone higher than expected.

" **Kasumi.** " Arsene Picaro appeared next to her.

"What am I gonna do, Akira? Everyone in Tokyo is dead, and we're already backed up into a corner." She was beginning to tear up.

" **Kasumi, don't blame yourself like how Maruki-san here is.** " Persephone spawned in front of her.

"But how? I had a hand in all this mess. All because I was too scared of being alone again."

She pulls out the false engagement ring and threw it away as the Kurusu's family gift fell off her bag.

"Huh. You never opened that." Kotone blurted out. Kasumi then uses her spear chain to open the box and finds a pair of very attractive diamond bracelets.

"That looks wonderful."

"Holy shit."

Kasumi then picks up a small note beneath the bracelets.

_**To our future daughter-in-law,** _

_**May you find these gifts priceless and irreplaceable for you to show off and shine like the brightest gem on Earth. Take care of Akira for us now.** _

" **Heh. Cheesy as always, if it weren't-** "

"For the assault record. We know, Akira." Kasumi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well? Aren't you gonna put them on?" Maruki asked.

Kasumi nods before rolling her sleeves up and wearing the bracelets. Kotone then just remembered something regarding Kasumi's outfit.

"By the way, why aren't you in your Phantom Thief outfit?"

Kasumi took a look and sighed. "Maybe it's because I'm losing my willpower again."

Maruki and Kotone frowned.

"Listen, Kasumi-san. That star is gonna glow soon. I can just feel it slithering in my bloodstream." Kotone attempted to cheer her up, and so it did as Kasumi lets out a teary chuckle.

"I guess so."

" **Come on, Yoshizawa-san. Cheer up!** " Isis Picaro popped up. " **You've come this far now.** "

Kotone smiled at Isis Picaro. "What am I ever gonna do without you?"

" **Uh, save the world and probably bring us back to life?** "

"I'm currently doing that now."

"Well, you guys go have some alone time with your Personas first." Maruki announced as he stood up from the rock. "As for me, I'll try to contact the others with the radio."

The girls nod as Maruki begins walking off, but suddenly he falls onto his knees and clutches his head in pain.

"Maruki!"

"Maruki-san!"

Before the two can approach him, Maruki raises his hand to stop them.

"No! Don't come any closer!"

**"You dare use the identity of my idiot father to handle your business, Takuto Maruki?"**

Nyarlathotep's echoing voice began to scare the two as Maruki starts crawling towards the helicopter.

**"Azatoth... Lord of the Outer Gods... The Primordial Chaos... Father Dearest, if I have to force that sickening title."**

Nyarlathotep begins to access himself onto Maruki's brain by prying out Azatoth from his body. Kasumi, knowing too well that Maruki lost control of Azatoth during their encounter in Earth X, began demanding for answers from the former counselor.

"What the fuck, Maruki!? I thought you lost control of that thing!"

"Lost control?" Kotone parroted until she noticed a gauze wrap on Maruki's forearm. "Kasumi-san, look!"

Kasumi then noticed the brief appearance of the gauze wrap on his arm.

"You moron! You used the Arcane!?"

"I had no choice!" He reasoned out as he felt his blood rushing all over his body. "It was the only way to help the group out in the escape to the airpor-AAAAARGH!"

**"It was a foolish necessity, indeed. However, you were also foolish to not use that pathetic little juice Mitsuru Kirijo developed to remove Father's control over you. Yet...."**

Maruki's eyes suddenly flashed yellow as Azatoth is floating away from him and begins forming a body.

**".... Your motivation and willpower is just what I need to bring out more of my power to let all beings fear me!"**

Kasumi and Kotone slowly looked up as Azatoth slowly transforms into a larger and more indestructible foe.

**"You have done well, Takuto Maruki, but unfortunately your time on this puny planet may be your last. Should you wish to survive, you must KILL Kasumi Yoshizawa and Kotone Shiomi and DESTROY the damned star they possess."**

With the last of his strength, Maruki reached the helicopter and grabs a pistol and aims it to his head.

"Look away, girls!"

Kasumi and Kotone avert their gazes, but rather than hearing a gunshot they heard a pained cry before Kasumi would hear the words of a contract being sealed.

"I am thou......" Maruki whips his head up with black, soulless eyes and gives a creepy grin. "Thou..."

**"Art..."**

_**"I!"** _

"Kill them, Adam Kadmon!"

The mighty being begins to slam a fist onto the girls, who barely dodged it without a scratch.

"Shit!"

"Has this happened to you in the other world?"

"No! We faced off some scarecrow-looking motherfucker instead of this hunk of junk!"

The girls began running deeper into the forest as the hulking 200-foot-tall monster made its move.

"This thing is too big! It's catching up to us really quickly!" Kotone exclaimed.

"Damnit! Loki Picaro! Astarte Picaro! Anat Picaro! Kamo Susano-o Picaro!"

Kasumi summoned four of her Personas as each one commented about Adam Kadmon XX.

 **"What the fuck is this!?** "

" **Oh, my! This is gonna be harder than I thought!** "

" **How are we going to stop that thing?! Its armor looks impenetrable!"**

" **Not even my mighty ice can stop it from moving!"**

"LESS COMMENTARY, MORE ATTACKING!" Kasumi snapped them all out as Kamo Susano-o Picaro unleashes Blizzard onto Adam Kadmon's legs while Anat Picaro and Astarte Picaro blast onto its torso with a combination of Riot Gun and Cosmic Flare. Loki Picaro, lastly, repetitively uses Laevateinn onto the head as Kasumi continues to drink water to keep herself in shape to the battle.

"Isis Picaro! Athena Picaro! Trismegistus Picaro! Orpheus Telos!"

" **What the hell!? That thing came out of Maruki!?** "

" **Its power exceeds any of our own! Fighting it will take more than just a simple dent!** "

" **Argh, we're gonna have to blow it all to kingdom come!** "

"You guys better start firing!" Kotone ordered her Personas. "Neo Cadenza!"

Kasumi and Kotone felt a strong surge of power and health and continues to battle out against the iron giant.

From far away, Rise caught sight of the giant and alerts the group.

"That must be Yoshizawa-san and Shiomi-san. But what the f-"

"Adam Kadmon. I should have figured Maruki forgot to use the Delirium Dose after that stunt he pulled to save our asses." Zenkichi interrupted Maya as he expressed his tranquil fury.

"You know that thing?"

"Yeah. Kurusu, Akechi, and I tried to stop Maruki last year.... and that was the thing that nearly killed the three of us."

Maya, Sho, Eido, and several others who escaped in the zeppelin watch as Adam Kadmon begins to fight back.

"SONUAVB- SEITEN TAISEI PICARO! HECATE PICARO! ARSENE PICARO! MERCURIUS PICARO! PERSEPHONE!"

"KALA-NEMI PICARO! CAESAR PICARO! THANATOS!"

Kasumi and Kotone were beginning to wear out as Adam Kadmon continues his reign of terror. Before the girls knew it, Maruki dashes towards them with a sword and attempts to slash them during their attack.

"Fuck! Maruki, snap out of it!" Kasumi clashes her blades with his as the Personas begin to wear out.

Kotone then felt Athena Picaro hitting a critical strike after Caesar Picaro, Trismegistus Picaro, Seiten Taisei Picaro, Astarte Picaro, Thanatos, and Arsene Picaro blocked the mega fist.

"Bingo! His weak point is his head!"

" **BUT it's only weak when it uses up its power to slam its fist onto ya!** "

Kasumi then pulls her second spear chain and tosses it to Kotone.

"Kasu-"

"You're gonna have to swing up there and use all means necessary to damage the head! I'll handle Maruki!"

Kotone nods her head and accepted the spear chain. "Alright. I just have to stick it in his hand when he slams down again, right?"

"Yeah!" Kasumi confirmed, "So while you're up there carving a cave onto it's head or whatever, I'll deal with the Doc to weaken it further!"

Both of them summoned all their Personas to hold the fist down as Kotone latches onto a finger while Kasumi clashed with Maruki again.

"Maruki! Snap out of it! You're only controlled!"

**"Controlled? Oh, my dear... you are very wrong if you think that way! I am now one with Adam Kadmon, and I am assigned to accomplish Lord Nyarlathotep's mission!"**

Maruki then impaled Kasumi's calf before she hacked his torso with the spear. Noticing that the blood spewing out of Maruki is black, Kasumi headbutts him off her and noticed that the tendrils are trying to attack her.

**"If you cut off one limb, two more shall grow!"**

"You're not a fucking Hydra!" Kasumi barked as she continuously slashed the tendrils off her.

Meanwhile, Kotone swung up to Adam Kadmon XX's head and began slashing the temple with her naginata. Adam Kadmon sensed it and attempts to flick her off, but Orpheus Telos parries his finger before sending an Agidyne spell onto the whole hand.

"Come on! Just break!" She then summons Athena Picaro for Akashic Arts to break the head faster, but Nyarlathotep's control was so broad he even used Adam Kadmon to taunt Kotone.

**"It is futile if you think destroying this being without its vulnerability is possible. So much for one of the chosen champions by Philemon."**

"What do you know about Philemon!?" Kotone asked as she summoned Trismegistus to annoy the eyes.

**"I know a lot of things about him. You see, I am the Alpha... and he is the Omega among us."**

"I call bullshit!"

**"Call it as you want, but it is true. Philemon and that sickening optimism of his that humans are worth saving. TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU! Is this still the same world where you died?"**

Kotone gritted her teeth and began slashing the temple harder as her naginata began to chip away. Nyarlathotep can only bellow in laughter.

"Goddamnit, Maruki!"

Kasumi continued her battle with Maruki, who continues to receive wounds from her and not flinch at them.

**"Fools like you are so gullible to believe what that mask-wearing buffoon tells you! He's only using you as his pawns to prove his bet correctly."**

Kasumi groaned and grimaced as she blocks Maruki's attack and counters him quickly.

"I've had enough of this bullshit! Cut to the chase!"

Maruki withdrew and used the tendrils again.

**"Every day, that bastard holds onto that pointless hope of humans being capable of giving reason and meaning to life. Tch! What a waste of time, since every human being has been neglectful of themselves in more ways than one! Acceptance of death and despair, the fear of death itself, creating false selves to save themselves from the cold harsh truth, pretending to be people they are not just to rise every ounce of hatred to feed themselves power... USELESS! every single thing on this Earth is full of evil!"**

"And by allowing this hell to happen, you're getting stronger!?"

**"You can thank Philemon for that. He DID USE YOU ALL AS HIS GAMBLING CHIPS, AFTER ALL."**

_"Kasumi-san, nothing's working!"_

Kasumi then knew what she had to do as she closed her eyes.

"Arsene Picaro! Persephone!"

As Adam Kadmon hammered his fist again, both Kasumi's Personas grabbed onto the fist as Maruki uses that chance to charge at her. But Kasumi sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the pistol hidden in his coat.

"I'm sorry, Doc..." She murmured tearfully and fired the gun to shoot Maruki in the neck, severing Nyarlathotep's control of Maruki. The shot was a critical hit, therefore piercing through his neck and throat as he dropped to the floor. Adam Kadmon froze as it gave Kotone the chance to destroy it entirely before Nyarlathotep could control the being itself.

 **"Tch. You were a useful pawn, Takuto Maruki. But you are undeserving to hold control over my father."** Nyarlathotep snarled in anger as he vanished. Kotone then ran downward using the arm and jumped towards Kasumi's position.

"Doctor Maruki!" Kotone rushed onto the dying man while Kasumi slowly walked towards him, dropping the pistol in the process.

"Maruki, I-"

"N-N-No, it's ok-k-k-kay, Yoshizawa...." Maruki choked on his blood while speaking.

"Neo Cadenza!" Kotone used Orpheus Telos to heal everyone, but it did not heal the wound of Maruki as he gripped onto her jacket.

"Don't..... fail.... us.... I.... trust.... you...."

Maruki then exhaled his last breath and perishes in front of the girls. Kasumi drops onto her knees and cried as another ally is lost.

_Ninety minutes later..._

"Hey, Yoshizawa! Shiomi!"

Sho called out the duo as he chopped a few branches off his way and found them with a body covered in Kotone's jacket.

"Whose body is that?" Maya asked as she, Eido, and Baofu emereged from the forest.

"M-Maruki-san's...." Kotone replied sadly.

"What happened?" Eido inquired Kasumi, who was still distraught.

"Nyarlathotep got a hold of him... he still had Azatoth in his body, so that bastard took control of Maruki and turned him into-"

"That giant mechanic Persona, yes? Hasegawa told us about it." Baofu interrupted her, but she didn't mind.

"How big was that thing?"

"I dunno, Shiomi, but that thing was so big that maybe a place like Alaska or Russia might have seen it from afar." Sho shrugged as he planted his katanas on the ground.

Kasumi then spoke up to Maya.

"Amano-san... you know Philemon, right?"

"Yeah. We established this last month. Why?" Maya eyed her warily as Kasumi replied with a cryptic tone.

"Nyarlathotep said Philemon used us as his gambling chips. Is this true?"

Maya's eyes lit up in horror as she came to realization that Philemon gambled on the human race yet again. And speak of the devil, a blue light flashed onto the group as a door appeared in the middle.

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" Jose ran as he swung the door open. "Master wants to see you!"

Jose felt the anger in Kasumi's eyes as she demanded Philemon to step out of the room.

"But-"

"NO BUTS, JOSE."

"It's alright, Jose." Philemon appeared as he is moving carefully, the mask on his face already fading. "I overheard them already, and I guess it's time to tell the truth of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. The Wild Cards now confront Philemon and demand answers while Maya and Baofu pressure the man from the Sea of Souls to 'fess up!
> 
> Maruki was bound to die, and if y'all read any Lovecraftian lore.... Azatoth is Nyarlathotep's father. For Nyarly to control Maruki, the man who controls Azatoth, just to turn him into the nigh undefeatable Adam Kadmon would have been a major overkill for only two Wild Cards.
> 
> Will Philemon finally confess to the two of the true mission? Find out on the next chapter, "The Gambit"!


	47. The Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends the World:
> 
> Kasumi and Kotone battle Maruki after he is brainwashed by Nyarlathotep. Knowing that his Persona is nigh indestructible, Kasumi was forced to murder Maruki to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> So this will be a chapter where Philemon is going to spill the beans... and not hold back any longer. Though a third of this chapter will also focus on Zenkichi, Rise, Fuuka, and the others after Maya, Eido, Sho, and Baofu left them to retrieve Kasumi and Kotone.
> 
> With that said, let's continue!

_**December 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Somewhere in Central Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0600 hours** _

The skies remained dark due to the incoming storm. Maya Amano, Moonlight Press' head journalist, watches in anger as Philemon steps out of the blue door and approaches Kasumi Yoshizawa, the remaining Phantom Thief, and Kotone Shiomi, the Fool of the Number XXII.

"What do you mean the truth?" Kotone asked as Kasumi raised her rifle.

"I've been getting messages from Nyarlathotep about you using us as pawns! Explain yourself, goddamnit!"

Jose stepped back with fear as Philemon continued to face the two girls.

"I guess I have broken my own promise in this sudden turn of events. What you have witnessed back in Port Inaba was merely me already in the brink of death, and I am only here with borrowed time like Miss Shiomi here."

"Borrowed... time?"

Maya clenched her fist hard as she stomped in front of him. "What the hell did you bargain this time, you Velvet idiot!?"

Philemon looked at Maya somberly before turning to everyone else and replied.

"Nyarlathotep was influencing this world too much, and with so much cruelty in the world, he was discontented. He wanted to expand his power further into different worlds, and much to our dismay...."

"The Masked Circle has been living within us the whole time?"

"Yes, Miss Amano. They are a cult, after all."

Maya grabbed his coat and stared at him dead in the eye.

"WHY THE ACTUAL HELL DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!"

"I held my promise, remember? It was only until Nyarlathotep took control of one of the Masked Circle's top advisors that I had to take action."

Kasumi then growled at the Masked Entity. "So who the hell was that 'top advisor'? Unless you-"

"Ikutski." Sho guessed.

"Master Minazuki, you are indeed correct."

Kotone and Kasumi turned to Sho, who kept a grim facial expression, as he explained why.

"The only reason why I'm suspecting Ikutski is because I have a gut feeling he intentionally encouraged Kirijo Corp to break free the damn world in the name of 'science'."

Kasumi then looked back at Philemon and punched him off of Maya's grip.

"You good-for-nothing sonuvabitch!"

Philemon recovered and gripped his mask, feeling the cracks piercing his skin. "Miss Yoshizawa-"

"Better start telling more truths immediately. I'm done with bullshit being beaten around the bush!" She demanded as her Personas suddenly spawned and held her back.

" **Kasumi, stop it!** "

" **Kasumi, let him explain without you murdering him!** "

" **Better for you to speak quickly!** "

Philemon gawked at Kasumi and sighed deeply. "Miss Yoshizawa, I have been watching you and the others since the dawn of your births. I had good faith in Igor when he recruited Miss Kotone Shiomi, Master Souji Seta, and Master Akira Kurusu to become his champions against Nyarlathotep's admirals. But alas! Not everything has a wonderful end, and the moment my supervision caught the attention of the man who wielded Azatoth, I knew Nyarlathotep was cheating once again in his dire attempt to conquer the world."

"Not so dire now since he destroyed Tokyo and the places surrounding it, huh?" Sho snarked at him.

"I admit, it was quite the underestimation I did onto him."

Kotone then inquired again. "Why did you allow all of this then? You... you've been helping that thing out with how people live their lives?!"

"To be fair, dear, not everything is immortal. Your death after creating the bonds that made you value life garnered their will to develop and be strong for your sake."

"So you fucking planned her to die there and then?"

Philemon flinched at Kasumi's question and nods in confirmation. "It was a necessary thing to do to ensure the prevention of Nyarlathotep's invasion."

Kotone was now angry after hearing those words. "I didn't ask for that!"

"Shiomi?" Maya watched as Kotone stood up.

"You made me a necessity to prevent what? An apocalypse?" She was very, very unhappy with the revelation, "If I was the 'necessary thing' to prevent that bastard's invasion, then why the Inaba Incident? Why the Metaverse of Tokyo?"

"The times change constantly, and not everyone will follow a certain belief to ensure their good will to overcome evil. The incidents of Inaba were a shroud of horror that people wish to conceal against society, and the horrors of what happened in the reign of Yaldabaoth were all from a rigged game that was instructed by Nyarlathotep."

"You sound like you're passing the blame onto that Nyarla-whatshisname." Sho scoffed as he chomped on an apple.

"It could be seen that way, but-"

"But what?! You used us the entire time to test your beliefs against Nyarlathotep's! Again!" Maya howled at Philemon. "I can't believe you!"

"Humanity is crawling with both the souls of the blessed and the damned. The influences that follow and grow in them cause their soul to either sprout the bud of hope or the bud of despair. And I am not the kind of fellow to see the destruction of man because of their ignorance and inability to adapt to the changing world!" Philemon was slightly upset as he said this.

" **Kasumi, calm down. Okay?** " Arsene Picaro rubbed her shoulders, " **I'll take it from here.** "

"I am honestly sorry for putting you through a mission like this."

" **What do you mean?** "

"Master?" Jose warily asked Philemon, who sighed again.

"With Nyarlathotep already here on this Earth, I cannot guarantee you the success of this mission now. Should you let him get a grip of the Star, he will plunge all worlds into chaos and disarray. And there will be no one to stop him."

Kasumi glared at the being as she pulled the bolt of her rifle. "Then why didn't you stop him? Hell, why didn't you tell us straight that he was disguising himself as our own teammate!?"

"Even I didn't know he posed as the deceased Tatsuya Suou. However, I was still wary of a traitor among your group. Nyarlathotep is the Crawling Chaos; he lurks everywhere and feeds on your negative energy. And for every energy he sapped, he grows stronger. And evidence of that is the Velvet Room in pieces when you last encountered me." Philemon justified his mistake, which Kotone shook her head and disapproved.

"Why are you letting us do this mission then if you knew it was gonna be a bust?"

"I keep my faith in humanity with me all the time. But in order to do so, I had to find the perfect individual who can carry out that task. And that was where you came in, Kasumi Yoshizawa."

"And Kotone-san?" Kasumi glared.

"I used some of my power to test her ability to survive in a new age of villainy. I am the cause of her revival, and sad to say... whatever happens this time will be her last chance."

Kasumi observed Kotone punch Philemon in the face, breaking half of his mask.

"What you're trying to say is I die one way or another?! What kind of 'faith in humanity' crap is that then!?"

"Memento mo-"

"Don't give me that mortality bullshit!" Kotone was getting very furious that her own Personas appeared and held her back as well. "If you knew I am still gonna die, why bother summoning my ass back to life!?"

Jose watched the Star glow inside Kasumi's bag and skipped towards it. Eido then pulls it out and notices its color flickering.

"Uh, guys?"

Kasumi then walked towards Eido and Jose while Maya and Baofu started their talk.

"You promised you'd never meddle with our lives again." Maya crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Amano, but there are things that Nyarlathotep is trying to do to push me to challenge him." Philemon reasoned out.

"Challenge him? With what? Dead Persona users?" Baofu shook his head in disbelief.

"No! I would never dare to use dead Persona users to encourage the saviors of this world to carry on the task."

What Philemon did was piss Kasumi and Kotone off even more.

"What was that?"

"What does that mean, Philemon-san?"

"Miss Yoshizawa, Miss Shiomi..." He switched his eyes between the two brunettes and then to Maya. "You have misheard that and misunderstood it as well."

"Then educate us if you think we're fucking wrong." Kasumi kept her eye on him.

"Be honest, Philemon. We're not gonna last long against Nyarlathotep, and you're still beating around the bush with your explanations." Maya barked.

"Or you've finally joined Nyarlathotep in eliminating the world while fooling us with all that 'faith in humanity' shit." Baofu added. Philemon then huffed in exasperation and gave up.

"Sacrifices had to be made to ensure the success of this quest. I had borrowed Igor's two remaining champions to combat against the Masked Circle in more ways than one. Although the deaths of Souji Seta and Akira Kurusu were tragic, their missions brought into light the truth of things and gave awareness to everyone who has been terribly blind to see the lies and evil around them."

Kasumi thought of it as the last straw as she swung her foot to his face, finally breaking the mask to reveal his face to be pure white and similar to Tatsuya's facial structure.

"Your loved ones had to die in order for you to grow, Miss Yoshizawa." His voice was now hostile as Maya, Sho, Kotone, and Eido prepared their weapons in case they have to battle Philemon. "As for you, Miss Shiomi, it was quite unfortunate that Mitsuru Kirijo chose to submit to her father's wishes and reject you entirely after all these years."

"Something's not right!" Maya announced.

"No shit!" Sho replied.

"Kotone-san..."

"I know..."

"Master?" Jose asked anxiously.

"Very well. If you wish to abide to Nyarlathotep's wishes and defy my benevolence, I have no choice but to terminate you." Philemon powered up for an attack as Kasumi and Kotone readied themselves.

"You're really gonna do this, huh?" Kasumi warily asked Philemon.

"Prove me wrong. **Amun Ra!** "

Philemon summons a Persona beyond their knowledge as Kasumi and Kotone summon theirs.

"Kamo Susano-o Picaro!"

"Caesar Picaro!"

" **Red Giant!** "

Amun Ra then held its hands up high as a huge orb of fire spawned in its palms. Sho, Maya, Baofu, and Eido stepped back and retreated to nearby rocks.

"Are you shitting me now!?"

"Sho, we know!"

"This is way different from before when he pulled off Arma-"

"Don't give him ideas!" Maya yelled at Baofu as Amun Ra tossed the fireball to the brunettes.

"Switch 'em up! Hecate Picaro!"

"Orpheus Telos!"

With their quick wit, they absorbed the Fire attack while Philemon applauded.

"Well done. I was beginning to doubt you'll succeed in this mission of yours." He mocked.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, dipshit." Kotone cursed as she used Caesar Picaro to fire a Ziodyne spell. Philemon absorbed the Electric spell and fired it back on her.

"What the f-"

"It fired back at me?"

"You cannot determine your victory if you cannot prove me wrong about your resolve." He stated, angering Kasumi even more as she summoned Loki Picaro and Seiten Taisei Picaro.

"Light 'im up!"

" **Let's rock this!** "

" **I'll kill him!** "

With Agneyastra and Laevateinn tossed onto the Velvet Master, the attacks were deemed pointless as he nullified the damage.

" **FOR REAL!?** "

" **SHIT!** "

"Aw, for fuck's sake!" Kasumi growled as she switched her Personas. But that meant leaving her open for Philemon to strike her with a charged-up Deadly Fury.

"Gah!"

"Kasumi-san!"

"Tch. You let your guard down for a short time... How disappointing."

Philemon, however, took the blow from the Megaton Raid from Orpheus Telos. Apparently, he was off-guard himself after remarking Kasumi's inability to guard during her switch.

"Ya like that now?!" Kotone howled as the fight went on.

Meanwhile, in the unidentified landing zone of the zeppelin....

"What's going on there?" Takemi, one of the very few who escaped Tokyo's destruction, looked at the developing smoke in the distance.

"That I have no idea." Zenkichi, who was keeping watch of the situation control between surviving civilians and soldiers, admitted.

"Let me try tracking them down." Fuuka offered as she closed her eyes and summoned Juno. Meditating in the process, she then gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Zenkichi probed her, "What are you seeing?"

"Kotone and Kasumi... combatting a powerful enemy."

"Maruki?"

"No... far more powerful than Maruki. In fact..." Fuuka gasped again. "His power levels are astronomical!"

"Are you suggesting Yoshizawa won't survive the ordeal?" Zenkichi grew uneasy with the report.

"She may, but it would take a drastic amount of power to stop their foe."

While the group were busy figuring out the identity of the foe, Rise keeps watch of Akane, who is sleeping after a long night.

"Huh... I wonder how it would feel if Souji and I had a kid..." She lamented until she noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Hmm?"

Slowly peeling her eyes away from Akane, she checked the zeppelin's radar and stared at it carefully.

Back in the battlefield...

"Son of a b-"

Kasumi recovered after colliding with Kotone as they try to overpower Philemon, who somewhat lost his temper and patience.

"Amun Ra!"

"Oh, no you don't! Athena Picaro!"

Without hesitation, Kotone fired Akashic Arts onto Amun Ra and wounded him with a critical hit.

"Alright!"

"Ngh! Impressive skills, Shiomi." Philemon regained his composure and summoned another Persona - this time, one they are familiar of albeit in its true color. " **Apollo**!"

"What the-" Sho gawked in surprise.

"I think I see the pattern here." Baofu muttered. "He must be using Personas of people he had made contracts with before."

"Then why is a bird part of his contracts?" Sho barked.

"That I have no idea. However, I do suspect that Nanjo or Kirishima would know about it."

Sho sighed in exasperation as Philemon recovered from the strong attack from Kasumi's Garudyne.

"Fire again, Mercurius Picaro!"

"Isis Picaro! You too!"

" **Emerald Wind!** "

Philemon then used Apollo to block off the heavy Wind combo attack, but winced upon taking damage.

"Impressive. But unfortunately, it is not enough to convince me otherwise."

He remained silent for a few seconds as if he sensed something. He then summoned Amun Ra and Apollo at the same time as he somberly spoke.

"My apologies. You two are truly remarkable guests, but I guess your efforts are not enough to pass the gambit."

Maya urged Sho to intervene with her before it's too late.

"NO!"

" **ARMAGEDDON R!** "

The attack that Tatsuya Suou once used against Nyarlathotep lights up the battlefield. Preparing for immense destruction, Eido and Baofu shut their eyes while Kotone blocked her view with her arm. Kasumi, however, felt Prometheus Picaro spawning out of nowhere against her will.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Philemon then identified Prometheus Picaro and displayed a shocked face upon noticing how his ultimate power was nullified by the Final Guard. He remained motionless as he looks at the girls, who were also shocked of what happened.

"F-Futaba-san?"

" **The hell are you doing?! Strike him already!** "

Kasumi then glared at Philemon as she called onto Persephone and chanted the magic word to buff her up. "HAYWIRE!"

"Impossible!"

Philemon then felt nerfed as he realizes too late on Kasumi's Bold Charge, hitting him hard as he fell onto the ground. Maya immediately freezes him into place as Kasumi aimed her rifle at him while Kotone retrieved her naginata and pointed it at him.

"ARE. WE. DONE?!" Kasumi panted out the words after an exhausting battle. Philemon nods as he melted the frozen restraints in his body and stood up.

"It seems I have chosen wisely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kotone probed.

Sighing in defeat as he noticed his body beginning to fade, Philemon looked at Jose with determination. "Jose."

"Master?"

"Assist them one more time. After that, seal the Velvet Room for good."

"What?!"

"What the hell?"

"What for?"

Philemon then turned to Kasumi, Kotone, and Maya. "Nyarlathotep's influence is fast growing, and if the Velvet Room is compromised entirely... you may be stripped off of your powers before you could have the Star glow without danger."

Kotone looked at the Star again, then back to Philemon. "Any regrets?"

"Just two." Philemon cleared his throat as his lower body faded. "One was failing to detain Nyarlathotep and prevent him from intruding this world. The other was failing to support you and your predecessors."

His body was 85% faded as he said his final words.

"Beyond your current location is the place where you have been forbidden by the billionaire. Utilize the area and make it your final battleground... The fate of this world is in your hands now...."

He then faded away as his dusted body blows with the winds. Jose immediately ran back to the Velvet Room and looked at the group one last time.

"Big Sis... Pretty Lady... good luck."

"Likewise, Jose." Kasumi understood as the door vanishes before their eyes.

"He didn't do jack shit!" Sho complained. "Butterfly man literally said 'Assist them one more time' yet he didn't fucking help at all!"

"It's because he has faith in us to finish this." Kasumi glanced at him after staring in the sky. "We are this world's only hope, and we proved him that enough to make him respect our journey."

" _ **bzzzt** Someone there? **bzzzt** Need help!"_

Eido noticed his radio going off and responded.

"Hasegawa-san?"

Everyone turned to him as Zenkichi began laying the information to them.

"The crowd is getting unruly, and we're at the brink of unrest."

Zenkichi called the group and alerted them of a possible riot. Takemi and Fuuka began trying to negotiate with both civilians and military.

 _"We might be a bit late, depending on how fast we'll run."_ Eido replied. _"Yoshizawa and Shiomi just took two straight beatings._ _"_

"Understood. Just do come here. I'll tell you if things go south fast."

Meanwhile, Rise managed to reach the spot where she noticed a mysterious movement from the radar. She then carefully stood up and inspected the area before retreating back to her wheelchair. But as she sat down, she instead fell to the ground to see her wheelchair getting dragged into the woods. Terrified, she gets back up and limps her way back to the group while tendrils began crawling out of the forest. Upon returning to the site, she immediately yelled to catch their attention.

"INCOMING!"

To her misfortune, she gets impaled by the tendrils and is tossed onto a stone to knock her unconscious.

"KUJIKAWA!"

"We got contact!"

The soldiers and some civilians began opening fire at the Hastur that came out as well as the pestering tendrils. Zenkichi hears Akane scream in fear and rushes back to the zeppelin as he saves her on time.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU OCTOPUS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Daddy!" Akane tugged onto her father's coat.

"The zeppelin's toast!" One soldier noticed more tendrils wrapping onto their escape vehicle.

Without any second to lose, Zenkichi summons Valjean and uses Megidola onto the monsters while Fuuka called everyone to huddle around and used her Life Wall to provide cover.

"This isn't gonna hold much longer!" Zenkichi growled as Takemi checks on the unconscious Rise.

"She's alright. She'll recover in a few minutes."

"WE DON'T HAVE A FEW MINUTES!" One civilian pointed out the wall beginning to crack.

Zenkichi grabbed the radio and alerted the Asters.

_"MAYDAY, MAYDAY! WE GOT NYARLATHOTEP AND HASTURS ATTACKING THE SITE! I REPEAT, WE GOT HOSTILES ATTACKING THE SIGHT!"_

Maya grabbed the radio from Eido. "Hang on! We'll be there in a few minutes!"

_"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH LONGER!"_

Maya, Kasumi, Kotone, Sho, Eido, and Baofu began hearing cries of fear from the background civilians as Zenkichi kept the radio on.

_"Daddy!"_

_"Akane! Stay with me!"_

"We gotta hurry!" Kotone urged, but they are attacked by tendrils as well.

"SHIT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU WIGGLY SHITS!" Sho began slicing them off.

"Hasegawa-san, we're being attacked here by the tendrils!" Maya reported. "How long you got left?"

"About-"

"Ahh! Something's got me!"

Zenkichi watched a civilian get wrapped by a tendril before getting his face crushed by a second tendril.

"Pour some lead onto them!"

"Sir, we're running low on ammo!"

Takemi then looked around and sighed grimly.

"Shit... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're not gonna get out of this alive."

Akane ran to Rise and began shaking her furiously. "Rise-san, wake up! Daddy and everyone else needs your magic powers now!"

"Akan-GAH!" Zenkichi felt his abdomen impaled before firing off the tendril. "Son of a bitch...."

"Rise-san, please wake up!"

Rise slowly wakes up to look at her surroundings before noticing her wound. Knowing that she woke up only to die from blood loss, she summons Kanzeon and adjusted her head to the sky.

"G-G-Gather up power, Kanzeon..."

"Crap!" A soldier growled, "We're down to 40 here!"

"I don't wanna die!" One female civilian yelped in fear.

"We got no options here!" Another tried to make her snap out of it.

"Almost... there...." Rise coughed as Zenkichi looked at her.

"You're not gonna use some power to take us out along with them, are you?"

"I... gotta... try...."

Things go awry as Fuuka began expressing her pain.

"Guys, the wall is at 10% stability now!"

"Yoshizawa and the others are attacked as well! We have no choice but to take these fuckers with us!" Zenkichi barked with remorse in his tone.

Fuuka nods as she looked at Rise, but is impaled to death by a tendril that pierced through the force field. With Fuuka's death, Juno disappears and the wall shatters.

"DADDY!"

"AKANE!"

"CONTACT!"

Sounds of gunfire are heard from the other end as Kasumi, Kotone, Maya, and Eido hear the cries of despair and death overlapping it seconds later. Mortified at what they are hearing, even Rise screamed bloody murder as her attempt to use a self-destruction attack failed.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_"DADDY!"_

_"AKANE, NO!"_

_"WE'RE GETT-ARGH!"_

_"GAAAAAAHHHH!!"_

_"WAAAAHHHHH!"_

_"SOMEON-URK!!!"_

_"HELP US!!"_

_"STAY BACK! STA-AAHHHH!!!"_

"What the hell...." Kotone froze up in horror.

"No...." Maya covered her gasp and teared up.

"We're too late..." Kasumi uttered.

"If it weren't for Butterfly Boy-"

"Quit blaming already!" Eido shot down Sho's complaints.

"Regardless if we fought Philemon or not," Baofu began to elaborate the possibility, "there would have been little to no chance of us making it back to the site without these tendrils in our way."

Kasumi slumped to the ground and cried in sadness as the final gunshots at the other end of the radio stopped. Kotone attempts to comfort her again, but she too cried. As much as Maya wants to mourn with them, she saw more tendrils coming after them.

"I hate to ruin the party of grievance, but we got company."

Seeing the star still flickering from blue to gold, Kasumi nods and wipes her tears.

"No tears for now until everything is clear."

Eido then raised his SMG. "I'll provide rear security. We'll run to wherever that Philemon guy was saying."

"Unless those tendrils are also blocking the way." Sho pointed out.

"Let's just hope we got enough energy." Maya sighed.

The group then ran back to where they came from before traversing deeper into the other side of the forest, knowing that their destination may be their last if they don't get that star glowing before Nyarlathotep can get to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenkichi, Rise, Fuuka, and the remaining civilians and soldiers died in the hands of Nyarlathotep's Hastur and tendril army. And in the most gruesome manner, of all ways to die. Imagine getting tendrils piercing around your body and orifices as they feed on your soul.
> 
> Philemon's borrowed Personas, Amun Ra and Apollo, are the Personas of the protagonists of Persona 1 and Persona 2 (aka Naoya Toudou and Tatsuya Suou, respectively). Armageddon R is an exact replica of Tatsuya's Armageddon attack, but stronger and inescapable... until Prometheus Picaro (aka Futaba XX) nullified it. Philemon then faded into dust, leaving a hint of the Aster Alliance's next and final destination.
> 
> Where will they head off to? And what danger lies beyond the forest and in their next stop? Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Xibalba", as they venture into uncharted territory within Central Japan!


	48. Xibalba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Philemon tells the truth to Kasumi about the whole mission being bound to fail since the beginning. Not accepting the mission's fate, Kasumi and Kotone challenge Philemon and succeed in showing their resolve to see this mission through.
> 
> However, Zenkichi, Fuuka, Rise, and the other survivors with them during the escape from Tokyo were massacred by Nyarlathotep's army of Hasturs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> So a few more chapters, and we're done with this fic! I was really hoping this would get good reception from the get-go... but it's fine. I've done all I could, and I'm still proud of making this sequel to complete the story I've been telling since Worlds Under War.
> 
> With that said, let's jump right in!

_**December 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Forests of Central Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0843 hours** _

Running away from the Hastur horde on their tails, the remaining members of the Aster Alliance make their way to the marked area Philemon guided them to finish the mission without his assistance. Maya assists Baofu in running while Kotone was assigned to take point with her carbine rifle while Eido and Kasumi trailed behind for rear security. Sho remained in the middle and provided frequent Vorpal Blades to all directions.

"Shit! They're still after us!?" Sho barked after withdrawing his swords.

"We're battered if we don't make it out of here alive!"

"NO SHIT, HASASHI!"

Kasumi ignored the two as she continued firing at the monsters. She then summoned Loki Picaro and Astarte Picaro for several Riot Gun rounds to buy them time.

"Reload and reserve your ammo, Eido-san!" Kasumi commanded the soldier to take a break.

"We've been running for nearly two hours now..." Maya huffed as she was beginning to slow down. Baofu understood her and stopped running for a bit.

"Why not we take a break? I'm pretty sure Yoshizawa managed to ward them off with her Personas."

Kotone, panting after running back to the group, waved her hands. "Point's clear. Nothing ahead of us."

"Alright." Maya sets Baofu down to a rock for him to sit properly.

"You two look like hammered shit. Go dress up or whatever." Eido suggested.

Kasumi and Kotone nod as they grabbed their extra clothes and wandered to the trees for privacy. Kasumi changed to her workout attire from her gymnastic days (though she complained about how her bust has grown a bit) while Kotone wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt with Feather Yellow etched on the back. As the two made their way back to the group, Sho just finished killing a stray Hastur.

"You two look so normal in those clothes." He commented.

"As if you're better dressed, Sho." Kasumi scoffed as she slumped onto a rock.

"Nothing is coming after us anymore." Eido reported as he reloaded his SMG.

"That's a relief. We felt like running a marathon..." Maya sighed in exhaustion.

A few minutes later, the group begins moving again to the direction Philemon told them. Sho chugs down three cans of Arginade, Maya and Baofu drink up Water of Rebirth, and Kotone began sipping on her Starvicks. Kasumi looked back the group and sighed.

"Futaba-san."

" **Yo!** "

"Mind finding the exact area that has readings of wherever the hell Philemon is trying to lead us to?"

" **On it!** "

Kasumi thanked herself to have the Wild Card gift for this certain series of events. No less than 30 seconds later, Prometheus Picaro managed to give her findings.

" **Announcement! I have detected an area that matches Philemon's crap from earlier!** "

The group perked up as Prometheus Picaro then created cognitive markings for everyone except Eido to notice.

"Uh, what are you guys looking at?"

Kasumi looked back at Eido, who couldn't see anything. "Oh. Um, just pretend you can read invisible texts on the ground."

"Uh, okay then." Eido closed his eyes and meditated before opening them to see the markings now revealed. "Holy shit."

" **The power of cognition, baby!** " Prometheus Picaro jeered as she vanished back to Kasumi's mask, which she barely uses.

"How come you don't put on the mask sometimes?" Maya stated it immediately.

"Well, I only used it for disguise purposes. You know, like when the enemy doesn't know who I am?"

"But aren't you well-known though? Nanjo knew you, the people of Nagasaki might have known you as well, the cruise ship, Port Inaba, Nayami..."

"Alright, Sho. No need to load my shoulders with more crap." Kasumi glared at Sho for her failure to keep her identity a secret.

Baofu examined the markings and identified them as Aztecan text. He then squinted further to look at the trail.

"Best if we follow the trail now before Nyarlathotep gets an idea on where we're going." Kotone muttered as they went with the path. Eido noticed that the markings fade after he walks behind them, making a mental note that they're clear for now.

The group went further into the forest until they reached a small valley. The trail then ends at their feet and vanished after Eido arrived.

"Damnit, Futaba-san!"

" **I made the trail clear. Your next stop should be straight ahead.** "

"I can't see through the thick treeline" Maya murmured as Kotone, Kasumi, and Sho looked at one another.

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Orpheus Telos!"

"Arsene Picaro!"

With Vorpal Blades, Blazing Hell, and Brave Blade destroying the treeline, the Aster Alliance widened their eyes in shock and awe. Down below in the valley lies an abandoned facility owned by Nanjo Tech, and surrounding it are zombified soldiers under the control of Nyarlathotep.

"Goddamnit..."

"I know, Maya..."

"Baofu-san? Maya-san?"

"Never would I thought I'd see this again..."

Kasumi looked at them dead in the eye. "You know this place?"

"Not the place.... that thing in the center of it." Maya pointed at the ruins in the center of the facility. Kasumi and Kotone observed its appearance and came with the same conclusion.

"A spaceship?" Both uttered at the same time.

"Not just any spaceship. It's Xibalba, Nyarlathotep's domain." Baofu sighed.

"How on Earth did it remain unfazed? We all saw it blow up to chunks nearly 20 years ago!" Maya was baffled at how Xibalba retained its eerie structure.

"Let's ask the motherfuckers down there then." Sho grinned as he unsheathed his katanas.

"Uh, where'd Yoshizawa go?" Eido pointed out.

Kasumi was nowhere with the group until Baofu spoke up in a deadpan tone.

"She's down there doing Phantom Thief things."

The group then carefully looked at Kasumi, who was performing stealth kills to avoid alerting the behemoth. From murmuring "Show me your true form!" with a grin to "This ends right here!" with a sneer, Kasumi swiftly dispatched the patrol and gave a signal for them to catch up to her while she rests.

"Looks like these guys were long dead." Eido informed them after examining the appearance of one of the dead soldiers.

"This must be his own private army," Kasumi presumed, "Kinda like how Kirijo had her own."

Kotone then noticed huge generators leading to a nearby river. "Generators? Near the water?"

Maya followed Kotone and saw the generators as well. "Hmm... looks like this place runs on hydroelectricity."

"Clever bastard. With hydroelectricity, it would mean endless power generation... no wonder the Sacrificial Lamb is fully effective." Kasumi gritted her teeth upon saying that.

"This must be his hidden facility then. Where the Sacrificial Lamb is located." Sho deduced, making everyone look at him in shock.

"Whoa, Minazuki-kun."

"Yeah."

"What?! Y'all think I was a pure dumbass the entire time?!"

"Well, no... But-"

"Tch. Whatever. I'm going in ahead, so don't-" Sho was cut off after he found a familiar katana on the guard's watch post. He blew the dust off of it and examined the appearance of it.

"Something wrong, Sho?" Kasumi asked.

"This is Seta's sword."

"Seta? Like Souji Seta, right?"

"Yeah...."

Kasumi then took a look at the sword and picked it up.

"From the looks of it, I think we're heading for their burial ground."

No one objected at her remark as they entered the facility. Things get more eerie as the facility wasn't even a huge building or a place with multiple rooms.

"There are barely any offices here..." Maya felt goosebumps on her neck.

"Or restrooms, for that matter." Sho added his findings.

"What kind of a facility doesn't have offices or restrooms?" Kotone asked them, but Kasumi took a guess.

"One where the giant spaceship is the facility itself."

The six of them now stand before Xibalba. Its green-and-black coloration shook Maya and Baofu in terror while Kasumi remembered the bony structures that were guarding the Obelisk back in Earth X.

"Now that I think about it, I guess Philemon was right about one thing."

"Which is?"

"Nyarlathotep might have succeeded in eliminating Earth X had I not interfered or lived to warn the ones on that Earth." She lamented to Kotone.

"Right. And with how he took activation of the device in that world too early... you and the other Persona users must've been lucky."

"Yeah..."

Maya and Eido sighed in defeat as they returned to the group.

"Finding a way in is harder than I thought."

"No visible doors either. How the hell did you enter this thing back then?"

"Unfortunately, we just pissed Nyarlathotep off and had to traverse through a lot of stuff."

"That doesn't explain shit, old man."

"We got teleported to the ship after we reached some sort of device."

Kasumi shook her head and summoned Astarte Picaro.

"Ready, Haru-senpai?"

" **ALWAYS.** "

"Open fire!"

Astarte Picaro then fired several cannons and turrets onto the ship, but the bullets seem to be ineffective.

"Sonuvab-"

" **But why?** "

Maya pinched her nose bridge at the realization. "I guess the rumors of alien existence meant that even regular weapons like a tank cannon or a missile is ineffective against an extra-terrestrial warship."

"Fucking idiots and their conspiracy theories." Eido sighed in defeat. Sho then went back out and grabbed a withered tendril from one of the dead soldiers. He finds a small depression and shoves the tendril in, allowing the ship to glow and reveal the door.

"What the hell?"

"Minazuki, how did you-"

"I only guessed. Revere me later, if you want."

Eido and Kasumi took point and entered first, witnessing the amount of alien artifacts and technology around them. Maya, Baofu, and Kotone followed as Sho remained last in entry.

"Clear!"

"Let's go!"

The more they traveled to the main hub, the more morbid their surroundings got. The shade of green grew darker and glowed ominous neon lights while the black shade of the ship began to go darker in enveloping the entire ship's interior.

"This place is giving me the creeps..." Kotone muttered behind Maya.

"Yeah. Now I wish we just teleported instead." She whispered in response.

Kotone then stops and finds a room full of weapons. Calling the team's attention, she forced the door open to reveal a motherload armory.

"Holy shit. 552s, AKs, Gatling guns, Reaper rocket launchers... This bastard's loaded."

"I get what you mean, Corporal. But I'm assuming this would have been for an invasion." Baofu guessed.

"Kotone-san, Sho-kun... grab some guns. I know you don't need some, but do it in case things go wrong." Kasumi ordered them as she picked up the Arctic War Magnum sniper rifle.

Maya replaces her carbine with an AK-74u, Eido replaces his MP5 with a Skorpion EVO, Kotone picks up an SIG550, and Sho nabs himself a Striker shotgun. Baofu picks up a shoulder holster and offers it to Kotone to keep her Evoker there.

"Thank you." Kotone said as Baofu gave her a gentle smile in return.

"We're loaded now, so I advise keeping your strength up in case we run into enemies." Kasumi announced as she took point. Maya and Eido furrow their brows as they discuss among each other.

"Uh, Yoshizawa does know she uses a sniper rifle, right?"

"I know. Makes me want to grab a shotgun and stay next to her.

Kotone picks up the M92 for Kasumi before catching up with them. As they got deeper into the ship, they begin noticing skeletal remains loitering around the corridors. Kasumi carefully examined the remains and found several patches near them.

"They're Japanese Special Forces. Looks like they've been here for years."

"These guys are from Nanjo's private army." Maya picks up a patch next to another skeleton before its head dropped off the stump, scaring Maya and Kotone. Sho snickered at their reaction before Baofu cleared his throat.

"We're approaching the center, I hope?"

"If we see more bones on our path, then maybe." Kasumi replied grimly as they ventured further.

The group did not hesitate to continue walking as the air around them began to feel menacing.

"Son of a bitch. A dead end." Sho barked.

"We need another tendril then." Maya pointed out the depression next to what may be the door. Kasumi then cheated by asking Prometheus Picaro to create a tendril for unlocking the door.

"Why didn't you do it in the first place?"

" **I HAD TO SCAN THE DNA, OKAY?!** "

Kasumi groaned as the giant smiling Persona ball returned. While the group entered the next hall, the place looked entirely dark.

"Wha- What the hell? I thought that hydrowhatchamacallit is powering this thing?!" Sho yelled.

"Looks like this one is in a league of its own." Kasumi told them after calling out Persephone to use Kougaon spells to emit light onto their path. "Kotone-san, if you find a fuse box or something that'll power up this place, use Caesar Picaro on it."

Kotone nods and marches forward to follow the trail of light. Baofu looks out of the window and begins thinking to himself about something.

"Something wrong?" Maya asked him.

"Yes. I have a hunch, but I'd rather confirm it after we reach the dreaded chamber."

Maya held her tongue and nodded as the wind began to grow cold around them.

"This place is purely abandoned, huh?"

"That we have to make sure. Otherwise, we just fell into a trap."

Persephone stops flashing the spells upon informing Kasumi of another dead end.

"Great. Just what we needed."

" **I'm sorry, Kasumi...** "

"It's fine, Sumire. Just... take a break."

As Persephone returned, Maya grew anxious and summoned Artemis to freeze all the walls around them.

"Maya, what are you-"

"Just break every wall with ice!"

Sho laughed haughtily and destroyed the first wall, which led to the open world around the ship. Kotone followed and used Trismegistus Picaro for Deadly Fury, which led to an engine room. Eido placed some C4 onto the far end wall, earning him praise as the wall revealed the next path.

"What the-"

"What is this place?"

The crew find themselves in the main chamber, where Tatsuya Suou rallied his group twice in two different timelines against Nyarlathotep. Considering its derelict state, the crew went on to investigate for a while. Kasumi finds an odd mechanism and pulls it off its hiding spot, lighting up the chamber.

"Let there be light." She mused as she noticed a charred skeleton slumped in a corner. Recognizing the outfit around it, she stayed quiet and grabbed a loitered blanket to cover the skeleton.

"This place is huge! I'm actually amazed you kicked that fucker's ass back then."

"Back then, I died." She gave a warning at Sho.

"No sign of the Sacrificial Lamb here." Eido announced.

Baofu chuckled and began talking. "It is as I thought. We can't find the Sacrificial Lamb here because it isn't where it is supposed to be."

"What are you implying?"

"It is somewhere else around this ship. In fact...." Baofu then slowly made his way to a stray tendril and pulled it off the wall, allowing green blood to gush out of the severed area.

"What the fuck!?"

"Old man, explain yourself!"

"This ship is very well alive, and the soldiers Yoshizawa killed were actually its hosts. The ship itself assimilated with the facility, thus giving it the impression of desertion." He elaborated.

"I see. So it was somewhat a disguise for it to revitalize itself for a comeback." Kasumi added.

Before anyone else will object, gunshots were heard nearby. Everyone raced to the source to find Kotone recently killing a Hastur that ambushed her.

"You alright?" Kasumi asked as she picked her up.

"Y-Yeah..."

Sho then tapped Maya's shoulder with his sword. "Hey. Look."

The group finally stumble upon the Sacrificial Lamb, which was located by the central core of the ship. Several skeletons are found bound to crucifixes.

"Seta..." Sho identified one skeleton that contained a photo of him and Rise in the jacket's pocket.

"Aigis..." Kotone sobbed after finding the android in its rusted endoskeleton.

"You're shitting me.... Jun and Lisa..." Maya and Baofu were disgruntled at the sight of their dead allies.

"These people are beyond recognition. I can't identify them properly." Kasumi informed them of three more bodies.

"Oddly enough, none from the Phantom Thieves." Eido blurted out.

"Probably because we were still teenagers who were granted selfish yet satisfying wishes from Maruki." Kasumi replied angrily as she fished out a notebook from her bag.

"A notebook?"

"Patience, Baofu-san." She flipped a few pages before reaching to a series of pages full of instructions. "These notes are from Maruki's blueprints as well as configurations for changing the Lamb's power."

Eido and Baofu took a look at the instructions and nodded.

"I think this might take us a whole day, but nothing we can't handle." Eido bragged.

"I'll mentor the young soldier in case he screws up." Baofu laughed as Eido hung his head in shame.

"C-Come on...."

"That aside, how do we remove those skeletons and disinfect the crucifixes?" Maya spoke up.

"Allow me." Kotone grabbed her Evoker and summoned **Nemesis Picaro** , who uses Malaquadyne to wash off any bacteria while Kasumi fired the rifle at the binds.

"Good thinking."

"Why did you fire at the binds?" Maya looked at Kasumi with confusion.

"It was the only way to take them off. The one in Earth X used iron binds, but at least the Wild Cards broke free coz we stalled time for its potential to peak."

Baofu and Eido then studied the instructions while Sho and Maya took care of the skeletons. Kotone discovered a secret passage from the core chamber to the main facility and guided the two Moons to bury the dead outside. Kasumi explored the ship further to figure out several contingency plans in case they get cornered. After Maya and Sho finished the grave business, they assist Kasumi and Kotone in grabbing materials within the ship to recalibrate the machine.

Night falls, and the group is taking a break as they are close to finishing the modifications. Maya decided that if they're gonna lose their lives in this battle, they'd have one last feast. Stuck with only pork & beans, corned beef, and several bottles of mango juice, the Asters begin to talk about stuff about themselves.

"No way, you could write stuff while doing a standing split?" Kotone asked curiously.

"Yeah." Kasumi smirked.

"I doubt that's the only thing you can do with a standing split."

"Eido-san!" Kotone chided Eido for his sudden perversion.

"Nope. He's not kidding." Kasumi confirmed it, giving everyone the idea that she may be a freak in the sheets.

"We didn't need to know that...." Maya sighed in disbelief as Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Says the people married to their jobs."

"For the record, I had a relationship years ago. He just wasn't my type after a year of being with him."

"Suuuure, Maya-san."

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed as Kotone then pulled out her headphones.

"Kasumi-san."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

Kotone displayed a gloomy expression. "Being my confidant throughout this whole ordeal. If what your notes said is true, then I can actually continue living without becoming the Great Seal of Salvation again. If we all survive this, then I want to be with you."

Kasumi blushed as she panicked. "Um, wow. I, uh...."

"Huh?" Kotone realized how she worded it and blushed as well. "W-Wait! I am not giving a love confession or anything!"

"Your tone said otherwise." Baofu jeered, embarrassing Kotone further.

" **Hey, no need to be shy about it. I mean, I did open up as a lesbian thanks to you."** Isis Picaro admitted to comfort Kotone.

"Yukari-san..."

"Wow. Who knew you were gay?" Kasumi whistled.

" **Well, I had to make sure Stupei doesn't bug me for years about it.** "

" **Until now.** " Trismegistus Picaro appeared with a shit-eating voice.

" **Zip it, alright?!** "

" **No Sir-ee Bob!** "

While Kotone's Personas began arguing, Kasumi felt Arsene Picaro and Persephone sit next to her.

" **It has been a splendid journey with you, Maya Amano. And to you as well, Sho Minazuki.** "

"Don't sweat it." Sho dryly replied.

" **I'm curious, but Kotone-san...** "

"Yes, Sumire-chan?" Kotone replied to the ethereal soul.

" **Do you play any instruments?** "

Kotone smiled. "I used to play the harp when I was a young girl. I was one hell of a prodigy in that until I lost my parents in the car crash years ago. Before I died, of course."

"Would you mind showcasing your skills, Miss Shiomi?" Baofu inquired.

"I'd need a harp though."

" **Consider it done!** " Prometheus Picaro flashed a cognitive harp onto Kotone's hands. Baofu then finally took a good look at his former Persona.

"A giant smiling ball... quite different from how I had it before."

"Yep. Though she's pretty much more skilled than you." Maya teased.

"Hey, I want to let you know that I am not that rusty!" Baofu defended himself.

" **Go ahead.** " Persephone smiled as she stared at Kotone, who began strumming the strings.

"Um, do you mind if I sing? I heard this song from my mother during my years as a baby."

Everyone nods, giving her the green light.

_Never mind the darkness_

_Never mind the storm_

_Never mind the blood red moon_

_The night will be over soon... the night will be over soon..._

As Kotone continued, all their Picaro Personas appeared around them as the Star glowed blue and gold.

_Brush away the sorrow_

_Brush away the tears_

_Sing away your heavy heart_

_The night will be over soon... the night will be over soon..._

While she does a melodic intermission, Loki Picaro sensed something in the distance.

" **I sense him.** "

Kotone understood and continued playing the song.

_For every night goes quiet_

_And every moon grows blue_

_Beyond the dark comes something new_

_The sun will be rising soon..._

Nyarlathotep, taking Tatsuya's appearance again, marches his way to Xibalba.

_The sun will be rising soon..._

Everyone readied their weapons while the Picaro Personas nod to each other.

_The sun will be rising soon..._

Kasumi puts on the custom mask as Kotone ends the song.

"It's showtime."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BONUS ART: The remaining Asters to fight Nyarlathotep**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the final showdown now. Nyarlathotep vs. Kasumi, Kotone, Sho, and Maya.
> 
> If you all know the song Kotone sang with the harp, then you a real G for it!
> 
> With the Star under Baofu and Eido's supervision during their reconfiguration of the Sacrificial Lamb, will the Aster Alliance prevail in buying time until the Sacrificial Lamb is operational?
> 
> Stay tuned for the first part of the Final War arc, "Crawling Chaos"!


	49. Crawling Chaos (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and co. find the Sacrificial Lamb as well as corpses of the Persona users used to power it up and allow the invasion in the first place. However, its location was in the last place Maya and Baofu would want to be in: Nyarlathotep's domain, Xibalba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is shaking, y'all! New chapter!
> 
> Bring forth the final battle! Our heroes are now going up against the Crawling Chaos! It's now or never! This is the group's default skill set:
> 
> 1\. Maya (Artemis) - Blizzard, Diamond Dust, Mediarahan, Amrita Shower, Ice Amp, Unshaken Will, Evade Phys, Resist Fire  
> 2\. Sho (Tsukiyomi) - Abyssal Wings, Maeigaon, Vorpal Blade, Apt Pupil, Evade Nuke, Curse Amp, Resist Bless, Survival Trick  
> 3\. Kotone (Orpheus Telos) - Blazing Hell, Riot Gun, NEO Cadenza, Adverse Resolve, Evade Elec, Repel Curse, Enduring Soul, Insta-Heal  
> 4\. Kasumi (Persephone) - Makougaon, Bold Charge, Haywire, Shining Arrows, Ali Dance, Evade Curse, Heat Up, Last Stand
> 
> Let's get it on!

_**December 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Xibalba, Nanjo-occupied valley in Central Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 2030 hours** _

Nyarlathotep took a look at his ship and accesses the door. Upon seeing the area, he notices it being tampered with bullet holes and shells.

 **"Ngh... pathetic pawns must have had their hands dirty again."** He grunted as he continued his way to the main chamber. He then noticed that several places in the ship have been barged in and destroyed, where he assumed were Nanjo's men again. However, he noticed a shard of ice upon drawing near his chamber and finds several holes around the corridor, which could only mean one thing: The Aster Alliance is in his ship. Flashing his evil Tatsuya grin, Nyarlathotep steps foot onto the chamber and finds four members of the Asters waiting for him.

"About time you showed up." Sho huffed.

**"I'm amazed how you managed to find my domain instead of simply hiding from me."**

"Well, we'd rather deal with the devil first before heading straight back to purgatory." Kotone spat out as her finger hovered over the trigger.

 **"Bold of you to assume that I'll be defeated."** He taunted them haughtily.

"Bold of you to assume you'll win." Kasumi retorted as she walked towards him.

**"Oh, you're approaching me? Instead of staying back and keeping your distance, you're approaching me?"**

"I've had that kind of talk before with your pawn Kenzo Manahashi, and I'd happily go closer to beat the living shit out of you!" Kasumi growled as her mask burned to summon Persephone.

**"Very well. Come closer, if you can."**

Nyarlathotep was then startled slightly as Sho, Maya, and Kotone followed suit before Kasumi used Haywire without even announcing the spell.

**"What the f-"**

"BOLD CHARGE!"

"DIAMOND DUST!"

"ABYSSAL WINGS!"

"AQUADYNE!"

" **FROZEN PULSE!** "

Nyarlathotep felt his body freezing with the combined Diamond Dust, Aquadyne, and Abyssal Wings before feeling the shattering attack from Kasumi.

**"Tch. Fine. APOLLO!"**

The demonic version of Apollo appears and unleashes Maragidyne onto the group. As Kasumi switched to Hecate Picaro and Kotone switched to Orpheus Telos to drain the fire attack, Sho and Maya used Magic Ointments to prevent the flames from hitting them.

"Taste my fury!" Sho howled as he used Vorpal Blade onto the false Sun Arcana.

 **"Urgh! YOU BASTARDS!"** Nyarlathotep growled as he spawned flaming swords on his hands and began slashing at the group. Kotone parries his strikes with her naginata while Sho uses both of his katanas to block him. Maya saw the opening and fired her AK-74u at Nyarlathotep, riddling his body with bullets and weakening him in the process.

"You know what this means? Whoop-ass time!"

Maya summoned Artemis and fires a Blizzard onto him, damaging the monster by a large margin.

"Awesome, Maya-san!" Kasumi cheered as Maya felt a surge of energy flowing around her.

"Think I can do it again?"

Kasumi felt a light bulb flash on her head and grinned. "Tag me! Or Kotone-san! Or Sho-kun!"

Maya shrugged and tags Kotone, who felt the surge of power flowing around her instead.

"Hey, I feel good tonight."

"That's a Baton Pass! Every tag makes you stronger!" Kasumi instructed them.

Kotone grinned as she finally had a grip on her former ally's Picaro Persona. " **Artemisia Diavolica Picaro!** "

"That's quite a mouthful." Sho commented.

Kotone then twirled her naginata before spearing the floor. " **Icy Execution!** "

Nyarlathotep then felt his body getting pierced by the stalagmites that formed around him. While the Asters cheered, he grew angrier and switched his appearance to that of Tohru Adachi's.

**"FINE! I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE!"**

"What the f- Adachi!?"

"That's not Adachi, Sho-kun. That's Nyarlathotep taking his form." Kasumi hissed as she lets her mask burn again to summon Loki Picaro.

" **Who's next in line to die tonight!?** "

Kasumi allowed herself to be targeted so that the others can focus on recovering or debuffing. As Nyarlathotep fired bullets at Kasumi, she returned the favor and whipped out the M92 Kotone found for her.

**"Impressive marksmanship."**

"Don't underestimate the power of a Phantom Thief." She taunted him.

**"This would say otherwise... MAGATSU-IZANAGI!"**

Magatsu-Izanagi appears, but with the green and black motif of the Cthulhu Mythos. Using Magatsu Mandala, the group splits away from the circle while Kasumi just laughed upon summoning Arsene Picaro to join Loki Picaro.

"Like that shit is gonna kill me!" She bellowed as the unique Curse skill didn't work on her, forcing Nyarlathotep to use conventional means of his own to dispatch Kasumi. Once again, he is left open for an attack...

"Gotcha! Orpheus Telos! RIOT GUN!"

Nyarlathotep felt the surge of physical pain batter him everywhere, pissing him off even further as he transforms into Kei Nanjo.

**"LIGHTNING JIHAD!"**

"This again!?" Kotone groaned as she dodged the Electric attack.

**"ABYSSAL EYE!"**

"What the f-"

Sho and Maya dodged the attack and began to glare at the bastard.

"Hey, no fair! You're using multiple spells at the same time!"

**"PSYCHO BLAST!"**

"It's no use talking trash at him!" Kasumi alerted them. "Hit him with your high-critical attacks!"

"Hang on!" Kotone grabs her Evoker and summons Orpheus Telos. "Leave it to me!"

Using Neo Cadenza, the group felt re-energized and buffed from the healing melody. Kasumi calls out Arsene Picaro, Astarte Picaro, and Kamo Susano-o Picaro for the high-crit Brave Blades and One-shot Kill. Staggering Nyarlathotep, Kasumi passed the baton to Sho, who fired a critical Vorpal Blade at him. Finished with his attack, he tags Kotone as she calls out Athena Picaro for Akashic Arts before allowing Maya to finish off with Blizzard.

"Surround him!" Kasumi ordered as the group holds him at gunpoint.

**"Damn brats... to think I'm being harassed by a bunch of mortals who believe in their self-righteousness..."**

"Don't give us that bullshit! You're gonna have the beatdown of a lifetime before you die!" Sho snarled.

"We're done with your games! Once we finish you off, we'll make sure you return to the Shadow World and never come back." Maya howled.

"We've burned our dread already, so do us a favor and surrender!" Kotone blurted out bluntly.

**"OVER MY DEAD CARCASS!"**

"In that case, we'll give you a nice parting gift from us then!" Kasumi smirked smugly as she backflips and pulls her spear chains out.

"ALL-OUT ATTACK!"

The Asters leap into the air with stylish poses before lunging onto the monster with full force. Taking a chunk out of his health, Kasumi smirked as she pulls up her rifle and fired straight for the head.

"HELL YEAH! WE GOT THEM!" Sho celebrated only for Maya to stop it.

"No... I think we pissed him off."

As the group turned, Nyarlathotep gets up with a devilish smile.

**"VERY WELL. I GUESS I WILL BE OPTING FOR MY ULTIMATE FORM TO CRUSH YOU ALL!"**

In only little time, Nyarlathotep gathers the tendrils lurking within the ship as they surround his true form before emerging as a 20-foot behemoth towering above them.

"Holy shit..." Kotone murmured.

**"UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS NO POINT IN LIVING! CRY, THAT THERE IS NO ANSWER! WHERE THERE IS DARKNESS, THERE ARE SHADOWS. I, MYSELF, AM ALL OF YOU HUMANS!"**

"Don't push your luck, motherfucker!" Sho yelled.

"We're gonna bury you to the ground, even if it means putting our lives on the line!" Maya mocked him.

"We're gonna win this, one way or another!" Kotone shouted with clenched fists.

"We're taking back our future, so get ready to be robbed!" Kasumi exclaimed as she began firing bullets at the beast.

**"HHHHRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"**

The group shielded themselves from the ominous howl as they noticed some tendrils changing color.

"What the f-"

"The tendrils changed color... but why?"

"No time to think about it! Take him down at all costs!"

Kotone summons Artemisia Diavolica Picaro while Maya called upon Artemis to freeze some tendrils in place while Sho calls upon Tsukiyomi to shatter them. Kasumi then focused on the main body as she summons Persephone, Arsene Picaro, and Loki Picaro.

"Put the hurt on 'im!"

Persephone proceeds to use Shining Arrows, Arsene Picaro uses Eigaon, and Loki Picaro uses Megidolaon as the beast taunts them with a demonic laugh.

" **His health is over 500,000!** " Prometheus Picaro blurted out, catching the others off-guard.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Maya couldn't hold back the shock she had upon hearing the news.

"How much did we take?!" Sho barked.

" **Only 4,000** **of its health!** "

"You got to be kidding me!" Kasumi huffed as she saw the tendrils contracting towards the main body.

"Uh, Kasumi-san?"

"Get back! It's gonna do something dangerous!"

Sho raised his swords to guard himself while Kotone shields herself with her naginata. Maya, however, remembers the attack but is too late to warn them.

"Guys, don't guard yourselves!"

**"GUARD PUNISH!"**

The tendrils slammed onto the four of them, with Sho and Kotone knocked down critically.

"Gah!"

"Shit!"

The monster kept laughing as it raised its tendrils again. The tendrils then began to surround the group in a clockwise movement.

**"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE WHEELS OF FATE!"**

Kasumi growls in anger as she then summoned Astarte Picaro and Anat Picaro for a new skill.

"Anat Picaro! Astarte Picaro! **NUCLEAR GEYSER!** "

Nyarlathotep then received a huge amount of damage from the special skill the two Personas did. However, it can only do so much to take a good amount of health off of him.

"Sonuvabitch! That didn't work!?"

" **It did, though you only got 9,000 health out of him!** "

"Better than nothing!" Maya said.

"TSUKIYOMI!"

"TRISMEGISTUS PICARO!"

"ARTEMIS!"

"SAITEN TEISEI PICARO!"

The group fights back Nyarlathotep again and again and again, only for the Crawling Chaos to batter them with his tendril attacks.

Back in the Core Chamber, Eido hears the group's battle cries and cries of pain as Baofu tapped his shoulder.

"They can handle it. Have faith in them."

Eido resumed his work in upgrading the Sacrificial Lamb, but as they continued fixing...

_"Goddamnit, it's too focused on us!"_

_"Keep.... fighting...."_

Eido then rushed his work.

"Damnit! We aren't doing shit to it!" Sho hissed as Nyarlathotep rocks the main chamber with an **Unperishable Black** attack. Kotone begins to feel the exhaustion from repeating Neo Cadenza while Kasumi is already feeling woozy.

" **Kasumi... use one of us at a time...** " Persephone warned her.

"Not even my Haywires are working." Kasumi panted.

" **We've done everything we could. However, the monster's health pool has not reached 50%.** " Athena Picaro muttered.

"Tell us something we don't know." Kotone grunted.

"I only have energy left for two more Blizzards..." Maya informed the Phantom Thief.

Kasumi then looked at her group, who are already showing exhaustion.

"Sho-kun, how many Abyssal Wings can you use?"

"A lot, I guess."

"Kotone-san, can you still provide a few more Neo Cadenza spells?"

"Just two."

Kasumi nods as she passed them a few burgers. "You three take a rest. I'm going in alone."

"Yoshizawa?"

Kasumi marches forward and glares at the beast, who looms over her with glee.

**"YOU'RE QUITE THE PERSISTENT BEING, YOU KNOW THAT?"**

"I'm not giving up just yet..."

She then summons Persephone and Loki Picaro, who use Haywire and Call of Chaos onto her. Now buffed into insanity, the Phantom Thief summons all her Personas and orders them to use their strongest attack.

" **EIGAON!** "

" **BOLD CHARGE!** "

" **AGNEYASTRA!** "

" **BLAZING HELL!** "

" **LAEVETEINN!** "

" **ATOMIC FLARE!** "

" **DIAMOND DUST!** "

" **RIOT GUN!** "

" **MAGARUDYNE!** "

Their combined attacks only did 40,000 damage worth, irritating Kasumi further as she falls down on one knee. Nyarlathotep laughed as a tendril contracts in front of her.

**"YOUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE! NOW DIE WITH MY HIGHEST PRAISE, CHILD!"**

Kasumi braced herself, but the monster instead howls in pain as the tendril was blasted out by an explosion. The group turns to see Eido using a mounted rocket launcher from the upper level.

"Eido!"

"KEEP THAT FUCKER AT BAY WHILE I RELOAD!"

Maya and Kotone fire their guns at Nyarlathotep's tendrils while Sho runs forward to him to blast several tendrils with the shotgun. Kasumi grabs a grenade and tosses it to Sho, who then sinks the frag onto the gaping mouth of the beast. Nyarlathotep then shrieks in pain as the grenade blast damages him and exposes his weak spot.

"Bingo!" Eido shouted as he fired the rocket onto the glowing matter, severing his connection with the other tendrils.

" **His health went down in half!** "

"Let's turn the tables!" Kasumi cried out as she summons Persephone and Arsene Picaro for the **Dance of Death** spell. Nyarlathotep takes damage from the combined high-critical Physical attack as Maya freezes the other tendrils. Kotone summons Orpheus Telos to burn the others followed by Isis Picaro's Technical Wind strikes.

"HOW DO YA LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK!?" Sho jeered as he coats him in Abyssal Wings.

Nyarlathotep attempts to use the Wheels of Fate onto the Asters, but Eido keeps stalling him from using full power. Angered by the interference of a mere mortal, Nyarlathotep commands a tendril to shake Eido off from the rocket launcher.

"Motherf-" Eido loses his grip on the rocket launcher and grabs onto the railing. "I NEED HELP!"

"Kotone-san, help Eido-san out! Maya-san, Sho-kun, keep pouring it on!"

Kotone summons Cerberus Picaro and creates an Aquadyne geyser for Eido to land onto while Sho and Maya unleash all their power onto Nyarlathotep. Kasumi uses Haywire on him again and manages to finally land a critical hit on him with Bold Charge.

"About... damn time..." Kasumi coughed as she puts him on Hold Up again.

**"INSOLENT BEINGS! I AM NIGH INDESTRUCTIBLE! I AM AMONG YOU AND YOUR ENVIRONMENT! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"**

"You can go kiss my tight ass for that!" Kasumi taunted him one more time. "SLAUGHTER HIM!"

Maya, Sho, and Kasumi perform an All-Out Attack that rendered him immobile as he cries in defeat. Kotone returns with Eido behind her as they take a good look at the withering xenomorphic being.

"Did we win?" Kotone asked.

"No. Like it said, it is nigh indestructible because people made rumors about aliens being invincible against humans." Maya grimly reminded them.

Baofu limps his way to the main chamber with his cane as he gasped for air.

"The Sacrificial Lamb is now ready for use." He announced.

As Kasumi gestured the group to follow her and Baofu, Baofu's expression gave away the idea.

"Guys?" She warily asked.

"You and Shiomi go on ahead. We'll cover ya in case Blackie here revives from the dead." Sho suggested.

"But-"

"We'll be fine. If things go wrong, we'll send a distress signal." Maya hugs Kasumi for the first time, indicating her trust. "Now go."

Kotone nods as she pulls Kasumi with her. Eido leaves behind several grenades and explosives to the two as he volunteers to set the self-destruct sequence as soon as the Sacrificial Lamb charges.

"You ready to get vengeance?"

"I am. You ready for the thrill?"

Maya turns around to see Nyarlathotep's tendrils withering back to him. Sho crosses his swords while Maya reloads her AK-74.

"Let's do this one more time...."

"This one is for Katsuya, Eikichi, Jun, Lisa, Eriko, Kei, Aragaki, Kujikawa, Yamagishi, Hasegawa, and countless lives you've killed in your warpath...."

Maya's irises turn light blue as Artemis spawns behind her.

"I'll finish what Tatsuya started, you ugly son of a bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Kotone are now preparing themselves for the Sacrificial Lamb. With knowledge from the previous world, Kasumi can only hope that it would work well in their favor.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sho and Maya volunteer to hold the line until the Sacrificial Lamb successfully seals the barrier between the Shadow World and Earth XX.
> 
> As of yesterday, I uploaded the prologue to The Alpha and the Omega. So as of now, I will be maneuvering the updates for each fic.
> 
> Stay tuned for the second half of 'The Crawling Chaos'!


	50. Crawling Chaos (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> The Asters battle Nyarlathotep in Xibalba as he proves to be their greatest adversary in a battle that determines the end of the war. With Kasumi Yoshizawa XX and Kotone Shiomi sent to use the Sacrificial Lamb to seal off the power harnessed by Nyarlathotep, Sho Minazuki XX and Maya Amano XX volunteer to stay behind and fend off Nyarlathotep as he revives from defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is shakin', everybody?
> 
> So this is Part 2 of the battle already. However, this means that there will be dead characters in this chapter now as we approach the climax.
> 
> So I am close to finishing my recovery, which was quicker than I thought. I hope nothing would bite me back in the ass someday and make this Covid thing return to me. (Wait, is it possible to get sick by Covid again?)
> 
> Regardless, let's begin!

_**December 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: Xibalba, Earth XX  
Time: 2144 hours** _

Sho and Maya stand before Nyarlathotep as he morphs his body into a morbid appearance.

"Great. He's using that form." Maya growled as Artemis fires Diamond Dust onto the beast. Nyarlathotep anticipates the attack and evades it with ease, angering the journalist as Sho follows up on the miss.

"Taste my fury!" He howled as Tsukiyomi spawns out of him and fires Abyssal Wings. Rather than dodge it, Nyarlathotep absorbs the Curse attack and laughs at the sociopath.

**"FOOLS!"**

He then uses another Unperishable Black attack and batters the duo to a wall as he calls onto his tendrils.

**"WRING THEM UNTIL THEIR INSIDES COME OUT."**

Maya discovers the tendrils and uses a full Blizzard to keep them off of her and Sho. The redhead then gets up and fires his shotgun at the frozen creeps while Maya opens fire at the Moon Howler.

"Stand still, damnit!" She hissed as she empties a whole magazine.

 **"FOOLISH WOMAN. EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU HAVE YET TO RECOGNIZE MY SKILLS AS THE DEFIER OF LIGHT!"** Nyarlathotep taunted her as Sho caught him within Tsukiyomi's Vorpal Blade spell.

"Gotcha, bitch!" He cackled at the monster, who was hit critically. "Now, Amano!"

Maya uses Blizzard again to freeze him into place as Sho runs up to it and begins slashing him all over.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Using a hanging tendril, Nyarlathotep wraps the tendril around Sho's neck and lifts him up in an attempt to break his neck. Before he could succeed in eliminating the Blood Red Moon, Nyarlathotep felt the tendril freeze before writhing in pain after Maya bullseyes the spot.

"Sonuvab- Ack!" Sho coughed as he drops to the ground.

"You alright?"

"Still alive, but I'm barely breathing." Sho joked as he used his swords to pick himself up. Both of them barely dodged the Crawling Chaos' cheapshot, **Piercing Ground** , as they summoned their Personas again.

In the Core Chamber, Kasumi takes her jacket off as she lets herself be bound to one of the crucifixes.

"Your friends in the other world... they didn't feel like dying in this machine, right?"

"Huh? Why would I think of that?"

Kasumi's response startles Baofu, Eido, and Kotone.

"What do you mean why?"

"We'll talk later! Trust me!"

Kotone allows Eido to strap her onto the crucifix as Baofu places his hand on the dial.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes!"

"Let's finish this."

Baofu then turned the dial up to maximum, as recommended by Kasumi in her notes.

Meanwhile, Sho was thrown to the other side of the main chamber while Maya halts the tendrils from attacking them.

"GODDAMNIT TO HELL!" Sho's yell echoed all over the place.

"Don't falter now, Minazuki! We still gotta- Huh?"

Nyarlathotep paused his assault for a moment as he began to shake. His tendrils began scrambling around as Maya and Sho look at him.

**"WHAT?! THIS FEELING... IT CAN'T BE!"**

Bolting towards the hallway, Nyarlathotep was trapped inside by Maya's Blizzard as Sho had an idea on the sudden charge.

"It looks like the Sacrificial Thingamajig is working!"

"Keep him off of them!" Maya ordered as Nyarlathotep hissed at them and slammed the tendrils onto their way.

**"YOUR SURVIVAL IS FUTILE!"**

Transfiguring into Tatsuya, Nyarlathotep uses Apollo to ward Maya off of the fight. Sho protects her with Tsukiyomi's Abyssal Wings and fires his shotgun at him, only for Nyarla-Tatsuya to withstand the bullets.

"What the fuck!?"

**"Tch. You think petty pellets are gonna work on me?"**

Maya then used Diamond Dust on Nyarla-Tatsuya to slow him down, but Nyarla-Apollo fires a Dragon Fist above her and staggers her critically.

"Gah!"

**"Got you now.. mwehehehahahaha!"**

"I'm still right here, motherfucker!" Sho barked as he swung his swords rapidly, forcing Nyarla-Tatsuya to bring out two ninja sais.

**"Ngh! You are such a nuisance!"**

"That's what makes me me, baby! Now stay down!" Sho headbutts him as he calls Tsukiyomi for Vorpal Blade.

Maya recovers and throws a flashbang between them, blinding the demon while allowing Sho to create an opening for Maya to freeze him into place again.

In the Core Chamber, Kasumi and Kotone gritted their teeth as the power is amped up to the maximum. Unable to hold their pain any longer, the girls shouted from the top of their lungs as the environment around them began to slowly shift itself.

"Is it working?" Eido asked as Baofu checked the monitor.

"It is, Corporal. But with the commotion outside, I have no idea if we can reach to 100% completion." He replied with a troubled expression.

"HHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Their screams echo all over the place, but they have to endure it for as long as they can....

.... like how Maya and Sho are in fending off Nyarlathotep as he switched back to his Moon Howler form.

"This little shit isn't giving up!"

"Looks like he wants to make sure we fail the mission."

The two Moon Arcanas began giving everything they got as they emptied their guns down to the last bullet. Nyarlathotep began throwing several Piercing Grounds, Abyssal Eyes, and Unperishable Black onto the two, but with Maya healing Sho or herself every now and then, he knows that they will not stop until he admits defeat or weakens upon the completion of the barrier.

**"I see... I guess I'm gonna have to activate my trump card then."**

Nyarlathotep cheats by buffing himself into nullifying all their attacks while he harnesses power.

"What the actual hell!? He's blocking all damage onto him!" Maya exclaimed.

**"YES, MAYA AMANO. YOUR ATTACKS AGAINST I ARE NOTHING BUT USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!"**

Upon completing his taunt, Nyarlathotep fires a materialized spear onto Maya and impales her to the wall. Before Sho could react or retaliate, he suddenly feels his arm getting ripped off by four tendrils.

"GAAAAAHHHH! FUCK!" Sho cried out in pain.

"S-Someone... h-help! Ack!" Maya began coughing blood as she is pinned like a needle in a pincushion.

Nyarlathotep began cackling as he dared both of them to continue fighting. Maya stops the bleeding by using Diamond Dust on Sho while she attempts to freeze the spear and break it. Sho then raises his sword with his remaining hand as Nyarlathotep transfigures into Nyarla-Souji.

**"See how pathetic you are, Sho Minazuki?"**

"Don't even think about using his face, you sick piece of shit!"

Nyarla-Souji then began swinging the sword at Sho, sneering at the disadvantage the sociopathic warrior possesses.

"Grrr... fighting like this is a bitch!" Sho hissed in both anger and pain as Nyarla-Souji uses the faux sword to impale Sho's leg, putting more hurt onto the redhead.

Maya manages to break free from the spear, but due to the amount of blood she is losing she is beginning to feel dizzy. Using a small Bufu spell to hold pressure on the holes, Maya picks up a stray handgun and fires at Nyarla-Souji's head. Sho catches the chance and slices the head off with a somewhat triumphant grin, which fades as he felt tendrils pierce through his body.

Maya watches in horror as the tendrils rip Sho into pieces before one of them launches into her chest. Nyarlathotep then reverts back to the Moon Howler form as he levitates towards Maya as she drops to her knees.

**"You have fought well. You have earned my respect, even after you perish at this very moment."**

Nyarlathotep then impales her one last time and lets her bleed to death before destroying the ice wall blocking his path to the core chamber. But as he looms towards the chamber, he suddenly collapses and withers while screaming in excruciating pain.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Kotone have gone unconscious due to the effects of the Sacrificial Lamb. With their vitals clinging on for dear life, Eido and Baofu prepare secondary measures in case Maya did not alert them. During her unconscious state, Kasumi wakes up in a dark area in her mind as Persephone and the Picaro Personas circle around her.

" **Kasumi...** "

" **You've gone against all odds to finally come to this conclusion.** "

" **Not to make Akira be possessive, but you're such an effing badass!** "

" **Yeah. You truly have the heart and soul of a Phantom Thief, even if you didn't initially agree with us.** "

Kasumi looked around and began to tear up. "Guys, once the barrier between our world and the Shadow world seals for good...."

" **We will no longer be of assistance to you. We know.** "

" **But that's okay, Kasumi. We're never gonna disappear from you entirely.** "

" **You kinda copy-pasted our personalities by now! You should handle yourself more until the star glows.** "

" **Never forget this, Kasumi-chan. We're always in your heart.** "

" **Even if it means showing the side you don't like to show.** "

Persephone takes the form of Sumire and hugs Kasumi one last time with both their eyes flowing with tears.

" **You're the best sister anyone could have asked for. Win this battle for us, Kasumi.** "

The rest of them then transformed into their respective masters and hugged her as well before they faded into nothing, leaving Kasumi alone.

Meanwhile, Kotone is about to experience the same thing with her own Personas albeit with more Personas.

" **Kotone... It's almost time.** "

" **Not bad for a revival mission, huh?** "

" **Ignore Junpei, Kotone. We're glad that you're doing something that we failed to stop.** "

" **I am at fault for all of this. Had I just taken responsibility and went for a simpler solution, I-** "

Kotone placed her hand on Artemisia Diavolica Picaro's shoulder. "Mitsuru-san, it's okay. I forgive you, even if you don't forgive yourself."

" **I may not have been helpful to you that much nowadays, I'm just glad we got to see each other one last time back in Tokyo.** "

" **Not gonna lie, I was crying after I saw you being alive, Shiomi.** "

" **Huh? Aragaki-san crying? That's new.** "

" **Woof!** "

" **Sh-Shut up!"**

Everyone laughed as Kotone sighed deeply.

" **Huh? We're missing one more Persona...** "

" **Where's Thanatos?** "

Kotone furrowed her brows and wondered what they mean until a voice from behind her spoke up.

" **Mind if I borrow your heart one more time?** "

"R-Ryoji..."

" **Just call me out, use the Door of Hades to barricade yourselves further before we go.** "

"I..."

" **Please. Just this once... You don't need to call my name for it to happen."**

Kotone nods as she closes her eyes and uses Thanatos to create a thicker barricade, much to Eido and Baofu's fright. When she opened them again, she felt a lot of people hugging her (except Koromaru, who just rubbed along her leg). Kotone began to sob as she felt them disappear one by one.

" **I have faith in you, Kotone.** " Thanatos told her as he vanished.

The final voice then bellowed around her. " **I am thou, thou art I. For thou have danced with the melody of despair, thine power has reached full potential in the quest to prevent another disaster caused by the atrocities of thine soul. Farewell, my dear harmonist, and may the melody of thy memories guide thee to redemption in resurrection.** "

Kotone was then left alone after her own Persona, Orpheus Telos, vanished before her very eyes.

The walls begin to bang as Nyarlathotep attempts to kill the crew instead before the Star can reach full glow. Baofu grabs hold of a detonator as Eido releases the girls from the crucifixes.

"I don't understand! How the hell is that thing still alive!?" Eido yelled in exasperation.

"Although we successfully sealed the barrier that the DEVA System broke, his presence remains here due to the harnessed dark energy from the Shadow World." Baofu assumed.

"Then what about Sho and Maya?"

"They're now dead since Nyarlathotep is trying to pry his way in."

Kasumi wakes up and clutches her head. "Ngh, what happened?"

Kotone jolts awake at the sound of the humongous bang. "Shit!"

"He's not taking any chances. Corporal Hasashi, the moment Nyarlathotep destroys the barricade, I want you to run out of the door with the girls while I stall him."

"With what?! A magnum?"

"I may not look like it, but Nyarlathotep still sees me as a threat."

The wall begins to dent inward, forcing Kasumi to grab her sniper rifle and Kotone to grab the carbine rifle.

"Get ready!" Eido announced.

As Nyarlathotep finally barged in, Eido and the girls ran as Baofu detonates the C4s early, causing a cave-in between him and the Crawling Chaos. Evading the explosions and falling debris, Kasumi now had to rely on her gymnast skills to dodge the shrapnel.

"Why did he-"

"He knew that bastard would cheat, so I guess that's his plan the entire time!"

Kasumi tightened her grip on the bag as the star was flashing gold.

"Crap! The Star!"

"We'll save it for later! We gotta jump!" Eido dictated as the trio run for an opening. However, the blasts managed to knock them off before they could voluntarily leap out.

Eido wakes up and picks up his pistol. He finds Kasumi and Kotone knocked unconscious before hearing a raspy laugh.

**"To think that even a mere soldier like you had the higher survival chance than a veteran such as Katsuya Suou."**

Eido squinted his eyes to find Adolf Hitler walking towards him.

"You're fucking kidding me."

**"Yes, I have taken the form of the Fuhrer. It is because of you humans that the rumor of his survival is born."**

"I am so gonna fucking kill the Neo Nazis." Eido huffed as he fires at him, only for the gun to jam and piss him off.

 **"Face it, Corporal Eido Hasashi,"** Nyarla-Fuhrer pulls out a dagger as he got closer, **"I am impossible for you to kill if the Blood Red Moon and the Crescent Blue Moon couldn't!"**

"Maybe... but then again..." Eido tosses a flashbang to the ground and blinds Nyarla-Fuhrer as the two suddenly engage in a knife fight. "I don't mind fight Adolf Hitler, of all people."

**"If you live long enough, you may live to tell the tale."**

Kotone wakes up groggily and witnesses the fight happen. She then looks after Kasumi and the Star while the fight in the background goes on. Eido continuously jabs Nyarla-Fuhrer, but his opponent does the same with the endless swiping. Feeling dazed, Eido waited until he clashed blades with the bastard to see a purple tip.

"Poison. Not a bad tactic for an overlord."

**"For one to proceed with results, one must take drastic measures to achieve it at all costs! Even if it means causing a violent warpath to plow the fields of peace."**

"Peace, my ass!"

Eido then countered a lunge from him and quickly grabs hold of his neck for a chokehold. Despite this, he gets impaled by a tendril that morphed out of Nyarla-Fuhrer's back as Kotone wakes Kasumi up.

"Gah!"

**"Do not resist, Corporal Eido Hasashi, for your time is coming to an end."**

"Eido-san!" Kotone called out as Eido pulls out a frag grenade and grinned.

"Gotcha."

**"What?!"**

"Shoot it, Kotone!"

**"Have I not told you? Your efforts to resist my power are futile!"**

"Ah, save it for the afterlife, you ugly piece of shit!"

Pulling the pin, Eido inserts the grenade onto Nyarla-Fuhrer's coat as he received three more tendrils piercing through him. Kasumi then fires a bullet as she and Kotone duck for cover the moment the grenade blew up at high power, blowing up Nyarla-Fuhrer and Eido while damaging the surrounding concrete. Kasumi looks at the blast radius in distraught while Kotone sheds a tear for losing too many allies.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Kasumi pulled Kotone up before wincing in pain from her sprained knee. Kotone winced in pain as well as she noticed a rebar on her right arm. Kasumi forces it off her arm as Kotone hissed in extreme hurt.

"Shit, that hurts..."

"Wrap it around your shirt. I'll try to check my bag if we still have first aid once we're in the clear!"

Kotone and Kasumi then escape deep into the jungle, following the river in the hopes of reaching a small town or municipality. As they keep running, the Star was now relatively gold. A few more hours, and things should be okay for them.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **BONUS ARTS:** Kasumi and Kotone (no background)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So R.I.P. to Maya Amano XX, Sho Minazuki XX, Baofu, and Eido for valiantly defending the Wild Cards until the successful barrier formation. However, Nyarlathotep is still alive and is hunting them down as we speak!
> 
> Despite how excruciating the pain under the power of the Sacrificial Lamb can be, Kasumi and Kotone were very lucky to survive the machine's power at high voltage and maximum operation.
> 
> Ryoji Mochizuki made his appearance. But why?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Flashback: Kotone", where Kotone recalls her final encounter with an old friend...


	51. Flashback: Kotone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Maya and Sho get killed during their defensive stand against Nyarlathotep. The Sacrificial Lamb is deemed successful in barricading Earth XX from the Shadow world, but Kasumi and Kotone are now on the run after Eido and Baofu sacrifice themselves for them to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! New chapter! (And I'm just down to regular colds now.)
> 
> So we're on our final flashback chapter as we dive into Kotone's flashback this time! Now I decided to alter a bit of her encounter with Thanatos/Ryoji on the Day of Fate from the game while adding up the rooftop scene from the Winter of Rebirth film.
> 
> With that said, let's begin!

_Ten years ago, **December 30, 200X**_

_**Location: Iwatodai Dorms, Iwatodai  
Time: 2330 hours** _

Kotone Shiomi arrives back in her room with drowsy eyes and a splitting headache. She hasn't had a good week after the revelation in Moonlight Bridge: Aigis was her guardian and savior when her parents died, and the boy known as Ryoji Mochizuki was a harbinger of death that resided in her for years. Kotone herself was a target, yet she instead became a vessel for Ryoji for a few years. Tired from all the pain, she slumps down and begins thinking out loud.

"What am I all this time... what have I been bringing with me for these past few years?" She began to tear up. "No wonder my relatives won't take me in... I'm a monster."

"No, you aren't."

Kotone raised her head to see Ryoji leaning by her door. Angered after the recent events, she grabbed his scarf and slammed him to the door with force.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me!?"

Ryoji stared at her eyes as tears flow down her cheeks. He gives her a downcast look as he holds her hands and releases her grip.

"I never knew I could. I was only a mere harbinger until Aigis went berserk on me."

"You're an evil person, Ryoji! I shouldn't have trusted you with everything..."

"Kotone, just listen to me!" He raised his voice with disgust. "You think I wanted this as well?! I don't, but I have no choice!"

"We always have a damn choice!" Kotone planted her head on his chest and cried. "Why am I cursed with people dying around me?"

Ryoji gives her a hug and sighed deeply, knowing that he might not convince her enough.

"I can't say that you're not cursed, but I can't say that with my influence, death is all around you wherever you go. You're a very special person, Kotone, so please don't make yourself miserable with this."

"But why.... why do you exist then!?"

"Death is part of the circle of life, Kotone." He answered her begrudgingly.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It does. Think about it," Ryoji continued, "had Shinjiro-san not saved Ken-kun, then he would hold the guilt of witnessing the deaths of the Amadas because of his doing. Had Mitsuru-san not witnessed her father die, she wouldn't be willing to let the sins of her company stay in the past. Had Yuka-san not realized that the Kirijos were at fault for her father's death, then she would take her friendship with Mitsuru-san lightly and betray her at the drop of a hat."

"What's your point?" Kotone demanded as she wiped the tears off her face.

"For every tragedy comes a reason to keep living. I don't have to tell you this, considering my role in this whole ordeal, but you need to look back. I know you saw your mother saying something to you before she died."

Kotone then sulked down and looked at her feet.

"I... I don't remember."

"You have to, Kotone. Then you'll know why you're here."

In a blink of an eye, Ryoji transformed into Pharos, the young boy with prisoner garments when she first came to Iwatodai. He holds her cheek and smiles.

"You have such a strong soul, Kotone. Look deeper into yourself, and see the reason why you fight."

Kotone then closed her eyes as she remembers the fateful night. Seeing herself in the shoes of her younger version, she begins to concentrate on the very moment her mother was struggling while Ryoji and Aigis fought.

_Sixteen years ago, **December 200X**_

_**Location: Moonlight Bridge, Iwatodai  
Time: 0021 hours** _

"Kotone! Kotone!"

Kotone wakes up with a bleeding head as she looks at her father, whose head has been smashed onto the windshield, and her mother, who was crushed by the impact as the fire began raging around them.

"M-Mom?"

"Kotone, sweetie! Listen to Mommy, okay?"

Kotone nods as her mother began giving instructions.

"Be strong for Mommy and Daddy, okay? We're not gonna be with you anymore, but don't forget to live for us! Be happy and energetic for us."

The fire around them began to put more heat as Kotone slowly passes out.

"Be a good girl now, Kotone... We love you..."

Aigis then arrives to the burning car to see both Inosuke and Hamuko Shiomi dead and their daughter Kotone unconscious. Prioritizing the car, she extinguishes the fire while blindly allowing her enemy, Ryoji himself, to slip into the unconscious girl and hide in her. After Aigis pulls Kotone out of the car, she shuts down after her biocomponents were hit and her power overheated. Paramedics arrive to find the parents in the car and the daughter in the middle of the road.

_Six years back..._

Kotone opened her eyes to see Thanatos in front of her. She flinches upon feeling his gloved claws on her face, but relaxes upon hearing Ryoji speak to her.

" **Do not be afraid, Kotone. I take it you have found your answer?** " He asked.

Kotone nods and speaks up. "I have to live for them. Be the good girl that would make them proud of me."

Thanatos sees her crying again and wipes the tears off. " **Indeed, you have to live for them. They may not be with you physically, but in your heart they reside. Even in the afterlife, there are those who watch over you.** "

Kotone looked at the empty skull with a worrisome look. "What do I do now?"

Thanatos then transformed back into Ryoji and smiled. "Our deal still stands. You live your own life now, and my fate is in your hands."

Kotone averts her gaze as Ryoji puts his hand on his pocket.

"Before I forget, I want you to have this."

He extends his hand to show a ring. Kotone blushes as she began to stammer at her words.

"I... I... I- Wait, this is-"

Ryoji laughs and shakes his head. "I'm not proposing to you. Think of it as a promise ring."

"O-Oh! You could have just said so!" Kotone then accepted the ring to see it glow under the moonlight in her room. "It's so beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? You know I'm such a flirt and all, but this gift is more sincere than any flower given to you."

"You know who my secret admirer is?" Kotone cautiously asked him.

"That's a secret I'll keep. Hehehehe."

"Jerk."

"But you love me for it." Ryoji then flashes a frown. "I want you to have that ring so that you can remember what you're here for. Why you're fighting the Shadows. Why you're cheating death when the opportunity arose. Why you've overcome such adversaries in life."

Kotone then puts on the ring and watches it flash white. Ryoji gave a sad smile as he splits into himself, Pharos, and Thanatos.

"My heartache is now lessened thanks to your acceptance."

"The time draws near now for your ultimatum."

" **Whichever decision you have chosen, we very well respect it.** "

Kotone then watches the three vanish as Aigis, Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, and Fuuka barge in.

"Shiomi! What's wrong?!"

"We heard banging earlier in your room. We thought you offed yourself or something."

Kotone snapped out and shook her head vigorously. "I-I'm fine! Really!"

"Are you certain? I sense a malicious-"

"I SAID I'M FINE." Everyone jolted at Kotone's insistence and left her alone. Kotone herself then changed into her winter outfit and wandered into the night to do some soul-searching.

Arriving on Gekkoukan High's rooftop, Kotone noticed that Aigis followed her.

"What do you want, Aigis?" Kotone warily asked.

"Don't be afraid, Shiomi-san. I have a question to ask you." Aigis reassured.

Kotone sighed and looked into the horizon. "Ask then."

"Why do you trust Ryoji after all this time?"

"So you knew he was in my room."

Aigis then nervously replied. "Y-Yes."

Kotone sighed deeply as she leaned onto the cold railing. "I trust him if he told the truth. Instead, he decided to make me look for the truth."

Aigis then made her way next to her and leaned as well.

"Aragaki-san will be waking up by the New Year. Are you happy to see him finally back in shape?"

Kotone offered a weak smile and responded, "Of course. I mean, Aki almost lost his best friend."

"I see." Aigis then ran diagnostics on herself. "It seems that I need to recharge."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Aigis?" Aigis was caught off-guard by Kotone's inquiry.

"Of course. What is it?"

"... Are you scared?"

Aigis didn't get what she meant and asked for clarification. Kotone just repeated her question, making Aigis realize what she is talking about.

"Yes, I am. I am scared of what will happen to all of us after tomorrow. I'm scared of losing everyone and becoming nothing more than just scrap metal. Mitsuru-san told me that I am the latest model of the Anti-Shadow Weapons, and may be the last. I know it may sound selfish of me to say this, but I don't want to die because of what we have done."

Kotone began to feel her hands shake and pocketed them immediately.

"What about you, Shiomi-san?" Aigis returned the question.

"... I am." She glanced on the ring. "I'm scared of making the biggest mistake of my life, Aigis. This is life or death we're talking about here!"

"I understand." Aigis then looked at the brunette. "What do you wish for?"

Kotone was about to cry as she held the tears back and answered. "I just... I just want a normal life. We've been through shit that have taken off years of our lives already, and we've been given many forms of trauma and pain that I'm too scared and stressed to think about. I don't want to fight evil anymore, but it's like a leech that won't release its bite. I'm not scared of losing, but I'm scared of dying. I lost my parents before, and you know it. I'm not gonna lose you guys."

Aigis frowned upon hearing Kotone pour her heart out. She then sees Kotone crying and gives her a warm hug. Kotone feels the android heating up to make her feel well and lets out a teary chuckle.

"I dunno if you're gonna try to whip out another human pun, Aigis."

"I want to, but under these circumstances... even a joke is not a recommendable action to cheer someone up."

Kotone nods and pulls out her Evoker. Closing her eyes before making her decision, she looks at the horizon as the sun begins to rise.

"I've made up my mind. I know what I have to do."

As she turned around, she sees the rest of S.E.E.S. entering the rooftop. Mitsuru exhaled deeply as she eyed Kotone.

"I take it you reflected on things?"

"Yeah, Mitsuru-san." Kotone nods. "I know what I have to do now."

She then makes her way to the door with a determined look and a domineering tone.

"We're inviting Ryoji this lunchtime. We're making our decision to save the world."

Everyone then followed Kotone with determined grins as they now have their truest resolve.

_Present day, **December 20, 20XX**_

_**Location: Kenshin River, Central Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0241 hours** _

Kotone and Kasumi ran away as far as they can from Xibalba and made camp within the riverbank. Kasumi tends to Kotone's wound in her right arm while the latter kept watch of their backs with her carbine rifle.

"Almost done.... There!" Kasumi exclaimed as she finished dressing the wound. Kotone moved her arm around and sighed.

"At least amputation is not needed."

"Yeah."

The two girls then tried to look for the nearest village in their digital maps. Unfortunately, they realized they forgot to charge their phones before the big battle.

"Shit!"

"Well, I guess we're gonna keep following the river until we see a village." Kotone shrugged before realizing her headphones are missing. "Aw, sonuvab-"

"What?"

"I left my headphones in Xibalba. I'm sorry, Kasumi-san." She gave an apologetic look, but the gymnast shook her head.

"It's okay. What matters is that we have each other and the star." Kasumi pulled the Star out and noticed it strobing between blue and gold. "Once it reaches full potential, we'll wish everything back."

Kotone then held Kasumi's hand. "I actually have a different idea for that wish. While retaining your intended wish, I want to add mine as well."

"You mean the whole normal lives thing? It's gonna be tricky."

"I know. But please-"

The girls then shift their positions and defended themselves after they hear rustling in the forest ahead of them. Kasumi pulled out her knife while Kotone took aim with the gun.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Kasumi barked as a middle-aged man emerged.

"D-Dad?"

"Kotone?"

The man who came out of the woods was none other than Inosuke Shiomi, Kotone's father.

"Dad?" Kasumi squinted her eyes.

"Kotone... I've been looking for you all these years..." Inosuke claimed as he stepped closer. Kasumi lowered her guard and turned to Kotone.

"Kotone, this is your father?"

"Dad... I thought you died." Kotone pointed out.

"I survived the crash, darling. When I woke up, they had me imprisoned because I knew too much about the Kirijos and their android army."

"What do you mean?" Kotone lowered her gun, "Are you saying there was a connection between us and the Kirijos?"

Inosuke gave her a somber look. "Yes, we did. And we paid the price for it. We lost your mother, and now here we are... reunited at last."

Kasumi then began to suspect something about Inosuke, so she began probing him.

"If you really are Kotone-san's father..."

"Pardon?"

"Kasumi-san?"

"... what was the last thing you said to her before you two got separated?"

Kotone furrowed her brows and glared at Kasumi. "Kasumi-san, what are you talking about?"

"It's alright, dear. I'll just answer her." Inosuke assured Kotone and replied to Kasumi. "I told her to keep running and stay strong for us."

Kotone then realized something. "Dad, your head was on the wheel when Mom died. Mom was the last person who talked to me..."

Kasumi twirled her blades as Inosuke recovered quickly.

"Uh... She told you to be strong for us and live for us. Regardless, it matters that you are safe."

Kasumi looked at Kotone, who nods firmly. "Alright, Mr. Shiomi... when was the day she died."

"Was it not March 5th from nine years ago?"

Kotone now had her guard up and raised her rifle at her father.

"Kotone?"

"You said you were looking for me all these years. How come you knew my date of death?"

"I-"

"if anything, you should've stopped looking for me if I died."

"Get ready, Kotone-san..." Kasumi detected a tendril behind her and slashed it swiftly. "He found us."

Inosuke began laughing sinisterly before grimacing in disgust. **"It seems I was foolish enough to play dumb to get you to die quickly."**

"Yeah, we know." Kasumi growled. "How the hell do you still have your powers?"

**"I may have lost my connection with the dark side of the world, but I still manifest the might of a million powers hailing from the darkness. I hope you are ready to finish this once and for all, Wild Cards."**

Kasumi and Kotone take up battle positions and glare at the Crawling Chaos as Inosuke turns very pale and summons the tendrils to surround his body.

**"Time to die, girls!"**

The final battle has begun......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyarlathotep fucked up in his attempt to dispose Kotone and Kasumi swiftly, and now the girls have to engage in combat with him one last time!
> 
> Kotone is fighting with her life on the line. Kasumi is fighting with her life on the line. The Star is only matters away from turning purely gold!
> 
> Stay tuned for the final boss battle, "Nothing Left Spared", as the fate of the world now lies between two Persona-less women and one other-worldly entity!


	52. Nothing Left Spared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Years ago, Kotone reflects on her decisions as she questioned her purpose on being a Persona user. In present day, Kotone and Kasumi narrowly caught Nyarlathotep tricking them as the ultimate battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final battle time! Now or never to the fullest!
> 
> It's been a long road for me with this fic. Even if not everyone read it or admired it as much as the prequel, I am grateful for those who gave the sequel a chance and became a part of my signature stories as I enter 9 months into authorship here in AO3.
> 
> I hope that this final battle would keep you on the edge of your seat, considering that these lovely ladies have NO Personas and they are up against the Crawling Chaos, his dark powers, and his tedious tendrils.
> 
> With that said, let us begin!

_**December 21, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kenshin River, Central Japan, Earth XX  
Time: 0254 hours**_

Kasumi and Kotone made their stance as they slowly back away from Nyarlathotep, who charges at them with his mega-tendril in his left arm and swings it, destroying several trees after the girls dodged it.

"Shit, he's strong!" Kasumi growled as she swung her knife to cut off incoming tendrils.

"We're either gonna fight him two against one, or split up by force to balance the fight." Kotone worded out.

"Balance the fight? Kotone-san, you see all this shit around, and you want a balanced fight?"

"Damnit, Kasumi! Not now!" Kotone grunted as she fired at the Crawling Chaos, who laughed as the bullets hit the tendrils around him like sponges.

"Hey, not fair!"

**"When was life ever fair?"**

Kasumi scrunched her face and charged towards Nyarlathotep, accidentally leaving Kotone exposed for some tendrils to grab her by the limbs.

"Ka-Kasumiiii!"

Kasumi turned around to see her partner being caught, and she narrowly dodges a tendril lunged by Nyarlathotep. She rolls her way to Kotone and slashes them off her before a single limb was ripped out.

"This is harder than I thought." Kasumi huffed as she picked up Kotone.

"No shit!" The Wild Card of Iwatodai then picked up the pistol from the bag and gives it to Kasumi. "We're gonna have to go hardball on him."

Kasumi nods and kicks the rest of the bag to the river. The Star of Jose began to leave a golden glow, giving away its position as well as its potential to grant a wish.

"The star!"

**"It's mine to destroy!"**

"Over my dead body!" Kasumi howled as she fired bullets onto his face, piercing through one eye to blind him.

**"GAH!"**

"Hurts now, doesn't it?!" Kasumi taunted as she felt a tendril pierce through her thigh. Shooting it off of her leg, Kasumi drops to her knees as Kotone then laid down cover fire.

"Come on! Keep putting the hurt on him! We don't have all night!" Kotone demanded as she continued firing at the tendrils. Noticing how bad the injury is, Kotone taps Kasumi's shoulder and volunteers to fight him.

"But-"

"He's posing as my father, Kasumi. I'm not letting some octopus pose as my late father to his delight. Now cover me!"

Switching guns and roles, Kasumi fires at the tendrils while Kotone possesses Kasumi's spear chain and uses it to cut off the tendrils covering Nyarlathotep's borrowed body.

**"It's time you meet up once again with your family, Kotone Shiomi."** Nyarlathotep jeered as he turned his tendril arm into a giant blade. Challenging Kotone and her knife-wielding skills, Nyarlathotep swings the blade and attempts to slice her legs off. Kotone held her voice as complaining about his cheating is pointless.

**"What's wrong? Scared of me?"**

"Don't push your luck, you son of a bitch." She hissed as she found an opening and slashed his chest, exposing a weak point. "Gotcha!"

**"Grrr, you shall not defeat me!"**

Nyarlathotep then summoned tendrils from the river, bringing the bag out and dropping the star. Kotone spots it upon exit and kicks Nyarlathotep in the face to grab hold of the star.

"Shit! That was close." She sighed in relief before looking back up to find a tendril slamming onto her, dropping the star in the process as she is sent flying onto the edge of the waterfall.

"Kotone-san!" Kasumi saw what happened and shifted her aim towards the monster, putting a few bullets onto his weak point before nearly getting a tendril on her face.

 **"I guess it's you and me now."** Nyarlathotep flashed a demonic grin as he gathers the tendrils onto his arms.

"Not on my watch!" Kasumi ran towards the river and snatched the star while firing the rifle at Nyarlathotep. The beast got tired of the automatic fire and grabbed the gun off her hands, destroying it in the process. Kasumi then grabbed a pistol from the bag and began making her last stand as she begins dodging the swipes and slams.

Meanwhile, Kotone recovers and tosses a flashbang to help Kasumi in fending off Nyarlathotep. The girls then perform a combined Showtime despite not having their Personas.

"Fists of Justice!" Kasumi roared as she began boxing the bare chest of Nyarlathotep's borrowed body.

"I've been waiting for this!" Kotone joined in as she started jabbing his face left and right.

"Ready?"

"I guess..."

"SHOWTIME!"

The girls, despite their mortality, began to shower the Crawling Chaos with flurries of punches and kicks to not only hurt him but to also annoy him. Nyarlathotep began to lose his power and started feeling the pain that is being dealt onto him. Garnering another round of dark energy left, he swats them off him and slowly gathers more tendrils to toughen himself up.

 **"You have defied your fate for the last time! It's too late to save your precious world, women!"** He growled in anger as the tendrils developed spikes around them.

Kasumi notices the evolution and warned Kotone. "Those things are gonna insta-kill us. Just keep dodging!"

Kotone grabs the star as Kasumi continued firing at Nyarlathotep with the pistol. Before she could shoot even more, the gun jams suddenly.

"SHIT!"

**"There we go!"**

Nyarlathotep jeered as he summoned the tendrils to create a giant tentacle and swatted the girls again. Kotone drops the star again and falls off the waterfall as she screamed.

"Kotone-san!" Kasumi was now enraged. She grabbed her knife back and stared down at Nyarlathotep. "You really wanna fuck the world badly?! Come on then! I'm right here!"

She then slashed the jogging pants to give more room for her movements as Nyarlatothep begins to assault her with a barrage of tendrils. Kasumi began slashing and slicining them off while using the severed tendrils as defense. Nyarlathotep was surprised at how hellbent Kasumi is in finishing her mission, already displaying a high level of bloodlust in her attacks.

 **"You fight like a cub. Pathetic."** He taunted her as he felt the knife slash his torso. Kasumi was getting close to him as he began using the tendrils for defense instead of offense and wraps the exposed skin with them. Unfortunately for Nyarlathotep, Kasumi was being merciless and began hacking his body 28 times. Experiencing mortality of his own, Nyarlathotep drops down to the riverbank weakened while Kasumi, now covered in black blood and her own blood, panted for air in full exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Kotone hangs onto a rock for dear life as she struggles to climb up.

"Damnit... I should have... considered rock climbing... with Rio back then...." She grunted as she then noticed the star by the water. With quick instincts, Kotone catches the star before she and the glowing item fell off further.

"Phew! Glad I caught you on time."

She then heard Nyarlathotep taunting Kasumi, making her climb up and overhear him asking for final words.

"JUST ONE!"

_Three minutes earlier..._

"Finally.... You're dead...." She muttered as she limped her way to the star. Looking at her leg, a large slash mark nearly cut her leg in half. Carefully leaning onto a rock to pull the star out of its unwanted hiding spot, Kasumi lets out a weary grin and laughs.

"I did it..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Time to wish us home."

Before she kissed the star, her eyes suddenly opened as she grunted in pain. Slowly looking down, she notices two tendrils piercing her chest and abdomen. Nyarlathotep began to do his evil laugh as Kasumi loses grip of the star and drops it to the flowing river, trying to find her balance as she is now on death's door. On the verge of death, she slumps onto a rock as she watches him get up and heal his wounds.

 **"You've become quite a pest to me. But I should care less about that..."** He eyed the star heading towards the waterfall and smiled. **"Tested by time, ran by fate. Whatever your mission is is already too late. HehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Kasumi faintly watches the glow in the river drop, closing her eyes as she started talking to herself.

"I'm sorry, guys...."

Nyarlathotep then picked up the pistol and unjammed it before aiming at Kasumi's head.

**"Any last words, Phantom Thief?"**

"JUST ONE!"

Nyarlathotep whipped his head while Kasumi peered onto the edge of the waterfall. Kotone, bloodied and bruised, climbs up and holds onto the Star of Jose.

**"It can't be!"**

"Jackpot!" Kotone yelled as she kissed the star with a menacing grin that Kasumi would admire. Nyarlathotep fires at Kotone and punctures her lung, but he drops the pistol before he could fire again. He begins to look at his tendrils as they start to wither and writhe in pain.

**"What did you do....."**

"Consider this as an eternal punishment." Kotone snarked as Kasumi watched the Star fade after the wish. Nyarlathotep then felt the wounds of earlier returning as Kotone picked up the pistol one last time.

"K-K-Kotone-san....." Kasumi's weak voice cannot be heard as the wind around them began to gust onto Nyarlathotep.

 **"Grrrrr.... this isn't over, Kotone Shiomi! I will return to haunt you all wherever you go!"** Nyarlathotep gave a dire threat to the Wild Card of 22. Kotone just chuckled and aimed the gun in his head.

"Then I'll be waiting." She mocked as she sunk a bullet onto his head, killing him instantly as he shattered into dust. Upon noticing the star officially vanished, Kotone runs to Kasumi and cracks the tendrils off.

"Kasumi, Kasumi! Stay with me now! Come on!"

"I'm scared.... Help me...."

Kasumi, now with paler skin and continuous bleeding, watches as Kotone scrambles to the bag for first aid. Seeing that it is not there, she began splashing onto the river for medical supplies.

"I'm so cold...."

"Goddamnit, where are those medkits!? Bingo!"

Kasumi then reached for her pocket and pulled out a small photo of her family as Kotone returned with medical gauzes.

"Everyone....."

"It's not much, but it'll do until we get-" Kotone was interrupted as she saw the photo. Picking it up from the gymnast's hand, Kotone began to stare at it until Kasumi spoke.

"I'm coming home, Sumire..."

"Kasumi, no! We made our wish! It should happen any second now!" Kotone was beginning to panic as she lifts Kasumi's tank top and administers the bandage onto her deep pierce wounds. Kasumi, however, reached onto Kotone's hand and shook her head.

"It's too late, Kotone-san... we all know how this ends."

"Bullshit! I'm not letting it end like this!"

Kotone then speeds up her wrapping, but Kasumi lunges onto her for a hug. Kotone freezes as Kasumi whispered her final words in her ear.

"K-Kasumi?"

"You're our hero. Thank you....."

Kotone releases Kasumi to see her nearly closing her eyes and smiling as she exhaled her last breath.

"NO! Kasumi! Kasumi!" Kotone began shaking her lifeless body and cried. "Wake up, damnit! Wake up!"

Kotone sunk her head onto Kasumi's pierced abdomen and sobbed heavily. From being a stray Persona user who woke up suddenly to becoming the only survivor of a suicide mission that was spearheaded by the very girl in her arms.

"Kasumi......" Kotone cried harder. "WHY!?"

She laid Kasumi down and tossed her Evoker to the ground, breaking it in the process.

"GODDAMN YOU, VELVET ROOM! WHY DO YOU LOVE TO TORTURE ME SO MUCH BY MAKING ME ALONE ALL THE FUCKING TIME?!"

Kotone continued to sob her sorrows and grief. She then closed Kasumi's lifeless eyes and pecked her forehead out of respect.

"I'm so sorry, Kasumi. May you find peace now with everyone else."

For the remaining hours, Kotone did not sleep. Hearing her watch beep, she notices the time. Five in the morning. Kotone then looks at the horizon and sees the sun rise. But the sun was shining too bright, and Kotone covered her eyes as the light shone brighter and enveloped the whole world.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **BONUS ART:** Kasumi and Kotone vs. Nyarlathotep (Nyarla-Inosuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi was fatally wounded before she made the wish. Luckily, Kotone saved the day and the world as Nyarlathotep is fully weakened and mortal for now. Kasumi died in Kotone's arms, and her pose prior to being shaken by Kotone is similar to the Pieta sculpture (which I can't draw for personal reasons). Kasumi may not be the one who finished the mission, but Kotone carried the torch and did it not just for her, but for herself as well.
> 
> Now being the only survivor of a team originally formed without her, how can Kotone cope up with surviving the onslaught and giving the wish instead of Kasumi? Stay tuned for "Surviving A Broken Harmony" as Kotone meets with Igor and the Velvet attendants in regards of her valiant actions!


	53. Surviving A Broken Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi and Kotone fight Nyarlathotep to the last breath. While Kasumi was fatally wounded by Nyarlathotep, it was Kotone who saved the world after making her wishes in the wishing star. With both Kasumi and Nyarlathotep dead, Kotone is now the sole survivor of the ordeal before a bright light envelops her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! New chapter!
> 
> So this chapter focuses more on dialogue now. The action scenes have been extinguished (but not entirely), so let's take a stroll down the calmer path.
> 
> We are now two chapters away from the finale. Although this was a fanfic bomb and people didn't like this, I am still thankful to those who read the story from beginning to end.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

**??????????**

**??????????**

**??????????**

Kotone opens her eyes slowly. The first thing she does is look at her side, where Kasumi's dead body is absent. Taking a look at her surroundings, she realizes that she is in the Velvet Room, but with a wider coverage. She then walks around to find anyone sitting around or doing something. Her legs would then bring her to a double door with an ivory texture. Recognizing its appearance, she shook her head and whispered to herself.

"Guess I'm not the Great Seal anymore."

She then sees a double-door and slowly opened them to find Kasumi in a bed. Surrounding her were four women in Velvet Room attire while a male attendant places down an empty tray and smiles at Kotone.

"Kotone!"

Kotone turned around and gave a tearful grin. "Theo!"

Theodore gave her a hug as he lets Kotone weep on his shoulder.

"Sshhh, it's okay." He calmly spoke as Kotone continued weeping.

"T-T-T-Theo... e-e-veryone's-"

The voice that interrupted her teary statement had her on edge as she saw whipped her head to the source.

"Back to where they're supposed to be."

"Philemon!"

Philemon emerges from the door, now sporting a pure black and gold butterfly mask while retaining his white outfit.

"Master, the colors of the mask really do not you suit you." Margaret pleaded.

"I am aware, Margaret, but this is the price I must pay for breaking my promise." Philemon told her as Igor walks up from behind him.

"It seems our first Wild Card remains alive after the young boy's wishing star granted success."

"What do you mean?" Kotone released Theodore from her embrace and looked at her two contractors.

"You defeated Nyarlathotep through the wits of a mortal and managed to give him what you call a jackpot." Igor explained while clapping his hands. Kotone, however, shook her head and glanced at Kasumi's body.

"This was her quest, not mine. I was merely a stray dog following a wolf pack." She muttered.

"That may be the case, but you and her fought until the end." Elizabeth worded out before introducing herself. "Name's Elizabeth."

"Margaret."

"Lavenza."

"Marie."

Kotone nods her head and chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty certain you know me already."

"We do." Lavenza stepped forward. "Although there were alternate versions of the Shadow Operatives, the Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves... as well as their respective adversaries... we remain to be the aides of all realities."

"It was with our recent knowledge that Theodore was in charge of all the interactions of the Persona users in this world. So we, uh, apologized to him for overworking in Earth XX while we had our own shindigs in Earth X." Marie scratched her head.

"You barely did anything, Marie." Margaret began to grill her.

"Aw, shuddup!"

Kotone then made her way to Kasumi's body and noticed how her scars disappeared, including the pierce marks. She then looked at her arm, which retained the bandaged arm, bullet wound below her left breast, slash marks on her neck and shoulder, and more of her injuries.

"How come I'm not fully healed?"

Theodore turned around and called Jose, who is now wearing a Velvet Room outfit of his own.

"Jose!"

"Pretty Lady!"

While Margaret and Marie groaned in annoyance, Elizabeth and Lavenza giggled as Jose and Kotone hugged.

"He'll, uh, explain everything while I find the right medication." Theodore pats Jose's head to gesture him to talk.

"So you managed to do Big Sis' wish here, but you combined it with a wish of your own."

Now Philemon himself was intrigued. "Shouldn't one star be capable of creating only one wish?"

"Well, yes. But at the same time, it is possible to have more than one heartfelt wish or something that is an equivalent to making your mark in contributing to the wish." Jose elaborated further.

"So what was Yoshizawa's wish?" Marie crossed her arms.

"To save Earth XX and warp everything back to three years ago!" Jose gleefully replied before frowning. "However..."

"Yeah?"

"That would mean disrupting the whole continuum since Master Philemon was not the one who reset the entire universe. While we are being sent back to three years ago, the other worlds will remain continuous in their respective timelines."

Kotone then placed her left hand in her pocket. "So we will be the only world that would have an alternate time despite being in the current alignment of the quantum pattern? Considering how Tatsuya Suou's alterations happened, I'm not surprised at all."

Elizabeth and Lavenza dropped their jaws upon hearing the words from Kotone's mouth. Kotone then took noticed and furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"O-Oh! It's, uh, nothing!" Elizabeth waved her off as Jose confirmed her theory.

"Yes, that would be the case."

Kotone then hummed before caressing Kasumi's face. "I'm pretty sure you know what that wish is for, Jose."

"I do." Jose then pulled out a holographic tablet (much to Margaret's dismay towards human materials in a sacred hall) and showed the Velvet people Kotone's wish.

"Although Pretty Lady here did Big Sis' wish, she decided to modify it at the last second and wished her survival to the very end."

Theodore frowned as he had an idea how it was possible. "Kotone, you didn't kill Ryoji, did you?"

"I... I didn't. I made a bargain with him instead." Kotone admitted.

"And what would that bargain be?"

Kotone grunted in disbelief before sighing. "If we won the Fall, my survival will be guaranteed 100%. If we lost, my fate would then repeat itself."

Lavenza decided to take a peek at the grimoire and scanned for Kotone's profile, revealing that she is...

"You have bartered with the Avatar of Death for immortality?!"

Everyone whipped their head towards Kotone, who sat down next to Kasumi's lifeless body.

"I know what you're all wondering. Yes, I am aware that it is a selfish wish. But I had the best intentions in that. I'm not saying that I made us travel back in time to the Day of the Fall or whatever, but by rewriting a broken timeline was the last option we had to consider. Kasumi-san's wish was genuine, but held a grudge in itself."

"But what about the Sacrificial Lamb? Or the Plume of Dusks? Or-"

As Margaret was panicking, Philemon held his hand up and gazed at Kotone dead in the eye.

"Carry on."

Kotone nods at his two-word instruction. "At the cost of my own wish, I am subjected to find peace in death after the passing of the final Persona user Igor will call out."

Igor then perched his head up. "But that would mean Mister Hasegawa himself. Considering his age, you may very well be dead sooner than you think."

"Who said anything about Zenkichi-san?" Kotone raised an eyebrow.

WIth her statement, even the Velvet Room attendants are at a loss of thought.

"As long as Philemon will keep instructing Igor to challenge Nyarlathotep's underlings, I'm not gonna be dead. Hell, I'd be damned if I'm at a grandma age and there are still Persona users being recruited. In a way, I can consider and confirm myself to be the Great Seal again."

"Except you're not a door to seal the wicked anymore."

Kotone smiled as she shook her head. "Now here's another thing about me becoming immortal. Messiah remains to be the seal after that fight, but knowing that the Seal only blocks off Nyx and Erebus while paving way for others to charge into Earth for their invasions.... I'm gonna be the secondary defense against those things with Thanatos."

Philemon then asked her a critical question. "Is this the reality you wished for your sake, for Yoshizawa's sake, or for everyone's sake?"

Kotone then gave him a stern glare. "For everyone's. Nyarlathotep knows me as the person who kicked his ass and made him bleed to death. When we warp back in time, his power will return... and I'll be there to prevent him from ever causing utter chaos again."

Jose then jumped in the air while raising a hand. "In other words, Pretty Lady here will pretty much retain her memories of what happened to make sure her wish and Big Sis' wish are fulfilled."

"I see. While it is quite the foolish decision, it is certainly an admirable stance." Lavenza hummed.

"I must agree with Lavenza." Igor grinned wide. "Your intelligence is never a disappointment to my ears."

"While you are about to be stuck with eternal life, you can also make sure that Nyarlathotep would receive his eternal punishment. In a way, you became his new nemesis." Elizabeth deduced.

"I respect your bravery, Miss Shiomi, but I do feel guilty for letting you take my burden and-"

"Don't see it as a burden then."

Philemon was shocked at Kotone's interruption.

"You keep burdening yourself about having humankind's fates in your hands while Nyarlathotep does the same. Though you guys often use pawns to fight your battles, you seem to lack the confidence he has in the battlefield."

Margaret was shocked at how much audacity Kotone had in insulting Philemon, but elected to remain silent since Philemon understood her well.

"It is what humans call a blurse." Jose spat out.

"Blurse?" Theo parroted.

"Blessing and curse." Jose clarified.

"I don't think that's an actual word." Marie snorted. "Humans are so weird."

"Indeed." Igor lamented before regaining his posture. "But that's what makes them fascinating: their unpredictability."

Kotone then ran her fingers on Kasumi's hair. "I do have one request to ask."

Philemon fixed his collar and inquired. "What would that be?"

"When we warp back to three years ago... on March 25th, specifically... give Kasumi-san the chance to remember Sumire-san's biggest smiling moment. It'd mean a lot to help us all."

Philemon, for the first time in eons, smiled under his mask. "Very well. However, I cannot assure you that it will be the easiest thing to do."

"Yes. Master Philemon here loves to create drama with humans." Margaret rolled her eyes while tapping the book.

"Which is probably why Maya-san hates you big time."

"Touche."

Theodore then looks at Kotone's wounds and attempted to heal them indefinitely. After a few minutes, Kotone's fresh and open wounds became scar marks that will serve as reminders of her previous life.

"I guess these scars are my Cain's Marking."

"Cain's Marking? What's that?" Marie blabbered.

"I grew up in a religious school in elementary. Somewhere in the Bible, Cain had this marking that made him remind of God's punishment after what he did to his brother Abel."

"I see." Igor hummed in affirmation. "It would make sense if people would identify you as a unique individual on a mission."

"Eh, seems like that in a way." Kotone shrugged.

Lavenza and Jose nod as they placed their child hands on top of Kasumi's chest.

"Lavenza? Jose?" Marie gawked at them.

"We are ready to accept the new reality under the vision of Kotone Shiomi." Lavenza declared.

"We'll be helping you along the way, Pretty Lady." Jose gave a cheeky grin. Soon after, Marie and Elizabeth followed in placing their hands on top of Kasumi's chest before Margaret and Theodore trailed last. Igor and Philemon cast their butterflies to surround them as Kotone looked at the Velvet Room populace.

"We'll do what it takes to secure a better future, even if it means going through it the hard way." She instructed them as she gave one final smile.

"Do the honors, Shiomi-san!" Elizabeth cheered.

Kotone looks at Kasumi's face and places her hand last as the butterflies swarm them entirely.

"Time to go home, Kasumi."

_**March 24, 20XX** _

_**Location: Iwatodai Cross Hotel, Earth XX  
Time: 2245 hours** _

Kotone shot up from bed while gasping for air. Looking at her surroundings, she notices her room being entirely different. The door adjacent to her bed suddenly swings open to show Mitsuru and Akihiko outside.

"Shiomi! What happened?" Mitsuru asked with concern.

"I..." Kotone shook her hands. "It was just another bad dream." She muttered.

"You sure?" Akihiko asked. "You're sweating bullets on your face."

"I'm totally fine, alright?"

The two senpais surrendered and turned around to head back to their rooms, but Kotone called them out.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Kotone?"

"I... I have an idea."

"Regarding what?"

"... sealing the Metaverse further."

Akihiko and Mitsuru then look at her in confusion and curiosity.

"So what is this idea?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "I still have a board meeting to deal with in regards to the rising mental shutdown cases in Tokyo."

"Do me a favor and postpone that. This one is far more important than a security breach or stock drop." Kotone got out of bed and marched to her table. Akihiko and Mitsuru decide to entertain her as she began making a sketch of the Sacrificial Lamb, along with the original requirements.

"What in the hell is that?" Akihiko now looked at her with concern.

"The Sacrificial Lamb. I know I'm not supposed to use a Persona anymore, but we can use this machine to seal away the Shadow World for good."

Mitsuru, having the business mindset among them, asked for the tradeoff.

"Whoever gets strapped here will have their Personas removed entirely. The Personas are then used as extra seals to the barrier between our world and the Shadow world." Kotone answered.

"Well, it kinda looks like Ikutski's crucifixes and stuff."

"It's based on that. While Ikutski created those crucifixes and tricked us into creating the butterfly effect to the Fall, this one is more on preventing more supernatural disasters from ever happening."

"So in a way, it's a reverse card on what Mitsuru's dad and Ikutski did."

Kotone nods as she then opened her laptop to show numerous profiles.

"We're gonna be needing these people, if we have to stop the Shadows from invading ever again."

Mitsuru took a look and identified one person: her rival.

"Kei Nanjo? Kotone, are you insane?"

"Would you believe me if I told you Nanjo knows a thing or two about Personas?"

Akihiko and Mitsuru were appalled to what they heard, but decided to agree with Kotone as Mitsuru then sets down a burner phone.

"Contact them if you must. I'll meet with the board in Tokyo in four days instead."

Kotone smiled as she wrote down the names and their phone numbers. Once she finished, she called Mitsuru's attention again.

"Mitsuru-san, I'll be heading for Tokyo ahead of you tonight."

"What? Why?"

"If I'm gonna get a hold of them, I'll be needing connections of my own there."

"Aren't Seta-kun and Shirogane-san enough?"

Kotone shook her head and she pulled out her old Evoker. "I'll be paying a visit to an old friend as well while I'm at it."

Akihiko and Mitsuru then allowed her to leave tonight, not knowing that Kotone is on a mission to see Kasumi's wish through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear on her wish, Kotone is immortal after bargaining with Ryoji/Nyx Avatar during the Fall. Because of Nyx's defeat and Messiah's full potential being used, Kotone continues to breathe on Earth XX.
> 
> The only way Kotone will know her mortality is when the last Persona user of Earth XX will be selected. And unless she gets a clue, Thanatos remains in her and she remains immortal.
> 
> Stay tuned for the penultimate chapter, "Revival of Our Fire", as we join Kasumi once again in the new timeline!


	54. Revival of Our Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kotone meets with the Velvet Room attendants and masters and shares to them about the wishes she paired with Kasumi's wish. Revealing that she wished for world safety at the cost of rewriting the timeline again and her mortality, Kotone is then sent back to a day prior to the Yoshizawa accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! New chapter!
> 
> So this is the penultimate chapter of the story now. Next one will be the finale.
> 
> I hope no one is getting confused after reading the last chapter. Rewriting timelines and all while keeping herself in check, Kotone will be doing a lot of things to help contribute to Kasumi's wish of saving her loved ones as well as her own.
> 
> Speaking of which, this chapter will focus on four things: Kasumi altering Sumire's fate during her brief memory recall, Kotone and the twins after Sumire herself awakens to her Persona, Kotone trying to convince Maruki to let go, and the short statement regarding Maruki and the December Day of Fates.
> 
> Also, apologies for the very late update! I managed to find a job and I am undergoing training since Saturday. So if I take long in updating, I apologize in advance!
> 
> With that said, let's continue!

_**March 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Kichijoji, Tokyo, Earth XX  
Time: 1343 hours** _

"Look, let's just go home and- Wait, what?"

Kasumi opened her eyes and noticed Sumire running away from her. Giving chase to her redheaded twin, Kasumi then began to speak to herself internally.

_What am I doing? I nearly had the guess!_

Kasumi then excused herself and continued pursuing Sumire. After calling Akechi about their whereabouts, Kasumi continues her pursuit until she noticed a golden butterfly flutter next to her.

"What the-"

**"Remember, Kasumi Yoshizawa."**

"Wha-" Kasumi was unsure whether to call it a delusion or whatever, but her eyes were back to focusing on Sumire, who was already bumping at people.

"Sumire, wait!"

"NO! Go away!"

**"Remember who you are."**

Kasumi heard the butterfly bellow in her ear as she drew closer to Sumire. Bumping into a homeless man, she falls onto the ground.

**"Remember what you fought for."**

Kasumi clutched her ankle as she saw the man run away. However, one of the pedestrians called out Sumire and snapped Kasumi back to her objective.

"Hey, girlie! The light's red!"

"Sumire!"

An incoming truck was charging towards Sumire. Kasumi winced at the pain of her ankle until the butterfly bellowed one more time.

**"Remember your resolve!"**

As the butterfly flew onto her nose and faded in the blink of an eye, Kasumi then widened her eyes and tackled towards Sumire, who was kneeling down in despair as the truck grew closer.

"SUMIRE!"

Sumire wakes up on the ground to the sight of Kasumi unconscious from the other side of the road. Mortified by the sight of blood around her twin, Sumire was in catatonic shock as she saw people trying to revive Kasumi. However, a woman helps her up from behind.

"Wha-"

"Stand up. I'll help her." The woman said as she rushed onto Kasumi. "Clear the room! I'm a registered first aider!"

Everyone cleared the area as they watch the woman tend to Kasumi. Without wasting a second, the woman then checked her pulse and sighed that she was still alive. Although that is the case, the fact that Kasumi is dying is something she will not stay laxed about and immediately inspected her body for broken bones.

"Somebody get me a makeshift stretcher! Or something long enough to carry her to the nearby hospital!"

Everyone was giving unsure looks at each other before turning their eye on Sumire. The woman caught on about what they are thinking and yelled harshly at them.

"If you dare pin the blame on a young girl who is emotionally unstable, you all can kiss your selfish asses back to where you belong!"

After a shop owner arrived with a very long Southeast Asian blanket, the woman asked Sumire to help them transfer Kasumi to the blanket.

"Will she be okay?" Sumire warily asked with guilt in her voice.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me in the ambulance. Once she regains consciousness, you and her can go settle your issues against each other." The woman replied, making Sumire uncomfortable again.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I-"

"It's not your fault. Trust me: you had a bad day and your sister probably made it worse. I don't if it makes things easier for you, but she got robbed and focused on saving you instead."

Sumire's head shot up from her hands with shock. "What?"

"It's true. She valued your life more than her own just now." The woman then gave her an apologetic look. "I just need you to be strong for me, okay?"

Sumire nods as she hopes this woman's intentions are for good.

In East Shinjuku General Hospital, Kasumi wakes up to the sight of her twin and the unidentified woman after a few days of unconsciousness.

"S-S-Sumire?"

"Ah! Kasumi!"

"Sumi-Ow!" Kasumi hissed in pain as she saw the cast on her foot. The woman then stopped reading a magazine and approached her.

"You suffered blunt force trauma as well as a sprained ankle, broken ribs, a fractured right hip, and internal bleeding. Had everyone around you ignored your dying state, you would have been dead in front of her."

Kasumi then looked at Sumire, who was sobbing as she held her hand.

"Why, Kasumi? Why are you always like this? Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" The redhead whined as the brunette pats her head.

"What kind of a sister would I be if I would leave you alone?"

Sumire looked away from Kasumi as the woman gently taps Sumire's shoulder.

"You should listen to what she has to say."

Sumire returned her eyes to Kasumi, who sighed deeply.

"It was that wishing star in Ikebukuro, right? That day when you wished for the best sister in the world."

Sumire's eyes widened and shook; Kasumi remembered after all.

"Y-You remember?"

"Of course I do!" Kasumi chuckled until she noticed the woman's glare at her. "But only now after I regained consciousness."

Sumire impulsively hugged Kasumi and began apologizing and admitting to her jealousy towards her. Kasumi shushed her younger twin and reassured her that everything will be okay before looking at the woman.

"Have we... met?"

"Oh, not really!" The woman waited until Sumire let go of the embrace. "My name's Kotone Shiomi."

"K-Kasumi. Kasumi Yoshizawa. But I guess you heard about me already from my protege gymnastics wins."

"Kasumi..." Sumire nervously looked at her twin for her arrogance again.

"Nope. Never heard of you. Though I am willing to know you more, if that's okay."

Kotone noticed Sumire's frown and pulled a chair next to her.

"Look, you two clearly have issues against each other. One of you is arrogant, the other... is in despair. Both have the same source: your gymnastics." Kotone switched her voice from kind-hearted to cold-hearted. "I want you two to focus on making each other comfortable with one another outside of gymnastics."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Your sister told me that she was jealous of you because you achieved more in a sport she wanted nothing out of. Yet, you began seeing her as competition as opposed to being a partner."

Kasumi looked at Sumire's downcast look and Kotone's hardened expression. She sighed and apologized to Sumire for being an ass. As the two began to openly confess to each other about their pent-up frustrations, Kotone stood up and checked her phone.

_Mitsuru: Shiomi, the R &D Department agrees to your project. I am now on my way to Tokyo to show this to the board while covering about the quarterly reports and quotas._

Kotone smirked as she replied with an emoji, much to the Executioner's chagrin. Sumire notices her making her way to the door.

"You're leaving, Shiomi-san?"

Kotone nods her head without looking. "My job is done for now. Unless fate brings us together again, I shall be ready to hear your progress as sisters."

The twins then look at each other as Kotone left the room.

_**October 3, 20XX** _

_**Location: Odaiba, Earth XX  
Time: 1645 hours** _

Months have passed since Kotone Shiomi last met the twins. Thanks to Theodore's help with giving Kasumi brief memory recalls, the brown-haired twin managed to save Shiho Suzui's life and rally Akira Kurusu and his blonde ragtags to form the Phantom Thieves without the risk of anyone getting caught in Kamoshida's rampage of expulsions. However, with the moral compass in Ann Takamaki, Shiho, and Kasumi overweighing Akira and Ryuji's desire to kill him in cold-blood after hearing about Shiho's supposed fate, the group forced a change of heart instead on Kamoshida as guided by Morgana. Given the chance to use the masks, their reputation as Phantom Thieves have now been embedded into the public and made things a lot easier. Along the way, they have recruited Yusuke Kitagawa, a young artist from Kosei High who is suffering abuse from renowned painter Ichiryusai Madarame; Makoto Niijima, Shujin's student council president after she ends up getting caught into the web of criminal blackmail; Futaba Sakura, a person previously met as a Mementos request that has now become a fully-bred Palace ruler in the new timeline; and Haru Okumura, whose thirst for justice opposes her father's philosophy. Unlike the previous timeline, the Thieves did not kill Shadow Kunikazu Okumura but instead accidentally panic and leave without him, leaving him open to the hands of Goro Akechi, the Ace Detective responsible for killing people on behalf of Masayoshi Shido.

But today is a very different kind of day, because....

"Sumire! Sumire, where are you!?"

Kasumi called out to her sister as she and Akira wandered around Odaiba.

"Remind me what happened to her." Akira blankly spoke up.

"It's all that stupid Shujin Academy's fault! Sumire decided to quit gymnastics, and they will revoke both our scholarships for that? What a sick load of shit!" Kasumi scowled as she explained why Sumire ran away.

"As expected from a school that forgets about its students and remembers more on money and rep."

"Well, I'll scandalize them more in the next tournament! I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad to make us transfer away from there for good!"

As Kasumi finished her venting, she saw Kotone standing by the front of the gate.

"Shiomi-san?"

"Huh?" Kotone turns around to find Kasumi and Akira approaching her.

"Oh, hey! Uh, you won't believe what I just saw."

Akira looked at Kasumi before nodding. "Alright, Miss. Tell us."

"I saw your twin earlier, then she disappeared suddenly."

"For real? Where?"

"Right where we're standing now."

Akira then leaned forward to Kasumi's ear and whispered. "This is bad. I thought you said Sumire didn't have the Nav."

"I did!" She hissed back. "Now it seems that she has access to the Metaverse as well."

"Should we go in?"

"Of course, dumbass!"

Kasumi and Akira then look at Kotone with serious looks. "Shiomi-san, I know we just met, and we prolly might go on a suicide rescue mission... but stay close to us, alright?"

"We might have an idea on where Sumire is, but it won't be a safe trip."

Kotone blows a raspberry. "Pfft, I've handled worse. See these scars on my body?"

Kasumi and Akira look at her scars, but decided to bring them up some other time. The trio then enter the Metaverse to find the Laboratory of Sorrow, a place filled with technological grandiose on the outside while sporting an eerie interior within the premises. Kotone then glanced at Kasumi, who retains her color scheme in her attire, and smirks.

"So... what am I looking at here?"

"Uncharted territory. Though for some reason, I feel so familiar with this place." Akira murmured as they dashed in.

"Sumire? Sumire!"

"Sumire Yoshizawa, where are you?"

"Hey, redhead! It's me, Kotone Shiomi!"

The trio continued their calls until they opted to keep quiet, favoring whatever whimpering or screams of fear they might hear. And cue the cry for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Sumire?" Kasumi then gallops to the foyer where a locked door is between her and the five terrifying Hastur cornering the cowardly twin.

"Kasumi, help me!"

_"Sumire! Hang on!"_

Sumire stops her crying and notices by the door Kasumi and Akira trying to break the door.

"Kasumi...."

Meanwhile, Kotone recognizes the Shadows and hums to herself. _I guess this is where Nyarlathotep's influence began... I should find Maruki and make sure this is prevented big time._

Kasumi summons **Guinivere** while Akira summons Arsene, but their Personas couldn't break the door as the monsters draw near Sumire. Much to the dismay of the beasts, Sumire glared at them.

"I... I'm done being the damsel in distress. I'm done being the twin always out of time, running away or cowering in fear. I've already had my fair share of dependence thanks to Kasumi.... and it's time I show her that the weak and insecure Sumire dies today!"

As soon as she finished lashing out, a mask spawned on her face and prompted Kasumi to stop what they're doing.

"Akira-senpai, look!"

Akira and Kotone then notice Sumire awakening to her Persona, Cendrillon, and wiping out the Shadows in front of her. For Kotone, however, this was a sign as a golden butterfly flies in front of her.

**"It seems you have witnessed the final Persona user awaken to her power."**

"Seems like it." Kotone mused. "All we need left is to use the Lamb, right?"

 **"Yes."** The butterfly bellowed before flying in front of Kasumi and Akira, who also took notice of it before hearing gunshots from the other side of the door. Akira then kicks it open as Kasumi rushes to her exhausted twin.

"Sumire, Sumire! Wake up!"

"She's probably exhausted." Kotone declared while Akira took notice of the looming figure on the top floor watching them.

"Someone's sure enjoying this."

Kasumi looked up and gritted her teeth while Kotone looked up and saw a familiar face. Akira then healed Sumire with a Dia spell before prompting the team to leave immediately. Sumire wakes up as soon as they returned.

"Nhhhh.... Kasumi? Akira-senpai?"

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" Kasumi hugged her twin while Akira offered a bottle of water to her.

"Here. After that stunt you pulled against those things, you are now officially a Persona user." Akira chuckled.

"A Persona-user..." Sumire parroted before sighing. "I guess I was bound to be cursed with this."

Kotone cleared her throat and gave clarification. "It ain't a curse, you know. It's a gift that would help you not only defend and strengthen yourself, but to learn more about what your other self was and how to convert it into your true self."

"O-Oh!" Sumire blushed upon Kotone elaborating before the latter's phone buzzed.

"Ah, shit. Already?"

"Where are you going, Shiomi-san?"

"It's a project I'm working on. I gotta double-time my ass quickly! Bye!"

As Akira and the Yoshizawa twins bid farewell to her, Kotone opened her phone for the new message.

_Shiomi, we need you in the manor quickly. I need someone to be my peacekeeper before Kei Nanjo's arrogance makes me want to execute him!_

**_December 21, 20XX_ **

**_Location: Asakusa-Mitsune  
Time: 1830 hours_ **

Weeks after Sumire awakened to Cendrillon, a lot has happened for the Phantom Thieves. Framed for Okumura's death, Akechi knowing their identity, and the Conspiracy moving up to the plan of eliminating the Thieves quicker than usual. On Kotone's request, the Shadow Ops kept a close eye on Akechi. But at the same time, Masayoshi Shido had men keeping watch of Kirijo Corp, well-aware that they are very knowledgeable at cognitive psience and prepared Akechi to kill them once the Thieves are eliminated. This would not happen, however, after the Thieves targeted Masayoshi Shido and managed to convince Akechi to join them after a real-world altercation in the Yoshizawa residence showed how far gone he has become and how defeating Shido, his biological father, would make him atone for a start.

After weeks of contacting Takuto Maruki, Kotone finally managed to set a date with him in Asakusa. However, her true purpose on this date was to convince him to stop his distortion from taking over his heart or else they fall into the same endgame. She then reserved a table for two in a grill house as she then waits for Maruki to show up. While she does, she keeps herself busy by talking to Junpei and Yukari regarding the new Phoenix Rangers Neo Featherman, Kotone's preference for Pink Argus and Yellow Canary, and her suggestion of Junpei entering the Development League of Japanese professional baseball. Finally, Maruki arrives and nearly trips onto her.

"Agh! I'm so sorry, Miss Shiomi!" Maruki sheepishly apologizes to her.

"No worries, Doc. Come on, let's dine and chat." Kotone quickly recomposed.

After the two ordered their meals, the two did proper etiquette for a first date: introductions, interests and disinterests, and any random topic in mind. While Maruki found Kotone's daredevil charm admiring, he shows full concern about her to the maximum after he noticed her scars.

"You seem to be a strong person despite absorbing those scars."

"I have. Although people would see it as a sign of weakness and hurt, I see it as a sign of strength and motivation."

"Strength and motivation? Now I'm intrigued." Maruki leans forward as he is now interested in her tale. "Mind if you tell me why?"

Kotone gave a weak smile and answered. "Well, there was a time where I lost everything in life. A family, a childhood, even my own purpose. However, as I grew up, I managed to regain them slowly but surely until I have found myself in another predicament. Flash forward to now, and I am still finding myself in the midst of physical, mental, and emotional disarray. But when I look at my scars and look back to how far I have come, I feel motivated to not give up right now."

"I see." Maruki nods as he then asked her a question. "Is there something you had been wishing for a long time?"

Kotone wondered if that was his ploy and answered sternly. "I wish for you to move on, Takuto."

"Huh?"

Kotone sighed before looking at him with somber eyes. "Doctor Maruki, I understand you're trying to help people with their problems, but by allowing them to run away and find other means to distract them from the truth of reality?"

Maruki's expression hardened. "Well, I can't just sit back and look at the world as it continues to suffer in such crises."

"We need hardships to grow as people, Doc. You can't just use psychology to mentally rewrite one's cognition and all."

"But you need to understand that pain is something not feasible by all. Not everyone has your strength or Kurusu-kun's strength!"

"Kurusu?"

Maruki cursed under his breath before going back to the topic. "Listen, Shiomi-san, with my research... a world without pain or danger can be possible."

"You're being manipulative, Takuto. I can't let you do that."

"Then try and stop me, Shiomi... whether you like it or not, I'm about to change the world."

Kotone then pulled out one more card to either piss him off or make him continue the chat. "Would Rumi Ozawa want that?"

Maruki gets enraged and grabs her by the hem of her shirt, alerting the other customers.

"This is all for Rumi. I would appreciate it if you will not try to make her name and death in vain." He growled with venom.

"Imagine if I am Rumi herself. Would she agree to what you just said?"

"She would. She was my fiance, after all."

Kotone can only laugh at Maruki's reasoning before headbutting him.

"Trust me when I say that she will never agree to totalitarian mindset. Hell, you focused on your fucking research more than her when she was recovering in the hospital."

"Shut up!" Maruki jabbed her stomach before she sends a knee to his face. Kotone told customers and staff to stay put while she clutches her pain.

"If you really loved her so much, then you would have dropped this already and reflect on your mistakes!"

"I said shut up!" Maruki punched Kotone in the face before she pulls him up and headbutts him again.

"No, you're just running away and making excuses just so you can say that your study is way more important. She only committed suicide was because you stopped loving her and started loving your fucking papers more."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Before Maruki threw a punch, a man stops him from doing so. "Shibusawa?"

The man named Shibusawa lets go of his arm and signals the rest of Maruki's ex-colleagues.

"Dude, you need to stop this. When we were in the state of shock from her death, we all thought she has gone insane due to trauma. But after Miss Shiomi and some of the hospital staff thought of the same thing, it had to give us a reason to talk to you about it."

Maruki then clutched his head and began talking in a different language. Kotone immediately recognized it as him talking to Azatoth and uppercuts him one more time. The shaggy-haired counselor then staggered and waddled around as he spoke his last words before going unconscious.

"I shall make this world a better universe. Mark my words."

Kotone sighed as she looked at Shibusawa, who then grabbed his research notes and surrendered it to Kotone.

"You sure this is a good idea, hotshot?"

"It's for the best. Trust me." Kotone said as she looks at the unconscious Maruki.

Unfortunately for her, Maruki had an extra copy of his research and proceeded to pass it during the Day of Metaverse Fates. From then on, Kotone Shiomi would have a huge problem on her hands while the Phantom Thieves take on the God of Control......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kotone nearly got to prevent Maruki's alteration. Although she managed to bear witness to Sumire's awakening, which was the first step to making her wish go into effect, she still has to activate the Sacrificial Lamb before January to finish the entire process.
> 
> Off-screen, Shiho manages to awaken to Nora when she and Kasumi ventured into Kamoshida's Palace until they met with Akira and the others. However, due to the lingering pain she sustained during the abusive practices and the near-attempt on sexual assault, she was still transferred regardless. But she still remains in Tokyo for reasons.
> 
> So this chapter actually has two what-ifs that have been bouncing on my head after multpile Persona 5:Royal playthroughs: 1.) what if someone helped Kasumi before she bled out entirely on the day of the accident? and 2.) what if Maruki focused more on Rumi's well-being than immerse himself in his research until the day he erased her memories?
> 
> Anyhow, stay tuned for the finale, "United We Stand"!


	55. United We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Persona: The War That Ends The World:
> 
> Kasumi returns to the point where she and Sumire last fought and saves Sumire at the cost of her promising future in gymnastics. Kotone interferes with fate to keep Kasumi alive while making sure she does enough to fight off any signs of repeating dooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the finale at last! It's gonna be lengthy, I can tell you that.
> 
> Thank you so much for finishing Persona: The War That Ends The World! I have finally finished the Worlds Under War duology, and I couldn't have achieved it without you, the readers, and your support for this fic as much as it deserves. I know things have gone rocky along the way for this fic, but everything paid off in the end... so I'm grateful that you guys had given the time to give this fic a read or a chance to be read.
> 
> I hope the Worlds Under War duology was a wonderful series of stories I made for you all! I am thinking about another duology in the future, but I got more time to finalize it.
> 
> With that said, let's get it on!

_**December 25, 20XX** _

_**Location: Qliphoth Tower, Shibuya, Earth XX  
Time: 0001 hours** _

"Sonuvabitch!" Ryuji growled as he took a hit from Yaldabaoth's Almighty attack.

 **"May it be known that you mortals have no opportunity against me! Though the masses now lend their power to you, I remain the ruler of this realm as instructed by the Lord!"** Yaldabaoth bellowed with arrogance as he prepared another Rays of Control blast.

"Damnit... At this rate..." Sumire whined.

"Akira!" Kasumi called the Wild Card out. "Do something!"

Akira removes his mask (which has been a Phantom Thief uniform as suggested by Kasumi) and breaks it in half, summoning Arsene as the Persona cried out in pain before shattering into dust. The Thieves stared at him in awe before Yaldabaoth powered up his attack while mocking them.

**"Foolish boy. You still have the gall to defy the Fusion after all this- Hmm?"**

"Hey, look!" Kasumi pointed up in the clouds.

"What the f-" Ann looked up and saw talons descending down.

"A-Akira-senpai?" Sumire looked at Akira warily as his eyes turned red.

"Is that-" Yusuke was about to ask as Ryuji interrupted.

"Man, it's HUGE!"

"Don't tell me... this is a Persona?!" Morgana asked as he clutched onto his leg.

"Yo, this looks badass." Shiho gawked in awe.

Akira summoned Satanael, The Fallen Angel of Heaven, to rebel against Yaldabaoth. Yaldabaoth fires the Rays of Control, but was stunned after Satanael parried the attack with his wings. Akira then pulled out his Desert Eagle and fired in the air as the gun suddenly glowed red and white.

"Pillage him, Satanael!"

Aiming down at the entity's head, Satanael and Akira eyed him with deadly intent without giving him a chance to say his final words.

"BEGONE!"

_BANG!_

In the blink of an eye, Yaldabaoth's head shattered without spare as the city of Tokyo rejoiced. Akechi then eyed the crowd down below and heard their applause.

"Heh. I guess this does feel better than killing people for a living."

Haru and Futaba glare at him, but focused once again at the defeated god as he vanishes into nothingness. In his place lies a giant grail.

"You know, if history class is right, the Holy Grail grants immortality. Should everyone really submit themselves to the false god, Earth would be helpless for years." Sumire pointed out.

"Indeed." Makoto hummed as Morgana approached the grail, his hair turning white.

"Mona-chan?" Haru gasped.

"What is it?" Morgana asked before looking at his hair. "Right. I was wondering if I turn into a cat permanently or become one of the Velvet humans."

"They're not human to begin with." Futaba muttered under her breath.

"Let's go home." Morgana smiled as he touched the grail, sending the Thieves back to Shibuya grounds. Upon arrival, they saw the whole world now back to normal, but no Morgana in sight.

"H-Hey! Where'd Mona go?" Ryuji began the questioning.

"Yeah. He was right in front of us when he touched the grail, too." Kasumi began to look around before Shiho made her assumption.

"I guess Morgana returned to the Velvet Room. No use for him here anymore, at the very least."

Everyone frowned as police approached them.

"Wha- Are you serious?!" Ann panicked before Akechi stepped forward.

"Not to worry. It's about me, since I have a trial to attend and accept charges for what I've done." He proudly announced as the crowd then noticed Akechi getting arrested. After they left, Akira announced the group to join him for a party later while he and Futaba march back to LeBlanc. Sumire urged Kasumi to join them instead, allowing the redhead to wallow in her thoughts as she took the train home. Upon arrival of her home, her parents hugged her and thanked God for keeping her safe. Cautious about Kasumi's whereabout, they were informed by Sumire that Akira is with Kasumi in LeBlanc.

"Huh. Figured she was gonna spend Christmas with him. Even after all that mess in Shibuya earlier." Shinichi said.

"I guess we could keep the foods that Kasumi likes in the fridge."

"That's a lot though." Sumire murmured until she got a knock on their door. Opening it, she gasped upon looking at Kotone.

"Good evening."

"Oh! Good e-evening, Shiomi-san!" Sumire blurted out while bowing. "Wh-What brings you at a t-t-time like this?"

Kotone frowned as she told them that she had no place to stay after the hotels were booked. With enough kindness, Hanaki allowed Kotone to stay with them and changed their plans.

"I guess we're having Kasumi's hero join us for dinner." Hanaki announced, triggering Kotone to look for Kasumi.

"Where's your sister?"

"Went off with Akira-senpai." Sumire then remembered something regarding Akechi. "Oh, by the way... about Akechi..."

"I saw him earlier escorted by police. Thank you for saving him when he needs it the most." Kotone forced a smile while Sumire blushed and smiled back.

"No worries, though I dunno if you'll believe about how we saved him." Sumire sheepishly lamented. "I just wish people would ask me a lot of stuff instead of relying on Kasumi to tell everything. She does make things shorter and more understandable, after all."

Kotone's ears perked and made her sit next to the redhead. "Well, I got all night. So tell me a lot of your adventures and whatnot."

Sumire smiled as she began to recall the events. "Okay then, so...."

_**January 7, 20XX** _

_**Location: Laboratory of Sorrow, Odaiba  
Time: 1523 hours** _

Kotone arrived in Odaiba after her difficulty in snapping S.E.E.S. out from their delusional world. With Maruki still unleashing the first wave of his powers, it won't be long until he manages to unleash his totalitarian power all over the world and repeat the events that transpired in the past life.

"Goddamnitgoddamnitgoddamnit!" She cursed loudly while everyone stared at her with creepy smiles and horrifying joy. She immediately exited the train station and started to find Maruki's Palace.

"That goodie two-shoes sonuvabitch! Can't he just reconsider his actions without being- huh?"

Looking around, she saw Akira, Akechi, Souji Seta, and Zenkichi Hasegawa and approached them as they accessed the Metaverse.

"What the- Shiomi-san?" Souji began to talk.

"I thought she was ex communicado?" Akechi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. But-"

"I still have Thanatos in me. I may be avoiding the use of my Persona, but my will remains steadfast." Kotone glared at Souji.

"Hey, the more Persona users or allies, the better." Zenkichi defused the argument as he twirled his dual revolvers. "Now let's storm that place."

Kotone managed to survive the whole ordeal without summoning Thanatos, believing that if she summoned him too soon without knowing the identity of the last Persona user Igor will call forth, her curse of immortality may be void and she will end up dying again before she would see the real world. After Akira solved the Stairway to Eden puzzle, Kotone noticed Shadows observing them.

"We got eyes on us."

Zenkichi looked up and aimed at them. "Permission to kill them?"

"No. We don't know what's up ahead. Either the Treasure is close, or we got a long way to go again." Akira sternly instructed.

"Understood." Zenkichi holstered his guns back.

"I sense a saferoom. After we deal with the Treasure infiltration, we come back here immediately before any of those Shadows fight us." Akechi warned them. And they did so after they fought a rogue Siegfried.

After Akira gave the calling card to Maruki days later, the squad prepared themselves for a big fight. A butterfly passed by them and sat on Kotone's ear.

"Kotone..."

"Huh? Theo?"

"Once you summon Thanatos in this fight, you will begin your immortality until the final Persona user perishes."

"I'm aware. However, I want to know if there is a chance I might outlive her or vice versa.." Kotone whispered to the butterfly as Theo replied.

"Like Master Philemon's words, he subtly allowed her to become your basis of mortality. She dies, you die."

"What a morbid way of saying I am bound to death with Sumire-slash-Persephone. But alright."

Kotone pulled out her G36C while Souji brandished a deadly katana with a red blade. Akira pulled his Desert Eagle out while Akechi yanked his flaming sword. Before Zenkichi withdrew his guns, he sees a large crowd gathering from behind him.

"Hmm? We got company."

The squad then turns around to see their allies reuniting with them and apologizing for living in their dream worlds. Kotone was disappointed that Kasumi was still influenced, but felt apologetic after realizing that her wish was to return to the gymnastics scene while Sumire's was to become well-known and well-loved like Kasumi. She dismissed the thoughts and welcomed Mitsuru back to her care, sighing in relief that a disaster has been averted yet again.

"So... We're fighting Dr. Maruki, huh?" Ann surmised.

"Dude, we got no other option. This guy brainwashed the majority of us." Kanji grunted.

"Kotone-san, you only have one Persona left. And you swore never to do it again." Ken asked with a sad look. "You sure you gonna be okay?"

Kotone was now ready to bite the bullet while it's hot. "I am."

Akira then swished his coattail as he lead the assault. "Let's take back our future then!"

Hours after fighting Maruki with Azatoth in his possession, the Persona users are now battered and beaten after Azatoth evolved into Adam Kadmon.

"Damnit, this bastard won't hold back!" Zenkichi hissed.

"What a stubborn piece of shit." Akechi snarled.

"This... feels like deja vu... Not gonna lie..." Akira spoke as he struggled to get up.

**"COME ON!"**

Another fist slammed onto them, staggering the group as Kotone stepped forward.

"Shiomi!"

"Kotone-san!"

"Shiomi-san!"

"Come on, everyone! We're not gonna back down just now, are we?!!"

Souji walked forward as well as he decided to finally use Izanagi-no-Okami while Akira summoned Raoul.

"THANATOS!"

As she fired the Evoker, the group saw the summoning glow to be gold instead of blue. Thanatos then appears, but with a bloodied skull and a different motif.

"Hey, is it me or does her Persona look different?" Yukari pointed out.

**"THIS ENDS NOW!"**

Kotone then whipped her rifle out again and gave commands.

"Souji, prepare Myriad of Truths onto him. Akira, let Raoul get a hold of his other fist. I'll take this one!"

As Adam Kadmon slammed his fist down, everyone closed their eyes as they avoid to see Kotone getting squished. However, Morgana and Fuuka took a peek and saw the impossible.

"Guys, look!"

"I don't believe it!"

Everyone opened their eyes to see Raoul holding one arm, Thanatos blocking the other, and Izanagi-no-Okami using his giant staff to support the two Personas in blocking the arms.

"Now what!?" Akira yelled for Kotone to instruct him again.

"The head! Run for the head now!"

As Akira ran and zipped his way to the head of Adam Kadmon, Kotone ordered Souji to fire the Myriad of Truths while Akira is still out of range.

"ALL WILL BE REVEALED!"

A barrage of Colossal Almighty blasts hammer onto Adam Kadmon, breaking his head in the process before it noticed Akira aiming his gun at him.

"Checkmate!"

With the fire of a bullet, Maruki was sent out of Adam Kadmon and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Why!? Why can't you all just accept this reality as the best!?"

Maruki, despite being beaten, continues to convince the Persona users to accept his reality.

"Even if we do accept it, our point of living will become meaningless!" Zenkichi growled. "My wife died, and I was left to accept it. I had to let my daughter know that Shido ordered the kill, but decided not to go against him or else she won't have another parent to care and remember about."

"You're running away from the truth, Maruki. We've been through that numerous times, and yet we still opt to move forward and learn something out of it." Souji elaborated.

"And even if things don't go your way all the time, you can't stop there." Akira added his insights.

Maruki then looked at Kotone as he saw her fire a dart onto his thigh. Everyone was in shock at what she did, but she justified it.

"No more tricks up his sleeve."

Kotone then nods at Akihiko and Naoto, who then lets out Cognitive Rumi.

"R-Rumi?" Maruki then shook his violently. "NO! She's not the real Rumi! She's not-"

"And so what if I'm not the real one, Takuto!? You know that I am madly in love with you, but instead of helping me get over my trauma... you were too damn focused on your research!" Cognitive Rumi then lashed out. "The only reason why you created this place was because you valued your research than our relationship! If I were alive, you'd think I'd love to see the world problem-free?! We've endured problems, yet you will not let the younger generation experience the harsh side of reality and let them decide on their path?!"

Maruki remained guilty. Although she is only a figment of his reality, he knew too well she would disagree to it.

"Just accept everything for what it is, Takuto. I grew up and fell for a gentleman who would do anything to keep others happy, not a tyrant who wants to prove that he is an almighty person. If that is the case, then I don't know you anymore..."

Maruki hung his head in shame and dropped his staff.

"Then let me join you, Rumi."

Maruki tackled Makoto and caught her revolver. Aiming at his head, he nearly kills himself as Kotone grabbed his wrists and made him fire the sky.

"What are you doing?!"

"Still haven't learned your lesson yet!?"

Kotone subdues Maruki, but the two are suddenly separated from the group as the Palace continued to crumble.

"Shit! We need to scram!" Morgana yelled as Mitsuru called their attention to a helicopter.

"Kotone-chan! Head for high ground!" Teddie announced as Kotone and Maruki marched up the devastated highway and waved her arms for pick-up. However, the ground shook and forced them to retreat even more to a glass bridge. Upon arrival, Maruki pushed her away and broke the binds in his wrists.

"So... you're the one leading the charge the whole time. You seem to know a lot of things about this place." Maruki grimly said.

"I did... and I had a lot to lose in making sure things return to normal."

"Well, I was hoping things would end well for us."

"I could say the same. And sometimes, I have my regrets in my decisions. Do you see me complaining?"

Maruki was baffled by Kotone's challenge before raising his fists.

"Regrets, huh? Then... help me kill those regrets."

Kotone then removed her jacket to show the marks that made her the ultimate warrior.

"Shiomi..."

"I've been through hell and back to save the world more than once. A little fist fight with me is the least of my problems."

Maruki then nods before he threw a fist at Kotone, who blocked the punch.

"I GAVE UP EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

Maruki lands a blow onto Kotone's abdomen before she gave him an uppercut.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE EVERYTHING UP! YOUR LOVE FOR RUMI-SAN, YOUR DEDICATION TO HELP OTHERS IN NEED, YOUR FRIENDS... YOU HAVE THOSE!"

"SO WHY!?" Maruki punched Kotone in the face as she spat blood. "WHY, RUMI!?"

"LIKE SHE SAID, YOU FOCUSED ON YOUR RESEARCH MORE THAN HER! IT HURTS, BUT IT'S TRUE!" Kotone yelled as she gave a left hook to Maruki's face, bruising his cheek.

"A REALITY WHERE EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY..." Maruki backhands Kotone in the face and gave her a black eye.

"A REALITY WHERE PEOPLE ARE PRETENDING TO BE OKAY AND LIVING LIFE SCOT-FREE? NO. FUCKING. THANK YOU!"

Kotone then gave a haymaker punch to Maruki's chest and made him stagger at last. He cried out in anger and exhaustion, slumping onto the bridge as Kotone approach him and grabbed his coat.

"Are we done?"

"You win.... However, you know how this ends. Akechi-san will face execution for the crimes he has committed while Kurusu-kun will be incarcerated after New Years after we return to the real reality." Maruki gave her a warning, but she shrugged it off.

"Don't worry. Things will work out for them." She then looked up at the sky as she carried him by the shoulder. "Just believe in the path life gave you."

Maruki then held her face before making a guess. "You're still suffering until now..."

Kotone just smirked as blood seeped out of her cut lip. "I'll leave that to your imagination, Doc."

The helicopter hovered above them as the world turned white.

_**March 19, 20XX** _

_**Location: LeBlanc Cafe, Yongen-Jaya  
Time: 1830 hours** _

After Akechi was spared of execution and Akira released from juvenile hall, everyone rejoiced and congratulated Akira before Ryuji announced his impending return to Nayami. Although saddened by the news, Sumire encouraged the group to remain in touch with each other to avoid the long-distance depression. She also confessed her feelings for Akira, in which Kasumi chuckled and felt happy her twin finally liked someone for once. She is however sad due to Akira leaving five days before their birthday.

After traveling to different places to say his farewells to everyone who isn't a Phantom Thief, Akira holds a farewell party for the group while inviting Akechi, Kotone, Souji, Rise (who is now 2 months pregnant), Zenkichi, Sae, Akane (Zenkichi's daughter), Shinichi, and Hanaki to LeBlanc.

"We're gonna miss you a lot, Akira-kun. Mind if you can give Kasumi a baby before leaving?" Hanaki mischievously asked, causing the twins to blush hard while Shinichi shook his head.

"MOM!"

"Just kidding!"

"Are you now?"

"Hush, Shinichi."

Rise snickered at the back. "Well, I'm free for babysitting duties! I recently quit the entertainment industry for a while just to focus on this."

"Well, we got a lot of time." Souji smirked. "Though let's not get carried away by relaxing too much."

Sojiro hummed as he looked at Akira. "Want another round?"

Akira gestured a glass-tapping movement, urging Sojiro to give him a teaspoon for him to announce something.

"Attention, everyone! I have an announcement. I know it's sad to see us go our different ways, but let it be known that wherever we go... wherever we strive... wherever we struggle... we will always have each other's backs!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Damn right!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Indeed, we do!"

"Certainly!"

"Hecks yeah!"

"Without a doubt!"

"Obviously."

"Always and forever!"

"Y-Y-Yeah!"

"To the bonds we made in such a short while!"

Akira nods at Zenkichi's declaration, but shook his head as he glanced at Kotone.

"Let's not forget the woman who stuck by us in mysterious ways!"

Kotone blushed as she earned teasing from Akechi.

"Someone's a little under the weather."

"Shut up."

Ryuji raised his glass, stood up, and yelled from the top of his lungs.

"WOO-HOO! To the Phantom Thieves, baby!"

Everyone except Kotone, the Yoshizawa parents, and Akane tensed. Akane then broke the tension.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Figured much." Shinichi shrugged while giving his daughters a strict stare. "That would explain why you two started coming home late, fought Akechi when he broke into our house, and garnered some unexplainable injuries sometimes at home."

"Way to give us up, Ryuji." Morgana groaned.

"It's fine, really. As long as our daughters return home without even being at the brink of death." Hanaki stated, causing whistles from everyone.

"At the very least, the only other reason why we knew was because of Kasumi's diary."

"WHA-"

"You leave it loitered around the house, dear." Shinichi then sports a smug grin. "What ever happened to being a neat freak?"

Kasumi hissed in defeat as Akira went down and kissed her in the lips.

"Just as long as she's responsible, right?"

Kasumi blushed while Shinichi just gave an approving hum. Akechi then pointed out something before he exited the cafe.

"I do have a question: has everyone been feeling a sense of deja vu since the Kamoshida incident?"

Everyone remained silent until Ann brought it up.

"Y-Yeah. Whenever I'm napping, I have this morbid nightmare of Shiho hanging by the roof."

"I can vouch for Ann. I had that nightmare too." Shiho raised her hand.

"Same. Even the time we were out riddling Kamoshida's Shadow with bullets." Ryuji added.

"Or me unleashing my rage at Madarame for murdering my mother." Yusuke murmured.

"Or Kaneshiro literally stripping to my underwear in his hideout before Akira and his friends found me."

"Remind me to kick his face until he bleeds, Makoto." Sae made a hard fist after hearing Makoto.

"B-But that didn't happen to me in reality! He just extorted us 30 million yen."

"Same thing."

"Well, I remembered our encounter being in a more dark area than the pyramid itself." Futaba spoke.

"I do remember kidnapping Sugimura so he won't keep reporting to Father of my whereabouts. Though that was only a dream for me." Haru uttered.

"And last I remembered, I was facing time in prison instead of assisting you all to defeat Shido." Akechi hissed as he then looked at the twins.

"Honestly, I have no sense of deja vu." Sumire whimpered. "But I keep having the same nightmare of me in front of the truck that ruined Kasumi's future in gymnastics."

"And I... felt like I was engaged to Akira."

Kasumi's thoughts shocked the whole cafe before she clarified further.

"But that wasn't all. I remember Akira dying in the attic of LeBlanc, Takamaki-senpai dead by suicide, Okumura-senpai dead by car bomb, Sakamoto-senpai and Kitagawa-senpai killed here by soldiers, Morgana-senpai dead near Central Street, Futaba-san... Niijima-senpai... Akechi-san... killed inside Kirijo Headquarters in the outskirts of Tokyo..." Kasumi clutched her head as she cried in pain.

"Kasumi!"

"Kasumi, are you okay?"

"Sweetie?"

"I... I remember a few things.... a portal.... leading to another world..."

"The Metaverse?" Rise and Sae asked.

"N-No... another world... another Tokyo... stopping a tyrant... GAH!"

"Yoshizawa!" Akechi called out as he changed his mind on leaving.

Kasumi collapsed to the ground as she writhes in pain. Kotone immediately helped her up and volunteered to grab medicine in the nearby clinic. Kasumi's eyes closed shut as she continues to feel the pain in her head.

"No.... it's hurting me... death... despair...."

Shinichi stood up and took his daughter in his shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we'll bring her to a hospital for now. Sumire, your choice to join us or not... but I won't be mad about it or anything. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah, Dad." Sumire then assisted Kasumi back to the parked car outside the back alleys before returning to the cafe. Kotone returns and finds three of the four Yoshizawas gone.

"What the f- Where's your family, Sumire-chan?"

As Sumire explained about Kasumi's condition, Kotone unfortunately hears her phone go off. Rejecting the call, she took it as a reminder and grabbed her jacket.

"Give some of these to your sister when she gets discharged." She uttered as she gave Takemi's medicine to Sumire.

"Huh? Where are you going, Kotone-san?" Shiho whistled.

"My friends are looking for me. We still got work to do back in Iwatodai." She made a half-lie as she smiled at everyone. "To a future regained thrice!"

"To a future regained- huh? Thrice?" Morgana parroted as Kotone already left.

"Hey, she didn't finish her coffee." Sojiro grumbled before Sumire noticed a calling card among the pile of medicine in her hands.

"A card?" She pulls it out and reads a message written behind it.

"Visit us soon. Free trip and food. Love, Kotone."

Akira then looked at Sumire with concern. "Hey, Sumire. When did you say you met Shiomi-san?"

"March last year. When she saved my sister on our birthday. Why?"

Akira leaned on the counter as he looked at the card. "Something tells me she is somewhat a harbinger of deja vu."

The group then looked at the door that gave Kotone's exit. Sumire and Akira then gestured the group to continue on.

_**Location: Shibuya  
Time: 2045 hours** _

Kotone arrives in Shibuya Station Square, where she waits for Aigis, Labrys, and Sho to pick her up. Looking at her watch, she decided to kill a few minutes by people-watching. Her eyes caught her attention as she looked at a familiar face talking to one of Akira's confidants.

"Heh. Looking old right there, Maya-san."

She then pulled out her phone to notice her reply.

_Maya Amano: Hey, Miss Shiomi. Mind if you can give me an hour to talk with another journalist? This one involves Masayoshi Shido, and Moonlight Press needs its top journalist to deliver the exclusive interview of him and his conspiracy circle._

Kotone smirked and replied with a thumbs up emoji as the battle droids and Sho arrived.

"Have you been waiting here for a while now?" Aigis asked.

"Nah. I just arrived." Kotone told them.

"You really certain you wanna do this? I mean, I don't mind losing Tsukiyomi... but will the others comply?"

Kotone smiled as she looked at the white full moon.

"I'm confident and certain they will. After all, we're out saving the world again."

"I still dunno how and why." Labrys crossed her arms as Kotone chuckled upon glaring at the bright heavenly body shining down on them.

"Trust me, Labrys. It'll be worth it."

Kotone would then sigh in relief before she joins the others in heading for Iwatodai, knowing that she has one more job to do. Even if it means keeping more secrets until the time is right.

En route to Iwatodai, she receives a call from Kasumi.

"Hello, Kasumi-chan?"

_"Kotone-san. Sumire told me you left in a rush, so I wanted to call you while you're on your way back to Iwatodai."_

"Hey, no worries. Was there something you would like to say?"

Kasumi gave a pause before speaking up. _"I just wanted to say thank you for changing our lives. It may have only been a year for all of us, but you made everything look like a lifetime. You're our hero, Kotone Shiomi."_

Kotone felt her heart turn and sheds a tear, the memory of the last time Kasumi said those words being more heartfelt than traumatizing this time.

"Don't mention it, Best Sister of the World. Now go be a lady and make sure you charge to your future head-on."

Kasumi chuckled as she said a few more things. _"It's strange... I felt like I called you my hero before. Especially with these weird nightmares and memories..."_

Kotone sighed. "We'll figure it out soon, Kasumi-chan. Don't forget to visit us soon, alright?"

_"Of course. I owe you a lot, after all."_

Kotone and Kasumi smiled as they ended their phone conversation, with the both of them wondering what will happen after tonight. One thing for certain: Kasumi helped Kotone in the past, and Kotone herself promises to help Kasumi as repayment for what she has done before.

________________________________________________________________________________ **FIN** _______________________________________________________________________________________

**CAST:**

_Laura Post - Kasumi Yoshizawa XX/Sumire "Persephone" Yoshizawa XX_

_Laura Bailey - Kotone Shiomi/Rise Kujikawa XX_

_Todd Haberkorn - Sho Minazuki XX_

_Dorothy Fahn - Maya Amano_

_Ray Chase - Katsuya Suou_

_Travis Willingham - Major Shinjiro Aragaki XX_

_Jeff Schine - Corporal Eido Hasashi_

_Keith Silverstein - Tatsuya Suou_

_Troy Baker - Eikichi Mishina_

_Richard Epcar - Kaoru 'Baofu' Saga_

_Amanda Winn Lee - Eriko Kirishima_

_Joe Zieja - Kei Nanjo_

_Billy Kametz - Takuto Maruki XX_

_Wendee Lee - Fuuka Yamagishi XX_

_Tom Taylorson - Zenkichi Hasegawa XX_

_Cindy Robinson - Labrys XX_

_James Arnold Taylor - Tohru Adachi XX_

_Tara Platt - Mitsuru Kirijo XX_

_Sean Chiplock - Yuuki Mishima_

_Colleen O'Shaugnessy - Akane Hasegawa XX_

_Olivia Hack - Jose_

_Alan Tudyk - Philemon_

_Patrick Seitz - Nyarlathotep (true voice/Inosuke Shiomi)_

_David Lodge - Nyarlathotep (Hitler)/Tsuga Kinota_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it will be a bittersweet ending for Kotone, as she and other Persona users of the past (a.k.a. Persona 1 and 2 characters) will be used to seal the barrier between the Shadow World and Earth XX to save the world off-script. Kotone may be continuing her job of playing hero to everyone, but she'll make it worth the effort as she will be finally living her life normally thanks to the soul-bound immortality.
> 
> While she may be plagued with memories of the past, Kasumi will use those memories to spur her to an adventure beyond her comfort zone. A callback to how she will do her adventure in the beginning of the story, but she would do it realistically this time alongside her family and friends. For Sumire, it'll be a huge journey with her as she makes sure their relationship is back to being healthy.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading Persona: The War That Ends The World! Now I know some are wondering if there is an epilogue, and I have decided to add the epilogue on the 27th of this month. So the journey of Kasumi Yoshizawa XX and Kotone Shiomi may end, but the epilogue is the one to seal it for good.
> 
> Until then, stay tuned!


	56. Epilogue: Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months have passed since the events of Worlds Under War. Kasumi Yoshizawa begins her quest to bring back the world from ruin by hunting down the Star of Jose alongside Sumaru City Police Commissioner Katsuya Suou, Moonlight Press journalist Maya Amano, ex-Shadow Operative Shinjiro Aragaki, convict Sho Minazuki, and resurrected WIld Card Kotone Shiomi. After facing several adversaries, including billionaire Kei Nanjo and serial killer Tohru Adachi, Kasumi and the group successfully obtained the Star. However, tensions rose among the members, and when another resurrected Persona user, Tatsuya Suou, is revealed to be Nyarlathotep posing as a fake, Katsuya and Shinjiro were killed in the ensuing clash.
> 
> Despite saving some civilians from the destruction of Tokyo, Kasumi and the remaining members were forced to go after Nyarlathotep and bait him in Xibalba, where the Sacrificial Lamb is located. Kasumi and Kotone successfully seal the barrier at the cost of Sho and Maya's lives. In a final battle against Nyarlathotep, Kasumi is killed while Kotone makes the final wish. Pleading with Philemon and the Velvet Room, Kotone has her two wishes granted along with Kasumi's, fulfilling the quest as well as creating a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the epilogue! (And a lengthy one, too)
> 
> Now as I've said in the finale, Kotone using the Sacrificial Lamb with Sho, Shinjiro, and the P1 and P2 cast happened off-script. Meaning they already sealed the barrier without us knowing it. Though it will still be mentioned.
> 
> So this epilogue has been re-written five times just to fit well and all. But let's see how it goes.
> 
> For now, to the epilogue!

_**March 25, 202X** _

_**Location: Kirijo Manor, 50 SW of Tokyo, Earth XX  
Time: 0927 hours** _

It has been three years since the Persona users of Iwatodai, Yasoinaba, and Tokyo have rallied and defeated a tyrant with the power to alter reality at his will. It has also been three years since Mitsuru Kirijo and Kei Nanjo joined forces to comply with the Sacrificial Lamb under Kotone's suggestion and supervision. With numerous Persona users of the past called up to seal the barrier that the Kirijo Group have opened years ago, Kotone finally gets to begin the conditional lifespan that resulted in the Star of Jose's power in the previous timeline.

Looking back, Kotone Shiomi reflects on her actions and consequences as she waited for the Phantom Thieves and the rest of the Shadow Operatives to show up to the manor. Wearing nothing under her robe, she takes a quick bath to ease her mind. During her bath, she takes a glance at the blue butterfly flying by the mirror.

"Ever learned about privacy, Theo?"

Due to Thanatos, her last Persona in the new timeline, being the harbinger to seal the barrier along with the other Personas, Kotone can only see a faint glow or a brightened glow to understand Theodore.

"Well, go admire your looks in the mirror or whatever. I'm showering, damnit." She rolled her eyes as she opts to finish up instead. After wrapping herself in a towel, she makes her way to her room and dresses up in a suitable red sleeveless blouse, white pants, and brown boots. Looking at the scars on her body, she then remembered that she is responsible for the chain of events that transpired in the new reality, and with Sumire Yoshizawa being the (possible) final candidate of the Velvet Room's potential, she is bound to perish with her at the same moment of time.

"Well, let's hope you don't get into an accident this time around." She nervously chuckled as Theo settled on the window. Kotone then followed his movements to notice an RV heading for the gates. "Oh, shit!"

Rushing downstairs, she immediately opened the gates to welcome the Phantom Thieves, who still have Makoto as their driver after all these years. Following behind the RV is a limo, which can either be Rise's or Mitsuru's, and a gray sedan which can only belong to the Yoshizawas. Kotone then cleared her throat and gave a warm smile.

"Hello! And welcome to Kirijo Manor!"

Kasumi and Sumire stepped out of the car, wearing twinning outfits that match their personalities. Kasumi wore a gray vest over a red tank top, gray jeans, and red boots while Sumire wore a black vest over a gray tank top, black jeggings, and stilettos. Akira whistled as he approached his girlfriend and her twin while Shinichi conversed with Kotone regarding their birthday. While the Thieves look at the mansion in awe, the Investigation Team emerge from the limo to look at how Kotone invited them for a special event in a place like Kirijo Manor.

"I still have no idea how Shiomi-san managed to own the mansion on her own." Naoto XX sighed in disbelief.

"Well, she did lead the charge to save the world." Rise XX shrugged.

"Thrice. Don't forget she said thrice." Souji reminded his wife.

"Hey, you sure Dojima-san was alright keeping an eye on your son for today's crap?" Yosuke XX whispered.

"Trust us, he was already getting sad Nanako was heading off for college." Souji sheepishly replied.

"Quite dedicated in parenting, I can give you that." Yukiko XX said as they wait for Kotone and the elder Yoshizawas to finish talking.

"Alright. So Kasumi wants anchovies, no excess cheese... while Sumire wants pepperoni with additional apple slices. Got it."

"Excellent." Shinichi chimed as he pats Kotone in the back. "Now make sure my girls enjoy their day today. They insisted on this, after all."

"No worries, Yoshizawa-san." Kotone smiled as she observed him wave his daughters farewell for the day. Sumire then approached Kasumi and gave back the calling card.

"You, uh, left this years ago."

"I know. Now who wants pizzas?"

Everyone immediately charged into the kitchen, leaving the twins and Kotone dumbfounded for a bit.

Around lunchtime, Kotone managed to let the kitchen staff create 10 flavors of pizza while she made most of the salads and casseroles. When Yukiko offered to help, Kotone decided to teach her how to cook properly so that she won't get scrutinized for her cooking. As the celebration went on, Ryuji called the group for a game in the leisure room.

"I'm actually surprised you have a lot of gaming consoles in this mansion, Kotone-san." Kasumi huffed with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, well, it took me ages to actually find out what kind of games I'm into."

Akira then looked around to make sure Futaba would not hound the former Wild Card. "So which genre is your favorite?"

"Survival horror." Kotone bluntly answered.

"Heh. Why so?" Kasumi asked curiously as Kotone replied honestly.

"You know those moments when your life is on the line and you are basically limited to a small amount of firepower or stealth? Yeah, that keeps me on my toes."

Akira then glanced at Kotone's abdomen and arm and spotted her scars still evident.

"I've been meaning to ask..."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get those scars from?"

Kasumi then saw what Akira was implying and agreed to his question. Kotone then shrugged and answered nonchalantly.

"Well, let's just say these scars inspired me to try out survival horror."

"Jeez, way to make it cryptic." Kasumi spat out as Kotone laughed. The trio's attention was then caught when Mitsuru and the Shadow Operatives arrived.

"I didn't expect my former home to become a venue for a party." The redheaded executioner mused.

"Aw, cut me some slack!" Kotone pouted. "I kept this place clean for years after you lent it to me for putting Maruki in prison."

"That wasn't what I was implying, but okay." Mitsuru XX shrugged as Junpei XX growled at Ryuji, Futaba, Yosuke, and Chie XX.

"Hey, who gave ya permission to play the GameStation4 without me?!"

"Shiomi-san did, you bobble-headed goat!" Futaba threw an insult that resulted in a high-octane competition. Kotone sighed in defeat as she went to the dining room to join the non-rowdy group.

"It seems that even at their age, they love to banter around." Naoto grumbled.

"Totally. Sometimes, they ruin my concentration in practice." Sumire sighed.

"Huh? I thought you quit gymnastics." Yukiko spoke to Sumire, who shook her head and looked at the ones in the dining table.

"I realized I can make our dream as world-class gymnasts come true, even if Kasumi is now a permanent trainer instead of performer."

"And mind you that I'm the best one there is!" Kasumi bragged until Sumire teased her by attempting to call Hiraguchi for her comment. Kotone then pulled out the iced tea and offered the group a toast.

"Let's make this quick before the rest charge back here." Fuuka XX whispered as they slowly raised their glasses. "A toast to a future without fear."

Akira then gulped down his drink while Kasumi took her time to drink. Sumire and Yukari XX then engaged in small talk while Souji and Rise talk with Akihiko and Shinjiro in regards to raising a son, where Shinjiro shot down their question by stating that they're orphaned during childhood. Kotone then excused herself to head back to her room and grab something.

"Hey."

"Hmm? Kasumi?"

"Where'd Kotone-san go?"

"She went back to her room to get something. Why?"

Kasumi then looked away from Sumire and observed her surroundings. "I... I feel like I've been here before."

The table went quiet after Kasumi said this. Mitsuru then eyed the former gymnast and questioned her.

"I heard from Kujikawa and Seta that you have odd nightmares regarding another world and horrifying premonitions. For how long have they been going until now?"

Kasumi tapped her cheek. "Around 4 years, I guess. It was already around even after I recovered from the accident."

"Not only that, but a lot of us have a strange feeling of deja vu." Akira added as Kotone returned with a phone.

"A phone?"

"Did I miss something?" Kotone read the room and looked at Kasumi, who remains troubled. "Kasumi-chan?"

Sumire and Akira look at the silent girl before she spoke up. "Do you guys like, have a machine that can make us see my nightmares?"

Mitsuru frowned while Kotone kept her face straight.

"I'm afraid-"

"Actually, we might have something like that."

"Shiomi?"

Kotone gave the phone to Kasumi, who then took notice of the wallpaper. It was a photo of her and Sumire, but everything looks wrong: Sumire's hair is tied to a ponytail while her hair was down, Sumire didn't wear her glasses when she normally wears them all the time except for Phantom Thief missions, and she looked very distressed.

"Wait... Sumire, have we taken this photo before?" Kasumi looked at her twin with worry. Sumire took a look and shook her head in fear.

"Shiomi, what are you showing us?"

Kotone then replied to Akihiko's probing. "It's better if I show you. Come on."

_**Location: Kirijo Corp Headquarters, 10 kilometers away from Kirijo Manor  
Time: 1400 hours** _

Kotone prompted the rest of everyone to follow her to Kirijo Corp using the secret tunnel. While half of them are intrigued at Kotone's implied revelations, the other half already got bored from just walking alone.

"Man, I'm glad you're getting enough exercise, Koromaru." Ken XX commented.

"Woof!"

"At least the dog is contented. What about me?" Futaba groaned. "Inari, carry me and I'll pay you 2000 yen."

"2000 yen?!" Yusuke XX felt insulted by Futaba's offer. "I refuse to carry you at a cheap price."

Shiho XX and Ann XX look at the eccentric artist and glare at him.

"Hey, when did you start haggling?"

"And against Futaba, of all people?"

"It was merely her teachings that made me learn how to get and save money at the same time. At the very least, I am somewhat turning the tables on her." He replied, causing the girls to deflate.

"Why did we even bother?"

Teddie XX then echoed his question to Kotone. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost! We just need to find that ramp."

Mitsuru facepalmed in disappointment. "I forgot to switch it to elevator."

As the group arrived in headquarters, Kotone immediately accessed the warehouse and led them to the remnants of the Sacrificial Lamb. While the others were fascinated by its design, Shinjiro then tapped Kotone's shoulder.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Relax, Shinji. I know what I'm doing." She scoffed as she noticed Akira and Kasumi looking at it. "Does that thing ring a bell for you two? A sense of deja vu and all that shit?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah. But I don't remember it being something like this. This... looks like a prototype."

Mitsuru then decided to step in. "That's no prototype, Kurusu. That is the real deal, and we managed to use it to seal the line between our world and the Shadow world."

Makoto XX heard her and stepped in to ask. "Wait, are you saying that this machine prevents the Shadows and their phenomena from interfering with our normal lives?"

"Correct."

Haru XX then squinted her eyes and noticed several names etched onto the crucifixes. "Kaoru... Katsuya... Maya... Lisa... Jun... Eikichi... Sho... Kotone... Shinjiro... Kei... Eriko... Ulala... Yukino... Oh! Your names are here, Shiomi-san!"

Everyone followed suit as Kotone smirked softly.

"Try asking Mitsuru-san what was the trade-off in sealing the barrier."

Ryuji XX was about to ask, but Mitsuru beat him to it by answering instantly.

"At the success of the barrier being sealed for good, it was at the cost of the Personas of the people marked in those crucifixes and nearly their lives. Thanks to Shiomi's vision and expertise and Yamagishi's extensive knowledge towards technology, every one of those Persona users remain alive today."

"And you're one of them. Does this mean you have no more Personas, Shiomi-san?" Kasumi's question sparked a silence that was a necessity for the current predicament.

"Yes. I am Persona-less now, thanks to the machine. But with the Sacrificial Lamb, we managed to stop ruin from repetitively attacking Earth XX."

Kotone's statement and admission now drew more curiosities after saying the last part.

"Earth XX?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does this have something to do with me?"

Kotone eyed Kasumi sternly and nods. "Yes. Your nightmares are actually a reality, Kasumi-chan."

"Then where is the answer?" Sumire pleaded. "Please, Shiomi-san. Please tell us."

Kotone sighed again as she made them go to the next paddock, which revealed a stationary machine that is already at full charge.

"Huh? What's this?"

Morgana's question would be answered by Aigis and Labrys, who have detected their entry and followed them.

"That is the Yggdrasil, a stationary device that can allow the travel to other worlds within the space-time continuum." Aigis answered followed by Labrys' report.

"However, there seems to be an anomaly within the timeline. Like, we're a few years late."

"Way to make an entrance." Yukari XX playfully rolled her eyes.

"A few years late? The hell does that mean?" Kanji XX probed as Kotone then pulled out a notebook from the table inside the paddock.

"We're technically in a new timeline. To be blunt, we are the anomaly. And as for how many years late, we're actually five years late." She explained further, drawing more confusion to everyone except Kasumi.

"Then my memories..."

"Were from another time of this Earth." Kotone finished as she opens the notebook to a page revealing two wrist bangles.

"What the - My parents' gift to my future wife? I mean, uh...." Akira blurted it out so loud that everyone made an issue out of it. Although Kasumi blushed, she accepted the bangles when Kotone gave it to her.

"Starting to remember a few more things?"

Kasumi mumbled a few things before looking at everything around her. "... Nayami... Tokyo... The Kenshin River..."

Ann XX interrupted them. "So are you saying that Kasumi-chan has memories of a forgotten past and we don't?"

"And how come you know all of these things?" Yukari probed her own friend.

Kotone then glared at everyone with a grim expression. "Would you all believe me if I said every person in this paddock died in the past timeline?"

Everyone was on alert by Kotone's words. Looking at each other with worry and uncertainty, Shiho was the first to confirm.

"I guess my nightmares weren't nightmares after all."

"But Kasumi-"

"Kasumi-chan was one of the last Persona users alive when the events of the other world came into her mind. To be blunt, I knew about these after she told me her story about her goal to undo a lot of damage done by Maruki, Shido, Nanjo-kun, and you, Mitsuru-san."

"Me?"

Kotone anticipated a scenario like this and decided to turn the Yggdrasil on. Right on cue, a blue butterfly flies above everyone's heads and lands on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Huh? A butterfly?"

"Theodore?" Akira and Souji spoke in unison, familiar at the Velvet Room attendant taking that shape. It then flew towards the swirling vortex, putting Kasumi's curiosity at a high.

"What happened to me in the past, Kotone-san? You can be blunt about it."

Kotone stared at Sumire, who was already worried about her sister since the day Akira returned to Nayami. She then exhaled to reveal more secrets.

"Kasumi-chan used this machine to enter another world and prevent Shido's assistant from taking over the other Earth. The Phantom Thieves are probably familiar with the Star of Jose, right? (Yeah. That pocket-sized star.) Well, she had one given by Jose. But when Earth X's Persona users died as well, she was given an ultimatum: save our world, but let them struggle to rebuild after what happened, or save theirs while she struggles to rebuild after all she had lost."

Akira then looked at Kasumi, who was holding her tears in as she covered her gasp. "So Kasumi chose to save that Earth instead of ours."

"Yes."

"But-"

"Which gave her a second chance when Philemon, Igor's boss, talked to her in the Velvet Room. However, that path was the most difficult she had to traverse, and despite the team she formed to go on that journey, she remained distrusting due to her survival upbringing."

Junpei then pointed out a plothole. "Wait, so where were you when all of this happened?"

"I came back from the dead."

!

"Truth be told, I died after we defeated Nyx. When Souji, Naoto, Aigis, Akihiko, and a few others were used by Kei Nanjo to rip open the hole more than it is supposed to be, it slowly caused my revival and woke up in a dystopian nightmare."

"So Kasumi wished us to return to-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there, Kurusu-kun." Kotone gave a more strict expression as she looked at Kasumi again. "Although Kasumi completed her mission, I had to finish it."

Sumire gasped at the implication. "You mean-"

Kotone nods. "She died in the hands of Nyarlathotep, an evil entity beyond all means of defeat, after we weakened him thanks to the Lamb."

Mitsuru now understood why Kotone was the one in charge and knowledgeable about the Sacrificial Lamb. "So that's why you knew how to control it."

"It was a suicide mission, and seeing everyone die around me made me as scared as she was when she experienced it the first time."

Kasumi then marched forward and stopped in front of the Yggdrasil. She turned to Kotone, who loosened up a bit.

"Before I go in and look at what my wish did to the other Earth, can I ask the reason why I went on a wild goose chase in the first place?"

Kotone stayed quiet and just looked at Sumire. Everyone was dumbfounded until Sumire herself realized it.

"I caused the events of the past life, didn't I?"

Kotone then frowned at the redheaded twin. "Not directly, but when you died in that accident years ago... Kasumi was a very distraught girl looking for redemption. And things got worse and worse as time went on. And the worst of it all? Each and everyone one of you were caught in Maruki's reality while she was a minor instigator."

"So that's why you've been hellbent on finding him." Ryuji pointed out as Kotone confirmed.

Kasumi then took a deep breath and looked at Akira, who was comforting Sumire.

"I'm amazed you remembered a lot of these despite having little knowledge."

"I did my research, kid." Kotone then gazed at the eyes of the brunette twin. "You go beyond this machine, and you'll be teleported to a place where the Yggdrasil's equivalent is located."

Kasumi then stepped back and approached Sumire to give her a hug.

"I'll be back, Sumire. I promise."

"I... I know."

Both girls released the teary hug as Kasumi gave a determined look at Kotone, who inserts a small camera onto her vest before she saluted to the group and entered the Yggdrasil.

_**March 25, 202X** _

_**Location: Kirijo Corp Warehouse, Iwatodai, Earth X  
Time: 1000 hours** _

"WAAAAAAH! Ow, motherf-"

Kasumi grimaced in pain as she stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse.

"Jeez, everything here is dusty!" She complained as she patted the dust off of her and searched for an exit. Once she did, she takes a look around her environment to find the place as a derelict. No one bustling around the building nor any lights functioning at all.

"Nhhhh, creepy."

Kasumi then hurried and finally found fresh air as she bursted out from the building and made her way to a small police station. She then asked for directions heading to Tokyo, where an old police officer then teaches her how to go there by train or private vehicle. Not opting for a train, Kasumi then inquired about a motorcycle rental shop and quickly made her way there.

"Hmm... too classic. Too high-powered. Too flashy." Kasumi remarked on the motorcycles on display before finding one similar to the one she used in the past timeline. "Bingo."

After paying 100,000 yen to the attendant, Kasumi made sure she has enough money for gas and sped off to Tokyo.

_**Location: Shibuya Square, Tokyo, Earth X  
Time: 1323 hours** _

Kasumi arrived in Tokyo and looked around the entire cityscape. Things looked way different from the last time she was there, and she spent nearly 20 minutes trying to recall everything until a gruffy man approaches her from behind.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see you again."

Kasumi turned around to see Munehisa Iwai, who is already getting old and still doing most of the errands.

"Iwai-san?"

"Glad you remembered. It's been eight years, you know." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself, but here we are." Kasumi decided to play along, not wanting to confuse him more. Iwai then sighed and pats her back.

"If you're wondering where the Thieves went, they are having a birthday party in Maihama."

"Destinyland?" Kasumi then remembered that it is still their birthday. "Oh, shit! I forgot it's still our birthday in this world."

Iwai laughed and tipped his hat to her. "Well, then... good luck getting there. It's heavy traffic at this time."

Kasumi shook her head with a smile and joked about using the subway to drive her motorcycle to Maihama. Iwai gave her a few things to eat before heading back for Untouchable.

_**Location: Destinyland, Maihama, Earth X  
Time: 1345 hours** _

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kasumi kicked the dirt as she noticed a post saying that Destinyland is closed for the special event. With the tollgate unoperated, Kasumi had no choice but to park the motorcycle elsewhere and climb in. Before that was gonna happen, she gets bumped by a small girl who was giggling before turning around and apologizing. A few seconds later, Kasumi would be bumped again but this time by a woman with black wavy hair.

"Ugh, damnit, Tsubaki." The woman groaned before gasping at the sight of Kasumi on the ground. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry I bumped into you, Miss- !"

Kasumi chuckled as she looked up to the woman. "When are we ever gonna have a proper introduction, Shiho-san?"

Shiho Suzui X, now a paramedic, watched as Kasumi got up on her own. Without hesitation, she gave her a tight bear hug.

"You fucking idiot! We missed you so much!" Shiho tearfully said as Kasumi hugged her back.

"It's been eight years for you, and five years for us. I'm sorry about-"

Shiho heard her and quickly lets her go. "Shut. Up. Did you just say it's only five years on your end?"

"Uh, yeah."

Shiho X smiled. "So you managed to save your world at last then."

"Well, sorta. I mean, I died and all, but I had help in making the wish come true." Kasumi apologetically responded.

"Well, I'm surely glad that everyone else will be happy to see you.... if only Tsubaki would just listen to her pop star mother." Shiho growled the last part, but Kasumi figured out who was she referring to.

"You mean that little girl who bumped into me earlier? WAIT, SHE IS RISE-SAN AND SOUJI-SAN'S CHILD?"

"Souji? Oh, you mean Narukami-san." Shiho clarified, making Kasumi remember again that she is in another world.

"R-Right! Sorry."

Shiho shook her head and pulled her arm. "Come on! Let's get moving."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Just don't wander off on your own next time. Okay, Tsubaki?"

"Yu, you're doing it again."

"Just take it easy, Rise."

While Yu and Rise Narukami are handling their daughter, Ryuji and Makoto Sakamoto were handling their son Kiryu.

"Ryuji, he needs another trip to the restroom."

"Seriously? I haven't even finished setting up here!"

"Well, someone has to join him to the restrooms!"

As if it wasn't enough, Makoto and Yukari Yuki were busy handling their two children after they fought for a slice of cake.

"Not yet, Maki!"

"Maki, Tojo, listen to your father or else I'll be the one lecturing you two about discipline!"

"Take it easy, Yukari. You aren't a drill sergeant or anything."

"Shut it, Emo Boy!"

And while they were doing so, Yusuke Kitagawa was having a brief disagreement with Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura, Futaba Sakura, and Akane Hasegawa.

"No, it ruins the landscape beauty we are aiming!"

"Uh, earth to Yusuke! This is for Sumire, not for you!"

"Surely, we should be wrapping things up instead of arguing."

"There is plenty of time to argue, especially when Inari goes batshit insane about aesthetics!"

"Please, Sakura-san. Like you know anything about non-technological aesthetics."

"I sure damn do, Akane!"

"Are you certain?"

"Zip it, lean beans!"

"Ugh, will you three just shut up!?"

Zenkichi Hasegawa, Akane's dad and the oldest Phantom Thief of the group, was busy with Sophia, the AI with a heart, in looking for wonderful songs without the need to download them and possibly corrupt the computer.

"How about this?"

_"Frank Sinatra, huh? I dunno if Sumire-san would like classics."_

"She's literally a person who would admire classics."

_"Yes, but we don't know if it will lighten the mood up."_

"Ugh, this is worse than planning Akane's birthday."

Ren and Sumire Amamiya arrive to the venue, but the latter is blindfolded.

"Ren, can I remove the blindfold now?" Sumire X asked.

"Not yet, sweetie."

"I've literally been blindfolded for hours. What if the twins are crying again?"

"Don't worry. Their grandparents are busy keeping them happy with ice cream."

Sumire pouted. "Meanie. Not giving me ice cream and all."

Ren chuckled at her comment. "Don't worry. You'll get it soon."

Unfortunately, Ryuji's big mouth nearly gave away the surprise.

"Shit! She's here!"

"Uh-oh."

"Hurry, everyone! Places, places!"

Everyone scrambled and kept silent until Sumire and Ren stopped. Unbeknownst to the group, Shiho and Kasumi were behind them and caused the group to remain more quiet but for a reason.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Ren hissed.

"Nothing is wrong." Yuki answered with a grin.

"Well, I'll be damned." Yu smiled, making Ren wonder and turn around to see Shiho accompanying someone familiar.

"Holy shit."

"Ren? Is there something wrong?" Sumire was not gonna take any chances and removed her blindfold. To her surprise, they created a party for her on her birthday. But the other surprise broke her into tears.

"Ka.... Kasumi?"

Kasumi gave a soft but tearful smile. "The one and only."

The two 'twins' then ran to hug each other and sob on their shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I took long...."

"I'm so happy to see you again...."

While some of the girls were on the verge of crying, Ren asked Shiho as she wiped tears off her eyes.

"I take it she saved her world?"

"She did, though she was killed in the process. She said she had help, and then we're three years ahead of them in the space-time continuum."

Ren cursed under his breath. "Great. Quantum physics complication again."

As Sumire and Kasumi released their embrace, two light voices became audible to their ears.

"Mommy!"

Kasumi turned to find twin girls accompanied by Shinichi and Hanaki Yoshizawa. Hanaki gasped and approached the counterpart while Shinichi smiled and lets the girls approach their mother.

"Mommy, who is this?" One of the daughters, who sports brick red hair and has a beauty mark below her right eye, tugged her skirt.

"She looks like you, Mommy." The other daughter, who has jet black hair and a red streak on the side, glanced between the two.

Sumire chuckled and wiped her tears before tapping Kasumi's shoulder.

"Kasumi, Hikari... meet your Aunt Kasumi."

Kasumi then looked at her 'nieces' and gave them a hug, the guilt in her building up knowing that they are not hugging Sumire's actual twin but a counterpart of her.

"When did you two get busy in bed?" Kasumi began to make a dirty remark and caused Sumire to turn beet red.

"Um, well... I, uh... Um... You see..."

Ren rubbed his wife's back and turned the tables onto Kasumi. "Well, we'd like to know your adventures first before you ask us about our family lives."

"Yeah! You can't just show up to my last concert and then blow me off at the finale!" Rise barked, causing everyone to laugh after they remembered her tale.

Kasumi smiled and scratched her head. "I'll try my best to tell everything. So please bear with me."

Meanwhile, in Earth XX.....

"OHMYGOD! Shiho and I look so fucking gorgeous!"

"Dude, when did Makoto and I hook up and get a kid?"

"I never knew I look amazing with such long hair."

"So Souji is Yu... Akira is Ren... so that Yuki guy must be your counterpart, Kotone."

While Kotone blankly basked at the sight of Kasumi having a good time with the Earth X Persona users, Sumire then wondered about something.

"Hey... where's Kasumi's counterpart?"

Kotone remained silent and looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Sumire's heart sank after realizing what it meant.

"Oh... Kasumi-chan died in that world." Haru XX spoke up on her behalf.

"She died." Kotone replied while gritting her teeth. "She died to save the Sumire of that world, and of course... she was traumatized as hell. But look at your counterpart in the camera, Sumire-chan."

Everyone silently watched the brunette twin interact with them in the birthday party. Sumire then opened her mouth to say something.

"I learned to accept Kasumi's death as something for me to grow in. Personally, I would never recover at all if she actually died here... but to look at the other me keeping herself together after all these years...."

As Sumire wept, Kotone wiped a tear off as she averted her eyes back to the screen.

"In pain, we grow, Sumire... In pain, we grow."

"NO EFFING WAY! YOU FOUGHT A GOD TOO!?"

"Well, I had to fight more than one god."

"Kasumi, you're so reckless."

"Shut it, Sumire. You look like you're slacking with training now."

"Ah! I can't balance life as an athlete and as a mother!"

Kasumi XX began chatting with the others as the party went on. Her tales of her journey began to intrigue everyone as she went on.

"So the Sacrificial Lamb helped? I'm amazed you survived that more than you survived Nyarla-whatshisname."

"Such bravery emanated from the scars of the traumatic past. I would say my usual art metaphors, but none can match the description of how you told us."

"Ugh, Inari talk again."

"I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Ren, sweetie. Can I have another ice cream?"

"Mommy, I want ice cream!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Ren, Yu, Ryuji, and Makoto sighed in defeat.

"Well, boys. Ice cream time."

"I wonder if they like tutti fruitti. Or rocky road."

"Eh, they're kids. They'll eat anything."

"Except paste."

Kasumi shook her head as Shiho poked her chest. "Hey!"

"I'm not implying anything!" Shiho raised her hands in defense before pointing at the camera. "But you look like you have something on your chest."

"Huh? Oh!" Kasumi then felt the camera hooked onto her. "Um, everyone back home is watching you guys through this camera."

"An interdimensional camera, huh? I bet Sophia or Sakura-san can't hack into it."

"I take offense, Hasegawa-san!"

_"I agree!"_

Morgana blew a raspberry. "You are such children."

In Earth XX, everyone went in and out of the room to grab snacks, bathroom break, or fresh air. Kotone has noticed that through the entire party, Sumire kept her eyes on her other self.

"What's on your mind, Sumire-san?"

"I wish I was as strong as her, Kotone-san."

Kotone grinned and pats her back. "You are already strong, Sumire. Both the other world version and you yourself. Never lose sight of your strength when things go wrong."\

Sumire wipes off a tear and looks at the brunette hostess.

"Can you help me with something? It's for Kasumi."

It was already nighttime when the Thieves decided to call it a day after celebrating. Kasumi watched her 'nieces' with a soft smile as she placed their seatbelts on while they sleep.

"Thanks you for coming, Kasumi." Ren showed his gratitude.

"Even though I still have stuff to remember, I'll be sure to remember coming back here." Kasumi cockily replied.

"Yeah." Sumire chuckled. "Your 'nieces' will wonder where you went again."

"And don't ask why they're twins. Sumire wanted to joke about 'twins being a Yoshizawa tradition', but it was truth all along."

"Ren!" Sumire turned into a tomato, making Kasumi laugh.

"Well, we may be three years younger than you physics-wise, but in actuality we're the same age, Sumi." Kasumi poked her waist.

"Well, I'll just ask Igor when I'm sleeping so he can give me a full 411 on quantum physics. Velvet Room style."

"It'll be something for a mega-nerd to understand."

The trio laughed as Shinichi and Hanaki approached them to hug Kasumi.

"We wish your counterpart were here to celebrate with us." Shinichi said.

"I know, Dad #2." Kasumi gave an apologetic look. "I wish I remembered sooner."

"From what Ren told us, you were saving your world. And even though you look younger, things still turned out for the best." Hanaki cheered her up.

"I guess so." Kasumi smiled as she got on the motorcycle.

"You know how to operate that thing, right? I'll contact Aigis and Labrys to assist you in returning home." Ren held his phone up.

Kasumi nods with a teary smile as she started the engine.

"It's fine. I need to sink into my thoughts while I drive this bad boy."

Shinichi and Hanaki look at Kasumi XX, tearing up as they badly hoped that their Kasumi were alive. Nonetheless, Sumire comforted them and smiled as Kasumi returned the grin.

"Thank you guys so much for today."

Sumire wiped her tears from her face. "No, we thank you for coming here and sharing us your bravery."

"I agree with Sumire. I'm sure our Kasumi is proud of you for your heroics." Shinichi added while Hanaki nods in agreement. Kasumi then wiped her tears as well.

"Until next time, everyone." She bade farewell.

"Until next time, Kasumi." Ren replied.

"Until next time, Best Sis of Earth XX." Sumire teased, making Kasumi cough out a laugh.

"Never change." With this, Kasumi speeds off as the Amamiyas and the Yoshizawas went to their cars, ready to call it a night.

_**Location: Kirijo Corp Warehouse, Earth XX  
Time: 2200 hours** _

When Kasumi returned to Earth XX, she was greeted with party poppers and loud voices.

"SURPRIIIIIISE!!"

"What the f-"

Sumire suddenly hugs Kasumi and cried.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this. I caused everything." She wept on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Ssshhh." Kasumi shushed her twin. "It's okay. What matters is you're with us now."

Akira pecked her lips as he made a comment. "Didn't know I was dating the true hero."

"Although we are younger than everyone in the other worlds, we are going to adjust in another 5 years time with our current revolution speed." Aigis announced.

"So we'll be the same age as them in five years, huh? Figured much." Akihiko mused.

"I'm now certain that the sacrifices of Kasumi Yoshizawa and Kotone Shiomi are worth it." Souji blurted out. "Although there is more room for more details regarding the past and the other versions of ourselves, I guess it'll be save maybe for next time."

"So let's celebraaaaaaaate!" Ryuji and Yosuke popped the poppers while Kanji brought out the stacks of pizza everyone is gonna eat.

While the party went on, Kasumi approached Kotone outside of the cafeteria.

"Want more?" Kasumi offered a pepperoni slice.

"Why not?" Kotone grabbed it and rolled it to eat it quickly. Kasumi then stood next to her as the full moon shone bright.

"With my questions being answered, I still have one more to ask." Kasumi informed her.

"Go ahead."

"Is this wish permanent?"

Kotone showed a somber expression before changing it into a proud one. "Eternal."

Kasumi then grinned as she held Kotone's hand. "Thank you."

Kotone noticed the gesture and pats her head instead. "Don't sweat it, Kasumi."

Kasumi then looked at the people having fun inside the cafeteria with their sudden eating contest. "I wonder what would have happened if we didn't use the star and I saved Sumire on time? Would we still be in trouble and be forced to turn back time?"

"We don't know, Kasumi. Only fate will tell us that."

"Right." Kasumi sighed until she shared another idea. "Mind if I bring Akira, Sumire, and you next time to Earth X?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Kasumi giggled as she sighed in relief. She then noticed a gold butterfly and a blue butterfly fluttering next to her. "Only fate will tell us, huh?"

Kotone smiled as she noticed a tattoo grow on her scar. _A butterfly, huh? Butterfly effect, all the way home._

"Tested by time, ran by fate. Whatever the matter, it's never too late."

"Que sera, sera. What will be will be."

The two then returned to the party, hopeful of the years to come until they reunite with Earth X again. For Kotone, her duties as an immortal are about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done at last!
> 
> The group aged well. Kotone pays the price for immortality, but she won't let it get in her way.
> 
> Kasumi gets a hero's welcome in Earth XX. Then a hero's return in Earth X. It goes to show that her efforts to save both worlds are recognized and that she is always welcome as family to both worlds.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading Persona: The War That Ends The World! I know I said back in Worlds Under War that my head canon would be the events of that story would close the chapter of the P3-P4-P5 era.... but I had to cap this off with this sequel to make sure that Earth XX deserves its happy ending... even if one of the characters is given a bittersweet ending. As for the Persona 2 characters (Maya, Katsuya, etc.), they're faring fine now that they are Persona-free. They're approaching senior citizenship, so having their Personas removed is like lifting a burden off their shoulders.
> 
> Now I hope you enjoyed this ride, even if you felt like this was rocky. For now, I'll be dealing with my other fic, The Alpha and The Omega, with an announcement coz I have to adjust myself to working full-time.
> 
> For now, this is intenzity9. See you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Official (finally) uploading schedule for this fic: every five days starting November 24!
> 
> This is the official sequel to my first fic, Worlds Under War. However, this can be read as a standalone fic until the finale. (The epilogue may contain spoilers from the prequel, so your choice on reading the prequel first or reading this first.)
> 
> Comments and criticism are highly welcome. If ya hate it, comment. If ya like it, comment still.


End file.
